Metamorfosis
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Elegí este camino, porque necesitaba SER, porque hasta ese día yo era un vago reflejo de lo que ellos aprobaban. Hasta ese día yo no existí, no elegí, no tenía identidad. Ese día cambié, me transformé, acepté esta metamorfosis, que dormida, me estuvo esperando... AU/Ereri/Leve Rivetra/Drama/Angs/Lucha/Bullying/Identidad-de-género/Lemon/R18 y mucho más - Para YAOI BLYFF
1. Lo que me apasiona

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. AL FIN! Este fic lo vengo ideando desde hace como dos meses. Siempre por h o por b, no podía subirlo. Hoy fue el día. De que va esto? Un longfic de uno capítulos, capítulos largos, intentaré hacer una actualización semanal los días Miércoles. Ya tengo todo el desarrollo de la historia. Irá lento. Espero le den una oportunidad.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime. Historia sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias:** Por ser el primer capítulo casi nada de nada. Algunas palabras altisonantes, eso es todo.

* * *

Este fic va dedicado con todo mi cariño y amor para: **Yaoi´Blyff**

 **Por favor no dejen de pasar por su perfil en , tiene unas historias asombrosas, mi favorita: "Bettie"**

Mi hermana, la personita que escucha mis quilombos y yo escucho los suyos, mi bro, mi sister, mi compinche. Gracias por todas las charlas. Sé que estuviste esperando mucho por esta historia. Estoy muy nerviosa! Espero que cumpla tus expectativas!

* * *

.

.

 ** _"Nada más intenso que el terror de perder la identidad"._**

 ** _Alejandra Pizarnik_**

.

.

Se desperezó con parsimonia, bostezó y se sentó en la cama. Aún estaba algo adormilado y le llevó unos minutos enfocar alrededor. Le ardían levemente las sienes, aunque apenas se había excedido con el alcohol ayer. Sus nudillos estaban algo pelados. Seguramente recibiría otro de los conocidos sermones de su amiga Hanji.

Fue hasta el baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes y se cubrió el moretón sobre el pómulo con algo de maquillaje. Cuando entró a la casa su madre ya estaba poniendo la mesa para el desayuno. No se saludaron. Últimamente habían tenido un par de peleas, no podía ser de otra manera, era la consecuencia de puntos de vista diferentes y terquedad.

Aun así, ambos cumplían sus funciones. Levi tomó la boleta de electricidad y la lista del supermercado.

—¿Lo busco en el taller a las once? —preguntó Kuchel cuando lo vió tomar las llaves de su auto. Levi asintió—. Tu almuerzo —exclamó acercándole el mismo en un empaque con cierre térmico.

—Gracias.

Aún estaba fresco el aire de la mañana, pero el cielo estaba despejado, otro día de calor. Manejó hasta las oficinas del correo. Retiró la provisión de suplementos de ese mes, pagó la boleta y luego retiró algunos repuestos de camioneta de un negocio conocido. Normalmente los pediría por internet, pero el cliente estaba algo apurado. Se hizo una nota mental, tenían que reponer varisa cosas en el taller, lo haría hoy sin falta con Hanji.

Miró la hora, las ocho, tenía que apurarse. Condujo hasta el supermercado, saludó a Bonnie, la cajera que le dedicó una de sus sonrisas coquetas. Lo bueno de ir apenas abrían al supermercado es que casi no había gente. Los pueblerinos eran bastante holgazanes. Cogió un carrito y a una gran velocidad lo llenó con lo solicitado en la lista. Era una rutina que tenía dos veces al mes.

Levi vivía con su madre en una gran residencia, aunque de un tiempo a éste se había construido una enorme pieza en el patio, con baño propio. De manera que tenía su independencia sin dejar a la mujer sola. Por lo general, desayunos y algunos almuerzos eran compartidos. Las cenas más esporádicamente, ya que si él no salía, era su madre la que, por su trabajo en gastronomía, no solía estar en casa a menudo.

Se necesitaban como familia, pero a la vez tenían sus propios espacios, la convivencia full time había sido un infierno. Pero ahora podían vivir de esa manera sin mayores altercados. Cuando llegó a la línea de caja y comenzó a sacar la mercadería, Bonnie lo miró intensamente sin dejarle de sonreír. Recordó como siempre era Petra la que se encargaba de pagar, y que sin falta tenían un altercado después de las compras. "Esa mujer te tiene ganas", le reprochaba siempre, "y tú nunca la frenas". ¿Qué podía hacer? No era su culpa que la mujer lo mirara así, para evitarse problemas siempre iba vestido cubriendo su cuerpo, pero eso tampoco alcanzaba.

—¿Cómo estás, Levi? —dijo la bonita joven rubia de labios rojos, mientras iba pasando la mercadería.

—Bien, Bonnie, ¿y tú?

—Como siempre, aburrida… y sola.

Levi quiso reírse, más de una vez estuvo tentado a invitarla a salir, una vez que había vuelto a la soltería, claro estaba. Pero por un tema de simple respeto a su ex prometida, había decidido no hacerlo.

Bonnie era hermosa, y en ese pueblo de mala muerte donde todos se conocían, estaba seguro que sabía sobre su condición, por lo que la tentación era fuerte, pero… no. Mejor pagaba y ya.

—Son mil doscientos setenta y seis pesos con cuarenta, ¿quieres donar los sesenta centavos a La Casa Cuna? —Levi enarcó una ceja, Bonnie se relamió los rojos y apetecibles labios.

—S-sí, sí, está bien.

Una vez pagado llevó las bolsas al auto, y rápidamente se dirigió al taller. Hanji, Moblit y Gunter, ya estaban afuera. Se bajó rápidamente con una de las bolsas, la que contenía la mercadería que debía ir al refrigerador. Todos se saludaron y Levi sacó los candados para poder abrir el enorme portón que daba a su taller de mecánica.

Luego de arduo esfuerzo, hacía cuatro años había logrado ahorrar un poco de dinero, que sumado a un crédito que su madre le sacó en el banco, sirvió para fundar su propio negocio. Fue un movimiento arriesgado, podría haberlo perdido todo, y no solamente su inversión, sino todo lo que había ganado respecto a su nueva vida.

Afortunadamente, gracias a su notable talento para la reparación, refacción y reacondicionamiento de vehículos, y de haberse hecho con un grupo de talentosos trabajadores, no solo le fue bien, sino que en poco tiempo cumplió con todas sus deudas. Su negocio era pujante, "Taller: Los sargentos de la 104", nombre que le sentaba por la dirección, ya que estaba sobre avenida Freedom nº104. No solo atendía a los vehículos del pueblo, con la fama que se hicieron, de rápidos, económicos y puntuales, le caía mucho trabajo de las ciudades vecinas. Dos veces rechazó ofertas jugosas para ir a trabajar en otros lugares. Estaba cómodo viviendo allí. Hanji sabía que había otro motivo oculto por permanecer en el lugar, y tenía que ver con un agitado pasado amoroso, aunque Levi se lo negara constantemente.

Una vez adentro, y luego de un escueto café, comenzaron con los trabajos pendientes. Trabajo era lo que sobraba, a Dios gracias. Mientras Gunter hacía unas reformas de una camioneta, Moblit se encargaba de poner a punto una Fiorino 77 que iba a una exhibición, Levi aprovechó para que Hanji lo ayudara con la lista de insumos.

Se fueron al mostrador, encendió la notebook mientras Hanji le dictaba lo de las planillas.

—Otra mesa rodante, de tres estantes en lo posible —dijo la mujer.

—Ok. Esta roja es linda.

—15 ganchos para tableros.

—Listo.

—Un set de cuatro llaves con crique, cuatro pares de guantes de trabajo, ¿podrás pedir una camilla ahora? La segunda está que no da más.

—La pediré, listo.

—Dos set de pinzas para inyección, y eso sería todo. Ahora… mmm, los repuestos.

—Eso es, vamos.

—Dos asientos para la Hilux Sw4, los frontales. Dos faros delanteros para Fiat Fiorino, y el guardabarros.

—¿No lo podemos soldar con ese nuevo producto?

—Pídele a Moblit que lo pruebe, creo que andará bien, habría que ver la estética.

—¿Pídele a Moblit? ¿Ya se pelearon de nuevo?

—No preguntes, en serio, no quiero hablar al respecto —dijo acomodándose los anteojos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos, Han, no te hagas la sufriente, cuenta, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

—Yo no hice nada, para tu información. Es un idiota odioso, eso es lo que pasa.

—Seguro insultó alguno de esos monos chinos que te gustan tanto.

—No seas cabrón tú también. SHINee es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Tú sabes lo depresiva que estaba, prácticamente volví a vivir gracias a ellos. Yo no le pido que los adore como yo, ni que los escuche, ni nada, pero que no me venga a decir que Choi Min Ho usa peluca, ¡porque no la usa!

—¡Dios! Deberían darle un premio a ese hombre, no sé cómo te aguanta.

—Hasta que no me pida disculpas por decir eso, ni piense que le hablaré en esta vida.

—Eso, o que ya no te aguantarás más y en una de tus subidas de calor te le tirarás encima como clavado olímpico. Pobre hombre.

—Hablando de subidas de calor, ¿acaso estamos en Halloween?

—¿Halloween? ¿De qué hablas, Han? Recién estamos en Enero.

—Ah, porque las brujas ya están cayendo —la mujer hizo un movimiento de cabeza y Levi levantó la cabeza del teclado. De inmediato se le formó una sonrisa—. Yo me voy, ascaaaa.

Petra se acercó sonriendo también. Con un vestido rosa pálido corte princesa y un chándal blanca encima, traía algo entre las manos. Adornaban sus preciosos y cuidados cabellos cobres, una vincha blanca con pequeñas rosas.

—Buenos días, Levi.

—Hola, Petra, tanto tiempo. Viniste temprano. ¿Todo bien con la reparación de la puerta?

—Sí, digo no, todo perfecto. Es solo que la ventana no sube del todo bien.

—Oh, deja que lo reviso de inmediato.

—Muchas gracias, por cierto, toma —dijo dándole el bulto cubierto de bolsas—. Es flan de calabaza, tu preferido.

—Vaya, no te hubieras molestado —contestó aceptando el mismo.

—Bueno, pero es que contigo no se puede, no me cobras nada, algo tengo que hacer.

—Espera un minuto, lo dejaré en el refrigerador y revisaré tu auto.

Se fue a la cocina donde Hanji lo miró acusadoramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Y la perra, seguía y seguía…

—Ya basta Han, solo es un maldito postre.

—Me juego la cabeza a que está envenenado.

—El único veneno aquí es el que sale de tu boca, relájate, ¿quieres?

—No me sorprendería que ella misma sea la que le hace cosas a su auto para tener una excusa para regresar. Es más, le vamos a dar una medalla de cliente vip, porque nunca en toda mi puta vida he visto a una persona con más desperfectos mecánicos que ella. Ah no, espera, cliente no, porque jamás paga.

—Ya basta, Han. Me vas a hacer cabrear, ella siempre insiste, soy yo el que no le cobra, en todo caso échame en cara las cosas a mí.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con ella?

—Hace mucho.

—Mentiroso —Levi rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro molesto—. Debes llevar una cuenta bien calculada de días, horas y segundos. Si no te conoceré.

—Corta el rollo, Han, en serio.

Y sí que la llevaba. Tres meses, dos días. Pero es que esa mujer lo tentaba demasiado. Era imposible no rozarse con ella y que su piel sintiera electricidad. Además estaba 100% seguro que ese inocente atuendo había sido perfectamente calculado por la cobriza para hacerlo caer.

—Bien, veamos qué sucede.

—¿Lo ves? Aprieto el botón de elevar, pero no se cierra del todo.

—Ajá. Es la misma puerta del choque, por lo que veo. Deja que traigo mis herramientas un momento.

Petra se apostó contra la puerta trasera de su Renault Megane rojo, mientras no le sacaba la mirada de encima al mecánico. Levi podía sentir esas ardientes miradas colándose por todas partes. Pero tenía una promesa consigo mismo, debía resistir, resistir, resis-

—Estás cada día más lindo, Levi —largó con esa suave voz aterciopelada que lo estremecía.

—Bueno… tú también —apalancó un tarugo entre el vidrio y la puerta para poder ver bien y hacer su trabajo, tragando saliva de tanto en tanto.

—Vaya que se notan los resultados de ir tanto al gimnasio, tus músculos están más marcados. Y veo que anduviste peleando otra vez.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es, los idiotas vienen a estrellarse en mis puños, juro que no los busco. Bueno, ahí tienes, era cuestión de un pequeño ajuste, ahora debería subir —Levi hizo la prueba, efectivamente estaba reparado.

—Gracias. ¿Sabes? Me preguntaba si este viernes… bueno, podría ir a visitarte y hacerte una cena.

Levi guardó sus herramientas, mientras intentaba responder algo ingenioso. Ganas no le faltaban, sabía perfectamente en cómo terminaría esa cena si aceptaba. Pero a la vez el anillo en el dedo de Petra fue un triste recordatorio. Su celular comenzó a sonar y atendió.

—Lo siento, un minuto. ¿Diga?

 _—Mete tu culo al taller antes que la bruja te engatuse. No se lo hagas tan fácil, ¿quieres?_

—Sí, señor Morris, claro que puede traer su Taunus.

 _—Anda, deja que te use de nuevo como lo hizo las tres millones de veces anteriores._

—Sí, le haré un buen precio, lo esperaré, gracias por elegirnos, adiós. Bueno, debo regresar, gracias por el postre. Luego te alcanzo el recipiente.

—Adiós, Levi, fue bueno verte —Petra se acercó y le dejó un sentido beso en la comisura de los labios, apretando con algo de fuerza sobre sus hombros, luego lo miró con intensidad para sonreírle dulcemente, de esa forma que lo hacía sentir que se derretía el estómago.

—Adiós.

Le dolía despedirse, pero hizo de tripas corazón y se volvió al taller. Encontró a Hanji en la cocina con la boca llena y llenando una nueva cucharada del flan.

—¿Qué no era que estaba envenenado?

—Estoy haciendo una prueba de calidad. Repito, es una bruja, pero mierda que cocina bien.

—No te lo tragues todo, déjame un poco. Y volvamos a terminar esa dichosa lista.

Cerca de las once su madre fue a buscar los víveres. Levi se encargaba de pagar todos los impuestos y comprar la comida, era un arreglo tácito entre ambos, el resto de sus ingresos se dividía entre insumos para el taller y sus inyecciones.

Cerraban a eso de las cinco, luego Levi se iba directo al gimnasio, donde hacía entre hora y hora y media de aparatos. El último año su cuerpo había adquirido mucha más definición y fuerza. Mirarse en el espejo ahora era un auténtico placer. A eso de las siete regresaba a su casa, tomaba un buen baño y miraba una que otra película o a veces leía manga, para luego dormirse como mucho a las nueve. Tenía una estricta disciplina, aunque el fin de semana solía salir a la ciudad y divertirse en algunos antros. A veces lo acompañaban sus amigos, a veces iba solo, pero era bastante frecuente que una o dos veces al mes tuviera algún altercado frente a situaciones que lo sacaban de quicio.

Levi no era una persona violenta, excepto con otros hombres que se propasaban con mujeres, o que se creían la gran cosa. Había escenas que no las podía tolerar bajo ninguna circunstancia, incluso si acababan con él tras las rejas, cosa que había sucedido en dos oportunidades. Sin embargo cuando tomaba la decisión de plantarse frente a alguien, no había Dios que lo detuviera.

—X—X—X—

Terminó de fumar un cigarrillo. Venía de la consulta con Erwin. Le había hecho varios análisis y le había pedido muchos otros. Era una pesadilla que no tenía fin, tal vez porque era demasiado paranoico, porque en verdad no había verdaderos motivos para pensar mal. Era solo rutina, como Erwin le había dicho. Aunque nunca dejaba de ponerlo nervioso todo eso.

Compró unas latas de refresco heladas, de uva para Gunter, de manzana para Hanji y para Moblit, y de café helado para él. A las 11 de la mañana el calor no se soportaba. Llegó y se puso a trabajar de inmediato. Liberaría a los otros para el almuerzo y el recuperaría las horas perdidas de la mañana. Aunque era el dueño, jamás hacía diferencias en el trato o había utilizado su posición a su favor. Funcionaban como una gran cooperativa, todos hacían de todo, aunque luego Levi acarreara con los gastos fijos y los salarios.

Le insistieron para que los acompañara al Mc Donalds del shopping que estaba a tres cuadras, pero Levi se negó. Decidió pedir por delivery una ensalada de pollo, queso gouda, granos de maíz y lechuga, había empezado un estricto régimen hacía unas semanas que se complementaban con el ejercicio, quería incrementar un poco la masa muscular y tonificar todo lo posible su cuerpo. Luego que terminó el café helado, prendió los dos ventiladores del salón y sacó una botella de agua termal del refrigerador. Se la bajó hasta casi la mitad. Se cambió la sudada remera por una musculosa negra que dejaba apreciar sus marcados brazos y hombros, y se tiró en la camilla de plástico para una reparación de una fuga de aceite en una Corvette. Tomó el control remoto del equipo de audio y subió el volumen de "Californication" de Red Hot Chili Peppers, bien alto.

Luego de casi una hora, Levi estaba eligiendo unos repuestos de las repisas, cuando escuchó el ruido de un conocido remolque estacionando en su garaje. Miró de reojo desde su posición, Matheu le estaba prestando servicio a unos jovencitos que bajaron con él, mientras hacía descender un muy bonito Ford Focus color blanco.

Eren le pagó al hombre que le hizo una seña al dueño del taller y se fue.

—Estoy muerto de hambre —exclamó Jean con cara de pocos amigos.

Y como no, si habían varado hacía unas cuatro horas, bajo un sol de muerte en un paraje desoladísimo. Estaban transpirados, insolados, deshidratados, enojados y hambrientos.

—Armin, ve con el cara de pony a comer algo, yo me quedo hasta que resolvamos esto.

—Pero, Eren… Tú también debes comer.

—No te preocupes por mí. Llévate a la yegua porque te juro que no respondo de mí, Armin, no respondo. A la próxima cosa que diga le caigo a putazos.

El rubio suspiró meneando la cabeza, y luego con su mejor cara de ángel, tomó del brazo a Jean y lo arrastró consigo.

—Ven, vamos a comer Jeanboo, muero de hambre —el muchacho miró hacia atrás y cruzaron filosas miradas con Eren—. Ya, ya, vamos, busquemos algún bonito restaurante que tenga aire acondicionado. ¿Te hablé de la nueva perforadora de 21 mechas que pidió Rico? Va a llegar en dos días. Creo que voy a pedir una ampliación del presupuesto…

Sus voces se perdieron, Eren suspiró. Desde que habían aceptado el trabajo una serie de pequeñas (y grandes como la de ahora), desgracias se habían cernido una detrás de otra. La primera fue el robo de la mochila de Armin, con los planos y algunos equipos de calibración. Luego a Jean lo atropellaron, no fue algo grave, solo se le dislocó el hombro. Su madre enfermó grave, haciendo que pospusieran el viaje. Y cuando finalmente pudieron acercarse al lugar, ¡pum! Se les echa a perder el auto. Volvió a suspirar, el sudor perlándole la frente, y el ánimo por el suelo. Se giró para encarar al hombre del taller.

"¡Que descortés!", pensó, "podría haberse acercado al menos". Caminó hasta el mostrador. El rock sonaba fuerte, pero se percató de que el volumen disminuía y unos pasos se acercaban por detrás. Eren se giró y el otro hombre le causó un profundo impacto. Sus enormes bolillones verdes lo observaron desde las zapatillas negras, el pantalón de gabardina gris con bolsillos en los muslos, el cinturón de herramientas y la musculosa negra. Se venía limpiando la grasa de las manos con un trapo algo sucio.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Levi con ronca voz, Eren demoró tres segundos en responder.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Tú eres Levi? —el otro asintió, el de castaños cabellos dejó que su vista descendiera por su fornido cuello, escalara a sus labios y trepara por la respingada nariz—. Tengo un problema con el auto, ¿podrías revisarlo?

El mecánico comenzó a caminar hacia el carro con Eren por detrás como un cachorro. Cuando llegaron el muchacho le dio las llaves para que pudiera abrir la puerta y desde adentro apretar el botón que destrababa el capot.

—Antes de venir aquí, estuvimos en otro taller que nos quedó de pasada.

—¿"La rueda de Jhonny"?

—Eh, sí, ése. Bueno, el encargado del taller lo revisó y dijo que tenía el motor fundido. Pero Matheu, el señor del remolque, dijo que sería mejor escuchar la opinión de ustedes.

—Oh, ¿y cómo fue que el Gran Jhonny te dio ese diagnóstico? —preguntó levantado el capot y mirando adentro concienzudamente.

—Bueno, primero comenzó a calentar, luego a largar humo, enseguida lo apague y esperé el auxilio que lo remolcó a ese taller, ese tal Jhonny, lo miró por debajo, por donde perdía aceite, me dijo que había que rectificarlo porque el motor estaba fundido.

—Ajá, bueno la verdad que si solo le echó un vistazo por fuera, y por una fuga de aceite sacó la conclusión que estaba fundido, lo aplaudo de pie porque es un puto genio.

Eren sonrió naturalmente, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Nosotros, bueno, mis dos compañeros y yo, no tenemos idea de mecánica, excepto lo estrictamente básico.

—Escucha, si recalentó, con algo de suerte, se puede haber quemado la junta de tapa de cilindros, o no le pasó nada. Pero para salir de dudas y quedarte tranquilo hay que hacerle un exhaustivo chequeo. Para que tengas en cuenta: primero hay que restituirle el refrigerante, chequear el nivel de aceite y tratar de arrancar, se mide la compresión, nos fijamos si quema blanco (por los aros de aceite), si no golpea el motor —hizo una mueca con la mano para dar a entender su punto—, si lo sientes medianamente normal a lo que estás acostumbrado, habrá que hacerle dar unas vueltas, y fijarse entonces si perdió salida, potencia… Ahí podremos ver si quizás haya limado aros, pero solo después de estas pruebas se puede diagnosticar algo cercano. Desde ya te digo que hay que empezar por pensar que puede haber sido la junta de la tapa de cilindros, eso sería bastante simple, por lo que cruza los dedos para que solo sea eso. Pero también hay que tener en cuenta por qué calentó, no sea que se repita, porque entonces ahí sí puede descomponerse del todo. La verdad que magia en esto no hay, si no se revisa bien, no va. Y este oficio se presta desgraciadamente para estas cosas, ¿me explico?

—Sí, entiendo. Entonces, ¿puedes hacerle un diagnóstico completo para saber qué tiene?

—Mira, eh…

—Eren.

—Eren, tengo que terminar con un trabajo que es urgente —miró el reloj de su muñeca—, son las dos y cuarto, cerca de las tres vuelve mi equipo, recién entonces podríamos empezar a chequearlo. Si estás apurado, te puedo recomendar otro taller, queda a unos diez kilómetros de aquí, "Chapas Clay". Ellos siempre tienen personal disponible.

—Uf, entre llamar de nuevo al remolque y lo que nos saldrá trasladarlo otra vez, prefiero esperar. Matheu dijo que ustedes son los mejores del pueblo.

—No sé si seremos los mejores, pero puedes estar seguro que no te vamos a estafar. Si es la tapa de los cilindros, las cambiamos y asunto arreglado. Si es algo más, prepara la billetera porque te va a salir caro. Te advierto que no somos los más económicos, pero con seguridad te daremos garantía de nuestro trabajo.

—Entiendo. Confiaré en ustedes, Levi. ¿Te molesta si me quedo por aquí hasta que llegue tu equipo?

—No. Yo tengo que terminar con el otro trabajo, si quieres pasa al taller, no tenemos aire acondicionado pero al menos no te va a achicharrar el sol.

—Gracias —Eren volvió a seguirlo.

—¿Agua fresca?

—Sí, te lo agradecería.

Levi fue a la cocina y trajo una botella de vidrio con agua helada junto a un vaso. Se los dejó en el mostrador y miró de reojo la insignia de la minera "Campo Sagrado" en la camisa blanca del otro.

—¿Trabajan para la nueva minera?

—Sí, estamos en el equipo de exploración y análisis del suelo. Armin, uno de mis compañeros, es ingeniero geológico y tiene posgrados sobre minearología. Jean es ingeniero agrónomo y además tiene experiencia en geofísica, y yo soy geólogo, con especialización en sismología e hidrología. Como verás nos apasionan las ciencias terrestres.

—Ah, suena complicado —fue todo lo que acotó Levi mientras se acostaba en la camilla de plástico con ruedas que estaba en el piso y se metía debajo el auto que reposaba en uno de los elevadores. Eren se acercó con el vaso en la mano para seguir conversando.

—Llegamos hace dos días, y hoy nos tocaba hacer un estudio de campo en las salinas de Urcados. Pero al parecer nuestro auto no es el adecuado para estas travesías.

—Bueno, la verdad es que con esas pendientes y la altura es sobre exigirle demasiado. Deberían ir pensando en cambiarlo por una pick up o una camioneta con mayor tracción.

—Lo haremos, pero la verdad es que nos hemos recibido hace unos tres años, y esta es la primera vez que vamos a trabajar para una empresa de primera línea. Estamos muy emocionados —comentó con notable entusiasmo en su tono de voz, luego hizo una pausa mirando alrededor y continuó con la charla—. En el supuesto caso que el motor se haya fundido… ¿qué se debería hacer?

—Depende de cuánto sea el daño; si se ha partido la biela, el motor no sirve para nada salvo sus partes particulares, ya que la biela siempre termina rajando la camisa del cilindro o agujereando el cárter. Si llega a estar fundido, se revisa todo minuciosamente, lo que pueda estar dañado por dentro y por fuera, como los aros del pistón, rulemanes, el pistón en sí, la biela, o alguna rayadura en la camisa del cilindro, las válvulas, las juntas, todo eso. Para reparar el cilindro se rectifica o remecaniza el bloque con un torno, que es una máquina que tiene una mecha o broca calibrada por láser, y se usa con una computadora a la cual se le da la orden de cuantos milímetros o centímetros se quiere tornear, entonces se los pule hasta que queden suaves. Después, los pistones, aros, seguros, rulemanes y juntas se cambian todos por unos nuevos. Pero como te dije, hay que hacer los chequeos necesarios para descartar cualquier hipótesis.

—Wow… eso es… chino básico para mí —dijo riendo nervioso—. En el peor de los escenarios, ¿en cuánto tiempo puede estar listo?

—No te voy a mentir, tenemos bastante trabajo para esta semana. Si se fundió, y si aceptan el presupuesto, con mucha suerte podría estar para dentro de unos… mmm, nueve o diez días.

—Joder.

—Estas cosas llevan su tiempo. Pero conozco un tipo que por un precio bastante aceptable puede hacerles los traslados necesarios hasta que la máquina quede lista.

—De acuerdo, te lo agradecería.

—Igual, no seas pesimista, hay que hacer un análisis profundo para saber bien con qué estamos tratando.

Levi salió de debajo del auto, se incorporó y se fue a buscar unas pinzas más acordes para los ajustes que estaba haciendo. Cuando pasó cerca de Eren escuchó un gruñido proviniendo de su estómago. Lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Lo siento, es que… aún no almorcé.

—Mmm, creo que quedaron unas rodajas de pizza de ayer en el refrigerador. Si no te molesta la comida recalentada puedo darle un golpe con el microondas.

—No, por favor, no quiero causar molestias, más tarde iré a com- ¡gooaaaaammmm!

—Ya vuelvo —dijo Levi con su normal apatía.

Eren quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Sus ojos se pegaron a la espalda del más bajo apreciando toda su bien formada anatomía y se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente. No era de piedra, y ese hombre, ¡wow! No podía dejar de seguirlo con la mirada. Regresó con tres generosas y enormes rebanadas de pizza en un plato blanco que dejó en el mostrador junto a unas servilletas de papel.

—Oh, gracias, lamento las molestias.

—No te disculpes tanto. Además sé muy bien lo que se siente ser "el nuevo del pueblo" y tener hambre.

—Déjame que te lo compense —dijo Eren sacando su billetera, pero Levi negó con la cabeza.

—No, ni se te ocurra. Es un simple favor. Guarda tus billetes para la reparación, te harán falta. Ahora te dejo, por allí, la segunda puerta a la izquierda está el baño. Si necesitas algo más me avisas —y regresó para continuar su labor.

Eren se sentó en una banqueta alta mientras devoraba los pedazos de pizza. Desde allí admiró las redondeadas formas de los músculos de sus brazos, la concentración al realizar su trabajo. El ruido de las herramientas mezclándose con la letra de "Other side" de los Red Hot Chili Peppers. Esa canción le gustaba. Siempre que hacían viajes el gran problema a bordo era la música. Jean era más bien de las canciones latinas cachondas, reggaetonero y cumbiero, mientras que Armin era extremadamente clásico y del pop. Por lo que ya habían diseñado un sistema de turnos para no sacarse los ojos por el manejo del estéreo. A Eren le iba el rock y un poco la onda de lo dark y gótico.

Su último novio, Tobías, tocaba en una pequeña banda, tenía una onda punk muy cool, y Levi se lo recordaba un poco, aunque para ser honestos el atractivo físico del mecánico era mucho mayor. Por algún motivo siempre se terminaba enredando con tipos fríos y parcos de carácter, jamás supo por qué sus inclinaciones respondían a ese tipo de personalidad, pero así era. Se preguntó si Levi sería gay, y deseó que realmente fuera así.

Terminó de comer y se fue al baño para orinar y refrescarse un poco. Ellos venían del sur, no estaban acostumbrados a tanto calor. Cuando regresó el equipo de Levi estaba entrando al taller y saludando. Hanji codeó con poco disimulo a Levi.

—Ya veo por qué no quisiste venir a almorzar con nosotros, ¿haciendo citas a escondidas?

El muchacho levantó una ceja, luego la codeó fuerte para que se mantuviera en su lugar.

—Eren, mi equipo de trabajo, Hanji, Moblit y Gunter. Chicos, él es el dueño del Ford Focus de afuera. Lo revisó el Gran Jhonny.

—¿El viejo sabandija? —largó la mujer y Moblit trató de contener una risa.

—Oigan, más respeto. Como sea hay que hacerle una revisión profunda. Yo estoy terminando con al Corvette, Moblit y Gunter sigan trabajando en la Hilux y sus asientos, así que Hanji, lo dejo en tus manos.

—Muy bien, vamos Eren, préstame la llave.

Ambos se fueron hacia el auto, Moblit miró de reojo a su novia, como advirtiéndole que se comportara. A Levi esa actitud le llamó la atención pero no dijo nada.

Luego de un buen rato de revisiones y mediciones, Hanji habló al fin.

—Mira Eren, tenemos como para unas dos horas más de pruebas. Si quieres puedes volver para las cinco, yo creo que para entonces ya podemos tener un diagnóstico parcial.

—Bien. ¿Podrías llamarme un taxi, por favor? O si tienes un número para que yo llame…

—Sí, claro, de inmediato.

Eren se retiró, mandó un mensaje a sus compañeros de que se iba a descansar al hotel. No le respondieron, pero no le prestó importancia. Tal vez Armin estaría emocionado con alguna biblioteca o casa de electrónicos. Llegó al hotel y después de una rápida ducha y cambio de ropa, cayó en peso muerto sobre la cama.

Cuando regresó, Hanji estaba en el asiento del conductor, mientras Levi estaba mirando el motor y haciéndole señas con la mano.

—Hola, ¿cómo están?

—Yoy, Eren. Aquí, probando el acelerador —humo blanco comenzó a salir, Levi no reparó en él.

—¿Y qué parece?

—Déjalo esta noche —dijo Levi cerrando el capot—. Hicimos algunos chequeos. No tengo un diagnóstico completo, pero parece un poco desnivelado, eso ocurre cuando los metales internos del motor se deforman por exceso de calor, por falta de agua o de lubricante, haciendo que la cabeza del motor se deforme, así como las bielas. Por eso produce ruidos raros, propios de un motor con fierros deformados, y pérdida de compresión en los cilindros por el tema de la cabeza deformada. Entonces luego hay pérdida de potencia, y el paso de aceite a la cámara de combustión es lo que produce que empiece a salir el humo.

Eren asentía como si entendiera de lo que Levi le hablaba, aunque en verdad estaba completamente perdido. Hanji se rió, acercándose.

—No te preocupes, Eren. Levi tiene un sueño frustrado de ser docente, por eso se detiene a explicar con tantísimo detalle cada pequeña cosa que sucede en el motor, aunque ya le dije hasta el cansancio que a la gente eso no le interesa.

—Él dijo que no conocía de mecánica, sólo intentaba que se ilustrara un poco en el tema —se defendió el de negros cabellos.

—Más que ilustrarlo lo estás agobiando.

—No, Hanji, en verdad me intriga esto. Es verdad que sé poco y nada, pero es nunca había conocido a una persona que trabajara con tanta pasión en mecánica. Me hace dar ganas de conocer un poco más al respecto —la mujer abrió grande los ojos, mientras una enorme sonrisa le surcaba el rostro.

—Y deberías aprender, para que la próxima vez no te estafen en un taller —reforzó su punto Levi, echándole una mirada de advertencia a su colega.

—Bien, sacaré algunas cajas con herramientas que vamos a necesitar y dejaré el auto al cuidado de ustedes.

—¿Tienes en qué llevarlas al hotel, alojamiento, residencia…? —preguntó Hanji.

—Estamos en un hotel. Llamaré un taxi en todo caso.

—¿En qué hotel te quedas? —siguió indagando la mujer.

—En "Maiden Rose".

—Oh, Levi va ahora al gimnasio que está justo enfrente, ¿podrías acercarlo, enano?

El aludido levantó la cabeza y la miró con molestia.

—No, no, por favor, no quiero ser una complicación. Ya mismo llamaré un taxi —adujo Eren nervioso mientras manoteaba el celular del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—Deja eso. La anteojuda tiene razón, iré al gimnasio, en verdad no me cuesta nada darte un aventón. Primero guardemos tu auto y luego pasemos las cajas al mío —exclamó señalando un Toyota Yaris color negro con impresiones en los bajos de color naranja simulando llamas.

Entre los tres empujaron el Ford hasta meterlo dentro del lugar. Mientras llevaban las pesadas cajas, se sintió una bocina provenir de la calle.

—Me voy, gente —saludó Hanji corriendo a tomar su mochila, ni siquiera se acercó a Levi que la fulminaba con los ojos, por lo que sacudió la mano y corrió al auto de Moblit. Ya nadie quedaba en el taller, excepto ellos dos.

Terminaron de sacar todo, incluso dos bolsos con ropa, y mientras Eren seguía disculpándose, Levi cerró el local. Subieron al auto y antes de arrancar el más bajo puso un poco de Aerosmith, de su disco Nirvana. Adentro el coche era una belleza. El tablero había sido modificado, y el sonido envolvente parecía abrazar desde todos los ángulos.

—Linda máquina —acotó Eren sonriendo complacido.

—Sí, todavía no tiene todo lo que me gustaría, pero calculo que en unos, dos años ya le habré hecho todas las modificaciones que quiero.

Eren repasó con su dedo un sticker sobre el tablero que rezaba "Gata Negra" en letras verdes y aguamarinas con bordes plateados.

—Así se llama —el moreno enarcó una ceja—. El auto —aclaró Levi.

—Oh. Vaya. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido bautizar el mío.

—Es parte de mi obsesión por las ruedas. Este auto significa mucho para mí.

—Genial, yo también tengo una colección de piedras que son muy importantes —Levi lo miró de reojo—, piedras, ¿entiendes?, como soy geólogo…

—Sí, la capté —respondió apático y a Eren se le desmoronó la sonrisa. Pero pronto estuvo admirando con mucha cautela el perfil del mecánico. Era un hombre realmente hermoso.

—Por casualidad, ¿sabes de algún departamento que se esté rentando?

—La verdad no, pero mi madre tiene una amiga que es dueña de una inmobiliaria conocida. Le pediré que me averigüe.

—Genial, si sabes algo, por favor escríbeme o llámame, ¿ok? —Eren le tendió una tarjeta personal y Levi la agarró para guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Van a quedarse mucho tiempo?

—Bueno, nuestro contrato es por cuatro meses. Con posibilidad de extenderlo a seis. Luego para el otoño la actividad cesa un poco, pero ya veremos para entonces qué necesidades tiene la empresa. Estamos conociendo el lugar, parece tranquilo, pero no sé si me gustaría quedarme a vivir. Extraño un poco mi ciudad, sobre todo el clima y mi familia.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De Trost.

—Oh, ya veo. Si no te gusta el calor, vas a tener problemas aquí. Aunque yo me acostumbré bastante rápido.

—¿Eres de otra ciudad?

—Sí, nos mudamos hace unos… ocho o diez años más o menos. Es un pueblo chico, muchas cosas son difíciles de conseguir, pero dentro de todo la gente es pacífica y no se anda metiendo en la vida ajena. Al menos no me han dado problemas hasta ahora.

Eren frunció un poco el ceño con duda, pero prefirió no indagar, no había suficiente confianza como para tocar ciertos temas. Llegaron al hotel, eren llamó a sus compañeros que se conocieron finalmente con Levi. Descargaron las cajas y los bolsos, y luego de estacionar en otra parte, el compacto hombre se fue a su entrenamiento diario.

—¿Dónde se perdieron, par de mamones? —preguntó Eren mientras habría una lata de coca light.

—Armin se fue a comprar unas memorias y que se yo que otras cosas para su mega PC, yo me fui a comprar un par de nuevo botines para los estudios de campo. ¿Y tú qué, bastardo? ¿Acaso hiciste algo más productivo en el día más que mirarle el culo con descaro a ese enano de cara aburrida?

El rubio se carcajeó un poco, mientras tecleaba veloz en su notebook.

—¿Qué pasa, equino? ¿Estás celoso?

—Admito que Jean se divierte molestándote —se metió Armin para evitar la tercera guerra mundial—, pero tú admite que eres bastante evidente cuando alguien te interesa.

Eren bebió un sorbo, y luego tomó su carpeta para buscar parte del informe que tenía que terminar. Se rascó la nuca y luego levantó la vista hasta la dulce de su amigo.

—¿Se notó tanto? —preguntó en voz baja para que Jean no lo martirizara luego con sus bromas.

—Más o menos. Pero es bueno ver que alguien te interese para variar. Es hora de dejar a Tobías en el pasado, y lo sabes. ¿Levi es gay?

—No tengo idea. Y si lo es, no parece que yo le caiga muy bien, ja.

—Bueno, date tiempo, es el primer día que se conocen, quién te dice y la chispa del amor nace —lo alentó guiñándole un ojo.

—Sí, perro, tal vez si te lo follas nos haga un descuento —se burló Jean a sus espaldas, Eren rodó sus ojos y se concentró en su trabajo. Había sido prácticamente todo un día desperdiciado y no podía atrasarse con eso.

—X—X—X—

Hanji se apareció con los vasos térmicos y los pedidos de todos. Un mocachino para Moblit, un café con dulce de leche para Gunter, una leche chocolatada para ella, y un frapuchino para Levi.

—Café helado, sólo tú le encuentras el gusto a esa porquería —dijo la mujer alcanzándole el vaso.

—Cada cual con sus gustos.

—Y hablando de gustos —exclamó sonriendo con picardía y mirando al resto para que se acoplaran a su plan—, parece que uno de nuestros clientes anda bastante interesado en el jefe.

—¿Ah? —Levi la miró desconcertado, para luego beber un trago de su vaso.

—Bueno, es un hombre bien parecido, ¿no? —le consultó Gunter.

—¿De quién hablan? —indagó Levi realmente confundido.

—¿Todavía sigues dormido? —increpó Moblit—. Hablamos de Eren, el cliente de ayer.

—¿Qué con él?

—¡No te hagas! —largó Hanji—. Te estaba comiendo con la mirada. ¿No te dijo nada cuando se fueron al hotel?

—¡¿Se fueron a un hotel?! —exclamaron asombrados al mismo momento los otros dos.

—Ya, cálmense, solo lo acerqué al hotel donde se está quedando con los compañeros, tenía que llevar un montón de cajas con herramientas y qué se yo que más. Dejen de hacer volar su imaginación, solo le hice un favor, y les diré más, Hanji fue la que prácticamente me obligó a ofrecerle el aventón, "el gimnasio de Levi está frente a tu hotel" —dijo imitando su voz.

—Oh, me emocioné al vicio —dijo Gunter mientras se sentaba en una banqueta.

—Ya, Han, en serio, deja de dártelas de cupido, no necesito tu ayuda o la de nadie. Además, ¿un hombre? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

—Bueno, es cierto que solo te conocí dos novias nada más, pero no niegues que hubo tipos en tu vida que te gustaron muchísimo.

—Jhonny Deep no cuenta, es un puto actor —se defendió Levi mientras prendía la notebook.

—Por algo se empieza. Además, las mujeres fueron unas perras contigo, tal vez ahora deberías explorar otros horizontes —agregó Moblit apoyándose en la barra.

—Mmm…

—Tiene una mirada muy dulce, y no me niegues que tiene unos ojazos que enamoran —agregó Hanji.

—Hey, ya afloja con los piropos a ese tipo —le advirtió Moblit.

—Solo estoy haciendo que el jefecito se concientice de las posibilidades.

—Ya basta, deja de llamarme de ese modo. No se metan en mis gustos personales, por favor.

—Es que tus gustos apestan —acotó Hanji que se estaba terminando su bebida.

—Gunter, ven conmigo, vamos a terminar de chequear ese Ford. Hanji, llama al tipo de la Corvette, que te confirme que se la lleva al mediodía, ya está lista. Moblit, empieza con la reparación de la chapa del Clío. Por cierto, hoy llega un pedido a las dos, necesito que alguno se quede para que me ayude con el control, la carga de stock y para ordenarlo en el depósito.

—Yo me quedo —se ofreció Moblit.

—Genial. Voy a pedir unas costeletas con ensalada, ¿te apuntas?

—Sí, perfecto. Mmm, mejor con puré de papa y zapallo.

—Hecho. Bien, vamos que la mañana se va rápido.

A eso de la una Eren hizo acto de presencia. Levi le había mandado un mensaje para decirle que ya tenían el diagnóstico. Efectivamente el motor estaba desnivelado. Esta vez Levi les explicó a los tres todos los procesos necesarios. Les pasó por escrito un presupuesto con la mano de obra y todos los repuestos necesarios.

A Jean casi se le baja la presión, le terminaron dando un vaso de agua con azúcar. Armin estaba muy serio también. Eren habló con Levi para ver la posibilidad de una financiación o pago con tarjeta de crédito.

—Mira, Eren, podrías comprar los repuestos con tu tarjeta de los proveedores que trabajan conmigo on line, en cuanto a la mano de obra… Supongo que Hanji me puede ayudar. No sé, podría como mucho hacértelo en tres pagos.

—Gracias, Levi, en verdad sería una gran ayuda para nosotros.

—Bien, entonces tenemos un acuerdo. ¿Tienes tu tarjeta de crédito aquí? Mientras antes hagamos la compra de los repuestos, más pronto podremos iniciar la reparación.

—Sí, claro —Eren lo siguió al mostrador, donde Levi le mostró la selección de los repuestos en una página web de un proveedor de otra ciudad.

—Salen igual que los de aquí, pero el material es más resistente y las terminaciones con más precisas. Como te había dicho, la reparación tendrá una garantía de tres meses, siempre y cuando sigan nuestras indicaciones.

—Lo haremos.

—Oh, por cierto, te pasaré un contacto, se llama María Ángela Muralla, es la dueña de la inmobiliaria que te había mencionado. Le dijo a mi madre que tiene un par de departamentos económicos que tal vez sean del interés de ustedes —dijo tipeando en su celular.

—De nuevo, muchas gracias, la verdad es que necesitamos encontrar pronto un lugar donde quedarnos, el hotel es lindo, pero necesitamos más espacio de trabajo.

Conversaron un poco más, mientras Levi le hablaba de las zonas del pueblo que serían más seguras para vivir, a la vez que hacía las compras de los repuestos con la tarjeta de Eren.

—Muy bien, con eso terminamos —agregó cerrando la página, no sin antes mandar a imprimir la orden y los comprobantes de pago.

—El primer pago de la mano de obra, te lo podemos hacer el próximo lunes, ¿está bien?

—Bien, perfecto. Pásame tu email, te enviaré los datos de la cuenta bancaria para que puedas hacer el depósito.

—matatitanes.2000

—Ajá, ok, listo, ahí te pasé los datos. Cuando hagas la transferencia, me avisas.

—De acuerdo.

—Oigan muchachos —se acercó alegremente Hanji junto a los compañeros de Eren, y Levi la miró fijo como advertencia de que no se fuera de boca con alguna de sus locuras—, la semana que viene festejaré mi cumpleaños, ¡cumplo los treinta! Y antes que me agarre la depresión de las tres décadas, quisiera hacer un buen fiestón. ¿Les gustaría venir? Habrá muchas bebidas, hot dogs y papas fritas.

—Yo me apunto —aceptó casi de inmediato Jean.

—Será bueno socialmente para que podamos integrarnos mejor en el pueblo —acotó Armin.

—¿Tú irás Levi? —preguntó Eren de una manera muy natural, y las miradas volaron de un lugar a otro.

—Tch. No tengo remedio, es mi mejor amiga.

—¿Entonces los apunto a los tres? —preguntó Hanji emocionada.

—Sí, está bien, ¿qué debemos llevar? —consultó el moreno.

—Bueno, pueden colaborar con refrescos y pan para los hot dogs, el resto lo tengo cubierto. Le diré a Levi que te pase la dirección, lo haré el próximo viernes, empezaremos a eso de las nueve.

—Mejor los pasaré a buscar —se ofreció Levi—, es un jodido laberinto para llegar a su casa.

—Genial —aceptó Jean.

—Bueno, si llegamos a mudarnos o algo, yo te aviso por mensaje —aclaró Eren mirando al mecánico.

—¡Super! Tengo la impresión que será la mejor fiesta del mundo —exageró Hanji con los ojos brillando, el clima era ameno y divertido.

—X—X—X—

 _"Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero de la nada esa sombra oscura se le arrojó por un costado, haciendo que trastabillara y rodara por el duro suelo lleno de pequeñas piedras afiladas. Se hizo algunos cortes en las manos, y los sintió acomodándose a su alrededor. Sus gruesas voces, como cuchillos, susurrando burlas constantes, carcajadas soeces._

 _Intentó ponerse de pie, pero una feroz patada en su abdomen hizo que su cuerpo se doblara, parecía como si su estómago se le hubiera agolpado en la garganta. Se sintió asquerosamente débil. Tomó un puñado de piedras apretando los dientes y se los aventó a la cara, para girarse y huir de nuevo. Le agarraron de los largos cabellos y tiraron hacia atrás, su espalda golpeó con dureza el piso, quitándole todo el aire, haciendo que exhalara un gemido de dolor._

 _Cold se sentó encima de su estómago, mientras los otros dos le sostenían los brazos, uno cada uno. Dolía. Dolía el miedo que producía que su respiración fuera la de un conejo asustado. Acorralado._

 _—¿Sabés que te hace falta? Una buena verga que te haga gemir…_

 _Sus secuaces se carcajearon de una manera grotesca, Levi le escupió un gargajo directo a la cara. Cold le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, resentimiento, y sin mediar palabra alguna, le asestó una trompada muy fuerte, que lo aturdió por completo. Sintió que la boca se le llenaba de saliva y sangre, cayéndose los líquidos por una de las comisuras de sus labios._

 _Taparon su boca, mientras Cold levantaba su ropa hasta las clavículas y tocaba todo a su paso._

 _Impotencia._

 _Las lágrimas saltaron, mientras sus gritos eran sofocados; él que nunca lloraba ante nadie, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y lágrimas que ardían._

 _—Deja de luchar, no te servirá de nada. Hoy haremos lo que nos plazca contigo."_

Se cayó de la cama con un golpe seco, el cuerpo tiritando. A los pocos segundos la primera alarma programada comenzó a sonar. Levi la apagó. A duras penas se sentó en la cama. Abrazó una de sus almohadas y lloró un poco. Otra vez esa eterna pesadilla, esos recuerdos imborrables, esas sensaciones tan desagradables.

Cuando al fin se pudo calmar un poco. Se puso de pie y fue a arreglarse a su baño. Luego sacó una de las jeringas estériles de su cajón, trajo una ampolla del pequeño refrigerador que tenía allí. Preparó la inyección y se la colocó cerca del ombligo. Ese pequeño ritual siempre lo llenaba de fuerzas para poder continuar. Se paró frente a su espejo, ese de media luna en una de las puertas de un ropero de roble que tenía en el amplio cuarto. La luz del amanecer alejando la oscuridad.

—Eres fuerte ahora, el más fuerte de todos. Y ellos… ellos van a pagar, tarde o temprano… pero pagarán por todo…

.

By Luna de Acero… satisfecha…


	2. Esos tormentosos recuerdos

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, mil perdones, sé que esperan mucho de mi, y vengo lenta como un caracol. Lo siento, téngame paciencia, dije que habría cositas interesantes este finde y así será. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO AMORES! Ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar este fic los miércoles, por eso hoy dejo este cap y probablemente mañana por la noche deje el siguiente, haré lo posible. Tengan paciencia, la historia irá lenta pero valdrá la pena! OJO A LAS ADVERTENCIAS, nothing more, kisses!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon R18, Levi x Petra, si no lo quieren leer lo puse en negrita para que puedan saltearlo, aunque yo digo que no es para tanto, algo de sand y angs, pero en el próximo cap ya habrá más cositas interesantes con Eren, aguanten!

* * *

QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPÍTULO A MY SISTÁH **YAOI´BLYFF** (POR DIOS PASEN POR SU PERFIL EN FANFICTION, ES UNA GENIA), PORQUE LOS MEJORES CONSEJOS DE LA VIDA ME LOS DA ELLA, ME ESCUCHA Y ME DA MUY BUENAS IDEAS, MUCHAS DE SUS IDEAS ESTÁN PLASMADAS ACÁ, ESPERO LE GUSTE.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"El karma es experiencia, la experiencia crea memoria,**_

 _ **la memoria crea imaginación y deseo, y el deseo**_

 _ **crea de nuevo el karma".**_

 _ **Deepak Chopra**_

.

.

—Ponte lindo, o mejor dicho más lindo —recomendó Hanji mientras terminaba de guardar algunas herramientas.

—Basta, en serio. Detesto cuando te obsesionas con algo.

—Levi, el tipo está que arde, no me lo niegues.

—Si tanto te gusta, aprovéchalo tú.

—Neh, ya tengo a Moblit, es perfecto para mí, al menos por ahora. Bueno me voy, quiero tomar una ducha y arreglarme apropiadamente. Hey —se acercó y buscó la gris mirada de su amigo—, deja de esconderte, ¿ok? Relájate, disfruta, libérate.

—Me mira un poco un tipo que nadie conoce y ya te haces toda una película en tu cabeza de que será el gran amor de mi vida, creo que la que debe relajarse eres tú, anteojuda. La vida no es una película de Hollywood.

—No te cierres solo porque es hombre. Simplemente diviértete, fíjate si tienen cosas en común, no te estoy diciendo que te pongas de novio, solo que dejes ya de subir barreras. Además presiento que éste es especial, éste va a valer la pena, enano, ya vas a ver.

—Y así termina nuestra sección "Consejos de la Loca" —anunció Levi con voz de locutor.

Hanji le tiró el trapo para quitarse la grasa de las manos a la cara, el hombre lo atrapó en el acto. Saludó con la mano y se fue. Levi estuvo un rato más, haciendo un poco de inventario y anotando algunas cosas antes de cerrar.

Fue a su casa, se bañó, se afeitó y cuando estaba vistiéndose comenzó a sonar su celular. Lo agarró algunos segundos viendo el nombre de "Petra hermosa", en la pantalla y sopesando si debería atenderla o no. Al fin, suspirando, atendió.

—Levi —le largó con esa voz aguda suya que lo hacía estremecerse.

—Petra...

—Necesito verte —fue casi un susurro, Levi tuvo que sentarse, ella sabía perfectamente qué armas usar. No había sido un "quiero", era una súplica encubierta.

—Bonita, ya lo hemos hablado la última vez ¿cierto? —respondió cerrando los ojos y tratando de tener el máximo autocontrol.

Escuchó un suspiro casi ahogado, mientras la respiración de Petra se aceleraba.

—Levi... te extraño... te... deseo...

Bajó el aparato para sacudir la cabeza y despejar un poco su mente que se había nublado en dos segundos con esa melosa voz que sonaba tan lasciva ahora. Volvió a retomar la conversación, carraspeando un poco para aclarar su garganta.

—Es el cumpleaños de Hanji, no puedo faltar —¡perfecto! Al menos ahora tenía una excusa que lo ayudaría a salir de la encrucijada, porque su voluntad era débil ante esa mujer, muy débil.

—Ya veo —Petra suspiró con decepción—, entonces me depilé entera en vano, y no solo eso, compré este conjunto tan lindo... tú me dijiste que quedaría bien en mí, ¿lo recuerdas?, ¿el blanco con tiras fucsias y vellón? Me aprieta tanto aquí abajo, de solo pensar que son tus dedos tocándome, mmm, se pone todo pringoso. ¡Ah! Y yo estoy libre esta noche.

Levi se mordió el labio sin poder contestar, toda su piel electrificada.

—Iré a verte a las cuatro, Levi. Estoy sola, te necesito, y sé, que tú también me necesitas.

Se escuchó un sonoro beso y la llamada terminó. Se tiró de espaldas en la cama, el corazón le latía alocado. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirle que no? Bueno, eso era obvio, había mucha química, todavía la deseaba, todavía... tenía sentimientos de los que no podía deshacerse.

Se puso de pie de nuevo, terminó de arreglarse y cogió el regalo que había escogido hacia unos días, Hanji seguro iba a chillar como puerco que va al matadero. Antes de arrancar le mandó un mensaje a Eren para avisar que en quince minutos los estaría buscando, a lo que el joven le respondió afirmativamente de inmediato.

Mientras manejaba comenzó a pensar en Eren. Realmente nunca tuvieron un tiempo para charlar fuera del taller. No entendía por qué todos insistían en que el joven estaba interesado en él. Para ser honestos nunca notó nada fuera de lo común, además Eren era... era demasiado lindo físicamente, seguro debía tener una fila de gente detrás de él, no gracias, no tenía ganas de competir con nadie. Se observó por el espejo retrovisor, no quería volver a sentir esa sensación de abandono otra vez. Además era un hombre como él, y a él no le gustaban los hombres. Apretó la mandíbula al recordar esos eventos funestos del pasado. Alargó la mano para poner algo de música que le despejara la cabeza. Metallica, "Nothing Else Matters", era una excelente canción, justo para ese momento.

 _"Nunca me había abierto de esta forma,_

 _La vida es nuestra. La vivimos a nuestra manera._

 _Todas estas palabras que simplemente no digo..._

 _Y nada más importa"._

Su celular sonó un par de veces, pero no lo atendió. Levi era un conductor responsable, solo agarraba su celular si estaba estacionado o fuera del auto.

Una vez que estacionó fuera del complejo de departamentos, sacó el aparato para mandar un mensaje y avisar que ya estaba allí. Revisó y se dio con fotos de Petra en esa lencería que le había mencionado. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan linda?

—¡Hola! —Eren abrió la puerta del acompañante y entró dejándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Eren, Armin, Jean.

—Buenas noches, Levi —devolvió el rubio que se estaba acomodando atrás con el tercero.

—¿Qué tal? —habló animado Jean—. ¿Parece que va a ser una buena fiesta o qué?

—Hanji es mala en muchas cosas, pero para las fiestas le pone todo el empeño —respondió Levi, arrancando.

—Le compramos un CD de SHINee, junto con una taza de colección —contó Eren mostrando el paquete rojo entre sus manos que Levi no había notado.

—Se la van a comprar para toda la vida con eso —dijo Levi, mientras disimuladamente chequeaba lo atractivo que estaba Eren en esos jeans azules, zapatillas rojas y playera del mismo color, una chaqueta negra completaba el look, además el persistente perfume amaderado y canela lo invadió apenas entró el cálido viento nocturno por la ventanilla.

—Qué bueno —Eren tampoco perdió tiempo para mirar a Levi.

Una playera negra de Aerosmith, un pantalón cargo gris, zapatillas negras y una muñequera de cuero negro con tachas. El de ojos verdes sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

Llegaron en poco menos de 15 minutos a la casa de Hanji. El jolgorio se llevaba a cabo en el jardín. Todo estaba lleno de lámparas japonesas de papel de arroz tendidas a lo largo de cordeles que le daban una luz suave y cálida al ambiente. Había una barra de tragos y algunos barriles con hielo y latas de cerveza. Una mesa con bocadillos salados y otra con dulces, algunas mesitas y sillas desperdigadas por los costados. Un DJ estaba con música a pleno en una esquina, algo de pop remixado.

Lo primero que hicieron fue saludar a la cumpleañera que se deshizo en gritos, abrazos y sonrisas al recibirlos. Ya había al menos unas 30 personas cuando llegaron, y quedarían otras 30 más por llegar. Siguieron a Levi que se juntó con algunos conocidos y los presentó para que pudieran entablar conversación.

Con más calma Eren notó que Levi tenía unos fornidos músculos, estaba levemente bronceado, pero su piel era al menos dos tonos más clara que la de él. Pronto comenzaron a beber y la música a subir de intensidad. Hanji bailó con casi todos, excepto con Levi, porque aunque le rogó no hubo forma que aceptara hacer el ridículo en el patio, según sus palabras. Luego comieron algunas rebanadas de pizza, algunos bocadillos y siguieron con la barra de tragos.

Eren volvía del baño, a eso de la de la una de la mañana, para entonces la fiesta estaba en su punto máximo de apogeo. Pero notó que Levi había desaparecido. Primero lo buscó tranquilamente recorriendo todo el predio que ya estaba con bastante gente. Al final se dio por vencido y se apostó contra una pared.

—¡EREN! —el sorpresivo grito lo hizo saltar en su lugar. Hanji estaba un poco picada por el alcohol para entonces, y cómo no, si la hacían brindar a cada rato—. ¿Buscas a Levi? No lo vas a encontrar, es un poco huraño y no soporta mucho el alboroto. Toma —dijo sacando dos latas de cervezas de uno de los barriles—, siempre se va a mi terraza, estoy segura que está solo allá como gato desconfiado. Es tu oportunidad, ve por él, vaquero.

Luego lo empujó con poco disimulo.

—Ok, gracias —alcanzó a balbucear antes de perderse un poco y encontrar finalmente las escaleras a la terraza.

Efectivamente ahí lo encontró, sentado en un montículo de cemento que oficiaba de banco.

—Hey, ¿te molesta si te acompaño? —preguntó acercándose con cautela. Levi se corrió para darle lugar como toda respuesta. Eren le ofreció la lata que había llevado, el otro aceptó.

—Gracias.

—Qué lindo lugar, muy... espacioso —trató de iniciar tema, Eren.

El cielo estaba despejado y la luna iluminaba ese sector de la casa, eso y los faros de la calle.

—Lo siento, me aburren un poco las fiestas tan bulliciosas. Solo me someto a esto cada año por el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga.

—¿No sales a antros?

—Bueno, sí, pero tampoco suelo quedarme demasiado. Solo voy, veo que hay y me vuelvo. Si están mis amigos prefiero algo más calmado, más doméstico, música que no te infarte los oídos y algo de buena comida —contó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

—A mí me gustan las fiestas para ser honesto. Será que no pude disfrutar mucho mientras estudiaba. Tuve que trabajar también y eso no me dejaba mucho tiempo para divertirme.

—Así que eres un chico fiestero.

—No, bueno, no mucho, pero cuando me invitan trato de pasarla bien. Veo que te gusta el rock, a mí también —continuó tratando de cambiar el tópico de la conversación.

—Si tengo un dios ese es metalero y pesado —Eren rió auténticamente.

—¿Bandas?

—Lo clásico, Metallica, Aerosmith, Oasis, Kiss, Omen, Tyrant, Damien Thorne.

—¿Damien Thorne? ¿En serio? —Eren se exaltó—, ¡los adoro! Mi favorita es-

—The Ritual —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron. Era la primera vez que Eren veía esa sonrisa relajada en el rostro de Levi y le encantó.

—Hell's Reign es muy buena también —dijo Levi.

—Aaah, me encanta. —Eren entonó una estrofa, Levi lo secundó con una increíble voz armoniosa pero algo aguda que lo sorprendió, aunque se complementaba muy bien con la suya.

"Death from both ends, laws left aside,  
taking all their lives, evil in their minds,  
the forces of death have lead them astray,  
not just for the past, but now for today"

 _"Muerte por todos lados, leyes dejadas de lado,_

 _tomando todas sus vidas, el mal en sus mentes,_

 _las fuerzas de la muerte los han descarriado,_

 _no solo por el pasado, pero ahora por hoy"_

—Al fin encuentro alguien que le gusta Damien Thorne.

—Bueno, me gusta cuando mezclan lo místico con el rock. Las primeras de Nigthwish son de mis favoritas, por ejemplo.

—Ni hablar, tengo toda la discografía de ellos, aunque últimamente no han producido buenas cosas, me gusta más el estilo épico que tenían antes.

—Ahora escucho más Therion, o Epica, pero es que me agarra por temporadas.

—Definitivamente deberíamos ir a un recital juntos, ya sabes, a disfrutar como se debe.

—Sí, podría ser interesante, brindo por eso —chocaron las cervezas y continuaron charlando animadamente. Luego del inicio en la música pudieron seguir hablando con mucha más confianza.

—¿Así que te gusta el fitness?

—Uh, si, lo disfruto muchísimo.

—¿El fisicoculturismo, no?

—Me gusta también, pero ya ves que hay mucho comercio metido, bah, en el fitness también, pero siento que es más saludable. Fui a ver competencias de fisicoculturismo, no todos, pero te digo que una gran mayoría de los participantes se meten de todo.

—Tú tienes unos brazos bien... bien musculosos —dijo Eren mirando a Levi con un poco de lascivia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Son demasiado grandes? —exclamó alarmado Levi, malentendiendo sus palabras.

—No, no, todo lo contrario son... perfectos, digo, tienes un cuerpo genial.

—Ni tanto, mi altura no ayuda mucho, en cambio tú tienes una altura maravillosa, si entrenaras un poco serías un gran candidato.

—¿Candidato? —Eren se ruborizó un poco y Levi levantó una ceja extrañado.

—Para las competencias de fitness —aclaró y Eren se rió torpemente.

—Ah, sí, eso, claro, claro.

—Mira, éste es Aziz Shavershian, tiene una contextura parecida a la tuya —le mostró algunas fotos en el celular.

—Oh, es verdad, ¿esa es Jen Selter?

—Sí, ¿la conoces? Bueno, es bastante famosa, es una de mis ídolas, mira ese cuerpo, es un sueño hecho realidad —comentó mientras ambos miraban la foto—, es pequeña, pero compacta, no hay parte de su cuerpo que no esté trabajado. ¡Joder!

Eren dejó de prestarle atención a las fotos y se concentró en lo cerca que tenía a Levi, lo bien que olía, algo suave y dulce que no supo descifrar, en verdad que ese hombre le estaba removiendo muchas cosas.

—Sí, es muy linda.

—¿Y qué me dices de Maria Paulette? Mira esos trapecios, esos oblicuos, ¡Dios!

—Impresionante, esa sí que... ¡Wow! Igual no tienes nada que envidiarles, quiero decir no te vi sin ropa pero se nota que entrenas duro, ¿no? —Eren intentaba luchar estoicamente para que no le ganara el sonrojo, mientras Levi lo miraba tratando de no reírse, en verdad el tipo era algo torpe.

—Entreno mucho, es verdad. Corro por las mañanas y voy al gimnasio cuando cerramos el taller, hago fitness pero también boxeo. Un tiempo hice algo de Muay Thai.

—Me perdí.

—Algunos lo consideran un tipo de, deporte extremo digamos. Es como una especie de boxeo tailandés. Se desarrolla por medio de golpes con técnicas combinadas de piernas, brazos, pies, rodillas, y codos, además de algunos barridos, sujeciones y lanzamientos. Ah, lo disfrutaba mucho, pero ahora cerraron el centro donde lo podía practicar. Así que me conformo con mis clases de boxeo, igual son bastante intensas.

—Wow, espero no hacerte enojar nunca —comentó el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa más suave—. No pareces del tipo "agresivo", si quieres mi opinión.

—Las apariencias engañan, créeme. Igual no soy agresivo a menos que me provoquen.

—Se terminó la cerveza, voy a buscar más, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

—No, bajaré para ir al baño un momento —habló el más bajo.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora estuvieron en el mismo lugar, con nuevas latas y unas rodajas del pastel de Hanji que estaba delicioso. Volvieron a conversar entretenidamente, tanto que no repararon en sus amigos o en otros detalles más que en charlar y disfrutar el momento.

—Es increíble como se ve la luna desde aquí.

—Sí, es un lugar fantástico. Antes solía visitarla más seguido y pasábamos horas aquí.

Eren miró el perfil del azabache y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba de nuevo.

—Es agradable hablar contigo, siento como que las cosas fluyen, aparte que tenemos gustos similares —le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Sí, es cierto. A veces sé que parezco un poco parco o tosco, pero por lo general es cuando no me siento completamente en confianza. Juro que no soy tan constipado.

Ambos rieron afablemente y Eren rotó la lata de cerveza entre sus dedos. Luego apoyó una mano detrás del cuerpo de Levi e inclinó un poco el torso hacia él. El otro se semi giró y sus ojos hicieron conexión. Eren no desaprovechó la oportunidad, y si bien no se le tiró encima, se le acercó bastante rápido para juntar sus labios.

Levi abrió los ojos y soltó su lata que cayó rodando al suelo. Eren lo retuvo, sosteniendo su quijada y profundizando el beso. No fue como el más bajo esperaba, si bien era un roce firme, los labios de Eren eran blandos y cálidos, de pronto todo su cuerpo se estremeció, porque ni él mismo había sido consciente de todo el tiempo que llevaba necesitando afecto... porque no se trataba solo de buscar otro cuerpo, se trataba de... otra cosa que no tenía que ver con sexo, estaba seguro. Entreabrió su boca y sus lenguas se rozaron con lentitud, al fin cerró sus ojos para concentrarse.

Los primeros besos tienen ese timing descoordinado que pueden durar desde segundos hasta toda la vida. Afortunadamente esta vez solo fueron segundos, porque enseguida encontraron el ritmo adecuado. Ambos explorándose, disfrutándose sin ser bruscos, pero a la vez sin caer en la completa lentitud. Bebieron un buen rato de sus alientos y humedad, hasta que al fin Levi bajó la cabeza y se alejó un poco aturdido. Tenía los poros de sus brazos erizados, y la respiración algo agitada.

—Uf, quería hacer eso desde hace horas... —largó el moreno mirándole de nuevo la boca al mecánico.

—Ah, genial —¿genial?, ¿era todo lo que se le ocurría decir? Bueno, lo cierto es que estaba tan apabullado que no estaba seguro de cómo continuar.

Justo en ese momento, salvado por la campana, sonó su celular. Torpemente lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo atendió de inmediato sin fijarse quien llamaba.

—¿Levi? —lo despabiló esa suave voz tan conocida—, ¿no vas a venir?

Miró rápidamente el reloj en su muñeca y chasqueó la lengua, ¡las cuatro y media!, ¿en qué momento voló el tiempo de esa forma?

—Lo s-siento, me demoré con... algo —Eren se alejó un poco sentándose más erguido y bebiendo un trago de su lata—. Bueno, está bien. Ya voy.

—¿Una emergencia? —preguntó el de ojos verdes con tranquilidad.

—Más o menos, un... compromiso que había olvidado. Debo irme —Levi se puso de pie sacudiéndose el pantalón, Eren lo imitó con algo de decepción en la mirada.

—Hey, tengo boletos el sábado para ver "Happy Dead Day", ¿quieres venir?

—Sí, claro, me encantan las de terror, aunque bueno, últimamente no se puede decir que las películas causen miedo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no creo que esta cause miedo tampoco, pero al menos el argumento es interesante. Entones... ¿nos vemos a las siete?

—¿A qué hora empieza? —Eren chequeó la aplicación en su celular—. A las ocho y media. Pero pensé que a lo mejor querrías comer algo antes.

—Es que cerramos a las seis, no haré tiempo para ir bañarme y llegar. ¿Siete y media?

—Perfecto.

—Bueno, mmm, te busco con mi auto.

—De acuerdo.

Fue una despedida incómoda, Eren se acercó para besarlo en los labios, pero Levi lo esquivó casi en automático, el de ojos verdes alejó su cabeza para entonces alargar su mano y a la vez Levi se acercó para besarlo. Al final se terminaron riendo de su descoordinación y se dieron la mano.

—Guardaré este beso que evitaste para el sábado —le largó Eren confiado, apretando un poco los blancos dedos entre los suyos. El más bajo rió ante la frase y asintió antes de retirarse.

Pasó a saludar a Hanji que estaba más ebria todavía.

—Loca, me voy.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Vuelve con Eren que todos estábamos mirando lo lindo que se besaban, ja, ja.

Levi rodó los ojos y suspiró, no dudaba que seguro en algún momento los fue a espiar.

—En serio, me voy, es muy tarde y si sigo bebiendo no podré manejar.

—Bueno... ¡Espera! —Moblit la miró de reojo como fijándose que no se mandara una de las suyas—. Son casi las cinco, ¿por qué te vas tan deprisa?

—¿Estás sorda? Te dije que ya no debo beber más, estoy cansado, ten compasión.

—Aaaah, eres un mentiroso ¡hic! —le susurró mirándolo enojada, Levi se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza—. Ya vamos a hablar tú y yo, quedamos en que los cumpleaños se respetaban, seguro esa enana del infierno te estuvo presionando. Ay, Levi, eres bien facilote.

—Han, ya deja que se vaya —intervino Moblit al ver el notable nerviosismo de azabache.

—Bueno, bueno, adiós. No vengas a llorar en mi hombro el lunes.

Hanji lo abrazó y después de regañarlo de nuevo, le sonrió.

—Gracias por venir y por el regalo —Levi le había comprado junto con Moblit entradas para ir a ver el recital en vivo de EXO, una banda de k-pop—. Dile a la bruja que se pudra y se vaya a la mierda de mi parte.

—Ya, Han, ¡Dios! —Moblit la despegó de Levi al fin.

La saludó con la mano y al resto de los presentes, miró de reojo a Eren que se había acercado al grupo y se fue.

Mientras manejaba iba pensando en ese beso que se habían dado. Wow. Eso había sido... inesperado. Entonces era cierto, Eren gustaba de él. La verdad era que había sentido una poderosa corriente de electricidad cuando sus labios se juntaron. Y la charla, la charla fue de lo mejor, se rieron bastante, todo fluyó correctamente, fue agradable.

Se mordió la uña del dedo gordo, ¿por qué un hombre? Nunca se había fijado en ellos, siempre le parecieron desagradables, al menos desde un punto de vista amoroso, porque amigos tenía bastantes. Tampoco era como si se fueran a casar. "Cálmate, Levi", se dijo a sí mismo. Por otro lado no le veía lo malo a probar. El sábado podría saber si había más cosas en común o qué, ya no se enredaría más con esto.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Petra estaba temblando, esperándolo apoyada en la entrada a su cuarto. Se reprendió por haberse olvidado y haberla dejado allí sola, sobre todo a esa hora que era peligroso. Metió el auto y se le unió de inmediato.

 _—¡Levi! —saludó ella con una espléndida sonrisa._

 _—Lo siento, de verdad, el tiempo voló realmente._

 _Petra enredó sus brazos en el fornido cuello y lo besó con ganas salvajes. Levi la apretó contra la puerta de entrada, sin poder coordinar demasiado bien para abrir. ¡Ah, que ricos besos!, los mejores, aunque el de Eren no estuvo mal, pero ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Cuando al fin pudo abrir, ingresaron sin despegar sus bocas. Petra pegó un brinco y enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Levi, que la sostenía con sus fuertes brazos._

 _Llegaron a la cama y comenzaron a sacarse la ropa con rapidez, las callosas manos de Levi recorriendo la suave piel, la lencería blanca y fucsia que lo excitaba tanto. Su boca descendió de su cuello a la clavícula, Petra regalándole gemidos profundos y provocadores. Apretó los suaves pechos por sobre la tela, mientras la mujer tocaba su torso a su antojo, ahora al desnudo._

 _—Levi, Levi, p-por fa-favor, mmm..._

 _La empujó sobre el colchón y le bajó un poco el borde del apretado corsé, los senos desbordaron con los pezones rosados y erguidos por las fricciones. Levi succionó con fuerza, Petra enterró sus dedos en su sedosa cabellera. Ambos intoxicados de lujuria. Mientras le comía los pechos con voracidad, una de sus manos viajó a la delicada entrepierna y masajeó sugestivamente por encima de la fina tela. Petra se arqueaba para lograr más fricción, mientras gemía descaradamente. Levi conocía ese cuerpo de memoria, y lo deseaba tanto, tanto, quería que la hiciera llegar al clímax solo como él sabía._

 _Soltó los pechos un momento y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Apoyó la nariz en su entrepierna embriagándose de su almizclado perfume, jamás se cansaría de él. Lamió a discreción, empapando el precioso encaje, su saliva mezclándose con los humores femeninos, luego comenzó a sorber y raspar con sus dientes._

 _—¡Ah, Levi! Más, más..._

 _Levantó brevemente la mirada, Petra se retorcía los pezones, mientras resoplaba y estaba roja como una manzana en su mejor punto. Metió una mano dentro de sus pantalones para darse algo de satisfacción, con la otra corrió la tanga y al fin pudo probar la deliciosa piel, suave, tierna, húmeda, tersa. ¡Cómo había extrañado esa perfecta hendidura, su sabor tan exquisito!_

 _Uno de sus pulgares apretó suavemente el inflamado clítoris, con la precisión justa, sin ser brusco, mientras su boca seguía estimulándola, su lengua infiltrándose profundamente, succionando su monte de venus, luego perfilando con la punta de la lengua sus henchidos labios menores, y al fin quitando su dedo para estimular ese pequeño botón de carne que ponía a la chica a delirar de puro éxtasis._

 _El sexo con Levi era lo más asombroso del mundo, nadie podía hacerla disfrutar de esa manera, sus pieles se ansiaban, se complementaban de manera perfecta._

 _Levi apretó las suaves nalgas y empujó con su nariz y boca, ya sabía el ritmo preciso, incluso los ruidos que hacía que le anunciaba que estaba muy cerca del ansiado orgasmo. Un trabajo impecable, que acabó con una Petra completamente empapada de fluidos y agitada, semi desnuda sobre su colchón. Le regaló un gemido prolongado y agudo, todos los músculos de su menudo cuerpo completamente tensos. Petra se perdió en las oleadas de placer obsceno que la atacaban sin parar._

 _Levi se tiró de espaldas algo cansado, mientras se estimulaba con su mano. Luego de unos minutos Petra se le subió encima, él le sonrió perezosamente._

 _—Ahora me toca a mí —le anunció con una pícara mirada._

 _Levi amaba las previas con Petra, ahora no disponían de mucho tiempo, pero por lo general podían estar tranquilamente una hora prodigándose caricias y estimulaciones de todo tipo. La chica tiró de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, lo necesitaba desnudo cuanto antes. Se quedó mirándolo un buen rato aunque no hubiera mucha luz._

 _—¿Qué? —preguntó Levi enarcando una ceja._

 _—Eres tan hermoso, tan hermoso. Mira lo definido que estás —dijo recorriendo con sus delicados dedos todos sus precipicios de tensa y agraciada piel._

 _Se acercó a su rostro y se besaron largamente, mientras Levi a tientas aflojaba el corsé para sacárselo, le quedaba muy bien, pero prefería su piel desnuda._

 _Después que se cansaron de besarse, Petra atendió su torso, cada pequeño y definido músculo, para descender hasta su entrepierna, donde le devolvió el favor dedicándose con ahínco a darle muchísimo gozo._

 _Levi cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, completamente entregado. Necesitaba eso, pasión, caricias, besos, necesitaba tenerla un poco más entre sus brazos. Siguieron en sus ardorosas actividades incluso después del amanecer. Hasta que ambos quedaron extenuados sobre la cama._

Levi recuperó la conciencia pasado el mediodía. Cuando estiró su mano, el lugar estaba vacío. Petra ya no estaba, nunca se quedaba después de esos encuentros, él ya sabía los motivos, sabía que siempre iba a ser así, y sin embargo lo seguía destrozando, ¿por qué se hacía eso, entonces?

Se fue a lavar la cara, a quitarse las lagañas y algunas lágrimas, lavarse los dientes y arreglarse un poco. Lo domingos era sagrado comer con su madre. Cuando entró a la casa la mesa estaba puesta. Esta vez se había esmerado con un carré de cerdo con papas doradas y especias.

—Buenos días, ya estaba por llamarte —saludó Kuchel.

—Msmsdías —murmuró algo cansado, se sirvió un vaso de gaseosa helada y bebió con avidez.

—Así que dejaste que viniera de nuevo.

—Hey, no me martirices, ¿ok? —advirtió con cara de pocos amigos.

—Haz lo que te plazca, ya eres un adulto hecho y derecho. Es solo que me duele verte así de devastado luego, no mereces esto y lo sabes —Levi suspiró—. Perra.

—¡Mamá!

—Ya, ya, prueba la carne —dijo pasándole un plato opulentamente servido—, la maceré desde ayer, la puse hace cuatro horas en el horno al mínimo, debería estar bien.

—Mmm, exquisito, en verdad te superaste —elogió Levi, luego de sentir como el trozo prácticamente se derretía sobre sus papilas gustativas.

Kuchel se puso de pie y abrazó su cabeza contra su vientre, Levi se dejó. No se dijeron nada, pero realmente necesitaba de esa muestra de afecto. Luego ella depositó un beso en su coronilla. Y tomando su rostro entre sus manos le habló.

—Te amo y vales mucho, no lo olvides.

A pesar de todo pasó el resto del día arrebujado entre las sábanas y esperando un mísero mensaje aunque más no fuera. No recibió un mensaje de Petra, pero sí uno de Eren.

 _E - Hey, cómo va7?_

 _L – Fiaca de domingo._

Le mandó una selfie donde se lo veía un poco escondido entre almohadones y acolchados.

 _E – Necestas compañia?_

Levi bufó. No, lo que necesitaba era un martillo para darse en los dedos y no olvidar que su dignidad estaba primero que cualquier buen polvo. Aún sentía el perfume de Petra sobre sus sábanas. Sin embargo no duró mucho su depresión por la foto que mandó Eren.

Se veía parte de su ojo frente a la cámara y detrás sus amigos discutiendo por lo visto. Luego otra donde Eren sostenía entre sus brazos a un perrito callejero con cara de necesitado.

 _E – Se nos metió al departamento enun descuido que dejamos la purta abierta Jean dice que lo hechemos por pulgos_

 _E - *pulgoso. pero con Armn queremos que se quede jajaja que dices?_

 _L – Me gustan los perros, pero ustedes no están en todo el día y se quedaría solo. Tal vez deberían buscar un adoptante más adecuado, solo es una sugerencia._

 _E – Le daremos asilo por ahora, es my lindo_ _J_ _Por cierto, cómo va el avance de nuestro auti?_

 _L – Bastante bien, si quieres acércate el miércoles, porque también quisiera darte algunas recomendaciones y preguntarte sobre una opción más económica de... bueno, te explico ese día, o el jueves, o cuando puedas._

 _E – Voy el miércoles y llego almuerzo, si?_

 _E - *llevo, maldito predictivo._

 _L – Bueno, te espero a las dos._

Armin se acercó a acariciar al perrito. Que estaba tirado al lado de Eren y le movió la colita.

—Que sonrisota, ¿pasó algo?

—Vamos a almorzar el miércoles —dijo mirándolo con una nueva luz en los ojos.

—Hey, tranquilo, ve despacio, no seas arrebatado como siempre, ¿quieres?

—Voy despacio, voy despacio. Es solo, uuff... es muy lindo, en serio. Conversamos como tres horas, y se sintieron como minutos. Y cuando lo besé, joder, se me eriza la piel de solo recordarlo, el olor de su cuello, la suavidad de sus labios, sus ojos grises, ¡arrgh!

—Menos mal que te dije que no fueras arrebatado —comentó sarcásticamente su rubio amigo.

—Es que, ¿cómo se hace para que me guste menos? No se puede, me gusta, y me gusta cada vez más.

—Ok, al menos ahora sabes que tienes algo de esperanza. Para ser honesto, por la chica esa de la que escuché hablar, la ex, casi hubiera jurado que era hetero.

—Hanji dijo que no tiene prejuicios en cuanto a las relaciones, pero que nunca lo había visto emparejado con otro hombre antes —Armin se sentó a su lado y lo miró fijamente—. Ya lo sé, me andaré con cuidado.

—No hace falta que me mientas a mí, Eren, te conozco, lo mejor sería que no te mintieras a ti mismo. Dense tiempo, conózcanse, salgan, hagan cosas juntos, incluso tengan sexo, pero no alimentes esperanzas hasta que-

—Estás hablando de Eren —dijo Jean interrumpiéndolo, con su cepillo de dientes todavía en la boca—, es un idiota que jamás piensa racionalmente, solo se larga a hacer lo que se le canta el culo. Por eso le va como le va.

—Cálmense los dos, ¿ok? No soy el mocoso inmaduro de antes, sé cuidarme, es sólo que hace mucho no sentía que alguien me impactara tanto. ¡Es tan lindo!

—Como sea, pónchatelo y que nos dé un descuento por el arreglo.

—¡Jean! —regañó Armin mirándolo seriamente, pero el chico se encogió de hombros.

Eren no los escuchaba, mientras acariciaba al "Abuelito", no se les había ocurrido otro nombre para el perro, ya estaba pensando qué ponerse y qué cocinar, porque para una ocasión tan especial no llevaría nada comprado. Le consultaría a Hanji sobre los gustos de Levi, eso es...

—X—X—X—

 _"De pronto un helado viento comenzó a soplar, las nubes arriba comenzaron a arremolinarse. Prendió un cigarrillo y se quedó en la orilla del lago mirando el agua que se estremecía con los movimientos del aire en la superficie._

 _Sintió los pasos acercarse por detrás, se giró con los ojos algo nublados por las lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Bufó al ver que se trataba del idiota de Cold junto a Daniel y Joseph. Rodó los ojos y trató de ignorarlos, aunque siguieron caminando hasta él._

 _—Vaya, vaya, miren nada más que tenemos aquí —dijo Cold con su venenosa voz—. ¿Necesitas compañía, eh?_

 _—Muérete —le respondió de manera grave y luciendo amenazante._

 _—Uuuuy, que miedo, ja, ja, ja —se burlaron los otros dos, mientras lo rodeaban. Levi tiró el cigarro levantando una ceja, ¿qué buscaban esos desgraciados? No estaba de humor, si se atrevían a tocarlo les iba a partir la madre._

 _—¿Sabes? Ya estoy cansado de tus desplantes, Levi, no hace falta que finjas, sé de sobra que quieres mi atención. Ahora podemos pasarla bien si quieres —dijo mientras se tomaba el cinto._

 _Levi retrocedió, pero Joseph lo empujó de nuevo más cerca de Cold._

 _—Ya, no te resistas, te voy a dar lo que buscas._

 _—¡Púdrete! ¡Púdranse todos!_

 _—Colabora, Levi, no creo que nos quieras ver enojados —le advirtió Daniel mientras le pellizcaba el trasero._

 _El más bajo se giró y le dio un codazo en medio del rostro, luego se hizo paso entre los otros dos y echó a correr. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero de la nada esa sombra oscura se le arrojó por un costado, haciendo que trastabillara y rodara por el duro suelo lleno de pequeñas piedras afiladas. Se hizo algunos cortes en las manos, y pronto los sintió acomodándose a su alrededor. Sus gruesas voces, como cuchillos, susurrando burlas constantes, carcajadas soeces._

 _Intentó ponerse de pie, pero una feroz patada en su abdomen hizo que su cuerpo se doblara, parecía como si su estómago se le hubiera agolpado en la garganta. Se sintió asquerosamente débil. Tomó un puñado de piedras apretando los dientes y se los aventó a la cara, para girarse y huir de nuevo. Le agarraron de los largos cabellos y tiraron hacia atrás, su espalda golpeó con dureza el piso, quitándole todo el aire, haciendo que exhalara un gemido de dolor._

 _Cold se sentó encima de su estómago, mientras los otros dos le sostenían los brazos, uno de cada uno. Dolía. Dolía el miedo que producía que su respiración fuera la de un conejo asustado. Acorralado._

 _—¿Sabés que te hace falta? Una buena verga que te haga gemir..."_

—¡AARRGGHH! —Gritó desaforado.

La respiración le quemaba, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor y sus manos temblaban. Abrazó una almohada tratando de contener ese torrente de emociones nefastas que se arremolinaban en su vientre como si tuviera una tormenta dentro. Le llevó una media hora calmarse. Era en esos momentos donde más echaba en falta la presencia de Petra. Ella lo abrazaba dulcemente, susurrándole cosas bonitas, besando su rostro compungido y lo sostenía hasta que todo se detenía.

Se revolvió girando a uno y otro lado, sintiendo las calientes gotas salir de sus ojos. Recordando ese último día en que habían puesto punto final a la relación.

 _"—Debes entenderme —decía ella llorando, sus preciosos ojos completamente rojos—. No me juzgues, tú no... Yo siempre, siempre, estuve para ti, Levi, lo sabes._

 _—Está bien, lo entiendo —recibió el anillo de regreso sintiendo un profundo dolor—. No te pongas así, no tiene sentido ahora._

 _—Te amo... —suspiró entre lágrimas y él se puso de pie, buscando alejarse antes de caer en esa vorágine de tristeza, aunque ya la sentía incrustarse en lo profundo de su alma—. No puedo dejar de amarte, pe-pero... yo... ya no soporto esto._

 _—Ya, ha quedado claro. Los elegiste a ellos._

 _—¡Levi! —tomó su mano pero el azabache la alejó._

 _—Estaré bien, y tú ahora estarás mejor, es todo lo que importa. Ahora, debo irme. Deja que te consiga un taxi, es tarde y... Me iré unos días, el lunes puedes ir a casa a buscar tus cosas, hazme ese último favor, ¿puedes? Déjale la llave a mi madre._

 _Se acercó a la calle para buscar un auto que la llevara, ya no podía hablar. La sentía llorar a su espalda, y hubiera deseado hacer lo mismo, pero ya nada tenía sentido. Al fin encontró uno, fue a buscarla al banco y la levantó con suavidad de un brazo, pudo sentir lo mucho que temblaba. Lo abrazó llorando aún más y luego subió al transporte que arrancó raudo._

 _Caminó hasta su auto y regresó también. Esta vez entró en la casa. Kuchel no tenía trabajo esa noche, estaba sentada aburrida en el sillón. Apenas lo vio llegar, apagó el televisor y golpeó a su lado para que fuera allí. Se miraron por unos instantes, al fin Levi sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y lo dejó en sus delgadas manos._

 _—Oh, cariño... —fue todo lo que le dijo antes de abrazarlo._

 _Pocas veces Levi se había dejado consolar por su madre. Ahora estaba profundamente herido y necesitaba de todo su apoyo, por lo que se abandonó a la caricia y lloró silenciosamente."_

—Quiero que se termine de una vez, por favor, llévate todo el dolor de una puta vez...

.

By Luna de Acero... nostálgica...


	3. Dame tiempo

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Les dije que traería capítulo doble. Espero les guste, de ser así, por favor dejen un bonito review.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de angs, nuevos retazos del pasado de Levi, eso, enjoy.

* * *

Dedicatoria: Para la hermosa _**RivaiFem**_ , perdón bella, estamos atareadas con nuestros trabajos, pero siempre, siempre estás en mis pensamientos.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"No importa quién seas, qué hayas hecho,**_

 _ **de donde provengas, siempre puedes hacer un cambio**_

 _ **siendo una mejor versión de tí mismo".**_

 _ **Madonna.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Eren cumplió y ese miércoles llevó una deliciosa tarta de verduras con queso, junto a un jugo de naranjas casero. Comieron en la cocina, con un calor que los tenía agobiados.

—Envidio a los oficinistas que disfrutan del placer del aire acondicionado —se quejó Levi.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Vivimos como cabras en medio de montañas, estepas, escarpados, y cuanta orografía se te ocurra. Bueno, no me quejo, amo mi trabajo.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, yo también disfruto mucho la mecánica. Por cierto, luego te contaré sobre una alternativa un poco más económica para el auto de ustedes, me encargué de hacerle algunas modificaciones para que no tuvieran problemas en los viajes. Creo que ahora les aguantará mucho mejor.

—Oye, gracias, en serio.

—Gracias por el almuerzo, estuvo excelente —Eren se sintió reconfortado, se había esmerado tratando de cocinar algo delicioso para el paladar del más bajo.

Hicieron una pequeña sobre mesa conversando un poco más sobre los gajes de sus oficios y finalmente Levi lo llevó a la mesa de entrada, luego de lavar los trastos, para explicarle sobre las modificaciones pertinentes y sus recomendaciones. Eren le prestó toda su atención.

Se retiró cuando el resto de los empleados llegaron, los saludó a todos amistosamente y se fue. Hanji no le pudo sacar palabra a su jefe por mucho que le imploró.

Estuvieron muy ocupados porque un grupo de motoqueros llevaron sus preciosas máquinas antes de seguir una ruta que tenían hacia una convención de Harleys Davidson. Cuando Levi quiso acordar había llegado el sábado. Esporádicamente se escribían con Eren, primero porque a veces les tocaba trabajar en zonas rurales con nula o escasa señal y segundo porque estaban hasta el cuello con las entregas y las revisiones. Igualmente eso no le impidió entrenar.

El sábado estaba algo cansado del ajetreo de la semana, sin embargo Levi era una persona de palabra y no iba a fallarle a Eren. A la hora acordada lo buscó en la puerta del edificio donde rentaba su departamento junto a sus compañeros.

Ambos se habían esmerado, esta vez un poco más formales. Eren tenía una remera blanca de algodón con un blaizer azul marino, unos jeans azules oscuros y unos zapatos negros. Muy cool y fresco. Levi un poco más relajado con una camisa blanca con rayas negras con las mangas arremangadas, un jean ceniza bastante ceñido que no dejaba toda su agraciada anatomía a la vista y unas zapatillas de cuero blancas. Eren tuvo que contenerse para no babearse, literalmente.

Levi llevaba los tres primeros botones de la camisa desprendidos, dejando ver parte de sus trabajados pectorales, una deliciosa clavícula y un par de cadenas platas con algunos dijes. Esta vez tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás, dejando ver perfectamente su precioso rostro. El de ojos verdes sentía que se iba a derretir como manteca al sol e iban a tener que recogerlo con cucharitas. Levi no fue tan evidente, pero admitió que Eren era muy apuesto, tanto que no necesitaba siquiera esmerarse, era notable como muchos se giraban a mirarlo nomás al entrar al cine.

Compraron nachos con queso chedar, un par de refrescos de pomelo y se dispusieron a disfrutar la película. Se rieron de un grupo de chicas que hacían volar sus palomitas cada vez que un screamer las hacía saltar en la silla. Aunque el argumento se volvía por momentos tedioso, disfrutaron del clima de tensión de la misma y de las constantes complicaciones a las que fue sometida la protagonista. En general le dieron un 7 por los buenos efectos y la música, y luego salieron riéndose y comentando las escenas que más habían disfrutado.

Dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento y se fueron a caminar por una plaza cercana al complejo. Comieron un hot dog al paso, mientras hablaban sobre lo feo que debería ser morirse muchas veces y de formas diferentes, tal el argumento de la película.

—Prefiero suicidarme que morir quemado —adujo Levi con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Dios, que espanto. ¿Sabías que dicen que la peor forma de morir en realidad es ser hervido? Que si bien quemarse es horrible es tan rápido que no sufres demasiado, pero vi un video en Youtube, donde explicaban las 7 muertes más dolorosas, esa estaba en el puesto número uno.

—Escalofriante. En general, más allá de la ficción nunca me llevé bien con la muerte.

—¿Y quién podría? Digo, es un tema delicado.

—De alguna manera me hizo recordar a José Miel.

—¿José Miel?

—Sí, era un gato viejísimo que se cayó del tejado de casa, era vagabundo. A escondidas lo ayudé y lo puse en nuestro cobertizo. Lo bauticé así, José Miel. Bueno, es que no había muchos dibujos animados cuando era pequeño, no teníamos televisión por cable, así que nuestro televisor solo captaba dos canales, el estatal y otro en el que hablaban en portugués y se veía con rayitas —Eren se rió bajito—. Como sea, de lunes a viernes a eso de las cinco de la tarde pasaban "La abejita José Miel", no recuerdo mucho, excepto que era triste, muy triste porque este bichito buscaba a la madre y nunca la encontraba.

—Como Kimba.

—¿Quién?

—El león, blanco, Kimba. Yo lo veía de pequeño, unos cazadores secuestraban a la madre y él los perseguía o algo así, era un animé, creo.

—¿Qué fijación retorcida tenían los japoneses con las madres? —dijo Levi frunciendo el ceño y ambos echaron a reír.

—No sé, pero los autores de esas historias tenían un complejo de Edipo bien culero.

Ambos se miraron y se carcajearon un buen rato.

—Complejo de Edipo bien culero… —repitió Levi bebiendo de una botella de agua que había comprado en el puesto de hot dogs, y secándose las lágrimas de risa.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasó con José Miel?

—Ah, era un gato viejo, lo dejaba quedarse en el cobertizo, es que en ese tiempo mi tío vivía con nosotros y no le gustaban los animales. Le llevaba leche, galletitas, chocolates, pedacitos de sándwich, cualquier cosa que me sobraba de lo que compraba en los recreos de la escuela.

—¿Chocolate? ¿Eso no es dañino para las mascotas?

—Qué iba a saber yo con siete años. La cosa es que era mi mejor amigo en el mundo —Levi se puso algo serio en esta parte y Eren trataba de captar sus expresiones mientras seguían caminando a la par—. Le hablaba, le contaba todo, juro que el minino me entendía, o no sé, tal vez fue mi imaginación. Pero recuerdo que me miraba fijamente cuando le contaba lo que me pasaba en esos días.

—Tal vez el gato pensaba "¿a qué hora me dará los chocolates este mocoso?"

Volvieron a reír.

—"Puto, dame la leche de una vez, deja de hablar" —continuó Levi sentándose en un banco, Eren lo imitó.

—"Otra vez este culero me viene a cagar el día con sus babosadas" —luego que terminaron de reírse, Eren retomó la charla con un poco más de seriedad—. ¿Y qué le decías?

—De todo. Todo lo que mi familia no escuchaba de mí, o mejor dicho no querían escuchar. José Miel se acercaba, cojeando un poco y se tiraba a mis pies, yo le acariciaba la cabeza, las orejas y él ronroneaba un poco trabado, supongo que porque era viejo, no lo sé.

Hubo una pausa larga, Eren cruzó una pierna y carraspeó un poco.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Bueno, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hice y los cuidados que le prodigué, supongo que por su edad, un día amaneció muerto —Eren miró a Levi y notó una nube de tristeza en sus ojos—. Ese día nevó. Yo le había hecho un refugio, con una caja de madera de manzanas y ropa vieja, pero no fue suficiente —otra larga pausa los embargó—. Creo que nunca lloré tanto en mi vida, como una semana entera. Mi tío me pegó, cansado de escuchar mis llantos, pero el dolor de perder a mi mejor amigo en el mundo, el único que me aceptaba, superaba cualquier cosa. Esa mañana que lo encontré duro en su cama, no fui al colegio, me quedé abrazándolo contra mi cuerpo, creo que pensaba que de alguna manera podría revivirlo. Fue la única vez que recé de verdad, esperaba que algún ángel se apiadara y obrara el milagro que tanto necesitaba. En fin…

Eren miró al cielo, conmovido con la historia, pasó saliva y pensó una manera de salir de esa atmósfera de tristeza que se había instalado.

—No quiero hacerte sentir más culpable pero… tal vez lo mataron tus chocolates.

Levi lo miró desconcertado mientras el de ojos verdes intentaba detener una sonrisa. Le pegó duro en uno de los brazos.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta! Te estoy contando la historia más triste del mundo, ¿y me dices que lo mataron mis chocolates? —ambos rieron de nuevo sin poder contenerse.

—¿Cómo era? Digo, físicamente.

—Era negro, tenía una mancha blanca en la cabeza, como si un pájaro lo hubiera cagado. Ah, y tenía ojos amarillos. Algunas canas en el hocico, que se yo, para mí era hermoso.

—Yo tuve un perro, Canito, era un doberman.

—¿Era una buena mascota?

—Ni cerca, me odiaba, bah, odiaba a toda la familia. Nos mordió varias veces, lo tuvieron que poner a dormir, yo le tenía miedo. Una vez se escapó de la casa. Tuvimos tres denuncias, era un demonio. Le di un montón de chocolate pero no se moría.

—¡Ya basta! —dijo Levi riéndose mientras volvía a golpearlo, Eren sonrió.

—¿Un helado?

—Por supuesto. Vamos por aquí, a unos doscientos metros hay una heladería muy buena, esta vez invito yo.

—No bromees, Levi, yo dije de salir.

—Eren, me pediste que te financiara el arreglo de tu auto, no me haré pobre por pagar un helado.

—Ya, ya, paga tú, sé que te pedí financiación pero no soy un muerto de hambre tampoco.

—Como sea. ¿Sabores preferidos?

—Ah, los tropicales, guayaba, mango y maracuyá.

—¿Ah? —Levi frunció el entrecejo.

—Solo bromeaba, chocolate y limón.

—¿Limón? Guacale.

—¿Y tú qué?

—Cereza al marraschino, almendrado y pistacho.

—¿Pistacho? ¿En serio? ¿Siquiera existe ese sabor?

—En el país de Eren tal vez no, pero en la mayoría de las heladerías de aquí sirven uno muy bueno.

—Oh, Erenlandia, no sabes lo que te pierdes. Tenemos… películas de terror, rock, muy buenos discos por cierto-

—Ajá —Levi lo miró de reojo.

—Tenemos helado de limón y…

—Dobermans asesinos —volvieron a reír como dos adolescentes.

Entraron finalmente a la heladería y salieron con sus conos volviendo sobre sus pasos. Se apostaron en el mismo banco y continuaron charlando muy animadamente.

—Y… ¿Qué hay de Levilandia, eh? Aparte de… gatos viejos y helado de pistacho, fitness, mecánica, qué digo, enciclopedias de mecánica, buen gusto por la música y… ¿cerveza?

—Uf, mucho sexo —Levi no lo dijo en un doble sentido, pero cuando vio como se le abrían los ojos a Eren y se volcaba una cucharita cargada de helado sobre el pantalón, comenzó a balbucear mientras un notable sonrojo le subía desde el cuello al rostro—. No, eh, quise decir, ah… no me refería a… este, bueno, todos las personas tienen sexo ¿no? Espera, no me refería a… carajo.

Eren limpió el helado de su pantalón, mientras un poco de rubor también lo contagiaba, pero se recompuso enseguida.

—Oh, wow, creo que voy a pedir el traslado de inmediato a Levilandia, sin duda es mucho más divertido que mi país, ¡cielos!

Ambos se miraron y les agarró un ataque de risa tan grande que se dieron vuelta hasta los perros callejeros que deambulaban por la zona para mirarlos con curiosidad. Por suerte pudieron retomar la charla sin problemas y siguieron animadamente.

—¡Joder, son las dos de la mañana! —exclamó Levi mirando su muñeca, era la segunda vez que el tiempo se le escurría de esa manera.

—¿De verdad? Wow, bueno eso explica por qué somos los únicos en la plaza —comentó mirando alrededor—. Es la típica escena en la que sale el asesino de entre los árboles.

—A menos que… el asesino sea yo —habló el más bajo enarcando una ceja con aire de misterio.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Mátame —se puso de rodillas y Levi lo observó sorprendido—. Por favor —comentó dramáticamente mientras le tomaba las manos—, mátame, te lo suplico.

—¡Eren, basta! —volvieron a reír y el castaño se sentó de nuevo a su lado—. ¿Siempre eres así?

—No, bueno, a veces cuando estoy nervioso no paro de hacer chistes tontos. Lo siento, ¿te incomodé? —preguntó preocupado.

—Desde que te pasé a buscar —respondió directo, pero luego suavizó con una sonrisa—, pero me divertí muchísimo. Me gustaría continuar pero prometí llevar a mi madre mañana a casa de mi adorable tío —rodó los ojos—, está un poco senil y es su cumpleaños.

—Entiendo, entiendo, tomaré un taxi.

—No, yo te llevo.

—Pero te tienes que desviar.

—Son solo diez minutos, no es problema, vamos.

Eren de verdad no quería que el encuentro se terminara. Se entendía tan bien con Levi, que a pesar de algunos pequeños traspiés, todo parecía haber resultado una maravilla. Tenía a su corazón latiendo velozmente, mientras escuchaban "November Rain" en la radio.

Al fin llegaron al complejo de departamentos, todo estaba bastante silencioso. Eren se giró en su asiento y se hundió en el gris que refulgía en los afilados ojos de ese hermoso hombre.

—¿Puedo cobrarme ese beso que quedó pendiente? —le dijo con grave voz y acercándose un poco. Levi contuvo la respiración, sin cervezas de por medio la situación era completamente diferente—. Lo siento, lo siento, está bien, no quise presionarte.

Eren amagó para abrir la puerta del auto, Levi apoyó una de sus manos sobre la que tenía cerca del de ojos verdes. Nuevamente estaba rojo. Eren sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas, por lo que se acercó con suavidad y lo besó delicadamente. Uno, dos, tres pequeños besos sobre sus labios, hasta que Levi recordó respirar de nuevo, y entonces apoyando una mano sobre su nuca unió sus bocas con mayor precisión.

En el auto retumbaron los sonidos de los roces de sus bocas, sus lenguas, delicadas succiones y el cuero gruñendo debajo del peso de sus cuerpos. Levi sintió de nuevo como se le erizaba la piel. Normalmente era el que llevaba el mando en las relaciones, el ángulo fuerte, el de más peso, y ahora este escenario le presentaba una situación completamente diferente, que le provocaba una gran cantidad de ansiedad, pero a la vez se volvía cada vez más agradable.

Dejaron de besarse para poder respirar, Eren apoyó su frente contra la de Levi.

—Me gustas mucho —le susurró antes de dejar otro beso simple sobre los labios hinchados.

Una vez fuera del coche saludó con la mano y Levi le devolvió el saludo. Cuando lo vio entrar a su departamento soltó un suspiro largo. Mientras manejaba de regreso pendió la radio, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era obvio que Eren tenía intenciones serias con él, o al menos eso presentía, pero él no estaba preparado para tanto. Aunque se suponía que esa salida era para ver qué tanto en común tenían y eso. No podía mentirse, lo había disfrutado, y ese beso… había sido genial como la primera vez. ¡Pero era un hombre, santo cielo!

No sabía que le generaba más incomodidad, que Eren fuera un hombre, que no estuviera preparado para una relación sería todavía, o que aún no le hubiera contado sobre su situación. No, todavía no era el momento, por muy buena persona que pareciese no podía estar seguro. Marlo también parecía una buena persona y luego… Y eso que con Marlo había estado casi toda la adolescencia. Uno nunca dejaba de conocer a las personas, ese pensamiento le hizo componer un rictus severo en el semblante.

Eren tampoco podía cargar con todo su pasado, no era justo. ¿Y qué si cortaba de cuajo una linda posibilidad? Nuevamente sus inseguridades hicieron tambalear sus ideas, ¿con un hombre? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado? Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Decidió dejar de pensar, mañana visitaría a Hanji por la tarde cuando volvieran de visitar a su tío, y le pediría su consejo. Aunque estaba seguro de que le diría que siga para adelante. De todas formas necesitaba hablar con ella.

Estacionó, e ingresó a su pieza. Se calzó el pijama y puso la alarma, aunque de seguro si no la escuchaba su madre lo iría a despertar. Abrazó una almohada y se dejó llevar al país de los sueños.

Armin le invitó una cerveza a Eren, Jean roncaba fuerte y lo escuchan desde el balcón.

—¿Qué tal? —Eren sonrió como bobo—. Toma —dijo Armin haciendo una mímica como si le estuviera alcanzando algo—, se te cayó un corazón de los ojos.

—Ah, Dios… Más lo conozco, más me enamora.

—¡Jesús! —el rubio abrió sus ojos bastante—. ¿Tanto así?

—Me flechó, hermano. Te juro que caí completamente —soltó un suspiro y bebió—. ¿Y tú?

—No, nada, no toques ese tema.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez? Aunque sea para sacarte ese peso del alma.

—¿Para qué? No, Eren, estamos bien así, no nos compliquemos.

—Yo creo que le gustas —Armin chasqueó la lengua y bebió—, en serio, no lo digo por decir, siempre se preocupa por ti, te espera, sale contigo a todas partes, tú tampoco le mandas señales, el tipo no es un adivino y sabes que es bastante torpe para darse cuenta de las cosas.

—Ya, deja el tema. Hablemos de tu cita, por lo visto la pasaste bien.

—Sí, fue genial. Nos reímos muchísimo, Armin, se ríe de mis chistes.

—Es tu alma gemela, definitivamente —comentó sonriendo—. Sé que es inútil decirte esto, pero ve despacio, ¿ok?

—Más despacio no puedo ir, te lo juro. Antes de despedirnos le pregunté si podía besarlo, por un momento sentí que se asustó, pero luego él me retuvo apretando mi mano. Ah, te juro que sus labios son un manjar. Siento que se me retuerce el estómago de solo recordarlo.

—Salud, amigo, brindemos porque ha sido un día maravilloso.

—¡Salud!

—X—X—X—

Al otro día la tuvo a Hanji respirándole en la nuca todo el tiempo.

—Ya, párale, ¿quieres? Tenemos mucho trabajo para entregar.

—Vamos, deja de hacerte el misterioso.

—Estuvo bien, ¿ok? Ahora deja de acosarme, ¡Moblit! Haz algo con esta tipa.

—¿Se besaron?

Repentinamente la música bajó de volumen drásticamente y pudo sentir los ojos de todos sobre él, rodó los ojos hastiado.

—Sí, lo besé —nadie dijo nada—, joder, estuvo bien, me gustó, ¿satisfecha?

—¡WOOOOWWWW! —todos gritaron al unísono y Levi tuvo que aflojar con una sonrisa.

—Gunter, me debes 200, ya sabes —le gritó Hanji y Levi la miró molesto.

—¿Hicieron apuestas, hijos de la chingada?

—Es más divertido.

—¡Lárguense a trabajar de inmediato! —les rugió como un león.

Nada demasiado interesante pasó en esos días. Eren fue asignado a una expedición y pasó cerca de cuatro días en medio de la montaña, sin más comunicación que un teléfono satelital. Armin y Jean pasaron a ver el avance en la reparación del auto, ya estaban haciendo las pruebas finales.

Entonces el viernes Petra apareció por el taller en la hora de almuerzo, llevando un pan de trufas y un licor casero de mandarinas.

—Hola, bonito —dijo dejando las cosas sobre la mesada de la recepción.

—No te hubieras molestado —le respondió Levi limpiándose las manos.

—No me cuesta nada, ya sabes que me gusta cocinar. Oye… ¿tienes planes esta noche?

Levi supo que ya había sido suficiente, esto no era bueno para nadie.

—Sí, bueno, me gustaría que tú y yo habláramos, seriamente —la mirada en sus ojos no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

—Podemos hacer cosas más productivas que charlar —le susurró melosamente.

—Petra, merezco al menos una charla seria, sin sexo de por medio, ¿no lo crees?

La chica se revolvió inquieta y pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Levi suspiró.

—Podemos hablar en mi auto en algún lugar alejado donde nadie sospeche, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—De acuerdo —aceptó a regañadientes—, yo te aviso cuando.

—No, "yo te aviso cuando", no me sirve. Quiero que sea esta noche —ella lo miró sorprendida—. Siempre es cuando tú quieres de la manera que tú quieres, esta vez decido yo, y como las otras veces que consigues tiempo para ir a mi casa, vas a conseguir tiempo también. No me hagas sacar la peor parte de mí, Petra. No te estoy pidiendo imposibles, solo una simple charla.

—Bien, es justo, de acuerdo. Búscame en la esquina de Blackmeet, a las nueve, ¿puedes?

Levi asintió. Ella agachó la cabeza un poco desilusionada de que su visita no haya logrado los objetivos esperados. Se subió a su auto y se fue, el mecánico volvió al taller. Hanji salió de la cocina, lo miró sin decirle nada.

—Vamos a hablar, esta vez no voy a evadir nada —le anunció con la voz apagada y su amiga asintió. Esta ocasión no se prestaba a bromas o chistes de mal gusto.

Hanji estaba feliz internamente parecía que al fin su amigo podía aclarar el panorama con la enana esa que lo había torturado tanto.

Le costó concentrarse el resto de la jornada. Tuvo que correr bastante por la tarde para bajarle a la ansiedad. Luego se bañó, apenas si pudo probar un bocadillo antes de salir a buscarla al punto de encuentro. Ella estaba con una campera ligera y capucha, como si fuera una delincuente. Levi acercó el auto y luego que ella subió se fueron a la plaza abandonada al oeste del pueblo. Estaba algo lejos, pero necesitaba que ella se sintiera segura.

Descendieron, una suave fría ligeramente fría corría por el desierto lugar. Se sentaron en los arrumbados columpios.

—Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —le dijo con esa vocecita de hada en apuros.

—De nosotros, mejor dicho de la relación que tenemos ahora, Petra —Levi decidió escarbar un poco y hacerse cargo de la situación—. No podemos seguir así por siempre.

—Ya no… ¿no me deseas?

Levi debía andarse con cuidado, Petra era hábil para enredarlo y hacerle decir las cosas de una manera donde siempre salía airosa. Por lo que, diferente a las otras charlas que habían tenido, Levi pensó muy bien lo que diría a continuación.

—No se trata de desear o no. Se trata de aceptar lo que ambos decidimos hacer. Decidimos terminar porque tu familia no me aceptaba, está bien, me dolió, pero poco a poco pude superarlo, pude… hacerme a la idea que tomaríamos caminos diferentes. Te comprometiste, Petra —la mujer desvió la mirada a un costado sin emitir ni un solo sonido—, tú lo elegiste, a la persona con la que… formarías tu familia "normal".

—¿Vas a torturarme con eso?

—No, pero esta vez me vas a escuchar Petra Ral —Levi se giró y le habló más enérgicamente—. Siempre me he quedado yo con el dolor de este lado.

—¿Acaso crees que fue fácil para mí, que yo no sufrí?

—No malinterpretes las cosas. Los dos hemos sufrido, lo entiendo, uno más, el otro menos, eso ya no importa. El problema es que sigamos sufriendo aún ahora.

—¿Acaso no te gusta cuando nos vemos, cuando hacemos el amor?

—No se trata de ese momento, es obvio que me gusta, sino te hubiera rechazado hace rato. Se trata de lo que sigue, de ese desesperante momento en que despierto y estoy solo, de esos desgarradores minutos en que te busco y mi cama está vacía, y sigue así por muchas horas, días, semanas, hasta que finalmente vuelves a buscarme. Vas a escucharme aunque no quieras, Petra. Y no voy a ocultar más mi dolor, mírame —Tuvo que estirar su mano para levantarle el mentón tembloroso—. Siempre serás importante para mí, no hay nada, ni nadie que cambie eso, pero no lo uses a tu favor —una lágrima mojó la mano de Levi, pero debía ser fuerte de una buena vez—. No tienes idea lo mucho que sufro al despertar y darme cuenta que sigo esperando algo que ya no existe, no me merezco eso. Y si algo me quisiste, Petra, ayúdame, porque… —su voz flaqueó un poco y trató de recomponerla carraspeando—, a veces soy muy débil ante tus súplicas, y lo sabes. No lo hagas más.

—No quiero perderte… —largó ella aferrándose a la mano de Levi, mientras más lágrimas salían.

—Hiciste tu elección, no puedes tenerlo todo, elegiste un mejor futuro, la tranquilidad de los tuyos. Ahora puedo entender mejor las cosas, en ese momento yo… me enojé demasiado, sabes que no soy muy bueno manejando la ira —Petra apretó sus labios entre los surcos de lágrimas—. Tú elegiste y yo acepté tu decisión. Te lo había preguntado antes, ¿recuerdas?, si era posible volver a intentarlo, lo deseaba con tanto ahínco entonces, y agradezco que hayas sido honesta en ese momento, porque me dijiste claramente que no. Y ahora, todo se ha ido desdibujando y-

—¡No quiero perderte! —esta vez chilló con fuerza, Levi suspiró—. No te quiero como un amigo, quiero volver a tener lo que teníamos, no dejo de extrañarte, te quiero conmigo…

—Nosotros ya no podemos volver a lo que éramos. Oluo es tu prometido ahora, con él puedes lograr lo que tanto anhelaste, bonita —sollozó un poco contra la palma de Levi—. Yo también merezco otra oportunidad, o estar solo, pero no vivir lleno de esperanzas que se desvanecerán cuando tu familia te presione. Ya ha sido suficiente.

—Lo sé… lo sé, pero es tan difícil.

—Y que lo digas —Levi sacó su mano, y le alcanzó su pañuelo. Luego prendió un cigarrillo—. Ya no responderé tus mensajes, tampoco tus llamadas —ella ahogó un gemido lastimero contra la tela blanca—. Necesito hacer esto por mi bien, y sé que lo entenderás. Amo tus comidas pero… no las lleves más, por favor.

—¿Es-estás con alguien más? —preguntó entre hipidos.

—No tienes derecho a preguntar eso, solo te diré que nunca podré seguir adelante si no cerramos esta historia apropiadamente.

—¿No podré verte más?

—Necesito tiempo, ¿ok? Necesito… ordenar mi mente y mis sentimientos, para eso necesito alejarme de ti. Al menos por ahora.

—Bien, lo entiendo.

Se pusieron de pie y no pudo evitar abrazarla un largo rato, sintiéndola temblar con suavidad. Dejó un beso en su cabello y en silencio regresaron al auto.

Le mandó un mensaje a Hanji y la de cabello castaño le ofreció ir a su casa, aceptó de inmediato. Se fueron a la terraza y bebieron un par de cervezas acurrucados en un acolchado de plumas, como solían hacerlo antes. Levi tenía los ojos rojos y la punta de la nariz. Dejó que Hanji tonteara y dijera las cosas más desopilantes, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —volvió a repetir su amiga. Levi asintió—. Por cierto, tú, ¿ya le dijiste a Eren…?

—No, no lo haré.

—¿No lo harás?

—Nos estamos conociendo, ¿ok? Además para ser honesto no me siento con fuerzas para iniciar nada serio en este momento. Y no le abriré las puertas a un completo desconocido, si realmente quiere una oportunidad va a tener que esmerarse.

—No digo que vayas con cautela, pero tampoco hagas que Eren pague culpas ajenas.

—No lo haré, es solo que… necesito tiempo. Tal vez sería mejor decírselo claramente.

—No seas tan pesimista, ¿quieres? Y no rechaces una buena oportunidad solo porque estás deprimido. Ambos sabemos que ella volverá a hablarte tarde o temprano, nunca se aguanta.

—La bloqueé, esta vez voy en serio, Han, necesito estar bien.

—Vuelve a terapia, no bromeo —Levi gruñó—. Debes hacerlo, promételo, hazlo o juro que te haré la vida imposible, puedo cantarte todo el repertorio de SHINee ahora mismo.

—No, no, basta, lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo? No me presiones. No lo rechazaré, pero debo decirle que aún no estoy preparado para algo serio.

—Bueno, pueden divertirse un poco, digo, hasta que estés preparado para algo más serio. Admite que te hace bien, que te hace reír.

—Ok, lo admito, es divertido —exclamó con una suave sonrisa.

—Me conformo con eso, además está hermoso por donde lo mires, acéptalo.

—Ya, basta. ¿Vamos a dormir? Estoy destrozado.

—Bueno, ¿quieres darme la llave del taller? Y te quedas a dormir y reponerte como se debe.

—Ya veremos, anda, vamos. ¿Te bañaste al menos?

—No me jodas, Levi, tuve un día duro.

—Cochina, ve a darte una ducha, no seas puerca.

—No empieces con tus manías.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora tenía a su amiga roncando al lado, se sentía fatal, pero al menos agradecía tenerla cerca. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. Las pesadillas no lo hicieron esperar.

 _"Trató de patear con todas sus fuerzas, pero una trompada directo a su plexo solar lo dejó casi sin aire, la vista se le nubló, mientras sentía las risotadas de sus captores. Las toscas manos de Cold tirando de sus pantalones y bajándoselos con facilidad._

 _La rabia le devolvió parte de las fuerzas y gritó casi desgañitándose, Joseph le apretó la garganta sofocándolo. Miró a un costado y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder._

 _—¡MARLO, MARLOOO! —su mano más cercana extendió sus dedos hacia él, su brazo fuertemente sujeto por Daniel._

 _Su mejor amigo lo miraba con indiferencia, ¿por qué no lo ayudaba?_

 _—¡MARLO, POR FAVOOORRR! ¡ARRGHH! ¡AYUDAAAA! ¡AYÚDAMEEE!_

 _—¿Te vas a quedar mirando? —preguntó Cold agitado—. Vamos, ven, tú también querías, ¿no?_

 _—Ya no me interesa —dijo el muchacho con fría voz—, hagan lo que quieran._

 _Luego se giró y comenzó a alejarse ante la mirada desesperada de Levi._

 _—¡MARLOOOO, MARLOOO! ¡NOOOO! ¡AYUDAAAA! ¡Argh! ¡Ayúdame!_

 _—¡Tanto escándalo, joder! —Cold le pegó una feroz bofetada, gotas de sangre le salpicaron la remera a Joseph, es que su nariz chorreaba hacía un rato._

 _—¡Hey, ten cuidado, idiota! ¡No me manches!_

 _Cold le bajó la ropa interior por completo, Daniel le puso la mano sobre la boca para acallar sus gritos desesperados. Los tres silbaron y volvieron a reírse. Levi se retorció con inusitada fuerza, a pesar de los golpes no tenía intención de rendirse. Finalmente Cold sacó una enorme navaja y la acercó peligrosamente a uno de sus ojos._

 _—Grita de nuevo, y te juro que te sacaré el ojo. Gritas otra vez y te saco el otro, no te muevas más y deja de resistirte, ¡¿está claro?! ¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?!_

 _Levi asintió temblando, las lágrimas mezclándose con su sangre._

 _—Pero miren que cosa más bonita —Cold tocó su cuerpo a su antojo, mientras los otros pellizcaban y jadeaban excitados—. Aunque le falta carne para mi gusto, pero como sea, a caballo regalado… no se le miran los dientes._

 _Levi cerró los ojos, apretó la mandíbula, mientras esas manos brutas, violentas lo exploraban por todas partes. La boca de Cold se pegó a su cuello… asco, sintió muchas ganas de vomitar. Trató de concentrarse, tenía que ser más inteligente. Tenía que sobrevivir…"_

Eren cayó en el taller a media mañana. Aunque su desilusión fue evidente cuando no encontró a Levi. Hanji lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Levi está indispuesto, se quedó en casa. Pero, hey, tenemos buenas noticias, tu auto ya está listo. Aquí entre nos, escríbele al enano, estoy segura que te responderá —susurró por lo bajo guiñándole un ojo.

—Ah, es que quería sorprenderlo. Bueno, será en otra ocasión.

Con Moblit dieron varias vueltas y estuvo atento a todas las recomendaciones que le hicieron. Luego de firmar la recepción se volvió al complejo de departamentos. Le costó dar con la calle, pero luego de unas cuantas vueltas se orientó.

Armin había hecho fajitas y estaba con Jean jugando un partido de videojuegos en la PC.

Luego de comer y lavarse los dientes, se fue a descansar, tomó su celular y le escribió.

 _E — Hey, hola! Pase por el taller pero no estabas, quería verte._

Su mensaje quedó en visto un buen par de minutos y eso lo incomodó un poco.

 _L — Todo bien con el auto? Hanji dijo que ya lo retiraron._

 _E — Mejor que nuevo, grcias._

 _L — Gracias a ustedes por elegirnos._

Eren frunció el ceño, Levi sonaba ligeramente distante.

 _E — Una cena? Prometo que el helado corre por mi cuenta esta vez._

 _L — Hoy estoy ocupado, ya vemos durante la semana, ok?_

 _E — Ok. No me hagas esperar mucho, ja. Solo bromeo. Que tengas lindo finde._

 _L — Sí, buen finde._

Eren suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose un poco triste, en verdad esperaba otro tipo de reacción, él se moría por verlo, pero algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

.

By Luna de Acero… intrigada.


	4. Conociéndonos

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, aquí el nuevo capítulo. Últimamente me vienen haciendo muchas preguntas acerca de este Levi, pero no se preocupen, poco a poco se irá aclarando el panorama. Espero les guste esta nueva entrega y haré lo posible para que le próximo miércoles esté el nuevo capítulo. Si les ha gustado tengan a bien dejarme un bonito review o comentario, esta autora se alimenta de sus expresiones y palabras, lo juro. Besitos mis amores, enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maestro Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, algunos golpes, algo de angs, pero un final de capítulo con la OTP junta. Say no more.

* * *

.

.

 ** _"¿Qué es la vida?: un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida?: una ilusión,_**

 ** _una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño,_**

 ** _que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son."_**

 ** _"La vida es sueño" – Calderón de la Barca_**

.

.

Eren estuvo bastante mortificado durante esa semana. Trató de no escribirle a Levi, pero no pudo evitarlo, lo único que recibió son respuestas bastante frías y esquivas. Así que armándose de valor decidió ir a encararlo. Volvió a cocinar y se acercó el jueves en la hora del almuerzo. Hanji estaba en el taller pero apenas lo vio entrar, saludó y dijo que se iba a comprar algunas cosas. En realidad les estaba dejando su espacio.

—Hey, lamento haber venido así… sin avisar, ¿podemos compartir el almuerzo?

—Sí, claro, de todas maneras no iba a irme, tengo que terminar con un encargo urgente de un Ford Falcon de colección —comentó cabeceando a un costado donde estaba el flamante vehículo.

—Oh, qué lindo es.

—Sí, lo van a llevar a una exposición y hay que hacerle unos ajustes antes. Ve a la cocina, iré a asearme un poco, hizo demasiado calor y estoy que ni yo me soporto.

Eren ingresó al recinto y dispuso todo para el almuerzo, abrió la venta, a Dios gracias corría un viento agradable, porque estaba haciendo bastante calor. Esta vez había hecho una fresca ensalada jardinera con pedacitos de pollo tostado, acompañándolo con una limonada casera.

A los pocos minutos Levi regresó, se había dado una ducha y se había cambiado la remera anterior. Ahora parecía más refrescado. Apenas probó la ensalada la elogió bastante.

—¿Cómo logras esos sabores?

—Ah, es un aderezo en realidad, pones un poco de aceite de oliva, un poco de limón, un toque de aceto balsámico, apenas media cucharadita de miel, y un poquito de provenzal deshidratada, mezclas bien, y listo. Se lleva muy bien con hojas verdes frescas, es una de mis favoritas.

—Anotaré la combinación, me gusta mucho.

—¿Te pasó algo? —Levi enarcó una ceja—. Es que tienes un corte aquí —dijo señalando un costado de su cara—, el pómulo hinchado y tus nudillos…

—Oh, sí, bueno, un altercado, nada grave. Un idiota quiso propasarse con una chica a la salida de la tienda la otra noche y tuve que ponerlo en su lugar, eso.

—¿Eres propenso a intervenir en ese tipo de problemas?

—Sí, la verdad que sí. No podría con mi consciencia si solo me hiciera el tonto, no va conmigo. Si veo algo que no me gusta, simplemente actúo.

—Por lo visto te golpearon.

—A veces pasa, estoy acostumbrado. Pero siempre la peor parte se la llevan los abusivos.

—Ten cuidado por favor, la gente está muy loca, no me gustaría que algún desquiciado te hiriera de gravedad.

—Tranquilo, no va a pasar, tengo años de entrenar duro, de clases de defensa personal. Estoy preparado para lo que sea.

Se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio y al fin el moreno habló, ya sin poder aguantarse.

—Oye, sé que es demasiado pronto para esto, pero, necesitaba hablar contigo —Levi lo miró mientras masticaba—. Yo, bueno, soy un poco impulsivo a veces, no mido mucho las cosas que hago o digo, el punto es, que si hay algo que dije o hice que te hiciera sentir incómodo, no lo sé, te pido disculpas, ¿ok? Nos estamos conociendo y realmente no quisiera arruinar nada.

—Mmm, creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres, nos debíamos una charla, supongo que es un buen momento ahora. Voy a serte honesto, Eren. Yo, hace poco que terminé con una relación muy complicada, es decir… Bueno, no hay una manera fácil de decirlo. Estuve en una relación muy formal hace más de un año. Con mi ex nos íbamos a casar.

—Oh, wow —exclamó asombrado el otro.

—Sí, vivíamos juntos desde hacía tres años, habíamos comprado muebles, teníamos una situación bastante estable. Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas. Pero, te lo voy a resumir para no aburrirte, su familia no me aceptaba, es decir, en un principio las cosas estaban bien y luego… ellos simplemente se opusieron a todo, hubo un "evento" que hizo que todo se tornara caótico, estaba casi seguro que ella elegiría seguir juntos, pero fue demasiado. Su familia hizo absolutamente de todo para separarnos, y paulatinamente el amor no fue suficiente. Decidí que lo mejor sería terminar, ya no tenía sentido alargar la agonía. Fue increíblemente duro. Es decir, no sé si te ha pasado, pero cuando armas demasiados planes a futuro, te imaginas envejecer junto a esta persona, aunque suene cursi. No soy fácil, lo sé, pero con ella había logrado abrirme y entregarme al cien por cien. Dolió mucho.

—Me imagino que sí, ustedes tenían algo muy profundo.

—Exacto. Pero bueno, las cosas se dieron así. Ella conoció otra persona y hace un par de meses se comprometieron.

—¡Joder!

—Bueno, la vida sigue, tenemos que continuar de eso se trata. El problema fue que ella volvió a buscarme, claro que yo seguía enamorado así que para mí fue un atisbo de esperanza, de alguna estúpida manera creía que podríamos volver a tener lo que tuvimos. Nos convertimos en amantes, cuando ella podía, a la hora que ella decidiera, y después de sacarse las ganas simplemente volvía a los brazos de su… futuro marido. Eventualmente, y luego de que muchos amigos y mi familia me hicieron abrir los ojos, entendí que esto no tenía futuro, y que si seguía manteniendo esos encuentros clandestinos yo nunca podría superarlo. La semana pasada le puse un punto final a esa situación. Y a pesar de que ahora estoy más tranquilo, de que maduré bastante y que apareciste tú, sigue doliendo bastante.

Eren bajó la mirada y asintió en silencio. Lo entendía perfectamente, él también había tenido sus idas y vueltas con Tobías en su momento, incluso ellos no habían hablado de casamiento ni nada cercano a eso, de manera que se imaginaba lo duro y difícil que debía ser para Levi.

—Entonces —prosiguió—, quería que supieras mi verdadera situación. Yo no me siento preparado aún para encarar algo serio. Me caes bien, disfruto estar contigo, de alguna manera cuando conversamos me haces olvidar todo este sufrimiento que a veces me apabulla, pero no sería justo que estuvieras creando altas expectativas cuando no sé si puedo corresponderte como mereces. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

—Sí, lo hago, y de verdad te agradezco que seas honesto, porque es cierto que tiendo a entusiasmarme mucho con pocas cosas. La verdad estaba preocupado de haber hecho algo mal.

—Lamento que te hayas sentido así, debería haberte aclarado las cosas antes.

—No, está bien, yo sé que hablar de esto es difícil, créeme. Vengo de una serie de relaciones muy complicadas y siempre termino saliendo lastimado, no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

—Claro, es entendible.

—Sin embargo, no quisiera dejar de verte. Aunque solo termináramos como amigos —dijo jugueteando con el botón del puño de su camisa—. Pero entiendo si es algo que no puedes hacer.

—Mira, Eren, yo tampoco quiero dejar de verte, es solo que… no quiero hacer algo que pueda herirte más adelante. Ahora tengo un verdadero lío de sentimientos y además, bueno, hay ciertas cosas que no sabes de mí.

—¿Al final sí eres un asesino serial? —se rieron afablemente y la tensión se disipó un poco.

—Quien sabe, tal vez lo sea, bueno no, no lo soy, pero podría.

—No me molestaría que comenzaras conmigo, siempre dicen que el primer asesinato es inolvidable.

—Ok, esta es la conversación más tétrica y extraña que alguna puedo haber tenido.

Volvieron a reír con ganas y Eren se sirvió un poco más de limonada.

—Mira, Levi, no te estoy pidiendo gran cosa, entiendo todo lo que estás pasando y te juro que no voy a presionarte, ni a comprometerte con nada, pero tampoco neguemos que nos llevamos demasiado bien y que ambos disfrutamos de hacer cosas juntos. Entonces, te propongo una cosa —tomó la mano más cercana del mecánico y lo miró a los ojos—, no dejemos de vernos. Simplemente salgamos, hablemos, veamos películas, hagamos gimnasia juntos, lo que tú quieras, nos conozcamos. No cerremos la puerta a la oportunidad de saber si podemos ser algo más, sin presiones. Solo… probemos, ¿te parece que podríamos probar?

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

—Lo poco que sé y que he visto, me encanta. Deja que yo juzgue si el resto me agrada o no. Tú tampoco sabes muchas cosas de mí, para el caso, así que me parece que estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

—Nunca salí con un hombre antes.

—Lo sé, Hanji me lo dijo, ¿es algo demasiado difícil para ti?

—Bueno sí, pero de alguna manera tú —suspiró—, contigo no se siente tan mal.

—¿Entonces? —se miraron por casi un minuto sin decirse nada.

—Bien, supongo que podemos probar, pero vamos despacio, ¿ok?

Eren no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa le invadiera la cara.

—Gracias, Levi.

—Gracias a ti, Eren, por venir, traer el almuerzo y… tenerme tanta paciencia.

—Es un placer. Los jueves, y a veces los martes, tenemos presentación de informes, así que no es necesario ir al campo para realizar los estudios, nos quedamos aquí en el pueblo, si no te molesta esos días podríamos almorzar como hoy —sugirió mientras soltaba su mano, sentía que el corazón le había dado un vuelco, aunque sabía que tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma, estaba demasiado contento.

—Eres más que bienvenido a traer tu deliciosa comida, lamentablemente detesto cocinar. Pasa que mi madre es chef, y de joven la ayudé en un par de emprendimientos, cocinábamos por horas, siento que eso me agotó completamente, así que si bien lo hago por necesidad, no disfruto mucho de la cocina.

—No te preocupes, déjamelo en mis manos, las veces que pueda yo me encargaré.

—Genial.

—Por cierto, traje un poco de pai de manzanas asadas, una receta familiar —dijo sacando otro bols de su mochila.

—Amo las manzanas, se ve delicioso —comentó Levi cortando un trozo con la cuchara.

Conversaron un poco más hasta que Hanji volvió de lo que fuera que se había ido a hacer. Luego Eren se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y los dejó volver al trabajo.

—Bueno, ¿novedades? —preguntó la castaña mientras aflojaba unos rulemanes con una llave.

—Le conté todo sobre Petra, le dije que es muy pronto para mí como para empezar algo tan serio, así que… pásame el gato que está a tu derecha, quedamos en que nos vamos a conocer, iremos despacio a ver qué sucede.

Hanji sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, me parece lo mejor. De verdad me alegro que no lo hayas pateado, parece un buen chico, es dulce, atento, respetuoso, yo creo que éste vale la pena.

—Supongo que el tiempo dirá, ya sabes que escoba nueva siempre barre bien.

—¿Ya le contaste sobre lo tuyo?

—No, no, era demasiada información. Eventualmente se lo diré.

—Levi —le dijo con tono de advertencia.

—Dije que iremos despacio, se lo diré, ¿ok? Si veo que esto tiene futuro, se lo diré.

—Haz como gustes, pero me parece que no es un tema menor, no esperes a que pase algo más para recién sincerarte.

—¿Me puedes dejar de martirizar un minuto? ¿Estás en tus días o qué? A veces eres insoportable.

—Sabes que tengo razón, por eso te enojas.

—Ya, corta el rollo, Han. Termines con este Falcon de una buena vez.

—Como tú digas, jefe.

—Basta, no me llames así, me incomoda.

:::::

 _"Frente a él se encontraba su amigo de la infancia, Marlo Kubics, quien lo miró con profundo dolor. Levi se acercó y apretó uno de sus hombros._

 _—¿Marlo? ¿Qué te sucede?_

 _—¡Es que ya no aguanto!_

 _—¿Ya no aguantas? ¿No aguantas qué?_

 _—Te amo, Levi —dijo soltando las lágrimas y estrechándolo entre sus brazos—. Moira no te merece, por lo que más quieras elígeme a mí, por favor._

 _Levi suspiró fuerte y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. Era su mejor amigo, nunca tuvo sentimientos diferentes. Ya venía sospechando que algo raro pasaba, y aunque su novia se lo había repetido muchas veces, nunca quiso creerlo. Cinco años compartiendo de todo, la persona que sabía sus más profundos secretos, la que lo había respaldado y ayudado tanto. Dolía demasiado ver que todo ese sufrimiento que tenía, se debía a él._

 _—Hey, tranquilo, Marlo. Lo siento de verdad, pero sabes que ahora estoy con Moira._

 _—Dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico, te haré feliz, lo sé —lo soltó y trató de besarlo, Levi lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su boca y mirándolo con molestia._

 _—No me hagas esto, Marlo, sabes que las cosas no funcionan de esa manera. Lo siento, pero… no puedo. Eres importante para mí, sabes que sería capaz de darte un riñón si te hiciera falta, que te quiero muchísimo, pero no puedo corresponderte de ese modo. En verdad, lo siento._

 _—Entiendo —habló al final soltándolo—, prefieres a esa puta que te hace sufrir._

 _—¡Marlo! No hables así de ella._

 _—Ya, no juegues a consolarme, no necesito de tu lástima. Pero te juro que esta es la última vez Levi; no vuelvas a buscarme para llorar en mi hombro, yo no soy tu muro de los lamentos. Si no me aceptas, no quiero tu amistad, no quiero nada de ti —el chico lo miró con frialdad, Levi tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía ni qué decir—. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que yo me tengo que aguantar? No es justo para mí._

 _—Pe-pero Marlo, ¡Marlo! —trató de detenerlo, el chico golpeó su mano._

 _—No vuelvas a tocarme o a dirigirme la palabra, me das asco, ya no necesito fingir. No quiero ver tu horrible rostro nunca más._

 _Sabía que hablaba desde el despecho, sin embargo no podía creer que después de haber pasado por miles de cosas en esos cinco años, su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, le hablara de esa manera tan injusta y cruel._

 _Levi se quedó de pie, viendo cómo se perdía entre los árboles mientras una creciente angustia le escalaba del pecho hasta la garganta. ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? ¿Marlo podía tirar al tacho cinco años de amistad sincera? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_

La alarma lo despertó, se sentó sintiendo una angustia enorme carcomerle el pecho. Odiaba recordar esos funestos eventos. Tal vez debería volver a terapia, el doctor Smith le insistía en ello todas las veces. Hoy tenía un turno con él, ya tenía los resultados de sus análisis.

Se levantó, se aseó y preparó la inyección. Luego de colocársela se miró al espejo, estaba conforme con lo que veía. Era fuerte, había pasado situaciones espantosas y había salido adelante, ¿por qué entonces se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué las personas simplemente no se conformaban? Durante la mayor parte de su vida le habían exigido, habían pasado por encima de él, habían intentado moldearlo y doblegarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles, pero había sobrevivido a todo.

Todavía recordaba esa psicóloga idiota, a la que ojalá le hubieran revocado su título, intentando manipularlo y diciéndole a su madre que con un tratamiento podrían mantenerlo como una persona normal. ¿Normal? ¿Acaso él era anormal? Así lo hicieron sentir todos esos años. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería contaminarse de esas funestas memorias desde tan temprano.

Eren lo había invitado a salir, el plan era ir a ver un espectáculo de teatro. Le gustaba eso, se concentraría en cosas positivas, debía focalizarse en que lo mejor estaba por venir.

Hacía dos semanas que compartían los almuerzos. Se notaba que el geólogo se esmeraba con la comida, con hacerlo sentir a gusto, le estaba agarrando una gran cantidad de cariño, _"hasta que te traicione y te deje en pedazos",_ le recordó su aturdida mente.

—Basta, no todos son malos —se habló a sí mismo mientras se calzaba el equipo de gimnasia.

Estaba lloviendo, así que usaría su máquina caminadora para hacer su rutina, se había levantado antes, para no tener que ir al gimnasio en la tarde. Puso algo de pop, Britney Spears con Hillary Duff remixado, algo que le podía las pilas para poder afrontar la hora y media de ejercicios, así que al ritmo de "Sparks", comenzó a trotar en la cinta. Con los ejercicios lograba que el medicamento se asimilara mejor, al tener a su circulación a máximo nivel, y era algo que le cambiaba el humor enseguida, era su cable a tierra.

En el último almuerzo Eren lo había despedido con un beso en los labios, fue agradable. Se sorprendió de estar ansioso por volver a besarlo, con seguridad tendría una muy buena oportunidad esa noche.

Luego de bañarse, dejó la ropa seleccionada para salir. Una camisa a cuadros, una musculosa negra, un jean azul obscuro que combinaba con los colores de la camisa, y unos borcegos negros. Esa noche usaría un choker negro con tachas para su cuello, se levantaría el cabello con trabas para que se apreciaran los piercings de sus orejas, y una pulsera de cuero negra con tachas a tono.

Se apresuró a salir. Ese día hicieron tres entregas de trabajos pesados, incluida la reforma de una Ford T de colección, la rectificación de un Alpha Romeo 146 y el cambio de cubiertas de tres Fiat Fiorinos. Las Fiorinos pertenecían a una empresa de correo privado del lugar con el que Levi había llegado a un acuerdo para mantenerle los vehículos de la flota. Avanzaron además con la instalación de un equipo de alta gama en estéreos para un Mercedes-Benz clase S.

Al mediodía volvió a su casa para hacer una siesta y estar descansado para su salida en la noche. Su madre se acercó para llevarle una ensalada de frutas fresca antes de que se fuera.

—¿Vas a salir? —dijo al ver la ropa separada en un costado.

—Ah, sí, esta noche capaz vuelvo tarde.

Kuchel hizo un rictus de preocupación.

—No me voy a pelear con nadie, si eso es lo que estás pensando.

—Bueno, no puedo saberlo, cada vez que te vas a esos antros me quedo preocupada.

—No me voy a un antro, voy a una función de teatro y luego a cenar.

—¿Con los chicos? —Levi la miró de reojo—. Bueno, es que es raro que te tomes tantas molestias solo para salir con ellos. Esta camisa nunca vi que la estrenaras, si hasta tiene la etiqueta puesta.

—No, no es con los chicos, es con una persona que… bueno, nos estamos conociendo.

Su madre quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero sabía que Levi era del tipo reservado, y que detestaba hablar de su vida privada. Solo esperaba que no fuera Petra. Aunque luego desistió de esa idea, era obvio que Petra no iba a mostrarse con Levi en un evento tan público.

—Bueno, sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo cuando te sientas preparado.

—Sí, lo haré, pero cuando esté seguro, como te dije, por ahora sólo nos estamos conociendo.

—¿Es linda? —fue más fuerte que ella y no pudo evitar preguntar, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro. Era la primera vez en casi dos años que veía a su hijo dándose una oportunidad, y en cierta manera eso la emocionaba bastante.

—No se puede contigo, ¿eh?

—No seas tan cerrado, no te estoy pidiendo que me la presentes, sólo tenía curiosidad.

—No es una chica —dijo llevando una cucharada del postre a su boca.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras Kuchel procesaba la nueva información. Luego largó un ligero "Oh…", para luego llamarse al silencio otra vez.

—¿Es lindo?

—Sí, bastante.

—Eso es algo nuevo.

—Y que lo digas.

—¿Y cómo fue que…?

—Ya, basta de investigar, te diré y te contaré todo con lujo de detalles si es que veo que nos ponemos en un plan más serio, ¿ok?

—Lo que tú digas, cariño —Se acercó y magreó su cabeza sonriéndole sutilmente—. Éxitos, que te diviertas mucho esta noche.

—Gracias. Toma —le dijo devolviéndole el pocillo—. Estuvo magnífica, como siempre. Ahora me voy.

Esa tarde tuvo que soportar el acoso de Hanji, pero en líneas generales se le pasó todo bastante rápido.

Una vez en su cuarto, demoró un buen rato en acicalarse hasta quedar conforme. Se puso unos bóxer negros, y acomodó cuidadosamente su relleno. Usó la ropa que tenía separada y recibió un mensaje de Eren que estaba yendo a buscarlo.

El moreno, había comprado un GPS para su auto, por lo que fue sencillo llegar hasta la residencia del mecánico. Kuchel estaba escondida en las penumbras de su cuarto pispeando por la ventana, pero desde ése ángulo sólo vio el auto blanco llegar, más no pudo ver a su conductor.

—¿Listo para divertirte como nunca? —preguntó Eren sonriendo a más no poder.

—Más vale que así sea —dijo Levi colocándose el cinturón.

Pusieron Therion en el estéreo y llegaron tarareando "Summer Night City" hasta las puertas del teatro. La obra que verían era "La vida es sueño", de Calderón de la Barca, Levi había leído la misma un par de veces en su adolescencia. Era uno de sus libros predilectos, y la verdad es que la función, protagonizada por actores locales, los dejó más que satisfechos.

Aunque la puesta en escena era sencilla, la emoción que le imprimieron los artistas les había calado hondo. Incluso le pareció ver a Eren enjugarse discretamente un par de lágrimas hacia el final.

—Pobre Segismundo —suspiró Eren, mientras se dirigían al auto.

—Bueno, ni tan pobre, tuvo la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y la desaprovechó.

—Sigo pensando que es injusto, es decir, su padre lo confinó a esa vida, él no podía discernir entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, al menos eso es lo que creo.

Antes de que Levi pudiera responderle, doblando por una esquina donde la luz de la calle estaba rota, les salió al encuentro una figura encapuchada que los apuntó con un cuchillo.

—¡Denme la billetera, ahora! ¡O los corto en pedazos!

Eren retrocedió un paso completamente sorprendido, y el delincuente se les acercó peligrosamente, blandiendo el afilado artefacto de lado a lado, Eren se puso más que nervioso y de inmediato tomó su billetera para entregársela al otro. Cuando estiró su brazo para arrebatársela, Levi lanzó una poderosa y certeza patada que le hizo volar el cuchillo al encapuchado.

—¡Te mataré hijo de puta! —le gritó antes de tirársele encima con toda la furia posible.

Rodaron por el suelo, el hombre era mucho más corpulento y grande que Levi, se giró e intentó agarrar el cuchillo, Eren estaba en shock sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero el de cabellos negros estaba completamente alerta, se le trepó encima al ladrón y le descerrajó una certera trompada que lo hizo gemir en agonía, de inmediato le cayó lluvia de golpes al desprevenido delincuente.

Eren tomó su celular y llamó al 911, mientras sentía que estaba a un paso de colapsar. No supo cómo dio a entender la ubicación en la que se encontraban y luego se percató de que Levi estaba masacrando a la persona debajo suyo que prácticamente suplicaba que lo dejara en paz.

—¡LEVI, LEVI, DETENTE, DETENTE!

El más bajo ya le había sacado el pasamontañas y le seguía dando duro contra el rostro sentado en su pecho, mientras el otro casi inconsciente trataba en vano de atajar los golpes con sus brazos.

—¡Levi! —Eren lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó para que se detuviera.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame que lo voy a matar! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Yo te enseñaré a robar, pedazo de mierda!

—¡Por favor, ya no sigas! ¡La policía está en camino!

—¡¿La policía?! ¡Ja! ¡Esos hijos de puta son peores que éste! Lo van a soltar y va a volver a atacar apenas ponga un pie en la calle, yo le voy a sacar todas las ganas de una vez y para siempre, ¡lacra, idiota, imbécil! —Levi gritaba desaforado, intentando librarse del agarre de Eren.

—¡Ya, basta! ¡Está inconsciente, detente, te lo suplico!

El de cabellos negros se zafó del agarre y se volvió hacia el cuerpo inerte para darle dos patadas terribles. Respiraba agitado y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—A ver si ahora te animas a robar de nuevo, hijo de puta.

Eren se sentó en el cordón de la vereda, le dolía el estómago, sentía que iba a devolver de la descompostura, apenas podía respirar adecuadamente. Un par de personas se acercaron por los gritos que habían escuchado y a los cinco minutos tuvieron a una patrulla en el lugar.

Conclusión, la cita terminó en la comisaría de la zona. Con Eren confeccionando la denuncia junto a Levi. Mientras esperaban para firmar las declaraciones, el Jefe de la Seccional, el comisario Rubens pasó por al lado y miró al mecánico.

—¿Otra vez en problemas, Levi? —le dijo burlonamente.

—Si ustedes hicieran su trabajo, nosotros no estaríamos aquí, fuimos atacados —fue la breve respuesta del hombre que lo miró de manera mordaz.

—Tan violento como siempre, relájate, hijo, ni con toda la policía del mundo se va a detener el crimen. Bueno, me alegro de no tener que llamar a tu madre esta vez. Nos vemos.

Saludó, sin tener réplica y se fue. Eren todavía estaba un poco afectado. Levi se puso de pie y fue a traerle un aso descartable con agua de un dispenser cercano. El geólogo bebió en silencio.

Estuvieron otra media hora más, y al fin pudieron salir. Levi fue el que se encargó de conducir, a decir por la palidez del otro.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa? —le preguntó.

—La verdad preferiría que no, Armin y Jean se fueron, no quisiera quedarme solo. Ya en un rato se me va a pasar.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —ofreció solícito y Eren asintió.

Levi condujo hasta su residencia, estacionó el auto y entraron. Eren se sentó en la cama y el más bajo se fue a prepararle un té de tilo, no había ánimos para comer nada. Regresó y le alcanzó la taza.

—Gracias, discúlpame por todas las molestias. Creo que mejor me vuelvo.

—Ya, tranquilo, no me molesta que estés aquí —exclamó, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—Sí, yo estoy perfecto. No va a ser ni la primera, ni la última vez que le patee el trasero a estas basuras. Lamento que te haya afectado tanto, igual no lo iba a matar, ¿ok? Sólo estaba un poco alterado, eso es todo. Igual pienso que se merecía lo que tuvo y más.

—No me gusta la violencia —confesó el de ojos verdes—, me pone muy mal. Tenía miedo que te lastimara.

—Te dije que no me conocías del todo. Pero yo me entreno mucho para estar preparado, no fue la gran cosa, de verdad.

—Pero podría haberte lastimado, ¿qué hubiera pasado si tenía un arma? ¿O si te clavaba el cuchillo? Fuiste muy imprudente —lo regañó mientras se refregaba los ojos—. Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero estoy seguro que una billetera no vale arriesgarse tanto.

—No dramatices, Eren, no era para tanto. Si hice lo que hice es porque estaba seguro que iba a poder, no te iba a poner en peligro eso tenlo por seguro.

—No hablaba de mí, hablaba de ti. Podría haberte lastimado —al fin largó algunas lágrimas, Levi le refregó la espalda.

—Bueno, pero ya viste que conmigo no se jode, no tienes porqué ponerte así. Lo que te dije es cierto, la justicia no existe, solo nos dan migajas para que creamos que se puede confiar en ellos, pero ya ves, a este idiota mañana o pasado mañana van a liberarlo. Igual creo que lo va a pensar dos veces antes de intentar atacar de nuevo. Al violento hay que darle lo que busca.

—No, no lo vuelvas a hacer —le suplicó el muchacho—, uno nunca sabe la locura de esta gente, no puedes confiarte tanto. ¡Joder!

Levi lo abrazó para tratar de que se calmara, Eren dejó la taza en la mesa de luz y aceptó el abrazo. Luego de que se tranquilizara un poco, terminó el té.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco?

—¿No te molesta?

—Ya te dije que no, no vuelvas a preguntar tonterías. Ven, vamos a acostarnos.

Eren aceptó un pijama que Levi le ofreció, le quedaba algo corto en las piernas y un poco apretado en los hombros, sin embargo no replicó. Se acurrucó cerca de la figura de Levi, tomando su mano.

—Eres muy fuerte —susurró casi dormido.

—Sí, es verdad, lo soy…

Esa noche, después de mucho tiempo, Levi pudo dormir completamente a gusto. No soñó nada, las pesadillas se abstuvieron de visitarlo. Aunque fue una salida accidentada, en cierta manera este final imprevisto no se sentía tan mal.

.

By Luna de Acero… intranquila.


	5. Sobrevivir a pesar de todo

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, aquí el nuevo cap, empiezan a revelarse muchas cosas, estén preparados. Si les ha gustado tengan a bien hacérmelo saber con un review o con un comentario, en el próximo capítulo haré una dedicatoria por separado a todas las personas que comenten. muchas gracias por su apoyo, disculpen los errores, no está bien corregido. Besitos, mis amores!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Fluff, luego violencia, algunos golpes, y el infaltable angs, tristeza, lágrimas. Palabras altisonantes, vulgares, ya saben. Enjoy.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Las personas somos más salvajes que los animales,**_

 _ **ya que ellos matan por instinto natural,para poder sobrevivir,**_

 _ **sin embargo,las personas matan sin sentido.**_

 _ **Chinogizbo**_

.

.

Levi se despertó primero, estaba lloviznando afuera, malditos meteorólogos que dijeron que iba a ser un fin de semana con sol. Y luego Eren decía que las ciencias terrestres eran acertadas. Cierto, Eren.

Giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con el bonito rostro dormido. Suspiró despacio para no despertarlo. Por las ventanas entraba ese olorcito a tierra mojada tan agradable.

Se acostó de nuevo, Eren emitía un leve y agradable calor corporal. Que irónico, que sin siquiera haberse besado, éste chico todavía estuviera a su lado aun cuando ya había amanecido. Se acercó despacio, juntándose un poco más a su cuerpo. ¡Qué agradable! Tan lindo sentirse acompañado por las mañanas. Tal vez para cualquiera fuera un detalle menor, pero para Levi, era más que importante.

Seguro era temprano, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a madrugar, sin embargo decidió quedarse un rato más cerca de ese hombre tan lindo. Eren era suave, un poco ingenuo, no le gustaba la violencia. ¡Qué problema! Porque Levi no estaba dispuesto a ceder en sus convicciones, si algún idiota merecía una paliza, no iba a esperar a que le dieran permiso, aún si terminaba con la cara rota. Los que hacían las cosas mal, debían pagar y eso era todo. No existía manera de que las cosas cambiaran para él.

Esa fue una noche sin pesadillas, o tal vez estaba demasiado cansado. Le sonó un poco el estómago, lo que le recordó que al final no habían cenado, y que el desgaste de energía le estaba pasando factura. Decidió levantarse e ir a preparar el desayuno. Kuchel se sorprendió cuando lo vio entrar, estaba en la cocina preparando unas mezclas.

—Buenos días, cariño.

—Buenos días —saludó mientras comenzaba a buscar todo para hacer unos panqueques y una pequeña ensalada de frutas.

—¿Vas a prepararte un desayuno? ¡Vaya!

—No molestes, Eren se quedó a dormir y anoche no cenamos —explicó brevemente, su madre dejó de batir y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, pero luchando estoicamente para que no se notara su asombro. Aunque falló—. Sé lo que estás pensando —le dijo con seriedad.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Eres mi madre, prácticamente te leo los pensamientos —Kuchel se rió bajito.

—¿Éste es el joven que mencionaste?

—No, es otro —la mujer lo miró alarmada—. Claro que es éste, deja de preguntar tonterías, caray. Y para tu información no tuvimos relaciones sexuales, ¿ok?

—No iba a preguntártelo —Levi la miró sobre su hombro—. Oh, bueno, eres mi hijo, es normal querer saber con quién andas, cariño, no me culpes.

—Nos estamos conociendo. Anoche un tipo nos quiso robar a la salida del teatro, estaba armado con un cuchillo —Kuchel dejó las cosas y se acercó mirándolo preocupada, entonces vio las marcas en sus nudillos, le tomó una mano y la miró con tristeza—. No me pasó nada, no dramatices. Le partí la madre bien partida.

—Levi, ya hablamos sobre esto.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué dejara que nos robara o nos lastimara? Sabes que no soy así.

Kuchel no le dijo nada, lo abrazó mientras se le aguaban los ojos, sabía que no había palabras que lo hicieran cambiar de parecer, y que por mucho que supiera que su hijo era increíblemente fuerte, no podía ser indiferente a esa forma peligrosa de actuar.

—Estoy bien —le dijo y Kuchel lo soltó, asintiendo—. Como sea, terminamos en la comisaría, arrestaron al idiota, Stevens pasó y me dijo: "suerte que no tuve que llamar a tu madre" —habló reparando la voz del comisario—, hijo de puta.

Kuchel suspiró fuerte y volvió a batir.

—Eren se descompensó y bueno, estaba solo en su casa, le ofrecí acompañarlo y así resultó todo.

—Toma —dijo alcanzándole unos sándwiches—, siempre preparas cosas dulces, dale más opciones.

Cuando volvió al cuarto con una bandeja repleta de cosas, algunas gotas lo alcanzaron, pero Eren ya no estaba en la cama. Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa y miró alrededor, sintió el ruido del váter y luego Eren se apareció con su ropa puesta y más despabilado.

—Oh, buenos días —saludó el más bajo. Eren sonrió y lo abrazó con mucho sentimiento.

—Hola, pensé que te habías ido.

—Bueno, sí, para hacer el desayuno, muero de hambre. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres comer?

—Sí, claro, también estoy con mucho hambre. ¡Wow! Y yo pensé que era bueno en la cocina.

—Sé cocinar, solo que no me gusta hacerlo, pero bueno, esta ocasión ameritaba. Además ser hijo de una chef me da ciertas ventajas.

—Genial.

Comieron en abundancia hasta saciar su apetito.

—Levi, gracias por dejar que me quedara, en verdad no quería estar solo.

—Yo tampoco… quiero decir, no hay problema —¿yo tampoco? ¿qué?.

—Bien, creo que mejor ya me voy a casa. Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara dormida —le soltó con suavidad. Se miraron algunos segundos y Levi tragó en seco.

—S-supongo que ya habrá ocasión —un leve sonrojo patinó sobre sus orgullosos pómulos.

Eren se puso de pie y tomó de la mano de Levi para que hiciera lo mismo, acto seguido juntó sus frentes y encerró la pequeña cintura del mecánico con sus manos. El más bajo miró hacia el suelo porque la penetrante mirada de Eren le hacía sentir como si su sistema fuera sacudido por una corriente eléctrica.

—Quiero esto contigo —le susurró Eren—, quiero todo lo que me permitas.

Y al fin unió sus labios, tal como las otras veces, pero esta vez la sensación fue mayor, el de cabellos negros sintió como si una granada hubiera explotado dentro suyo, una granada de fuego, calor, sentimientos. Se separó lentamente porque no quería perderse, aturdirse del todo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—Bueno, te llevo, no te olvides nada porque no regresaré.

—Ya tengo todo, te ayudo con la vajilla.

—No, no te preocupes, ya la limpiaré yo al volver. Vamos.

Subieron a "la Gata", y Levi condujo hasta el complejo de departamentos.

—Bueno, espero verte pronto, gracias por todo, aunque haya sido una noche agitada.

—A pesar de todo tuvo su encanto, pudiste salir corriendo pero a pesar de que no te gusta la violencia… lo aguantaste bastante bien.

—Eso, es un tema complicado. Creo que si hablo al respecto el que saldrá corriendo eres tú. Pero definitivamente lo vamos a hablar en algún momento. Lo que hiciste, sea justo o no, fue demasiado arriesgado. Levi, ¿tienes problemas de ira?

El más bajo desvió la mirada y tamborileó con sus dedos sobre el volante.

—Hice terapia muchos años, dejé hace unos… dos, tal vez. Debo volver, pero es… complicado.

—Vaya.

—Hey, mi terapia no era solamente por mis impulsos, y jamás fui violento con la gente que quiero. Son, determinadas situaciones que sacan lo peor de mí. Lo hablaremos en otro momento, sí es que todavía quieres que nos sigamos viendo.

—¡Claro que quiero! No tienes idea lo persistente que puedo ser. No me doy por vencido tan fácil.

—Ok, lo que tú digas. Bien, me voy yendo.

El saludo salió mucho más natural, ambos se acercaron y se besaron sutilmente.

—Te escribiré —habló el moreno, el mecánico asintió.

Eren notó que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Adentro estaban Jean y Armin en el sillón. Armin con su cabeza en el regazo del otro, mirando televisión y comiendo palomitas caseras con sal.

—¡Salve, oh, César! —dijo teatralmente Jean.

—Parece que alguien la pasó demasiado bien anoche —secundó Armin levantándose y guiñándole un ojo.

Eren rodeó el sillón y se sentó en el otro extremo, con semblante algo decaído.

—¿Qué te pasa, bastardo? ¿Levi fue el activo y no tenían lubricante?

—¡Jean! —exclamó el rubiecito con tono de regaño.

—No, chicos, no se imaginen cosas que no son. Es cierto que dormí en casa de Levi, pero no por los motivos que creen. Anoche salimos, todo iba fantástico, hasta que salimos del teatro, trataron de robarnos, un tipo encapuchado con un cuchillo —Jean apagó la tele y ambos lo miraron serios, todo resquicio de broma quedó completamente nulo—. Levi nos defendió, le quebró una costilla al tipo, es muy rápido. En cambio yo simplemente… me paralicé —cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la nuca—, luego tuve que ir a detenerlo, les juro, había tanta sangre, y… —se abrazó a sí mismo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Armin puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Ya, tranquilo, Eren. ¿Ustedes están bien?

—Sí, estamos bien. Levi se lastimó un poco los nudillos, pero parece acostumbrado, eso es lo que más me jodió de todo esto. Terminamos en una comisaría, allí lo conocen, el comisario dijo algo como que era una suerte que no fuera él el problema o algo así. ¡Joder!

—Tal vez, deberías dejar de verlo —sugirió Armin en voz baja pero perfectamente audible.

—¿Es un violento? —preguntó Jean.

—No, no, fue la situación. Estoy seguro que no es ese tipo de persona. No quiero que lo juzguen antes de tiempo. Hablamos un poco, les aseguro que no es peligroso, es solo que… recordé cosas que no quería. Disculpen, me iré a acostar.

Armin y Jean se miraron en silencio, esto no era un buen augurio, sabían cuánto había sufrido su amigo en el pasado, y no permitirían que volviera a pasar por nada similar.

La semana transcurrió tranquila y lenta. Eren no se apareció para almorzar en esos días, se excusó y avisó que estarían toda esa semana en las pruebas para unas perforaciones que la minera tenía que hacer en una montaña cercana. Por lo que a veces muy tarde en la noche, con apenas una rayita de señal, el muchacho mandaba uno o dos mensajes de buenas noches y nada más.

A Levi le sorprendió extrañar su presencia en los almuerzos. De alguna forma sentía que algo había sucedido el fin de semana anterior que había empezado a cambiar su forma de ver a Eren. Le había mostrado uno de sus peores lados, y se sentía un poco mortificado al respecto, al parecer el moreno era sensible a los temas de violencia.

Aprovechó su tiempo libre y entrenó fuerte, necesitaba canalizar muchas cosas. Erwin le pidió nuevamente que volviera a la terapia. Decidió sacar un turno, solo uno, sino se sentía bien no volvería. Luego la doctora Rivens había colmado su paciencia. Agradecía que Hanji lo hubiera acompañado, odiaba esos chequeos, los odiaba con toda su alma.

 _"—Bien, Levi, veamos. ¿Has pensado sobre la paternidad?_

 _—No, tampoco me interesa, no estoy con una pareja estable._

 _—Ok, yo no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida privada, pero ya sabes, si alguna vez está en tus planes, es necesario que inicies un tratamiento muy riguroso para no correr riesgos. Bueno, ponte la bata, te espero donde la camilla._

 _El solo ver cómo preparaba la máquina con la cámara hacía que se le bajara la presión._

 _—Abre tus piernas, respira profundo, sentirás un poco de presión y algo de frío, es solo un momento._

 _En esos momentos quería llorar de la frustración, pero hacía mucho que controlaba sus lágrimas, había pasado cosas peores, mucho peores."_

Había salido descompuesto, Hanji se quedó con él las siguientes horas, ni siquiera pudo volver al taller. Se fue a refugiar a su casa y quedó enterrado entre sus colchas.

Salió a correr muy temprano al otro día, tanto que aún estaba oscuro, necesitaba sacarse todos esos oscuros sentimientos de encima. La ruptura de Petra, la ausencia de Eren, la visita a la fastidiosa doctora, sus problemas de ira, el turno con la psicóloga, demasiadas cosas.

Eren lo llamó el viernes, ya estaba en su camino de regreso. Le preguntó si estaba de ánimos para salir ese sábado, que podrían ir a algún antro a bailar. Quedaron en que Levi lo buscaría, se quisieron sumar Hanji y Moblit, y a regañadientes aceptó.

—Enano, ya sé que quieres estar a solas con tu novio, pero no seas malo y llévanos también.

—Primero, no es mi novio y segundo, ya te dije que pueden venir, solo no te pongas ebria temprano, es todo lo que te pido. Eres una pesada cuando lo haces.

—Es tu novio, es tu novio —dijo picándole la mejilla, hasta que Levi le agarró la mano y se la torció en un rápido movimiento—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

La soltó mirándola amenazadoramente y luego se fue a seguir con las reparaciones atrasadas.

El sábado Levi se vistió para matar. Con una camisa negra ajustada que se pegaba a todo su tonificado cuerpo, el choker negro con tachas al cuello, un jean gris y unas botas cortas, el pelo peinado hacia atrás con gel efecto húmedo y una buena cantidad de perfume. Por las dudas llevó una chaqueta corta de cuero en caso de que hiciera frío al salir. Estaba algo ansioso.

Buscó a Hanji, que acertadamente llevaba un bonito vestido corto blanco con estampado de flores lilas y amarillas, un pañuelo estilo ranchero al cuello color lila, unos zapatos charolados negros y una campera de jean. Moblit tenía un pantalón color crema, una remera al cuerpo roja y un blazer gris, se había esmerado y realmente se veía atractivo, Hanji estaba más que feliz con el atuendo de su novio. Pero el que se llevó todos los aplausos de la noche fue Eren. Un jean gastado color celeste, zapatillas de cuero rojas, una remera en degradé que iba del blanco al rosa fuerte, un peinado tipo hispter (era raro verlo peinado decentemente), una pulsera de tela de varias vueltas color bordó en una de sus muñecas, y un saco negro corto y fino. Levi tuvo que regañar a Hanji que lo miraba sin pudor alguno. Po supuesto Moblit no le habló por un largo rato.

Subieron a "la Gata" y se fueron con rumbo a una ciudad cercana, Karanese, que estaba a una hora. El antro al que irían era uno de los más famosos y divertidos de la región, "Marleyfun". Consiguieron estacionamiento a unas dos cuadras. Moblit sería el conductor designado para el regreso después de que hicieron un pequeño sorteo.

La entrada era imponente, con unos reflectores inmensos que apuntaban al cielo y se movían de un extremo al otro, tenía la estructura de un castillo medieval, incluso los empleados usaban algunos atuendos que recordaban a la época de las cruzadas. Si por fuera parecía grande, por dentro era inmenso. El lugar contaba con cinco pistas de baile, y esa noche estaba bastante lleno. Tuvieron que esperar al menos media hora en la fila para poder ingresar, la entrada era bastante costosa, pero incluía una consumición. Moblit cedió la suya a su novia, después de que se reconciliaron mientras esperaban.

Eren estaba emocionado, había hablado todo el viaje, contándoles sobre el campamento y el arduo trabajo de geología en el lugar donde había estado toda la semana. Levi estaba muy entretenido con la charla. Fueron al salón principal donde la música electro sonaba a todo dar. Bailaron en un círculo mientras Levi iba a buscar las primeras bebidas. Le costó llegar a la barra, pidió dos mojitos para Hanji y Eren, y él se pidió un sex on the beach, sí, le gustaban los tragos dulces. Cuando volvía en dos oportunidades se le acercaron hermosas chicas para invitarlo a bailar, sus ojos no dejaron de apreciar la belleza que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata, pero desistió educadamente. A Eren le pasó algo similar.

Al fin llegó hasta sus amigos, repartió los tragos y bailaron un buen rato, hacía bastante calor, y estaban cerca de una de las máquinas que largaba humo, por lo que tosieron bastante. Las luces psicodélicas hacían al clima festivo, y una pantalla enorme al frente iba pasando los videos clips de los diferentes temas. En cierto momento se dividieron. Hanji y Moblit se fueron a la pista de música country y los otros dos a la de rock. La pasaron genial. Se pidieron unas latas de cerveza mientras hacían pogo con "Black Wedding" de la banda In This Moment. Fue el mejor momento de la noche. No faltaron las chicas que se acercaron para invitarlos, pero no aceptaron por mucho que les rogaron.

—Eres un como imán —le gritó Levi a Eren mientras se reía.

—No, ese eres tú, mira ese grupo, no te saca los ojos de encima.

—Que no, te están mirando a ti.

—Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, anda —Eren tomó la mano de Levi y lo arrastró fuera de ese salón. Caminaron por algunos pasillos y se fueron a la pista de lentos.

Había todo tipo de parejas, por lo que se sintieron a gusto. Pidieron un Campari con jugo de naranja para el moreno, y un Baileys con mucho hielo molido para Levi. Se apostaron en una esquina de la barra, bebiendo tranquilos y riéndose de los chistes malos de Eren. Cuando al fin terminaron de beber se fueron a bailar.

Sonaba "Bang bang" de Nancy Sinatra. Levi no bailaba lentos desde hacía bastante, pero fue fácil pegarse a Eren y dejar que él llevara el ritmo. Una de sus manos fue envuelta por la del más alto para apretarla contra su pecho, mientras la otra se posaba en su cintura. Era tan sencillo dejar que sus cuerpos estuvieran cerca. Así de pegados notaba la diferencia de alturas, pero pronto Eren bajó la cabeza y apoyó su mentón en su hombro. Sus esencias se mezclaron. Se sentía fantástico.

No se dijeron nada, simplemente disfrutaron de sentirse tan cerca. La música cambió muchas veces, pero ellos siguieron disfrutando de esa burbuja que los cubría, como si tuvieran la pista completa para ellos solos. "Still loving you", de Scorpions, inyectó su magia en ellos. Una pequeña semilla de romance que se expandió lenta y dulcemente mientras los acordes parecían convertirse en un enorme océano donde se hundieron sin resistirse.

Sus bocas se encontraron de inmediato, colisionaron suavemente, sin apuro, disfrutándose con los ojos cerrados, completamente entregados al momento. Sus lenguas se enredaron, sin ningún propósito de ganar, sino por el simple placer de saborearse. Eren acarició la mullida nuca de Levi, sus falanges haciendo estragos con su sistema nervioso, enviándole descarga, tras descarga de escalofríos a lo largo de su columna. Levi inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Eren profundizaba el beso y con su otra mano apretaba sobre su cadera para juntar aún más sus cuerpos.

Despacio, lo fue empujando sutilmente, hasta que su espalda dio contra una de las paredes del recinto. Ahí, arrinconados, entre las penumbras que le daban algo de privacidad a la pareja, pudieron besarse con un poco más de ganas. De la nuca, la mano de Eren descendió a lo largo de la espalda hasta detenerse en la pequeña cintura, Levi a su vez permitió que sus dedos se metieran debajo de la remera de Eren, pero sin ir mucho más lejos de su cadera, un leve roce sobre la candente piel morena, hizo que un jadeo saliera de la garganta del más alto, bebiéndolo de inmediato, mientras sus bocas seguían deleitándose mutuamente. Eren abandonó sus labios algunos segundos para repartir cálidos besos sobre su quijada hasta llegar al firme y fibroso cuello.

—¡Ngh!

Eren era increíble con su boca, instintivamente estaba tocando todos sus buenos puntos desperdigados en esa pequeña extensión de sensitiva piel. Apretó sus dedos sobre la piel que llegaba a tocar por debajo de la cadera. Levi giró su cabeza y buscó nuevamente esa deliciosa boca. No iba a cuestionarse nada, solo quería disfrutar ese exquisito momento. Lo besó con necesidad, sintiendo mucho calor, mucho deseo. Una vibración en su pantalón los hizo interrumpir el momento. Era Hanji llamándolo. Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, ¿por qué diantres el tiempo volaba de esa manera? Le avisó que estaban en la pista de lentos y quedaron de encontrarse allí para emprender el regreso.

Se sorprendió al notar que dolía un poco separarse así de Eren. Pero ni modo ya era hora de volver.

—Iré al baño un momento —indicó Levi tratando de retomar el control de su cuerpo que se sentía tambaleante como gelatina, y estaba completamente seguro que no era a causa del alcohol.

—Te acompaño, yo también quiero ir —anunció el moreno.

Trataron de moverse por el mar de gente intentando no perderse de vista. De pronto Levi se puso en alerta y se quedó estático, le parecía haber visto… no, no podía ser.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Eren que no entendía el por qué se había detenido.

—Uh, sí, sí, vamos.

Entraron al baño, no había mucha gente. Eren estaba un poco ansioso, ¿para qué mentir? Quería ver si podía alcanzar a deleitarse con esa parte del cuerpo de Levi aprovechando que era más alto. Se dirigió a los mingitorios, pero Levi se desvió y se fue a los cubículos. ¿Le habría dado vergüenza? Se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan pervertido, pero bueno, de alguna manera sentía que estaba derrumbando barreras lentamente con ese hermoso hombre, y no quería detenerse por nada.

Se lavaron las manos y volvieron a la pista para esperar a Hanji y Moblit que aparecieron a los pocos minutos. Venían muy acaramelados. Como pudieron llegaron hasta la puerta de salida, y al fin el frío de la madrugada los recibió haciéndolos estremecer. Comentaron algunas cosas graciosas mientras caminaban de regreso al auto, Eren y Levi delante y la otra pareja detrás.

Pero entonces se dieron con un desagradable panorama. Levi había visto bien, era Cold. Estaba apoyado contra su megane dorado mientras tipeaba en su celular. Levi frenó en seco, Hanji se acercó y miró al frente, su corazón se aceleró de inmediato.

—Levi, vamos, doblemos aquí —dijo tratando de tirar de su brazo, pero el otro no se movía.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Eren sin entender mientras miraba hacia donde los ojos de Levi estaban fijos.

—Vamos, Levi, no vale la pena —exclamó Moblit, parándose frente al más bajo.

—No, seguiremos por aquí —dijo mientras lo esquivaba y seguía su camino.

—¡No, Levi, no! —trató de detenerlo Hanji.

—No voy a retroceder de nuevo, solo estoy yendo hasta mi maldito auto, no dramatices —fue la tosca respuesta. Eren miraba a todas partes sin entender nada y siguió al de cabellos negros.

Hanji suspiró y pidió a todos los cielos que no pasara nada, Moblit estaba tenso. Cold bajó su celular y miró hacia el grupo con seriedad, no les quitó la vista de encima. Pero apenas lo hubieron pasado de largo, largó una insidiosa frase con todo el desprecio del que era capaz.

—¡Adiós, Leticia! Es lindo verte de nuevo.

Moblit corrió a Hanji por detrás suyo, Levi más veloz que un rayo se giró y en pocas zancadas estuvo frente a Cold. Levantó su puño, ciego de ira, y le descerrajó tremenda trompada, haciéndole saltar sangre de la nariz y derribándolo al instante.

—¡Repite eso, hijo de puta! ¡HIJO DE PUTAAAA!

Moblit trató de atajarlo, mientras Eren también ayudaba sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

El hombre se levantó a duras penas, gruñendo y llevándose la mano a la ensangrentada cara. Abrió como pudo la puerta de su auto y con manos temblorosas buscó la llave.

—¡SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTENME! ¡LO VOY A MATAR, LO MATARÉ!

Levi iracundo era imposible de manejar, en dos segundos pudo librarse de los intentos de Eren y Moblit por sujetarlo. Con una mirada de pánico Cold levantó la ventanilla de su auto lo más rápido que pudo. Levi le pateó la puerta y sin pensar comenzó a golpear con sus nudillos sobre el duro vidrio, tres certeros golpes, y en el cuarto logró resquebrajar el mismo. Cold aceleró dejando marcas en el pavimento, hizo marcha atrás y trató de maniobrar para salir mientras Levi lo perseguía, sin embargo Moblit le cayó encima tirándolo contra el suelo.

Antes de desaparecer, Cold bajó a la mitad el vidrio roto y le gritó.

—¡Ésta la vas a pagar, monstruo de mierda! ¡Tienes una orden de restricción! ¡Te denunciaré, ya lo verás! ¡Te vas a pudrir en una celda! ¡Monstruo!

—¡VEN AQUÍ COBARDE DE MIERDA, TE MATARÉ HIJO DE PUTA!

Cold maniobró y se fue a toda marcha. Moblit respiraba agitado, se bajó de Levi y quedó sentado en el pavimento, mientras Hanji con lágrimas en los ojos se acercaba para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El más bajo se puso de pie solo mientras respiraba de a bocanadas, sus ojos destilando odio.

—¡¿Alguien me va a explicar qué coño sucede?! —espetó Eren temblando por el violento momento vivido.

Levi se giró rumbo al auto sin decir una palabra. Eren se acercó a los demás.

—¡Ay, Eren! —habló Hanji visiblemente afectada—. Esto es lo peor, lo peor, anda, mejor nos vamos, luego te explico, es… muy complicado, mucho.

Moblit condujo, Hanji en el asiento del copiloto y los otros atrás. Levi estaba en silencio y con un rictus de malhumor, mirando por la ventanilla, mientras Eren estaba apostado del otro lado. La entrecortada música de una radio mal sintonizada llenaba el ambiente, y nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron al pueblo.

—¡Por Dios! Mira como tienes tu mano —dijo Eren al ver los morados, la hinchazón y los lastimados en el puño de Levi—. Moblit, por favor, llévanos a un centro médico.

Tres pequeñas suturas, una radiografía, un entablillado y vendado después, salieron del lugar casi a las siete de la mañana. Moblit llevó a Eren, luego condujo a casa de Hanji y al fin dejó a Levi en la suya, luego se pidió un taxi.

El de cabellos negros se puso la inyección y luego cayó en peso muerto sobre su cama, arremolinándose luego de quitarse la ropa. Aún sentía la mirada de suficiencia de ese imbécil. Debería haberlo matado, no le importaba nada, ni siquiera si terminaba preso, la basura debía pagar lo que la supuesta justicia no había cobrado. Se durmió casi de inmediato.

 _"Frente a él se encontraba su amigo de la infancia, Marlo Kubics, quien lo miró con profundo dolor. Levi se acercó y apretó uno de sus hombros._

 _—¿Marlo? ¿Qué sucede?_

 _—¡Es que ya no aguanto!_

 _—¿Ya no aguantas? ¿No aguantas qué?_

 _—Te amo, Levi —dijo soltando las lágrimas y estrechándolo entre sus brazos—. Moira no te merece, por lo que más quieras elígeme a mí, por favor._

 _Levi suspiró fuerte y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. Era su mejor amigo, y no podía corresponderle de esa manera._

 _—Hey, tranquilo, Marlo. Lo siento mucho pero yo quiero a Moira, no puedo quererte de esa manera a ti. Eres mi mejor amigo._

 _—Dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico, te haré feliz, lo sé —lo soltó un poco y trató de besarlo, Levi lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su boca y mirándolo con molestia._

 _—Lo siento, pero no puedo._

 _—Entiendo —habló al final soltándolo—, prefieres a esa puta que te hace sufrir._

 _—¡Marlo!_

 _—Ya, no juegues a consolarme, pero te juro que esta es la última vez Levi; no vuelvas a buscarme para llorar en mi hombro, yo no soy tu muro de los lamentos. Si no me aceptas, no quiero tu amistad, no quiero nada de ti —el chico lo miró con frialdad, Levi tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía ni qué decir—. Adiós, Levi._

 _—Pe-pero Marlo, ¡Marlo! —trató de detenerlo, pero el chico golpeó su mano._

 _—No vuelvas a tocarme o a dirigirme la palabra, me das asco._

 _Levi se quedó de pie, viendo cómo se perdía entre los árboles mientras una creciente angustia le escalaba por el pecho hasta la garganta. ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? ¿Marlo podía tirar al tacho diez años de amistad sincera? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _De pronto un helado viento comenzó a soplar, las nubes arriba comenzaron a arremolinarse. Prendió un cigarrillo y se quedó en la orilla del lago mirando el agua que se estremecía con los movimientos del aire en la superficie._

 _Sintió los pasos acercarse por detrás, se giró con los ojos algo nublados por las lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Bufó al ver que se trataba del idiota de Cold junto a Daniel y Joseph. Rodó los ojos y trató de ignorarlos, aunque siguieron caminando hasta él._

 _—Vaya, vaya, miren nada más que tenemos aquí —dijo Cold con su venenosa voz—. ¿Necesitas compañía, eh?_

 _—Muérete —le respondió de manera grave y luciendo amenazante._

 _—Uuuuy, que miedo, ja, ja, ja —se burlaron los otros dos, mientras lo rodeaban. Levi tiró el cigarro levantando una ceja, ¿qué buscaban esos desgraciados? No estaba de humor, si se atrevían a tocarlo les iba a partir la madre._

 _—¿Sabes? Ya estoy cansado de tus desplantes, Levi, no hace falta que finjas, sé de sobra que quieres mi atención. Ahora podemos pasarla bien si quieres —dijo mientras se tomaba el cinto._

 _Levi retrocedió, pero Joseph lo empujó de nuevo más cerca de Cold._

 _—Ya, no te resistas, te voy a dar lo que buscas._

 _—¡Púdrete! ¡Púdranse todos!_

 _—Colabora, Levi, no creo que nos quieras ver enojados —le advirtió Daniel mientras le pellizcaba el trasero._

 _El más bajo se giró y le dio un codazo en medio del rostro, luego se hizo paso entre los otros dos y echó a correr. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero de la nada esa sombra oscura se le arrojó por un costado, haciendo que trastabillara y rodara por el duro suelo lleno de pequeñas piedras afiladas. Se hizo algunos cortes en las manos, y pronto los sintió acomodándose a su alrededor. Sus gruesas voces, como cuchillos, susurrando burlas constantes, carcajadas soeces._

 _Intentó ponerse de pie, pero una feroz patada en su abdomen hizo que su cuerpo se doblara, parecía como si su estómago se le hubiera agolpado en la garganta. Se sintió asquerosamente débil. Tomó un puñado de piedras apretando los dientes y se los aventó a la cara, para girarse y huir de nuevo. Le agarraron de los largos cabellos y tiraron hacia atrás, su espalda golpeó con dureza el piso, quitándole todo el aire, haciendo que exhalara un gemido de dolor._

 _Cold se sentó encima de su estómago, mientras los otros dos le sostenían los brazos, uno de cada uno. Dolía. Dolía el miedo que producía que su respiración fuera la de un conejo asustado. Acorralado._

 _—¿Sabés que te hace falta? Una buena verga que te haga gemir..._

 _Sus secuaces se carcajearon de una manera grotesca, Levi le escupió un gargajo directo a la cara. Cold le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, resentimiento, y sin mediar palabra alguna, le asestó una trompada muy fuerte, que lo aturdió por completo. Sintió que la boca se le llenaba de saliva y sangre, cayéndose los líquidos por una de las comisuras de sus labios._

 _Taparon su boca, mientras Cold levantaba su ropa hasta las clavículas y tocaba todo a su paso._

 _Impotencia._

 _Las lágrimas saltaron, mientras sus gritos eran sofocados; él que nunca lloraba ante nadie, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y lágrimas que ardían._

 _—Deja de luchar, no te servirá de nada. Hoy haremos lo que nos plazca contigo._

 _Trató de patear con todas sus fuerzas, pero una trompada directo a su plexo solar lo dejó casi sin aire, la vista se le nubló, mientras sentía las risotadas de sus captores. Las toscas manos de Cold tirando de sus pantalones y bajándoselos con facilidad._

 _La rabia le devolvió parte de las fuerzas y gritó casi desgañitándose, Joseph le apretó la garganta sofocándolo. Miró a un costado y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder._

 _—¡MARLO, MARLOOO! —su mano más cercana extendió sus dedos hacia él, su brazo fuertemente sujeto por Daniel._

 _Su mejor amigo lo miraba con indiferencia, ¿por qué no lo ayudaba?_

 _—¡MARLO, POR FAVOOORRR! ¡ARRGHH! ¡AYUDAAAA! ¡AYÚDAMEEE!_

 _—¿Te vas a quedar mirando? —preguntó Cold agitado—. Vamos, ven, tú también querías, ¿no?_

 _—Ya no me interesa —dijo el muchacho con fría voz—, hagan lo que quieran._

 _Luego se giró y comenzó a alejarse ante la mirada desesperada de Levi._

 _—¡MARLOOOO, MARLOOO! ¡NOOOO! ¡AYUDAAAA! ¡Argh! ¡Ayúdame!_

 _—¡Tanto escándalo, joder! —Cold le pegó una feroz bofetada, gotas de sangre le salpicaron la remera a Joseph, es que su nariz chorreaba hacía un rato._

 _—¡Hey, ten cuidado, idiota! ¡No me manches!_

 _Cold le bajó la ropa interior por completo, Daniel le puso la mano sobre la boca para acallar sus gritos desesperados. Los tres silbaron y volvieron a reírse. Levi se retorció con inusitada fuerza, a pesar de los golpes no tenía intención de rendirse. Finalmente Cold sacó una enorme navaja y la acercó peligrosamente a uno de sus ojos._

 _—Grita de nuevo, y te juro que te sacaré el ojo. Gritas otra vez y te saco el otro, no te muevas más y deja de resistirte, ¡¿está claro?! ¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?!_

 _Levi asintió temblando, las lágrimas mezclándose con su sangre._

 _—Pero miren que cosa más bonita —Cold tocó su cuerpo a su antojo, mientras los otros pellizcaban y jadeaban excitados—. Aunque le falta carne para mi gusto, pero como sea, a caballo regalado… no se le miran los dientes._

 _Levi cerró los ojos, apretó la mandíbula, mientras esas manos brutas, violentas lo exploraban por todas partes. La boca de Cold se pegó a su cuello… asco, sintió muchas ganas de vomitar. Trató de concentrarse, tenía que ser más inteligente. Tenía que sobrevivir. Su cuerpo se aflojó sabía que si llegaba a tener una mínima oportunidad no sería resistiéndose._

 _—Ah, mira, ya se está dejando —habló Joseph mientras le retorcía una tetilla con saña._

 _—¿Vas a dejar de luchar, eh? —le habló Cold—, si colaboras un poco prometo no destrozarte ese bonito rostro que tienes._

 _Levi cerró los ojos y giró su cabeza a un costado, sus manos buscando entre el pasto, rogando por un milagro. Sintió todos sus mugrosos dedos tocándolo por todas partes, tratando de meterse en su cuerpo, punzantes dolores esparciéndose por doquier. Inspiró tragando un poco de sangre en el proceso._

 _—¿Quién va primero?_

 _—Obvio que yo —habló Cold con prepotencia, y escuchó el ruido de su cinto abriéndose._

 _Su mano palpó sobre una piedra, abrió levemente los ojos, temblando intermitentemente. Lo vio acercarse y jadear excitado sobre su cara, era ahora o nunca. Lo golpeó con fuerza contra la sien, haciendo que un alarido saliera eyectado de su garganta, pateó a ciegas y se giró para a duras penas ponerse de pie y correr. Joseph logró tomarlo de un tobillo y dieron por tierra, mientras sentía a Daniel acercándose también._

 _Le pateó la cara con dureza a Joseph, se puso de pie y recibió de lleno a Daniel, certeramente le lanzó la piedra con todas sus fuerzas y le dio en la cabeza, luego corrió, corrió sin importarle nada, se internó entre los árboles boqueando agitado, solo con el buzo lleno de su propia sangre. Tenía tanta sangre en el rostro que no sabía ni de dónde venía._

 _Podía escucharlos tras sus pasos, gritando desencajados._

 _—¡Te vamos a matar! ¡¿Nos oyes?! ¡Te violaremos hasta la muerte! ¡Vuelve aquí, idiota! ¡No podrás escapar de nosotros! ¡No lo harás! ¡Monstruo, eres un monstruo!_

 _Se cayó golpeándose horrible en una pierna, pero la adrenalina era mayor. Siguió corriendo, no supo por cuanto, pero luego de mucho se hizo con la ruta, estaba desorientado, por lo que comenzó a correr en dirección norte. Un auto pasó con una pareja a bordo, les hizo señas, llorando desesperado._

 _—¡AYUDA, AYÚDENME, AYÚDENME! —Pero las personas se asustaron y pasaron de largo acelerando en el proceso—. ¡NO, NO, NO SE VAYAN, NOOOO!_

 _Cayó de rodillas en el pavimento sacudiéndose sin control, chillando desesperado. Entonces los sintió a sus espaldas, llegando a la ruta._

 _—¡AHÍ ESTÁ, AHÍ ESTÁ!_

 _Se levantó como pudo, todo su cuerpo en un solo dolor, pero prefería mil veces morir atropellado que en manos de esos tipos. Estaba bastante seguro de todo lo que le harían, porque lo matarían, eso era seguro, pero antes, le harían terribles cosas, sabía de lo que eran capaces._

 _Por más que corría con todas sus fuerzas ellos eran más veloces, más ágiles, más… fuertes. Se estaba por dar por vencido cuando pareció la camioneta blanca. Un granjero que venía a buscar heno para sus caballos._

 _—¡POR FAVOR, AYUDA, AYUDA, DIOSSS!_

 _El hombre entendiendo de inmediato lo que sucedía frenó dejando las llantas marcadas en el lugar, Levi se tiró prácticamente sobre la cajuela y luego arrancó como alma que llevaba el diablo esquivando los cuerpos de los tres jóvenes que gritaban desaforados._

 _Levi los vio perderse en la lejanía mientras le aventaban piedras, ramas y cualquier cosa que tuvieran a mano. Se largó a llorar con fuerza al no verlos ya, abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando sin control. Lo había hecho, había escapado, había salvado su vida. Pero no tenía la menor idea de toda la agonía que le esperaría luego…"_

 _._

By Luna de Acero… asustada…


	6. El peso de las mentiras

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, aquí les desvelo el misterio, aunque haré las aclaraciones pertinentes más adelante. Por lo pronto se irá sabiendo parte de la historia del pasado de Levi. Es un gran luchador mi bebé, espero sepan apreciarlo. La idea de este fic es generar un poco de conciencia, lo hice a partir de experiencias personales, ajenas, consejos, mucha lectura, pero obviamente puedo equivocarme, espero que nadie se sienta herido o que estoy faltando a la verdad. Esto es ficción y trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Les pido encarecidamente que no juzguen, por favor sigan adelante y no me abandonen, su apoyo para mi es como el aire que respiro. Muchas gracias.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Angs, sentimientos dolorosos, injusticia, pero luego renace la esperanza. El próximo cap vendrá lleno de fluff para aplacar este.

* * *

 **DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL:** Para mi amada **RivaiFem** que anda un poco decaída hoy y cansadita, para my sistah **NANA RAL** , que está entusiasmada con este proyecto y me aportó ideas valiosísimas (a ella todos los honores) y por último para **Nejiko Ka** , que me deja unos reviews bellísimossss! preciosa, los leo todos, y me encanta que me escribas mucho, eso me hace muy, muy feliz. Esperaré tu apreciación de este capítulo.

Say no more.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Nunca se miente tanto como antes de las elecciones,**_

 _ **durante la guerra y después de la cacería".**_

 _ **Otto von Bismark**_

 _ **.**_

.

Levi se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con apatía a la psicóloga. Miriam Batres era el nombre de la profesional. Una mujer alta, de cabello corto negro y sonrisa suave. Odiaba que lo mirara de esa manera como si le tuviera lástima. Claro que la mujer lejos estaba de sentir eso, pero la perspectiva de Levi cada vez que se sometía a las terapias era demasiado pesimista.

—Cuéntame que recuerdas luego del rescate.

Hablar de esa historia era volver a revivir todas esas dolorosas heridas…

 _"—¿Cómo estás? —Moira se sentó a su lado en el hospital._

 _Levi sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, había necesitado tanto su presencia en esos días, ya habían pasado dos semanas. Estaba pálido como cera de vela, los moretones aún sobre su cara, una venda en la cabeza, la pierna con una bota ortopédica, y algunas cicatrices, sobre todo en el rostro. Profundas ojeras adornaban sus ojos grises, que además estaban algo rojos por los constantes ataques de llantos repentinos._

 _—M-mejor… —dijo buscando su cercanía y al fin sin poder aguantar la abrazó._

 _La hermosa chica acarició su espalda un momento, mientras Levi evitaba llorar._

 _—Te ex-extrañé —masculló con la voz perdida. La chica lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó un poco._

 _—Ya, tranquilízate, ¿ok? Mira Levi, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, de hecho vine para hablar contigo porque hay cosas que no son justas decirlas por teléfono. Pero todo esto… —habló girando las manos en el aire dando a entender que hablaba de la situación—. Has generado todo un revuelo aquí. Se dicen tantas cosas, me han insultado en la calle, Levi. Mamá me trajo, me está esperando en la puerta, porque no puedo salir sola a la calle, ni siquiera a la tienda a comprar un envase de leche. No tienes idea lo malo que se ha puesto esto._

 _El joven la miró preocupado frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas otra vez._

 _—No pongas esa cara, hey. Me partes el corazón —la chica se acercó y lo besó sutilmente sobre los labios, sus ojos también parecían nublados—. Lo siento, pero no puedo con esto, es demasiado. Le pintaron el auto a mi mamá, rompieron una ventana de la casa con una piedra, mira, yo no quiero contarte todo, todo, pero es muy malo. Y yo te quiero, pero se salió de control y está afectando a mi familia. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo dejar que mi familia se vea amenazada, yo puedo hacer frente a lo que sea, lo sabes. Lo siento, mi amor —una lágrima cayó de los ojos de la jovencita mientras intentaba no desmoronarse—. No me odies._

 _—No lo hago —Levi tomó las delicadas manos entre las suyas—. Lo e-entiendo, sí. Te amo Moira, quiero lo m-mejor para ti. S-siento que todo e-esto haya pasado, lo s-siento._

 _La chica lo abrazó largándose a llorar, ya no podía contenerse, le habló entre suspiros ahogados contra su oído._

 _—Los mataría, si pudiera los mataría. ¿Por qué nos odian tanto? ¿Por qué? Quiero estar contigo, pero mi m-mamá, e-ella… ¡ngh! —Levi la abrazó más fuerte, lo entendía pero dolía muchísimo._

 _—Jamás podré odiarte, cuida a tu familia y deja que ellos te cuiden a ti. Todo pasará, ya verás._

 _—No deberías estar consolándome, debería ser yo —dijo alejándose un poco y quitándose las lágrimas del rostro—. No quiero dejar de verte. No quiero, en serio. Apenas supe quise venir corriendo, mi madre me detuvo, tuvo que encerrarme, me escapé por la ventana, pero no me dejaron pasar en la puerta. ¡Estaba tan asustada!_

 _—Gracias. Gracias por todo —la chica abrió grande sus ojos entre los surcos de lágrimas, Levi le acarició el precioso rostro—. Gracias por amarme y por enseñarme lo que es el amor, pero tú familia te necesita, y yo no quiero que te hagan daño. Estaré bien y tú también lo estarás._

 _Gruesas gotas cayeron de los celestes ojos, Levi le dio un último beso. Esa era la despedida, lo sabía. La chica se fue, mirando atrás a cada momento y salió. A los pocos minutos entró su madre con el semblante decaído, con algunas ojeras._

 _—¿Cómo estás, cariño? —Levi no podía hablar—. Hablé con la madre de Moira. ¡Ah! Esto es una pesadilla —lo abrazó con suavidad—. Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo, ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué nos sucede esto?_

 _Es lo que Levi se preguntaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. A los pocos días le dieron el alta, tenía que manejarse con una muleta todavía. Tuvieron que salir por la parte de atrás del hospicio, porque adelante estaba una turba de periodistas que estaban sacando jugosas ganancias de la novedad. Los titulares blindaban las portadas de todos los diarios locales, tergiversando las versiones._

 _"Estudiante del colegio Rosa Blanca es atacada y violada por sus compañeros"_

 _"Los padres de los estudiantes acusados defienden a sus hijos: Ella los citó"_

 _"Cold Brits: Soy inocente de una trampa, ella es un monstruo"_

 _"Estudiantes de Rosa Blanca acusados injustamente"_

 _"El monstruo de Rosa Blanca: la verdadera historia"_

 _"Problemas mentales, doble personalidad y promiscuidad, ¿quién es Leticia Ackerman?"_

 _"¿Ataque o engaño? La corte decide"_

 _No pudieron volver a su casa, tuvieron que refugiarse en el departamento de su tío Kenny. Levi no quería hablar con ningún medio y su madre lo respetó. Perdió su amado trabajo en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, le pagaron la indemnización correspondiente, pero fue un golpe bajo._

 _El joven pasaba sus días encerrado, apenas si probaba bocado. Dormía muy poco, porque en sus sueños revivía de nuevo todo ese calvario"._

—Cold era el número uno del colegio. Buen deportista, bien parecido, popular, aunque sus calificaciones fueran un asco. Su padre trabajaba para el gobernador, tenía mucho poder, así que era normal que todos los profesores lo elogiaran e hicieran la vista gorda al mimado de la clase —iba contando con voz taciturna—. Podía tener a la chica que quisiera, las más lindas, las más listas, cualquiera de ellas eran capaces de cualquier cosa, me daban asco, renunciando a su propia dignidad por tener la atención de un sujeto que era por demás de narcisista e insufrible. Podía tener a cualquiera —se repitió como un robot—. Pero no era suficiente, el hijo de puta tenía que fijarse en mí. Yo ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia, lo evitaba completamente.

 _"—Hey, ¿cómo estás? De pronto tu luz me cegó —Levi ni siquiera lo miró, solo suspiró hastiado—. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Solo trato de ser amable._

 _—¿Amable? Puedes meterte la amabilidad bien dentro de tu… estómago, idiota._

 _—Tan agresiva la gata._

 _—Agresivo, tengo más masculinidad en la uña de mi dedo meñique que tú en todo tu cuerpo._

 _—Eres tan diferente al resto, por eso me gustas. Acepta, vamos, deja de resistirte —susurró acercando su cara, Levi lo miró fulminándolo con sus ojos._

 _—Acércate un poco más y te hundiré la nariz en lo hueco de tu cráneo, porque dudo que tengas un cerebro, imbécil. No me gustas Cold, no me interesas, ya no sé cómo decírtelo. Esto se vuelve muy molesto._

 _—Soy persistente._

 _—Tienes novia, además._

 _—La dejaré, ¿eso es lo que quieres?_

 _—Quiero que dejes de acosarme, ¿no lo entiendes?_

 _—Dirás que sí, lo sé, tarde o temprano"._

—Así era su tortura casi todos los días, debía llegar con lo justo para ir a la formación, porque si iba temprano lo tenía respirando encima de mi cuello. Nunca me iba solo a casa, en ese tiempo Marlo… bueno, él solía acompañarme. Fue el único amigo que tuve, todos se alejaban, se reían a mis espaldas. Solían hacer bolas de papel y me las tiraban en la espalda.

 _"—Shhh, ahí viene, calla, calla"._

 _"—Hay tres clases de personas —decía Melina, una compañera con sorna—, las damas como nosotras, los varones como Cold y los mari-machos. ¿Adivinen en cuál se ubica Levi?"._

 _"—Me da miedo sentarme cerca —susurraban unos alumnos pasando cerca en el recreo"._

—No vivía de ellos, no esperaba nada de nadie. Pero con Marlo… yo siempre creí que era un amigo de verdad. Pasamos tantas, tantas cosas juntos, yo hubiera puesto mis manos en el fuego por él.

 _"—El jurado llama a declarar a Marlo Cabrera —el joven se acercó al estrado mientras Levi permanecía sentado al lado de su abogada. Kuchel y su tío Kenny atrás en los banquillos, junto a un par de periodistas, los familiares de los acusados estaban al otro lado del salón—. La mano derecha sobre la biblia, por favor. Ahora, ¿jura decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad?_

 _—Lo juro._

 _El abogado de Cold, Joseph y Daniel, el señor Jeffreys se puso de pie para encararlo._

 _—Muy bien, señor Cabrera. Según las declaraciones de los otros estudiantes, usted fue o es amigo íntimo de la señorita Leticia Ackerman, ¿es eso verdad?_

 _—Era su amigo, es cierto._

 _—Aquí dice —hablaba moviendo unas hojas en la mano—, que usted y la susodicha solían irse todos los días del colegio a sus respectivos hogares, que compartían estudios, que a veces salían juntos como buenos amigos que eran, ¿es eso correcto?_

 _—Sí, así es._

 _—Podemos decir sin lugar a dudas que usted la conocía a la perfección._

 _—Creí conocerla._

 _—¿Puede explicar eso?_

 _—Dije que creí conocerla. Hasta que esto sucedió la consideraba una amistad, y aunque suene mal, para ser honesto, siempre sentí lástima por ella y su situación, y bueno, solo quise ser un poco solidario._

 _—¿Su… situación?_

 _—Sí. Ella tiene gustos… desviados._

 _Se escucharon muchos murmullos entre los presentes y el juez blandió el martillo dos veces._

 _—¡Orden en la sala! Continúe abogado._

 _—Bueno, a ella le gustaba vestirse como varón. A veces me pedía prestada ropa, o accesorios, o perfumes. Le gustaban mucho las mujeres, de hecho, estuvo de novia con una._

 _Levi cerró sus puños sobre la ropa, su abogada le puso una mano encima del hombro y le susurró._

 _—Tranquilo, ya hablamos de esto, debes ser fuerte, sobresaltarte no ayudará._

 _—Como le decía, ella era extraña, aunque no me molestaba, excepto cuando empezó con esta… espantosa idea._

 _—¿Qué idea? ¿Puede ser más específico, señor Cabrera?_

 _—Bueno, ella tenía un rencor muy grande contra Cold, siempre se quejaba de él, creo que internamente había un poco de envidia, porque su novia… a veces lo miraba mucho —Levi tensó la mandíbula—. Ella me dijo que "quería hacerlo escarmentar"._

 _—¡Bastardo mentiroso! —se puso de pie Levi sin aguantarlo más—. ¡Tú me entregaste a ellos, mentiroso, viste todo y te fuiste dándome la espalda, traidor! ¡TRAIDOORRR!_

 _—¡Orden, orden en la sala! Abogada Massone, o calma a su cliente o la expulsaré de la sala._

 _Logró que Levi se sentara y mientras le daba a beber un vaso con agua le pedía que conservara la compostura. Kuchel lloraba contra un pañuelo, mientras Kenny observaba todo de brazos cruzados._

 _—Muy bien, ¿cree que puede seguir con su declaración, señor Cabrera?_

 _—Sí, sí señor. Quiero que se sepa toda la verdad. Ella es una gran manipuladora, me arrepiento de no haber avisado a tiempo. Lo lamento tanto, guardé silencio porque ella me lo había pedido, pero estuvo mal. Ella planificó todo. Me pidió que hablara con Cold y lo citara en las márgenes del río, que luego ella se haría cargo del resto. Lo siento tanto, tanto —dijo agachando la cabeza y cumpliendo su papel de sufriente._

 _—¿Está usted bien, señor Cabrera?_

 _—No, toda esta situación es tan absurda, tan horrible, ha afectado a toda mi familia y en especial a mí. Yo también fui engañado. Creí que no pasaría de una discusión, pero fingir todo esto… es una aberración._

 _—No tengo más preguntas"._

—Todos mintieron —exclamó Levi con los ojos vacíos.

 _"—Señor, Cold, ¿es verdad que la relación que mantenía con la señorita Ackerman era hostil?_

 _—Pueden dar fe todos los estudiantes de Rosa Blanca —dijo el joven vestido de manera pulcra con un traje de alta costura y con cara compungida, su voz semejaba al de un cachorro asustado—. Yo nunca entendí el porqué. Solía insultarme o decirme cosas denigrantes de la nada misma._

 _—Si tan mala era su relación, ¿por qué aceptó encontrarse con ella en ese lugar?_

 _—Bueno, primero porque no fue ella la que me lo pidió, fue Marlo, un muchacho en el que yo confiaba plenamente. Él dijo que Leticia estaba en un gran apuro, que por favor fuera con él, que ella necesitaba pedirme un favor._

 _—¿Y usted ni siquiera sospechó que podía tratarse de una trampa?_

 _—Claro que lo hice, ¿por qué cree que le pedí a mis dos mejores amigos que me acompañaran? Y agradezco que lo hubieran hecho. Cuando ella me vio llegar con ellos, se puso eufórica, me gritó, me insultó y me aporreó con una piedra en la sien, quedé tirado inconsciente —contaba mientras su barbilla temblaba—. Yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una mujer, pueden preguntarle a cualquiera de mis ex novias, fue una situación tan violenta, que tengo pesadillas de solo recordarlo. Estoy tomando medicación para dormir, siento escalofríos cada vez que viene a mi mente su imagen atacándome. Sólo Dios sabe dónde estaría, si Daniel y Joseph no hubieran ido en mi rescate._

 _—Aquí tengo el testimonio del señor Redford Charles, granjero, dueño de la camioneta Ford F-100 que abordó la señorita Leticia el día del altercado. Él dice que un par de muchachos salieron a la ruta gritando detrás de la joven. ¿Tiene algo para decir al respecto?_

 _—Nada. Ya se lo dije. Yo quedé inconsciente, mis amigos me contaron que ellos la persiguieron, eso es cierto, pero su intención era capturarla hasta que llegara la policía. Daniel los llamó de inmediato, para cuando llegó la patrulla ella había desaparecido._

 _—¿Cómo explica el hecho de que la joven estaba semidesnuda?_

 _—No tengo explicación para eso. Supongo que en su desesperación ella consideró acusarnos de acoso sexual y por eso se quitó la ropa para dar énfasis a su falso testimonio, pero no puedo asegurarlo del todo._

 _—¿Quiere agregar algo a su declaración?_

 _—Solamente quiero decir que jamás pensé que su rencor llegaría tan lejos. Estoy asustado, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de incidentes violentos, siento vergüenza de que mi familia tenga que pasar por esta… deshonra, cuando soy completamente inocente. Solo quiero que se haga justicia y volver a mi vida normal, aunque después de esto… dudo mucho que lo logre._

 _—Gracias, joven, No hay más preguntas"._

—Todos y cada uno de ellos mintieron, y se salieron con la suya. Vivir se convirtió en un infierno. Mi madre vendió la casa y nos fuimos lo más lejos posible. Dije toda la verdad, sin agregar ni exagerar ningún detalle, pero no fue suficiente. Cuando llegamos aquí, decidí dejar todo ese odioso pasado atrás, realmente quería superarlo de una buena vez. Corté mi cabello, trabajé como burro de carga en turnos dobles durante casi cuatro años, para juntar dinero y para poder pagar el tratamiento de hormonas. Luché mucho, hasta que al fin pude lograr que quitaran ese maldito nombre de mi identificación. Me especialicé, hice los trabajos más detestables y pesados en gomerías y talleres, hasta que pude dominar casi a la perfección este talento, este amor a las máquinas de cuatro ruedas. Pensé que podría desprenderme de toda esa mierda. Pero últimamente solo tengo pesadillas, una y otra vez, vuelve a repetirse esa tarde de infierno, mientras ellos siguen sus vidas tranquilas y honorables.

—Eso no lo sabes, Levi. La gente puede fingir muy bien, pero adentro de ellos la culpa no desaparecerá jamás.

—No trate de consolarme, no necesito aliento, sé perfectamente que esos hijos de puta siguen libres, viviendo felices y a gusto.

—Veo que tienes muchas cosas guardadas.

—¿Usted no las tendría? Sólo pedí la justicia que me merecía, y al final todo el peso de sus actos recayó sobre mi familia y sobre mí. La justicia es para unos pocos que pueden pagarla. El padre de Cold tenía mucha influencia, cuatro testimonios de esos hijos de puta, no importaron mis cicatrices, mis golpes, mis lágrimas, mi sufrimiento no valió de nada.

—¿Por eso decidiste buscar justicia por mano propia?

—No fue planificado si a eso se refiere. Después de todo esto, entrené mi cuerpo, acorde a la modificación que necesitaba y para estar preparado. Nunca más volverían a aprovecharse de mi debilidad. Luego fue un encuentro fortuito, él no me reconoció a la primera, entonces al fin lo hice probar el sabor de mis puños. Le destrocé la cara y dos costillas. Estuve una semana en la cárcel, tuve que pagar una fianza bastante alta y me dieron una orden de restricción para que no me acercara a más de cien metros del muy cobarde. No me arrepiento de nada, seguramente ahora sí tiene pesadillas sobre mí atacándolo… ojalá las tenga por siempre.

—Sueles tener episodios de ira, por lo que leí en el informe de tu terapeuta anterior. ¿Te has visto involucrado en peleas hace poco?

—No busco problemas, pero si veo una situación donde algún imbécil se aprovecha de alguien, simplemente actúo.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque odio la injusticia.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—Porque no me quedaré de brazos cruzados si alguien necesita ayuda.

—¿Eso no es muy similar a lo que viviste en tu pasado? —Levi la miró y enarcó una ceja—. De alguna manera es como si la situación se repitiera, ¿no crees? Excepto que esta vez no eres tú la víctima. ¿Te has puesto a pensar por qué tienes esta necesidad, casi obsesiva, de salvar a personas que están en condiciones de inferioridad frente a una persona abusiva?

Levi corrió la mirada y lo pensó, en realidad casi siempre actuaba prácticamente por instinto, sin embargo la observación de la doctora le hizo consciente a lo que se refería.

—Nunca lo había analizado en profundidad.

—Ya veo, sin embargo todo tiene un porqué aunque no nos demos cuenta. Tal vez este Levi fuerte, masculino, que pude expresar en su totalidad su esencia, que no se calla las cosas y es agresivo a veces, está buscando rescatar a esa Leticia de su pasado, que no pudo defenderse de sus agresores, del bullying, del acoso, de la injusticia… ¿Qué opinas?

—…

—Bien, ¿te parece si dejamos aquí la sesión?

—Sí, ya fue suficiente, tengo mucho en qué pensar.

—Bien, con respecto a las pesadillas, voy a recetarte unas pastillas, no te preocupes, su efecto es muy, muy leve, pero lograran relajarte lo suficiente para que puedas tener un sueño tranquilo. Más adelante podremos ir destrabando todos los mecanismos que las están produciendo. Pero para eso necesito que sigas viniendo, Levi. ¿Será que podré verte el Jueves?

—Si no tengo más remedio —suspiró cansado.

—No, esto no funciona si te sientes obligado. Todos tenemos nuestros tiempos, personalmente pienso que estás preparado para esto, que te va a ayudar a vivir mejor. Pero si realmente es muy difícil para ti, tal vez sería mejor esperar.

—No, no quiero huir más. Vendré.

La doctora le recetó las pastillas y le dio el nuevo turno para esa misma semana. Salió sintiéndose un poco más liviano. Comprender las cosas de porqué su vida iba en determinada dirección lo ayudaba, aunque eso significara que debía revolver en la mierda. Como fuera debía hacerlo de una buena vez.

Eren lo visitó el martes para llevarle el almuerzo y el mecánico se sorprendió. Luego de lo sucedido el fin de semana, no creía que Eren se atrevería a volver. Pero allí estaba, contra todo pronóstico, el hombre que detestaba la violencia, trayéndole un sabroso menú.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —dijo acercándose. Eren le sonrió.

—Hola, Levi. Me preguntaba si no sería molestia que siguiéramos con el ritual de los almuerzos.

—Para nada, me encanta la comida que haces.

—Seguro tu madre cocina mejor.

—Bueno, es chef, pero eso no quita que valoro tu esfuerzo. Y en verdad me gusta tu comida. Pasa y ubícate en la cocina, iré a cambiarme y asearme un poco.

Esta vez fue pastel de maíz amarillo con queso, y una botella de refresco de lima.

Se sentaron a comer, Levi había dejado algo de Gun´s and Roses sonando en el equipo del taller, cerró las puertas para que no los molestaran. Eren miró su mano enyesada.

—La semana que viene me lo sacan —le avisó—. No es gran cosa, una fisura, los vidrios de los autos nuevos viene reforzados. Como sea, creo que mereces una explicación de lo sucedido.

—La verdad sí, quisiera saber qué sucedió y porqué reaccionaste así.

—Bueno, es difícil hablar sobre eso. Creo que te dije que vengo de una ciudad del sur, el motivo por el que nos mudamos con mi madre, fue porque sufrí acoso por varios años —Eren dejó de masticar y le prestó toda su atención—. No quiero entrar en detalles, en serio no quiero, es suficiente con que sepas que ese tipo, junto a otros dos hijos de puta me atacaron cuando yo era un adolescente. Me lastimaron bastante. Tuvimos un juicio, pero su padre es un político de mucha influencia y dinero, con lo cual mediante falsos testimonios y diversas tretas, lograron que todos salieran impunes.

—¿Te atacaron?

—Sí, el punto es que me defendí y pude salir vivo. Luego hubo una ocasión en la que me encontré por casualidad con él y simplemente me dejé llevar por todo el odio que tenía dentro de mí. Él terminó en el hospital y yo en la cárcel, no por mucho, pero es cierto que hay una orden de restricción. No quiero demostrar nada, pero no concibo que sea yo el que tenga que bajar la cabeza, cuando este bastardo merece morir. No puedo manejarlo, menos después de lo que dijo esa noche.

—No lo escuché bien.

—Eso no importa. Seguramente me llegará una notificación de una denuncia y me citarán en el juzgado, no me interesa. Cada golpe que haya podido darle lo vale. Nuevamente, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar esa parte de mí.

—Él… ¿te lastimó?

—De muchas maneras y en varios sentidos. Pero me desquité un poco, aunque no tuvo ni un 10% de lo que me hizo pasar. Como sea, sólo quería que supieras que tenía un motivo, no lo ataqué simplemente por ser un violento. Lo siento Eren, arruiné tu noche.

—No, no, no me pidas disculpas. Si hubiera sabido quien era probablemente te habría ayudado.

—Gracias. Por cierto, esto está delicioso.

—Es que lo hice con amor —se le salió al geólogo casi con naturalidad, Levi lo miró sorprendido y el muchacho se ruborizó un poco—. Oh, perdón, es que mi madre, mi madre suele decir siempre "es que lo preparo con amor", cada vez que alguien de la familia pregunta cómo hace platillos tan sabrosos, y claro, es como algo natural para mi repetirlo —explicó riendo nerviosamente.

—Ya, relájate, sigue poniéndole amor que vas muy bien.

Ambos rieron afablemente.

—¿Puedo ponerle somníferos y secuestrarte entonces? —se animó el joven.

—Y después el asesino serial soy yo —acusó Levi sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, debería aprovechar ahora que no puedes dar puñetazos con esa férula que tienes.

—No temas tanto a mis puños, mis patadas son las peores, te lo aseguro.

—Oh, no tuve el lujo de ver eso. ¿Eres bueno dando patadas?

—Oh, sí, debe ser porque les pongo mucho amor —ambos se miraron y rieron a más no poder y luego siguieron parloteando de otras cosas menos importantes, pero que los entretuvieron bastante.

Lavaron todo y ya se había hecho la hora de abrir de nuevo.

—Bien, supongo que ya debo irme.

—A menos que quieras cambiar unas llantas y llenarte de aceite quemado.

—Mmm, suena tentador, lo pensaré para la próxima. Por cierto, ¿nos vemos el jueves?

—Sí, claro. ¡Oh, no, espera! Tengo cita con la psicóloga, ¡rayos!

—¿Psicóloga?

—Uh, sí, retomé la terapia.

—¡Eso es genial, Levi!

—Aunque me duela voy a tener que pasar de tu exquisito almuerzo esta vez.

—Entiendo, ¿el viernes podemos ir a probar esos grandiosos helados de pistacho de Levilandia?

—Totalmente, prometo que no le pegaré a nadie, palabra de honor.

—No lo sé, ya medio me estaba acostumbrando, pero a la próxima dame tiempo de hacer apuestas por lo menos —sugirió sonriendo.

—Mmm, te conviene apostar siempre por mí en ese caso.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo —le dijo mientras se acercaba a Levi.

El ambiente cambió de inmediato al dar el alcance de esas palabras, el mecánico lo miró perdiéndose en ese verde brillante y salvaje. Ahora sus cuerpos se reconocían con facilidad, ya no había incomodidades, ni descordinaciones, ahora todo fluía maravillosamente.

Juntaron sus labios sintiendo lo grandioso que se sentía, lo mucho que anhelaban estar de esa manera. Eren lo envolvió en sus fornidos brazos y lo apretó un poco contra su pecho. Levi colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y entonces disfrutaron mucho más de sus bocas. Sus lenguas se buscaron de inmediato, desesperadas por probarse otra vez, reviviendo ese fuego que se había iniciado en tan poco tiempo.

Un poco más, un poco más... ninguno parecía dispuesto a soltarse, al contrario, sus manos buscaban nuevos roces, nuevos caminos, nuevas sensaciones. Hasta que Moblit y Hanji abrieron la puerta y tuvieron que separarse de inmediato.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Sigan por favor, esperamos afuera, vamos, vamos —habló la castaña empujando a su novio que sonreía cómplice.

—Ya basta, Hanji, no cierres el portón de nuevo, de todas maneras Eren ya se iba —habló Levi recuperando la compostura, y un poco la respiración que la tenía algo agitada.

—Bueno, la próxima avisa y venimos más tarde.

—¡Basta, joder!

—Me voy —anunció Eren algo avergonzado—. Bueno, te veré el viernes, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, pasaré a buscarte, nos mensajeamos para quedar en alguna hora.

—Sí, claro, claro. Adiós, Levi, te voy a estar escribiendo, ¿ok?

—Ok.

Se acercó y le robó un sutil beso, para luego saludar a Hanji y Moblit y retirarse. Levi miró a Hanji con esa expresión de "no te hagas la inocente, perra".

—No sabía que estaba aquí.

—Han, su puto auto está afuera, a otro perro con ese hueso.

—Pensé que se estarían besuqueando y metiéndose mano, pero en la cocina. ¿Eres un poco exhibicionista, eh?

—Y tú una voyeur. Ya, no jodas. Pónganse listos que hay mucho por hacer.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya son novios, ya es oficial? —preguntó Moblit acercándose.

—No aún, vamos a nuestro ritmo, no me presionen.

—Se ven bien juntos —opinó su empleado.

—Gracias, yo también creo que nos vemos bien juntos.

.

Luna de Acero… conforme…


	7. Jamás te lastimaría

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí trayendo la actualización en horario laboral, ssshhhh, no le digan a nadie. No se olviden de los comentarios y los reviews.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Muchos sentimientos, romance, lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes. Nada más.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE NO ABANDONARON LA HISTORIA, SÉ QUE PARA MUCHOS PUEDE SER DIFÍCIL ACEPTAR A UN LEVI TRANSGÉNERO, PERO DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA SIGUE SIENDO TAN HERMOSO Y MASCULINO COMO SIEMPRE. LA BIOLOGÍA ES OTRO TEMA. OJALÁ PUEDAN LLEGAR A AMARLO Y VALORARLO COMO YO LO ESTOY HACIENDO. GRACIAS POR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCER NUEVOS HORIZONTES. AHORA SI, AL FIC.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Nunca bajes tu cabeza. Manténla siempre alta. Mira al mundo directo a la cara".**_

 _ **Helen Keller**_

 _ **.**_

.

Levi suspiró y volvió su vista a la computadora mientras Hanji entraba al taller.

—Ahí se va tu galán —dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. Ya no volví a entrar antes, ¿viste?

—No vas a encontrar nada demasiado revelador tampoco. Joder, aún no están las tapas de cilindro que pedí la semana pasada. Creo que vamos a tener que pasar de Rodes Monster, últimamente están muy flojos con el cumplimiento de las entregas.

—Sí, deberías probar con Justin Black.

—Es más caro.

—Pero no te falla.

—Más tarde los llamaré.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo qué?

—No te hagas, enano. ¿Qué onda con Eren?

—Nada, ahí estamos, tranquilos, vamos despacio, nos estamos conociendo.

—Levi, hace más de un mes que comparten almuerzos, que salen los fines de semana, que se matan a besos. Si fueran una pareja más… mmm, no sé, fría o distante, podrían seguir así, pero ya sabes, ese chico te mira con una adoración única, estoy segura que el pobre se debe matar a pajas después de sus sesiones de besos.

—¡Han! —la regañó Levi.

—Tengo razón. Además, no me engañas, tú también sientes cosas, seguramente quieres más.

—No quiero apresurar esto.

—Enano, no estamos en el siglo XVIII, no te va a cortejar por mil años para pedirle tu mano a tu madre.

—Lo sé. Igual voy a tomarme mi dulce tiempo, repito: no apresuraré las cosas.

—Levi… —conectaron sus ojos y el mecánico rodó los suyos—. ¿Te da miedo tener sexo con Eren?

La miró indignado, pero el creciente rojo de su cara confirmó lo que se traía guardado.

—No es momento de hablar de esto, ya van a llegar los otros.

—¿Vienes a mi casa esta noche o yo voy a la tuya?

—Mi casa, pero te bañas antes de venir.

—Hecho.

Luego de una intensa jornada, Hanji compró un par de cajas de jugos de durazno y papas fritas sabor cebolla. Se bañó y se fue a la casa de su amigo. Ya le había avisado a Moblit que se quedaría con él hasta la mañana. A Dios gracias Moblit ya no sentía celos de Levi, en los primeros tiempos era imposible, la celaba hasta con su propio padre.

—¡Ábrete sésamo! —gritó en la puerta mientras tocaba como un pájaro carpintero.

—Ya, basta, no seas tan molesta. Pasa de una vez —dijo el otro abriendo la puerta al fin.

—¿Tu madre?

—Trabajando, le pidieron que vaya al evento de la noche de caridad. Iré a buscarla más tarde, no quiero que se venga sola.

—Ok, te acompaño.

—Si no te duermes antes, ya te conozco. Aquí tienes un bols, hecha las papitas. Prenderé el aire acondicionado, no aguanto el calor.

Al fin regresó, sirvieron el jugo en vasos y se sentaron en unos mullidos puff que Levi tenía a un costado de su habitación frente a un enorme ventanal que daba a la piscina.

—Bueno, ya estamos a gusto, hablemos —pidió Hanji—. ¿Qué onda con Eren?

—Me gusta, mucho. Empiezo a extrañarlo si no lo veo en un buen tiempo, cuando estamos juntos parece que el tiempo no rindiera, pasa demasiado rápido. No interrumpas —amenazó al ver como abría la boca su amiga—. Creo que ambos estamos profundizando mucho las cosas. Me gusta su personalidad, su optimismo, su sonrisa es lo más lindo. Es algo despistado y a veces hay que repetirle las cosas para que entienda, pero en reglas generales, está bien. Me tranquiliza, estar con él logra calmarme en muchos sentidos. Nunca estuve con alguien más alto que yo, a veces es una ventaja, sus brazos son fuertes, cuando me abraza se siente bien. Tiene un cuerpo hermoso.

—¿Lo viste desnudo?

—No tanto, pero el otro día fuimos al río y estuvo solo con un pantalón corto. Tiene su musculatura, pero su piel es increíble, tersa, achocolatada, suave, es seductor sin darse cuenta siquiera.

—Conclusión, te gusta su cuerpo.

—Sí, me gusta.

—Y a él le gustas muchísimo, eso está más que claro. Levi, no se lo dijiste aún.

El hombre se llenó la boca de papas mientras doblaba el borde de su remera nerviosamente, con sus dedos.

—¡Levi!

—Se lo diré, ¿ok? Pero a su tiempo.

—No puedes seguir ocultándoselo, no es justo Levi. Ponte en su lugar un minuto.

—Ya lo sé, ¿ok? Ya la capté. Es solo que… que… no quiero que él me rechace. No sé qué sucede conmigo, pero de verdad quisiera que esta vez… funcionara. Estoy un poco asustado, él creo que bueno, soy un hombre por completo.

—Amigo, eres un hombre por completo, y estoy segura que Eren está enamorado de ti completo, no solo de tu cuerpo —el hombre se mordió el labio con algo de tristeza en los ojos.

—Quisiera creerte, pero tengo miedo. Probablemente se asuste y salga corriendo cuando se lo diga.

—Si sale corriendo es un idiota, mejor saberlo ahora que luego. Pero seamos positivos, supongamos que hablas y él te dice que no tiene problemas contigo, ¿qué sigue?

—Oh, bueno —una pequeña sonrisa asomó por la comisura de su boca—. Si eso sucediera, creo que le pediría que formalicemos.

—¿Se lo pedirías tú?

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué debería posponerlo? Él se acercó a mí en muchos sentidos, no sería justo dejarle toda la carga a él. Además el martes él… él me dijo que me quiere demasiado —contó mientras se ponía la capucha de su buzo para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Bueno, ¿pero ya estás preparado? Digo, si formalizan él te va a pedir… ya sabes, "cuchi-cuchi".

—Dios, no uses esa palabra, es horrible. Lo sé, y no soy un idiota, he notado como se contiene algunas veces, sobre todo cuando salimos. El fin de semana pasado, nos besamos en el asiento de atrás de la Gata. Frené las cosas a tiempo pero era notable la erección que tenía. ¡Joder!

—Tampoco es como si no hubieras visto un pene nunca.

—No en vivo y en directo, no sabría qué hacer, es decir, ¿cómo hay que tocarlo? Y e-esas cosas. Hanji, no quiero tener sexo aún, Eren me gusta pero cuando llega ese momento se me crispan todos los cabellos de la nuca, no sé qué hacer.

—Mmm, es malo que Eren no tenga un poco de alivio al menos, oye, ¿no considerarías aunque sea, no sé, chupársela? Eso lo aliviaría un poco.

Levi estaba rojo fuego, mirando a su amiga con los ojos bien grandes.

—N-no, no sé co-como haría a-algo así.

—No es tan difícil, yo puedo enseñarte. ¿Tienes bananas en la cocina?

—¿Bananas?

—Sí, sí, es lo más didáctico del mundo, anda, trae un par y te voy a decir cómo hacerlo, tendrás tus fallas al principio pero al menos no irás sin experiencia alguna.

—Bi-bien.

—Yo te voy a contar como es normalmente, olvídate de las pornos y todas esas posturas fingidas. Los penes en la vida real se sienten arrugados.

—¿Arrugados?

—Me corrijo, rugosos, la piel les sobra un poco, pero después que se ponen duros son como los consoladores, excepto que no vibran, lo cual es una lástima, pero bueno. Primero mientras lo besas le hechas mano al bulto, así —dijo mostrándole con la mano—. Lo refriegas por encima, es como un gatito, te acercas despacio, lo acaricias, hasta que ambos se conocen. Bueno, si se pone más duro vas por buen camino —Levi asentía y atendía a todo—. Otra cosa, los penes, bueno, tienen su propio olor, como todo órgano sexual, y no me refiero a olor de sucio, ninguno debería tener olor de sucio, pero el líquido pre seminal y eso, y a veces estar guardados todo el tiempo, generan olores. Hazte a la idea para que no te tome por sorpresa. Luego bueno te arrodillas y él se sienta o algo así, es más fácil si ellos están sentados. Lo sacas —dijo tomando la banana con suavidad—. Lo jalas así un poco, pero suave, no lo hagas con demasiada fuerza, no es como exprimir un pomo de dentífrico.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, lo toqueteas un poco, entiendes, mientras miras con cara de superado a Eren. Vamos, vamos juega con tu banana no te quedes ahí mirando como un pingüino.

—Ya, Han —trató torpemente de imitarla.

—Luego que ya lo tocaste lo suficiente y te familiarizaste, juegas con él.

—¿Ju-juego?

—Uy, sí, lames la punta, lo besas, simulas mordiscos, hey, solo simula, muy suave, lames el tronco, de tanto en tanto mira a tu novio.

—No es novio, todavía.

—Bueno, como sea, miras a Eren y sin dejar de mirarlo te lo metes lentamente en la boca. Practica con una botella, sentirás arcadas las primeras veces, no lo lleves tan al fondo, ningún hombre estaría feliz de que su pareja vomitara cuando le hace una mamada. Cuidado tus dientes. ¿Sabes qué? Sácale la cáscara, anda, anda, solo estamos practicando. Eso es, ahora juega y chúpala pero evita romperla, vamos, sí que puedes.

Levi hizo su mejor esfuerzo, era algo un poco extraño tener a su mejor amiga dirigiendo la forma en la que chupaba una banana, pero para ser honestos le parecía que era una información importante. Después de todo si las cosas con Eren avanzaban tendría que estar haciendo eso en algún momento, al menos para retrasar el coito.

—Joder, se me sale la saliva, que asco.

—Justamente, mientras más asqueroso se vea más les calienta, hazme caso, yo sé.

—¿Le haces esto seguido a Moblit?

—¿Bromeas? Prácticamente a diario, él ama que se la chupe. Oye, una vez volvíamos del antro, ya sabes yo bebí un poco y él también, caemos en la cama, estábamos algo calientes, me pide que se la chupe, lo hago, la coas que nos quedamos dormidos —Ambos se echan a reír con ganas.

—Me estás gastando una jugarreta.

—No, no, nos dormimos, yo con su verga en la boca. Me desperté primero, le había babeado toda la entrepierna, y todavía la tenía en la boca. Pero ya sabes, a la mañana los hombres están duros, así que ni modo, lo desperté chupándosela.

—Bueno, creo que puedo hacer esto, aunque si debo cuidar con mis dientes de no lastimarlo —dijo mirando algunas marcas en la banana.

—Vamos de nuevo —dijo alcanzándole otra—. Ahora llévala un poco más atrás y fíjate hasta dónde puedes llegar sin que te den arcadas, con el tiempo lo irás dominando, créeme.

Levi siguió todas las indicaciones de Hanji. Incluso hasta se pusieron a ver unos videos porno, pero su amiga le decía que esos eran profesionales, que además no era tan lindo cuando te atragantaban, que eso era solo para las cámaras.

—Nunca aceptes hacer cosas que no quieres, ¿ok? Ustedes se están conociendo, no es justo que te aguantes cosas que te hacen sentir incómodo, es mejor un "no" a tiempo. Y Eren debe respetarte y aceptarlo cuando te detienes por algo.

—Está bien, no haré nada que no me guste, tenlo por seguro.

—Pero primero, antes que nada "la charla" Levi, sé claro, no te guardes nada. No tengas miedo, sé que puede sorprenderlo, pero te aseguro que estarás más sorprendido tú con la reacción de Eren, ya lo verás.

—Gracias, Han, en serio.

—Por cierto, ¿qué onda con la pequeña perra?

—Oye, no le digas así. No se me volvió a insinuar si a eso te refieres. Pero si hablamos muy de vez en cuando. Andaba con problemas con su prometido según me dijo.

—Otra de sus tretas, "Oh, Levi, estoy tan mal, snif, snif" —parodió con bronca contenida.

—Han, no seas así. Ambos sabemos que si ella estuviera bien con ese tipo no hubiera vuelto a buscarme. Y no, no tengo intenciones de tener algo con ella de nuevo. Pero la quiero, no puedo dejar de hablarle de la noche a la mañana, y además no quiero.

—Es una perra. Como sea, tengo hambre, ¿pedimos pizza?

—Tenía ganas de comida china, anda, las últimas dos veces comimos pizza.

—De acuerdo, yo quiero chou mein de cerdo con bambú.

—Ok —Levi tomó su celular para marcar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Más o menos, me atacan esos cólicos de nuevo, joder, son dolorosos.

—Tengo un mio relajante en el bolso, tómalo —Hanji se puso de pie a buscar la pastilla.

Levi hizo el pedido y luego tomó el medicamento. Hanji dejó que recostara su cabeza en sus piernas y peinara tranquilamente sus hebras negras.

—Ya te sentirás mejor.

—Mmm, Erwin me cambió el laboratorio de la medicación. Estas inyecciones son más fuertes. Me queda ardiendo donde pongo la aguja, y hace poco comencé con estos dolores.

—¿Le has preguntado?

—Claro que sí, Han, lo veo prácticamente todas las malditas semanas. Está todo normal, dijo que la adaptación lleva su tiempo, pero que los efectos me dejarán mucho más conforme. Han avanzado mucho con esto.

—¿Y el precio?

—Caro como la mierda, pero ya que, vale la pena.

—Te admiro, amigo querido, tanto esfuerzo y tanta lucha. Hey, no te duermas, tienes que buscar a tu madre y comer conmigo.

—Ya me hiciste comer bananas.

—¡Solo las babeaste!

—¿No eran para eso?

—Touché.

A la media hora estuvieron recibiendo sus porciones, y comieron a gusto mientras miraban una película de drama. Hanji se lloró todo, Levi lagrimeó un poquito al final, pero aunque el argumento era algo cliché, ambos admitieron que la habían disfrutado.

Levi puso la alarma a las cuatro, se despertó, le escribió a su madre y fue a buscarla. Decidió no molestar a Hanji que estaba profundamente dormida. La miró descansar y acarició su flequillo, realmente estaba agradecido de tener una persona tan comprensiva a su lado. Luego se fue.

Al otro día Eren le escribió desde temprano. Acordaron ir a cenar a un bar con espectáculo, y supo que ya era hora de decirle la verdad. Estaba nervioso a más no poder, pero debía hacerlo, seguir ocultándolo no le servía de nada.

Eren lo buscó y partieron. El moreno estaba algo rojo porque se había olvidado el protector solar en una de sus salidas al estudio de campo, y Levi se le burló un poco comparándolo con un chile picoso. Lo cierto es que le pidió pasar por una farmacia de turno y le compró un bálsamo post-solar para que se aplicara.

—Hey, no te hubieras molestado, Levi.

—¿Cómo no? Mírate, tal vez tengas fiebre. ¿Por qué no te quedaste descansando y recuperándote?

—Quería verte, no te veo desde el martes —dijo el otro abriendo la caja para colocarse un poco, lo cierto es que le ardía la cara. Levi ayudó a embadurnarlo apropiadamente—. Me gusta que me cuides —le soltó mirándolo agradecido.

—Me gusta cuidarte.

Unieron sus labios suavemente, el mecánico no quería que Eren se esforzara demás.

Llegaron al bar y buscaron un lugar no demasiado cerca del escenario. Esa noche había un par de humoristas que se lucieron con algunos stand ups muy graciosos, por lo que no pararon de reír y comentar las frases mientras comían una hamburguesa ranchera con papas fritas. Esta vez Levi se hizo cargo de los gastos aunque Eren refunfuñó un poco. Luego de los comediantes vino un grupo de rock que hizo algunos covers, los cuales disfrutaron muchísimo.

—Definitivamente, tenemos que ir a un recital —recordó Eren, mientras bebía un poco de Gin tonic.

—O armar nuestra propia banda —largó Levi sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿Por qué no? Sé tocar la guitarra y el bajo, y tú cantas bastante afinado.

—¿Sabes tocar esos instrumentos? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Tengo una guitarra en casa.

—Oh, bueno es que… dejé de practicar hace un tiempo —Levi notó que algo ensombrecía los bellos ojos de Eren.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Uuuf, muchas, muchas cosas. También tengo un pasado turbio —sonrió débilmente—. Amo la música, es uno de mis grandes amores. Quería ser músico, pero mi padre es médico y ya sabes, no quería decepcionarlo. Estudié la carrera que más me atraía, ahí conocí a Armin y a Jean. Pero seguía practicando en mis ratos libres. Luego sacaron una solicitada en el pizarrón de la universidad. Un grupo de estudiantes que estaban formando una banda pedían a alguien que tocara el bajo, y bueno, los chicos me animaron y me uní.

—¿Desean algo más? —los interrumpió una mesera levantado las bandejas vacías.

—¿Quieres una cerveza negra? — Invitó Levi.

—Pero a esa la pago yo —aclaró Eren.

—Muy bien, una cerveza negra de litro —pidió el más bajo.

—Bueno, como te decía, fui, me probaron, les gusté. Y luego conocí al vocalista, Tobías. Un chico bien parecido, algo rudo, gótico, era interesante. Él fue el primero en acercarse a mí. Bueno, ya sabes, nos gustamos, salimos, yo venía de una relación complicada estaba algo herido, sensible, pero Tobías logró sacarme del pozo. Pensé que era la persona indicada para mí.

—Pero no lo era —Eren negó.

—Es muy largo, mucho. Solo digamos que Tobías no arreglaba los problemas hablando y no me refiero a problemas con gente de afuera sino conmigo y con su familia —Levi entonces entendió por qué Eren era tan sensible al tema de la violencia—. Solo te daré un ejemplo, estos dos dientes —dijo señalando un canino y un premolar al lado—, fueron reconstruidos. Ahora en retrospectiva me doy cuenta lo enfermo que estábamos los dos. Me peleé con mi familia por él, hice cosas de las que no me siento muy orgulloso, hasta que un día terminé internado, y recién entonces me di cuenta que no iba a funcionar.

—Oh, wow. Eso es terrible.

—Sí, lo fue. Tobías no aceptaba un no como respuesta, así que obligadamente me tuve que ir de la ciudad, al menos ya estaba recibido. Con los chicos empezamos a trabajar en empresas mineras, y bueno, me aboqué al trabajo por completo. Esta profesión nos mantiene viajando constantemente, así que estos dos últimos años hicimos vida de nómades. Aunque recién ahora estamos ganando como merecemos, los primeros tiempos fueron bastante duros. De vez en cuando visito mi familia, para las fiestas, mamá me escribe mucho y nada, los extraño. Pero aunque sé que ahora toda esta pesadilla se terminó, me queda ese miedo de encontrarlo de nuevo al regresar, es inevitable.

—Te entiendo, Eren, te juro que te entiendo. Si ese bastardo intenta ponerte un dedo encima de nuevo, se las haré pagar todas, sufrirá de la peor manera —le dijo muy serio.

—¡Dios!, espero no cruzármelo jamás, pero igual… gracias, que digas eso, significa mucho para mí —Eren le tomó la mano más cercana del otro y enredaron sus dedos naturalmente—. Me siento tranquilo a tu lado, bueno, al principio fue un shock verte "en acción", pero sé que no me lastimarías.

—Jamás, nunca fui violento con ninguna de mis ex parejas. Al menos que eso sirva como antecedente. Solo con esos tipos que se aprovechan de otros, es lo único que saca la mugre de mí.

—Levi, yo, bueno, supongo que se nota pero nunca hablé contigo acerca de nuestra relación —el de cabellos negros lo miró y tragó saliva.

—Creo que hoy podremos hablar tranquilos de muchas cosas, ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta y busquemos un lugar más tranquilo?

—Terminamos la cerveza y vamos, ¿te parece?

—Sí, claro.

Conversaron un poco más de diversos tópicos, Eren terminó explicando la edad geológica de las rocas, y Levi parecía auténticamente interesado. Al fin se retiraron y el más bajo manejó hasta un descampado. Se pusieron las chaquetas ya que hacía algo de frío, y mientras fumaban, compartían los cigarrillos, miraban el firmamento cargado de estrellas.

—Una de las cosas de este pueblo es que no tiene tantas luces artificiales de noche, entonces te alejas un poco y puedes apreciar este hermoso cielo.

—Sí, este lugar tiene su encanto. Bueno, además de que estás a mi lado y eso hace todo mucho mejor —Eren acercó sus labios y se besaron con lentitud unos minutos.

—Mira Eren, creo que es momento de que hablemos de algo muy importante.

—Ok —el de ojos verdes intentaba mantener su templanza, pero la seriedad en el rostro de Levi estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso. ¿Habría metido la pata con algo, había dicho algo fuera de lugar, Levi estaría enojado? Retuvo un poco una inhalación y lo escuchó.

—Bueno, yo, no soy una persona que logre confiar fácilmente en las personas, de hecho, me sorprende mucho lo que sucede entre nosotros porque por lo general no soy tan abierto. Oye, estoy muy a gusto, no te tenses —aclaró viendo que Eren estaba tieso como yeso—. Y justamente porque estoy tan a gusto, y las cosas… bueno, avanzan todo el tiempo, creo que es necesario que antes que nada, antes que tomemos una decisión más seria, hay cosas que debes saber de mí. Cosas que tal vez no son fáciles de aceptar —habló con aplomo y tranquilidad, a pesar de que estaba muy estresado por tener que hablar al respecto. Solo esperaba que Eren pudiera escucharlo sin salir corriendo.

—Dime todo lo que necesites, Levi —habló el geólogo más relajado—. Puedes confiar en mí —aseguró tomándolo de las manos que estaban frías.

—Bueno. Yo no siempre fui así como me ves ahora. Desde que nací, o mejor dicho desde los primeros momentos que fui consciente de mi cuerpo, siempre me sentí un verdadero hombre y nunca fue diferente.

 _"Probablemente se sienta presionado con tener sexo con otro hombre",_ fue lo primero que pensó Eren, _"tal vez cree que puede quitarle masculinidad. Bueno, sería normal que se sintiera así desde que siempre salió con mujeres"._

—Siempre creí que me gustaban las mujeres, es decir, nunca me sentí atraído por otro hombre, así que esto fue una verdadera sorpresa contigo. Me siento cómodo a tu lado, me divierto, cosas como despertar juntos o hacer cosas por el otro… se sienten bien. Desde lo que sucedió en mi pueblo natal, ya sabes, el acoso, la traición de mi mejor amigo, el abandono de mi padre, en fin, podría seguir enumerando cosas, tuve un gran conflicto con volver a relacionarme con otros hombres, a menos que fuera de una manera amistosa. Aunque incluso así admito que pongo mis límites. Excepto contigo, tú los rompes todos —Eren sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, le estaba correspondiendo a sus sentimientos de una manera muy intensa sin darse cuenta—. Y sé que eres gay y por eso… yo no sé si puedas tener una relación seria conmigo —Levi bajó la mirada con algo de pesar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?

—Bueno, soy diferente a lo que buscas, me refiero a que nunca salí con un hombre antes y… no sé realmente si podrías estar a gusto con… mi cuerpo —Eren enarcó una ceja completamente desconcertado, ¿acaso no era más que evidente lo mucho que lo volvía loco? ¿De qué estaba hablando?—. Yo me hice muchas, muchas modificaciones, no tengo operaciones porque no fueron necesarias, siempre fui plano como una tabla de surf, así que con mucho entrenamiento, pesas y gimnasio tengo el cuerpo que tengo, además hacer ejercicio me ayuda a liberar tensiones. Luego con respecto a la operación, bueno… yo aún no quiero correr ese riesgo.

—¿Operación?

—Hablé mucho con Erwin, ya sabes, mi médico, lo veo desde que nos mudamos aquí, él me ha ayudado mucho. Pero me ha sugerido que espere un poco más antes de llegar a ese paso, además es increíblemente caro, no puedo pagar eso todavía. Tal vez… eventualmente, no lo sé. Así que yo no me la hice y por el momento no planeo hacérmela.

—Disculpa, creo que me perdí, ¿de qué operación hablas?

—La de asignación de sexo, claro está.

 _"¿Asignación de sexo? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso Levi quiere volverse una mujer? ¿Por qué?"._

—No, no, no, espera, espera, escúchame bien —dijo Eren sentándose al frente y tomándolo de los hombros—. Te amo como eres, ¿entiendes eso? Yo no quiero que tú cambies, ni un milímetro. Eres maravilloso así como estás, así como te conozco. Si tú quieres cambiar o… lo que sea que necesites, yo lo respeto, pero si te soy honesto, te quiero así, natural, como eres ahora.

Levi se emocionó mucho y se quedó sin habla, agachó su cabeza para respirar y luego lo miró con profundo amor.

—E-entonces… yo… ¿estoy bien para ti? ¿A-así co-como soy? —la emoción le impedía hablar con tanta claridad. Eren lo había tomado muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba y además le estaba diciendo que no quería que cambiara, entonces ¡no le incomodaba!

Eren… Eren lo aceptaba de verdad.

—¿Qué preguntas, Levi? Yo soy el que queda opacado contigo a mi lado —el muchacho le acarició la mejilla con profundo afecto—. No quiero que cambies, a mí no me importa cómo eres por fuera, aunque debo aceptar que tienes un envase hermoso, pero por dentro, eso es lo que de verdad me enamora.

—Ah… esto es muy fuerte, pensé que te enojarías conmigo. No sabía cómo decírtelo.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué me enojaría?

—¡Eren! —Levi lo abrazó con profundo sentimiento, a un paso que se le desbordaran las lágrimas.

¿Acaso Eren era un ángel? Sí, era un ángel que había venido a llenar un vacío muy grande en su vida, que lo amaría a pesar de todas sus cicatrices y heridas. El hombre le devolvió el gesto y se quedaron un buen rato sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de sus cuerpos.

—Eren… —susurró Levi para luego buscar sus preciosos ojos—. Siento que me va a explotar el corazón, bésame por favor.

El joven no lo hizo esperar, Levi estaba tan feliz como hacía mucho que no se sentía, ¿sería que esta vez la vida le estaba dando una verdadera oportunidad? Ahora se sentía capaz de todo, si Eren le pedía que bajara el cielo lo lograría. Luego de que frenaran, con las respiraciones agitadas y Levi sentado a horcajadas prácticamente del moreno, se miraron profundamente a los ojos.

—Solo para despejar cualquier duda o malentendido, es oficial que tú y yo… —movió la cabeza para que Levi completara la frase.

—¿Somos novios? —Eren le regaló un sonrisa que refulgía más que cualquier cielo estrellado.

—Sí, lo somos…

.

By Luna de Acero… disfrutando este fluff…


	8. Aprender a confiar otra vez

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. No estaba muerta, estaba con muchísimo trabajo, siendo madre 24x7, limpiando mierda de perros ajenos y cuidandole la casa a una amiga. Ganas de escribir no me faltan, pero el tiempo es demasiado escaso. Igual les aviso que el 25/02 salgo de vacaciones y pienso dedicarme a escribir como laaaccaaaa. Así que un poquito más de paciencia mis amores. Mientras iré sacando como pueda las cosas pendientes. Espero disfruten esta entrega. Ya sé que perdieron la fé en mi, así que no voy a poner fechas, saldrá cuando pueda.

Si fueran capaces, a pesar de todo, de dejarme sus lindos reviews y comentarios, les juro que me harían muy feliz, porque sus palabritas es lo único que me anima a continuar con este fantástico mundo que amo tanto. Bueno, disfruten, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, lime casi lemon, contenido R18 explícito. Nothing else. Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Confianza no es saberlo todo sobre el otro,**_

 _ **es no necesitar saberlo".**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

.

.

Miró la banana baboseada sobre la mesa de su cuarto, mientras movía una pierna de manera intermitente. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el suceso que los había vuelto una pareja oficial. Y aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado. Sin embargo sonrió solo al recordar el rostro de Eren y cómo sus ojos esmeralda lo miraban con tanto amor.

¿No sería muy pronto para avanzar así? Bueno, ni modo, ya estaba hecho. Además su novio fue muy claro: _"Tu interior es lo que de verdad enamora"._

Solían escribirse buena parte del día. Eren le mandaba algunas selfies de los trabajos en el campo cuando tenía señal. A veces los equipos de investigación terminaban con barro hasta en las orejas.

En contrapartida Levi le mandaba fotos de algunos arreglos o coches que le llamaban la atención. Luego no faltaba uno u otro mensajito meloso, con algunas lindas palabras. Eren por lo general era el más demostrativo de los dos. Levi siempre había sido una persona de pocas palabras y directa, eso de adornar las cosas no era lo suyo.

 _L – Parece que les tocó un lindo día al fin_

Mandó Levi después que los pobres hombres estuvieran trabajando 4 días a la intemperie en medio de torrenciales lluvias.

 _E – No más lindo que estar contigo_

—¿Ya te está haciendo sonreír desde tan temprano? —le tiró Hanji entrando por la puerta—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver la mueca dolorosa de su amigo.

—No mucho, tengo turno con Erwin esta tarde, pero primero tengo que ir a la ginecóloga, tiene que hacerme esa cosa horrible con esa mierda que te meten ahí. ¡Joder! Odio eso.

—¿Es por los dolores?

—Sí, realmente están insoportables, el ibuprofeno ayuda casi nada. Erwin dice que tal vez sean quistes, no lo sé. No debería estar pasando por esto, pero es extraño, hace más de cuatro años que ya no tengo mi período.

—¿Pan caliente recién horneado de la panadería? —dijo levantando una bolsa de papel en el aire—, no es como el ibuprofeno, pero mierda que es delicioso.

—Está bien, prepararé un poco de té.

—No, deja, esta vez te voy a mimar un poco, Eren casi que no me da chance de hacerlo, je —le guiñó un ojo y Levi sonrió sutilmente. Realmente se sentía fatal y estaba un poco mortificado.

Cuando se hizo los estudios para empezar el tratamiento de reemplazo de hormonas, no le confesó a Erwin, su médico de cabecera y endocrinólogo, que su abuela había perecido por un cáncer de mamas. Sabía que de decírselo le hubieran prohibido el tratamiento, y no había padecido tanto para que por un simple detalle tuviera que renunciar a ese cambio que necesitaba tanto. Ahora le pesaba un poco no haberle dicho, estaba indeciso entre contarle o no, porque si le contaba y Erwin decidía suspender el tratamiento… ¡No! Prefería morirse de un cáncer.

Extrañaba a Eren. Malditas hormonas que no podía dominar del todo, esos resabios que siempre resurgían y lo atacaban de tanto en tanto. Bueno, no lo veía hacía cuatro días, y aún faltaban dos más. ¿Tanto se había encariñado? ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Hacía casi tres meses atrás aún tenía encuentros furtivos con su ex prometida y ahora estaba cada vez más entregado a estos nuevos sentimientos. Nuevos y agradables, especiales, dulces, románticos.

Apretó la remera a la altura de su corazón, todo esto le daba un poco de miedo, parecía demasiado lindo y genial para ser cierto. Una sombra de tristeza asomó y le cubrió los pensamientos. Ninguna cosa buena le duraba en la vida, no quería volver a salir lastimado, especialmente con respecto a su corazón, pero era imparable. Bastaba ver la sonrisa de Eren entrar al taller y se le iluminaba el día. Tenía tanto amor guardado dentro, tantas ganas de compartirlo con él, tanta necesidad de entregarse y confiar, especialmente confiar.

Cuando Petra lo dejó, se prometió andarse con cuidado, ¡cómo si eso fuera posible! Nadie mandaba sobre el corazón, uno podía poner todos los recaudos posibles, y luego venía ese tsunami que destruía todas las barricadas como si fueran simples castillos de cartas. Observó esa imagen de fondo en su móvil, Eren tenía un poco de salsa de queso en la mejilla y la boca llena con un pedazo de hot dog. ¿Cómo no quererlo? Cada pequeño detalle que descubría lo enternecía de tal manera que lo dejaba completamente indefenso, vulnerable y desarmado por completo.

Se verían el sábado, seguramente saldrían a varias partes y era probable que el domingo la pasaran juntos. Su madre le había pedido que se lo presentara oficialmente, pero aún tenía muchas dudas para llegar a esa instancia. Además… El contrato de Eren con la empresa minera solo sería por tres meses más, ¿luego qué? ¿Se iría? Suspiró suave, le dolía el pecho, una especie de angustia se instaló allí. ¿Debería frenar las cosas? ¿No sería mejor evitar encariñarse demás para sufrir menos? Pero… ¿podía dejar de verlo? ¿Podía dejar de encariñarse?, ¿cómo carajos se hacía eso?

Esa tarde fue y aguantó estoicamente la revisión de la ginecóloga, otra vez lo mandó a hacerse un chequeo hormonal. Aparentemente no había nada extraño, ni quistes, ni manchas, ni infecciones, pero lo dolores persistían, algunos días menos, otros días más. Erwin le dijo que iba a cambiarle la medicación, que probarían con otro laboratorio, lo que significaba que habría un incremento en el precio. Más del 50% de sus ingresos se iban al tratamiento. Luego se fue al gimnasio para descargar todas las tensiones.

Llegó exhausto a su casa. Se bañó, preparó unos fideos ramen, porque no tenía ganas de cocinar, y luego se tiró a su colchón. Estaba nublado y algo fresco, bastante inusual para el constante calor de la zona. Revisó su celular una última vez, Eren le había mandado un par de mensajes antes de que se retiraran a descansar. Los contestó sabiendo que los leería al siguiente día, revisó la alarma y al fin apagó las luces para poder descansar.

 _—Levi… mmm… Levi…_

 _Abrió los ojos perezosamente, mientras sentía una lluvia de besos descendiendo por su cuello hasta su pecho._

 _—¿Eren?_

 _—Levi, mi amor._

 _Los besos continuaron, mientras su novio le subía la remera y besaba a discreción, por momentos lamiendo y mordisqueando tentadoramente. Un suave y placentero calor se comenzó a alojar en su entrepierna, escalando hasta su estómago bajo. Cerró los ojos entregándose a las sensaciones, ¡ah, que delicia! No quería que se terminara. El sueño aún lo dominaba, por lo que se dejó hacer dócilmente._

 _Más, quería mucho más. Eren deslizó su pantalón rápidamente por sus torneadas extremidades, y continuó su recorrido hacia abajo. Levi se retorcía, mientras se mordía los labios y los gemidos se le agolpaban en la garganta. Soltó un jadeo profundo cuando sintió la boca de Eren pegándose a su monte de Venus. Abrió sus piernas para facilitarle el acceso, mientras sentía la cara caliente, el aire entraba dificultosamente y su cuerpo crepitaba en franca pasión._

 _—¿Te gusta así? —preguntó Eren con ronca voz._

 _—¡Sí, sí, es p-perfecto, mmm!_

 _Enredó sus dedos en la despeinada cabellera marrón, mientras elevaba apenas las caderas para conseguir mayor fricción. Gimió descaradamente cuando la habilidosa lengua de Eren se abrió paso entre su carne sensibilizada y húmeda. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió una boca hambrienta sobre uno de sus pezones._

 _¿Petra?_

 _—Levi, te amo, te amo —la mujer lo besó con vehemencia, mientras Eren seguía trabajando su entrepierna con asombrosa experticia._

 _—¿Qu-qué estaá p-pasando? ¡Mmm!_

Se despertó agitado, un poco sudado. El sol entraba con fuerza por la ventana y estaba demasiado arropado. Se sentó un poco desorientado, aun sintiéndose excitado.

—¡Joder! ¿Un sueño húmedo?

Bostezó y se rascó el abdomen, hacía años que no tenía sueños húmedos, y además uno tan extraño. Se quedó unos minutos pensando lo bien que se sentiría tener dos amantes expertos al mismo tiempo. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió bañarse de nuevo, había quedado todo transpirado, su entrepierna se sentía algo pegajosa.

Estuvo toda el día trabajando de lleno, tratando de que dominar sus pensamientos. Adelantó mucho trabajo y decidió no ir al gimnasio ese día para terminar un motor.

—¿Estás bien, Li? —Preguntó Hanji algo preocupada con su cambio de actitud.

—Sí, todo bien.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—Me siento inspirado para terminar con esto —comentó señalando el motor, mientras volteaba para cambiar de herramienta.

—Bueno, voy a estar en casa con Moblit, si me necesitas, escríbeme.

—Yes, nos vemos, bye.

—No te vayas tarde.

—No, ya vete.

Hanji se quedó unos segundos más de pie como esperando por alguna señal que jamás llegó, al final se alejó al escuchar la bocina del auto de Moblit llamándola desde la calle. Levi escuchó la puerta de salida chocando, estaba ubicada al costado del portón que ya estaba cerrado. Se acercó al mostrador para buscar el control remoto y subirle a la música, sintió el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo.

—¿Qué te olvidaste ahora? —preguntó apáticamente sin girarse, era bastante frecuente que Hanji se olvidara alguna cosa, más de una vez tenía que volver a abrir el taller por sus olvidos.

Largó un jadeo de sorpresa al verse envuelto en dos fornidos brazos. Casi que le revienta la cara de un codazo al intruso, pero a tiempo se percató que era Eren.

—¡I-idiota! —lo regañó sintiendo que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho.

—Lo siento, lo siento, solo quería sorprenderte. ¡Ah, te extrañé tanto!

Esta vez se dejó abrazar de frente e incluso accedió a devolverle el abrazo. Todas sus dudas se disiparon de repente, esa bruma de incertidumbre y angustia se evaporó de inmediato. Eren lo besó con ganas y a duras penas pudo despegarse para tomar su mochila y revolver en ella.

—Te esperaba mañana —dijo algo desconcertado, pero bastante contento también.

—Sí, pasa que me esmeré estos días haciendo un par de horas extras para que me dejaran venir antes, te juro que ya no aguantaba las ganas de verte. Mira, te traje una cosa, te va a encantar —le dijo con mucho entusiasmo. Levi se acuclilló a su lado esperando con ansiedad. Amaba los regalos, ¿quién no?-. ¡Aquí está!

Le colocó una especie de roca traslúcida en las manos, era algo largo, como una especie de obelisco pequeño, en algunas partes tenía un muy suave color ahumado, como si una nube hubiera sido capturada en su interior. Levi la estuvo observando un rato largo y luego miró a Eren con algo de incertidumbre.

—Es un cuarzo, uno enorme. Lo traje de la excavación en la que estuvimos, están haciendo un túnel en una de las montañas del cordón de la cordillera, hace un frío que no te imaginas. Encontramos una veta y había muchos, pero éste, ¡éste es ahumado!

—Oh —exclamó Levi mientras lo seguía mirando tratando de entender el por qué debería ser algo tan extraordinario ese pedazo de roca.

—Es un tipo raro de cuarzo, el más común es el transparente, puede sonar algo loco, pero ésta piedra tiene propiedades eh…, bueno no es como que haya argumentos científicos, pero en las terapias alternativas se los suele usar para disminuir la tristeza y el miedo. Yo pensé que tal vez te ayudaría con tus pesadillas y eso.

Levi dejó salir una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa.

—Gracias, me vendrá bien. Pero no es justo, no tengo nada para darte.

—Ya tengo justo lo que necesito —le dijo acariciando la pálida mejilla.

—Eres todo un Don Juan, ¿eh? —comentó poniéndose de pie y yendo a buscar su bolso para guardar el precioso obsequio.

—Bueno, me inspiras, esa es la verdad. No fui a casa todavía, quería ver si llegaba a verte antes de que te fueras, ¿te ibas a quedar?

—Sí, iba a adelantar un par de cosas que tenía pendientes, pero ni modo, ya lo termino mañana, no es nada de apuro realmente.

—Puedo ir a casa, bañarme y pasarte a buscar así cenamos, ¿te parece, bien?

—¿Estás en tu auto?

—No, se lo dejé a los muchachos. Oh, por cierto, antes de que me olvide, mis compañeros de trabajo organizaron un partido de fútbol el sábado. Lo harán en un camping cercano, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—¿Te parece apropiado? Quiero decir, ¿no es algo de tu trabajo solamente?

—No, en realidad varios van a llevar a sus esposas o novias, por eso… eh… pero si no puedes lo entiendo.

—Está bien, iré, me gusta mucho ese deporte. ¿Eres delantero?

—No, defensa, pero si llego a hacer un gol, te lo voy a dedicar.

—Ojalá lo hagas.

Esta vez Levi se acercó y se volvieron a besar lentamente, pegaron sus frentes y disfrutaron de su compañía.

—¿Me extrañaste? —de alguna manera Eren quería confirmar que no era el único que había estado padeciendo esa distancia inevitable. Levi asintió.

—Bueno, ¿te llevo?

—Lamento molestarte.

—No es molestia, no lo digas de esa manera. Vamos.

Cenaron en un restaurante. Eren había cobrado la quincena hacía dos días y quiso agasajarlo. Disfrutaron de unas deliciosas pastas caseras con un vino borgoña añejo. Estuvieron entretenidos y riéndose de las anécdotas de Eren sobre la excavación y las de Levi con algunos clientes "especiales". Luego Levi condujo hasta la plaza central donde descendieron y caminaron tranquilos. Era casi como un ritual para ellos, desde la primera cita solían repetir esos paseos.

—Ese tatuaje es hermoso —halagó Eren mientras tocaba con la punta de su dedo índice sobre la muñeca del otro. Era un pequeño cisne negro.

—Me gustan los tatuajes minimalistas, tengo varios. ¿Tú tienes tatuajes? —el moreno hizo una mueca indescifrable.

—Tengo uno, del que no me siento orgulloso para nada. Pasó que estaba bastante borracho, uno de mis compañeros de la universidad estaba aprendiendo a tatuar, y ya sabes, estuvimos desafiándonos a hacer cosas estúpidas y todos aseguraban que yo le tenía pánico a las agujas, en parte es cierto, pero tampoco soy un cobarde. Quise demostrar lo contrario y me auto tatué.

—¿Qué? —Levi comenzó a reír de antemano.

—Sí, fui un idiota, tomé la herramienta y me hice uno aquí en el muslo —comentó señalando el lugar, era bastante arriba, tal vez por eso Levi ni siquiera lo había visto cuando Eren usaba shorts—. Es espantoso, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de qué es lo que quise hacer, parece un garabato de un niño de kínder.

—Me lo tienes que mostrar —pidió Levi con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, este no es el lugar más adecuado —dijo el otro rascándose la nuca.

—No me refería a que lo hagas de inmediato, pero definitivamente quiero verlo.

—Ok, vamos a mi departamento y te lo muestro.

Levi quedó callado cuando el más alto se puso de pie decidido. ¿Ir a su departamento? ¿A esa hora? Además estarían solos ya que sus amigos regresarían recién al otro día. ¿Acaso era una indirecta? Lo siguió como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque por dentro tenía a su corazón latiendo aceleradamente. Trató de respirar hondo para calmarse un poco.

Condujo hasta el complejo de departamentos. Efectivamente no había nadie. El departamento no era muy grande, pero al menos todo estaba ordenado lo que le causó una buena primera impresión. Eren le hizo un escueto recorrido y luego lo llevó a su cuarto.

Levi se sorprendió, no era completamente impecable, pero tampoco era un caos total. Además era consciente de que ellos trabajan muchísimas horas, con lo cual no tenían realmente demasiado tiempo para dedicarle a la limpieza, además de que pasaban muchos días fuera.

En una pared había varios posters random. Uno de "El joven manos de tijeras" al medio, luego alrededor "La novia cadáver", "El extraño mundo de Jack", "Willy Wonka", un Vegeta bastante realista en estado sayayin, otro de Aioros, el caballero de oro del signo sagitario, uno de Frodo del "El señor de los anillos" y por último uno de un lobo aullando a la luna. Había dos repisas, una pequeña con varias figuras de "El extraño mundo de Jack", y la otra mucho más grande, llena de piedras bastante atractivas, al final era cierto que tenía una colección de piedras. Luego había un escritorio con un montón de papeles llenos de análisis y gráficos de su trabajo, algunos libros sobre geología en un costado apilados unos sobre otros, un placard empotrado en la pared y la cama de dos plazas junto a una mesa de luz con un velador… ¿en forma de unicornio?

—En mi defensa diré que ese velador me lo regaló mi madre —se atajó Eren antes de que el otro pudiera abrir la boca y decir algo ofensivo.

—¿Te lo regaló cuando tenías cinco años? —era más fuerte que él, lo miró con picardía y el geólogo meneó la cabeza.

—Cuando le conté que era gay —el mecánico enarcó una ceja y Eren no pudo evitar sonreír—. Ella dijo que no quería que me reprima y que si quería pintar mi cuarto de rosa tampoco se opondría —Levi abrió la boca sorprendido—. No iba a hacer una cosa así, pero al parecer mi madre tenía una idea muy estereotipada de nosotros —el moreno casi que le pregunta a Levi si él ya había salido del clóset con su madre, o si al menos le había contado sobre su relación, pero decidió que no era una buena pregunta, que rompería el clima y lo que menos quería era hacer eso, porque al fin tenía a Levi para él solo, en su habitación… a solas.

—Pensé que era el único que tenía posters pegados en la pared.

—No me percaté de ese detalle, la próxima vez que quede en tu casa me fijaré.

¿La próxima vez? Levi se puso un poco nervioso, caminó hasta la repisa con piedras como para tratar de despejar sus pensamientos enredados. Eren se acercó y le fue pasando las mismas mientras le explicaba sus historias escuetamente. Luego le ofreció un café que el mecánico aceptó de inmediato. El moreno se perdió hacia la cocina y al fin Levi se sentó en la cama mientras le sudaban las manos. "Vamos, no eres una virgen de convento, pórtate como un adulto, joder", trató de infundirse ánimos. No era estúpido, era obvio que algo tenía que pasar entre ellos, las cosas ya estaban bastante claras, estaban saliendo oficialmente y realmente no había motivos para retrasar más las cosas. Pero no estaba preparado para el paquete completo, no iba a perder su virginidad, pero intimar con un hombre era… complicado.

Tenía ganas de tocarlo, de besarlo, de conocer su cuerpo, incluso el horrible tatuaje que decía tener, pero no estaba seguro de querer tener sexo, al menos no ir hasta el final. Se acordó de las bananas y todas las recomendaciones y consejos de Hanji.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Eren lo desconcentró de sus pensamientos—. Estás todo rojo.

—¿Eh? Estoy bien, bien —aceptó la taza con café caliente—. Huele bien —dijo tratando de desviar la conversación, mientras se sentaban en un borde de la cama.

—Café colombiano. Un pequeño gusto que me permito de vez en cuando, espero te guste.

—Bueno, el café me gusta, aunque lo prefiero helado —dio el primer sorbo y tuvo que admitir que esa bebida era de una excelente calidad—. Oh, genial, tiene un sabor fuerte y penetrante.

Se arrepintió de inmediato de haber usado esas palabras y corrió la vista a cualquier rincón del cuarto, el más alto notó su incomodidad. Realmente no quería dejarlo ir, sentía a su cuerpo reaccionar intensamente a su cercanía, pero de alguna manera sabía que no sería fácil para Levi estar con otro hombre, por lo que trató de serenarse y poner los pies en la tierra.

—Escucha, si estás muy cansado… podemos quedar mañana —soltó con algo de reticencia.

—No, no estoy cansado, ¿tú sí? —Eren negó—. Solo le avisaré a mi madre que volveré tarde, ella a veces se preocupa —agregó mientras sacaba su celular.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir —largó sin anestesia su novio y Levi se detuvo en seco sintiendo que le iba a salir el corazón por las orejas—. Hey, Levi —habló con más seriedad—, no te estoy pidiendo nada, no te sientas o-obligado, ¿ok? Solo… solo quiero tenerte cerca, solo dormiremos como en tu casa, pero me haces falta, no puedo verte a diario como me gustaría y… nada, eso.

Apoyó su frente en el hombro del mecánico que casi tiene un colapso. Le costó reaccionar algunos segundos, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Eren tenía razón, él también quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su novio. Marcó el teléfono de su madre que lo atendió con voz de ultratumba.

—Mamá, estoy bien —fue lo primero que dijo antes de que la mujer se asustara innecesariamente—. Estoy en casa de Eren, me quedaré aquí, solo quería avisarte para que no me esperes… Basta, luego hablamos… no… no… ¡joder! Que luego hablamos, adiós.

Eren no pudo evitar reírse al figurarse lo que la mujer le habría dicho, Levi lo miró ceñudo.

—Al menos la mía no me regala veladores de unicornios —le tiró con molestia y el moreno rió aún más. Se acercó y le robó un beso.

—Gracias por quedarte —le susurró contra los labios y luego se puso de pie dejando su taza sobre el escritorio para buscar su computadora.

Levi suspiró muy despacio y procedió a terminarse su taza. Pasó por el baño antes de acostarse en la cama de Eren que había buscado algunos videos de Dross Rotzank.

—Mira, éste es el que te dije de las siete maneras más horribles de morir.

Pasaron un agradable momento, comentando algunos videos, hablando de las cosas que les daban miedo, las que les parecían ridículas, y otros temas. Levi aprendió mucho más de Eren.

—¿Te dan miedo las mariposas? —dijo Levi sorprendido.

—Bueno, no todas, esas negras peludas que a veces están en las esquinas de los cuartos o los techos, uuggh, me dan escalofríos.

—Bueno, no son muy agradables de ver, pero no son venenosas o algo así, no pueden hacerte daño claramente.

—No es eso, es la sensación que me provocan, sus aleteos, ugh, no quiero recordar eso. Tú no me puedes recriminar, te asustan las cucarachas.

—Son sucias, y transmiten enfermedades.

—Hagamos un trato, yo te defiendo de las cucarachas-

—¿Incluso las voladoras?

—Sí, incluso las voladoras, y tú me cuidas de las mariposas.

—Uh, no creo que pueda.

—¿Por qué?

—Para empezar, tengo un tatuaje bastante grande de una, aunque no es negra.

—Muéstrame —le pidió el geólogo con entusiasmo.

Levi se sentó en la cama y de un solo movimiento se sacó su remera mostrándole su hermosa espalda. Eren se quedó mudo, sobre su omóplato derecho tenía el dibujo de una preciosa mariposa monarca azul. Tendría al menos unos 15 centímetros de largo. Era un trabajo en verdad precioso. No fue lo único en lo que se detuvieron sus ojos, observó todos sus definidos músculos, sus trapecios, sus dorsales, sus oblícuos. Descubrió otros tatuajes pequeños y hermosos. Una hoja cerca de su cadera, las fases de la luna sobre su columna, un avión de papel sobre otro costado.

—Esta no me asusta —dijo mientras las yemas de sus dedos repasaban toda su extensión. Levi sintió escalofríos ante su contacto, y abrió los ojos al sentir la boca de Eren besando esa parte de su cuerpo.

Escuchó como cerraba la tapa de su notebook y la corría para dejarla sobre su mesa de luz. El velador estaba prendido, pero su lumbre era bajita por lo que la habitación estaba en penumbras. Eren se quitó su remera y se sentó detrás de Levi, lo abrazó por la cintura mientras depositaba suaves besos en su nuca. El mecánico estaba tieso como una roca.

—Eres tan hermoso —le susurró con sentimiento mientras sus manos acariciaban su torso con suavidad—. Te amo, Levi.

La primera vez que se lo había dicho, ese día que decidieron formalizar, Levi ni siquiera se había percatado del peso de esas palabras. Él todavía no se sentía completamente confiado para poder decírselas con tanta facilidad. Aunque había sentimientos que estaban echando raíces, que estaban floreciendo y lo doblegaban cada vez más.

Pronto estuvieron rodando en la cama, sus bocas besándose con inusitada desesperación, era imposible disimular las ganas que se traían, Eren refregaba uno de sus muslos contra la entrepierna del mecánico. Sentía una especie de dureza contra el mismo, pero no sentía el calor habitual que desprendía una erección, probablemente por la ropa, fue lo que pensó, si es que podía pensar de alguna manera. Estiró su mano hacia la entrepierna de Levi, todo pasó tan rápido que cuando fue consciente ya estaba en el piso de su habitación algo doblado sobre sí mismo.

Se giró y gruñó de dolor porque se había golpeado la cabeza, no era un golpe importante, ni tampoco le sacaría un chichón, pero ciertamente lo había tomado desprevenido al caer sobre el duro suelo. Se trepó de nuevo en la cama y miró a su novio que tenía cara de espantado.

—L-lo siento —balbuceó Levi—, reaccioné sin pensar.

Eren suspiró algo decepcionado, pero no quería que su pareja se sintiera mortificada, tal vez la situación se le había ido de las manos un poco y envalentonado por el momento había sido un poco brusco.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —dijo al fin tratando de simular una sonrisa—. ¿Estás bien? No quise asustarte.

—No, no es e-eso, es que… que… fuiste muy rápido.

—Me disculpo, pero no te voy a mentir tampoco, yo te deseo, Levi. No tienes idea las ganas que tenía de que estemos así, a solas, pero no quiero presionarte, entiendo si quieres tomarte tu tiempo, es que me ganó la calentura. Discúlpame.

—No lo hagas, no hiciste nada malo, es solo que yo… bueno, creo que no estoy preparado. No me malentiendas, me gustas, mucho, si no fuera así te lo hubiera dicho hace rato. Y lamento hacerte pasar por esto, pero es… difícil para mí. Me pasaron muchas cosas antes y aún… es difícil.

Eren se acercó despacio y buscó sus labios, dejó un suave y dulce beso en ellos.

—No necesito explicaciones, no estoy apurado, planeo estar mucho tiempo a tu lado, así que simplemente vamos a dormir, ¿está bien? —pidió mientras sostenía el rostro del mecánico entre sus manos.

—Eh, um, hay algo que, algo que quisiera probar, si, s-si te parece.

Eren lo miró expectante y el más bajo lo empujó lentamente para ponerlo boca arriba sobre el colchón. El geólogo sonrió y se relajó, tal vez sería mejor dejar que Levi lo hiciera primero, él no tenía problemas con eso, no era muy fanático de ser el pasivo, pero por su novio, ese hombre hermoso y pequeño, podía hacerlo.

—Haz como gustes, yo estoy bien —le dijo mirándolo con amor. Levi al fin sonrió.

Se posicionó arriba de Eren y procedió a besarlo, sin apuro, deliciosamente lento, profundo. Pronto las manos del otro le acariciaban la espalda, los brazos, la nuca, el calor inicial regresó con mayor ímpetu, y su determinación tomó bríos. Descendió por la barbilla, sintiendo como raspaba un poco la incipiente crecida del bello de Eren. Devoró su nuez de Adán, arrancándole jadeos y gemidos roncos.

Eren se percató que Levi tenía otros tatuajes en su torso, unas flores rojas que no alcanzó a distinguir de qué clase sobre sus costillas, y algunas palabras, frases, aunque estaba más dedicado a disfrutar todo lo que el mecánico le estaba provocando. Lo había abrazado varias veces antes, pero recién se percataba de lo pequeña que era su espalda, no, lo correcto sería decir que era más bien compacto, y para qué mentirse, lo amaba así, tal cual era, no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Su corazón se puso frenético al ver como empezaba a descender, deteniéndose en sus tetillas, mordisqueando y succionando con ganas. Lamiendo todo a su paso, encendiéndolo como un reguero de fuego líquido.

Levi parecía concentrado y seguro de lo que hacía, pero por dentro era una madeja de temblequeos, indecisión y titubeos. Ver las reacciones favorables de Eren lo animaban un poco. Llegó hasta el borde de sus jeans y comenzó a desprendérselos.

—Levi —lo llamó el geólogo, la cara roja por el reciente placer y los ojos algo húmedos—, no te fuerces, ¿ok? Dije que puedo esperar, en serio.

—Calla —fue todo lo que soltó el otro, "calla, porque si dices algo más saldré corriendo de aquí", terminó su mente su línea de pensamiento.

Quería verlo, quería brindarle un poco de alivio. Tiró hacia debajo de sus pantalones y eren levantó un poco las caderas para facilitarle la tarea. Su bóxer se corrió un poco mostrando un camino de oscuros bellos púbicos hacia esa área sensible. Se quedó unos segundos admirando esa excitante porción de piel morena y hermosa. Envidiaba la piel de su novio, era perfecta, suave, sin marcas, lo que le confirmó que no era un bronceado momentáneo, Eren tenía la piel acaramelada más preciosa que hubiera visto antes. Su boca descendió naturalmente, buscando probarla, acostumbrándose a esa mata de pelos hirsutos, tan diferente de la suavidad lampiña que hubiera conocido antes, pero no por ello menos agradable. Palpó sobre la tela un pene de tamaño considerable, caliente y algo tieso, y sin esperar más quitó la estorbosa tela para poder apreciarlo en toda su magnificencia.

Se quedó quieto, mirando a todas partes, completamente absorto de su nuevo descubrimiento, la respiración agitada, el nerviosismo a punto de destrozarlo por completo. Sentía las mejillas calientes. Esto no era nada parecido a lo que hubiera imaginado. Según las palabras de Hanji, los penes eran más bien feos, y aunque hubiera visto un par en alguna que otra película condicionada, tener el de su novio frente a sus narices era una cosa completamente diferente.

—Levi…

La voz de Eren lo hizo parpadear y tragar la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. Terminó de bajar la ropa interior hasta la mitad de sus preciosos muslos, y quedó con la mente en blanco. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¡¿Qué carajos iba a hacer?! Sus ojos recorrieron las cuantiosas venas sobre esa extensión de carne, recorrieron la redondez de sus testículos cubiertos por bastantes bellos más finos y de color más claro. Pero la punta le llamó la atención, era como una especie de… ¿flecha?, no tenía con qué compararlo, algo roja y brillante de humedad. ¿Los penes se ponían húmedos naturalmente? No podía recordar las palabras de Hanji, estaba en un caos mental tremendo.

—¿Levi? Oye, de verdad, si quieres lo podemos dej-

—¡Sshh! —lo silenció, necesitaba concentrarse, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¡Ah, sí, las bananas! Pero esto no era una puta banana por todos los cielos.

Que Dios lo ayudara, para ganar tiempo bajó su cabeza y sacó su lengua para lamer tímidamente por el tronco, donde se veía seco y al parecer limpio. No había ningún olor desagradable, por algún motivo lo único que recordaba claramente era a Hanji diciéndole que los penes tenían olores fuertes. Bueno, tenía olor, pero era el de la piel de Eren, varonil, su esencia masculina y simple. Lamió como si fuera una paleta de helado, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo aún, se sorprendió un poco al sentir que palpitaba y se movía hacia arriba. Se alejó con los ojos desencajados, ¿los penes se podían mover solos? ¿En serio? ¡Oh, por Dios! Nunca en su vida deseó tanto tener un pene como en ese momento. Estaba caliente, aún persistía sobre su lengua esa sensación. El pene de Eren no era arrugado, era suave, era… ¿lindo? No sabía, pero le gustaba definitivamente.

Eren miraba las expresiones cambiantes en el rostro de Levi, que tampoco era muy expresivo, pero ahora parecía un semáforo dando señales confusas todo el tiempo. No quería que estuviera haciendo algo que no quisiera, pero tampoco parecía asqueado o algo como eso. Parecía… sorprendido, con seguridad sería la primera vez haciendo eso con otro hombre, y él no podía estar más feliz de ser su primera experiencia. Acarició la cabeza de Levi y el otro levantó la vista.

—¡No me mires! —el correctivo tomó por sorpresa al geólogo, pero le sonrió tranquilo.

—No sientas vergüenza, Levi, yo no la siento contigo.

—N-no me gusta que me m-mires justo a-ahora.

—Está bien, está bien —Eren le dio su espacio y miró hacia el techo, inspiró fuerte al sentir las manos un poco frías de Levi sobre su hombría. Podía sentir su ansiedad, su temor, tocándolo con tanta delicadeza como si se fuera a romper—. Mmm, así, más fuerte —trató de guiarlo y animarlo, sabía que el otro estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

¡Joder, le estaba tocando el pene a Eren! Trató de respirar antes de quedar asfixiado. Sostenía que era suave, ahora entre sus manos se daba cuenta lo grande que la tenía, tocó la punta con su pulgar y observó ese líquido transparente que salía de a gotas de su punta. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Era semen? ¿El semen no era blanco? Bueno, ¿tal vez era una forma de lubricarse? ¿Qué sabor tendría? Limpió la punta un poco y finalmente tomando una bocanada de aire se agachó para introducirlo en la boca. El gemido de Eren le confirmó que lo estaba haciendo bien. ¡Los dientes! Tenía que tener cuidado, ¿pero cómo? Si esa cosa era enorme. No era muy rico, tenía un sabor ligeramente amargo, pero qué tanto, ya había llegado así de lejos, chupó con un poco de fuerza y volvió a meterlo lo máximo que podía. Notó con algo de desilusión que no podía meterlo más que hasta la mitad, más o menos, ¿cómo carajo hacían en las porno? Sintió una arcada cuando la cabeza del pene se alojó contra su campanilla, tosió y se lo sacó inmediatamente.

—Hey, tranquilo —pidió Eren, respirando agitado—, tómalo con calma.

—Sí, sí.

Lamió de nuevo, sintiendo esas venas sexis y marcadas a lo largo de su extensión. ¡Joder! Ese detalle le gustó bastante. Chupó por los costados y su barbilla chocó contra sus testículos, los miró con duda, ¿tenía que chuparlos también? ¡Esto era demasiado complicado! Probó lamiendo tímidamente y los sonidos de la garganta de Eren no se hicieron esperar, bien, eso era bueno. Esas cosas eran raras, se movían y estaban algo sueltas, chupó de un lado con un poco de rudeza y sintió que Eren se crispaba, ah, esto era más delicado que lo otro. Disminuyó su fuerza, no quería hacerle daño, por lo que abandonó su labor, después aprendería como chuparle las bolas, mejor se iba a lo seguro.

Friccionó el tronco con sus manos, no corría demasiado bien porque ya estaba medio seco, por lo lamió de nuevo, llenándolo de saliva. Ver su pene brillante y erecto era lindo. Con algo más de confianza lo volvió a meter en su boca, lo máximo que podía sin atragantarse y comenzó a cabecear para que se deslizara dentro y fuera. Bueno, no era tan difícil después de todo, y escuchar a su novio gemir de esa manera tan exquisita era el plus que necesitaba. Había estado tan tenso hasta ese momento que su cuerpo no había podido disfrutar demasiado, pero ahora… sintió la humedad aparecer en su entrepierna con bastante notoriedad. Su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse repentinamente, tenía tantas ganas de tocarse, pero no podía coordinar todavía la tarea de sus manos y su boca. Esto era muy diferente a todo lo que hubiera vivido antes.

Cuando se cansaba de succionar, porque su boca no era tan grande, alternaba con lamida y chupaba por su extensión, Eren evitaba embestir con sus caderas, pero ciertamente meneaba de vez en cuando la cintura, sintiendo como la saliva escurría por su entrepierna. No era la mejor mamada que le hubieran hecho antes, pero era de la persona que amaba, que lo volvía loco, que estaba aprendiendo a estar con otro hombre, que hacía todo esto para complacerlo y eso lo volvía increíblemente especial. Se sentía en las nubes, a pesar de que a veces uno que otro diente le raspaba, podía olvidarse todas las incomodidades porque era con Levi, su Levi, y no podía sentirse más feliz.

Luego de mucho tiempo, que a Levi le parecieron horas, pero no era más que una treintena de minutos, Eren le habló al fin.

—Es-espera, voy a, mmm, a-acabar…

¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué?

—Quiero probarte —le lanzó sensualmente, estaba dispuesto, quería conocer todo, quería probarlo completo y no se quedaría con las dudas, ¿qué tal malo podía ser?

—¿E-estás seguro?

Por toda respuesta Levi cabeceó, mientras volvía a acariciarlo y chuparlo con ganas. Eren se entregó al momento y gruñendo profundo su espalda se arqueó un poco, la cabeza hundida en la almohada y se descargó llegando a un orgasmo potente y prolongado.

La descarga lo tomó por sorpresa, su novio le apretaba la cabeza contra su pene por lo que no pudo correrla, además él se lo había pedido. No. No era nada lindo sentir esa cosa viscosa y caliente en su boca, lo tragó sin pensárselo mucho. Sabía cómo la mierda, pero el moreno estaba en éxtasis y no le iba a cortar su gozo por ese reciente descubrimiento, por lo que se aguantó hasta que ya no quedó nada más que tragarse.

Liberó su hombría respirando agitado y se sentó a un costado, sintiendo que su corazón le golpeaba por dentro con la fuerza de mil tambores. Lo había hecho, ¡realmente lo había hecho!

Tragó en seco, sintiendo aún las papilas gustativas contaminadas con su esencia espesa y algo grasosa, como si tuviera aceite o algo similar. Había sido amargo también, pero no era para morirse, seguramente había tomado en su vida jarabes para la tos que sabían peor que eso.

—I-ré un segundo al b-baño —avisó antes de salir como bala a ese pequeño recinto.

Se enjuagó la boca y se sentó en el váter tratando de respirar y tranquilizarse un poco. Deslizó sus pantalones y su ropa interior hasta sus tobillos para al fin brindarse un poco de alivio. Cerró los ojos, rememorando a Eren, su piel canela, dulce, su voz trémula por el deseo, su osadía esa noche. Mordió sus labios mientras friccionaba entre sus piernas, sintiendo que estaba próximo a alcanzar la cúspide de su propio placer, y susurrando su nombre sintió explotar su clímax, crispándole los cabellos de su nuca y sumiéndolo en una vaporosa nube de completo éxtasis.

—X—X—X—X—X

Levi se despertó primero, la luz entraba nítida por la ventana, estaba lloviendo afuera. Estaba acurrucado entre unos fornidos brazos que lo tenían atenazado por la cintura. El bello rostro de Eren pegado a su nuca, roncando un poco le dio algo de ternura. No así ese salvaje pene que se le incrustaba en la cintura. Al menos sabía que los hombres solían tener erecciones matutinas, ahora que había despertado a la "fiera", sabía que no podía escandalizarse de su aparición. Salió sin muchas ganas de entre las colchas, pero es que necesitaba descargar su vejiga. Notó el contraste del frío cuando posó sus desnudos pies en el suelo.

Decidió ponerse de nuevo sus pantalones y luego de asearse se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. A pesar de todo estaban bastantes aprovisionados, por lo que hizo unos suntuosos waffles que bañó con un poco de miel y se decidió por unos tés con leche. Encontró una fuente que ofició de bandeja y cuando entró al cuarto, Eren estaba sentado refregándose los ojos, tenía un verdadero nido de urracas en su revuelto cabello moreno.

—Buenos días —dijo riéndose mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la cama.

—Ah, quisiera despertar así todos los días —dijo somnoliento pero con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo si te hubiera atacado un cóndor? —devolvió el otro señalando su cabeza.

—Ya vuelvo —anunció yendo a asearse con rapidez. Levi rió un poco de su atropello.

Cuando volvió ya se veía mucho más decente. Eren puso algo de música ochentosa en su notebook y se devoró casi todos los waffles deshaciéndose en halagos.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Es que me cansé de comer waffles en casa, no te preocupes.

—Tengo sándwiches de miga en la heladera, puedo tostarlos en un segundo.

—Ok, eso me suena más apetitoso.

Luego de comer algunos, Levi anunció que debía regresar, tenía que trabajar lastimosamente, y además los amigos y compañeros de trabajo de Eren estaban por volver en cualquier momento. La despedida se alargó por varios minutos, entre besos, abrazos y palabras cursis. Al fin salió al taller, ya eran cerca de las diez. Levi le había avisado a Hanji la noche anterior que abriera el taller por él, y ahora lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa del tamaño de un trasatlántico.

—Buenos días, dormilón —le dijo apenas entró.

—Hola, chicos, ¿cómo van? —saludó Levi contento.

Erd le acercó un café frapé y Gunter le pidió ayuda con la colocación de un pistón que le estaba dando problemas, por lo que pudo huir del acoso de su amiga, además que la mandó a revisar el inventario para hacer los pedidos de los faltantes. Se sentía bien, aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse con Eren, pero solo debía aguantar hasta el mediodía y ya. Lo había invitado a un partido de fútbol, por lo que debería buscar sus zapatillas y algún equipo deportivo para no desentonar.

Trabajó con verdadero entusiasmo por las próximas horas, tan abstraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la pequeña y blanca mano en su hombro hasta que la misma apretó un poco.

—¿Petra? —Se puso de pie y la saludó un poco desconcertado.

—Hola, Levi, ¿cómo estás? Lamento molestarte, pero te he escrito estos días y como no respondiste…

—Oh —recordó que la había bloqueado de llamadas y whatsapp, por lo que era cierto que no iba a saber de ella.

—¿Tienes unos minutos?, realmente necesito hablar contigo.

Petra estaba radiante, más hermosa de lo usual, sin dudas se había esmerado en su atuendo. Un vestido blanco con encaje en el pecho, corte princesa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su pelo con una vincha rosa pastel, un saco de hilo del mismo tono y ese perfume maravilloso que siempre le había gustado tanto. Pero su semblante era triste, sus ojos estaban algo rojos y Levi no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—Deja que termine con esto, y en un rato estoy contigo, espérame en la cocina —le pidió.

Hanji miró todo desde un rincón, se fijó en la hora y tomó su celular.

Cuando se reunió con ella, Petra estaba sentada bebiendo un vaso con agua, con el semblante apagado, se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido? —notó recién que Petra ya no llevaba su anillo de compromiso.

—No, no estoy bien —se despachó la mujer mientras tomaba una de sus manos como buscando algo a lo que aferrarse, sendas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos—. Estamos en una crisis —le contó con la voz quebrada—. Perdona por venir a molestarte con mis problemas, pero no sabía a quién recurrir.

—Hey, hey, no te disculpes, está bien, puedes hablarlo conmigo —Levi manoteó unas servilletas a su espalda y se las alcanzó para que secara los surcos sobre sus mejillas—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Oluo… Oluo quiso poner una fecha para la boda. Dijo que quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible, le dije que no me parecía. Discutimos, se encabronó bastante. Mis padres se metieron.

—Cuándo no. Disculpa —habló sin poder detenerse.

—Está bien, tienes razón, ellos no pueden estar sin meterse en todo. Como sea, al final dijo que estaba bien, que sería en un año, pero entonces… en-entonces… —Petra largó un sollozo y Levi la abrazó instintivamente, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, de que él estaba iniciando otro camino diferente, no podía ser indiferente a su dolor. No podía verla así.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Levi… —susurró con sentimiento—, no quiero casarme con él.

El hombre abrió grande sus ojos ante esa confesión.

—Fui consciente de todo, de mi futuro, de estar a su lado, de formar una familia y yo… ¡yo no quiero eso con él!

—Bonita, tranquila —refregó su espalda mientras ella lloraba sobre su hombro con una amargura poco común—. Tal vez, no es la persona indicada para ti, pero no te angusties, no puedes obligarte a corresponderle, eres tan hermosa y buena, estoy seguro que ya aparecerá alguien qu-

—Tú —el mecánico enarcó una ceja, esta vez muy asombrado—. Tienes que ser tú, no puede ser nadie más —le dijo a media voz, las lágrimas salpicando y corriéndole la pintura de sus preciosos ojos claros. Levi se quedó completamente mudo—. ¡Ya no me importa, no me importa nada! Fui una tonta, Levi, quise tapar todo lo que sentía, quise esconderlo, huir, quise… complacerlos a ellos por encima de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Ya no puedo, no puedo soportarlo más. Te amo, te amo tanto, quiero verte, quiero tus besos, quiero estar contigo, así tenga que renunciar a ellos, así tenga que sacrificarlo todo, ¡lo haré, lo haré! Porque te amo.

—Hola, ¿interrumpo algo? —la gruesa voz de Eren irrumpió la repentina confesión mientras ingresaba a la cocina, con la mirada más fría que Levi le hubiera conocido antes.

Petra estaba prendida de su pecho, el rostro mojado y mirándolo sorprendida, mientras Levi aún la tenía abrazada por un costado. Hanji apareció por un costado, le faltaban los cuernitos y la cola.

—Ay, disculpa jefe, es que pensé que Petra ya se había ido. Hola Petra, no te había saludado, ¿conoces a Eren?

—¿Eren? —dijo la mujer alejándose lentamente de Levi y mirando a un lado y otro sin entender.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —dijo el moreno acercando su mano—. Soy Eren, el NOVIO de Levi.

.

By Luna de Acero… sorprendida.


	9. No todos soportan la verdad

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí la continuación, prepárense. Espero lo disfruten, si es así, háganmelo saber con un bonito review por favor! Ya les dije que sus reviews aceleran los capítulos? Los quiero mucho, a todos los que leen y le dan una oportunidad a esta historia. Ahora si a disfrutar.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, leve lime, angustia, sentimientos dolorosos.

* * *

 **DEDICATORIA:** Para la maravillosa Nara Ral, que nada opaque tu luz, te adoro.

Para todas las maravillosas personitas que han comentado y me han hecho inmensamente feliz contándome lo que han sentido, reviews largo alargan mi vida:

 ***luisamargotp**

 ***Nejiko Ka**

 ***Daughter of Calypso**

 ***Okumura Ren**

 ***Zenakou**

 ***RavenDemon**

 ***kami no musume XD**

Gracias a todos los que leen y le dan una oportunidad a esta historia!

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Me enamoró con cada palabra,**_

 _ **me destrozó con cada acción".**_

 _ **Frida Kahlo**_

.

.

Petra observó atónita al muchacho alto de ojos verdes y parpadeó tratando de entender la situación. Miró a Levi con algo de asombro olvidándose por unos minutos del objetivo inicial que tenía.

—¿N-novio? —repitió con la voz entrecortada por el reciente llanto.

Levi se puso de pie suspirando, aunque trató de ocultarlo se notaba que estaba molesto.

—Petra, él es Eren, la persona con la que estoy saliendo ahora.

Hanji desapareció de la cocina silenciosamente. Petra se puso de pie terminando de secarse las lágrimas y miró de nuevo a Eren como si quisiera asegurarse de que seguía allí.

—Bueno, yo ya me voy. Lamento haberte molestado —habló un poco más repuesta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Te acompa-

—¡No! Está bien, quédate con tu novio —soltó sin poder ocultar lo dolida que se sentía y se fue.

Eren miró a Levi y enarcó una ceja, como si le pidiera una explicación.

—Ella es mi ex prometida —habló el mecánico con semblante serio—, no hacía falta que te aparecieras aquí hablando de esa manera.

—Al parecer esa mujer no estaba al tanto de tu situación sentimental —largó con algo de reproche.

—No, porque hace mucho tiempo que no la veo ni hablo con ella. Para tu información la he bloqueado de mis redes sociales y mi celular. Aún nos estamos conociendo, pero yo no soy de esas personas que traicionan, Eren. Si algo no marcha bien vendré y te diré las cosas de frente.

—En ningún momento dije que desconfiara de ti. Y si tanto te molesta que diga que soy tu novio, dime entonces como quieres que me presente cuando tú estés con tus ex novias.

—¡Joder! ¿Puedes calmarte un poco? No es porque ella estuviera aquí, es que está pasando un muy mal momento, sólo me estaba contando eso. Es una persona importante para mí, hasta el momento no he quedado mal con ninguna de mis relaciones anteriores, no deseo hacerlo tampoco.

—Entiendo, vas a ser el buen amigo que las consuele cada vez que algo les salga mal.

Levi ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bájale a tus celos, ¿ok? Ya te dije que no soy la clase de persona que traiciona, si estoy contigo no estaré con nadie más.

—Niégame que esa chica estaba prendida de ti diciéndote lo mucho que todavía te ama.

—¿Y qué si lo hizo? Lo lamento por ella, pero no hay manera que volvamos a estar juntos. Yo ya le he dado un punto final a nuestra relación.

—Por lo visto ella no, y no vino solamente a contarte sus problemas, eso es seguro.

El mecánico suspiró y se acercó a Eren que tenía una expresión de desagrado. Acarició su mejilla sutilmente y logró que sus ojos se conectaran.

—Hey, estoy contigo, ¿ok? Quiero seguir contigo, Eren. Ni siquiera me diste tiempo, pero te aseguro que apenas ella hubiera dejado de hablar le hubiera aclarado las cosas. Que estoy contigo.

Eren suspiró y lo abrazó con sentimiento.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Es solo que… me sentí inseguro.

—Vaya, tendré que hacer algo para que no te sientas así, entonces.

Juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron, para luego darse un suave y hermoso beso.

—Iré a cambiarme así vamos a ese partido.

—De acuerdo, oye, no traje mi auto, los chicos lo están lavando, estaba cubierto de barro y polvo.

—No hay problema, vamos en el mío.

—Ok… Levi —le tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo—. Te amo.

El hombre se retiró a cambiarse, cuando salió de la cocina encontró a Hanji acomodando unos repuestos, se acercó a la mujer y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Después hablaremos tú y yo —le advirtió antes de irse a cambiar.

Cuando ya estuvo fuera de su vista volvió a la cocina. Eren estaba apoyado en la mesa.

—Uf, el enano se enojó conmigo. Siento mucho haberte llamado tan repentinamente, pero es que esa… argh, arpía, no la soporto. Siempre viene a pavonearse por aquí. Ha hecho sufrir tanto, pero tanto a mi amigo. Que Levi me perdone, pero yo estuve feliz cuando se le desfiguró la cara al saber que tú eres su novio —comentó con una risita pícara.

—No, Han, hiciste bien en avisarme. Levi ya me aclaró todo, pero me doy cuenta que ella es peligrosa.

—No, ya no. Te lo digo de verdad, Levi le puso un límite hace como dos meses. Él te eligió a ti, Eren. ¿Sabes? Yo no quiero meterme en la relación de ustedes, y ya sé que nadie puede asegurar como pueden terminar las cosas, sin embargo… No lo lastimes, ¿sí? Levi es una persona que vale oro, es un gran guerrero de la vida, no tienes una idea todas las cosas que le ha tocado pasar. Y todas las veces se ha levantado y ha seguido luchando. Lo han lastimado tanto, lo han herido de tantas maneras, y aun así él… lo sigue intentando, sigue abriendo su corazón. Es el amigo que está a tu lado a pesar de cualquier cosa, que te defiende a capa y espada, es mi hermano del alma. Merece tanto ser feliz, y no tienes una idea lo mucho que yo anhelo que eso suceda.

—Voy a cuidarlo, Han. Él es muy importante para mí, aunque llevemos poco tiempo juntos. Te lo prometo, lo cuidaré. Pero… ¿qué es lo que le ha sucedido? ¿Es por eso que tiene tantas pesadillas?

—Yo no puedo hablar de temas que son tan… sensibles para Levi. Supongo que cuando él lo crea conveniente te lo dirá. Lo que si te voy a pedir Eren, esto de mi parte, por la gran amistad que me une con él, no la jodas. Levi puede parecer rudo, fuerte, una muralla inquebrantable, pero es una persona como tú y como yo, y tiene una sensibilidad y un corazón tan frágil, un corazón que se cansaron de aplastar. No merece una persona con dudas, con titubeos. Si realmente crees que es demasiado para ti, si crees que no vas a poder acompañarlo como se merece, simplemente déjalo tranquilo.

—Hey, hey, tranquila, Han, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Sé que no debería meterme, pero voy a hacerlo de todas maneras. No quiero verlo sufrir más. La vida es dura para todos, tú debes haber tenido tus momentos y yo tuve los míos, pero los de Levi… No sé cómo una persona puede haber pasado por tanto y seguir adelante nuevamente, yo no hubiera podido.

—¿Te refieres a lo que sucedió en su pueblo?

—Me refiero a todo, todo lo que él representa, su cuerpo, su corazón, su mente, su alma, si lo aceptas, aceptas todo ese conjunto de cosas. ¿Puedes ver más allá de las apariencias, Eren?

—Si te refieres a cómo es Levi, incluso con sus arranques violentos de tanto en tanto, yo no tengo ningún problema, sé que con su terapia y mi apoyo podrá superarlo poco a poco. Y si tienes alguna duda, bórrala, porque quiero todo con él. Voy en serio Han, no es un mero pasatiempo. Estoy enamorado profundamente.

Hanji suspiró satisfecha y al fin le sonrió.

—Bueno, no se hable más entonces, ve con él vaquero. Pórtense bien y usen protección. ¿Tienes condones, no?

—Joder, mujer, sí, si tengo.

—¡Ah, pillo, te atrapé! —dijo codeándolo y volviendo a su humor habitual.

—Ser precavido es mejor que lamentarse.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Bueno vamos.

Salieron al salón y vieron a Levi acercarse a ellos. Llevaba un pantalón de algodón negro, zapatillas blancas, una sudadera gris muy pegada, algunos tatuajes de sus brazos quedaban expuestos.

—Oh, wow, mira ese bombón que viene por ahí —la chica silbó con fuerza.

—No te hagas la buena, cuatro ojos, sigo molesto contigo. Bueno, vamos.

Subieron a la Gata y Levi siguió las indicaciones de Eren para llegar al camping "Solares Empinados". Al llegar estaba una buena parte de los empleados de la minera. Muchas habían ido con sus esposas e hijos, novias. Eren llegó de la mano con Levi. Armin y Jean llegaron después.

Levi estaba muy a gusto, nadie los ignoró, o les hizo mala cara, al contrario, pudo sentarse junto a dos familias y conversar tranquilamente con las esposas de los mineros de manera agradable y amena. Karen y Camila eran los nombres de esas simpáticas mujeres. Mientras Levi les explicaba sobre cómo hacer que el soufflé de zapallitos no se les aplastara al abrir el horno, Eren lo miraba a la distancia mientras bebía un poco de agua.

—Hey, Eren —le dijo Charles, uno de los jefes—. Vamos a necesitar uno más aquí, ¿qué dices?, ¿tu novio querrá unirse?

—Ahora le pregunto —dijo volviéndose adonde Levi estaba sentado.

—Levi, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? Falta uno para el otro equipo.

—Sí, claro, adoro el fútbol —contestó animado.

—¡Echaremos porras por ti! —dijo Karen levantando un brazo.

—¡Dedícanos un gol! —le pidió Camila.

—Qué lindas, gracias. Vamos.

Se quitó el pantalón negro y se quedó en un short del mismo color. Eren no pudo evitar recorrer sus deliciosas piernas, cortas pero bien marcadas de músculos. Se sorprendió de que casi no tuviera bellos en ellas. Eren le presentó a los integrantes del otro equipo. Y en pocos minutos comenzaron con el partido.

Algunas mujeres y otros compañeros más grandes se pusieron a preparar el carbón para asar la carne del almuerzo. Eren había llevado dos ensaladas, al igual que otras personas.

El juego empezó, Eren se sorprendió de lo rápido que era Levi y lo bien que dominaba la pelota. Evadió a tres de los atacantes y dio un muy buen pase a uno de los jefes, luego se adelantó para que se la pasaran de nuevo. Casi que se queda embobado mirándolo, sino fuera porque Jean lo golpeó en el hombro para que reaccionara.

—¡Vamos, bastardo, hay que detenerlo!

Levi le pasó la pelota entre las piernas a Jean y riéndose se alejó rápidamente.

—¡LEVI, LEVI, LEVI! —Gritaban Karen y Camila mientras sus hijos también las apoyaban.

—¡Eren, carajo, detenlo!

El moreno se le puso enfrente y trató de quitarle la pelota, pero Levi *se lo bailó de lo lindo.

—¡Oooleee, torito! —le susurró con picardía y luego se dirigió al arco.

—¡Eren, muévete, por la mierda! —vociferó Jean corriendo hacia ellos, pero para entonces Levi estaba frente al arco y…

—¡GOLLLL, GOOOOOLLL, GOOOOLLL!

Varios se sumaron al festejo y Charles fue a felicitar a la nueva adquisición.

—¡Eren, para quien juegas, ¿eh?! —le recriminó Jean.

—Pero traté de detenerlo, tú tampoco pudiste cara de caballo.

—Ya, ya, chicos, nos organicemos otra vez que el juego sigue —les dijo Monserrat, un supervisor de excavación.

Volvieron a sus posiciones y pusieron la pelota al medio. Nuevamente Levi les robó el show, era ligero, ágil, y se escabullía como aceite entre las manos. A veces lo marcaban de a tres, pero había que reconocer que tenía un talento natural en eso.

Al tercer gol se notaba la cara de molestia del grupo contrario. Eren se rascaba la nuca mientras pensaba cómo hacer para que no les burlara la defensa de nuevo.

—Un momento —anunció Charles con una gran sonrisa.

Todos fueron a amontonarse a un costado mientras tomaban agua fresca y respiraban agitados. El motivo de detener todo era la despampanante hija del jefe. Monique. Era una preciosura por donde se la mirara. Venía con unos shorts de infarto, una melena morena con puntas rubias al estilo californiano, un sutil labial rosa chicle sobre sus tungentes y carnosos labios, una pequeña nariz respingada, unos estiletos rojos y una remera pegada que dejaba groseramente a la vista un escote que era imposible de evitar con la mirada. Tenía un par de pechos enormes y una sonrisa que era una delicia. Acompañaban a todo el conjunto unos enormes ojos turquesa contenidos por unas tupidas y largas pestañas naturales. Tenía 18, y era el completo orgullo de su padre.

—¡Ah, que riiiicaaaa que está esa jovencita! —largó sin ningún pudor Monserrat, mientras el resto miraba con cara de depravados a la fémina.

—¡Hey, compórtense! —los amonestó Armin—. Es la hija del jefe, no vayan a descarrilarse.

Eren bufó y se giró despreocupado, mientras el jefe se acercaba abrazando a la joven para que saludara a los empleados.

—¡Pero qué piernotas!

—Y ese par de melones, ¡cómo se los comería! —exclamó Porco, un maquinista de la retroexcavadora.

A Eren le pareció grotesco toda esa muestra innecesaria de lascivia por una chica linda. ¿Qué eran, animales?

—Muchachos, mi hija, Monique —anunció Charles sonriendo orgulloso.

—Hola a todos —saludó tímidamente la muchacha, con una voz de princesa de Disney.

Todos saludaron atropelladamente, pero si antes se habían mostrado osados con los comentarios, fue mucho peor cuando se giró para ir a sentarse en las mesas. Todos los ojos estaban pegados en su retaguardia. Eren iba a regañarlos, cuando de pronto se quedó helado al ver la mirada de deseo de Levi sobre ese bonito cuerpo. Cuando el más bajo miró hacia su novio ya era tarde. Chocó nuevamente con esa expresión fría y temible que había visto por la mañana. Se giró de inmediato haciéndose el desentendido.

Reanudaron el partido, cuando Levi se acercaba nuevamente para hacer otro gol, Eren salió a su encuentro, ya podía anticipar más o menos bien, los movimientos del otro, sin pena alguna estiró su pierna para trabarle la jugada, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que lo terminó barriendo golpeándolo duramente en el tobillo. Levi cayó duramente contra el pasto agarrándose la pierna con una mueca de dolor.

Todo fue un alboroto, Eren pidiéndole disculpas y todos reprochándole su brutalidad. Al final Levi se paró medio cojeando y dijo que estaba bien, que seguiría jugando. Pero con seguridad le iba a quedar un gran morado.

A pesar de la lesión, les hizo dos goles más, uno de chilena. Los otros pudieron anotar uno al menos y ya fue hora del almuerzo. Juntaron las mesas para hacer una larga y estar todos juntos.

Monique se sentó del otro lado de Levi.

—¡Wow, jugás muy bien! —lo halagó auténticamente.

—Ah, gracias, me gusta mucho el fútbol, antes en el pueblo donde vivía era federado.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó señalando su tobillo que se notaba un poco hinchado.

—Sí, un poco, pero ya va a pasar. Es normal que en los partidos haya algún roce.

—Pero a vos te fulminaron —expresó la chica con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Levi, ¿vas a querer puré? —interrumpió la conversación Eren con el semblante serio.

—Sí, quiero un poco —el moreno le sirvió y le alcanzó un vaso con refresco con hielo.

La carne estaba deliciosa, todos se deshicieron en halago con los asadores. Charles elogió muchas veces al "nuevo Messi", como había bautizado al mecánico, y luego charlaron largamente sobre mecánica y autos, porque también era un gran apasionado de los autos de colección. Le pidió su número para contactarlos porque necesitaban revisar algunas camionetas y ya se había enterado de la fama de su taller.

—Eres muy talentoso en varias cosas —continuó hablando animadamente Monique.

—Ni tanto.

—Papá siempre me deja a cargo del botiquín de emergencias, después del postre te pondré una venda, así puedes jugar más tranquilo.

—Bueno, gracias.

Eren estaba a un paso de tirar a la jovencita dentro de las brasas ardientes que habían quedado en la parrilla. Comieron un delicioso flan, obra de Karen que era repostera, y luego de hacer un poco de sobremesa decidieron reanudar el partido. Como había prometido, Monique se acercó, vendó a Levi mientras le sonreía coquetamente y charlaba muy entretenida. Aunque intentó ser un caballero, más de una vez se le desviaron los ojos por algunas partes de ese cuerpo hermoso. Levi era bastante consciente de las miradas aniquiladoras de Eren, era como si se le incrustaran agujas en la nuca, de manera que apenas terminó de vendarlo se alejó rápidamente.

Jugaron cerca de media hora más, estaba un poco nublado con lo cual el sol no se sintió tanto. Pero muchos no tenían muy buen estado deportivo, por lo que decidieron terminar. El equipo del jefe, donde estaba Levi ganó por seis a tres, con 5 goles de Levi.

Ayudaron a recoger todo cuando se vieron algunas nubes de tormenta acercándose. Se saludaron, Monique le había pedido a Levi su teléfono, pero él la puso en aviso que estaba en pareja con Eren, pero que se sentía halagado de todas maneras.

—Bueno, que pena, Levi. Pero en caso de que estés disponible… bueno, yo siempre voy al Spa de "Alas Azules" en la avenida, ya sabes.

Le dejó un beso en la mejilla y Levi se fue con Eren. El ambiente dentro del auto era áspero. Apenas subieron Eren puso la radio algo fuerte, Levi interpretó que no tenía ganas de hablar. ¿Tan celoso era? Sin embargo decidió tomar el toro por las astas y le bajó a la música.

—¿Qué lindo día, no? —trató de empezar—. ¿Vamos a mi casa a bañarnos y tomar unas cervezas?

—No, gracias, estoy cansado, llévame a casa —fue la respuesta tajante.

—Pero… ¿el lunes viajan, no? No te voy a ver hasta el otro sábado. Hagamos una cosa, vamos a mi casa, te bañas y podemos dormir un poco, ¿quieres? Te haré una cena que te chuparás los de-

—No, Levi, quiero irme a casa.

El mecánico suspiró y decidió estacionar en un costado del camino. Puso las luces intermitentes y se giró para mirar a Eren.

—Bueno, ya, lárgalo de una vez. Si tienes algo que decirme, solo dilo.

—No quiero discutir.

—A mí no me gusta que las cosas no se hablen en el momento. Si dejamos las cosas así, ambos nos sentiremos mortificados toda la semana y no, no haré eso. Somos adultos, así que habla.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Levi? ¿No es obvio, acaso? Me incomoda, ¿ok? Detesto que te comportes así frente a mí, al menos podrías disimular.

—Mira, suponiendo que te refieres a Monique, fue ella la que me estuvo persiguiendo, y fui claro, incluso le dije que estaba contigo, y creo que no hice nada tan malo como para que te pusieras así.

—No, no hiciste nada, solo te la comías con los ojos.

Hubo un breve silencio, Levi abrió la guantera y sacó un paquete de cigarros, abrió la ventana y lo encendió.

—Eren, me gustan las mujeres, es un hecho. Y no es algo que va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, a ti te gustan los hombres y si ves algo que te gusta tampoco vas a correr la mirada. No te voy a mentir, es cierto que la miré, lo siento por eso, no quise hacerte sentir mal.

—Pero lo hiciste —la mirada de Eren estaba llena de dolor y frustración—. Después de todo tal vez yo no sea suficiente para ti.

—No, no, espera, detente, ¿qué mierda estás diciendo? ¡Dios, Eren! No puedes tirar todo por la borda por una simple mirada. ¿No te lo dije esta mañana? Quiero estar contigo, mírame Eren. Hey, mírame —dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y levantando su rostro, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Tiró el cigarrillo y se acercó para abrazarlo.

Estaban sudados y se sentía algo desagradable, pero era necesario.

—Lo siento, realmente lo siento. Pero te quiero a ti, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas?

—Podrías empezar por disimular un poco al menos.

—No dramatices, no fui tan descarado y además, sí tiene un lindo cuerpo, hasta tú tienes que admitirlo, pero yo no estoy interesado en tener otra relación. Te quiero, Eren, quiero estar contigo, ¿puedes disculparme, por favor?

El moreno lo besó profundamente, apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, tratando de creer en sus palabras. Pero es que la situación con su ex novia por la mañana y luego esto, habían arruinado su humor por completo.

—Está bien, vamos a tu casa. Pero pacemos por la mía, avisaré a los muchachos y debo buscar ropa. ¿Llevo pijama?

—A menos que quieras usar uno mío —le sonrió Levi con tranquilidad.

—Ok, llevaré uno.

El mal ambiente se desarmó por completo, Eren empezó con sus malos chistes y Levi se los festejaba, mientras aprovechaba cada mínima oportunidad para tocar su mano, mirarlo o besarlo.

Una vez instalados en su enorme cuarto procedieron a bañarse, poner a cargar sus celulares, mientras cantaban a todo pulmón un CD de Los Ramones. Abrieron las primeras cervezas mientras jugaban a las cartas, riéndose a cada rato y conversando animadamente.

Pidieron dos pizzas y comieron frente al televisor mientras veían "Sangriento San Valentín", una película bizarra y de bajo presupuesto. Se mofaron de la pobre actuación y de la sangre que saltaba a cada momento de una manera exagerada. Luego siguieron bebiendo mientras hablaban sobre recitales, estrellas del rock, Eren le leyó un par de letras que él había compuesto, y a Levi le encantó ese talento que tenía escondido su novio.

Cuando se dieron cuenta eran más de las dos de la mañana. Se lavaron los dientes y procedieron a vestirse para dormir. Una vez arropados en la cama, Eren lo abrazó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, pronto una de sus manos se había escurrido dentro del pijama de Levi, mientras sus bocas emitían sonoros ruidos. Pero bastó que el moreno tratara de bajarle los pantalones para tenerlo en la esquina más alejada de la cama mirándolo como si fuera un psicópata.

—¿Levi?

—Disculpa, Eren, en serio, pero es que… yo aún… aun no me siento listo.

—Lo entiendo, no te haré nada que no quieras, ven aquí —dijo golpeando la cama con su palma para indicar el lugar.

Levi se acercó despacio y se acurrucó en su pecho.

—¿Me dejas que te hago lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí? —Eren sintió como el cuerpo del mecánico se tensaba por completo.

—No, todavía no. Pero yo… yo quiero más de ti —habló mientras volvía a besarlo.

—Me encanta, de verdad, amo que hayas dado ese paso conmigo, pero no es justo para ti, no quiero que te quedes frustrado.

—No lo hago, quédate tranquilo. Solo… dame tiempo, ¿ok? Juro que quiero hacer esto contigo, pero no esta noche, por favor.

—De acuerdo, mi amor, será cuando tú te sientas seguro.

Esa noche Levi se sintió más seguro, pudo hacer que Eren nuevamente disfrutara de su labor bucal, y volvió a beber su esencia sin tanta reticencia como la primera vez. Quería que su novio estuviera a gusto, que supiera que él quería que disfrutara a su lado, que abandonara todo pensamiento de que lo cambiaría por otra persona, eso no sucedería de ninguna manera.

Cuando Eren estaba aseándose en el baño, se sorprendió de ver las inyecciones descartables en el pote de basura, ¿qué era eso? Se alarmó. ¿Levi no se drogaría, no? Estaba seguro que no era eso, entonces ¿porqué…? Ya se lo preguntaría.

Al salir Levi lo llevó de la mano hasta la casa. Los recibió Kuchel con una amplia sonrisa.

—Mamá, él es Eren, mi novio —anunció sin titubeos y el moreno se sintió feliz.

—¡Eren! Al fin te conozco, bienvenido a mi casa —saludó la mujer muy contenta.

El geólogo estaba muy sorprendido del increíble parecido de Kuchel con Levi. Si Levi fuera mujer luciría igual a su hermosa madre, bueno, tal vez un poco más joven, pero sus rostros eran casi calcados. Nunca se lo diría, pero había algunas cosas de su novio que lo hacían lucir algo… femenino. Sus pequeños pies, por ejemplo, sus facciones tan pequeñas y bonitas, y sus manos, porque a pesar de que pegaba muy duro, sus nudillos y dedos no parecían demasiado grandes.

¡Ah, lo amaba tanto! Valía la pena la espera, estaba seguro que el día que finalmente pudieran hacer el amor, su unión sería tan fuerte que no habría Dios que los separara.

Le contó a Kuchel sobre su trabajo, donde vivía, habló un poco más sobre su familia. Pasaron un momento agradable y ameno. La madre de Levi los mandó luego a hacer algunas compras para el almuerzo. Luego pudieron deleitarse con una increíble y exquisita paella digna de un restaurante cinco estrellas.

Por la tarde se metieron en la piscina, luego fueron a juntarse con Hanji y Moblit, terminaron en el cine, y como siempre un paseo por la plaza hasta que se hizo increíblemente tarde. Eren debía regresar al departamento para preparar todo para el viaje, por lo que la despedida se estiró mucho entre besos, abrazos y sonrisas cómplices.

Otro nuevo mes se fue. Eren tuvo más trabajo que nunca. De manera que los fines de semana eran aprovechados al máximo. Incluso un viernes se fueron en la Gata a un bosque cercano para acampar. Ambos eran un desastre armando carpas, por lo que luego de dos inútiles horas, terminaron durmiendo medio apretados en el auto de Levi.

Los agarró tremendo aguacero, de manera que tuvieron que volverse al otro día, Eren un poco resfriado.

—Bueno, ¿y? —lo atosigó Hanji que no le perdía rastro cual sabueso.

—Ya, basta, tenemos mucho trabajo.

—No me eludas, enano, dijiste que me lo dirías todo —Levi se ruborizó un poco y la miró.

—No llegamos a hacerlo, pero estuvimos a un paso Han. ¡Uf! Te juro que quiero, pero es que estoy muerto del miedo.

—Oh, ¡vamos! Ya llevan cuatro meses, Levi, ¡cuatro meses! Hay que hacerle un altar a ese chico, debe tener más leche acumulada que fábrica de quesos.

—¡Han, por amor a Dios! Tu vocabulario no deja de sorprenderme, y eso que te conozco hace años.

—Levi, en serio, ¿qué sentido tiene huir? ¿No me dijiste que estabas enamorado finalmente?

—No me dejas terminar, idiota. Esta noche… bueno, iré a quedarme a su departamento, Armin y Jean se fueron a visitar a sus familias. Y… ya sabes, estuvimos hablando y hablando, así que… yo creo que esta noche… e-esta noche va a s-ser…

Hanji lo abrazó mientras festejaba a todo pulmón. Moblit y Gunter los miraron desde la otra punta, Levi hizo un gesto como que la mujer estaba loca, por lo que se voltearon y siguieron con sus tareas.

—¡Al fin, al fin! ¡Alabado sea Satán!

—Ya, no exageres. Si algo sale mal me tendrás que aguantar toda la vida, ya sabes.

—Levi, ¿qué puede salir mal? No seas pájaro de mal agüero, estoy segura que Eren estará feliz de darte duro y parejo hasta quedar seco.

—¡En serio, carajo, cálmate!

—No puedo, no puedo, estoy demasiado feliz.

Esa noche Levi se demoró bastante en el baño. Se acicaló, se limpió profundamente varias veces, probó unos cuantos peinados y al final se decidió por llevar su cabello atrás. Se puso un jean azul de corte clásico, una remera blanca sencilla pero que se pegaba a su precioso y definido torso, una chaqueta de cuero con tachas a juego con unas botas cortas negras también, todo acompañado de un toque de perfume importado. Compró champagne y vino blanco espumante como había prometido.

Llegó a la hora acordada. Se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió y un camino de velas y pétalos de camelias lo guiaban hasta una mesa adornada como si fuera un restaurante en el pequeño balcón del recinto. Mantel negro, platos blancos, dos copas, una vela dentro de una botella recortada, un jarrón con rosas blancas. Casi se le sale la mandíbula. Nunca había visto a Eren tan arreglado. Con unos zapatos charolados, un pantalón de vestir azul marino, una camisa bordó, un chaleco del mismo azul y un blazer color crema. ¡Estaba peinado por todos los cielos!

—Bienvenido a mi humilde morada —dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas—. No tienes idea lo afortunado que me siento de tenerte a mi lado, mi amor —acortó la distancia y lo besó suavemente, mientras recibía la bolsa con las bebidas—. Lo pondré en el refrigerador, ponte cómodo.

"Whatever" de Oasis, resonaba de fondo, suave y deliciosamente. Levi se sentó a la mesa, sintiendo que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. El clima acompañaba, ese día había hecho muchísimo calor, una suave brisa fresca apenas corría y el cielo estaba despejado, dejando que las estrellas se destacaran salpicadas por todo el firmamento.

—Felicidades —le hablo por detrás sorprendiéndolo—, me has aguantado cuatro meses.

Le alcanzó un pequeño sobre de madera con un bonito moño.

—Oh, no te hubieras molestado, Eren, yo no te traje nada.

—Shh, solo disfruta y no te preocupes por nada.

Era una pulsera tejida de cuero blanco, una total belleza, se la colocó de inmediato.

—Ahora traigo la entrada, no es una comida como las que hace tu madre, pero creo que te va a gustar.

Una ensalada caesar abrió el menú, seguido por unos ñoquis caseros con salsa boloñesa que estaban deliciosos. Levi no podía comer demasiado, los nervios los tenía a flor de piel. Un cheesecake de frutos rojos fue el postre. Todo estaba delicioso. Terminaron brindando con el costoso champagne y se permitieron bailar un poco mientras Amy Whinehouse cantaba "Love is a losing game". Se tomaron su dulce tiempo.

Terminaron en el sillón, sin zapatos y completamente acaramelados. Finalmente cuando las respiraciones se agitaron, Eren se puso de pie y apagó las venas del living para llevar con sus dedos entrelazados a Levi a su alcoba.

Había un delicioso aroma a sándalo y patchouli inundando el ambiente. Eren prendió su velador, pero Levi lo apagó.

—Solo por esta vez… —le casi suplicó, y Eren estaba dispuesto a cruzar el polo norte a pie si su hermoso novio se lo pedía.

La luz de la luna y un foco de la calle entraba por la ventana, era suficiente para poder ver el contorno de sus cuerpos. Eren le sacó la preciosa chaqueta y la dejó sobre una silla. Levi le sacó el blazer, sus dedos raspando por sobre sus hombros, sus bocas prodigándose sutiles besos.

Luego de algunos roces, se alejaron un poco. Levi comenzó a desprenderle el ceñido chaleco, Eren tiró de la remera y pronto lo tuvo con el torso desnudo. Lo había visto en maya cuando se metían en la piscina. Levi siempre usaba esos atuendos de shorts algo holgados y largos para nadar, hoy por fin podría tenerlo completamente a su disposición, sin estorbosas telas de por medio. Pasó el dorso de sus manos por esa piel tersa y blanca, y escuchó como el mecánico contenía un gemido. Con rapidez sacó la camisa de sus pantalones y procedió a desabrocharse los botones, ayudado por Levi.

Una vez que sus pieles hicieron contacto, fueron a la cama. Había un acolchado de plumas nuevo color salmón. Eren había estado pendiente hasta del más mínimo detalle.

Eren quedó debajo nuevamente. Levi tocó su torso moreno y suave, repasándolo una y otra vez con sus dedos temblorosos, era tan hermoso, tan masculino, no se cansaba de besarlo casi con devoción. El moreno dejó que Levi explorara a su gusto, sintiendo como se erizaba su piel ante los suaves besos. Si alguien veía esa mirada que echaba fuego cada vez que Levi se enojaba, ninguno creería que ese hombre con cara de matón podría besar de esa manera tan dulce y apasionada.

Su respiración chocaba contra los poros de su piel, derramaba su calidez por una pequeña extensión y el geólogo tiritaba de placer. Lamió a discreción como si se tratara de una golosina, Eren enredaba sus dedos en la negra cabellera sintiéndose completamente intoxicado de amor. Quería hacerlo sentir bien, quería que ambos tuvieran un hermoso recuerdo para atesorar. No había apuro, ni presiones, tenían todo la noche para amarse, y aunque estaba ansioso por tener a Levi desnudo y dispuesto solo para él, podía esperar un poco más.

—Déjame a mí, por favor —le solicitó mientras lo empujaba sutilmente por los hombros para recostarlo en el colchón. Levi se dejó hacer aunque notaba su creciente nerviosismo, ahora no había secretos para él. Podía leer perfectamente a través de sus sutiles expresiones.

Lo besó un par de minutos, saboreando su lengua, su paladar, explorando su boca con tranquilidad, con sus manos enredadas y sus pelvis chocando sutilmente. Eren no podía evitarlo, tenía una erección notable, sin embargo, como las otras veces, no sentía la de Levi. Aunque por las charlas profundas que habían tenido últimamente, entendía que a lo mejor Levi no estaba tan bien dotado y ese motivo era el que había venido retrasando este momento, pero eso no podía importarle menos.

Paulatinamente abandonó sus labios y descendió por su esbelto cuello, sintiendo las venas palpitar enardecidas a cada toque. Se tomó su tiempo con ese hermoso pecho, ¡cuánta belleza! Levi tenía un cuerpo completamente esculpido, todos sus músculos tonificados, marcados, Eren mordía sutilmente y lamía, sintiendo como el tórax del mecánico empujaba hacia arriba y abajo de forma intermitente por lo inconstante de su ritmo de respiración. Su hermoso novio se cubrió la cara con un antebrazo y se mordió el labio inferior atajando un gemido escandaloso cuando succionó sobre una de sus tetillas.

Ambos botones de carne, estaban erguidos, expectantes, y al parecer él era increíblemente sensible en esa zona, por lo que no escatimó esfuerzos para prodigarle un intenso placer. Estaba dividido en seguir chupando o disfrutar de las eróticas expresiones que Levi era capaz de hacer.

—¡E-Eren!

Su nuca se erizó al sentir su voz completamente transfigurada, no estaba ni cerca de la rasposa y grave voz habitual, era mucho más aguda, "cómo la voz de un ángel", fue todo lo que su nublada mente pudo comparar.

Siguió acariciando y alternando succiones, hasta que al fin continuó su descenso por ese marcado y delicioso abdomen. Nunca había estado con una persona tan maravillosa, tan hermosa, que había pasado por tantas decepciones y luchas y sin embargo ahora le estaba regalando su confianza, de manera que no pudo evitar hablar un poco contra su piel.

—Te amo, Levi, te amo tanto, tanto.

Lo giró con cuidado, y decidió atender su espalda. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces Levi se había encargado de llevarlo directo al clímax? Muchas, aprendiendo y mejorando, dejándolo completamente satisfecho, era hora de devolverle los favores, y ansiaba seguir descubriendo muchos más puntos de placer. Besó sutilmente el contorno de sus hombros, su nuca, observando como sus preciosos músculos se tensaban y se marcaban.

Acarició despacio, pero sin ser tan sutil como para provocar cosquillas, lo que menos quería era romper el ambiente. Descubrió un par de tatuajes más, parecían palabras, vio la fantástica mariposa que había descubierto la primera vez, pero no deseaba prestarles atención justo ahora, por la mañana cuando despertaran abrazados tal vez, había tiempo para eso.

Al fin lo escuchó gemir ahogadamente mientras su entrepierna se restregaba por ese fantástico trasero. Siguió besando, lamiendo y chupando a lo largo de su columna hasta llegar a esos dos hoyuelos de Apolo que adornaban tan bien el final de su espalda. Se puso brevemente de pie para terminar de abrir su cinto y sacarse el pantalón. Levi lo observó con deseo, con hambre, con ganas. Una vez desnudo, volvió a su posición y destrabando el botón de los jeans de Levi y su bragueta, lo bajó hasta sus muslos.

Lo sintió temblar, por lo que acarició las pálidas y tonificadas nalgas apreciando su perfecta belleza. Se tocó un poco a sí mismo, la ansiedad ganando terreno, en verdad que quería clavársela ahí mismo, pero se refrenó lo máximo posible. Este era el momento de Levi y no debía arrebatarse. Acercó su boca, su piel desprendía un suave aroma a cerezas producto del jabón líquido que siempre tenía en su baño seguramente. Besó su redonda hermosura, mordiendo despacio y finalmente inspiró fuerte antes de abrir con sus manos para hundir su cara.

—¡Ngh! ¿P-por a-ahí? —la pregunta lo desconcentró un poco de su labor, y para ser honestos lo dejó un tanto sorprendido—. Yo n-nunca, nunca lo hice p-por a-atrás.

—Tranquilo, te haré sentir muy, muy bien.

Siguió devorándolo mientras veía los efectos de su acción en esa voz que se agudizaba aún más, Levi evitaba retorcerse pero es que jamás lo habían tocado de ese modo. Pero dejaría que Eren lo hiciera a su manera, estaba completamente entregado, no se negaría a estas alturas, era una sensación extraña, pero a la vez bastante placentera. Trató de relajarse y se empujó con las rodillas para darle mejor acceso, automáticamente llevó su mano a su entrepierna para acariciarse un poco. Dejó salir su voz ebria de ardiente lujuria, y se concentró en gozar.

Eren acarició sus muslos, apretando con sus largas falanges, deleitándose con lo definido y duros que estaban, sintió un aroma penetrante y algo almizclado, tal vez fuera el líquido pre seminal de Levi, fue lo que pensó, y se relamió de gusto anticipadamente porque en verdad quería probarlo. Su lengua empujó, mojó sus dedos índice y anular con su saliva e intentó abrirse paso por ese canal que hasta el momento era completamente virgen.

Lo sintió resoplar incómodo cuando la primera falange se abrió paso, estaba demasiado estrecho, por lo que con su otra mano buscó masturbarlo para distraer esa incomodidad. Deslizó su extremidad por un costado, tanteando el duro abdomen y al fin tocó los recortados vellos de su pubis, más cuando descendió, notó una protuberancia prominente, bastante húmeda y suave, pero nada parecido a un pene. Detuvo su labor bucal por completo cuando sus dedos notaron una hendidura caliente y pegajosa. Se alejó de inmediato y limpió su boca con su antebrazo.

—¿Eren? —preguntó Levi girando su cabeza, un poco aturdido por las constantes descargas de placer.

El muchacho lo giró de nuevo con poca delicadeza, su semblante confundido, sus cejas fruncidas a más no poder, prácticamente le arrancó los pantalones de un solo tirón y acercó su cara a su entrepierna rápidamente.

—¡Oi! ¡Eren! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

Sin mediar palabra prendió la luz de la habitación y ambos quedaron enceguecidos unos segundos mientras apretaban sus ojos hasta que se habituaron al brillo del foco. Eren se acercó de nuevo y miró a la entrepierna de Levi, pero su expresión era desopilante. Parecía que estuviera observando un alien, un fantasma, un… monstruo.

Levi cerró sus piernas y tomó su remera que estaba tirada sobre la almohada contraria para taparse. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué Eren lo miraba de esa manera? Tenía el corazón acelerado y no de una bonita manera.

—Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿qué mierda está pasando? ¿Dónde está tú… tú…?

—¿Mi qué?

Eren se llevó una mano a la boca, completamente asustado.

—¡¿Eres una mujer?!

Levi sintió que se le clavaba una daga en el corazón, Eren no había entendido nada. Bajó la cabeza mientras su rostro se ponía de un rojo muy intenso.

—¡Carajo, Levi! ¡¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Eres una mujer!

En otras circunstancias Levi se habría puesto de pie y le hubiera partido la madre, pero lo había agarrado con la guardia baja, completamente entregado. No podía soportar esa mirada, esa expresión lo estaba destrozando. Como pudo, porque tenía un nudo en la garganta tan grande que apenas si podía respirar, le habló mientras se colocaba su ropa rápidamente.

—Sí te lo dije Eren, te pregunté incluso si sería un problema para ti y me aseguraste que no. Y solo para que sepas, NO soy una mujer, soy un hombre transgénero, ¿la captas? Soy un hombre.

Eren se apoyó contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, incapaz de decir nada. Levi se visitó lo más rápido posible y salió prácticamente corriendo. Con manos temblorosas encendió su auto, mientras sentía que un cúmulo de sentimientos negativos se le arremolinaba en el cuerpo. ¿No había sido lo suficientemente claro? Obviamente no iba a decirle algo como: _"oye, ¿sabes? Tengo una vagina entre las piernas, eso no importa, ¿cierto?"._ Pero había estado completamente seguro que había sido lo suficientemente honesto como para que Eren lo entendiera. Mientras manejaba yendo a las afueras de la ciudad, las lágrimas comenzaron a colmar sus ojos.

La mirada de Eren, su expresión de asombro y ¿asco?, lo habían desestabilizado por completo. Se sintió exactamente igual que cuando Cold lo acosaba en los pasillos de la secundaria. Igual que cuando la gente de su antigua ciudad le tiraba huevos, pintura y le gritaban que era un monstruo.

 _—No eres normal, eres un engendro asqueroso_

 _—¡No me toques! ¡Me das miedo!_

 _—Leticia, eres una mujer, negar tu biología no es sano para ti_

Tuvo que detenerse a un costado de la ruta porque no podía siquiera enfocar bien en el camino, temblaba frustrado, los dientes le castañeaban y tuvo que dejarlo salir. Golpeó el volante con sus puños, mientras gritaba indignado, completamente enojado por llorar de esa manera. Su cuerpo podía volverse el más fuerte, pero seguía siendo el mismo débil por dentro. Nuevamente había dejado que lo lastimaran en lo más profundo.

Se miró por el espejo retrovisor. Él jamás había visto una mujer, aunque le pusieran vestidos y le dijeran que se veía como una muñequita, nunca, nunca, ni una sola vez.

Desde que tuvo consciencia siempre se sintió un varón, siempre se seguiría sintiendo uno. Pero al parecer no importaba cuánto modificara su anatomía, ellos siempre, siempre seguirían viendo otra cosa. Era tan doloroso, tan hiriente, que quiso hacerse un pequeño ovillo y desaparecer.

 _—¡Aléjate de mi hija, tú, pervertida!_

 _—Levi, te amo, pero no puedo hacerle esto a mi familia, ellos lo saben todo…_

 _—Pruébate este vestido, anda, hazlo por mí. Te verás tan hermosa_

 _—Has nacido mujer y lo serás por siempre, deja ya de fastidiar_

Todas esas miradas en el estrado, observándolo con pena, con desagrado, con bronca. Una cárcel de por vida, su propio cuerpo.

Se limpió las lágrimas, inspiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse un poco, prendió el estéreo y puso una de sus bandas favoritas, In This Moment, eligió el tema "The Fighter", y se dirigió a la gasolinera más cercana. Llenó el tanque e ingresó a la tienda. Compró dos paquetes de cigarros y pidió una botella de vodka, un pax de cervezas y un poco de pisco.

—Espera —le habló a la dependienta—, olvida eso, dame dos botellas de tu mejor whisky.

Con las compras en el asiento del copiloto se hizo de nuevo con la ruta, no quería pensar, tampoco ir a un antro a descargar su furia, solo quería estar solo. Para entonces ya eran las tres de la mañana, buscó un descampado, se sentó en el capot y bebió tranquilo, mientras fumaba y tarareaba las canciones. Había apagado su celular. Aunque dudaba que Eren le escribiera.

Eren se había vestido y estaba sentado sobre su cama, aún en shock. Trató de organizar sus pensamientos y entonces empezó a darse cuenta que todo empezaba a encajar. Los dolores de estómago de Levi (seguramente dolores de ovarios), el por qué intentaron violarlo en el pasado, por qué fue repudiado y sufrió tanto bullying en la adolescencia, por qué la familia de su ex novia no lo aceptaba, por qué su voz se agudizaba a veces, el haber evitado tanto el sexo, por qué no usaba los mingitorios, "la charla", las inyecciones... ¿Cómo es que no lo había entendido? No podía culpar a Levi por su propia idiotez, había sido lo más claro posible con él.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro, era un completo idiota, diciéndole que podía confiar en él, que las diferencias en un cuerpo no le importaban ni un poco, que lo que realmente valía era el interior de las personas… Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era cierto, que era muy fácil hablar y decir que el cuerpo no importaba. ¿Tan superficial era?

¿Transgénero? Había escuchado el término un par de veces, pero nunca le había prestado verdadera atención. Entonces, ¿Levi se sentía hombre pero era en realidad una mujer? Esto era demasiado para él. Se tiró de espaldas mientras se sentía descompuesto, quería largarse a llorar de la frustración, porque había muchos sentimientos, demasiados, él estaba enamorado de Levi, pero descubrir su verdadera biología cambiaba completamente las cosas. No estaba preparado para tanto. Si lo hubiera sabido desde un principio no hubiera dejado que las cosas avanzaran tanto.

¿Se estaba arrepintiendo? Ahora mismo no podía pensar en los sentimientos de Levi, él estaba hecho un lío por completo. Dolido, confundido, sintiéndose enfermo. ¿Qué haría ahora?

—X—X—X—X—

Tocaron a la puerta con fuerza, Kuchel bajó las escaleras mientras encendía las luces de su casa, el corazón en la boca porque desde afuera podía ver las luces de la patrulla policial. Abrió la puerta en bata y se encontró con una grúa remolcando a "la Gata", un Levi bajando de la consigna escoltado por dos oficiales y otro frente a la puerta.

—¿Señora Ackerman?

—¿Sí?

—Trajimos a su hijo, lo encontramos manejando ebrio por la interestatal, revocaremos su licencia de conducir por tres meses y aquí está la multa, esperamos se presente el lunes por la dependencia municipal. Firme aquí por la recepción del vehículo —dijo extendiéndole una planilla.

Levi se acercaba tambaleándose un poco. El hombre de la grúa terminó de desenganchar el carro y se acercó luego de que los policías se fueran.

—Son noventa dólares —dijo mientras mascaba tabaco.

—Aquí, aquí, no moleste a mi madre —habló el mecánico mientras le extendía un billete de cien. Recibió el vuelto e ingresaron a la casa.

—Oi, lamento haberte… levantado —habló a media lengua hediendo esencia etílica.

—Levi, ¿qué pasó ahora?

—Nada, nada, todo está perrrfecto, peeerrrfecto. Yo, tomé un poco de whisky, y ya vez, putos policías, iba a sesenta, ¿para qué me paran? Solo buscan fastidiarme, eso.

—Tú jamás bebes de ese modo.

—Delante de tuyo, no. Pero ya vesss. Mátame —respondió agitando una mano y yéndose por un costado.

—¡Levi Ackerman! —Kuchel se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. No me des la espalda, ve al living y siéntate que vamos a hablar seriamente.

—Ok, ok, vamos a hablar, bueno —Se sentó en uno de los sillones, tenía la remera algo sucia de tierra, el cabello despeinado, el semblante demacrado.

Kuchel buscó un vaso con agua, un analgésico y se los acercó.

—Tómalo —Levi le obedeció y luego la miró un largo rato—. ¿Qué te sucede, Levi? Tú no bebes de esa manera.

—Bueno, siempre hay una pri-primera vez.

—Mira, Levi, sabes que nunca me meto en tus asuntos personales, pe-

—¿Nu-nunca? ¿En serio? —se largó a reír fuerte, luego suspiró y pensó unos segundos mientras su madre lo miraba perpleja—. Bueno, ya que tienes ganas de hablar, hablemos, después de todo la idiota de Miriam me dijo que tenía que exteriorizar con palabras mis malestares. Hablemos de todas esas veces que me obligaste a usar horribles vestidos, de esas veces que le diste la razón a mis profesores, de toooodos los larguísimos sermones sobre que debía aceptarme a mí mismo, cuando en realidad los que no me aceptaban eran ustedes, de las veces que ligué cachetadas, correctivos, palizas porque supuestamente solo era una niña caprichosa y consentida, de las visitas a la peluquería a pesar de que lloraba como marrano que va al matadero. Oye, no llores mamá, no es tu culpa, no del todo al menos. Tú no pediste tener un engendro por hijo.

—¡Ya basta, Levi! —soltó Kuchel con las lágrimas rodando raudas por su lozana piel.

—No, nada de bastas, tú y yo nunca hemos hablado con total honestidad, y es necesario.

—Que hayas tenido una mala noche no te da derecho a venir a decir tantas cosas hirientes. No fui la mejor madre, lo sé, he cometido un sinfín de errores, sin embargo hice lo posible —secaba sus lágrimas de tanto en tanto y continuaba, Levi mirando al suelo—. Si pudiera, no lo sé, dar mi propio corazón para mejorar un poco tu vida, yo lo haría. Fue difícil, pero dejé todo por ti, y no te lo tomes como si te lo estuviera recriminando porque no es así. Yo quise hacerlo, porque eres mi hijo, y no creas que todo lo que sufriste no lo tuve en cuenta. No hay día, Levi, no hay día que no piense en ello y me haga sentir culpable.

—No tienes porqué, ya te lo dije, tú no pediste tener un hijo desviado —Kuchel abrió grande sus ojos—. Yo no pedí nacer en un cuerpo equivocado, es solo que ustedes… tú no me creías, luego dejé de luchar, quise cumplir con sus expectativas, quería que estuvieran orgullosos de mí.

—¿Crees que no estoy orgullosa? —su madre se puso de pie y fue a sentarse a su lado—. Las cosas fueron difíciles para ambos, pero si yo hice lo que hice fue porque era una total ignorante de estos temas, y porque los profesionales que hablaron conmigo en ese momento eran aún peores. Pero yo jamás, ni por un segundo, Levi, jamás me arrepentí, no lo hice y no lo haré. Eres maravilloso y estaré a tu lado todas las veces que pueda y sea necesario.

—Ni tan maravilloso, lo único que hice siempre fue traerles problemas —miró sus manos con profunda tristeza—. Nunca seré lo que de verdad quiero ser. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, no importa cuánto luche ellos siguen viéndome… ellos… simplemente no pueden ver más allá de mi cuerpo —Esta vez las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, soy una total decepción!

Kuchel lo abrazó con ganas, sosteniéndolo fuertemente, nunca lo había visto así de destruido, Levi no era de dejarse avasallar por las circunstancias. Incluso esa vez… esa terrible vez, no lo había visto flaquear, al contrario, lo había visto endurecerse y hacerse aún más fuerte. ¿Qué había sucedido? Pero no lo presionaría, dejaría que él le contara cuando lo decidiera, Por ahora trataría de consolarlo y sostenerlo como venía haciendo.

—No eres una decepción, no quiero oírte decir esa estupidez. Eres un ejemplo para mí. Tienes tanta fuerza, has soportado tanto, no te lo mereces, no mereces dar lugar al desprecio o las palabras de un puñado de idiotas, ineptos, ignorantes. No les des con el gusto.

—Mamá, duele tanto, tanto. ¿Cuándo dejará de doler? Quiero que todo esto se termine.

—Ay, hijo, ni siquiera es fácil para mí. La vida es así, llena de desafíos y obstáculos. Podremos contra todos, pudimos esa vez, podremos ahora. Estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase. Te amo, ¿lo sabes, cierto? Eres mi bien más preciado. Deja ir lo que sientes, ya no te restrinjas ni te contengas más, no es sano. Todo ese dolor que te guardas, luego explota de la peor manera. Encontraremos el modo, Levi. No te desesperes.

Luego de un buen rato, en que ambos se calmaron, a Levi le dio hipo. Kuchel lo miró y sonrió.

—Debes estar hambriento, vamos a la cocina, te preparé ese emparedado que tanto te gusta y te sentirás mejor.

—No quiero comer, disculpa, realmente no me siento con ganas.

—¿Vienes a mi cama y hacemos nido así descansas apropiadamente? —el hombre gruñó un poco pero luego asintió—. Ok, pero primero te bañas, apestas a licor. Vamos, iré llenando la tina.

A la hora Levi estaba durmiendo profundamente mientras Kuchel acariciaba su cabello húmedo. La mujer largó un sentido suspiro. No iba a desmoronarse, pero sentía un ardor terrible en el pecho. Estaba tan cansada de verlo sufrir, cuando las cosas parecían estabilizarse nuevamente algo surgía y su hijo volvía a deprimirse. Estaría mucho más atenta ahora, la necesitaba más que nunca.

.

By Luna de Acero... "la cruel"...


	10. No me lastimes

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Mamita, que quilombo con este fic, que si Levi no explicó bien su situación, que si Eren es un cabeza de corcho, que seguro se mete Petra, que no se mete, que Eren va a llorar, que Levi se va a hacer de rogar... eeeen finnn... Vamos a ver como sigue esto, solo espero que a ustedes les guste y quieran seguir leyendo. La próxima actualización se vendrá muy prontito, este sábado a más tardar (Capaz el viernes si llego mañana al objetivo de ventas de mi trabajo, manden buena vibra).

No dejen de escribirme sus fabulosos reviews, realmente es alimento para el alma, con todo mi amor este capítulo va dedicado para todas aquellas que se han tomado unos minutos y me han dejado sus pensamientos tan preciosos:

 _ ***Only Darkness Love - *RavenDemon - *Okumura Ren - * (que hermoso review para ser el primero, gracias!) - *Zenakou - *luisamargotp (que alegría tenerte de nuevo!) - *Nejiko Ka (aaamoo esos testamentos tuyos, Dios!) - *Rivaifem TA (Te amoooo!) - *Frozen Marsdess - *Carusa**_

GRACIAS INFINITAS BELLEZAS!

Ooook, me voy a seguir escr-digo trabajar, eso! See ya!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son del fabuloso Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Muchos sentimientos, un poco de tristeza así como para condimentar la cosa, pero creo que podrán sobrevivir, ya las vengo preparando de otros fics, esto es pan comido, jajaja, no, bueno, a leer!

* * *

.

.

 _ **"No se hacia donde vamos, lo que sé es que quiero ir contigo".**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

Levi se levantó temprano, como era su costumbre. Se sentía algo embotado, pero no tan mal gracias al analgésico que le diera su madre horas antes. Kuchel se refregó los ojos.

—No, descansa —le pidió mientras se ponía de pie—, iré a mi cuarto.

—Levi…

—Estoy bien, gracias por cuidar de mí anoche. Luego hablamos.

No tuvo ganas de hacer ejercicios, pero si se inyectó antes de dirigirse al compartimento secreto en su ropero para sacar una caja llena de dulces. Tomó algunos y fue a tirarse a su cama, prendió fuerte el aire acondicionado para poder arrebujarse en las colchas a gusto y dejó las persianas cerradas.

Hanji cayó por la tarde. Levi seguía en la cama comiendo chocolate mientras miraba una serie por Netflix.

—¡Pasa! —le gritó al reconocer sus toques a la puerta tan característicos.

—¡Amigooooo! —gritó la de cabellos castaños cayendo como una bomba sobre el colchón haciendo rechinar la parrilla de la cama con fuerza.

—¡idiota! Más cuidado, vas a reventar la cama.

—¿Otra más? Anoche rompí la de Moblit —comentó riéndose—. Mucha acción me parece, ¿y tú, eh? ¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta toooodooo! No te guardes ningún detalle. ¿Qué haces en pijama todavía metido en las colchas? ¿Tan duro te dio Eren? ¿Por qué no contestaste mis mensajes, eh?

—¡Duro te voy a dar si no te cayas de una vez, descerebrada! —le aulló mientras le daba duros almohadonazos hasta que la chica le pidió que se detuviera, luego volvió a su posición inicial, refunfuñando y masticando un gran pedazo de chocolate.

Hanji lo miró con mayor atención. ¿Chocolate, refresco con azúcar, cara de desvelado y no en muy buenas condiciones, ojitos tristes? Oh, no, no era un buen augurio. Se acomodó con mayor tranquilidad a su lado, se sacó los zapatos y suspiró.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—No.

—Bueno, igual me lo vas a decir en algún momento. Mmm… ¿Acaso Eren te-

—No vuelvas a nombrarlo, nunca más.

—Ya Levi, ¿qué sucedió?

El mecánico se tomó su tiempo para hablar, masticó otros dos pedazos de chocolate y los escondió de su amiga que acercó su mano para sacarle un poco. Al fin se sentó, bebió un trago de su refresco de cola con azúcar y la miró. Apagó el televisor con fastidio y al fin habló.

—Tuvimos la mejor cita de toda mi puta vida. Se cansó de decirme "te amo, te amo" —explicó fingiendo la voz sarcásticamente—, y se supone que todo iba de maravillas. Fuimos a su puto apartamento, había hecho un camino con pétalos de flores, velas y toda la cosa romántica. Preparó una cena deliciosa, nos besamos y… bueno, ya sabes, hicimos todo eso que se necesita para estar calientes. Fue suave, tranquilo, aunque un poco raro.

—¿Raro?

—Bueno, es que se fue derecho a mi trasero. Eren es gay, supongo que él quería hacer eso, como sea, yo estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso si hubiera sido así la primera vez. Es Eren, y lo quiero, es importante, o era, y… Bueno —Levi comenzó a ralentizar la explicación mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre el edredón—. Él se detuvo abruptamente y luego me giró casi con brusquedad, me arrancó los pantalones y me miró como si yo fuera un fenómeno de circo. Hubieras visto su cara Han, parecía que iba a colapsar. Nunca me había sentido así antes. Puedo entender las miradas de las personas, de los idiotas del pueblo, de los demás. Pero viniendo de alguien que me importa… ni siquiera Petra fue así conmigo.

—¿Qué? Espera, espera, a ver, un momento porque no te sigo. ¿Tratas de decirme que Eren se asustó? Pero, Levi, ¿no hablaste con él?

—¡Sabes que lo hice! Y vaya que me costó hacerlo. Se lo expliqué con mucha claridad, incluso él dijo: "No te preocupes, lo de afuera no es importante para mí, lo que de verdad me enamora es tu interior", o alguna de esas babosadas. Como todo hipócrita, fácil para decir las cosas, pero luego sus acciones lo confirman —Hanji estaba con la mandíbula desencajada—. Si tengo que buscarle alguna explicación lógica, solo se me ocurre pensar que él malinterpretó nuestra conversación, o no me prestó la suficiente atención, aunque estaba seguro de que lo había hecho y lo había entendido. Han, hasta el hablé de que no me había podido operar, ¿alguien puede ser tan idiota de no entender eso?

—¿Le hablaste de eso también?

—Por supuesto, le dije claramente que no estaba preparado aun, que Erwin dijo que era peligroso, ya sabes. Sin embargo anoche… estaba tan sorprendido y conmocionado que parecía que no se esperaba que al verme desnudo yo no tuviera un maldito pene.

—¡Oh, amigo! —exclamó la mujer con profunda desazón.

—Él dijo… él… —se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos se nublaban un poco, era tan humillante que ni siquiera podía mantenerse estoico—. "¿Eres una mu-mujer?"

Hanji se llevó ambas manos sobre su boca abierta como una o. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, incluso ella había puesto en advertencia a ese pedazo de idiota, ¿qué pasaba con él? Abrazó de inmediato a Levi que se prendió con fuerza a su torso, mientras escondía su rostro en su hombro intentando no volver a llorar, ya había sido suficiente.

Su amiga peinó sus cabellos un buen rato, y se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. ¿Cómo había podido suceder una cosa tan terrible? No se lo explicaba, y aunque Eren se hubiera sorprendido, usó las peores palabras posibles para expresarlo. No era justo, ¿por qué Levi tenía que sufrir de esa manera?

—Ok, ¿entonces vamos y lo molemos a palos? —sugirió con voz bajita porque las lágrimas le tenían la garganta colapsada.

—No, no hace falta. Solo no quiero verlo más. No voy a justificarlo, si realmente no entendió, lo cual es probable porque Eren es un completo cabeza de corcho, en algo comprendo su reacción. Sin embargo, a estas alturas de mi vida y después de todo lo que me ha sucedido, no voy a permitir que me lastimen más. Es suficiente, al menos lo intenté. ¿Por qué lloras, cuatro ojos?

—¡Porque es muy triste! Se veían tan bien juntos, se miraban con tanto amor, no entiendo, esto es demasiado injusto.

—Cállate, si no vas a decir algo que me haga sentir mejor al menos. Toma —dijo metiéndole un pedazo de chocolate a la boca—. Ya no vale la pena, el tiempo curará todo, siempre lo hace. Hey, me sacaron mi licencia de conducir, por tres meses y tengo una multa de quinientos dólares.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Sí, anoche me emborraché, y los esbirros de Stevens estaban patrullando, ya sabes lo mucho que me quieren. No podré conducir mi gatita hasta dentro de tres meses, ¡joder!

—Bueno, le diré a Moblit que te buscamos para abrir el taller. No te preocupes por eso. ¿Jugamos Scrabble?

—Sí, necesito despejar mi cabeza. Pero no hagas trampa, siempre usas esas palabras que no existen, esta vez no estoy de humor para dejártelo pasar.

Se levantó y sacaron todo para jugar a un costado de la piscina. Kuchel les llevó jugos exprimidos de frutas y algunos sándwiches tostados.

—Está más amable de lo normal —le dijo Hanji cuando la mujer se retiró.

—Sí, tuvimos una charla un poco… reveladora también, creo que está tratando de consentirme, lo necesito, así que déjala.

—No me estaba quejando, para nada.

Luego de tres horas de juego, Hanji se fue, Levi le aseguró que iba a estar bien, que mañana sería otro día y todo volvería a la normalidad, claro que sabía que no sería así, pero su amigo era una persona muy terca.

El de cabellos negros se fue a bañar porque el calor de la tarde lo había dejado otra vez sudoroso. Su celular permanecía apagado y no lo prendería, lo que menos quería era saber algo de su novio, ¿ex novio? Por ahora quería estar solo y calmarse, sabía perfectamente que nunca tomaba buenas decisiones cuando se arrebataba o estaba enojado.

Se acostó en total obscuridad, dejó su equipo de música reproduciendo muy suave algunas canciones que le gustaban mucho, abrazó su almohada. La herida seguía ahí, cortando, lacerando, drenando su dolor…

—X—X—X—X—X

—Eren… ¡Eren! —la voz de Armin lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que lo mirara.

Estaba sentado sobre una roca fumando, algo poco habitual en él, además desde que habían regresado y luego viajaron al campo de exploración estuvo completamente callado y eso era alarmante en muchos sentidos. Su amigo se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede, campeón?

—Nada.

—Bueno, algo te pasa, eso es obvio. ¿Te peleaste con Levi?

Eren no contestó, miraba al frente como perdido. Armin lo observaba fijo.

—Pasó algo… inesperado —le largó de repente, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Me estás empezando a preocupar, amigo, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Levi te rechazó? ¿Está con otra persona acaso?

—No, no, él… es una buena persona en ese sentido. Aunque le gustan las mujeres, tal vez debería haberme rendido apenas supe eso, pero es que… es que yo… ¡mierda! Lo amo, Armin, no puedo sacármelo del corazón —se tapó el rostro mientras sentía que las lágrimas se le agolpaban.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué querrías sacártelo del corazón?

—Hace un tiempo, él y yo tuvimos una charla, él me contó… bueno, intentó decirme sobre… La cosa es que yo no entendí del todo, pensé que me hablaba sobre lo difícil que era para él salir con un hombre, y habló de una operación de cambio de sexo a la que no se había animado, y yo pensé…

—Levi es transgénero —habló Armin sorprendiendo a su amigo que lo miró asombrado—. Claro. Por eso es que a veces su voz se escuchaba un tanto extraña cuando se reía, y su contextura física. De alguna manera me pareció que había algo que no encajaba del todo.

—Pe-pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Oh, bueno, ¿recuerdas que solía hablarte de Julieta? —Eren frunció las cejas y luego asintió, claro que lo recordaba, era una amiga de Armin de su universidad—. Bueno, fue mi mejor amiga cuando iba a la universidad. Ella… bueno su verdadero nombre era Julián, es decir el que figuraba en su documento de identidad. Nunca conocí a alguien como ella, era amable, cordial, muy respetuosa, y Dios, si tú dices que yo soy inteligente ella era un verdadero genio —Armin suspiró con tristeza—. Pero su familia no aceptaba su elección de género, su padre la había echado de la casa. Ella no podía costearse la transformación, ya sabes, se necesita mucho dinero para pagar las inyecciones y todo eso. Solía deprimirse mucho, la gente no era para nada solidaria. Solían escribirle cosas horribles en su casillero. "Engendro, monstruo, desviado" —Eren se alarmó mirándolo asustado—. Yo mismo lo viví, a veces salíamos a la biblioteca, o al centro a tomar algo, ellos la miraban con desprecio. Es que Julia era alta, sus manos grandes, su quijada prominente, usaba peluca y se travestía, pero era notable… ya sabes, su naturaleza. Sabes que soy un hombre pacífico, pero más de una vez frené esos cuchicheos odiosos… Lo lamento, ¿te estoy aburriendo con esto, no?

—No, no, continúa por favor, quiero saber qué sucedió.

—Bueno, eventualmente… fue demasiado. Una noche la emboscaron, le pegaron muy feo. Terminó en el hospital. Su mirada cambió por completo, la habían herido en lo profundo de su alma. Por mucha terapia que hizo, por mucho que quise ayudarla… Ella nunca se recuperó, nunca quiso contarme lo que sucedió esa noche, pero las palabras que le dijeron esos energúmenos… la condenaron —Armin se quedó callado unos segundos, se había emocionado—. Luego ella volvió a su pueblo, dijo que nunca más intentaría ser algo que no podía. Dejó toda su brillante carrera, no hubo manera de convencerla. La última vez que la vi, vestía como un varón, y tenía los ojos más tristes que yo recuerde. Y luego, bueno… —Armin corrió algunas lágrimas de su rostro—. Muy tarde, cuando la busqué, encontré la esquela en el diario —miró a Eren—. Ella se había suicidado. Yo no puedo hablar por la gente transgénero, pero con esta experiencia me acerqué un poco a lo que ellos deben sufrir, la segregación que experimentan, mirarse en el espejo y que éste no les devuelva el reflejo de cómo se sienten en verdad. Y toda esta historia venía a que esa mirada en Levi, llena de dureza, de lucha, me recordó mucho a ella. Hubiera sido extraño que te lo dijera en ese momento, por eso preferí callarme.

Eren miró al frente sus ojos perdidos.

—¿Y qué sucedió? —ante el silencio de su amigo, Armin empezó a atar cabos—. Él trató de decírtelo, tú no entendiste o mejor dicho malinterpretaste lo que él te estaba diciendo, las cosas avanzaron y luego tuvieron sexo, perdón, iban a tener sexo y ahí descubriste toda la verdad, ¿fue así?

Eren bajó su cabeza y su barbilla comenzó a temblar, las lágrimas desbordaron y se las secó rápidamente. Armin suspiró y luego terminó de comer la barrita de cereales que tenía en la mano hacía rato.

—Salió corriendo, yo estaba muy… ¡joder! Estaba asustado, Armin, yo no me esperaba esto, para nada. Fue tan… impactante. No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Fue como si hubiera estado a punto de acostarme con otra persona.

—Que decepción —exclamó Armin con tristeza, Eren lo miró.

—No, bueno, no es que me haya decepcionado, es q-

—No me refería a Levi, Eren, me refería a ti. Pensé que eras otra clase de persona. Dijiste que lo amabas, ¿no? Sin embargo soltaste su mano apenas supiste que era transgénero. Lo siento, tengo que ir a terminar de diagramar unos mapas, te veo luego —habló mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba.

Eren quedó muy afectado, hasta ese momento no había pensado en nada más que su propio dolor, pero es que aún no podía asimilarlo. Tomó su celular y por primera vez intentó enviarle un mensaje, le preguntó si podían juntarse a hablar, pero se dio cuenta que ya no podía ver la imagen del perfil de whatsapp de Levi, y que sus mensajes solo se tildaban una vez. Lo había bloqueado. Tenía apenas dos rayas de señal, pero era suficiente para llamar, por lo que lo hizo.

 _"El número al que intenta llamar no puede recibir su llamada. Intente más tarde"._

Sintió una angustia punzante atravesarle el pecho.

—Hey, idiota, préstame tu teléfono —le pidió a Jean.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —le respondió de mala forma.

—Necesito hacer una llamada.

—¿Te quedaste sin crédito, acaso?

—No, es solo que Levi me ha bloqueado, anda deja de preguntar tanto y préstame.

—¡Que te jodan! No es mi culpa si te peleas con tu noviecito en miniatura —comentó alejándose.

—Ya vas a necesitar algo y vas a ver, estúpido.

—Toma —Armin le alcanzó su celular—. Espero que puedas arreglar las cosas.

—Gracias —respondió conmovido y marcó el número, no atendieron a la primera pero si a la segunda—. ¿Hola? ¿Levi? Soy yo, escucha, quisiera… ¿Levi? ¿Hola? ¡Joder! —le devolvió el celular a su amigo con visible depresión—. Iré a verificar el resultado de los experimentos —avisó antes de marcharse.

—Levi —le dijo Han que estaba a su lado.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Era el innombrable?

—Mmm, voy a terminar de ajustar las tuercas del BMW, ¿viste la llave cruz?

—Tal vez deberían hablar —sugirió despacio, mientras caminaba hasta un estante y le alcanzaba la llave solicitada.

—No, no quiero verlo nunca más, y no te metas esta vez Han, porque no voy a perdonarte, estoy siendo muy serio. Anda a terminar con ese Volkswagen hazme el favor.

El miércoles fue a lo de Erwin, sus resultados eran todos normales. Le indicó una medicación que ayudaba a absorber las hormonas, tal vez eso ayudara a menguar sus dolores. Salió de la consulta derecho al gimnasio. Venía con una carga importante de negatividad acumulada. Por lo cual le dio duro y parejo a la bolsa de box por dos intensas horas. Incluso su propio instructor tuvo que decirle que ya había sido suficiente.

Llegó roto a su casa, tarde porque ahora tenía que manejarse con el autobús hasta que recuperara su licencia. Llegó apenas con fuerzas para bañarse y caer completamente rendido. Al otro día le costó levantarse, pero lo hizo y se fue a correr un rato. Volvió, desayunó sano y abundante y Kuchel lo llevço a retirar unos repuestos que estaban un transporte local, luego lo dejó en el taller.

Llegó ordenó las cajas con ayuda de Gunter y Moblit, luego se dirigió a la computadora para pasar unos presupuestos que había pedido la minera donde trabajaba Eren. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Era jueves, la mayoría de los jueves solía venir con el almuerzo. Carajo, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho. Su celular vibró y se fijó, era un mensaje de texto del susodicho, como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente.

 _"Hola. Te escribo por aquí porque no tengo como comunicarme de otra manera. Necesitamos hablar, por favor. Solo te pido me des la oportunidad de que hablemos"._

Suspiró y dejó el teléfono a un costado, no pudo concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer por la próxima hora. Todo el tiempo tenía esa angustia asfixiante invadiéndole el pecho, y su mente infectada de imágenes de Eren susurrándole sus "te amo", abrazándolo, sonriendo al verlo llegar, o cuando iba a visitarlo, sus charlas animadas.

—Carajo, estoy enamorado.

Tuvo que tomarse un momento en la cocina y le respondió.

 _"Tienes razón, debemos hablar, ¿cuándo puedes?"._

 ** _"Regreso mañana por la tarde, te parece que te busque de tu casa a las 9?"_**

 _"Si, perfecto. Adiós"_

Ahora estaba nervioso desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el último cabello sobre su cabeza. Los primeros días quiso gritarle, mandarlo a la mierda y dar por finalizado todo. Pero ahora… Si era honesto, tenía unas ganas enormes de verlo otra vez, de sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, de escuchar su voz emocionada por cada pequeña cosa. Apenas llevaban saliendo tres meses, pero lo había dejado avanzar completamente en sus sentimientos. ¿Entonces…?

No, no quería perderlo. Se acuclilló evitando ponerse sentimental de nuevo y largarse a llorar como un inútil. Sintió la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Li? Hey, ¿estás bien? —Hanji se acercó y acarició su nuca como hacía habitualmente.

—Me pidió que habláramos —le contó—, quiero escucharlo, pero… A pesar de lo que dije, no estoy preparado para perderlo Han. Lo quiero, lo quiero mucho.

—Oooh, Li, ven aquí —lo abrazó con cariño, podía incluso sentir toda esa ansiedad corriendo a través de él, todo su dolor, su desesperación—. Tranquilo, estoy segura que ese cabeza de nabo reflexionó y está dispuesto a seguir contigo. Mírate, mírate eres tan hermoso, tan buena persona, ¿quién no te amaría? Yo me casaría contigo, pero ya me rechazaste una vez, además tengo a Moblit, pero nadie, nadie en su sano juicio desperdiciaría una oportunidad de oro contigo.

—Tonta —susurró Levi cediendo a una sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba contra su hombro—. Gracias por estar junto a mí.

El viernes fue un día de tensión, Moblit casi choca con un idiota que ignoró el semáforo llevándolo al taller, le cayó un cliente quejándose de un arreglo, tuvo que lidiar con los del transporte que le trajeron unas cajas abolladas, cayó la inspección municipal y lo multaron por un extintor vencido. Ahora estaba histérico, porque todo indicaba que su día solo se ponía peor con cada cosa. Saltó en su cama cuando sintió los golpes a su puerta. Inspiró y trató de mantener su rostro imperturbable el mayor tiempo posible.

—Hola —saludó de lejos manteniendo un límite invisible.

—Hola, Levi.

¡Arrrgh! ¿Por qué era tan malditamente hermoso ese desgraciado? ¿Hacía falta arreglarse de esa manera? Eren llevaba una camisa verde claro, con los primeros botones abiertos, unos jean negros y unas zapatillas sin cordones negras de vestir. Tenía arremangadas las mangas y el pelo peinado hacia un costado. "Nada mal", pensó Levi, que de inmediato se sintió feo a su lado, quería salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de su cama. Eren brillaba y él solo… solo lo opacaba. Claro que eso sólo sucedía en su mente, porque apenas lo vio el geólogo quedó en shock, con el corazón agitado. Levi llevaba un pantalón chupín azul obscuro, con un imponente cinto de hebilla como una serpiente color cobre, una remera rosa suave con unos botes impresos y un pañuelo de algodón negro con tiras, enrollado alrededor de su núbil cuello, unas botas cortas negras completando el atuendo. Esta vez el cabello al natural, como más le gustaba a Eren. Ambos se habían puesto una buena cantidad de perfume.

—Bueno, ¿vamos? —habló Eren señalando su auto. Levi lo siguió en silencio abriendo la puerta antes que Eren lo hiciera, el muchacho fue y tomó su lugar como conductor—. ¿Quieres cenar?

—No. Pero si tú no cenaste te acompaño.

—No, la verdad merendé pesado. Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Jean y Armin hizo una enorme torta de chocolate, comí demasiado… —carraspeó como dándose ánimos mientras ponía la llave en la ranura—. ¿To-tomamos algo?

—Eh, sí, podemos comprar unas latas de cerveza y conversar en la plaza o donde te sientas cómodo.

—Excelente, haremos eso.

No se dijeron más nada, iban tiesos uno al lado del otro como dos desconocidos, Levi le subió al estéreo. The Ramones cantaban "I wanna be your boyfriend", pero ambos estaban tan inmersos en sus propios pensamientos que no le prestaron la debida atención. Compraron en la gasolinera que estaba sobre la interestatal y se fueron a ese lugar descampado, bajo las estrellas donde se habían puesto de novios hacía un tiempo. Hacía algo de frío y Eren dijo que no le molestaba que fumaran dentro mientras tuvieran las ventanas abiertas.

Abrieron las latas y se quedaron callados un buen rato.

—Levi, yo… todos estos días allá, en el campo, me ayudaron a pensar mucho y a reflexionar también.

El mecánico asintió, pero no podía abrir la boca, sentía que tenía comprimida la garganta. No podía siquiera girarse a mirarlo. ¿Y qué pasaba si se peleaban del todo? ¿No lo dejaría ahí tirado, o sí? Frunció el ceño algo preocupado mientras bajaba la bebida con más rapidez de lo que realmente hubiera querido.

—Lo que sucedió el otro sábado… bueno, fue algo demasiado sorpresivo para mí —Levi sentía que los latidos de su corazón crecían sin parar hasta casi tapar la voz de Eren—. Mira, soy una persona sencilla, a mí sí me dices esto es negro, es negro, si esto es blanco, es blanco, y aunque entiendo que trataste de explicarme, faltaron cosas —por primera vez lo miró con el semblante preocupado—. No te hubiera pedido una radiografía, pero si al menos un poco más de claridad, estuve, muy, muy confundido, mareado, no entendía lo que sucedía. ¡Joder!

—Fui claro —se plantó Levi—, si te quedaban dudas deberías haber preguntado Eren, porque yo estaba completamente seguro que habías entendido mi condición. Incluso tú… tú dijiste que el interior era lo que de verdad te enamoraba —la voz casi que se le quebrara y sentía que se le erizaba la piel del estrés que estaba pasando.

—Bueno, sí, pero… pero…

—Ya, no te ofusques, yo entiendo, no necesito pasar por esto. Simplemente hag-

—¡No! ¿Qué estás por decir? —Levi lo miró sorprendido, Eren estaba algo molesto—. ¿Acaso crees que voy por la vida diciéndole "te amo" a la primera persona que se me cruza? Es verdad que soy un poco impetuoso, que, que a veces soy muy confiado, y ha-hasta tonto si quieres, pero te elegí a ti, me enamoré de ti, Levi —Al de ojos verdes le empezaron a asomar las lágrimas por el rabillo de los ojos—. Y, y, y ahora estás todo enojado conmigo, pero no es completamente mi culpa, ¿sabes? —el mecánico suspiró y desvió la mirada—. Yo no sabía que esto era así.

—Yo tampoco. Eren, sé que estás molesto, y confundido y todo el rollo, pero… por lo que más quieras… no me lastimes más —el geólogo abrió grande sus ojos al ver la inmensa tristeza en el semblante de Levi—. Lo entiendo, me equivoqué, no fui lo suficientemente claro contigo. Y ya no hay nada que hacer. No soy lo que esperabas, lo entendí, ¿bien? No tenía intenciones de embaucarte o engañarte, no soy así. Todo esto fue un enorme y horrible malentendido. Entonces… sigamos adelante, ¿ok? Tal vez quieres reprocharme y tirarme en cara todo tu malestar, lo puedo entender, pero… realmente… duele mucho…

Eren estaba estupefacto ante las palabras de Levi, esperaba que estuviera molesto, que lo insultara, que lo humillara, y ahora se daba cuenta que esa persona tenía unos valores increíblemente sólidos, una humildad que lo hacía sentir una auténtica basura por pensar tan mal de él. Jamás había visto su lado más vulnerable, incluso había barajado la posibilidad de que le partiera la cara. Su reacción lo había conmovido profundamente.

—Lo siento, Eren. Ambos solo escuchamos lo que queríamos escuchar, y este es el resultado. Realmente desearía ser lo que tú quieres, pero no lo soy. No quiero terminar mal contigo, ¿ok? Eres importante para mí. Y además de seguro algún necesitarán un buen taller para tu pobre auto —le sonrió con profunda melancolía.

—¿Qué significa eso? Me estás diciendo… ¿qué me resigne?

—Lo dejemos aquí, por favor. No soportaría escucharte decir… esas palabras de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?

Eren tiró su lata por la ventana y lo abrazó con ímpetu, su rostro colorado y la respiración agitada.

—¿Qué parte no entiendes de que "te amo", Levi? ¿Crees que puedo borrarlo de un plumazo, que puedo levantarme cada día y eliminarte de mis pensamientos? ¡No quiero, no voy a hacerlo! A menos que tú me digas que no quieres saber más nada de mí. ¿Es así? ¿Ya no quieres verme?

Levi tragó con fuerza sin saber si responder al abrazo o quedarse quieto. Tenía un nudo de emociones atoradas en la garganta que le impedían hablar con claridad. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de Eren y aspiró su aroma masculino y agradable, frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

—Elegí confiar en ti, Eren, y tampoco quiero dejar de verte, pero…

—Espera, antes que digas otra cosa —Eren se separó brevemente para mirarlo y hablarle muy cerca de su boca—. Yo quiero estar contigo y tú igual, podemos superar esto. Yo no te mentí con respecto a que el interior importa, entonces… podemos hacerlo.

Levi lo miró con tristeza y bajó la mirada a sus manos.

—Quisiera creerte, Eren, de verdad quisiera.

El de ojos verdes no se lo pensó más, lo tomó de la mandíbula y lo besó con el mayor sentimiento posible. Seguían allí, las ganas, el amor, los sentimientos. Su mente se aterrorizaba solo de pensar en que Levi cometiera una locura, aunque era consciente que era un gran luchador, tenía miedo. Pensó en todas las palabras de Armin, en las posibilidades. No quería darse por vencido tan fácil.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor —le pidió apretando sus manos alrededor de la lata.

Levi lo miró hundiéndose en sus irises brillantes, llenos de océanos y promesas que realmente anhelaba que se cumplieran. Apoyó su frente con la de Eren. Quería creerle, realmente quería, sin embargo ahí estaba todo su pasado dentro suyo, arremolinándose como un gato enojado, bufando y escupiendo todo su veneno. **_"No le creas, todos nos mienten, todos nos abandonan, todos eligen a los de afuera, no eres lo que él busca"_** , pero también entendía que Eren no tenía la culpa de todo lo que le había pasado, no era justo que cargara con algo que no le correspondía.

—Eren, tan solo te pido… que no me lastimes, ¿puedes intentarlo? No quiero más heridas…

Otra lata voló por la ventana y al fin pudieron abrazarse con todas esas ganas que habían juntado con el paso de los días.

¿Cómo podía sentirse alivio y dolor al mismo tiempo? Porque era lo que Levi estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Un alivio tan grande de poder estar junto a Eren de esa manera, de no haberlo perdido, pero a la vez una terrible desazón, ¿y qué sucedería si no era suficiente? El amor no siempre es suficiente, él lo sabía más que nadie. No lo fue cuando Moira tuvo que alejarse, no lo fue cuando Petra eligió a su familia, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué? Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Eren. Estaban estirados en el asiento de atrás, mientras temas lentos y melosos se escurrían desde el estéreo, el geólogo refregaba su brazo mientras le daba besos esporádicos en la cabeza. Quería llorar pero también sonreír…

Ya habían hecho su elección, solo restaba esperar que las cosas fluyeran, y que la tercera fuera finalmente… la vencida.

.

By Luna de Acero… Con un nudo en la garganta…


	11. Problema inevitable y doloroso

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. AL FIN LLEGARON MIS VACACIONES, YUPIIII! (Hace volteretas en el aire, imaginariamente, claro). Bueno, ahora no solo voy a actualizar más seguido, también voy a empezar a cerrar todos los fics pendientes, la mayoría que pueda. Vamos a empezar con Freedom y con El juego del Engaño. Esta semana tendrán muchas, muchas novedades, o eso espero ja. Bien, aquí el próximo cap, está bastante tranqui, no veo las horas de leer lo que opinan. Primero les pido disculpas por un error en el capítulo anterior, Nana me lo hizo notar, puse que Levi casi choca cuando tenía la licencia revocada, así que perdonen, ya lo he corregido.

Espero les guste esta entrega. La próxima será el día Lunes (o quien sabe, capaz antes je, todo dependerá de los bonitos reviews que me dejen - Luna de Acero modo extorsión ON -).

Quisiera agradecer a la grandiosa **Akamys** , que me ha recomendado en su espectacular fic **TINDER** , por Dios, si no lo han leído, vayan corriendo a hacerlo, es una cosita maravillosa que los va a enamorar! Ahora si, los dejo, al fic!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Sentimientos, algo de angustia, pero nada imposible de superar. Enjoy!

* * *

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todas estas bellas personitas que me han dejado unos reviews maravillosos! Me hacen taaaan, tan feliz!

 ***luisamargotp** \- Yo también quiero una amiga como Hanji, que procede? Donde la compro? Hasta que llegue me delitaré leyéndote, me divierto mucho con los reviews, muchas gracias, hermosa de mi corazón!

 ***Charly Land** \- Por amor a Jehová... (queda deslumbrada), creo que nunca me dedicaron un review tan jodidamente largo y maravilloso, mujer! Me has hecho muy feliz, lo leí como 5 veces, te lo juro. Es increíble lo sabía que te has vuelto!

 ***Frozen Mardness** \- Gracias por tus palabras, hermosa. Te aclaro, Hanji no apoyó a Eren, ni mucho menos, solo le dijo a Levi que tenían que darse la oportunidad de hablarlo. Ya viene el desvergue, jajaja, aguanta.

 ***RivaiFem TA** \- Mi amada, espero que estés mejorcito, gracias por ese precioso review! Tus reviews son vida, son amor, los necesito, me hacen feliz, te amo.

 ***Zenakou** \- Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, gracias por dedicarle tu valioso tiempo a mis historias!

 ***Daughter of Calypso** \- Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, me alegra que hayas podido leer dos capítulos juntos! Seguiré contando con tu apoyo!

 ***Carusa** \- Que buena intuición, hermosa, pues si, lo peor está por venir y créeme no es de estos capítulos que están por leer en estos días. Si Levi es un amorcito! Ahora actualizaré todo lo que debo!

 ***Nejiko Ka** \- AMO TUS BIBLIAS, JODER! Nunca me faltes, jajaja, me volví adicta tus reviews, palabra de honor. Siempre espero para que me cuentes todo lo que has sentido y no te miento, me pone muy feliz saber que esta de de tus historias preferidas, no sabés la enorme sonrisa que me sacás cada vez que me escribís. Muchas gracias por dedicarle tanto tiempo!

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, COMENTAN Y ME SIGUEN ANIMANDO CON SUS PRECIOSAS PALABRAS!

* * *

.

.

 _ **"La sabiduría es la capacidad de ver más allá de las apariencias".**_

 _ **Edward de Bono**_

.

.

Se sentó respirando agitado, otra pesadilla. Aunque esta vez era sobre hundirse en un pantano, había sentido como manos invisibles y peludas lo tomaban de los tobillos y lo tiraban hacia abajo. Estaba desesperado tirando manotazos a todas partes, intentando salir del fango negro que le salpicaba la cara. En cierto momento empezó a tragar esa brea fría y pegajosa, ahogándose hasta la sofocación. Entonces despertó con las manos temblando y esa sensación de ardor que le persistía en la garganta.

Miró a su costado, Eren dormía plácidamente babeándole una de sus almohadas. La luz entraba suavemente por las ventanas, recién estaba amaneciendo. Recordó que el día anterior habían hablado hasta tarde en el auto del geólogo. Ya estaban algo cansados, por lo que volvieron y Eren se estaba durmiendo al volante, además que las cervezas no ayudaban, por lo que Levi le ofreció quedarse para evitar un accidente.

Envidiaba la manera tan plácida en que dormía, esperaba algún día tener la misma paz mental que Eren. Y se veía tan tierno así, acarició su flequillo con suavidad y luego suspirando se quedó sentado mirando a la ventana. Observando como los cálidos colores empezaban a impregnar el firmamento.

—¿Levi? —la voz carrasposa de Eren lo trajo de sus pensamientos.

—Hola, buenos días, sigue durmiendo, es muy temprano —el muchacho bostezó.

—No, vamos a desayunar, he descubierto un lugar muy lindo en el pueblo, casi en las afueras, vamos ahora y tengamos un domingo diferente.

—Pero estás cansado.

—Me recuperaré en la siesta —arengó poniéndose de pie—. Realmente quiero que conozcas este lugar.

—¿No cenaste anoche, no? —le arrojó con reproche mientras se ponía de pie para ir a lavarse al ante baño.

—No, pero ya te dije que había comido mucha torta de chocolate.

Se turnaron para usar el baño, Levi le dio un cepillo de dientes nuevo que tenía de repuesto, y mientras Eren se ponía las zapatillas sacó la inyección correspondiente para ponérsela. Eren lo miró desde la cama.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Hormonas. Testosterona.

—Oh. ¿Testosterona?

—Bueno, es por mi apariencia —aclaró con tranquilidad—. Si no me inyectara luciría bastante diferente. Esto y el gimnasio me mantienen como quiero lucir.

—Oh. Espero no te incomode pero, ¿qué pasó con tus…? —Eren puso las manos sobre sus pectorales en forma redondeada como dando a entender su punto.

—Ya te lo había dicho —dijo tirando la jeringa usada—, siempre fui plano como una pared, a Dios gracias nunca necesité esa cirugía. Con las hormonas y el entrenamiento físico fue suficiente.

—Oh —abrió la boca para seguir preguntando, pero a último momento desistió.

—Pregunta —le concedió Levi—, sí es molesto hablar de esto. Pero ya que vamos a estar juntos es mejor que te quites todas las dudas que tengas. Estoy dispuesto a responderte —agregó yendo a sentarse a su lado—. No quiero más malos entendidos entre nosotros.

—Bueno. Es que no quiero meter la pata de nuevo.

—Hey, tranquilo. Ya no hay secretos de ningún tipo.

—¿Cómo es que parece que tú…? Es decir, parecía que había algo en tus pantalones.

—Ah, eso, es relleno —Eren lo miró desconcertado, Levi fue hasta un cajón de ropa interior y sacó un bóxer—. Mi ropa está modificada, ¿ves? Tiene un bolsillo aquí y bueno, tengo un relleno que coloco y ya.

—Joder… qué detallista.

—Sí, lo soy.

—Pero tú aún no has… bueno, no te operaste.

El semblante de Levi cambió drásticamente, sus ojos revolotearon por la habitación y movió una de sus piernas intermitentemente. Cómo le jodía hablar de ello, le tomó varios segundos tomar el valor para hacerlo.

—No lo hice. Primero, es una operación muy, muy costosa. Hubo un tiempo en el que ahorré para ello, pero luego decidí invertirlo en mi propio taller, no me arrepiento en absoluto. Por mucho tiempo creí, que era lo único que me faltaba para poder alcanzar la plenitud, para dejar de sentirme como un rompecabezas incompleto. Pero luego de hacer terapia, hablar con mi madre, Hanji, pensarlo mejor, entendí que si bien no deja de ser una materia pendiente, no es lo esencial para sentirme a gusto. Por otra parte, Erwin me pidió que meditara mucho al respecto. Sin ánimos de desanimarme, me enseñó muchos casos de gente que tuvo serias infecciones, porque a pesar de que la técnica está realmente avanzada, no pueden garantizarte al 100% que no vayas a perder completamente la sensibilidad, o que no sane del todo y eso te deje peor que antes.

Eren escuchaba atentamente, la verdad es que toda esa información era nueva para él.

—Me hice un perfil en Facebook, ingresé a varias comunidades de personas transgéneros y charlé con mucha gente. Es un tema muy controversial, hay algunos extremistas que incluso me bloquearon, porque ellos dicen que si no te operas es porque eres un cobarde, o porque de verdad no quieres un verdadero cambio. Fue una experiencia extraña, que personas que pasaron situaciones similares, que sufrieron como yo lo hice, sean tan extremistas con respecto a eso. Además, el cambio de sexo… bueno… no es tan radical después de todo. Te hacen una… protuberancia con tu misma piel y porciones de tu cuerpo, pero aunque quede bonita no tiene verdadera funcionalidad. Para mí, se reduce a algo meramente estético. Ya sabes, uno no puede tener "una erección", debes usar otros aparatos, arneses, implementos artificiales para… bueno simular una. Es algo bastante doloroso, molesto, frustrante. Pero ese es mi punto de vista, no puedo hablar por el colectivo en general. Así que luego de mucho pensarlo y darles vueltas, decidí que no voy a hacerlo por ahora, tampoco es que lo haya descartado. Pero de sólo pensar que puedo perder toda mi sensibilidad… me parece un riesgo increíblemente alto.

—Increíble, nunca pensé que esto fuera tan riesgoso. Bueno, para ser honesto no investigué, ni tengo mucha información al respecto. Realmente creía que era algo mucho más útil, creo.

—Eren… no te sientas presionado, ¿ok? Si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo más, yo entiendo, de verdad. Esto no es fácil, incluso para mí, de manera q-

—Hey, ya, tranquilo —habló abrazándolo con su brazo más próximo y besando suavemente su mejilla—. Tuve tiempo para pensarlo, y mis sentimientos no van a cambiar. Sí, es algo nuevo, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo, y si ambos queremos que esto funcione y ponemos de nuestra parte, no veo por qué no podríamos lograrlo.

—Gracias —le dijo conmovido mientras asentaba su cabeza contra el hombro de su novio.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, soy tu pareja, quiero estar contigo, nada más importa.

Levi suspiró, se quedaron juntos por varios minutos, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía. Luego salieron para tomar el desayuno en el lugar que Eren había sugerido. Fue un desayuno exquisito en la mejor compañía.

—X—X—X—X—X

El siguiente Martes Eren llevó el almuerzo, esta vez se quedó Hanji, había suficiente para los tres, de manera que pudieron volver a conversar afablemente con la confianza restaurándose paso a paso. Se quedó un rato más de sobremesa y luego cuando los mecánicos volvieron a sus labores se retiró. El jueves se repitió el encuentro, esta vez sin Hanji y con un delicioso tiramisú que Kuchel había preparado para ambos. Todo parecía transcurrir normal y sin mayores sobresaltos.

El viernes fueron a ver una película, cenaron y Eren llevó a Levi a su casa, se besaron y quedaron en salir al otro día, había un festival de rock en la ciudad vecina y decidieron asistir. Gunter y Moblit se sumaron, Hanji no los pudo acompañar porque estaba en cama con un feroz resfriado que había pescado y prefirió quedarse a recuperarse. Igualmente le mandaron videos y fotos por whaatsapp para que estuviera al tanto de los acontecimientos. Bebieron un poco, excepto Eren que era el conductor asignado y ya tarde regresaron.

Dejaron a los chicos en sus casas y finalmente enfilaron para la de Levi. Ambos estaban exhaustos. Eren aceptó quedarse a dormir y avisó a sus compañeros para que no se preocuparan.

Se dieron una breve ducha por separado y se acostaron muy juntos. Eren se durmió casi de inmediato y luego lo siguió Levi.

Al otro día el dueño de casa se despertó primero, estaba acurrucado sobre el pecho de su novio y pudo deleitarse con el latido de su corazón, su calidez y su belleza. Tenía ganas de besarlo, tenía ganas de que lo tocara, tenía ganas de… intimar. Se fijó que ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, con seguridad el geólogo se despertaría en cualquier momento. De manera que juntando coraje, se deslizó entre las colchas para llegar hasta su entrepierna. ¿Eso era una erección? Bueno, había escuchado por Hanji que era bastante normal que los hombres tuvieran erecciones matutinas, ¿debería aprovechar?

Lo tocó un poco por encima de la tela, Eren estaba en remera y bóxers, se removió un poco suspirando dormido. Tomó la cintura de la prenda y lo bajó lo suficiente para poder llegar a la ansiada piel. Ya tenía un poco más de experiencia con eso, de manera que lo tomó delicadamente entre sus manos y luego lo deslizó a su boca para succionarlo despacio.

—Mmm… aaah… —lo escuchó jadear somnoliento y eso lo animó más. A los pocos minutos Eren despertó del todo, algo sorprendido, pero disfrutando a pleno de la acción de Levi.

Esta vez el mecánico deslizó una de sus manos a su propia entrepierna, mientras lamía, chupaba y mordisqueaba sin tregua. La excitación le contaminó el cuerpo como un dulce veneno y se dejó arrastrar sin resistirse.

A los diez minutos Eren se derramó en su deliciosa boca, Levi ya estaba algo acostumbrado así que no se quejó. Sin embargo luego Eren se sentó y le dejó un beso en la cabeza.

—Me apesta la boca, voy a arreglar eso, ya regreso —le avisó antes de irse al baño.

Levi suspiró algo frustrado, se arrebujó en la colchas y le tomó unos pocos minutos poder alcanzar su propio placer. Aunque le hubiera gustado que Eren se hubiera quedado a ayudarlo, entendía que era mejor asearse primero. Salió de entre las colchas y también fue a lavarse la boca y colocarse la inyección.

Luego se turnó con Eren para usar el baño, pero cuando salió se sorprendió de verlo ya vestido del todo. Esperaba poder tener una sesión de arrumacos, después de todo era Domingo y no era tan tarde.

—Lo siento, mi amor —se excusó Eren—, tengo que terminar un trabajo importante que dejé a medias el viernes, es que perdí tiempo ayudando a Armin con un virus que se le metió en la computadora. ¿No te molesta, cierto? —preguntó acercándose con una mueca de incomodidad en el rostro.

—No, para nada, no te preocupes, pero ¿no vas a desayunar siquiera? Puedo preparar algo rápido.

—No, bonito, descansa. Prometo que la próxima iremos a desayunar a la cafetería de Molys —era el lugar donde lo había llevado antes.

Levi se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero no quería agobiarlo, después de todo prácticamente habían estado juntos desde el viernes.

—¿Pasarás el martes? —preguntó tratando de disipar cualquier pensamiento negativo.

—Sí, cla-, ¡oh, no! —dijo recordando—, lo olvidé, viajaremos al cerro Talampaya. ¡Joder! Pero volveré el miércoles, podemos ir a cenar ese día.

—Si quieres podemos cenar aquí —dijo acercándose y buscando un poco de su cercanía—. No soy de cocinar mucho, pero podría hacer una buena tortilla de camarones.

—Suena tentador, pero no quiero que te esfuerces, es día de semana y es agotador, mejor vamos a cenar afuera y dejamos las cenas domésticas para el fin de semana, ¿te parece?

—Por mi está bien, era solo para que no gastaras.

—No bromees, ya te dije que estoy ganando mejor, puedo permitirme eso. Ven aquí —Lo abrazó y lo besó con sentimiento—. Pasé una noche genial, gracias por todo, te veré el miércoles, ¿nos escribimos, sí?

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

Lo acompañó a la puerta y se despidieron escuetamente. Luego regresó y se tiró en la cama suspirando desconcertado. No quería analizar demás las cosas, pero ciertamente le había parecido que algo no estaba del todo bien, ¿o sólo eran ideas suyas? Decidió no darle vueltas a las cosas y volvió a dormirse.

—X—X—X—X—X

El miércoles cenaron juntos, Eren tenía una enormes ojeras. Le contó que les habían tocado unas noches heladísimas y que la calefacción en la residencia donde estuvieron estaba averiada. Que casi no durmieron adecuadamente. Levi estaba preocupado, por lo que no quiso retenerlo más de la cuenta y luego de la cena se tomó un taxi para volverse.

Al día siguiente Eren llevó el almuerzo, todo seguía normal y el mecánico terminó de disipar esas nubes de dudas que le habían quedado rondando desde el domingo.

El viernes se fueron a caminar por la plaza y terminaron en un puesto que vendía sándwiches calientes, él comió uno de ternera con queso y Eren de matambre.

—Y cómo debía ser lo mandé a buscar gasolina —le contaba algo molesto—. Es decir, es mi auto, pero lo compartimos los tres, y el último que lo había usado era Jean, era su culpa, yo no iba a dar un solo paso, maldito cara de caballo.

—Bueno, yo soy muy precavido, siempre tengo un tonel de gasolina en el baúl, también herramientas, rueda de auxilio, antes de hacer un viaje le hago un chequeo, ya sabes, manías de mecánico. Pero gracias a eso puedo decir que mi querida Gata jamás me dejó a pie.

—Y hablando de la Gata, ¿extrañas manejar?

—¡Cómo no te das una idea! Esto de ser peatón es un fastidio.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a manejar?

—Desde los once —Eren lo miró sorprendido—. Bueno, la verdad es que le sacaba el auto a mi padrastro en las siestas. Hasta que me pilló mi madre. Buena zurra me dieron ese día. Creo que mi amor a las máquinas fue innato. Con decirte que siempre guardaba parte del dinero que me daban a diario para los almuerzos del colegio y compraba revistas de autos y mecánica. Pero el tipo era muy tradicional, así que después de esa vez dejaba el auto en el garaje con llave en el portón, no dejaba que me acercara más que lo necesario. Siempre tuve la impresión de que yo no le caía bien. Aunque no se lo dije a mamá, no quería agobiarla.

—¿Padrastro?

—Sí, Nile, un tipo bastante torpe y hosco. Bueno, con mi madre era de lo más amable y cordial, pero siempre tuvimos muchos roces. Era insufrible, le insistía a mi madre para que me vistiera y me comportara como una buena niña. Fueron tiempos difíciles —contó con melancolía.

—¿Y qué hay de tu padre?

—No mucho, tampoco me llevaba bien con él, pero se fue cuando yo tenía unos seis, así que no tengo muchos recuerdos. Luego lo busqué de más grande, pero fue bastante claro con que no quería tener ninguna relación conmigo.

—¡Joder! ¿Qué clase de hijo de puta hace eso?

—No lo sé, igual no me dolió tanto. En cierta manera me gustó que hubiera sido honesto, aunque rayara en lo cruel, pero es mejor así, no hacerse falsas expectativas, al menos eso creo. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, mis padres siguen juntos. Han tenido sus idas y vueltas, pero creo que han llegado a la conclusión de que prefieren seguir casados. Mi padre siempre fue muy estricto con mi hermana y conmigo, es su manera de ser. Pero en contrapartida siempre estuvo para lo que necesitábamos. Creo que nunca me perdonó el que hubiera elegido otra cosa que no fuera medicina, porque él es médico, tenía la esperanza de que alguno siguiera sus pasos. Aunque creo que fue un alivio que yo no me hubiera dedicado de lleno a la música. "Cualquier cosa, menos eso, Eren", solía decirme. En cambio mi madre, bueno, ella es una empleada de un banco. Siempre me apañaba, me daba los gustos, sé que soy su debilidad, ja.

—No sabía que tenías una hermana.

—Sí, bueno, media hermana en realidad, es hija del primer matrimonio de mi padre. Él dijo que era joven y no estaba preparado para sostener una familia. No sé qué tipo de justificación de mierda es eso, pero es su vida, no voy a juzgarlo. Ella es cuatro años menor, se llama Isabel y vive con su madre. Tuvimos poco contacto y ahora que me fui del pueblo mucho menos, pero es muy agradable y amable, tenemos el mismo color de ojos pero rasgos muy diferentes. Hasta lo que sabía estaba estudiando para dentista. Supongo que a papá eso le agrada, como sea ya no me molesta tanto como antes. Mira es ella —dijo mostrándole una foto de su celular.

—Oh, vaya, es muy linda —Eren lo miró con recelo—, pero tú eres mucho más lindo si quieres mi opinión.

—Ya, no te hagas el adulador, por las dudas no te la voy a presentar.

—¡Eren! —reclamó Levi divertido codeándolo.

—¡Joder! Ya es la una de la mañana, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

—Sí, mejor vamos, ¿te quedas a dormir?

—Me encantaría, pero tienes que trabajar. Mejor me quedo mañana, ¿ok?

—De acuerdo.

Eren lo llevó a su casa y se dieron varios besos melosos antes de separarse, quedando de acuerdo en verse por la tarde para ir a un lago cercano.

Levi se puso el pijama y se acostó. Había algo en el ambiente que le estaba molestando un poco, pero tampoco tenía motivos para reclamar nada, era solo… un presentimiento, uno no muy bueno. Esa noche tuvo otra horrible pesadilla.

Luego de la jornada del sábado llegó exhausto a su casa. A último momento le cayeron dos camionetas Ranger F100 con problemas en las cajas de unos viajeros y tuvo que quedarse hasta terminar la reparación. Ese día había estado inusualmente caluroso. Decidió darse un chapuzón en la piscina y luego se fue a bañar. Se acicaló y recibió el mensaje de Eren que ya estaba en camino.

El paseo por el lago fue hermoso. Hacía mucho que no iba por allí. Pasearon, alimentaron a unos gansos, anduvieron en bote, se sacaron fotos y en general pasaron un momento tranquilo y agradable. Cansados se fueron directo a la casa de Levi. Kuchel se había ido a casa de unas amigas, por lo que Levi preparó unos fideos instantáneos y comieron mientras miraban una película de suspenso.

Luego se cambiaron para dormir. Apenas se metieron en la cama, Eren se giró y saludó con un escueto "buenas noches". Era cierto que estaban molidos de todas las actividades recientes, pero en verdad Levi había estado aguardando por un momento de intimidad. Se pegó al fornido cuerpo de su novio y lo abrazó desde atrás, repartiendo cuantiosos besos en su nuca. Como los besos no se detenían, Eren se giró y juntaron sus bocas, el mecánico se sentía… necesitado. Se refregó contra el cuerpo del más alto y coló sus manos dentro de la fina remera para buscar su hermosa piel morena. Sin embargo notaba que su novio iba a un ritmo muy diferente al suyo.

—Levi, hey… —le dijo despegándose un poco y susurrándole—. No te enojes, por favor, pero en verdad estoy muy, muy cansado.

—Oh, lo s-siento.

—No, no te disculpes, el que se disculpa soy yo. Durmamos para reponernos, ¿ok? —Levi asintió nuevamente decepcionado, pero Eren lo envolvió en sus brazos atrayéndolo sobre su pecho y suspirando mientras dejaba un beso en su coronilla.

Al más bajo le costó conciliar el sueño. Intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, pero ¿algo estaba sucediendo, no? Siempre había sido Eren el más ansioso de ambos, el que buscaba su cercanía, el que quería tocarlo y daba los primeros pasos, pero ahora… No podía culparlo, el fin de semana pasado tenía trabajo atrasado, y ahora era cierto que habían gastado mucha energía, sin embargo, aunque fueran unos besos, aunque fuera tan solo un poco, él lo deseaba como el primer día. Se entristeció sin poder evitarlo, pero luego trató de contentarse con la lógica de las situaciones y no darle más importancia.

Eren lo seguía queriendo, era obvio, iba a buscarlo, hacían cosas juntos, no paraban de parlotear todo el tiempo, no podía quejarse, ¿o sí?

Al otro día cuando despertó se dio con un panorama desolador. Eren no estaba. ¿Se habría ido? No había mensajes en su celular, ni siquiera una puta nota. Se sentó en la cama suspirando frustrado. Se levantó, se aseó y se inyectó como siempre. Luego, ya más calmado, le mandó un mensaje preguntándole si le había sucedido algo o si tuvo una emergencia. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se tiró en la cama de nuevo y cuando estaba por escribirle a Hanji se abrió la puerta de la calle y le dio un gran susto. Era Eren con unos vasos térmicos y una bolsa con panes dulces y calientes para desayunar.

—Oh, ya despertaste —dijo decepcionado—, quería darte esta sorpresa.

—Me diste una sorpresa —le recriminó algo molesto—, al desaparecer.

—No reniegues, bonito, fui a buscar el desayuno, casi siempre eres tú el que lo prepara, y mi intención era despertarte, pero ni modo, eres muy madrugador—. Se acercó con las cosas y se fueron a la mesita que había en un rincón a desayunar.

A fuerza de besos le quitó el malhumor a su novio, después de todo nunca le duraba demasiado.

—¡Ah, estos panes son exquisitos! —aceptó Levi mordiendo la blanda y suave corteza de uno.

—Sí que lo son. Y te traje frapucchino, tu preferido.

—Gracias, de verdad, amo esta bebida.

Luego disfrutaron a pleno jugando un rato en la piscina hasta que el sol apretó fuerte. Salieron, se bañaron y se vistieron. Pasaron por el departamento de Eren, Armin los invitó a quedarse, estaba haciendo una ensalada cazador que era un verdadero lujo, por lo que almorzaron allí y jugaron cartas hasta que se hizo la tarde. Se rieron, se divirtieron con las peleas entre Jean y Eren y finalmente Armin hizo panqueques con miel para la merienda. Luego Levi se fue porque había quedado de acompañar a Hanji a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Moblit que cumplía dentro de unos días. Eren lo llevó al centro comercial y se despidieron.

Luego Eren regresó y se apostó en el balcón a fumar. Armin se le unió a los pocos minutos.

—¿Todo bien campeón? —dijo al notar un rictus de preocupación en su amigo, pero no le respondió como era su costumbre, ni modo tendría que jugar al detective otra vez—. Levi es un muy buen chico, para ser honesto tenía ciertos prejuicios, ya sabes, por las experiencias violentas que tuvieron al principio y eso. Pero ahora que pude verlo desenvolverse mejor, me quedo mucho más tranquilo.

—Es una excelente persona —largó Eren un poco distraído.

—Ya, suelta la lengua, algo te preocupa, lo puedo notar. ¿No se supone que habían arreglado las cosas? ¿O me salteé algún detalle?

—No, todo está malditamente perfecto. Es una persona maravillosa, bueno, comprensivo, tranquilo, me da mi espacio, no me presiona, hace buenas mamadas.

—Oh, demasiada información. Pero bueno, si él es perfecto, supongo que el problema entonces lo tienes tú —Eren lo miró, detestaba que Armin fuera tan bueno para interpretarlo todo—. ¿Y qué es? Dios, Eren, no me digas que ya no estás enamorado.

—Asombrosamente esta vez te equivocas —lo corrigió de inmediato—. El amor no es el problema, lo amo, estoy seguro, cada vez que salimos, cada cosa que hacemos me confirma y me reconfirma que él es la persona que quiero a mi lado. Es sólo que… ¡joder!

Armin analizó un poco el escenario, pensó y finalmente habló.

—Aún no llegaron hasta el final —el geólogo agachó la cabeza derrotado—. Ya veo, estás teniendo problemas para hacerlo con él.

—¡Joder! No se… no se me para —el rubio abrió los ojos ante la confesión—. Es decir, cuando él me lo chupa, bueno, todo eso está bien, pero luego, cuando quiere, bueno, cuando pienso en tenerlo desnudo… ¡Maldición!

—¡JA! —se giraron al escuchar la carcajada a sus espaldas, era Jean—. ¡Al puto de Eren no le funciona el pajarito! ¡Qué pedazo de cabrón! Yo en tu lugar estaría más que feliz.

—¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, idiota! ¡Lárgate!

—Jean, es un tema delicado, por favor —trató de poner paños fríos el más inteligente del grupo.

—No se va a morir porque me burle un poco, además lo merece.

—Jean, en serio.

—Ya, ya, me voy. Voy a pedir pizzas para cenar, ¿algún sabor en especial? —dijo como si tal cosa.

—Yo quiero la hawaiana —pidió el rubio.

—No tengo hambre —contestó Eren con evidente molestia.

—¡Jódete, huevón! No se le para, ¡qué idiota! —fue lo último que dijo Jean antes de irse y darles privacidad.

—¡No sé qué hacer! Estoy muy preocupado por esto. Si sigo así Levi se dará cuenta y estoy seguro que me mandará a la mierda.

—Tranquilo, amigo, Levi es comprensivo, ¿acaso no lo fue hasta ahora? Y le importas, creo que deberías ser lo más honesto posible respecto a esto, él lo entenderá.

—¿Comprensivo? Armin, no puedo ir y decirle que no puedo excitarme con su cuerpo. Él ya ha pasado demasiadas cosas. Pero es que realmente… no puedo. El otro día traté de hacerme una paja pensando en él, ¡no pude! Es como si mi cuerpo se negara a cooperar, no sé cómo explicarlo. Jamás me había sucedido una cosa así. Quiero morirme.

—Ya, no seas tan dramático. Tal vez deberías… mmm, mirar unos vídeos, acostumbrarte a cómo es el cuerpo de un hombre transgénero, ir mentalizándote. Ya esperaron tanto que otro poco más no hará la diferencia, eso es lo que yo creo.

—¿Y si no funciona? —esta vez Eren habló con el semblante completamente derrumbado—. ¿Y si de verdad no puedo excitarme con él? ¿Por qué me sucede esto, Armin? ¡No es justo! Salimos y todo marcha bien, me gusta besarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo contra mi cuerpo, pero llega ese momento y yo me bloqueo por completo, siento ganas de salir corriendo. ¡Joder, joder, joder! —dijo pateando el barandal con frustración. Armin lo miró preocupado—. Esto es una jodida mierda.

—X—X—X—X—X

Dos semanas más pasaron. A Levi ya no le quedaban dudas, Eren estaba evitando tener sexo, y eso lo hería profundamente. En la última ocasión, que estuvieron en el auto de Eren en los asientos de atrás, los besos se habían vuelto voraces, pero de buenas a primeras Eren cortó todo el rollo indicando que tenía un pendiente urgente. El mecánico ni se molestó en escuchar la excusa, le pidió que lo llevara a su casa de inmediato y no le volvió a responder los mensajes en los siguientes tres días.

Se debatía si tener una charla honesta con su novio, aunque no le apetecía para nada escuchar sus razones. Era obvio, nuevamente su cuerpo. Por muchas promesas que le hiciera, por mucho amor que le profesara, al final siempre pesaba más el tema de la anatomía.

Hanji había tratado de sacarle sus verdades pero no había logrado gran cosa. Era denigrante, humillante, ni siquiera podía confesárselo a su mejor amiga sin desmoronarse por completo. No quería, no estaba preparado.

Su celular sonó y lo miró apáticamente. Era Eren.

 _E — Levi, por favor, contesta, no seas así, estoy preocupado._

 ** _L — Qué quieres?_**

 _E — Al fin! Escucha, éste fin de semana Jean y Armin se irán a mi ciudad a visitar a sus familias, en la minera nos dieron unos días hasta que lleguen nuevas máquinas que necesitamos. Quiero buscarte y que pasemos la noche aquí. Por favor, no me digas que no. Realmente te extraño, muchísimo…_

No le contestó ese día. Necesitaba calmarse, otra charla más y se hundiría como el Titanic, no estaba seguro de resistirlo, pero ni modo, no podía ocultarse por siempre. Finalmente le contestó el Jueves.

 ** _L — No vengas a buscarme, iré a tu departamento, cuando y a qué hora?_**

Eren le contestó de inmediato.

 _E — El sábado a las 8?_

 ** _L — A las nueve, adiós._**

—¿Qué sucede, enano? ¿El altote te tiene de mal humor? Tengo un par de bates de béisbol en casa, solo digo, por las dudas.

Miró a Hanji, al borde del colapso.

—Hablaré con él el sábado, pase lo que pase, prometo que te contaré todo una vez que hable con él. Hasta entonces no me atosigues, por favor.

—Como quieras… ¿un abrazo?

Levi aceptó, necesitaba todas las fuerzas posibles para poder afrontar esto.

.

By Luna de Acero… preocupada…


	12. Ya fue suficiente

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Alguien dijo cloro? Jajaja. No, no se preocupen, prometo que las cosas se irán encaminando, es bueno una dosis de tristeza para valorar la alegría. ¿Ah, no? ¿No era así? Bueno, no importa, ustedes lean y déjense inundar por el tsunami de emociones, ¿ok?

Quisiera aclarar una cosa, aquí no hay "bandos buenos", hay diferentes puntos de vista, todos hemos vivido experiencias diferentes, un gato puede para nosotros ser una mascota, pero para un ratón puede ser la mayor amenaza. Amo las controversias que generan los capítulos, pero desde mi humilde punto de vista, como humanos que somos, actuamos muchas veces en bases a impulsos y no con mucha coherencia. Sean pacientes, traten de ser comprensivos con ambos lados del cordel. Eso es todo, cambio y fuera.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Angustia, así de la fuerte, pero tranquilos, compensaré con el siguiente capítulo... creo. Enjoy!

* * *

BELLEZAS DE MI CORAZÓN! Gracias por tantas palabras de aliento, por tanto amor y apoyo. Mi total agradecimiento para:

 ***Okumura Ren**

 ***luisamarotp**

 ***Frozen Marsdess**

 ***Nejiko Ka** y sus biblias hermosas

 ***Zenakou**

 ***Yaoi´Blyff** \- love cha sistah

 ***Carusa** \- Volviste!

 ***Daughter of Calypso** \- Amo tus reviews!

GRACIAS TOTALES A TODOS! DISCULPEN SI NO LLEGO A CONTESTAR TODOS SUS FABULOSOS COMENTARIOS, PERO SEPAN QUE LOS LEO A TODOS Y ME HACEN MUY, MUY FELIZ, COMO YA LOS HARÉ YO A USTEDES, TENGAN PACIENCIA!

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Es más fácil destruir un átomo**_

 _ **que un prejuicio".**_

 _ **Albert Einstein**_

 _ **.**_

.

Casi no había podido dormir, incluso llamó a Miriam para sacar un turno. Tal vez era hora de retomar la terapia por completo.

Había sido una semana demasiado dura, se aseguró de trabajar sin descanso, casi que quedaron sin pendientes en el taller, y luego se internó en el gimnasio al salir, cosa de llegar a su casa tan exhausto que no pudiera pensar, ni sentir ese dolor que no podía controlar.

Luego de un profundo baño llegó casi arrastrándose a la cama. Notó que el pantalón del pijama cedía un poco, no era idea suya, estaba bajando de peso. Odiaba eso, porque perdía masa muscular, masa que le costaba muchísimo mantener. Pero no podía comer, estaba demasiado deprimido. Su celular sonó, era bastante tarde, metido y tapado hasta las narices hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tomar el aparato y mirarlo. Era Petra. La había desbloqueado hacía unos días.

 _P — Hola Levi, cómo estás? Disculpa que moleste tan tarde… ya sé que, bueno andas con ese tipo…_

Levi sonrió un poco, la conocía tan bien, cuando usaba la palabra "tipo" era porque esa persona no le había caído bien. Tarde para ponerte celosa, fue lo que pensó y de inmediato su semblante se entristeció. Vió que se cargaba un audio y lo reprodujo.

 _P — Bueno, parece que al fin te puedo escribir. Traté de hacerlo antes pero… no se podía, supongo que me tenías bloqueada. Aaah —largó un sentido suspiro—, me duele Li, ya sé que, que me lo merezco, ya sé que ni siquiera debería intentar conversar contigo, pero, te extraño. ¿Lo recuerdas? Entonces dijiste que podíamos seguir siendo amigos, ¿no? No quiero perder eso, aunque sea la única manera de relacionarnos. Eres tan importante para mí, Li. Tu presencia es importante, no digo que me lamento de ser tu amiga, no. Estoy feliz de tenerte todavía en mi vida, ¿ok? Bueno, como sea… quería saber de ti, ¿no te incomoda que te escriba o sí?_

Levi apretó los dientes, sintiendo que se le abrían todas las heridas de golpe, que mal timming el de Petra para caerle con ese mensaje. Le escribió porque se sentía incapaz de hablar.

 ** _L —Siempre podrás contar con mi amistad, bonita. No me molesta que escribas. Cómo estás?_**

 _P — Ahora que puedo hablar contigo mucho mejor. Las cosas en casa no están nada bien, así que lo decidí, me voy a vivir sola, me cansé de que me digan qué hacer, cómo y cuándo._

 ** _L — Bravo! Es una excelente decisión, bueno, tú ya sabes lo que yo pienso al respecto. Y Oluo?_**

 _P — No peleamos definitivamente, se ofendió mucho conmigo. Me dijo cosas demasiado hirientes, no voy a perdonarle eso. Por supuesto se acordó de ti también, me di cuenta que en estúpido orgullo de macho alfa nunca dejaría de sacarme en cara la relación que tuve contigo. Que se vaya al infierno._

Volvió a sonreír, Petra era tan suave, tan diferente a él. Era cuidadosa hasta cuando debía insultar a alguien. Él era fuego puro, cuando la ira le cegaba la vista, veía rojo y se descargaba sin pensar. Petra siempre lo contenía y lo ayudaba a calmarse.

 ** _L — Te sientes bien con eso, de verdad?_**

 _P — No te voy a mentir, me duele, pensé que sería diferente, pero no parecía dispuesto a dejar su orgullo de lado, en fin. Y tú? Cómo la llevas con ese tipo?_

 ** _L — Se llama Eren. Bien, estamos bien._**

 _P — No suenas muy feliz._

¡Joder! Era obvio, ella lo conocía más que bien, del derecho y del revés. Pero hablar con su ex sobre los problemas con su actual pareja no le parecía una buena actitud.

 ** _L — Bueno, lleva su tiempo formar una relación, pero lo estamos intentando._**

 _P — Es tan extraño, nunca me hubiera imaginado que saldrías con un hombre._

 ** _L — Yo tampoco, pero bueno se dio._**

 _P — Oye Li, puedo ir a verte alguna vez? Hey, no voy a atosigarte ni nada, pero un café de vez en cuando, si puedes, si tu novio no se enoja…_

 ** _L — Sí, claro, en algún momento. Tengo que dejarte bonita, se me cierran los ojos, hoy entrené muy duro._**

 _P —Está bien, gracias por escucharme, leerme, gracias. Te quiero, que descanses._

 ** _L — Buenas noches._**

Dejó el aparato en la mesa de luz. Era mejor no seguir conversando con ella, porque empezaba a recordar, a pensar, a enredarse con ideas que no quería tener. Petra había sido incondicional con él, lo aceptó sin cuestionamientos. Lo abrazó y lo besó de una manera apasionada, siempre le hizo sentir lo mucho que lo deseaba, jamás huyó o se mostró sorprendida por su condición.

Cuando empezaron a salir, Levi ya tenía un poco más de experiencia con mujeres. Se conocieron en el taller donde él trabajaba casi como un esclavo. Ella había llevado el auto de su madre a reparar. Fue un flechazo inmediato, él estaba cubierto de grasa y mugre y sintió ganas de meterse bajo la tierra. Hacía un año que tomaba las hormonas, las que podía costearse con mucho sacrificio, así que su transformación no era tan notable, sin embargo ella le sonrió de una manera deslumbrante. Luego de la tercera visita al taller se animó a invitarla a tomar algo. Ella aceptó de inmediato.

Se divirtieron mucho, ella hablaba muchísimo, pero Levi estaba encantado. Al final de su primera cita fue ella quien lo besó, tomándolo por sorpresa completamente. Parecía una pequeña flor de campanilla, y olía a jazmines madurando, hermosa, delicada, buena. La siguiente vez decidió hablar con ella, porque se daba cuenta que le sería muy fácil enamorarse, y de verdad no quería meter la pata. Incluso habló menos que con Eren, y ella con una gran sonrisa, viendo su nerviosismo le tomó de las manos y le habló seriamente.

—Ya sé cómo eres, quiero decir físicamente. No me importa, Levi. Me gustas y creo que yo te gusto, entonces no se hable más.

Se escondieron un tiempo hasta que Levi pudo abrir su taller. Los primeros tiempos fueron duros, incluso ella le prestaba dinero ocasionalmente para su tratamiento. Él siempre se lo reponía apenas podía, aunque ella intentara rechazar los reembolsos. Entonces Levi comenzó a creer, a soñar con que podía tener un futuro con alguien.

Fueron hermosos años de puro amor, trabajo arduo y lucha codo a codo. Al segundo año fueron a vivir juntos, comprando sus cosas, alquilando un departamento. Compraron un auto para ella, y eventualmente pudo comprar a su querida Gata. Todo lucía brillante a su lado. Hasta que en el aniversario de su tercer año juntos se apareció su suegra en el departamento que compartían. Vino como una tromba, a los gritos, llorando, acusándolo de haberlos engañado, que él no era un hombre de verdad.

Petra al principio lo defendió, trató de razonar con ellos. Pero no hubo manera, la amenazaron, dejaron de hablarle, y ella siempre había sido muy unida a su familia. Se deprimió, comenzó a tomar pastillas, se le caía el pelo, hicieron que la despidieran porque su padre era amigo del gerente de la casa de electrodomésticos donde trabajaba, y homofóbico. Era demasiado. Hasta que eventualmente todo fue insoportable. Levi nunca entendió como fue que ella los eligió después de lo despiadados que se volvieron. Nunca iba a entenderlo.

Se durmió con la cabeza aturdida, pero al menos esa noche las pesadillas le dieron un respiro.

Al otro día Hanji lo entretuvo con sus charlas banales y le agradeció por eso. Luego fue a su casa a bañarse y arreglarse. A las nueve menos curto estaba subiendo al taxi con destino al departamento de Eren. Había tratado de mentalizarse, pero necesitó tomarse un relajante muscular para controlarse un poco. De alguna manera sentía que esta iba a ser la definición de su relación, no quería terminar con Eren, sentía a su corazón colmado de sentimientos que apenas si habían alcanzado a formar brotes, ansiosos de florecer, esperando para poder echar más y más raíces.

Los segundos que tardó en abrirle la puerta sintió a su corazón latiendo como loco. Simplemente verlo hacía que su estómago se contrajera. Hermoso, como siempre, con esa sonrisa que conquistaba galaxias. Evitó darle un beso, saludó y entró rápidamente. Abrió los ojos al ver la mesa adornada. Casi como esa vez que terminó con él borracho y roto como un espejo al que le lanzan una piedra. A pesar del relajante los nervios lo envolvieron.

—Toma asiento —le pidió Eren mientras empezaba a abrir un vino espumante y les servía a ambos. Therion sonaba de fondo muy quedo.

—Gracias.

—Uh, mira, se me quemó la comida que estaba haciendo, así que pedí comida china, te pido disculpas por eso.

—Está bien, es de mis preferidas —dijo mirando los envoltorios de la misma reposando en una bandeja al medio.

—Gracias por venir —Eren también lucía nervioso, pero lo veía calmado, casi alegre y eso hizo que él también bajara sus revoluciones.

Desenvolvieron la cena y comenzaron a comer. Levi apenas podía pasar bocado. Sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo.

—Te extrañé estos días —le largó el geólogo—. Pensé mucho en ti, en… nosotros y todo lo que estuvo sucediendo. Bueno, no quiero huir de eso, ¿sabes? Yo quería que hablemos, pe-pero podemos comer y luego charlar si te parece.

—No, está bien, vine a eso, estoy preparado, así que hablemos —dijo poniendo los cubiertos de lado.

—Bien, bien, hablemos. Levi, yo te amo, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de eso, que no estoy pensando en terminar, ni nada parecido. S-sé que tampoco fui justo contigo respecto a lo que me estaba sucediendo. Es que… yo un-nunca salí con una persona transgénero. Es algo nuevo, diferente y… me ha costado hacerme a la idea de… Es que todo fue una sorpresa y luego yo, no pude procesarlo adecuadamente.

—Sólo dilo, Eren, no voy a sentirme mal por eso, es evidente que no somos compatibles para tener sexo —el muchacho se quedó algunos segundos mudo y luego frunciendo el ceño retomó su discurso.

—No seas tan extremista, por favor.

—No soy extremista, soy realista. Nos gustamos, nos llevamos bien, pero tú no me deseas. Lo entiendo. No quiero adornar las cosas, Eren, quiero total honestidad con esto. No te estoy culpando, ni hay nada malo en ti. Yo también lo he pensado mucho. No es fácil aceptar q-

—No, no, espera. No quiero un sermón sobre aceptación aquí —habló esta vez serio—, yo si te acepto, ese no es el problema. ¿Quieres honestidad? Sí, me costó hacerme a la idea de que tu cuerpo es diferente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, debería habértelo dicho desde un principio, pero me cuesta hablar contigo, porque enseguida sacas conclusiones y, y no quiero lastimarte.

—No, claro, que me evites como la peste no me lastima en absoluto. Escucha Eren, es suficiente. Aceptemos la realidad, no puedes conmigo y yo no quiero luchar por alguien al que le da asco tocarme.

—¡No! Cállate, no puedes decirme eso, yo no te tengo asco —a Eren se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, listo —se puso de pie dejando la servilleta que tenía en la falda sobre la mesa—. Entonces vamos, vamos ahora mismo y hagamos el amor, porque yo te deseo, y si tú no tienes prejuicios, no habrá problema, ¿cierto? Vamos, anda, levántate.

Eren se puso de pie, pero con mal semblante, porque era claro que Levi estaba siendo sarcástico al extremo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? ¿Si podemos follar o no? ¿Todo lo que podemos tener, todo lo que una relación significa se reduce solamente a eso para ti? No importan las charlas, las sonrisas, divertirnos, tener cosas en común, todo lo demás es nada, ¿es así para ti, Levi?

El mecánico inspiró y se fue al balcón para prender un cigarrillo. Tragando en seco y refregando su nuca nervioso, estaba a un paso de estallar en lágrimas, pero prefería tirarse por la baranda que hacer semejante escena. Sintió los pasos de Eren acercándose, ¡por Dios! Necesitaba unos minutos para reponerse.

—Hey, lo siento, no quise ser tan brusco. Estoy nervioso y bueno, no digo las cosas de la mejor manera.

—Está bien, yo tampoco fui muy tolerante —al fin se giró y Eren se acercó, acarició su mejilla y lo besó suave.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir que tengo asco de ti, porque no es así. Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar, quería decirte que estuve pensando mucho en todo esto y que quiero poner de mi parte para que todo salga bien. Nos demos una oportunidad, ¿sí?

Levi asintió no muy convencido, pero Eren tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos y lo besó con mayor determinación, su cálida lengua se hizo lugar en el interior de su boca. Podía casi saborear el perfume tan delicioso que se desprendía del cuello del geólogo. El cigarrillo cayó al piso todavía encendido y sus manos se aferraron a sus brazos, apretando con fuerza, como para confirmar que no era un espejismo que iba a diluirse al abrir sus ojos.

Su cuerpo se vio aprisionado por las manos de Eren que descendieron hasta atenazar su cintura, el beso volviéndose más demandante, más apasionado. Quería refrenarse pero no podía, realmente no podía, sentía que la piel se le calentaba, ¿por qué tenía que desearlo tanto? Se alejó con la respiración algo agitada, intentando tomar distancia para aclarar sus ideas, pero Eren lo apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—No vas a irte a ninguna parte esta vez, te vas a quedar conmigo. Levi.

Lo acorraló contra el barandal y Levi sintió la caliente erección contra su estómago y su propia entrepierna. Jadeó excitado, aliviado, al fin relajándose después de tanta tensión y estrés. Si, estaba bien, más que bien. Guindó sus brazos del fornido cuello, refregándose ardorosamente, basta de límites, de barreras, Eren lo amaba, estaba luchando por ellos y él haría lo mismo. Ahora se sentía un poco infantil y bobo por haberse portado de una manera tan poco decorosa con su novio. Sin resistirlo más, trató de encontrar un espacio entre tantos besos sofocantes y le susurró contra los labios con todo el amor que era capaz de expresar:

—Eren, yo, yo… te amo, también te amo. Quiero estar contigo, quiero verte siempre, yo también me esforzaré, lo haré —lo abrazó con fuerza, casi robándole un gemido de dolor—. Mi felicidad está contigo.

Eren buscó su mirada y asintió, mudo de tantos sentimientos, completamente colmado de dicha.

—Ven —dijo tirando de su muñeca, separándose casi con dolor, caminaron entre las penumbras del pasillo hasta la habitación de Eren, ambos con los corazones desbocados y la piel ardiendo.

Eren prendió la luz del velador y de inmediato agarró a Levi entre risas y palabras candentes para arrastrarlo a la cama, los zapatos quedaron desparramados, lo tiró con poca delicadeza contra el colchón y se trepó encima para seguir con la sesión de besos y caricias desesperadas. La remera de Eren voló a alguna parte de la cama, mostrando ese color caramelo que le sentaba tan bien a su precioso cuerpo.

—Te amo, me gustas tanto, tanto, Levi. Amo tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa, tu fuerza, todo.

El mecánico estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, ¿esto era real?

—Dame un minuto, solo un minuto, iré al baño, no te muevas. No te muevas —siguió diciendo mientras retrocedía.

—No voy a moverme —respondió sonriendo el otro. Eren desapareció por la puerta y luego volvió a meter la cabeza al cuarto.

—Dije, no te muevas.

—¡No lo haré, idiota! —le dijo mientras le tiraba un almohadón juguetonamente.

Eren corrió al cubículo y cerró, se puso a buscar desesperado los preservativos, ¿dónde carajo los había dejado? Tenía una caja que había comprado hacía un tiempo, pero como las cosas con Levi se retrasaban y Jean le había pedido, prefirió que los dejaran en el baño. Pero Armin cuando limpiaba cambiaba todo de lugar. ¡Cómo se le venía a escapar ese detalle! ¡Joder!

Mientras buscaba por todos los rincones tirando las cosas a su paso, frenético, con la entrepierna dura como una roca, casi que le dolía por la presión, sentía que el pulso estaba tan acelerado que le iba a explotar el pecho. Lo había hecho, lo había logrado, era un puto genio.

Levi tenía su camisa arrugada por los recientes roces y el cabello alborotado. Inspiró un par de veces para tratar de calmarse un poco, las manos le temblaban. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo tocaron con ese deseo irrefrenable? Era como un sueño hecho realidad, en verdad había extrañado muchísimo a Eren, su calor, su piel, sus besos, ¡ah, sus besos! Tomó la remera del moreno que había quedado sobre la cama y la llevó a su rostro para llenarse de su olor. Quería llorar de la alegría.

¡Le gustaba! Su cuerpo le gustaba, lo había aceptado al fin. Los retorcijones se acumulaban en su estómago, los nervios a flor de piel, porque hoy se entregaría por completo. Sólo con él, era un hombre, sí, un hombre del que se había enamorado por completo, al que era capaz de abrirle todas las puertas de su vida.

Se comenzó a desprender la camisa y luego sacó el celular del bolsillo de su jean, quería ponerlo a salvo antes de ser atacado de nuevo, pero notó que su batería estaba muriendo. ¿Qué diablos hacía Eren que se demoraba tanto?

—Eren —le gritó a través de la puerta—, ¿tienes un cargador de celular a mano? Mi batería se muere.

—Uh, sí, en el primer cajón de la mesa de luz.

—Bien.

La verdad es que quería poner algo de música también para que acompañara el ambiente. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y abrió el cajón, efectivamente el cargador estaba allí, y al fondo una caja de medicamentos. No le hubiera llamado la atención sino fuera porque en el frente se leía "Levitra 20mg Genérico". Sacó la caja y la observó con más detalle, le resultó curioso que su nombre adornara con letras moradas el frente, ¿en serio?, ¿existía una medicina que se llamara Levitra? No era momento de bromas, pero parecía una fusión entre "Levi y Petra".

"Vardenafil" decía en un costado, probablemente la monodroga, tomó su celular (pudo más la curiosidad) y tipeó en google para saber de qué iba. No desconfiaba de Eren, pero se sintió un poco mortificado de que si estaba enfermo o algo, él lo estuviera sobre exigiendo. Porque era más que seguro que si le pasaba algo no se lo diría con tal de complacerlo, y él sabía que la salud estaba primero que nada. Aunque todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al leer la descripción del uso para ese medicamento.

Eren salió triunfante con un preservativo en el bolsillo y toda la excitación de un potro en brama.

—Disculpa la demora bombón, ya estoy de regreso, ¿Levi? ¿Levi? ¿Te estás escondiendo? —habló coqueto con una estúpida sonrisa mientras sentía que su entrepierna le dolía un poco, ya no podía esperar más.

El departamento estaba demasiado silencioso para su gusto. Revisó su placard por las dudas y debajo de la cama, pero no encontró nada, caminó por el departamento mientras se adentraba y preguntaba por su novio. No estaba en la cocina, ni en el living, ni en el balcón, buscó incluso en las habitaciones de sus amigos y comenzó a preocuparse, ¿dónde se había metido Levi? Se puso una remera y se calzó las zapatillas lo más rápido que pudo, bajó los dos pisos que lo separaban del estacionamiento y lo buscó. Tampoco estaba. ¿Habría ido a comprar algo? Debería haberle avisado al menos, ¿no?

Regresó algo cabreado y buscó su celular para llamarlo, estaba sobre su mesa de luz, junto al cargador y la caja de Levitra. Se chocó la palma contra la frente y entonces se dio cuenta de que esta vez la había cagado en grande.

—X—X—X—X—X

Levi apretaba el manubrio con saña, ni él mismo se daba cuenta de la presión que ejercía logrando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos. Respiraba aceleradamente, sintiendo la furia y la ira hervir en su estómago, se agolpó en sus ojos, pero se arrancaría los globos oculares antes de permitirse llorar por ese idiota, ese… ¡bueno para nada, hijo de mil puta!

Tenía que descargarse o explotaría. A la mierda Stevens, o sus esbirros, que se los follara un elefante, esta noche iba a hacer rabiar a la Gata y nadie se lo iba a impedir, así terminara preso. Corrió hasta la avenida donde tomó un taxi con rumbo a su casa, manoteó las llaves y salió a conducir.

Escuchó a su celular sonando, era el idiota, lo tomó en sus manos simplemente para apagarlo. Luego giró para tomar la interestatal, esta noche iba a volar, era la única manera de superarlo. Mientras conducía recordaba lo que había leído en la página de búsquedas:

 _"El fármaco Levitra se usa para tratar la disfunción eréctil en los hombres. La disfunción eréctil es la incapacidad para alcanzar y mantener durante el coito necesario la erección persistente. El ingrediente activo de Levitra es Vardenafil._

 _Durante la erección se produce un proceso hemodinámico que relaja los músculos lisos de los cuerpos cavernosos del pene y las arteriolas situadas en él. El efecto del fármaco aumenta la respuesta a la estimulación sexual._

 _El fármaco Levitra se absorbe bastante rápidamente y, por regla general, la acción de la medicación comienza 15-25 minutos después de la administración, y la duración efectiva del fármaco es de 4-5 horas después de la ingestión."_

Puso quinta a fondo y no se midió con la velocidad. El dolor comenzó a desbordarse por todos sus poros. ¿Así que ese idiota pensaba drogarse para acostarse con él? Su cuerpo no era suficiente… NUNCA sería suficiente. Por mucho que se sacrificara, por mucho que intentara, él lo seguía viendo como una… sintió un nudo en la garganta, mientras el velocímetro marcaba los 150 km por hora.

En 20 minutos estuvo en esa ruta apartada del pueblo, casi escondida. Para entonces ya había cerca de 30 autos revoloteando. Estacionó y fue a hablar con Siwon, un coreano que solía administrar las corridas.

—Hey, hey, no pensé volver a verté, Levi —el hombre siempre le cambiaba el acento a las palabras.

—Siwon, quiero correr —le dijo decidido.

—Ah, te has ido mucho tiempó, ya sabes comó va siendo…

—Cincuenta y cincuenta —el otro abrió grande los ojos—. Realmente no me importa, solo méteme.

—Sook, hey, ¡Sook! —gritó a su ayudante.

—Mostrá a Levi las entradas de pista, anda, anda. Tomaré las apuestas, gran anuncio que "la Gata" regresa.

—Sí, sí —contestó Levi apático.

Corrió tres veces, ganó dos. Probablemente estaba perdiendo su toque, aunque en verdad no iba a tomarse demasiado en serio lo de volver. Sacó dos mil dólares de ganancia. Había olvidado la deliciosa adrenalina y lo mucho que se ganaba con las picadas. Los ruegos de Petra lo habían hecho desistir hacía cosa de tres años atrás.

Miró sus neumáticos, tendría que cambiarlos sin duda, había quemado llantas a lo perro. La hora marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, y aún sentía que no podía sacarse el veneno que todavía le bullía en las venas. Llegó lo más silencioso posible a su casa, era un verdadero milagro que no lo hubieran encontrado los policías, pero recordó que probablemente estuvieran en la fiesta de cumpleaños del alcalde. Una buena.

Entró a su habitación, prendió su celular, borró todas las llamadas de Eren, y lo bloqueó de todas partes. Esta vez no habría perdón alguno. Ni siquiera lo pensó, sentía que se le aguaban los ojos y llamó decidido. La voz trémula, adormilada y dulce respondió, casi no se reconoció al hablar, la suya sonaba como desgarrada.

—Levi, voy ya mismo para allá.

—No, es tarde, no, es pe-peligroso.

—No, iré en un taxi, espérame. Iré de inmediato.

Se tiró en la cama, en la obscuridad, esperando. Hundió el rostro en la almohada, no quería pensar, respirar, no quería seguir existiendo. Su celular sonó, era un número que no conocía, de seguro Eren llamándolo desde otro celular, lo apagó. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para hablar.

Luego de unos largos veinte minutos sintió el ruido en su puerta, pero no fue necesario ir a atender, ella ingresó y se sentó a su lado. No le dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó con profundo cariño. Se abandonó a su roce como un cachorro que estuvo perdido y volvía a su hogar. Su perfume, tan diferente, suave, delicado. Se acostó con su cabeza en su regazo, suspirando sentidamente. Ella tarareó alguna canción lenta y melosa mientras peinaba las hebras de su cabello. Era una caricia casi sanadora. Solo quería que lo consintieran. Su psicóloga se lo había mencionado, que tendía a buscar consuelo físico cuando sufría algún tipo de decepción.

—Gracias —susurró ya más tranquilo.

Recibió un beso en la cien y más caricias. Se sentía lindo, aunque por dentro todo estuviera en cenizas.

—X—X—X—X—X

Los fuertes golpes parecían que iban a derribar la puerta, o hacer un hueco en la madera. Eren estaba con los ojos rojos, respirando agitado y hecho un manojo de nervios.

—¡Abre, abre, Levi! —abrieron de improviso y se quedó de piedra, contrastando su atónita expresión con la revolución de hacía unos segundos.

—¿Qué manera de golpear es esa? —la menuda figura se le plantó al frente, con los ojos lagañosos y el pelo cobrizo algo revuelto.

A Eren le costó encontrar su voz para increparla.

—¿Tú? ¡TÚ! ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? —le hubiera gustado no titubear, pero un sinfín de nefastas imágenes de ella y Levi le inundaron los pensamientos haciendo rabiar.

—Levi me llamó —contestó levantando la quijada y cruzando sus brazos en franca mueca victoriosa.

La empujó con poca delicadeza y se metió al lugar completamente cabreado.

—¡Levi! —gritó mirando a todas partes.

El invocado salió del baño con el cabello algo húmedo aún y ya vestido, profundas ojeras oscureciendo la piel bajo sus ojos. Miró a Eren con una frialdad poco habitual.

—No hace falta gritar —le dijo con firmeza mientras se acercaba—. Vete, Eren, no estoy de humor, no es momento para hablar de nada.

—¡Claro! No es momento para hablar conmigo, pero sí con ésta suripanta, ¿no?

—¡Oye! ¿A quién llamaste suripanta? —habló Petra muy molesta, Levi se acercó y suavemente la colocó detrás de su figura, luego miró a Eren y hablando entre dientes le dijo:

—No vuelvas a llamar de esa manera a Petra, ahora quiero que te vayas de inmediato.

—No, no hasta que me escuches. ¡Te estuve buscando toda la maldita noche! ¡Estaba malditamente preocupado! Vine aquí y vi que la Gata no estaba, pensé lo peor —lágrimas le saltaron de los ojos—. ¿Tanto te costaba avisar que estabas bien? Vine cuatro veces aquí, salí por todos lados, llamé a Hanji y luego ella a tu madre que dijo que ya había visto que estabas aquí. ¡Joder!

—Dije, que no es el momento de hablar de nada. Vete, Eren, ya viste que estoy bien. Soy un adulto he sobrevivido más puños, ataques y traiciones de las que puedas imaginarte, no voy a arruinar mi vida por un idiota que necesita drogas para aparentar algo que no siente.

—¡No es así!

—Basta, no voy a escucharte —fue a la puerta y la abrió de par en par—. Vete o te saco a patadas.

—Siempre sacas conclusiones por ti mismo, porque tus verdades son absolutas, ¿no? Ser transgénero no te da impunidad, Levi, no creas que puedes andar por el mundo victimizándote y exigiendo que todos te acepten sólo por cómo te sientes. ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre, que llora, que se lamenta? —un sollozo lo atacó de repente, pero se sobrepuso hablando entrecortado por la emoción—. ¡To-todo lo qu-que sabes es hu-huir! ¡Sólo huyes y no enfrentas los problemas!

—No me vengas a dar lecciones de cómo enfrentar los problemas, imbécil.

—¡Entonces hablemos! E-escúchame y, y y-yo e-escucharé porqué de-demonios estás con e-ella.

—Yo no necesito ninguna explicación de tu parte, el tiempo de las palabras se terminó, Eren. Tus acciones hablaron mucho mejor que tu boca. No tengo porqué explicártelo, y tengo mi consciencia tranquila. Petra vino porque yo la llamé, es mi amiga, te guste o no. Si tu podrida imaginación creyó que otra cosa sucedió con ella aparte de consolarme, a partir de ahora no me interesa. Ni tus lágrimas, ni tu versión de los hechos, ni nada puede arreglar este desastre. Terminamos.

Petra agachó la cabeza, realmente había quedado al medio de un cruce de fuegos, y conociendo a Levi, escucharlo hablar de esa manera evidenciaba lo mal que estaba.

—¿Re-realmente es lo qu-que quieres? ¿A-así de fácil?

—Nada es fácil, nada fue fácil desde que empezamos esto. Ya fue suficiente.

—Tú no eres el luchador que todos creen, te das por vencido muy fácil —habló tratando de recomponerse—. Bien, Levi, será co-como tú quieres entonces, terminamos.

Salió airoso para ir hasta su auto y salir ruidosamente quemando un poco de llantas. Levi suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta. Apoyó la frente en ésta, sintiendo que ya era imposible seguir ocultándolo más.

—Levi, ven —Petra puso una mano sobre su hombro y el mecánico se giró para abrazarla con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a llorar, el dolor explotando, rebalsando, lastimando y tragando todo a su paso.

.

By Luna de Acero… escondida…

* * *

El fármaco Levitra existe, es una forma de llamar al Viagra, una medicación que provoca erecciones en personas con problemas disfuncionales, aunque mucha gente lo usa sin prescripción médica.


	13. Cuando todo lo demás ya no importa

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, listo el cap, se fue por rumbos que no tenía planificados, pero ya que, así lo voy a dejar.

Antes que nada quisiera no pecar de soberbia y que ustedes asuman que creo saber todas las aristas sobre las personas transgénero. He investigado, he leído testimonios y me he basado en experiencias cercanas. Sin embargo nadie tiene ninguna verdad absoluta, si alguien se sintió decepcionado u ofendido, lo siento, no era mi intención. Si bien hay un animosidad de intentar concientizar sobre el tema, la trama principal es el amor entre Eren y Levi, mal que le pese a quien sea. No soy una profesional de la escritura, y a medida que pasa el tiempo me hago a la idea que no nací para esto. Es un hobbie, amo a la OTP por lo que si se vuelve predecible que ellos de alguna manera terminen junto y eso le quita profundidad a la historia, sepan disculparme, pero no cambiaré mis propósitos.

Fuera de eso, gracias a todos los que siguen apoyando esta creación, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, no saben lo mucho, muchísimo que me hacen feliz. Ustedes son importantes para mi, leo cada una de sus opiniones y las evalúo según mi criterio, pero por mucho que los ame, no cambiaré el rumbo de la historia para contentar a las personas, esto es lo que hay. Espero puedan seguir disfrutándolo.

Lamento la demora, problemas de salud de mi familia y otros temas personales me tuvieron muy ocupada. Gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Algo de violencia, palabras altisonantes, nuevos personajes, enjoy!

* * *

.

.

 _"A veces, cuando una persona falta, el mundo entero parece despoblado"._

 _Lamartine_

 _._

 _._

Hanji lo miraba en silencio, Levi se empinó la lata de cerveza.

—Quedaste como un cabrón —le largó sin más, el mecánico rodó sus ojos que estaban rojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no me importa.

—Sino te importara no estarías bebiendo como un cosaco y llorando como un cocodrilo.

—¿Estás de su lado?

—No estoy de ningún lado, no empieces con tus persecuciones mentales. Eres mi amigo, sabes que daría un riñón por ti si fuera necesario. Pero ser tu amiga no significa que voy a justificar cada cagada que hagas.

—Oh, discúlpame por no haberme acostado con un tipo que se droga para tener una maldita erección.

—No hablaba de esa parte de la historia, que, en algo, entiendo tu enojo. Me refería a la parte en que llamas a la bruja de Petra para que te consuele —lo miró con molestia—. Podrías haberme llamado a mí, ¿por qué ella?

—No lo sé, tenía ganas, no se me ocurrió otra opción. Deja de regañarme, carajo.

—No, no dejaré de hacerlo, porque estoy muy enojada contigo. ¿Así que ella es tu primera opción? ¿Really? ¿Después de todas las guarradas que te hizo?

Levi se limpió algunas lágrimas con la manga del buzo, Hanji se puso de pie y le alcanzó más pañuelos descartables.

—Lo siento, ¿ok? Solo quería… quería… alguien que no sintiera asco —Hanji se señaló y no dejó de fulminarlo con su mirada—. ¡Ya, ya! Dame un respiro, ¡joder!

La mujer suspiró y abrió una nueva lata. "Unkillable Monster" de Marilyn Manson amenizaba el deprimente escenario. Levi se arrebujó en el sillón y tarareó el tema muy despacio.

 **How the fuck are we supposed to know**

 _(¿Cómo diablos se supone que debemos saber)_

 **When I'm a monster, the way you refuse to die?**

 _(Cuando soy un monstruo, la forma en que te niegas a morir?)_

 **How the fuck are we supposed to know**

 _(¿Cómo diablos se supone que sabemos)_

 **If we're in love or if we're in pain?  
** _(Si estamos enamorados o si estamos envueltos en dolor?)_

—Le debes una disculpa, y lo sabes.

—No, no debo nada. Además ya no somos nada de todas maneras.

—Mira, yo entiendo que fue un imbécil, pero ya sabías desde el "malentendido" que Eren es bastante idiota a veces, así que no puedes culparlo por intentar arreglar las cosas. Es que Levi, en eso el tipo tuvo razón, siempre te arrebatas y tomas malas decisiones. Fuiste a hacer picadas, ¡carajo! Me asustaste, ¿y qué tal si te morías?

—Un problema menos en el mundo —esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Hanji se puso de pie y lo agarró de la solapa de la camisa, lo zamarroneó con tanta fuerza que le hizo volar algunos botones.

—¡¿ERES ESTUPIDO, O QUÉ?! ¡No digas esas idioteces porque yo misma te voy a matar sin ayuda de nadie! ¿Acaso vives dentro de un termo? ¡Tienes un montón de malditas personas que te amamos, joder! ¡¿Acaso piensas que ir a tu funeral nos haría felices, cabrón?! ¡CABRÓN!

Terminó llorando a lágrima viva mientras Levi la abrazaba e intentaba calmarla.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Han. Tienes razón, tienes razón, perdóname, por favor.

Luego de un buen rato, ambos arrodillados en el piso y con los mocos colgando, se calmaron. Se sentaron abrazados en el sillón y luego Hanji comenzó a reírse con tristeza.

—Eres el único que me saca de mis casillas… bueno, no el único, Moblit a veces… también.

—Estás muy loca. Pero así te quiero. Tal vez, solo tal vez, tienes razón en algunas cosas. Pero como sea, hemos terminado, ya no quiero intentarlo.

—Mira, puedo entender que necesites un tiempo, pero ese tiempo no lo pases con Petra, sería retroceder un millón de años.

—No volveré con ella, ¿ok? Ya no estoy enamorado, hace mucho que ya no tengo esos sentimientos, la quiero, la estimo, eso es todo.

—Pues ella no lo tiene claro, Levi, sabes que es así —el mecánico asintió—. Tienes que decírselo en algún momento. Voy a traer más cervezas.

Bebieron hasta quedar bastante mareados, luego se fueron a dormir. Levi odiaba la cama de Hanji, porque el elástico del colchón estaba vencido y siempre se hundía. Pero estaba demasiado ebrio para irse a su casa, su madre ya sabía dónde estaba, por lo que decidió dormirse de una vez.

 _"Corría desesperadamente persiguiendo la figura de Eren, tratando de gritarle, pero su voz apenas salía en un susurro._

 _—¡Eren, Eren, Eren! ¡Espera, Eren! —estiraba sus manos y sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero sus manos no llegaban a tocarlo._

 _La figura se alejaba cada vez más. Hasta que de pronto se quedaba quieto y se giraba, un enorme sol ascendía rápidamente detrás de él, dándole un toque cálido y naranja a su figura. Le sonreía de una manera hermosa y le extendía sus brazos mientras lo miraba con cariño. Abría su boca y le hablaba, pero Levi no llegaba a escuchar lo que decía._

 _—¡Espera, espérame!_

 _Trató de llegar, con todas sus fuerzas, y realmente lo estaba logrando, estaba cerca, cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de tocarlo, la imagen de Eren explotó como una pompa de jabón, en miles de brillantes fragmentos que le dejaron las manos llenas de purpurina de colores._

 _—¡No, no, espera, esperaaaaa!"._

Se despertó con el corazón en la boca, respirando agitado y con la frente transpirada. Le llevó unos buenos minutos tomar conciencia de que había sido un sueño y que tenía a su amiga durmiendo a su lado y roncando como siempre. Se llevó la mano al pecho donde su corazón latía como desquiciado. Trató de respirar normalmente y se volvió a acostar. Jodidos sueños de mierda.

De pronto sintió un ruido apagado y una pestilencia posterior el indicó el incidente en todo su esplendor. Se tapó la nariz y frunció el ceño girándose molesto. Ahora recordaba porqué odiaba quedarse a dormir con Hanji después de beber tanto. Puta suerte.

—X—X—X—X—X

Dos semanas habían transcurrido. Eren estaba enfrascado en su trabajo, y aunque Armin y Jean intentaban animarlo y distraerlo, no tenían mucho éxito.

—Bastardo, vamos a salir con el rubio, a despejarnos un poco y ver una película. ¿Vienes?

—No, gracias, voy a terminar este informe.

—Ya, deja eso, vamos, tomar un poco de aire te va a hacer bien.

—No, gracias.

—Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de calle cerrándose, suspiró. Se levantó y se sirvió un refresco antes de regresar a la computadora. Su celular vibró ante la llegada de un mensaje y mientras bebía un trago se fijó el remitente. Un número desconocido.

 _—Solito?_

Enarcó una ceja preguntándose quién sería. Estaba seguro que no era Levi, lo tenía bloqueado hasta en el Facebook. Se mordió el labio y decidió responder.

 _—Quién eeres?_

 _—Adivina…_

Bufó con molestia antes de responder, no estaba de humor para jueguitos idiotas.

 _—O me dices quien eres o te bloqueo._

 _—No te servirá de nada. Nos veremos pronto. Por cierto, estás más lindo que antes._

Sintió un escalofrío y sin pensarlo dos veces bloqueó el número, quien quiera que fuera podía irse al mismo infierno.

Levi entró al supermercado y llenó el carrito rápidamente, casi que se sabía de memoria la lista, en poco menos de media hora ya estaba en la caja. Bonnie masticaba un chicle de frutas, mientras sus carnosos labios, pintados de un fucsia fuerte se movían sensualmente. Un generoso escote mostrando sus atributos.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás, Levi?

—Bien, Bonnie, ¿y tú?

—Mi día se ha puesto bueno de repente —le dijo sonriéndole, él le devolvió la sonrisa—. Viene Unicornio Mecánico al pueblo, tocan este sábado en el monumento del olvido. Te aviso por las dudas, aquí vendemos las entradas —comentó cabeceando hacia uno de los carteles que estaban pegados en la pared.

—Gracias por el aviso —respondió escuetamente mientras le alcanzaba el dinero de la compra.

La banda era local, habían sacado unos buenos temas y se habían ido de gira hacía poco menos de un año. Luego de pagar y cargar las bolsas se retiró, tomó un taxi para irse al taller, todavía le faltaba un largo mes y una semana para poder recuperar a su querida Gata.

Cuando llegó al taller se sorprendió de ver las camionetas de la minera, se suponía que llegarían al otro día. A Levi se le aceleró el corazón, realmente esperaba no toparse con Eren, aún no estaba preparado para recibirlo con una cara de piedra. Sin embargo no estaba él, pero si Charles junto con la preciosa Monique, su hija, que parece que aprovechaba la revisión. Inmediatamente se sintió decepcionado de que él no estuviera ahí. Bueno era geólogo, no tenía motivos para aparecer.

Monique estaba hermosa como siempre, con unas botitas cortas negras, una minifalda del mismo color y una remera suelta blanca con el logo de los Rolling Stones, el rubio cabello atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos azules resaltando con un maquillaje esfumado gris y delineado grueso negro.

Lo saludó con mucho énfasis, y luego que guardó las compras se dispuso a atenderlos.

Eren se estiró en su silla, le dolía la nuca, demasiadas horas sentado. Su semblante estaba un poco demacrado, las toneladas de café, cigarrillos y poco sueño ya le estaban pasando factura. Tomó su celular, nuevamente le escribía Fredy, un compañero de su trabajo, que manejaba una de las retroexcavadoras. Era un tipo bien parecido, de unos 35 años, un poco más alto, ojos color miel, cabello castaño muy claro y una linda sonrisa. Desde hacía un tiempo que le buscaba conversación, y siempre, oh casualidad, le tocaban las mismas comisiones cuando iban a estudios de campo. Era agradable no iba a negarlo, es solo que él… todavía se sentía demasiado dolido.

 _F — Hey, ojos bonitos, como la llevas?_

 _E — Hola, Fredy, aquí en casa, muchos informes._

 _F — Relaja un poco, la vida no es solo trabajo. Oye, quería contarte que este fin de semana hay un recital de bandas de rock al aire libre. Es el sábado por la noche, quieres venir? Ya tengo las entradas. Como me dijiste que te gusta el rock…_

Eren miró los mensajes y se mordió el labio. Tenía ganas de ir, pero si aceptaba era casi una cita, ¿no? No estaba de humor para iniciar nada con nadie. Realmente le hubiera gustado ir con Levi.

—Toma —dijo Armin poniéndole una taza humeante sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es?

—Tilo, demasiado café broh, tienes que tomar cosas más saludables.

—Gracias —dijo tomando un sorbo—. Fredy me invitó a un recital este sábado —habló con voz taciturna, su mirada evidenciaba una tristeza profunda.

—Acepta —dijo Jean que estaba tirado en el sillón a pocos metros y jugando con su celular.

—Bueno, un poco de aire fresco y realizar actividades recreativas no te vendría mal —sugirió su rubio amigo con una sonrisa.

—Pero ya sabes que sus intenciones son… uff.

—No hace falta que entregues tu culo —gritó Jean con tono burlón—. Solo vas, disfrutas la entrada gratis y te vuelves, fin.

—¡Cállate cerdo! Nadie preguntó tu opinión.

—Es cierto, pero admite que tiene un buen punto. Solo es salir, divertirte un momento y volver, que aceptes su invitación no significa que le des pie a otra cosa. Y quien sabe, tal vez conozcas a alguien interesante para variar —continuó Armin mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

—Sí, puede ser. La verdad es que quiero ir. Bueno, le diré que sí.

—Eso es. Tómatelo con calma, titán.

Eren decidió hacerles caso, de todas maneras mantener su mente ocupada no le venía mal.

Ese sábado usó una playera negra de MegaDeath y un jean azul clásico, junto a unos borceguíes. Puso su mejor predisposición y se encontró con Fredy en la esquina de la plaza central. Mal lugar, porque adonde mirara le hacía recordar sus citas con Levi.

—Eren, hola, disculpa la demora —dijo el hombre acercándose y dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—Hola, Fredy, en realidad yo acabo de llegar también.

—Mírate, estás muy guapo —le soltó mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Gracias, bueno, ¿vamos caminando o…?

—No, es algo lejos de aquí, vamos en mi auto —indicó señalando a la derecha, por lo que se pusieron en marcha.

Llegaron en unos quince minutos, faltaba una hora para el recital y ya había unas enormes filas para poder ingresar al predio. Fredy hablaba y hablaba, Eren asentía de vez en cuando o respondía escuetamente, la verdad lo estaba aturdiendo con tanta cháchara.

Agradeció que a la media hora ya estuviera acomodándose en los asientos de la platea principal, le hubiera gustado ir al campo, al frente del escenario, donde se podía saltar y vivir la pasión del rock, pero la vista desde las gradas no estaba nada mal. Fácil habría más de dos mil personas y ciertamente no habían entrado ni la mitad. Hacía calor y Fredy compró un par de cervezas. Bebió de a sorbitos, pero no estaba en sus planes terminarse ponerse ebrio.

Le sorprendió que Fredy pusiera su pesada mano sobre su hombro mientras le hablaba al oído, disimuladamente alejó su torso, fingiendo que revisaba su celular. Solo esperaba que el tipo mantuviera sus manos quietas.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, las luces bajaron y comenzaron a pasar videos en la pantalla gigante cerca del escenario, mientras la música de algunos covers empezaba a calentar a los fanáticos. Decidió concentrarse en el espectáculo y dejar de sufrir tanto.

Levi miró de mala gana a un melenudo que estaba parado a su lado y gritaba como desquiciado, ¡joder! Pero si ni siquiera habían entrado las bandas. Nunca le habían gustado las aglomeraciones de personas, pero bueno, era un recital, ¿qué esperaba? Monique a su lado estaba prendida a su brazo, tenía unos enormes tacones con los que resaltaba su altura, fácil le sacaba media cabeza. Aún se preguntaba qué demonio lo había poseído para aceptar estar en ese mar de personas gritonas y eufóricas. Él tenía una botella de agua en una mano y ella una lata de cerveza, pero se sorprendió cuando la chica tiró la lata vacía y levantó la mano para llamar a uno de los vendedores que portaban un cajón sujeto con una correa a sus cuellos.

—Hey —le llamó la atención—, con calma Monique, ni siquiera ha empezado todavía.

—No seas agrio, Levi, esto es solo el pre calentamiento. Además no es divertido sin alcohol.

—Le dije a tu padre que… —tuvo que detenerse por los gritos de la gente que opacaron sus palabras, la primera banda "Orgasm Deathly" hacía su aparición, Monique lo dejó aturdido con sus chillidos.

Comenzaron su repertorio con lo más pesado que tenían. Había un enorme parlante a menos de diez metros y Levi sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Solo rogaba que terminara lo antes posible. Monique se le tiró encima sonriendo a más no poder, apretando su brazo casi al punto de cortarle la circulación, mientras sentía que lo empujaban de todos lados, el colmo fue que un tipo alto se le paró encima cortándole la poca visión que podía tener con sus escasos metro sesenta.

Se aguantó los cuatro temas que tocaron, mientras la chica saltaba a su lado, miraba a todas partes asegurándose que nadie le metiera mano. Cuando la fue a buscar le preguntó si estaba segura de ir vestida así. No tenía ningún inconveniente con que mostrara su hermoso cuerpo, pero estaba seguro que si alguno se propasaba iba a terminar a las trompadas. Ella le aseguró que no era la primera vez que iba a un recital y que no se preocupara tanto, que después de todo estaba segura de que él la cuidaría. Un short blanco que parecía andarle chico y apenas le cubría las nalgas, junto con una remera negra pegada y unos zapatos de enorme plataforma eran el atuendo elegido. La peor cita de la historia, sin duda alguna.

Luego vino "Black Arrow in Your way", que luego de dos temas cantaron a dúo con "Festival of Flesh". Para entonces Levi estaba cabreado a más no poder, apenas podía respirar, y más de uno prendía bengalas que intoxicaban el aire con su humo. A eso había que añadirle los empujones constantes y que ya le habían pisado los pies una veintena de veces. Pero lo peor vino cuando apareció "Unicornio Mecánico". Una ola de personas enfebrecidas los aplastaron contra las vallas de enfrente. Decir que tres personas se habían desmayado, era una muestra del desmadre que se vivía en ese sector.

A costa de las protestas de Monique, la arrastró de la muñeca a un área más despejada, era eso o iba a empezar a repartir patadas hasta ser sacado y arrestado por violento. Su paciencia no era tan grande. Se terminó su agua y Monique le convidó de su tercera cerveza. Al menos en esa esquina no tenía gigantes tapándole la vista, aunque tampoco era mucho lo que podía ver. La chica pegaba brinquitos para poder mirar la banda y se sintió un poco mortificado de haberle cortado la diversión.

—¡Hey! —Le habló fuerte—. ¿Quieres que te suba? —indicó señalando sus hombros y ella le sonrió ampliamente asintiendo feliz.

No era para nada pesada, había levantado herramientas más pesadas que ella. Monique gritaba a todo pulmón moviendo los brazos y cantando al unísono de la banda.

Eren estaba de pie, aplaudiendo la presentación, cuando una melena rubia le llamó la atención, juraría que conocía a esa chica que estaba en el campo a unos veinte o treinta metros, cuando se giró sonriendo se dio cuenta de quién era. La hija de uno de sus jefes. No sabía que era una metalera, a decir por su apariencia tan refinada de la última vez. ¿Con quién habría ido? Desde ese ángulo se le hacía difícil ver quien estaba debajo de su cuerpo, pero evidentemente era alguien bajo. Una alarma se prendió en su cabeza, pero luego la sacudió, no era momento de pensar en Levi, había ido a divertirse y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Luego de unos tres temas más, la chica se bajó de sus hombros.

—¡Ufff, que pasada! —habló eufórica—. Necesito ir al baño —le avisó.

—¿Justo ahora? Estamos a la mitad del recital.

—Mucha cerveza, realmente necesito ir.

—Te dije que no bebieras tanto, ¡joder! Vamos, te acompañaré.

Trataron de abrirse paso por el mar de gente que había, cosa que no era sencilla, pero decidieron bordear el estadio y dirigirse al sector de los baños químicos.

Eren apretó la lata entre sus manos al ver de la mano a Levi con Monique. Una dolorosa punzada le atravesó el corazón. Entonces… entonces él…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Fredy al ver como cambiaba el semblante de su acompañante.

—Sí, todo genial —respondió empinándose la lata hasta vaciar el contenido de un solo trago, luego lanzó un grito fuerte y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza al son de la batería de la banda.

Fueron hasta los baños, se comieron la fila por más de veinte minutos y al fin pudieron vaciar sus vejigas. Luego regresaron a buscar una mejor ubicación. Unicornio Metálico estaba en el mayor apogeo de la noche, tocando sus temas clásicos y la gente estaba muy animada.

Esta segunda parte la pudo disfrutar mejor, los temas eran un poco más lentos y las letras eran bastante buenas. Levi se animó a beber un poco esta vez, sobre todo para evitar que Monique se bajara sola toda la cerveza. No tenía ganas de arrastrar a una mocosa ebria hasta la casa, esto de cuidar pendejos no era nada lindo.

Eren estaba algo entonado ya. Se había bajado cuatro latas una tras otra sin pensar demasiado. Fredy le hablaba y lo abrazaba de tanto en tanto, pero la verdad es que no estaba del todo en sus cabales.

—Oye, Li —dijo Monique acercándose a su oído—, ¿ese de allá no es Eren?

Escuchar su nombre hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, ella señalaba con insistencia, pero entre el humo, la gente y el sonido aturdidor no podía enfocar muy bien. Cuando empezó un juego de luces al fin pudo verlo, un tipo más alto que él lo tenía un poco abrazado, de inmediato sintió como si un rayo le hubiera atravesado el pecho.

—Ah, sí, es él.

—¡Está con otro! —habló la mujer con una sonrisa boba.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta, como sea nos concentremos en el recital, ¿ok?

—Deberías besarme así nos ve —le sugirió Monique colgándose de su cuello.

—No, no soy la clase de persona que le gusta jugar de esa manera, ni tampoco soy un hijo de puta que te usaría con esos fines. Si llego a besarte es porque quiero hacerlo y ya.

—¡Owwww, Levi, eres tan lindo! —la chica lo abrazó casi estrangulándolo.

—Ya, ya cálmate. ¿Vamos a terminar con esta tortura o no?

—¿No lo estás disfrutando? —Levi suspiró y trató de no girarse de nuevo.

—Sí, la música es buena, pero mucha gente.

Así que Eren estaba saliendo con otra persona. Bien por él. Después de todo no podía reprocharle nada porque él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Ah, pero cómo dolía, dolía muchísimo.

Decidieron partir antes que terminara la última banda "Corazón Destrozado", porque luego sería un pandemónium para poder salir. Levi llamó a Hanji para avisarle que ya podía ir a buscarlos, ya habían acordado un lugar para encontrarse previamente.

Monique hablaba sobre las bandas y parecía radiante. En verdad agradecía que fuera resistente al alcohol, porque no quería lidiar con una ebria al volver. Le prestó su campera de cuero, ya eran más de las dos y el viento helado la había hecho tiritar. Mientras esperaban Levi miraba hacia la puerta donde la gente comenzaba a salir. Había grupitos apostados afuera, hablando del show, fumando, bebiendo y cantando un poco. Pero sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando lo vio salir, estaba apoyado en el tipo que lo acompañaba y no parecía en muy buen estado. Tuvo que refrenarse para no ir corriendo a su encuentro.

No podía sacarle los ojos de encima, de hecho no lo hizo, frunció el entrecejo cuando el tipo apretó el cuerpo de Eren contra el suyo con no muy buenas intenciones, su enorme mano por debajo de su cadera. El mundo desapareció para él, solo estaba ese imagen frente a sus ojos. Eren lo empujó débilmente, casi pudo leerle los labios cuando le dijo claramente: "No". El tipo se rió y lo empujó un poco casi arrastrándolo hacia el estacionamiento cercano, aprovechando cada pequeña oportunidad para tocarlo, incluso intentó besarlo y notó como claramente Eren ponía su palma en la boca del otro evitando el contacto.

Ni lo pensó se lanzó corriendo hacia ellos, en pocos segundos los alcanzó, ignorando las voces de Monique y de Hanji que al parecer ya había llegado. Empujó por el hombro al tipo que se giró y le dedicó una mirada de molestia.

—¡Hey, gigantón! ¡¿Acaso no ves que no quiere que lo toques?! ¡Suéltalo ahora mismo!

—Métete en tus asuntos, pigmeo horrible —le largó el otro arrastrando de nuevo a Eren que lo miró, estaba ebrio sin duda.

—Le-levi —soltó con una mirada suplicante.

—Vamos Eren, estamos apurados.

—Te doy tres segundos para que lo sueltes, o te haré una cirugía en la cara y sin anestesia —amenazó el mecánico sintiendo cómo se le acumulaba la ira en los puños.

—¿Tú? ¿A mí? —el tipo echó una gran carcajada.

—¡Eren! ¿Quieres irte con él? Porque yo puedo llevarte a tu casa —le preguntó al de ojos verdes ignorando por completo al otro.

—Levi, n-no, lle-llévame…

—¡Que te vayas, idiota, no te metas! —le gritó Fredy.

Levi se acercó y esta vez lo empujó sin miramientos. Eren se tambaleó y lo apoyó contra una pared cercana.

—Espera aquí —le dijo antes de girarse y encarar al hombre.

—¡Maldito imbécil! —Fredy quiso pegarle una trompada que Levi esquivó sin problemas, de inmediato le tiró un feroz rodillazo al estómago que lo hizo doblarse varias personas se comenzaron a acercar al escuchar el escándalo.

Fredy se levantó histérico, gritando desaforado, pero un certero gancho a la quijada lo tiró de espaldas, Levi se acercó apretando los dientes, refrenándose lo máximo posible. El hombre se levantó de nuevo, de la nariz le salía un hilo de sangre y lo miró con algo de miedo.

—No vuelvas a tocar a Eren porque te juro que te voy a quebrar todos los dedos si llegas a hacerlo, ¿has entendido? Idiota.

Levi se giró y fue a buscar a Eren que miraba todo un poco preocupado.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —le dijo con suavidad, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros para darle un punto de apoyo.

—Tu… tu cita, Le-levi.

—Hay cosas más importantes que hacer ahora, no te preocupes.

Eren lo abrazó de improviso y Levi retuvo el aire en sus pulmones al sentir su cercanía, le devolvió el gesto y acarició su cabeza para brindarle algo de tranquilidad.

—Hey, vamos antes de que te desmayes.

Llegaron hasta el auto de Hanji. Monique lo miraba preocupada y su mejor amiga tenía una gran sonrisa. Lo hizo subir al asiento de atrás junto con él, mientras Monique iba en el asiento delantero.

—Levi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la jovencita mirando sus manos.

—Sí, lo siento, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados si ese imbécil se estaba aprovechando.

—¡Eres increíble! —Eren bufó y dejó reposar su cabeza contra el asiento.

—Muy bien, vamos primero a dejar a Monique —decidió Hanji guiñándole un ojo a Levi.

El mecánico largó un suspiro, estaba aliviado de haberse dado cuenta a tiempo, quien sabe lo que ese tipo hubiera intentado de quedarse a solas con Eren. Mientras el auto se mecía gentilmente Levi estiró su mano y la puso arriba de la de Eren, con suavidad, una caricia, lo sintió temblar ligeramente y luego abrió sus dedos para entrelazar sus dedos.

Levi miró por la ventanilla sintiendo que el corazón se le desarmaba, sintiendo tantas ganas de abrazarlo, aunque estuviera ebrio, aunque estuvieran separados, necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

Llegaron a la casa de Monique, la acompañó hasta la puerta y saludó a su padre, ella le devolvió su campera y lo miró un poco desilusionada. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró unas palabras que lo hicieron sonreír. Se despidieron y regresó al carro, intentó subir del lado del copiloto pero Hanji le trabó la puerta riéndose con picardía. Rodó los ojos y se fue a sentar atrás de nuevo.

Eren se acercó y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, necesitaba tanto su presencia.

—¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo? —le habló con suavidad.

Levi se dio cuenta que Hanji estaba tomando el camino largo, por no decir que estaba dando vueltas sin sentido en vez de ir hacia el complejo de departamentos donde residía Eren. Se miraron por el espejo retrovisor.

—Llévanos a mi casa —le pidió derrotado, su amiga no dijo nada y aceleró un poco acatando de inmediato la orden.

—Gracias —le susurró Eren que hedía a alcohol.

A Levi no le importaba, como tampoco le importaba si mañana llegaba a arrepentirse.

Lo ayudó a bajar, saludó a Hanji que tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos y entraron a su pieza. Eren pasó unos minutos al baño, luego salió y fue a sentarse a la cama. Levi le mandó un mensaje a Armin para avisar que Eren estaba con él y que lo cuidaría.

Con cuidado lo desvistió en las penumbras y lo recostó. Luego le acercó una pastilla que lo ayudara con su estado antes de que se quedara completamente dormido. Se puso el pijama y se acostó a su lado. Sintió como lo abrazaba desde atrás y asentaba su rostro contra su espalda, afirmó el agarre con sus propios brazos. Lo había extrañado tanto, no podía huir de esos sentimientos… no quería.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de no pensar en absoluto, solo quería sentir, solo quería disfrutar de su presencia, internamente suplicó que la mañana tardara en llegar lo máximo posible.

.

By Luna de Acero… desconcertada.


	14. No te vayas

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Wow! Un capítulo bien rapidito, es que quería compensarlos por la larga espera del anterior. estoy muy ansiosa por escuchar sus opiniones de este capítulo. Doble wow! Llegamos a los 100 reviews en fanfiction, que emoción, hacía una vida que no sentçia lo que era llegar a las tres cifras en ese lugar, muchas, muchas gracias.

No los entretengo, vayan y disfruten!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Muchos sentimientos, un poquitito de angustia, luego amor, luego miedo, yo que sé. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Enjoy!

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:

 ***Okumura Ren** \- Ahora te vas a enterar lo que sucede al otro día, jeje

 ***Zenakou** \- Cortos o largos, a todos los comentarios los atesoro con mucho cariño, gracias!

 ***luisamargotp** \- Hermosa, eres muy especial para mi, nunca lo olvides, no te preocupes por favor . Tus comentarios jamás me ofenden, ni me molestan, jamás creas eso, siempre me pone muy feliz saber lo que has sentido! Gracias por preocuparte!

 ***Cony (guest)** \- Voy a pensar sobre que Marlo aparezca en algún momento.

 ***kami no musume** \- Ah, Levi ama defender a Eren, es parte de su naturaleza. Gracias por tus lindas palabras, me pone contenta saber que te gusta esta historia!

 ***Yaoi´Blyff** \- Sistah, tus reviews son lo más cool y gracioso que existe, me hacés reír un montón con pocas frases. Te adoro loquis, espero te guste este cap.

 ***Frozen Marsdess** \- Aaaah, logro desbloqueado! Pude sorprenderte! Veamos si vuelvo a lograrlo con este cap, je.

 ***Nejiko Ka** \- Aaaah, preciosa de mi corazón. Me has emocionado hasta las lágrimas, qué puedo decirte? Me alegra que se disiparan tus dudas y vieras que el amor seguía ahí a pesar de los tropezones. No tengo palabras para expresar el profundo agradecimiento por tus bellas palabras, puedo sentir ese cariño y me llega, y me hace increíblemente feliz. Cada vez que te leo es una experiencia increíble, siempre repaso tus preciosos reviews, me sorprendes a cada momento con lo que vas viviendo y cómo me lo cuentas, gracias infinitas!

A TODOS LOS FOLLOWS, SEGUIDORES, LECTORES FANTASMAS, LOS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS DE WATTPAD, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, ahora sí, al fic.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"El amor es eso: Cuando alguien,**_

 _ **aún conociendo tus cicatrices, se queda para besarlas".**_

 _ **Benjamín Griss**_

.

.

Se removió y un punzante dolor en la cabeza se hizo presente. Ah, esas sábanas olían muy bien, era algo nostálgico. Con dificultad se sentó, le dolía un poco el estómago, pero no era la peor resaca que había tenido. Estiró su mano para sentir aún la calidez que el cuerpo de Levi había dejado hacía unos segundos.

Escuchó el ruido de la ducha, por lo que aprovechó para ir a lavarse un poco la cara. En el vasito cerca del grifo todavía reposaba el cepillo de dientes color naranja que Levi le había asignado una vez. Un detalle insignificante pero que lo hizo sonreír con melancolía. Se lavó los dientes y el rostro, trató de peinarse lo más decente posible, y para cuando salió Levi ya estaba vestido.

—Buenos días —saludó el mecánico evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Se dirigió al ante baño para buscar su inyección y colocársela—. ¿Quieres un té o algo?

—No, gracias, no me siento muy bien. Creo que mejor me voy a casa.

—Oh… Te llamaré un taxi, entonces.

—Eh, yo le pedí a Armin que viniera a buscarme —comentó levantando su celular.

—De acuerdo —Levi se acercó y se sentó a su lado a una distancia prudente—. Oye, cuídate, no siempre estaré para salvar tu trasero.

Ambos sonrieron y se relajaron un poco, había demasiada tensión.

—Sí, tienes razón. Es solo que… me dejé llevar. Lamento haber arruinado tu noche.

—Ni tanto, de todas maneras fueron problemas tras problemas desde el inicio.

—Así que al final… con Monique…

—¿Eh? No, no te hagas ideas que no son. Vino tu jefe al taller a traer las camionetas, ella lo acompañó y luego me escribió para invitarme al recital porque su mejor amiga le había cancelado o algo así. Solo fue eso, ir a un recital. Quería hacer algo diferente, supongo. Pero no volveré a salir con ella.

—Bueno, estás en tu derecho.

Levi giró su cabeza, tal vez no era buena idea hablar con Eren después de todo. De alguna manera había creído que lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, esos leves roces, ese abrazo, no eran obra del alcohol, pero por lo visto se había equivocado.

—Claro. Claro —se puso de pie para ponerse a acomodar unos libros de un estante que estaban desacomodados. Necesitaba alejarse un momento, pero sintió los pasos detrás suyo, se giró lentamente para mirarlo con algo de dolor.

—Estás en tu derecho, pero igualmente, me dolió verte con ella —los ojos de Eren lucían terriblemente tristes—. Y… me puse a beber de ese modo, soy patético, lo sé.

—No, no lo eres. A mí también… cuando te vi. Escucha Eren —habló dejando uno de los libros en un costado—, yo no estoy buscando salir con alguien más. Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté, pero realmente me alegra haberlo hecho si al menos pude evitar que ese idiota te hiciera algo.

—Es un compañero de trabajo, para ser honesto no tenía ganas de aceptar su invitación, pero, no sé, tenía que hacer algo para intentar sacarte de mi cabeza. Y voy y te encuentro, ¿qué tan irónico es eso?

Se miraron por un largo rato, Levi sin saber qué responder, y tal vez podía contar con los dedos de su mano las veces que se había tragado su orgullo, hoy debería añadir una.

—Tal vez podríamos… alguna vez… no hace falta que sea pronto, cuando tú puedas y yo pueda, ya sabes, ah… ir a to-tomar un trago o lo que quieras hacer —carraspeó y luego tragó en seco, mientras esperaba por una respuesta, pero ante la falta de ella levantó la mirada.

Eren estaba con la boca abierta, pero pronto la cerró y se rascó la nuca. ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¿Por qué lo había invitado a salir? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no llegaba el puto de Armin así no tenía que estar transpirándose entero y pasando semejante vergüenza?

—Vaya, Levi. Yo… no sé.

—Oh, no importa, olvida lo que dije —habló atropelladamente mientras se giraba para seguir acomodando alguna cosa, o desacomodándola para volverla a acomodar.

—Hey…

—Lo siento, solo olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

—No. Mírame, Levi —el mecánico volvió a girarse tratando de mantener la compostura—. ¿Terminamos, no? Tú me terminaste, aunque yo en realidad no quería. Escucha, sé que hice, hice una elección incorrecta. Ni siquiera me diste tiempo de explicarme, sólo te enojaste y te fuiste. Yo no dejo que cualquiera entre en mi corazón, ¿sabes? Y todos estos días ha sido… malditamente difícil tratar de, acostumbrarme a que no vas a estar conmigo. No te entiendo, en un momento parece que quieres hacerme pedazos y luego tú, otra vez me muestras tu lado suave y lindo y… así no se puede… no… se puede.

—Sí, entiendo. Cada cual con sus asuntos, está bien —se alejó para mirar por la ventana, realmente necesitaba que Armin apareciera de una maldita vez. Eran quince minutos hasta su casa, a lo mejor veinte si se demoraba.

—No te enojes, ¿ok? Solo quiero saber qué es lo que quieres, Levi.

—Solo quiero que llegue tu amigo. Mira, vamos a dejar todo el tema tranquilo, y ya. El pueblo es chico, seguramente nos cruzaremos en alguna oportunidad y-

—El mes que viene nuestro contrato se termina —Levi se quedó sin palabras, Eren se acercó despacio—. Hemos hablado con mis amigos y nos iremos.

Recordó su sueño, ¿era una premonición? Entonces era real ahora, Eren iba a desaparecer de su vida. Una creciente angustia le oprimió el pecho, con manos temblorosas revolvió en sus bolsillos para sacar la caja de cigarrillos y el encendedor. Tomó uno, lo encendió y dio una larga pitada.

—Ok. Bueno, ¿y adonde irán? —su voz salió tranquila, a pesar del caos que tenía dentro suyo.

—Lo más probable que a Gingletown —¡joder! Eso quedaba como a novecientos kilómetros—. Los de la minera dijeron que iban a recomendarnos, allá están por abrir una nueva excavación, van a probar de encontrar otros minerales.

El mecánico asintió, mientras se mordía el labio y seguía tragando en seco.

—Qué bien. Me alegro que puedan seguir trabajando. Sí.

El geólogo lo miraba como si esperara otra respuesta de su parte, ¿qué otra cosa podría decirle si ya estaba todo decidido? Se tragó todas las palabras que se había estado guardando. La bocina sonando afuera los hizo virar la cabeza.

—Ahí llegó Armin —habló el más alto caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla se giró para mirar a Levi que estaba tomando otra calada del cigarrillo—. Bueno, gracias por todo. Adiós.

No pudo responderle, solo puso el seguro una vez que Eren se fue, y luego de apagar el cigarro se fue a tirar a su cama, a enrollarse como un pionono mientras se permitía llorar nuevamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rubio mirando a Eren.

—Sí, Fredy fue un idiota y Levi estaba allí con Monique, la hija de Charles, así que me terminó dando una mano porque yo daba asco de borracho. ¿Linda historia, eh?

—Oh, lamento que haya terminado así tu noche, pero… ¿por qué no te llevó a casa?

—¡Dios! —habló tapándose la cara—. Yo se lo pedí, Armin. Ah, quería estar con él, aunque solo fuera tenerlo cerca.

—Y él aceptó —Eren asintió—. Tal vez no todo está terminado entre ustedes, ¿no crees?

Eren se arremolinó en el asiento y no dijo nada más.

—X—X—X—X—X

La semana pasó lenta, normal y aburrida. Ya estaban iniciando las clases en la ciudad, por lo cual los trabajos escaseaban durante ese mes. Por lo general Levi aprovechaba para hacer inventario, cobranzas atrasadas, buscar ofertas y acondicionar el taller.

—Las bujías que mandaron no eran las que había pedido —se quejaba mientras hablaba por el inalámbrico—. Escucha Roberto, no vengas a darme clases de mecánica a mí, tengo la factura donde claramente dice que serían seis pares de cromados y éstas son las simples. ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? Te compro hace dos años, jamás te he fallado con un pago, cabrón. ¿Por unas putas bujías vas a tirar por la borda a uno de tus mejores clientes? ¡Que te follen, imbécil! —y cortó.

Hanji lo miró enarcando una ceja mientras limpiaba unos transistores.

—Estás insoportable.

—Estoy reclamando lo justo, estos cabrones creen que pueden enviar lo que se les venga en gana.

—Levi.

—¡Levi un carajo!

—Estás agresivo, amigo —el mecánico suspiró y aceptó que se había ido un poco de boca—. Solo ve y dile que no quieres que se vaya.

—Deja el tema en paz por un puto día, Han. No toda mi vida se resume a una mala relación. Y de todas maneras él ya decidió qué hacer, ¿de qué me sirve hablarlo, ah? No va a cambiar en nada, solo nos traerá confusión y problemas, porque al final del día no soy lo que él espera.

—Tú crees que siempre tienes todas las respuestas, eso pasa. Oh, mira, hablando de Roma.

Levi abrió grande los ojos al ver que Eren estacionaba frente al taller su Ford Focus blanco. Apenas se entró los demás se acercaron a saludar.

—Li, me voy a buscar los repuestos del transporte —dijo Moblit tomando las llaves de su auto.

—Me voy 10 minutos al correo —agregó Gunter mientras se iba con Moblit—, ¿lo recuerdas, no? Tengo que ir a buscar esa encomienda que me pidió mi madre, te lo dije ayer, no demoro.

—Me estoy cagando, ya vuelvo —largó Hanji sin pudor alguno, mientras se agarraba la panza y enfilaba hacia el baño. Levi rodó los ojos y se acercó al geólogo.

—Hola, Eren.

—Hola, parece que están todos muy ocupados hoy.

—Sí, eso parece. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí, mañana nos vamos a un viaje de campo y la verdad me preocupa el auto, está haciendo unos sonidos raros cada vez que agarro una curva.

—Ok, vamos a ver —se acercaron al auto y Levi hizo una revisión rápida del motor pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar—. Será mejor que manejes un poco para que escuche ese ruido del que hablas.

Subieron al auto y fueron a hacerlo rodar un rato. Efectivamente en las curvas se escuchaba como si algo hiciera fricción por debajo.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Eren mirándolo de reojo.

—Bien, bastante ocupado, oh, ahí está de nuevo, sí, ya veo. ¿Y tú?

—También, están abriendo una nueva veta en el salar del hombre muerto, no me gusta ir allí, es demasiada altura y siempre me descompone.

—Ajo, traga dos dientes de ajos enteros, como pastillas antes de viajar, te ayudará. Créeme, y no te dará mal aliento ni nada, es un remedio casero.

—Genial, voy a probarlo, no es nada lindo andar vomitando cada hora.

—Sí, son las correas, vamos al taller y te diré como solucionarlo.

Volvieron al negocio y Levi le explicó a Eren que sería sencillo cambiar las correas, pero necesitarían al menos una tarde completa.

—También deberías cambiarle las llantas, mira lo lisas que están, con suerte te van a aguantar unos cuatrocientos kilómetros antes de deshacerse a pedazos. Y esa de atrás le falta aire, está muy chata. Creo que puedo ofrecerte un juego a mitad de precio, deja que me fije en el depósito.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

—Si no pueden pagarlas ahora no importa, me traes después.

Mientras entraban el celular de Eren comenzó a sonar, número desconocido. Frunció el ceño, esto se estaba volviendo molesto. Atendió.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola, quién es? —una suave respiración era todo lo que se escuchaba del otro lado—. Hijo de puta, ya déjame en paz —habló por lo bajo al ver que Levi entraba al depósito. Cortó y lo siguió.

Esto ya no era nada gracioso, empezaba a sentirse incómodo y algo temeroso.

—Sí, efectivamente me quedan dos juegos. Si me lo dejas ahora creo que antes de las cinco ya podría tenértelo listo, incluso te cambiaría las llantas.

—De acuerdo hazlo, pero dime cuanto es, tenemos algo de dinero ahorrado.

—Déjame ver —dijo anotando en una libreta—. Más o menos unos ciento cincuenta dólares.

—Ah, está bien, te los traeré cuando lo retire.

—De acuerdo, me pondré a trabajar.

—Gracias, te veré a la tarde —Levi asintió y se hizo el de trabajar en su computadora. Hanji se apareció sigilosa por detrás y le apretó la cintura con sus dedos de alambre haciéndolo saltar—. ¡Idiota! Odio que hagas eso.

—Estabas tenso, cariño.

—Ya basta, ¿ok? Déjate de hacer la cupido porque no tiene sentido. Lo máximo que puede suceder es que terminemos como amigos.

—¿Eso está mal?

—No. Es mejor que nada, ya sabes que no me gusta quedar mal con mis… —hizo una pausa y la tristeza se notó en su mirada—. Voy a buscar unas correas al depósito, luego me ayudas a cambiarle las llantas.

Eren pasó por el supermercado para buscar algunas cosas de las góndolas. Tal vez fueran ideas suyas pero desde que los mensajes y las llamadas se habían incrementado se sentía bastante observado. A cada momento miraba alrededor, o se fijaba si había algún auto siguiéndolo. Tenía una leve sospecha de lo que podía estar sucediendo y solo esperaba que no fuera eso.

Pagó sus compras y tomó un taxi hasta su departamento. Armin y Jean iban a llegar al otro día, estaban en una convención cercana sobre Sistemas hídricos de riego en zonas de cultivos. Estaba por abrir la puerta pero se quedó helado mirando el estado de la misma.

Colgando del picaporte había varios preservativos usados y rotos, goteando lo que Eren supuso sería semen, y un charco seco sobre el suelo, que con seguridad sería la orina de alguien. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, mientras las llaves tintineaban en sus manos.

Esta vez llamó a la policía, estaba seguro que esto era demasiado turbio para poder manejarlo solo. Fue humillante, aunque le tomaron declaración se notaba que no le ponían la seriedad adecuada, como si se tratara de una estúpida broma. Recordó cuando quiso denunciar a Tobías por esa vez que le había pegado fuerte. Los policías se reían a su alrededor mientras que el que redactaba la denuncia intentaba estoicamente no largar una carcajada. Tenía un diente roto y un ojo morado, la remera rasgada, y ellos sólo se reían. No volvió a denunciarlo, pues sabía que era en vano.

Una vez adentro trabó todas las persianas y ventanas, trabó la puerta y puso una silla contra la misma, se fue a su cuarto con una navaja en el bolsillo. Era revivir todas esas viejas heridas, no quería volver a pasar por eso. Y aunque sus amigos vinieran, no sabía si se sentiría mejor, porque ponerlos en peligro no era una opción, sabía de lo que era capaz ese tipo cuando su mente se retorcía. Se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos. Su celular vibró, un nuevo mensaje.

 _—Te gustaron mis regalos, amor? Nos veremos pronto._

Se largó a llorar asustado, envolviéndose en las mantas y tiritando. En algún punto se durmió, se despertó con el sonido de una llamada entrante. Era Levi.

—¿Eren?

—Ho-hola, ¡Dios! ¿Qué hora es?

—Son casi las seis, estamos por cerrar, quería saber si ibas a venir a buscar tu auto, ya está listo, te mandé mensajes pero no me respondiste.

—Oh, jo-joder. No me dí cuenta, me quedé dormido —Eren sintió el fuerte aguacero contra su ventana.

—Ni modo, si quieres le digo a Hanji que te lo acerque, puede ir Moblit en su auto y luego ellos se vuelven juntos, con esta lluvia no vas a encontrar ningún taxi disponible.

—Ah, gracias, sería genial, pero… ¿po-podrías venir tú?

—¿Yo? Pero yo no puedo manejar Eren, tengo la licencia revocada, ¿recu-

— _Enano nadie va a estar patrullando las calles con este diluvio, ve de una vez_ —escuchó a Hanji hablando cerca de donde estaba Levi. El mecánico tapó el auricular un momento pero se lo escuchó perfectamente.

 _—¿Te puedes dejar de meter en conversaciones ajenas, carajo?_

 _—Nos vamos, Li, llévale el auto a Eren, adiós._

 _—¿Gunter tú también? ¡Carajo, que no se puede con ustedes!_ —luego retomó la conversación—. De acuerdo, me arriesgaré a que me metan preso.

—Oh, no Levi, no sabía que era tan serio, no quiero ponerte en aprietos.

—Sólo bromeo, bobo. Esos adefesios deben estar apoltronados en su guarida, son alérgicos al agua. No te preocupes, te lo llevo, pero me vas a tener que aguantar hasta que pare el agua así luego me llevas o me pido un taxi.

—Con todo gusto. Gracias, Levi, te espero —cortó la comunicación y suspiró aliviado, en verdad no quería estar solo. Se estiró para prender el velador, pero aparentemente no había electricidad, puta suerte.

Se sentó en el sillón del living, con un par de velas prendidas y una linterna en la mano por las dudas. Tenían una luz de emergencia pero no estaba seguro donde la habían guardado. Su celular estaba con la batería a la mitad.

La primera vez que lo golpeó Tobías fue después de uno de sus recitales, estaba eufórico, además de haber consumido algo de éxtasis y vodka. Le gritó por casi una hora, acusándolo de coquetear con el baterista, al que echó al día siguiente. Eren estaba confundido, no entendía de donde había sacada una idea tan descabellada, Edward ni siquiera era gay. Trató de razonar con él, pero estaba enfurecido, fuera de sus cabales. Primero le dio una feroz cachetada que lo hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo, luego lo zamarroneó del cabello hasta arrancarle unos cuantos, solo cuando lo vió llorar desconsolado se frenó. Lo abrazó y le pidió disculpas, le dijo que era su culpa por ser tan lindo. ¿Por qué lo perdonó esa vez? El primer perdón fue el inicio de un infierno que solo se fue incrementando más y más.

 _"Él me ama, es solo un poco celoso",_ solía justificarlo las primeras veces ante sus amigos, amigos que tuvo de que dejar de ver por supuesto. Su madre había hablado varias veces con él, incluso le prohibió que lo llevara a casa. _"¿Lo ves? Ellos solo quieren separarnos, mi amor",_ solía susurrarle mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba, _"pero no los necesitamos, mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, es más que suficiente, eres mi vida entera"._

Ahora se sentía tan sucio al recordar esas palabras y más que nada el haberlas creído. El día que Armin lo fue a buscar al hospital entendió que no iba a detenerse hasta matarlo. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando la policía lo sacó del patio de su casa. Hacía dos años, luego se fue del pueblo, por su profesión y porque quería alejarse de él, que le perdiera el rastro. Ahora todos sus miedos volvían con la fuerza de cien huracanes.

Los fuertes golpes a la puerta lo hicieron saltar en su asiento. Con la navaja en una mano se acercó a la puerta tragando en seco.

—¡¿Quién es?!

—Eren, soy yo, ábreme —soltó un suspiro y abrió las trabas. Levi venía goteando un poco.

—Oh, estás mojado, ya te traigo una toalla —avisó mientras cerraba de nuevo con pasador y seguro.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas a alguien más? —preguntó el mecánico sacudiendo la cabeza, traía unas bolsas blancas en la mano que dejó en la cocina.

Luego de secarse un poco y sentarse en el living, Eren recibió las llaves y le alcanzó el dinero.

—No, está bien, corre por cuenta de la casa —le dijo el otro.

—Oh, no, por favor, es mucho dinero.

—No te preocupes, no es la gran cosa, en serio. Lo necesitarás cuando viajes. ¿Tus amigos?

—En una convención de la capital, deberían llegar mañana.

—¿Estás bien? Estás un poco pálido ¿Siquiera comiste algo hoy? —Eren negó con la cabeza, tenía el estómago comprimido, Levi hizo una mueca de disgusto y se puso de pie para traer las bolsas—. Comida china, no pude resistirme, me fascina, traje dos porciones. Están calientes.

Le acercó uno de los empaques y Eren sonrió por primera vez más relajado. Comieron en silencio mientras el agua arreciaba afuera.

—Ah, estaba muy buena —agradeció el geólogo, Levi bostezó.

—¿Y qué sucede? ¿Te dan miedo los cortes de luz? Vamos, Eren, sé que hay algo que te incomoda.

—Está bien, te contaré —aceptó yendo a sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá donde estaba Levi—. ¿Recuerdas que te conté ligeramente sobre un ex novio que tocaba en una banda? Bueno, desde hace unas semanas empecé a recibir mensajes muy extraños de números desconocidos. Y los estuve bloqueando, pero no pararon, al menos una o dos veces al día. Luego empezaron a llamarme y bueno hoy —se refregó los brazos frunciendo el ceño—. Cuando llegué había un espectáculo muy asqueroso en la puerta, llamé a la policía, sobre aquel panel está la denuncia. Estoy un poco asustado, ¿sabes?

—¡Joder! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Eren? Esto es muy serio, ¿estás seguro que es él?

—No tengo pruebas, pero mi instinto me dice que sí. Los policías… no me dieron mucha seguridad.

—No quiero decepcionarte más, pero aquí y en todos lados son una mierda. Ok, vamos a hacer esto —dijo girándose y revolviendo en su mochila, luego trajo un par de cosas—. Esto es un gas pimienta, pinté aquí abajo con esmalte para saber rápido donde está el pico, toma, tenlo siempre, siempre a mano, a menos que sea el increíble Hulk, una buena rociada en el hocico y lo vas a tener vomitando y revolviéndose en su propia mierda. Luego, este es mi preferido, es un taser.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Eren acercándose al aparato negro que parecía una especie de radio antigua mirándola desde afuera.

—Es un arma de electrochoque —Eren abrió grande sus ojos—. ¿Qué? Esos cabrones merecen esto, créeme. Aprietas aquí, ¿lo ves?, se abre el gancho y entonces se lo encajas en cualquier lado, las bolas y el cuello son los mejores, quedará retorciéndose como pescados por un buen rato.

—¿De dónde conseguiste estas cosas? ¿No son ilegales, acaso?

—Me las vendió un policía, quédatelos, tengo otro par en casa, jamás salgo sin ellos. Aunque nunca he estrenado el taiser, con mis puños es suficiente.

—No te andas con vueltas, ¿eh?

—Eren, la gente mala no merece compasión, ¿acaso ese hijo de puta está pensando en todo el dolor y daño que te está causando? Ese tipo se cree dueño de tu vida, hay que enseñarle a no meterse contigo. Una vez que le patees las bolas y le ropas un par de huesos, la pensará dos veces antes de hacer el bravo. Con los cabrones, sin compasión.

Eren comenzó a reírse y Levi sonrió.

—Tienes razón, de alguna manera siempre dejé que me intimidara, fue despojándome de todas mis seguridades y luego simplemente me sentí como un ratón acorralado.

—Te entiendo. A mi… me atacaron entre tres. Claro que no tenía todo el entrenamiento que tengo ahora, ni los músculos, así que a pesar de que me defendí y repartí algunos golpes fui una presa relativamente fácil —Eren escuchaba atentamente—. Oh, y escucha esto, mi mejor amigo de casi toda la vida, de casi cinco años, la persona en la que más confiaba, con la que comía a diario, salíamos los fines de semana, al que incluso llamé mi hermano, bueno, él me entregó a ellos.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

—El idiota se me confesó y quedó tan dolido con mi rechazo que no dudó en llevarme a la boca del lobo. Jamás hubiera creído que alguien podía ser así de perverso. Como sea, estos tres hijos de puta, con ese idiota al que le partí la cara y el vidrio del auto esa vez que salimos, como líder, lo planearon todo. Me acorralaron, me pegaron bastante y no sé, sólo Dios sabe cómo pude huir de ahí. Estoy seguro que si no podía huir me hubieran matado, no iban a dejarme salir con vida.

Eren estaba en shock, nunca se había imaginado lo que Levi había tenido que pasar.

—Pero, salí vivo, me recuperé, entrené, y la próxima vez que me crucé con Cold le tuvieron que reconstruir la mandíbula y la nariz. No me arrepiento ni un poco. ¿Puedes creer que los malditos policías llegaron a tiempo esa vez? Porque de seguro yo no iba a detenerme. Por eso me pusieron la orden de restricción. Estoy seguro que ese imbécil no intentará hacerle eso de nuevo a nadie.

—¡Joder! Eso fue muy intenso. Eres increíblemente fuerte.

—No lo sé, sólo sé que darme por vencido no está en mis planes, jamás. Si te das por vencido ellos tomarán todo lo que puedan de ti, no lo permitas, Eren. Lucha, lucha con uñas y dientes, lucha aunque sean el doble, el triple, aunque sean monstruosos, nunca dejes de luchar.

—¡Lo haré! —dijo con determinación y luego miró hacia las ventanas cerradas—. No parece que vaya a dejar de llover.

—Si quieres me quedo a acompañarte, este sofá es mullido, cobro ocho dólares la hora y un helado de pistacho.

—Mmm, ¿cinco dólares y una lata de cerveza?

—¿Tienes cartas españolas?

—Oh, ¿quieres perder tu dignidad?

—Mira nada más como el ratón se hace el gallito, trae esas cartas, cariño, veremos quién pierde la dignidad primero.

Comenzaron a jugar y bromear, mientras tomaban un poco de cerveza. Eren se olvidó completamente de su problema anterior, y se permitió reír un buen rato. Cuando se hicieron cerca de las dos, ambos bostezaban bastante.

—Vamos a dormir —dijo Eren con cara somnolienta.

—Dame una frazada y una almohada por lo menos —replicó Levi acomodando la basura que habían hecho y las cartas.

—Ya, ven y no te hagas el remilgado, además está inusualmente frío —habló Eren tomándolo de la muñeca y tirando de él, para llevarlo a su cuarto.

—Oye, por acostarme contigo te cobraré el doble —el geólogo se giró y lo miró sorprendido, Levi se puso colorado de inmediato—. No, espera, mal chiste, no quise decir acostarme contigo, es acostarme en tu cama —se corrigió, pero Eren comenzó a reírse y el ambiente se distendió—. Anotaré eso en mi agenda mental: "no hacer chistes sexuales frente a Eren".

—Haz los chistes que quieras, no son peores que los míos, o bueno tal vez sí.

Levi se sacó sus zapatos y medias, Eren le alcanzó un pijama.

—No, deja me acostaré así, me quedan demasiados grandes y arrastro los pantalones.

—Pero es ropa de calle —se quejó.

—Uf, dame. Gírate, ¿quieres? Soy guardaespaldas, no stripper. Eren, estos pantalones tienen un estampado de ovejas, what the fuck?

—Otro regalo de mi madre, son calientes, no te quejes, apura, ven que la cama está fría.

Levi se metió entre las colchas y Eren le puso sus fríos pies sobre los suyos.

—¡Ay, carajo! ¡Estás helado, hijo de puta! ¡Suéltame!

—Ya, cállate o no te pagaré nada.

—Esto es explotación, ¡explotación! ¿Por qué no usas un par de medias, joder?

—Ahora te tengo a ti, no las necesito.

—¡Ja! Y después dices que no te caliento… —susurró por lo bajo Levi.

—Ok, ese, fue un terrible chiste —amonestó Eren. Luego de algunos segundos en silencio, el de ojos verdes puso su mano en el hombro de Levi tirando levemente para que se girara. Todo estaba oscuro, apenas se notaban sus perfiles—. Oye, gracias por quedarte conmigo, me siento seguro teniéndote cerca.

—De nada, me gusta cuidarte —Levi contuvo la respiración cuando sintió la mano de Eren acariciando su mejilla, un simple roce y su corazón estaba a un paso de salirse de su pecho.

Dudó unos segundos pero finalmente estiró su mano para hacer lo mismo, Eren giró su rostro sutilmente y besó su palma con suavidad. Levi se mordió el labio, a la mierda el recato, se acercó palpando con sus manos, hasta estar seguro de donde estaban sus labios y lo besó sin poder aguantarse más. Una explosión de adrenalina lo contaminó de inmediato, mientras sentía que el más alto le correspondía con el mismo amor. Ah, podría derretirse ahora mismo entre sus brazos.

Le besó todo su bello rostro, desde la frente hasta el mentón para luego unir sus bocas de nuevo.

—Levi —escuchar su voz ronca por el momento, hizo que todo se retorciera dentro suyo.

—Eren —le habló despacio abrazándolo con fuerza—, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que te alejes, sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero nunca me perdonaré si no te lo digo. Te necesito en mi vida, aunque seamos amigos, no importa, te necesito.

Sus narices se refregaron y sintió que el rostro de Eren estaba húmedo. Se sintió mal de hacerle eso, no debería haberlo dicho, fue lo que pensó con pesar.

—Y-yo… yo me siento igual, Le-Levi.

Un ruido de algo quebrándose los alertó, el mecánico se sentó de inmediato.

—¿Qu-qué fue e-eso? —preguntó Eren.

—Ssshh —lo silenció Levi que se puso de pie de inmediato y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Levi?

—Viene del balcón —le habló entre susurros—. Eren, llama a la policía, ahora, traba la puerta y no salgas hasta que lleguen.

—¡No, espera! —pero el hombre ya se había perdido hacia afuera, buscó torpemente su celular y le hizo caso.

Levi caminó por el pasillo a oscuras, escuchando el ruido de la lluvia, alguien estaba en el balcón, no había duda, y estaba tratando de abrir la mampara. Estaba todo oscuro y se acercó cauteloso Una figura negra completamente empapada, intentaba ingresar. Tanteó lo primero que encontró a mano, no supo si era un florero o una lámpara.

La figura rompió el vidrio y sacó la traba, abriéndose paso al interior.

—¡Levi! —gritó Eren al ver como la figura se le iba encima al mecánico.

El más bajo le rompió el artefacto en la cabeza al otro antes de que pudiera derribarlo, lastimándose la mano en el impacto. La figura, chorreando agua, con un pasamontañas en la cabeza y unos reflejos extremadamente rápidos, tacleó a Eren arrojándolo al piso. Levi se enredó en los pantalones pero pudo llegar para darle una buena patada en el abdomen, claro que sin zapatos y en la oscuridad no logró hacerle el daño que esperaba.

Eren tosía, no sabía lo que ese gigante le había hecho, pero lo defendería a como diera lugar. La figura se le plantó enfrente y trató de darle un puñetazo, Levi lo agarró rápidamente de la muñeca y lo atrajo contra su torso en un ágil movimiento y comenzó a darle rodillazos, alcanzó a atinarle dos antes de que lo agarrara de la otra pierna y lo tirara al suelo.

—¡No jodas más! —le gritó el atacante a Levi, mientras le asentaba una buena trompada en la boca del estómago dejándolo sin aire.

Rápidamente lo tomó de una pierna y lo arrastró hacia el balcón, con claras intenciones de tirarlo por el balcón, pero Levi logró trepársele encima y lo mordió con saña en el cuello, el tipo largó un alarido y lo empujó contra la pared, golpeándolo. Levi atenazó su cintura con sus piernas y comenzó a aplicarle una llave de asfixia con sus brazos por debajo de la quijada. El hombre comenzó a chillar suplicando por aire, mientras se movía erráticamente por el balcón, la lluvia empapándolos.

Levi lo soltó e golpe al sentir como una filosa cuchilla se le incrustaba en el abdomen, cayó sentado en el piso mientras se apretaba sobre la herida de la que empezaba a manar profusa sangre.

—¡Cabrón, muérete de una vez! —gritó el delincuente mientras levantaba el cuchillo ensangrentado y se le iba encima, pero Eren lo empujó con inusitada fuerza, golpeándolo contra la baranda y haciendo que cayera finalmente.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo seis metros abajo, ya que estaban en un segundo piso. Cuando miró a Levi se le congeló el alma. Empapado, en el suelo, sosteniéndose la herida de la que seguía saliendo sangre.

—¡Dios, no, no! ¡Levi! —Lo levantó entre sus brazos y lo llevó adentro rápidamente—. ¡No te mueras, Dios, no!

—¡Eren! ¡EREN! Tra-trae una toalla, a-ahora —le pidió hablando dificultosamente. Estaba en shock, pero trataba de pensar con frialdad.

Ya con la toalla en mano se apretó contra la herida, tratando de evitar que más sangre se perdiera, dolía como los mil demonios, sin dudas le había tocado algo importante adentro.

—¡Levi! —Eren lloraba asustado.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo, estaré bien.

—¡Policía del condado, abran! —sintieron las voces provenir de afuera y Eren fue a abrirles de inmediato.

—¡Una ambulancia, por favor, hay un herido! —fue lo primero que dijo, mientras las linternas de los federales apuntaban a su rostro aflijido.

.

By Luna de Acero… intrigada…


	15. Amor sin destino

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. (Llora) Se me acabaron las vacaciones, maldición, y encima me la pasé llevando de médico en médico a mis hijos por diversas razones, cuidando la casa de una amiga, así que al final, ni pude actualizar ni finalizar los fanfics que tenía (llora de nuevo). Bueno, como sea, haré lo que pueda, de la mejor manera que me salga.

Les traigo el nuevo cap, espero les guste y lo disfruten, si es así, ya saben que un review me hace muy feliz o un precioso comentario.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, un poco de sentimientos sad y angustiantes, algo de lime, pero definitivamente tiene contenifo R18. Aquí necesito hacer una salvedad muy, muy importante: ABRAN SU MENTE, no juzguen de plano los pensamientos de Eren, todos hemos sido (somos) prejuiciosos con determinadas cosas, y a veces de la boca para afuera podemos decir mucho pero sólo nosotros conocemos nuestros verdaderos pensamientos, así que no lo tiren a matar, traten de comprender, ¿ok?

Bueno ahora sí, a leer. GRACIAS A TODAS LAS BELLAS PERSONITAS QUE ME ESCRIBEN Y ME DEJAN SUS FANTÁSTICOS REVIEWS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

* * *

.

.

 ** _"Nadie puede ser esclavo de su identidad: cuando surge una posibilidad de cambio, hay que cambiar"._**

 ** _Elliot Gould_**

.

.

—¡Hijo! —Kuchel tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios temblorosos mientras sus ojos botaban lágrimas de felicidad y angustia, porque efectivamente su corazón era una amalgama de sensaciones que pasaban de uno a otro extremo.

Levi la observó algo embotado entre los sedantes y los antibióticos. Le ardía levemente el estómago, había salido de la cirugía de urgencia hacía un par de horas y estaba retomando la conciencia de su cuerpo y mente. Tenía una canalización de oxígeno en sus fosas nasales, el tórax vendado y don sueros inyectados en su otro brazo. Luego de sonreírle débilmente a su madre, giró torpemente la cabeza para observar todo alrededor.

—Te operaron, la cirujana dijo que ya estabas fuera de peligro. ¡Dios! Fue la peor noche de toda mi vida —habló entrecortadamente, entre suspiros e hipos a causa de haber llorado. Levi trató de secarle las lágrimas con los dedos, aunque no logró gran cosa, todavía su cuerpo estaba algo adormilado.

—Hey —la voz le salió algo endeble y opaca—, estoy bien, mamá. ¿Eren?

—Está afuera, en la sala de espera, ¿quieres que lo llame?

—¿Él… está bien?

—Sí, un poco asustado, hasta hace una hora atrás el detective que mandaron a investigar estuvo hablando con él. Un hombre pesado que no paraba de hacer preguntas, él pobre de Eren estaba blanco como un papel. Lo obligué a tomar un chocolate caliente y ponerse abrigo. Sus amigos lo llamaron, creo que van a llegar en la mañana, está agotado, pobrecito.

—Di-dile que vaya a… descansar, mmm, estoy bien. El tipo… el del-delincuente…

—Oh, bueno, eso, parece por lo que escuché que cayó del balcón, pero no lo encontraron, igual están rastrillando toda la zona. Hablaron con todos los vecinos, incluso mandaron patrullas del pueblo vecino, aunque intente escapar lo van a atrapar, estoy segura. Déjame que le avise a Eren, estaba tan preocupado, pasó una muy mala noche y no se despegó de mi lado hasta hace unos momentos que pude pasar a verte. No hables demasiado, eso pidió la doctora —Levi asintió, se sentía cansado, pero también necesitaba confirmar que el geólogo estuviera sano y salvo, no que dudara de la palabra de su madre, pero una confirmación visual lo ayudaría definitivamente.

Kuchel se puso de pie, mirando a cada momento hacia la camilla, para salir y buscar a Eren. Al cabo de algunos minutos lo vió ingresar, sus preciosos ojos adornados con leves ojeras y algo rojos, el cabello despeinado, algo de barro en los pantalones y una leve palidez poco habitual. Caminó presuroso hasta Levi y se sentó en la silla a su lado, tomó su mano de la misma manera que hiciera su madre anteriormente. ¿Por qué lo miraban como si estuviera a punto de morir?

—¡Lo siento tanto! —le largó apesumbrado.

—Shh, tranquilo. Estoy bien.

—Casi te mata… ¡bastardo enfermo!

Levi quiso incorporarse para abrazarlo, pero una dolorosa punzada lo hizo desistir, por lo que quitó su mano y acarició la desgarbada cabellera castaña.

—Pero n-no lo hizo, y estoy feliz de que… estés bien.

—¡Tuve tanto miedo! Pensé que te perdería.

—Yerba mala, nu-nunca muere —le sonrió lo mejor que pudo para tratar de sacarlo de ese estado depresivo, logró que le devolviera una tibia sonrisa.

—Tú nunca aprendes, ¿cierto? Simplemente te arrojas al peligro sin pensarlo.

—Al contrario… pensé muy bien, no me arrepiento de nada.

Una enfermera entró al recinto acaparando la atención de ambos.

—Señor Ackerman —dijo con seriedad—, por favor, evite hablar, su herida está cicatrizando, no es bueno que entre aire a su estómago, ya que la puñalada recibida ha dañado parte de su aparato digestivo. Ya todo ha sido saturado y la cirugía ha sido un éxito, pero debe cuidarse mucho las próximas 72 horas. En un momento vendrá la cirujana a hacer el control correspondiente.

—No se preocupe, me aseguraré que cumpla con lo indicado —agregó Eren mirando a Levi con cariño. Luego de los chequeos y un cambio de suero, la enfermera se retiró.

—Voy a cuidarte —le susurró al mecánico, Levi iba a decir que mejor se cuidaba él que parecía un zombie, pero Eren colocó sus largos dedos sobre sus labios—. No —le pidió con suavidad. El otro asintió y largó un suspiro corto.

Levi estuvo internado por cuatro días más, hasta que pudo comer sólidos y moverse con mayor libertad. Estaba medicado y debía ir a control a diario, pero afortunadamente podían decir que estaba completamente fuera de peligro de infección.

No dejaron que se acercara al taller por la siguiente semana. A Eren le dieron unos días en su trabajo, por lo que pudo pasar mucho tiempo con él que ya podía hablar sin que eso le produjera dolor.

—Me quedará una fea cicatriz —dijo el mecánico mientras Eren vendaba su definido torso—. Tal vez me haga un tatuaje encima —agregó casual.

—¿Qué te tatuarías?

—Mmm… un perro doberman —le dijo mirándolo sin expresión alguna, Eren se detuvo un momento a observarlo.

—Genial, un perro doberman comiendo chocolates y un gato muerto al lado —replicó Eren serio.

—Gracias a Dios no te dedicas a la comedia, te morirías de hambre.

—Ni tu a cuidar mascotas —se miraron y echaron a reír sin poder aguantarse. Levi se tiró de espaldas en su cama con cuidado.

—¡Ah, hijo de puta! No me hagas reír así que me duelen los puntos.

—Cómo si te estuviera obligando. Tal vez deberías tatuarte "Eren" —el más alto se acostó a su lado de costado, observándolo detalladamente. Levi enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, tienes razón "Eren puto", eso estaría bien —rieron un poco más y luego Levi suspiró quedo—. Joder, tengo hambre, estoy hasta la coronilla de comer purés, quiero una buena hamburguesa grasienta, con queso chedar y gaseosa con azúcar.

—No falta mucho, dijeron que el viernes ya podrías comer eso, son solo dos días. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Para ser honesto, bastante bien, excepto una que otra puntada cuando me muevo o me río. ¡Carajo! Quiero volver al taller. Hanji me contó que entraron cuatro autos para reparaciones y mantenimiento, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí.

—Oh, me siento ofendido —expresó con fingida molestia.

—No me refería a tu compañía, pero necesito volver a mis actividades, el gymnasio…

—Oye, no te exaltes, dijeron que tenías que hacer reposo, y que debes retomar con actividades no tan extremas. Ese es el precio por hacerte el héroe.

—¡Joder! Debes ser la víctima más desagradecida de todo el jodido planeta —lo regañó mientras estampaba su puño contra su pecho con algo de fuerza, el geólogo gruñó dolorido.

—Disculpa, pero creo que al final YO fui el que te salvó.

—No mames, lo tenía controlado, solo me tomó desprevenido con ese cuchillo, pero iba a ponerme de pie y le rompía la madre.

—Hablando de desagradecidos… —Eren acarició las hebras de cabello negro que caían a los costados de la frente de Levi, su cuerpo naturalmente se inclinó hacia él, el mecánico no tuvo que girar su rostro para darse cuenta de las intenciones del otro, por lo que se giró del lado contrario y despacio (por que incorporarse dolía bastante), se puso de pie y se alejó.

—Bueno, voy a cocinar algo o moriremos de hambre, no te preocupes, serán costeletas para ti, pero con el maldito puré.

Eren se sentó, lo había notado antes, Levi rehuía de él. Y aunque se moría de ganas de besarlo, tampoco era justo avanzar porque habían cosas que no se habían resuelto del todo a fin de cuentas.

Kuchel les había dado alojamiento a él y sus amigos, de todas maneras la casa era grande. Hasta que no resolvieran lo de encontrar a Tobías, ella les pidió que por seguridad aceptaran su oferta. Decidieron que lo harían, y en dos días habían mudado casi todas sus cosas. De todas maneras a fin de mes iba a terminarse el contrato de alquiler. Lo que le recordó que también se terminaba el período de trabajo en la minera "Campo Sagrado".

Armin, precavido como siempre, ya había hablado con los jefes y casi arreglado el traslado al otro distrito. Sin embargo Eren sentía que no quería irse aún. Pero también estaba el tema de la incompatibilidad con el cuerpo de Levi, su corazón sufría terriblemente. Lo miró alejarse y sintió un tirón de pura angustia atravesándole el pecho. ¿Qué haría ahora? No tenía motivos para quedarse… bueno sí tenía uno, era Levi. Ese menudo hombre había arriesgado su propia vida por ponerlo a salvo. ¿Acaso había acto de amor más grande que ese?

—¡Hey! —le habló Levi que estaba por salir de su cuarto para ir a la casa—, ¿tu culo pesa tanto que no puedes levantarte para ayudar a un herido? ¡Joder!

Eren sonrió con algo de melancolía y se puso en marcha para ayudarlo. Mientras caminaba detrás de su figura, fue dándose cuenta de que no faltaba casi nada de tiempo para que ellos partieran a trabajar en otro lugar. ¿No volvería a verlo? Su angustia crecía y crecía.

El fin de semana se hizo algo de tiempo para salir con Armin. Pasarse todo el día encerrado no ayudaba en absoluto, y Levi había hecho planes con sus amigos, por lo que decidió que era hora de que tuvieran algo de tiempo a solas con el rubio.

Fueron a almorzar a un restaurante local muy pintoresco, y luego hicieron sobremesa en una librería, para terminar tomando un helado mientras caminaban por la plaza. A lo lejos pudieron ver como Levi caminaba al lado de Petra, charlando animadamente. Eren sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón. Armin lo miró de reojo y le dio un sorbo a su fresca agua saborizada.

—No quise tocar el tema porque tú no mencionaste nada —comenzó Armin—, pero creo que necesitas hablar al respecto ¿o no?

—No tiene caso hablar —dijo visiblemente afectado.

—Bueno, yo no digo que el sexo no sea importante en una pareja, porque, lo es, pero no pensaron en, no sé, ¿darse un tiempo, ver si hay alternativas para solucionar… lo que sea que haya que solucionar? Digo, no soy un experto en el tema, pero él se preocupa por ti, y tú quieres que esté a tu lado, ambos sufren tanto, Eren.

—Es mi culpa —dijo completamente mortificado, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de pesar—. Él es tan… genial y maravilloso, pero mi cuerpo, simplemente no puedo —se pasó una mano por el rostro, completamente molesto por la situación.

Armin comió un caramelo y miró hacia el cielo unos momentos.

—Ok, te lo voy a decir. Estuve pensando acerca de ustedes en estos días. Y se me ocurrió algo, ¿nunca pensaste en mirar videos porno de personas transgénero? Corrección, de hombres transgénero mejor dicho.

Eren lo miró un poco asustado.

—¿Qué? ¿Siquiera existen videos de ese tipo de personas?

—¡Eren! —exclamó Armin con tono de regaño—. ¡Por supuesto que existen! El universo del porno tiene tantas, pero taaaantas variantes, que no creo que pudiera enumerarlas a todas siquiera. Escucha, no seas tan prejuicioso, solo piensa y reflexiona un poco. Qué tal, si te das una oportunidad, y simplemente pruebas si puedes, aunque sea mirar, a un hombre transgénero teniendo sexo con otro hombre. No digo que vaya a funcionar, pero tal vez, si te… no sé, acostumbras a ver cómo es el cuerpo de una persona transgénero, paulatinamente ese rechazo corporal que tienes se vaya disipando.

—¿De dónde sacaste una idea tan extraña, Armin?

—De mi cabeza, te dije que estuve pensando en formas de ayudarlos, me pareció lo más natural y lógico. Ahora, si realmente no puedes siquiera mirar el cuerpo desnudo de uno de ellos, bueno, supongo que no tiene caso seguir intentando.

—Joder, siento escalofríos de solo pensar en buscar ese tipo de material.

—Supongo que entonces no hay remedio —largó el rubio suspirando decepcionado.

—Está bien, yo, lo intentaré —habló Eren con determinación.

Su amigo era inteligente, no era un mal consejo. Pero ahora estaban en casa ajena, y sería complicado encontrar un momento de soledad para ponerse a investigar tal cosa.

El momento llegó mucho antes de lo que hubiera esperado, sucedió esa misma noche. Armin se fue a un evento de cómic y manga de una ciudad vecina, en realidad lo había invitado, pero no se sentía con ánimos de salir. No, digamos la verdad, Eren quería vigilar que Levi no saliera esa noche con Petra (cómo si pudiera evitarlo), y aunque no quería dejarlo solo, pudo más la ansiedad. Jean andaba desaparecido desde el viernes. Volvía esporádicamente a ducharse, cambiarse de ropa para volver a salir, seguramente se estaría viendo con alguien, pero en ese sentido Jean era una tumba, si no era algo serio jamás informaba de sus salidas o sus amantes ocasionales.

Eren le escribía whatsapp a Armin para saber cómo la estaba pasando. Le contó que se encontró con un grupo de fanáticos de Game of Thrones y que estaba fangirleando con ellos, le mandó algunas fotos del evento y Eren le pidió que le trajera un par de mangas. De tanto en tanto miraba por la ventana para ver la luz dentro de la pieza de Levi. Tenía las cortinas cerradas, por lo que no tenía idea lo que estaría haciendo, pero al menos sabía que estaba solo. ¿O Petra habría entrado por la puerta de calle que tenía ese sector? Suspiró y se sentó en su cama deprimido.

Estaba con unos pantalones de algodón negros y una sudadera bordó con letras blancas. Incluso una incipiente barba se le perfilaba sobre la mandíbula, y su pelo estaba un poco más largo de lo normal, sabía que se estaba descuidando, pero no tenía muchas ganas de arreglarse. De pronto recordó el consejo de su amigo, por lo que dudando un poco, decidió buscar su laptop, puso seguro en la habitación para evitar cualquier interrupción (además Kuchel seguramente estaba en la casa, lo que menos quería es que entrara y lo encontrara en un momento incómodo), y para mayor seguridad sacó sus auriculares y los conectó.

Primero estuvo dando un par de vueltas en Facebook e Instragram, como si no reuniera el coraje suficiente, hasta que abrió la ventana de búsqueda de Google. Se quedó en blanco unos momentos, decidió apretar el botón de "imágenes" y con algo de reticencia escribió: "hombres transgénero". Comenzó a ver, en su mayoría, fotos de "antes y después", de personas que habían iniciado su transición de cambio de género. Estaba muy impresionado con los cambios, era increíble lo muchísimo que podía cambiar la fisonomía de una persona por la acción de las hormonas.

Muchos eran increíblemente atractivos, debía aceptar eso, incluso muchos tenían físicos miles de veces mejor que el suyo propio. Luego de estar un buen rato mirando y mirando esas fotos, decidió dar un paso más. "Fotos de hombres transgénero desnudos". Se quedó un buen rato mirando la pantalla antes de darle enter.

—¡Joder, joder, joder! —Cerró los ojos inspiró y volvió a mirar con mayor atención.

Bueno, podía ver esas imágenes, no era tan terrible como había pensado. Pero era tan extraño, ver esos cuerpo increíblemente masculinos pero sin penes. Claro que en Google no iba a encontrar imágenes demasiado explícitas (y agradecía por ello), así que estaba bien con poder observar esos cuerpos. Estuvo casi media hora, pasando y repasando con sus ojos sus pieles, sus sonrisas, sus expresiones, y cuando se sintió un poco más confiado fue a lo siguiente: "videos porno de gente transgénero". Claro que lo primero que se encontró fue con un sinfín de videos de personas travestis, que no era lo que estaba buscando, por lo que luego de investigar sin éxito, puso algo más específico aún: "Videos porno de hombre trasgénero".

Ahí fue otra cosa completamente distinta. Aparecieron los videos de estos hombres al fin. Eren miró por encima durante más de una hora sin decidirse a abrir ninguno, mientras minimizaba la pantalla y ponía videos musicales en youtube, y luego volvía de nuevo a esa página. Al fin, apretó en uno. Pero bastó ver a la persona en cuestión desnuda que desistió de inmediato cerrando la página y bajando la tapa de la laptop.

Se fijó en la ventana, Levi seguía allí por lo visto y ya se estaba poniendo oscuro. Bajó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche fresca y volvió a su habitación, la casa estaba en silencio, al parecer Kuchel había salido o algo. Fumó un cigarro en la ventana, y al fin se armó de valor para volver otra vez a la búsqueda. Entró a otra página con similar contenido de videos.

Se lo pensó varias veces antes de dejar que su dedo apretara play a alguno de todos esos extraños videos porno. Pensar que estaba solo, con auriculares, y con la puerta con seguro, sin embargo tenía a su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Como si su madre le fuera a abrir la puerta en cualquier momento encontrándolo follando con alguien, así sentía la tensión y la adrenalina.

Decidió que empezaría por ver algunos de ellos interactuando solos, no estaba preparado para ver acción entre uno de ellos y un hombre, no aún. De manera que buscando y buscando, eligió un video donde aparecía un pelirrojo sonriendo. Le dio play.

Apareció entonces este hombre, algo peludo para su gusto, pero simpático y sonriente, hablando en inglés. Se presentaba como Harry, y comentaba sobre sus pasatiempos o algo parecido, sus colores favoritos y la mar en coche, Eren se mordía la uña del dedo gordo, nervioso. Adelantó un poco el video, en el minuto 5 el tipo seguía conversando a la cámara, pero ya sin camisa al menos.

Recién en minuto 7 fue cuando empezó a desprenderse el cinto, por alguna extraña razón el geólogo tenía a su corazón latiendo furiosamente, cuando el tipo quedó completamente desnudo, sintió una sensación entre repulsión y curiosidad absoluta. ¡Por todos los dioses, joder! No había parte de ese cuerpo que fuera ligeramente femenina, excepto por supuesto su jodida entrepierna. El hombre hablaba sonriendo y parecía estar muy cómodo así en su traje de Adán. Se sentó en un mullido sofá, subiendo sus talones al mismo con las piernas obscenamente abiertas, y Eren sintió que no le gustaba para nada, de manera que cerró el video.

Respiró un par de veces, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, quería largarse a llorar de la frustración. Realmente no podía continuar con esto. ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de verlos desnudos! Sin dudas su problema no tenía solución y sintió profundas ganas de largarse a llorar, ¿por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así? Habiendo tanto, pero tanto amor dentro de su corazón.

Inspiró de nuevo y entre lágrimas revisó los videos cuidadosamente. No podía ser que fuera de esa manera, y él no podía darse por vencido tan fácil. Continuó buscando, mirando el nombre de los videos y observando solo las figuras estáticas. ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Ese tipo tenía tetas, ¡y estaban caídas! Hizo una mueca de desagrado, sabía que la gravedad afectaba el cuerpo de las personas, ¿pero quién podía calentarse con algo así? Seguramente las tetas de su madre no serían tan feas… ¿Por qué putas estaba pensando en los senos de su madre, por Jesús, María y José? Se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras se le aflojaban más lágrimas y se mordía el labio a punto de entregarse a los brazos de una severa depresión, cuando de repente vió un chico muy parecido a Levi. Sus irises se quedaron estáticos acostumbrándose a la imagen.

En unos segundos ya había clicado para abrir el mismo. Bueno, al menos era atractivo de ver, como siempre, vestido. Era un chico que parecía bajito, la piel un poco más blanca que la de Levi, pelo negro retinto, corto, sin el característico corte militar del mecánico, nariz pequeña, ojos de brillante azul, boca de labios finos y rosados, con muchos piercings en una de sus orejas y un abridor pequeño en la otra. Tenía las uñas pintadas de negro, oh, punto a favor, ese detalle le gustó bastante. Sonreía casi tímidamente y al igual que el primero comenzaba hablando un poco de él, pero esta vez la imagen era de mejor calidad. Luego notó una voz de fondo, al parecer alguien haciéndole preguntas. El chico se rió candorosamente, se puso de pie y se sacó su remera blanca, tenía un hermoso cuerpo, no tenía músculos marcados como Levi, pero seguía siendo muy atractivo, eso sí se notaban unas finas, rojizas marcas debajo de los pectorales, probablemente de alguna cirugía de extracción de mamas. La verdad agradecía que Levi no las tuviera, sabía que en algunos casos eran necesarias, pero a decir verdad, estéticamente no eran muy agradables. Pero lo compensaba todo con su actitud entre tímida y adorable.

Otra vez se puso nervioso cuando el chico llevó su mano al cinto de sus pantalones, se relamió los labios sugestivamente mientras se lo desprendía y bajaba su bragueta. ¡Wow! Era bastante sensual, no sabía si era por el parecido con Levi o qué, pero era agradable de ver. Ahora notó que tenía un piercing de brillante metal en la lengua, ¡joder! Amaba esas perforaciones, le parecían increíblemente sexies. El chico jugueteó un poco tocando su torso y metiendo su pequeña mano dentro de sus pantalones, sacudiendo su cuerpo y arqueándose sensualmente. Bueno, esto estaba bien, no era desagradable en absoluto. Se giró dejando ver unos atractivos hoyuelos de Apolo en el inicio de sus nalgas y bajó su pantalón y la ropa interior de un solo tirón. Vaya, tenía un buen culo, no iba a negar eso. Giró su cabeza sonriendo con picardía a la cámara y terminó de sacarse la ropa, luego se giró tapando su entrepierna juguetonamente.

Habló un poco más, riéndose y ruborizándose levemente. Sí, era lindo, ya la había captado. Luego caminó hacia una cama que había cerca y se subió encima mientras la cámara lo seguía. Se sentó con la espalda pegada al respaldar y entonces abrió sus piernas, un suave bello semi claro le cubría hasta las rodillas, perfectamente normal, si fuera un hombre, claro. "Es un hombre, idiota", le susurró su mente. Sí, un hombre con vagina, una muy… rosada por lo visto. Eren tenía las manos sudadas, pero se obligó a seguir mirando, la curiosidad ganándole terreno al rechazo.

¿Qué carajos era eso? No era la primera vagina que veía en su vida, de más chico sus amigos le habían pasado revistas porno, y había visto uno que otro video de porno hetero, y estaba cien por ciento seguro que las vaginas no tenían un clítoris de ese tamaño… o de esa forma… ¿eso era un clítoris? Automáticamente lo puso en pantalla completa y le subió el volumen para poder escuchar mejor. El chico tenía una especie de prominencia rosada, aunque algo alargada y que sobresalía bastante, era… era… era como un mini penecito rosado y extra extra pequeño. Diminuto, y luego por supuesto la abertura rosa suave. Ok, era una vagina bonita, tenía que ser honesto, aunque no le gustaran, esa se veía… ¿linda?

La charla se terminó de repente, el chico se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y estuvo chupando su dedo índice y medio de una manera provocativa y jugosa por unos segundos, luego con los dedos humedecidos comenzó a estimularse, frotando con suavidad, casi que apenas se rozaba, mientras su rostro componía unos gestos eróticos que eran realmente una delicia. Eren tragó en seco, estaba seguro que el rechazo se había borrado de un plumazo.

—¡Ngh, aaah! —su pequeña boca se abrió ligeramente, dejando salir unos jadeos que le erizaron el cabello de la nuca. Sonaba como un hombre, sin duda alguna, y debía admitir que esos gemidos ayudaban mucho a ponerse en clima.

Volvió a chupar sus dedos y volvió a estimularse, esta vez deslizando sus dedos alrededor del mini pene, frotando con mayor fuerza, mientras sus caderas se mecían delicadamente, su otra mano apretando uno de sus pezones, esta vez mordiéndose el labio inferior. El de la cámara le preguntó si le gustaba hacer eso.

—S-sí, aaah, se siente taaaan bien, es genial —respondió completamente compenetrado.

Eren estaba embobado mirando la pantalla sin poder quitar sus ojos, ¡joder! Ese chico era endemoniadamente sensual. Durante los siguientes tres minutos su mente quedó en blanco, sus ojos iban de su boca, a sus manos, a su clítoris que parecía erguirse de tanto en tanto, completamente colorado, a la saliva en sus bonitos dedos, escurriéndose sobre su entrepierna, a su rosada vagina que parecía tener pétalos de flores vibrando suavemente con sus caricias. Fue instantáneo, no pudo evitarlo, su mente trasladó el rostro y el cuerpo de Levi a ese precioso cuerpo frente a él. Levi desnudo, con sus preciosas y perfectas piernas abiertas, delirante de placer, tocándose para él. Su boca se llenó de saliva y su respiración se aceleró.

 _"—Eren… aaaah, Eren…"_ —su mente recreaba sus propios diálogos y por un momento se desconectó por completo de lo que realmente el video mostraba. Ahora era Levi, su Levi, su candente y precioso Levi echando su cabeza atrás, sus músculos tensándose, brillosos, sus ojos con las pupilas completamente dilatadas, su mano autocomplaciéndose, mientras lo miraba con deseo.

 _"—E-Eren… aaaah, quiero que me folles duro…"_

Tragó la saliva acumulada en la boca, mientras la abría para poder respirar mejor, porque no le entraba suficiente oxígeno por la nariz evidentemente. Sintió que sus pantalones le apretaban, y rápidamente se los bajó para liberar una preciosa erección que se erguía orgullosa entre sus piernas. Escupió en su mano y comenzó un exquisito vaivén sobre su sensibilizado miembro, su mente no dejaba de reproducir el rostro hermoso de Levi.

El chico comenzó a jadear ruidosamente luego de unos cinco maravillosos minutos, su cuerpo moviéndose frenéticamente, mientras apretaba ese pedazo de carne entre sus dedos, que ahora estaba completamente rojo y abultado. Se relamió inconscientemente, cerró los ojos un momento, imaginando como sería probar esa parte del cuerpo de Levi. ¡Joder! Estaba más caliente que un géiser explotando.

—Me co-corro, ngh, aaah, voy a… mmm, correrme…

Eren sacudió su mano con mayor frenesís, sintiendo como se acumulaba la tensión en su estómago bajo, tomó unos pañuelos descartables para evitar un desastre mayor, mientras sus labios pronunciaban su nombre casi como un mantra…

—Levi, ah, Levi, Levi… mmm, Leviiii…

Se vino descontroladamente, casi sollozando de satisfacción después de tanto tiempo de no atender las necesidades sexuales de su cuerpo. El chico del video chilló suave y pudo ver su perfecto orgasmo, mientras el suyo todavía se prolongaba algunos segundos más. El cuerpo de ese joven se mecía en una especie de delicados espasmos, mientras su cara estaba roja, llena de gotitas de sudor en la frente. Hermoso. Luego de más o menos un minuto más, el chico resopló, el rostro lleno de placer aún y los ojos húmedos por el clímax. Miró a la cámara y sonrió cálidamente. El que filmaba le preguntó que tal había estado.

—Fantástico, amo masturbarme —agregó sonriendo con tranquilidad. Luego agradeció a la audiencia y se despidió tirando un beso a la cámara.

Eren apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada y se quedó mirando el techo. Eso había sido genial. De hecho todavía seguía sintiéndose un poco caliente. Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta de la habitación hicieron que casi tirara la computadora de encima de sus largas piernas. Se sacó los auriculares de inmediato.

—¿Eren? ¿Estás despierto?

—S-sí —respondió con voz temblorosa.

—Voy a pedir pizza para cenar, ¿vas a querer?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, te espero en el comedor —y luego escuchó los pasos alejándose. Casi se caga del susto.

Se volvió a tirar de espaldas unos segundos para terminar de limpiarse, acomodar y salir del cuarto. Pasó por el baño para lavarse las manos y se fue al comedor. Levi estaba acomodando la mesa del salón. Tenía un pantalón de algodón gris que caía holgado desde sus caderas, pero le marcaba perfectamente el abultado y redondo trasero que tenía. Llevaba una musculosa negra que dejaba expuestos sus torneados brazos y parte de su exquisita nuca. Eren sintió que se le hacía agua la boca, ¿cómo pudo tenerlo tanto tiempo a su disposición y nunca se había dado cuenta lo increíblemente bueno que estaba? Había una sola respuesta, era un idiota.

—¿Y Kuchel? —preguntó mirando a sus costados solo para estar completamente seguro.

—¿No te lo dije? Trabaja a estas horas, hoy tenía un evento, así que calculo que vendrá bastante tarde. Iré a buscarla, no me gusta que ande sola por la madrugada.

Kuchel no estaba. ¿Entonces estaban solos? Cuando Levi se giró Eren casi se cae de culo. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro. ¡De negro! Si eso no era una señal, entonces no sabía qué era.

—Wow, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó el mecánico mirándolo apáticamente mientras mascaba chicle—. ¿Viste un muerto o qué onda?

—Tu-tus uñas.

—Ah, sí, a veces hago esta mierda cada tanto. Ya vez, tenía demasiado tiempo libre, y ya que estuve toda la tarde limpiando la piscina y mi cuarto, me puse con esto. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te dan asco las uñas negras o qué?

—No, para nada, en realidad creo que te quedan muy bien.

—Como sea, ayúdame a poner la mesa como mínimo, ¿no? —lo regañó, por lo visto no estaba de buen humor. Eren lo siguió a la cocina donde le pasó tres vasos.

—¿Tres? —preguntó el geólogo confundido.

—Sí, viene Han.

—Oh. ¿Y que se te dio por comer aquí?

—Es mi puta casa —respondió enarcando una ceja—, pero si te molesta me voy.

¿Qué carajos le pasaba a Levi que estaba tan agresivo?

—Solo fue curiosidad, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

—Quise cenar aquí porque mi madre tiene un maravilloso puto televisor de 50 pulgadas, no lo usa casi nunca, es un desperdicio —notó que se apoyaba contra el marco de la mesada y bufaba muy bajo.

—¿Te duele la herida? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, es… bueno, nada que te importe, no es la herida, ¡joder! —lo vio revolver unos cajones hasta encontrar una pastilla de ibuprofeno para tomársela de inmediato, ¿sin agua?

Eren decidió no hacer más preguntas y acomodar la mesa. Así que venía Hanji, puta suerte, y él que quería estar a solas con Levi. Bueno, esperaba que Hanji no se quedara a pasar la noche, tal vez tuviera posibilidades de acercarse más tarde.

Cerca de quince minutos después llegaron las dos cajas de pizza. Levi pagó. Luego llamó a su amiga.

—Te jodes por lenta, cuatro ojos, te dije que estuvieras a tiempo, estoy que me muero de hambre, ¡joder! —hizo una pausa escuchando la respuesta, bufó y fue a abrir la puerta, ni siquiera la saludó—. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —preguntó apáticamente.

Hanji le puso una bolsa blanca y pesada en las manos y entró para saludar alegremente a Eren. Levi se fue a la cocina y guardó las cosas en la heladera, luego volvió para encontrar a Hanji mordiendo una rebana caliente y apetitosa.

—¡Hija de puta! ¿Te estuve esperando por casi una hora y tú ni siquiera me esperas cinco minutos?

—Uuuff, hoy estás más Ackerman que nunca, ¿eh?

Eren no sabía que pasaba, pero definitivamente algo sucedía, Levi jamás era tan tirano o mal llevado, para nada.

—Como sea, trágate todo, cerda —se sentó con mal semblante y tomó una porción para masticar enfurruñado.

—Ya, relaja, enano, que vas a asustar a Eren.

—¿Más de lo que ya lo asusté? —Hanji y el geólogo lo miraron con ojos desencajados ante el pésimo humor que portaba, Levi suspiró—. Ya, me dejo de joder, después de unas rebanadas estaré calmado. Que putos sensibles están hoy.

—¿Y por casa cómo andamos? —replicó Hanji, pero Levi la ignoró de plano.

Eren canceló cualquier plan de acercamiento, definitivamente no era una buena noche.

—Oh, casi lo olvido, la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Moblit. Vamos a festejarlo en mi casa, lo hacemos el sábado. Pregúntale a Armin y a Jean si quieren venir —Habló Hanji mirando a Eren que asintió alegremente mientras masticaba el gran pedazo que tenía en la boca.

—Ya cásense —dijo Levi un poco más relajado.

—Bueno, en eso estoy —rió la de cabello marrón—, pero me está costando atraparlo.

—No esperes, ¿por qué no se lo propones tú? Estoy seguro que te dirá que sí.

—Soy chapada a la antigua, Li, me gustaría que él lo hiciera, con unos mariachis, una ramo gigante de rosas rojas, y arrodillándose románticamente.

—Me gustaría ver eso… antes de morir —agregó por lo bajo y Eren se rió sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo hará, ya verás. Bueno y hablando de ver, ¿qué vamos a ver hoy?

—Porno —respondió Levi sin que se le moviera una pestaña, y Eren casi escupe la gaseosa que justo estaba tomando en ese momento—. Oh, ya se asustó de nuevo, tch.

Terminaron viendo la trilogía de Matrix, junto con Armin que ya había regresado de la convención, pero a mitad de la película se retiró a descansar. Levi se había dormido hecho una bolita con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Hanji. Eren había buscado una manta y lo había tapado. Luego siguieron viendo mientras bostezaban.

—¿Por qué está así? —preguntó Eren entre susurros.

—Bueno, ya sabes, aunque después que inició el tratamiento su período se detuvo, sigue teniendo cólicos en sus ovarios, son muy dolorosos, los ha sufrido toda la vida, y a veces se pone algo sensible.

—¿Período?

—La menstruación, Eren.

—Oh. Mierda, son las cuatro de la mañana.

—¡Oh, no! Kuchel termina de trabajar a las tres y media, ¡Levi, Levi! —Hanji lo despertó, el hombre primero los regañó por no haberlo despertado antes y luego llamó a Kuchel, quien recién se estaba desocupando para su alivio.

—Te llevo —ofreció Hanji.

—No, deja, lo llevo yo —exclamó Eren—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Ya, dejen de llorar, vamos los tres en la camioneta de mi madre, es grande y podemos ir todos cómodos.

Efectivamente fueron a buscar a Kuchel y cuando regresaron ella les compartió sobras de una torta que se había servido en el evento y que estaba deliciosa. Luego Hanji se fue con Levi a su piza a dormir y Eren hizo lo propio.

La siguiente semana, Eren se la jaló (*se acogotó el ganso) casi todos los días en brees períodos en que tenía algo de intimidad en el baño, ya que tuvieron que hacer otro viaje de estudio para la minera. Se había descargado en su celular un par de vídeos, todos de hombres transgénero, con un fuerte parecido a su querido Levi.

El miércoles el mecánico pudo regresar por fin al taller. Le llamó la atención que Eren estuviera tan comunicativo y le escribiera tanto, contándole lo que iban haciendo y preguntándole sobre su estado de salud. Ah, se sentía tan lindo poder tener esa cercanía con el geólogo otra vez. Pero no podía engañarse, ya faltaban escasas dos semanas para que ellos se fueran. Finalmente se terminaría todo entre ellos. Estaba bastante decaído por ese pensamiento, y justamente por eso le había estado rehuyendo a su compañía. ¿De qué le servía? Ya no había nada a lo que aferrarse, lamentablemente. Y se sentía injusto y doloroso, porque tenía a su corazón lleno nuevamente de un amor que nadie iba a recibir…

.

By Luna de Acero… dolida… pobre mi bebé!


	16. Ya nada importa

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. No diré nada esta vez, disfruten la actualización, bye.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, contenido R18, lemon explícito, ya saben.

* * *

Dedicado a la hermosa de Akamys para que siga deleitándonos en el fandom, han leido Tinder? no? VAYAN YA!

Para mi waifu RaivaiFem que está enfermita, para mi hermana Nana Ral y para Charly Land que me ha dejado un review que Dios! Fue increíblemente hermoso, largo y me atravesó el alma, gracias hermosa.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

 _ **Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso.**_

 _ **En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos.**_

 _ **La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.**_

 _ **Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.**_

 _ **Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos.**_

 _ **Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

 _ **Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido".**_

 _ **Pablo Neruda - Fragmento Poema "XX"**_

 _ **.**_

La fiesta de Moblit fue algo sencilla, gente cercana, serían no más de veinte. Algunos primos. Música de la buena (habían contratado unos bafles y un sistema de música que sonaba de lujo). Colgaron varias luces por arriba, y Levi la había ayudado toda la tarde en la cocina. Pusieron una mesa con una pata de cerdo asada cortada en filetes con pocillos y diversas salsas para que cada cual se sirviera. Otra mesa con dos tortas y tres tartas de diversos sabores ya cortados en pedacitos individuales. Tres barriles llenos de hielo y algo de agua con latas de cerveza, refrescos y botellas de bebidas alcohólicas. Algunas sillas y una pantalla donde iban pasando diversos videos.

Estaban muy felices. Eren llegó con Armin, Jean llegó mucho más tarde pero a la hora se excusó y se fue. El joven rubio estaba algo alicaído. Si bien Levi no estaba en el mismo grupo que ellos, fue donde Erwin y le habló.

—Oye, ven gigantón, quiero presentarte algunos amigos —el doctor lo siguió sin preguntar mucho, con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

Lo llevó adonde Armin y Eren conversaban con una pareja. Por algún motivo le pareció que Armin, siendo tan elocuente e inteligente, podría hacer buenas migas con el doctor que también era muy culto. La verdad fue que acertó porque enseguida se enfrascaron en una animada conversación sobre volcanes y fallas geográficas. Solo ellos podían entretenerse con algo así.

Notaba de tanto en tanto que Eren no le perdía pisada, pero evitaba acercársele. Ya sabía que quedaba menos de una semana para que partieran hacia su nuevo destino. Ya los había visto empacando y cerrando cajas. Tenía una espina atravesada en el alma.

Hanji invitó a todos a bailar al son de una salsa. No le apasionaba ese ritmo, pero qué mierda, había venido a divertirse. Invitó a bailar a una de las primas de Moblit. Una muy bonita joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos castaños, pecas sobre la nariz. La muchacha estuvo encantada, y juntos se divirtieron un buen rato. Incluso hubo momentos en que bailaron pegados y toda la cosa. Pero nada para tomarse en serio, era solo mover el esqueleto y sacudirse el aburrimiento.

Al terminar el sexto tema, algo acalorado, Levi le dijo a Roxana, así se llamaba, que iría por un trago y la dejó con Moblit. Mientras metía su mano entre el mar de hielos que le provocaban escalofríos, sintió una acusadora voz detrás suyo.

—Como siempre no puedes tener tus manos quietas, ¿eh? Solo no te la folles delante de todos, por favor —se giró molesto para encontrarse con una mirada de suficiencia de Eren.

Ambos habían bebido bastante, la fiesta había iniciado a las 9 y ya eran cerca de las 12. Un corazón herido puede llegar a provocar las más lamentables borracheras.

—¿Celoso, Jaeger? —soltó cínicamente mientras destapaba una botella de algo, porque su foco de interés estaba en otra parte ahora.

Hanji los vio mirarse con desafío y decidió, de una manera casual acercarse para evitar que hicieran una escena. Los había observado, tercos e idiotas, mirándose y escudriñándose a la distancia mientras bebían bastante. ¿Qué tal infantiles podían ser? Y estaba segura que Levi había bailado provocativamente con Rox solo para hacer rabiar al otro. Sabía de sobra que Levi odiaba bailar.

—No hablo desde los celos, sino desde la dignidad. Digo, ten un poco de amor propio, y no te andes exhibiendo de esa manera.

Levi frunció su boca completamente molesto.

—Lo que haga con mi culo es mi problema —le soltó ya un poco encabronado—, búscate otro culo que vigilar, después de todo eres un experto en ese tema.

—No te creas la gran cosa, Levi, de todas maneras podré librarme de ti dentro de poco.

El mecánico se quedó mudo, esa había sido una daga muy, muy filosa, no sabía que Eren podía llegar a ser tan cruel con sus palabras. No supo qué responder. Inspiró un par de veces tragándose las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

—Ya estás libre hace rato, idiota, parece que no te diste cuenta —se giró para alejarse, completamente dolido.

—Oh, ¿qué harás ahora? ¿Ir a llorar en las faldas de Petra?

Cuando Hanji vio esa mirada en Levi no dudó un segundo y se acercó casi corriendo para evitar un desastre.

—Ahora si te rajo todos tus soberbios dientes, ¡hijo de puta!

—¡Chicos, chicos! —dijo Hanji, abrazando a Levi por la cintura y deteniéndolo—. Vamos a calmarnos, ¿ok? Es el cumpleaños de Moblit por amor a Dios —los regañó luego por lo bajo para después sonreír como si todo fuera un juego—. Nadie va a golpear a nadie, ¿sí? Miren, creo que ustedes tienen que sentarse a hablar, ¿por qué no van a mi habitación y como dos personas cilivilizadas y adultas, se sacan toda la mugre de una puta vez, ah?

Los arrastró a regañadientes y los llevó a su cuarto. Los sentó en su desvencijada cama, ambos con el semblante serio.

—Escuchen cabrones —les dijo sorprendiéndolos con el trato rudo—. Dejen de ser tan pendejos y arreglen las cosas de una vez, o termínenlas, pero dejen de ser tan insufribles. Hasta que no arreglen sus mierdas, no los quiero de nuevo en la fiesta. Moblit no merece esto. ¿Entendieron?

Y se fue azotando la puerta. Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio, Levi terminándose la botella de líquido amarillo que sabía a limones y algo amargo.

—Sé que ya no tengo derecho a replicar —empezó Eren mirando el suelo—, pero podrías tenerme un poco de respeto, ¿no? Fuimos novios, y me duele… me duele lo que haces. Ese ridículo espectáculo.

—Si no te gusta, no mires.

—Eres tan cruel conmigo, Levi —el moreno habló con aflicción en su tono de voz.

—¿Y tú no lo fuiste?

—¡No lo hice a propósito! —el mecánico lo miró sorprendido, leves gotas de lágrimas adornaban las comisuras de sus bellos ojos.

Levi lo observó tragándose todo el dolor que tenía acumulado en la garganta. ¿Qué sentido tenía lastimarlo o lastimarse? Ya no lo vería de nuevo, ¿cierto? Entonces, no era justo terminar de esta manera. Bajó la mirada y se terminó el resto de la bebida que quedaba en la botella.

—Levi… —Eren estaba por comenzar un discurso, pero el mecánico lo detuvo poniendo dos de sus falanges sobre sus hermosos labios. Ante todo pronóstico, el geólogo se sorprendió por la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando el más bajo.

Como si el sol apareciera después de una tormenta llenando todo de su calidez.

—Soy un idiota, lo siento. ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo besarte una última vez, por favor?

El más alto no podía despejar sus ojos del rostro del mecánico. No le respondió, se acercó y buscó sus labios con desesperación. Ambos descubrieron lo mucho que anhelaban sentirse.

—Hey —dijo Eren—. Levi, quiero hacerte el amor. Ya sé que no confías en mí, pero yo te juro, te lo juro, te necesito tanto. Solo dame una oportunidad más, la última. Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te necesito.

Levi ahora quería llorar con más ganas que antes. ¿Qué locuras estaba diciendo este hombre? ¿Y qué podía perder de todas maneras? Él se estaba yendo de su vida, entonces…

 _Ya nada importaba._

—Ya, Eren, no nos enredemos con palabras, ¿ok? Tú dices que no tienes problemas para estar conmigo, o eso entendí, entonces está bien, está perfecto. Lo hagamos.

El geólogo no pudo replicar porque en menos de dos segundos tuvo a Levi abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo con arrolladora pasión. Cerró los ojos y lo abrazó por la cintura acercando su cabeza para facilitar el beso. No entendía el cambio de actitud de Levi que momentos antes se había mostrado tan huraño y ahora lo estaba besando de esa manera, tampoco quería pensarlo tanto, lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Levi sentía que se le quebraba el corazón por completo. Lo estaba perdiendo, de nuevo la vida le arrebataba la persona a la que le había entregado toda su confianza y su frágil corazón. Iba a sufrir de nuevo, era inevitable, pero entonces al menos tendría un recuerdo. Ya no le importaba si Eren había tomado algún medicamento o no.

 _En verdad, ya nada importaba._

Iba a tomar todo lo que pudiera de él, iba a disfrutar su piel, sus besos, todo lo que quisiera ofrecerle, y en retorno él iba a ser incondicional. No iba a esconderse más, iba a bajar todas sus barreras.

 _"Toma todo el amor que tengo guardado en mí",_ pensó mientras Eren mordía, besaba y lamía su cuello, descendiendo hasta sus clavículas, cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en el aroma de su cuerpo, en su esencia atractiva y deliciosa, en el toque de sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza, como si fuera un pájaro que podía salir volando de un momento a otro.

Su boca buscó su propio camino, porque él también quería probar, morder, si pudiera se devoraría a Eren. Lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre el deforme colchón de Hanji, pero eso era lo de menos en estos momentos. Mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban en sus bocas, Levi le subió la remera, de pronto la urgencia por sentir su piel se volvió casi insoportable. Quería refregarse contra él, quería fundirse en su perfecta anatomía. Se sentía como un gato en celo que busca la mayor fricción posible.

Atrás iban quedando las dudas, las inseguridades, incluso la tristeza, porque la calentura crecía exponencialmente llevándolo a un nivel de agonía indescriptible. Todas esas ganas contenidas, acumuladas, encerradas, tenía las puertas abiertas para salir completamente descarriadas, enloquecidas, dementes, arrollando todo a su paso, sumado al hecho de que el alcohol le había quitado casi todas las inhibiciones que podía llegar a tener.

Estaba bien, estaba bien permitirse esto. Aunque se muriera por dentro, aunque estuviera aterrorizado por dar un paso que jamás pensó que daría en su vida. _"Haz lo que quieras conmigo y yo haré lo mismo",_ sus pensamientos se tornaban caóticos, oscurecidos por la lascivia que se había vuelto un monstruo gigante imposible de domar.

Eren refregaba sus manos acariciando el contorno del cuerpo de Levi que estaba encima suyo, desde los omóplatos hacia la curva de sus glúteos y luego de nuevo hacia arriba, repitiendo el patrón una y otra vez, mientras su boca estaba más interesada en seguir saboreando el interior de la del mecánico. Levi besaba increíblemente bien, o sería la arrechura, o el momento, o toda la espera, las expectativas que ya no podía aguantar.

Sintió las pequeñas manos del mecánico explorando todo su torso, con fuerza, con deseo y no pudo evitar retorcerse ante su toque. Empujó su cadera hacia arriba instintivamente, y jadeó excitado. Comenzó a tironear de la ropa del otro, quería verlo desnudo, quería verlo tocarse, necesitaba verlo estimulándose para él. Su pene dolía por la potente erección que pulsaba dentro de sus pantalones. Como si se lo hubiera transmitido de alguna manera, Levi, descendió un poco y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinto, con rapidez y agilidad, Eren se relajó por completo para dejarlo llevar el ritmo del encuentro.

Una vez desprendido todo, tiró con fuerza para dejar su cadera completamente desnuda y se sorprendió por encontrarlo completamente erecto y henchido. Solo fueron apenas unos segundos que la herida en su corazón pulsó. _"¿Cuántas pastillas habrá tomado para poder estar así?"_ , inspiró y decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado.

 _Ya nada importaba._

Para hacer esto era necesaria una erección, fin del asunto. Lamió un par de veces antes de meterlo en su boca y chuparlo con muchas ganas. A la mierda las circunstancias. Los musicales gemidos y gruñidos de Eren fueron suficientes para hacerle volver al clima inicial y despejar esas nubes negativas. ¡Vaya que se había vuelto bueno en esto de chupar pollas! No, bueno, sólo la de Eren.

Las luces de la habitación permanecían prendidas, se sorprendió un poco cuando Eren tiró no muy delicadamente de su remera y tuvo que dejar su labor bucal unos segundos para quitar la prenda.

¡Ah! Los ojos hambrientos de Eren, los había extrañado, esa manera en que lo observaba en silencio al principio, que parecía follárselo con la mirada. Lo tomó por debajo de las axilas y de un solo movimiento lo arrastró contra la cama. Ambos respiraban agitados. Eren se puso de pie rápidamente y se terminó de quitar su remera, empujando los pantalones con sus pies, quedando desnudo gloriosamente. Levi se mordió los labios ante la deliciosa vista. El único cuerpo de hombre que le producía un efecto hipnotizador, que le metía una granada dentro del cerebro haciendo volar su coherencia, su orgullo, su resistencia.

Cerró las piernas con fuerza sintiéndose húmedo, vulnerable, débil y sumiso por completo. Sin saber muy bien con qué movimiento continuar. A la hora del sexo nunca se había sentido tan desorientado, ni siquiera incluso esa vez que casi lo hacen con Eren. Pero ahora, a la luz de las circunstancias y todo lo acontecido se sentía increíblemente aturdido.

El moreno se le tiró encima con algo de rudeza y la cama crujió debajo de ellos. Recordó fugazmente que Hanji le había dicho que con Moblit habían roto la parrilla de la cama hace unas semanas, seguro la anteojuda lo había remendado de manera despreocupada y floja, como siempre hacía. ¿Y si le terminaban de romper la cama? Que se jodiera, no podía pensar cuando tenía la lengua de Eren explorándole hasta casi la garganta, haciéndolo sentir tan necesitado.

—¿No se irán a agarrar a palos, no? —preguntó Moblit preocupado a su novia. Hanji miró hacia su casa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su botella.

—Voy a chequear —dijo porque tenía sus dudas, el ambiente entre su mejor amigo y su ¿ex? novio no había sido muy alentador, y conociendo al enano, no sería raro que en un arranque de furia hubiera noqueado a Eren.

Caminó rápidamente hasta la casa, se metió en el pasillo y desde allí pudo escuchar los roncos gemidos, el rechinar de su aparatosa cama, y algunos jadeos desesperados. Abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo pero no se detuvo en su andar. ¿Eso estaba pasando de verdad? ¿Pero acaso el pitufo gruñón no le había dicho que todo estaba perdido? ¿Qué no quería saber nada del de ojos verdes? Menudo mentirosillo.

Caminó en puntas de pie y el morbo le ganó de mano, porque se quedó apostada contra el marco de la puerta escuchando como toda una fisgona, con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro.

—¡Ngh! ¡Ah, E-Eren!

Hijo de su puta madre, estaban usando su cama para todas sus cochinerías, en buena hora. Después lo iba a mortificar hasta que le regalara un juego nuevo de sábanas, como mínimo.

El moreno estaba prendido de uno de los erguidos pezones de Levi, succionando con fuerza, mientras sus manos como tentáculos de pulpo se desplazaban por cualquier rincón que podían, palpando, apretando, pellizcando, atenazando su trasero y volviéndose loco con las eróticas expresiones del mecánico. Levi tenía sus dedos enredados en la melena alocada del geólogo, tiraba de vez en cuando, tratando de atajar los indecorosos sonidos que le brotaban desde la garganta. Es que era tan malditamente sensible en sus pezones, que los ataques del moreno lo dejaban con los ojos dados vuelta de placer.

Eren descendió por su fornido torso, dejando un camino brilloso de su saliva por sobre la piel de alabastro y tatuajes. Tomó con firmeza el cinto, ya era hora de que estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones. Estaba desesperado por ver, necesitaba mirarlo, y que Levi se tocara para él. ¡Ah! Se podía venir simplemente de mirarlo dándose placer. Lo desprendió rápidamente, bajando el cierre de la bragueta y tirando con fuerza hacia abajo, pero las manos de Levi lo detuvieron, mientras encogía las piernas y se sentaba rápidamente como huyendo de su tacto.

—¿Qu-qué sucede? —apenas pudo hablar porque la excitación era tanta que hasta sus cuerdas vocales estaban desarmadas.

Entonces vio su temor, su vergüenza, la cabeza gacha y la barbilla temblando, mientras parecía que quería fundirse con el respaldo de la cama. Se acercó despacio y buscó su mirada. Le besó el rostro don lentitud, dejando cuantiosos besos por toda su extensión. Levi lo miró apesumbrado.

—Lo siento —exclamó, como si hubiera cometido un error.

—¿De qué te disculpas?

—Por mi cuerpo…

—Eres hermoso, no tienes que disculparte. Levi, mírame, me gustas, te amo, todo lo que eres, cada pequeña parte. Ya no tengo dudas —tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su firme erección—. Siénteme, te deseo, quiero ver tu cuerpo desnudo.

Toda la convicción que el mecánico tenía momentos antes, se había disuelto como sal en el agua. Parecía que todo lo que hacía y decía Eren para mejorar el clima, lo empeoraba.

El geólogo procedió a las acciones viendo que sus palabras no causaban el efecto deseado, comenzó a besar su cuello, atacando todos esos buenos puntos que había aprendido en el último tiempo, tratando de encenderlo de nuevo, ¡rayos que necesitaba tenerlo dispuesto! Ya no podía esperar. Mientras lo distraía con sus besos le quitaba el resto de la ropa.

Levi sintió que estaba perdiendo mucho más que un simple par de prendas, estaba revelando todas sus inseguridades, estaba desnudando su alma. Se resistió un buen rato con las piernas encogidas, como un ciervo asustado, temeroso y dolido. Cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar su propia fortaleza interna, "es la última vez, es la última vez, no la cagues", trataba de darse ánimos.

Finalmente cedió a las caricias y los besos, haciéndole lugar entre sus piernas con un poco de recelo aún. Sus pieles al fin se encontraron sin barreras, el calor emanando de cada pequeño sector, estiró sus brazos para tomar del cuello a Eren, uniendo sus bocas, pero también evitando que pudiera mirarlo. Eren abandonó sus labios, pero sin dejar de repartir besos hasta acomodarse contra su oído, chupando y mordisqueando suave contra el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiendo y haciéndolo retorcerse, para susurrarle roncamente:

—Levi… tócate para mí, por favor.

Eren jamás había visto que una persona pudiera sonrojarse de esa manera, el rubor le había cubierto la cara por completo, e incluso le teñía por debajo del pálido y musculoso cuello. El mecánico lo miró con sus facciones completamente desencajadas.

—¡¿Qué?!

Eren le sonrió confiado, con un poco de supremacía y se relamió los carnosos labios antes de repetírselo sin pudor alguno.

—Quiero ver cómo te tocas, cómo te das placer. Anda, hazlo, realmente quiero verte.

Sus manos instintivamente taparon su entrepierna al ver como Eren se alejaba un poco para darle algo de espacio. ¿De verdad quería que hiciera eso? ¿Por qué le pedía una cosa así?

—¡Hey! —el llamado de Moblit la sobresaltó un poco, pero a tiempo le puso la mano en la boca para hablarle en susurros.

—Ssshh, solo me estaba asegurando que las cosas estuvieran bien.

—¿Desde hace quince minutos que estás verificando? —preguntó corriendo su mano y mirándola acusadoramente, la mujer balbuceó un poco antes de responder.

—Bueno, es que no se escucha mucho, solo quiero estar segura de que no se van a matar.

Moblit miró hacia la puerta, escuchó los rechinidos de la cama y algunos besos jugosos, enarcó una ceja y volvió a mirarla desconcertado.

—Ay, bueno, bueno, vamos. Aguafiestas.

Moblit la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta el living.

—Esos dos no están peleando, a menos que sea una pelea erótica —le habló ya sin susurrar.

—Sí, parece que se están entendiendo.

—Fisgona, déjalos en paz y vamos.

—Está bien —aceptó a regañadientes y haciendo un puchero.

Eren intentaba en vano que Levi sacara sus manos del tesoro que quería mirar.

—Ya, a-apaga la luz —le pidió sin que el rubor abandonara su rostro.

—Pero si la apago no podré ver.

—Entra luz por la ventana, no puedo seguir de este modo, apaga la luz y haré lo que me pides.

Eren hizo caso, no muy convencido, pero al menos le concedió eso. Efectivamente la luz de los faroles del patio que entraba por la ventana permitía ver, no con la claridad suficiente, pero al menos le permitió a Levi sentirse más seguro. Regresó a la cama, sentándose sobre sus piernas y esperando pacientemente. Lo escuchó carraspear y finalmente, tal como en ese suculento video, Levi abrió un poco más sus piernas y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldar.

La erección de Eren pulsó ansiosa, las gotas de líquido preseminal emanando una tras otra. Levi mojó sus dedos con su boca y bajó su mano para tocarse con suavidad. Las gemas esmeralda de Eren brillaron con auténtica lujuria. Esto era un millón de veces más sensual que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes. El mecánico giró su cabeza a un costado, mientras resoplaba quedo, estimulándose paulatinamente, los ojos entrecerrados, la boca abriéndose y cerrándose rítmicamente. Eren se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir el olor a sexo golpeándole las fosas nasales con fuerza. Exquisito, auténtico, natural.

Apenas pudo resistir el espectáculo por escasos dos minutos, terminó por tomar uno de sus preciosos tobillos tirando hacia su cuerpo y desconcentrando a Levi que tuvo que quitar sus manos para apoyarlas a su costado evitando caerse.

Eren solo necesitó esos segundos que Levi despejó el área para al fin acercar su boca. En las penumbras apenas pudo notar que estaba rasurado completamente, apenas una mata de pulcros cabellos adornaba por arriba, negros, algo rizados, pero perfectamente recortados en un triángulo. Apoyó toda su boca contra el prominente clítoris, para lamer y succionar como desesperado, tomando completamente por sorpresa a Levi, que no pudo evitar largar un gemido agudo y largo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía al hombre que amaba completamente hundido en sus partes íntimas, y no sabía si abandonarse a ese roce tan profundo o si le tiraba del cabello para alejarlo. Pero es que realmente no quería alejarlo, aunque fuera algo torpe y rudo. Más que el acto en sí, era todo lo que significaba llegar tan lejos con él.

—¡Ugh! Su-suave, más suave —le pidió entrecortadamente y tironeando un poco de su flequillo.

Ahora sí su garganta no pudo atajar todos los gemidos y jadeos que le brotaban a cada momento. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás, disfrutando, entregándose.

 _Ya nada importaba de todas maneras._

Abrió un poco más sus piernas, sintiendo que la excitación crecía mucho más. No entendía cómo era que Eren podía estar haciendo eso después de la terrible experiencia anterior, pero tampoco estaba con ganas de seguir indagando. Tal vez esas pastillas fueran tan fuertes que lo tuvieran completamente doblegado, ¿qué más daba?

Eren estaba fascinado, como niño con juguete nuevo, la piel de Levi era tan suave y sedosa. Su lubricación tenía apenas un leve dejo salino, digamos que su sabor no era tan malo (le habían acabado en la boca antes y eso era peor), aunque el aroma era fuerte y almizclado. Le gustaba, porque era Levi, porque realmente lo deseaba. Era frustrante no poder ver bien, sin embargo estaba increíblemente motivado, aunque probablemente el alcohol también lo había ayudado un poco después de todo. Se detuvo unos segundos mirando más abajo, a esa porción de pliegues y se preuntó si debería intentar lamer, o meter un dedo, ¿qué carajos debería hacer? No, dedos no, no hacía falta preparar una vagina, ¿o sí?

De pronto se sintió un poco tonto por no haber investigado lo suficiente. ¿Cómo iba a complacerlo? Aunque había visto alguna vez mujeres que se estimulaban metiendo sus dedos.

—¡Eren! —la voz de Levi lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Ven aquí ya es su-suficiente.

Tiró del agarre de su nuca y lo acercó hasta él, Eren se limpió torpemente la boca con el dorso de su mano y pronto estuvieron cayendo enredados, mientras un fogoso beso los volvía a perder.

El geólogo se sintió dichoso, entre esos bonitos brazos, pudiendo sentir todo el cuerpo de Levi apegándose a él con naturalidad, el gusto de su entrepierna todavía bailando en su boca, su respiración acelerada y caliente mezclándose con la suya. Se alejó unos segundos sosteniéndose de sus brazos, no quería perderse ningún detalle. Parte de sus piernas, cuellos y frentes empezaban a perlarse de fino sudor.

El cabello del mecánico era un desastre, sus ojos nublados por la pasión y sus labios normalmente rosas estaban rojos, hinchados y húmedos de tantos roces y chupetones.

—¡Joder! ¡Eres tan malditamente hermoso! —exclamó Eren con auténtica honestidad, antes de bajar para besarlo de nuevo y acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas. Su pene rozó exquisitamente con la entrepierna pringosa de Levi, quien respondió de inmediato al estímulo, gimiendo fuerte y estremeciéndose.

Moblit miró a Hanji y ambos abrieron los ojos a más no poder. El resto de sus amigos estaban dispersos por el patio, pero la cosa se estaba poniendo un poco escandalosa, y sería bastante incómodo para todos si continuaba de esa manera.

—Mejor voy a subirle a la música, y de paso pongo algo movidito que la fiesta se está viniendo abajo —sugirió la de anteojos, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermoso novio.

Subió el volumen a más no poder, mientras ponía unos temas de ShiNEE y estiraba sus manos en dirección a su pareja.

—¡Oh, vamos! —protestó primero pero cediendo a una sonrisa después—. ¿No me vas a perdonar ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños?

—¡Vamos bebé, y todos, todos! —animó Hanji contenta aplaudiendo y contoneándose eufórica, gritando de vez en cuando, necesitaba crear suficiente alboroto para que los otros dos calenturientos pasaran desapercibidos—. ¡Si no la saben no importa! ¡Sólo déjense llevar!

Armin sonrió con frescura ante el espectáculo y Erwin pensó que el joven tenía una preciosa expresión. Tocó su hombro y el más bajo lo miró.

—¿Te animas?

—Oh, ¿te gusta el K-pop?

—Me gusta divertirme —respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

—No se diga más, vamos entonces.

Levi mordisqueaba las clavículas de Eren, desde su posición arañaba sutilmente la fornida espalda, animándose incluso a poner sus manos sobre sus redondeadas nalgas, apretándolas con fruición, joder, necesitaba muchísima más fricción, por lo que empujaba sus caderas buscando poder refregarse un poco y aliviar su necesidad.

Automáticamente, como si estuviera respondiendo a un pedido, Eren tomó su hombría y comenzó a refregarse contra su entrepierna. ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Pero que placer! Era tan diferente a todo lo que había conocido antes. Con Petra habían tenido una vida sexual muy plena, habían aprendido juntos a usar diversos dildos, estimuladores, vibradores e incluso arneses. Pero una polla de verdad era una cosa diferente por completo. Además Eren… la tenía algo grande. Ayudó al moreno refregando con su mano y estimulándolo más. Estaba engordada, venosa y muy caliente. Recién se ponía a recapitular si TODO eso le iba a caber dentro del cuerpo. Bueno, seguramente sí. ¿Le dolería? Lo cierto es que las primeras veces que usó dildos no fue muy agradable, especialmente cuando su *himen se rompió por completo. Así que tenía sus dudas, pero ya que, no había posibilidad de echarse atrás.

 _Ya nada importaba._

Eren embestía rítmicamente, frotándose contra su clítoris y parte de su palma encerrada sobre él. Pero necesitaba más, necesitaba metérsela de una vez y terminar con toda la estupidez de los miedos y los prejuicios. Quería hacerle el amor genuinamente, y por eso era tan diferente ahora.

—Lo quiero todo —le susurró casi en un gruñido contra el pálido cuello.

—Sí, yo también, estoy listo, Eren —aceptó Levi, buscando su boca de nuevo.

De alguna manera habían podido encontrar el ritmo preciso para que sus cuerpos se acoplaran. De pronto un detalle que ambos habían olvidado por completo le apareció en la mente a Eren, como si fuera un cartel sobre un casino con marquesinas de colores fluorescentes. ¡Puta madre!

—¡Joder! —dijo completamente disgustado y encabronado—. No traje preservativos.

Levi abrió grande sus ojos, sin poder hablar del nudo en la garganta que se le había formado. Quería golpearlo, pero también reconocía que él no había pensado en eso, bueno nunca los había usado antes, excepto con los juguetes sexuales. ¿Y ahora qué? Estaba seguro que ni en un millón de años iba a reunir el coraje suficiente para volver a pasar por todo aquello de nuevo.

—Mmm, de-deja que busque a ver si Hanji, ti-tiene alguno —le pidió empujando su torso para salir de su agarre.

Fue tan incómodo separarse, entre resoplidos de pura frustración, ambos revisaron la habitación a oscuras y tanteando.

—¡Iugh! ¿Qué carajos? —Levi había tocado alguna especie de gel o lo que mierda fuera semi volcado en uno de los cajones, prendió su celular para ayudarse a buscar. Encontraron todo tipo de cosas, cosas muy escalofriantes y muy vergonzosas, pero ni un puto preservativo.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro sobre la cama, completamente desilusionados.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —se lamentó Eren refregándose la cara—. Es que… para ser honesto, nunca creí que una oportunidad así se nos daría. Ni siquiera la tuve en cuenta.

—Yo tampoco…

Levi lo observó, se sentía tan frustrado como Eren, entonces en su mente nuevamente se volvió a repetir la frase que lo venía persiguiendo desde principios de esa noche: _Ya nada importa_.

Se giró un poco, tomó el rostro de Eren entre sus manos y buscó su mirada.

—Lo siento, bonito, lo arruiné todo.

—No, no arruinaste nada. Olvídalo, y hazme el amor de una vez —le quiso decir con dulzura, pero los nervios lo hicieron sonar como una orden. Eren lo miró perplejo.

—Ah, pero… ¿pero si…? ¿Si…?

—¿Sí?

—¿No es peligroso contigo?

Levi estaba aturdido por el alcohol, la excitación, la tristeza que estaba a un paso de desbordarse y su paciencia estaba hecha polvo.

—Eren, solo follame de una puta vez. Nada malo va a pasar.

No hacía falta que se lo repitieran, lo empujó con tanto arrebato contra la cama que el respaldar (que estaba algo flojo, ¡vaya novedad!), chocó levemente contra la pared, aunque produjo un sonido hueco. A la mierda todo lo demás, el mundo, la espera, los malditos condones o lo que fuera, nada iba a impedir que tuvieran sexo inmediatamente.

Luego de una corta sesión de besos, refregones, más chupones, gemidos y palabras candentes, Eren tomó su hombría, escupió en su mano para embadurnarla un poco (no sabía si era necesario, pero lubricación demás no le hacía mal a nadie), y finalmente sintiendo que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho, enfiló la cabeza de su glande contra la pequeña abertura.

Levi cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, sintiendo que un sudor frío lo atacaba. Esperó unos segundos, pero nada pasaba entonces abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró a Eren al borde del colapso.

—Tran-tranquilo —le habló el moreno con el mayor control que era capaz—. Me… me encargaré de todo, ¿ok? —Levi asintió pero ante su falta de reacción, entendiendo que solo eran los nervios del momento, empujó levemente su cadera hacia él hasta que volvieron a mirarse.

Levi le sonrió apenas y asintió como para darle a entender que lo hiciera. Esta vez no dejaron de mirarse. Eren presionó suavemente pero chocando contra una pared que le impedía avanzar, su pecho agitado subía y bajaba, el sudor no ayudaba, mucho menos las penumbras, insistió un par de veces sin muchos resultados, ¿qué estaba pasando? El mecánico largó un suspiro frustrado. Lo palmeó en un brazo y Eren lo miró desconcertado. Extendió sus manos hacia él e hizo una mímica contrayendo sus dedos pidiéndole que se acercara.

Eren obedeció, una mano en su pene y la otra como apoyo. Levi lo abrazó dulcemente y lo besó con tranquilidad, disfrutando sin tanta prisa. Subió sus piernas enredándolas sobre la cadera del moreno, con su mano guió a Eren y lo inclinó un poco, entonces al fin encontró la abertura deseada. Eren levantó levemente la cadera hacia atrás y luego empujó con firmeza hacia adelante.

—¡AH! —Levi no pudo evitar que un pequeño grito agónico se le escapara entre la rendija de sus blancos dientes.

El glande entró por completo y Eren sintió que se venía allí mismo del intenso gozo que lo golpeó con dureza en todos sus sentidos. ¡Ah, era maravilloso! Increíblemente caliente, ajustado, pero de una sedosidad nunca antes experimentada, no tenía que empujar demasiado porque su interior prácticamente lo succionaba hacia adentro. Ronroneó de puro deleite y empujó más sintiendo como nuevos centímetros de su enhiesta carne eran devorados golosamente.

Levi lo soltó un momento y apretó con fuerza las sábanas debajo de su cuerpo. Dolía, aunque no era para morirse, le habían molido el cuerpo a palos antes y había sobrevivido. Era más como un intenso ardor en la entrepierna. Tal vez había subestimado el pene de Eren. Resopló intentando no hacer tanto drama, y cuando sintió que el moreno embestía de nuevo, lo detuvo empujando contra su pecho. Levantó el rostro para decirle que esperara un poco mientras se acostumbraba, pero se quedó sin palabras.

¡Joder! ¡Qué hermoso era Eren! Sus pupilas medianamente dilatadas, el intenso verde de sus irises, su perfil que era cubierto por el manto de luz tenue proveniente de afuera, la piel brillosa por el esfuerzo y la pasión, los músculos tensos, la cabellera desgarbada dándole un toque salvaje y descontracturado. ¡Ah! ¡Cómo le gustaría hacerle un retrato justo ahora! Ponerlo en un altar y adorarlo hasta el fin de los siglos… ¡Joder! Sí que debía estar medio ebrio para decir tantas idioteces, pero es que, ¡miren ese espécimen!

—¿Es-estás bien? —preguntó Eren al verlo tan absorto. Levi asintió, por lo que con una mano apretó de la cintura al más blanco para mantenerlo quieto y volvió a mover su cadera en un intenso vaivén—. ¡Mierda, Levi! ¡Estás tan caliente! ¡Ah!

—¡Ngh! —una dolorosa punzada de ardor le aguijoneó la entrepierna, e inspiró fuerte para poder aguantarse—. ¡Fuck!

Eren lo abrazó, su respiración calada y pesada deslizándose sobre la base de su cuello, un par de movimientos más y al fin pudo albergarlo casi por completo. El geólogo era como una máquina, estocada tras estocada primero suaves casi tímidas y luego, mordisqueaba sus pezones, y de a poco empezaba a irse la incomodidad, aunque el ardor continuaba. Entonces, ¿así era hacer el amor con Eren Jaeger?

Sus cuerpos estaban imposiblemente adheridos, en cada embestida sus estómagos chocaban, la piel pegándose y despegándose producto del sudor que se acumulaba. Levi no supo en qué momento estaba gimiendo con ganas, cada vez que la cadera de Eren estimulaba su clítoris, pero no era solo eso, su erecta carne estaba frotando hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera, tan invadido, tan dominado, tan… caliente. Eren se apoyó en sus codos y cambió el ángulo, haciendo que su cadera se elevara.

—¡Ah! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Levi echó la cabeza atrás, su cerebro en un franco cortocircuito por la enorme cantidad de sensaciones, descargas de placer, ardor, incredulidad. Apenas podía respirar mientras aguantaba la intensidad del moreno.

—¡Sí, sí, Levi, aaaah, taaaan ricooo! —Pronto estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, abrazando las piernas del mecánico mientras no dejaba de embestirlo con frenesí.

Eren quería cogerlo hasta morirse. O al menos ese era el sentimiento. Porque estaba desquiciado con las expresiones eróticas de Levi, no podía entender como una persona podía expresar tantas cosas con su rostro apenas fruncido. De vez en cuando se detenía para agacharse y beber de su dulce y sabrosa boca. Hacía un calor de los mil infiernos, y decenas de gotas caían de ambos cuerpos salpicando las sábanas color uva.

Con una fuerza que Levi le había visto pocas veces, sintió como la levantaba por debajo de los brazos y lo sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Su espalda se arqueó de una manera hermosa, y empujó con sus piernas para luego rebotar sobre el regazo del geólogo. Sentía su hermosa herramienta de carne caliente y resbalosa entrar y salir con una enorme rapidez. Abrazó a Eren como un koala, pero refregando su cadera adentro y afuera, y entonces lo sintió. Esa cálida y anhelada sensación de tensión. Sus muslos temblando ligeramente, todos su torso se tensó, los músculos de sus abdominales marcándose a más no poder, mientras gemía un poco más fuerte, la cama chocando contra la pared por los movimientos frenéticos. "¡Un poco más, un poco más, ya… casi…!"

—¡AAAH, EREEENN! ¡UUFF! ¡AARGH!

Su orgasmo fue como una explosión de pólvora, provocada por una llamarada que se extendió desde su entrepierna hasta su coronilla, dejándolo en un sopor intenso, incapaz de decir nada coherente. Su cuerpo dejó de estar tenso para agitarse en suaves espasmos, mientras boqueaba en busca de un poco de aire, a un paso de ahogarse.

Eren sintió esa vibración sobre la punta de su verga, fue tan claro y mágico, una intermitencia de apretones, casi como si esa dulce vagina palpitara, como las alas de una mariposa abriéndose y cerrándose alternadamente. Tan genial, apretándolo y soltándolo, mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Levi contra el suyo, meciéndolo con ternura. ¡Qué intenso! ¡Y qué delicioso, joder!

Pero el geólogo lejos estaba de terminar, aunque trató de esperar que Levi disfrutara de ese clímax. Lo depositó con delicadeza sobre el colchón y cuando pudo cerciorarse que respiraba mejor, volvió a la carga con las embestidas. Estaba ajustado, y lo estimulaba desde todos los ángulos, similar a un tubo lleno de anillos, era algo increíble. Sus caderas no se detenían con nada.

Levi, mucho más sensible ahora, jadeaba de una manera tan sensual, esta vez comenzando a mover su cadera por cuenta propia y provocándole una fricción que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¡Ah, joder! ¡Apriétame así, hazlo otra vez! —le suplicó casi babeándose y el mecánico sonrió lascivamente al descubrir un movimiento que podía hacer hablar en lenguas muertas a ese hombre.

Repitió el mismo una y otra vez, hasta notar que Eren empezaba a perder el control.

—Eso, así, dámelo, Eren, lléname.

Esa última palabra obró el tan esperado "milagro", resoplando furiosamente empujó sus caderas para luego dejarse arrastrar por el torbellino satisfacción que lo llevó a la cima en un santiamén. Liberó su semilla dentro de Levi sintiendo como era posible tocar el cielo con las manos estando aún vivo. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Levi, acoplándose a su calor, sin salir de su interior. Ambos respirando agitados aún.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó luego de un buen rato Levi, mientras sus dedos masajeaban el cuero cabelludo de Eren, que reposaba su cabeza sobre el bien formado pecho.

—Estoy en la gloria —soltó Eren sonriendo feliz—. Levi —le habló levantando la cabeza—, te amo, te amo tanto —luego se besaron con aún más hambre.

La noche lejos estaría de terminarse ahí.

Levi tenía sus manos contra la pared, estaba de rodillas, recibiendo todo el ímpetu de Eren que lo embestía desde atrás, la cama rechinaba de una manera escandalosa, como si la estuvieran torturado, mientras los gemidos del mecánico le ganaban en volumen. Aún ardía un poco, pero el cambio de postura lo volvía de gelatina, quería más, más, era tan bueno que solo quería acabar una y otra vez. Y para entonces llevaba sus buenos tres orgasmos.

Bajó su mano para apretar su clítoris, mientras sentía el fuerte mete y saca del moreno.

—¡SI, SI, AAAAH, SIIII! —uno más intenso que el otro. Echó a reír como desquiciado, Eren secundándolo, mientras ralentizaba las embestidas para darle tiempo a recuperarse.

Hanji se los había llevado a todos al otro lado del patio, estaba a un paso de caer rendida de cansancio, ya no podía mover un músculo, pero incluso con la música, aún se escuchaban los escandalosos gemidos. O lo estaba matando o lo estaba cogiendo para el recuerdo.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo golpeando su palma y salió corriendo a buscar algo que tenía en un modular del living. Volvió con un micrófono—. ¡KARAOKE, HELL, YES!

—¡No, no, Han, no! —se defendió su novio, y los ocho invitados que aún quedaban se miraron extrañados. Pero entendieron todo apenas la mujer puso un conocido tema y abrió su bocota.

—¡Ennnnndúlzame que soy café!, y cántame que soy canciónnnn, dibújame sobre tu piel, que tengo el cuerpooo de papeeeeel —cantaba horrible. No. Horrible era poco.

Armin levantó los hombros y apretó un poco los dientes, tratando de que no fuera tan notable su incomodidad, Erwin entrecerró los ojos, luego se miraron y rieron a gusto.

—Mejor la ayudo —dijo el rubio gigante y con cortesía le pidió el aparato a la castaña—. Muy bien, ¿qué tienes? —le preguntó y ella le dijo algo que el joven no escuchó del todo—. Perfecto, esa está bien.

Comenzó a sonar un bolero muy dulzón, y Armin movió sus hombros al son de la música. Con una voz de barítono preciosa, afinada y ronca, Erwin mostró al mundo otro de sus grandes talentos. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Somos noviooooosss, pues los dos sentimos mutuo amor profundoooo, y con eso… nos ganamos lo más lindo de este mundoooo…

Armin estaba embobado mirando a este hombre que era una caja de sorpresas. Parecía que su noche no iba a ser tan mala después de todo. Luego de deleitarlos con ese precioso tema. Hubo un poco de silencio luego de los aplausos, se escuchó al fondo bastante claro.

 **—¡Ah, sí, más, más! —** Las miradas volaron entre los presentes y algunos carraspearon incómodos, pero Erwin sin dejar de sonreír aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Bueno, ya que claman por más —algunos se rieron sin poder evitarlo—, vamos por una nueva canción, Armin, ¿me ayudas?

—Oh, no, no, no sé cantar —sus negativas fueron en vano, Hanji lo empujó hacia el escenario improvisado y les puso un nuevo tema.

Eren lo tenía acorralado contra la fría pared, mientras lo embestía de pie, Levi se resbalaba por el profuso sudor que les chorreaba, pero se las arreglaban para seguir follando sin parar.

—¡Más, más, joder! ¡Me ven-vengooo! ¡Aaarrgh!

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sido. Eren llevaba cerca de dos o tres, parecía no calmarse con nada, y si bien era genial, ya su cuerpo no podía resistir mucho más. Necesitaba un descanso por todos los cielos.

Se arrodilló tomando por sorpresa al moreno y comenzó a chupársela con hambre voraz, atragantándose e importándole un rábano si estaba lleno de sus propios fluidos, estaban como poseídos por una impudicia casi obscena. Al fin le acabó en la boca mientras gimoteaba y se tensaba desde los talones a la nuca.

Tragó como pudo, un poco se deslizó por la barbilla y al fin cayeron de espaldas en la maltratada cama a la que se le rompió una pata, lo que los hizo incorporarse de inmediato. Uno libros en el lugar del desastre minutos después, lograron que pudieran acostarse. Estaban completamente destrozados. Eren ni siquiera llegó a taparse (o despedirse), que quedó completamente inerte, roncando muy suave. Levi se sentó como pudo, un intenso ardor le dejaba inestable desde las pantorrillas a los muslos, casi como si hubiera ejercitado muy fuerte en el gymnasio.

Se levantó como pudo, trastabillando un poco, quejándose, y manoteó una de las toallas limpias que Hanji guardaba en el ropero. No supo cómo, pero logró bañarse a duras penas. Se vistió, volvió al cuarto y abrió un poco la ventana, el olor a sudor, sexo y semen era tan fuerte que cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta. Manoteó su celular que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. ¿En serio? Habían follado cerca de tres horas, estaba agotado a más no poder.

Como pudo le puso el bóxer a Eren y lo arropó, no sería nada bonito que Hanji entrara y lo encontrara desnudo. Se puso sus borceguíes y salió lo más dignamente posible. Todavía tenía vestigios de alcohol en su sangre, por lo que no era consciente completamente de todos los estragos y del abuso de su cuerpo.

Se reunió con los pocos invitados que quedaban, todos lo miraban de reojo y algo ruborizados, pero en su aturdimiento no entendía una mierda qué sucedía. Tomó una botella de cerveza y marcó para pedirse un taxi. Se bajó la mitad de un solo sorbo, ¡vaya que estaba sediento!

—Enano —la voz de Hanji no era nada amable, ¿estaba ronca?-. Lo empujó con poca delicadeza y lo llevó a un rincón apartado—. ¡Levi la puta madre! —le dijo entre susurros pero visiblemente ofuscada—. No te voy a reñir mucho porque no es el momento, pero mañana iré a tu casa y hablaremos seriamente.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, me pedí un taxi, me voy ahora, tengo sueño —le avisó apoyándose en la pared y cerrando los ojos.

—Hey, despierta, no te quedes dormido ahí, ¿dónde está Eren?

Levi se sacudió y miró alrededor como si no estuviera seguro de donde estaba. Luego miró a Hanji.

—Han, follé con Eren, como animales.

—Lo sé, lo sé, me sorprendería que el presidente de la nación no lo supiera, menudo escándalo se manejaron. Oye, ¡oye! —se había dormido de nuevo—. ¿Eren, dónde está?

—Eeeh… ¿quién?

—Eren, ¡carajo! ¿Estás sólo cansado o borracho?

—Te rompí la cama anteojuda, Eren… ¡Oh, Eren! Follamos como animales —Hanji suspiró y se cruzó de brazos—. Está desplomado en tu cama, creo, lo siento, me tengo que ir —luego intentó caminar pero parecía que iba pisando vidrios.

—No te vas a ir así, no señor, vamos, te acompaño o vaya a saber adónde vas a terminar. ¡Amor, ya vuelvo! —dijo girándose y hablándole a su novio, que le sacudió la mano—. Ya veré que hago con el peso en muerto de tu novio.

—¿Qué novio?

—No hables más, vamos, ahí está el taxi —dijo al escuchar el claxon sonando fuerte en la vereda.

.

By Luna de Acero… satisfecha, y ustedes?


	17. Elígeme otra vez

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Zzzzzz... (se duerme) Estoy hecha polvo, son casi las seis de la mañana, pero no podía irme a dormir sin subir este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, si es así, háganmelo saber con un bonito comentario o review. See ya, amados míos!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, contenido R18, lemon, angustia pero poquito.

* * *

MILES DE GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SIEMPRE ME APOYAN Y ME ESCRIBEN TAN BONITOS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS! USTEDES MANTIENEN VIVO ESTE FIC.

 _Capítulo especialmente dedicado para **Akamys,** que no necesitas comprar estas palabras que a ti yo te regalo._

Gracias por tanta paciencia:

 ***Frozen Marsdess**

 ***Yaoi´Blyff**

 ***RivaiFem TA**

 ***Zenakou**

 ***kami no musume**

 ***Okumura Ren**

 ***luisamargotp**

 ***Charluski**

 ***Ola-chan**

 ***Nejiko Ka** (te extrañaba!)

Ahora si, al capítulo

* * *

.

.

 _ **"¿Cómo decir este deseo del alma? Un deseo divino me devora;**_

 _ **pretendo hablar, pero se rompe y llora esto que llevo adentro y no se calma."**_

 _ **Alfonsina Storni**_

.

.

Se despertó con un poco de dolor de cabeza, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, pero luego de mirar alrededor se percató que era su casa. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y de golpe se acordó de todo lo que había hecho esa noche. Recién caía en cuenta que se había acostado con Eren, y vaya que lo había disfrutado muchísimo. Aunque el otro hubiera tomado algo para poder hacerlo. Ya que, a lo hecho, pecho.

Se puso de pie como pudo, recién notando que le temblaban un poco las piernas y que le dolía la entrepierna como un infierno. Fue al baño y le ardió un poco al orinar, cuando se secó se dio cuenta que tenía un poco de sangre, lo que lo alarmó. Se miró, no parecía herido, pero evidentemente tanta fricción e ímpetu habían hecho estragos con su cuerpo.

No tenía toallitas, ni nada parecido, de hecho no recordaba haber usado alguna desde hacía varios años, era algo tan extraño y perturbador volver a ver sangre entre sus piernas. Tampoco era tanta, era como cuando menstruaba. Se cambió la ropa interior que estaba sucia, y se bañó de nuevo, aunque no hacía mucha falta, recordaba haberse bañado en lo de Hanji.

¡Hanji! La había jodido. Había follado como si no hubiera mañana en la casa de su amiga, y con lo ronco que se sentía sin dudas los deberían haber escuchado. ¡Justo en el cumpleaños de Moblit! Debería haberle pedido a Eren que se fueran a otra parte, pero les había ganado la calentura y la urgencia, al menos a él.

Se miró al espejo, tenía ojeras y le dolía levemente la cabeza, por lo que buscó un analgésico y se lo tomó. Miró su celular, lo enchufó porque ya estaba casi sin carga, era cerca de la una de la tarde. No tenía ganas de nada, por lo que se puso el pijama, cerró las persianas y se arremolinó en su cama, mirando la televisión pero sin prestarle atención.

A las dos horas, aproximadamente, comenzó a recibir mensajes. Se debatía entre atenderlos o no, prefirió no hacerlo, y como era de esperarse, en media hora tuvo a su amiga golpeando la puerta con vehemencia. Estaba avergonzado, pero no iba a dejarla esperando, por lo que se levantó arrastrando los pies y abrió. El refulgente sol de afuera le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, y luego pudo enfocar la cara de su amiga, era notable que estaba molesta. Mucho.

—Hola —saludó desganado y se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí encerrado todo el día como una ostra? —fue lo primero que le dijo con un tono poco cordial.

Levi suspiró, cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar en su cama, ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos.

—Levi, tenemos que hablar —dijo ella y se sentó a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

—Te compraré una cama nueva, lo prometo —habló despacio, como un niño que comete una travesura y es regañado.

—Bueno, eso, está bien, acepto la oferta, pero no vine a hablar de la cama. Vine a hablar de lo horrible que te portaste ayer. Haciendo escenas vergonzosas y luego… gritando como vaca que es pitada por un tren.

—¿Las vacas gritan? —dijo despacio, tratando de bajarle un poco a la molestia.

—¡Ese no es el maldito punto! No voy a decirte que arruinaste el festejo de Moblit, porque no fue así, pero nos hiciste pasar unos momentos muy incómodos a todos.

Levi abrazó una almohada y hundió la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Bebí demasiado. Le pediré disculpas a Moblit también.

—Pues sí que se las debes. Y otra cosa, la peor de todas, me dejaste a tu amante, usado, tirado e inconsciente en mi completamente rota cama.

—Esa cama ya estaba en las últimas y lo sabes —respondió levantando levemente la cabeza.

—¡Ese tampoco es el jodido punto!

—Apenas podía caminar, Han, el tipo estaba en peso muerto, ¿cómo se supone que iba a levantarlo?

—No sé, tal vez como hizo Armin, luego de vestirlo un poco, claro. Se lo llevó de mi casa hace como dos horas, pensé que estaría aquí contigo, así los hubiera retado a los dos.

—No sé dónde está.

—¿Y dónde más crees? ¿Qué acaso no vive aquí en tu casa?

—En la casa de mi madre, querrás decir.

—¡Cómo sea, Levi! No estoy muy paciente, así que no me presiones.

—No lo sé, me desperté y aún no fui para allá, y si él está allá no iré.

Hanji lo miró como si se hubiera transformado en un unicornio.

—¿Pero qué bicho te ha picado ahora, enano? Follaron como monos, y por la cantidad de horas no puedes decir que el tipo estuvo fingiendo, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema, eh?

—¿Cómo crees que lo hizo, Han? Se drogó, eso es obvio, cómo aquella vez —apretó la almohada contra su pecho, su voz salía rota y lastimada.

—¿Tienes pruebas de eso? —devolvió, enarcando una ceja.

—No, pe-pero… no hay otra manera.

—Eso lo dices tú.

—Ya, déjame, no me martirices.

—¿Estuviste llorando o tienes los ojos así por la cruda de anoche?

—¡Nadie estuvo llorando! —se defendió un poco ofuscado.

—Juro que no te entiendo, por favor dime donde compro el manual "Aprenda a entender al pendejo de Levi Ackerman", porque estoy a dos centímetros de volverme loca, digo, más loca.

—¡Se va a ir, Han! ¿Qué carajos es lo que no te queda claro? Sí, bueno, antes de irse quiso dejarle un buen recuerdo al rarito del mecánico para que no piense que lo discrimina, gran cosa.

El enorme almohadazo que recibió contra la nuca, y que lo hizo caer duramente de bruces al suelo, fue completamente inesperado. Se giró sobándose los codos y la miró sorprendido.

—Eres mi mejor amigo —le habló seria—, incluso fuiste la persona de la que me enamoré perdidamente hace un tiempo, y de todos los años que te conozco, nunca pensé que llegaría a verte actuar como un total idiota. Eren te ama, se le cae el amor de los ojos —Levi corrió su rostro al otro lado mientras la castaña hablaba—, no digo que sea el mejor tipo de la tierra, pero hizo todo lo humanamente posible para que esto funcionara, aguantándose todos tus reproches, enojos y falta de comprensión ¿Y ahora solo dices que lo que pasó entre ustedes fue para dejarte un lindo recuerdo? Eres un imbécil. ¿Acaso le dijiste cómo te sientes? Sólo te he visto ocultarte y huir, todas y cada una de las veces, el Levi que yo admiro jamás huye, se queda y enfrenta las cosas por muy malas que estas sean. Si lo pierdes, es porque tú estás eligiendo también. No voy a dejar que le achaques todas las culpas al torpe de Eren.

Se puso de pie yendo hacia la puerta, el mecánico estaba sentado en el suelo.

—No te voy a consolar —habló, agarrando el pomo de la puerta—. Si no le dices claramente lo que sientes, no dejaré que jamás te quejes delante de mí ni una sola vez. Y Levi… yo jamás tomaría ninguna droga para poder acostarme con alguien que no quiero simplemente por dejarle un buen recuerdo, ¿tú lo harías?

Hubo una pausa y al fin levantó la mirada hacia su amiga, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Exacto. Hasta mañana, iré a buscar ofertas de sommiers con Moblit por la web —el otro levantó una ceja e hizo una mueca extraña.

Hanji se fue. Se levantó sacudiendo su ropa. Se sentó en la cama y estuvo sopesando todo lo que había escuchado. Fue hasta su ropero a buscar su cajón de dulces, cuando lo sacó, se fijó en eso que tenía guardado allí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se quedó contemplando el artefacto en su funda por un buen rato, luego abrió sus ojos. Dejó el cajón en el suelo y corrió a buscar un bolígrafo y una lapicera. ¡Joder! Hanji tenía razón.

—X—X—X—X—X

Eren comía sin saborear una especie de sándwich que Armin le había preparado, ni siquiera se fijó cuáles eran los ingredientes. Estaba tirado, arrebujado en su cama, mirando la nada mientras masticaba eso. Jean vino y se sentó a sus pies, con esa cara de querer joderlo, que conocía tan bien.

—¡Vaya escuché por ahí que tuviste mucha acción anoche!

—Muérete, equino mal formado —respondió con la boca llena.

—¿Qué sucede con tu mal humor, puto? La pasas bien y tienes una cara de venir de un funeral.

—No es tu maldito problema.

—Como sea, vine a avisarles que el otro viernes partimos ¿Están preparados?

Armin mordió una jugosa pera y miró a Eren.

—¡Oh, vamos! No sean así, no me van a venir a soltar la mano a último momento, no es justo. Ya nos están esperando con todo listo allá.

—Hay cosas que no están resueltas del todo Jean —dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama de enfrente—. Incluso yo, tengo mis dudas aún.

—No se puede jugar con la gente, ustedes me habían confirmado, ahora me salen con esta mamada, ¿qué pedo, carajo?

—Nada es seguro hasta que firmemos —sentenció Armin, mientras seguía masticando.

—Vamos, bastardo —le habló a Eren—, vas a conseguir otro macho por allá, uno que sea completo —luego se rió burlonamente.

Armin tuvo que tirarse, literalmente, encima del de ojos verdes porque a un paso estuvo de trompearlo a su compañero.

—¡Repite eso hijo de puta! ¡Repítelo que te vuelo los dientes!

—Yo me voy a la mierda, maricas —fue lo último que les largó antes de azotar la puerta.

—Ya, ya, cálmate, Dios. Sabes que lo hace para provocarte y molestar, no le hagas caso.

—No insultará a Levi delante de mí, no es un asunto para tomárselo a broma.

—Está bien, es un imbécil, qué le vamos a hacer. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con él?

—Lo haré hoy.

—Te la pasaste tirado y lamentándote todo el rato. Si vas a hacerlo, ve de una buena vez —vió la preocupación en el semblante de su amigo—. Hey, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Estoy contigo, ¿ok? Sabes que adonde vayas yo te seguiré, así que no te exaltes, date una buena ducha, ponte lindo como siempre y ve a arreglar las cosas.

Su amigo le sonrió con calidez, lo abrazó brevemente y le dio las gracias, antes de irse a arreglar un poco. Armin fue a hablar con Kuchel, y de paso tomar el té con ella. Con el correr de los días y la convivencia se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Incluso hasta la acompañó un par de veces a hacer las compras y la ayudaba a cocinar.

La mujer había hecho panqueques con dulce, y se deleitaron un buen rato, hasta que vieron a Eren salir rumbo al patio, al loft de Levi. Ambos lo siguieron con la mirada y luego se miraron ellos.

—Ruego a todos los dioses que el idiota de mi hijo no la friegue —soltó Kuchel con un suspiro.

—Sería bueno que nos aseguráramos, ¿no? —sugirió Armin.

—Tienes razón, desde la habitación de ustedes en el primer piso se escucha y se ve bien.

Ambos se levantaron de inmediato y fueron a observar desde ese estratégico lugar.

Eren tocó la puerta de la habitación. La tarde se estaba terminando, el sol pintaba de oscuros naranjas el horizonte y ya estaba casi perdido tras el poniente. El de castaños cabellos escuchaba una melodía muy melancólica venir desde adentro, el sonido se detuvo abruptamente, luego Levi abrió y lo observó en silencio. Ambos serios.

—Hey, hola —saludó el geólogo.

—Eren.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Me das unos minutos, por favor? Ya salgo.

—Ok, te espero en la piscina.

Hacía calor. Por lo que Eren, que estaba con una bermuda azul marino con flores blancas y una musculosa blanca, aprovechó para sentarse en el primer escalón y remojar sus pies. Esperó cerca de quince minutos antes de que el otro se acercara. Se sentó cerca suyo pero sin mojarse los pies.

—Anoche te fuiste, y me dejaste allí tirado —fue lo primero que le dijo con mirada triste.

—Lo sé, lo siento. No es como si lo hubiera planificado. Estaba ebrio, bueno, ambos lo estábamos, y simplemente quería volver a casa. No hubiera podido levantarte de todas maneras, estabas tieso. Pero, sé que no estuvo bien, y te pido disculpas por eso.

Se quedaron un tiempo más en silencio, Eren haciendo ondas en el agua con sus pies.

—Yo, quería hablar sobre nosotros. No quiero irme y dejar las cosas inconclusas, no merecemos esto —continuó el más alto—. Pude haber estado ebrio, pero todo lo que te dije, todo lo que hicimos, no fue un error o algo impulsado por el alcohol, quiero que eso te quede claro —Levi asentía en silencio—. Necesito saber qué sientes tú, qué es lo que piensas, qué quieres hacer.

—Yo, necesito que me esperes un minuto, ¿ok? Necesito que escuches algo —dijo poniéndose de pie. Eren asintió, lo vio ir hasta su cuarto y volver al rato.

Lo seguía con la mirada, Levi tenía su aplomo habitual instalado en el rostro, venía con una guitarra en la mano dentro de una funda y el geólogo enarcó una ceja. Se plantó a unos metros de él y abrió la misma. El más alto se deleitó con un artefacto de una belleza de algunos años, de color azul cobalto que iba en degradé hasta el blanco.

Levi enganchó una correa a su cuello, carraspeó y tocó algunos acordes probando. Eren estaba muy sorprendido y curioso de lo que sucedería a continuación. Recordaba que Levi le había dicho que sabía tocar instrumentos, sin embargo nunca lo había escuchado o visto antes.

Con una voz muy dulce y afinada, acompañado por acordes bonitos y que se complementaban perfecto, el mecánico cerró los ojos y dejó salir lo que había en su corazón.

 _La estrella caída vino a cumplir mi deseo_

 _Estoy seguro que esto no fue por azar_

 ** _"Solo quiero volver a verte de nuevo,_**

 ** _eligiéndome una vez más"_**

 _-0-_

 _Surgió como magia entre nosotros_

 _Fuimos alimentando estas llamas_

 _Abro mis ojos, y estoy de pronto_

 _extrañándote sin que te vayas._

 _-0-_

 _Soltar tu mano, no me atrevo._

 _Aunque poco yo te pueda dar._

 ** _"Solo quiero verte de nuevo,_**

 ** _eligiéndome una vez más"_**

 _-0-_

 _Hazme reír con tus chistes malos_

 _Necesito tus ronquidos al despertar,_

 _Y tus inútiles piedras como regalos,_

 _Que ahora no podré dejar de mirar_

 _-0-_

 _¿Podrías perdonar todos mis miedos?_

 _¿Nuestro amor todavía alcanza?_

 ** _"Quiero volver a verte de nuevo,_**

 ** _eligiéndome una vez más"_**

 _-0-_

 _Toma mi mano antes de irte._

 _Regálame un beso sin final._

 ** _No me obligues a despedirte,_**

 ** _por favor, elígeme, una vez más._**

Eren no podía hablar. Los labios estaban apretados, como si atajaran las palabras. Levi terminó la melodía y levantó su mirada, se sorprendió de verlo tan afectado. Su corazón se disparó con fuerza. Luego de unos minutos que pudo recuperar su voz, le habló con tranquilidad.

—Mmm. Puedes, ¿puedes cantarla de nuevo? —el otro enarcó una ceja sorprendido—. Es que, está muy linda, y la quiero escuchar otra vez.

—Emm. Bueno.

Algo dubitativo, comenzó a tocar la melodía de nuevo, mientras Eren sacaba su celular disimuladamente para poder grabarlo. Levi estaba algo nervioso y el sol le daba justo en el rostro de manera que no se dio cuenta de la acción. Volvió a cantar con mayor sentimiento, y Eren casi se larga a llorar de la emoción.

Una vez que terminó, Eren guardó el celular rápidamente.

—Bueno, nada, quería que escucharas esto, lo hice para ti, a-ayer —agachó la cabeza con un ataque de vergüenza repentino.

—Es hermosa, Levi. En verdad nadie, nunca, había hecho una canción para mí.

—Oh. Bien. ¿Quieres té?

Eren se puso de pie, dejó una estela de huellas mojadas hasta frenar a unos centímetros del otro, adoraba ver su blanco rostro teñido por ese bonito sonrosado.

—Te quiero a ti.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un par de minutos, Eren tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con suavidad.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó el de castaños cabellos.

—¿En-entonces? —repitió un poco confundido, Levi.

—Hablé con mis jefes —le explicó de manera pausada y tranquila—, al parecer hay dos vacantes fijas para geólogos en esta minera, me había ofrecido el puesto antes, pero ya sabes, en su momento le dije que no. Ayer lo llamé y le pregunté si aún estaba a tiempo de tomar uno.

Levi abrió la boca y sus ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa, mientras sentía que su corazón bombeaba muy fuerte, el agarre de sus manos se incrementó.

—Y me dijo que sí, que si quería tomarlo aún estaba a tiempo.

—¿En-entonces? —Levi sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban, pero inspiró y continuó de pie estoicamente.

—Entonces, te estoy eligiendo de nuevo, Levi ¿Tú me elegirás esta vez?

No pudo decirle que sí, porque la voz se le había diluido como humo en el aire, prácticamente tiró la guitarra a un costado y lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, con tanto ímpetu que lo hizo trastabillar unos pasos, Eren le devolvió el abrazo de inmediato. Kuchel y Armin se sonrieron desde la ventana donde estaban chusmeando lo que acontecía.

—¡Eren! —Levi lloró, sin poder contenerse. Estaba tan aliviado, tan feliz, tan agradecido.

—Me ganaste de mano —le susurró al oído—, si no me lo decías te lo iba a decir yo. No te librarás tan fácil de mí, ¿sabes?

Tomó su rostro entre sus largas manos, le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares y unió sus labios de inmediato.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto. Estaba tan asustado, no quería perderte —ahora las palabras le salían con atropello, como si se le hubiera liberado la garganta—. Gracias, gracias Eren.

—Gracias a ti, mi pequeño gruñón —dijo dándole un beso en la respingada y menuda nariz.

—Hey, pequeñas tus pelotas —le respondió poniéndose serio. Eren rió con frescura, Kuchel y Armin bajaron al patio.

—Bueno, al fin —exclamó la mujer mirando al cielo y Levi rodó los ojos—. Yo digo que esto hay que celebrarlo, los invito a comer afuera.

—¡Genial! —se apuntó Armin sonriendo espléndidamente.

Luego de acicalarse apropiadamente, todos se fueron a una cantina conocida, y mientras comían paella de mariscos con cerveza artesanal, disfrutaban de un hermoso espectáculo de flamenco y bolero. La parejita no escatimó muestras de afecto, sin pasarse demasiado, pero no paraban de tocarse las manos, hablarse al oído, darse uno que otro beso. Kuchel no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

Luego de una gran sobremesa, Armin y Kuchel volvieron a la casa. Al rubio se le cerraban los ojos. Los otros dos se fueron a dar un paseo a la plaza. Rememorando algunas anécdotas, caminando tranquilos, fumando un poco, y deleitándose con la compañía mutua.

—¿Cómo es que descubriste tu pasión por la geología? —Preguntó con auténtico interés Levi.

—Oh, eso, es algo que lo tengo desde pequeño. Mi mamá solía contarme que escondía piedras debajo de las almohadas, dentro de las medias limpias que guardaba en los cajones de los muebles de mi habitación. Tenía que revisar cuidadosamente mi ropa, siempre las tenía en los bolsillos de los pantalones, de las camperas. En un principio recuerdo que me gustaban determinadas formas, las redondeadas, que eran suaves, los cantos rodados digamos, luego me atraían alas ovaladas, las de diferente color. Mientras los niños jugaban en el cajón de arena, yo estaba en las esquinas llenándome las uñas de tierra buscando nuevos tesoros.

—Vaya, que bonita anécdota.

—Sí. Regalaba piedras, las clasificaba, les ponía nombres —ambos rieron—. Hay una en mi repisa que la tengo desde los diez años. Se llama Rocco. Pésimo nombre, pero así le puse y así le quedó. Te la mostré ese día que fuiste a mi departamento la primera vez, pero entiendo que no la recuerdes, yo estaba hablando demasiado.

—No, sí la recuerdo, ¿era esa negra, no?

—¡Sí, exacto! Bueno, ya después empecé a investigar, de dónde venían, porqué unas eran más grandes o más chicas. Era muy curioso. Una vez se hundió el piso del gimnasio del colegio al que yo iba, recuerdo que me dejó una profunda impresión ver ese agujero de tierra. Y luego de eso me la pasé investigando al respecto. Creo que ese fue el inicio. Luego cuando tuve que elegir una carrera, primero estuve estudiando medicina, por todo un largo año. Mi padre es médico, así que era casi obligatorio pensar que yo querría heredar su impero.

—Pero no funcionó.

—Nop. Yo me sentía un muerto en vida, todas las materias las reprobé, excepto química. Antes de finalizar hice una reunión con mis padres, me senté y les dije que en verdad no podía seguir con esa carrera o me pegaría un tiro en la cabeza. Mi padre se enojó, no me habló por varios meses, y mamá también me regañó, pero a la semana me dijo que le parecía bien que buscara mi propio camino. Fui a investigar, me llevó un buen tiempo, pero ya para febrero del siguiente año me estaba anotando en Geología. Mis padres no lo podían creer —rió al recordar—. Papá dijo que iba a morirme de hambre, que eso ni siquiera se consideraba una profesión digna. Pero bueno, terminé estudiando lo que quería, no me arrepiento de nada.

—Increíble.

—¿Y tú, cómo te diste cuenta de que, bueno, querías ser hombre?

—¿Realmente lo quieres escuchar? —Eren asintió, Levi señaló una banca y luego de prender un cigarro empezó su relato—. Era un sensación —decía tocándose el pecho—, una incomodidad, una especie de angustia y dolor que no se iba con nada. Le tenía terror a los vestidos, siempre fui así. Desde los dos años, me quitaba los vestidos y salía corriendo. Mamá dice que batalló mucho conmigo. Íbamos a un cumpleaños y yo quería ensuciarme, quería empujar a otros, era tan agresivo que dejaron de invitarme. Tal vez sería toda la ansiedad que tenía acumulada. En ese tiempo nadie hablaba de identidad de género, al menos no en el contexto en el que me crié. Mi padre, un pobre tipo, siempre me decía "¿dónde está mi princesita?", yo me escondía debajo de la cama —se rió—, cuando venía a buscarme le ladraba como un perro rabioso. Mi pieza estaba llena de barbies sin cabeza, peluches destrozados, y todas esas porquerías de cocinitas y cosas pequeñas de muñecas. Les saltaba encima hasta aplastarlas por completo. Oh, si no habré ligado palizas por todas mis fechorías.

Eren se carcajeó sin poder aguantarse.

—Eras un dolor de culo.

—Definitivamente lo era. Me castigaban por horas, luego días, a veces semanas. No me importaba. Me trepaba de mi ventana a la medianera y de ahí al techo. Allí hacía dibujos de camiones, autos, aviones, tanques, todo tipo de máquinas. Vivía con raspones, magulladuras, me colgaba de los árboles. Al fin mi madre comenzó a comprar más pantalones y remeras, no tienes idea lo mucho que le agradecí por eso. Las peleas con mi padre se hicieron más frecuentes. A él le daba vergüenza mirarme. Me llevaron a una gran cantidad de psicólogos, más palizas vinieron, y de alguna forma me fui aplacando. Ver a mi madre llorando me hacía daño. Al fin que a eso de los doce mi padre se fue de casa. Yo insistía en que me llamaran Levi. La escuela era una porquería. Un chico me robó mi primer beso, le rompí un diente de una patada.

Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Me cambiaron de escuela, traté de portarme bien, mi madre se puso de novia con un idiota peor que mi padre. Era un poco violento, al principio se portaba todo sonrisas y zalamerías y luego mostró sus garras. Quiso mandonearme un par de veces. Por el bien de la familia decidí no dar problemas. Hacía lo que me pedían, me vestía como ellos querían, dejé mi cabello largo, incluso acepté que mi madre me llevara a algún salón de belleza. Recuerdo que a veces tenía tantas ganas de vomitar que me quedaba en cama hecho un ovillo tembloroso.

Eren frunció el ceño ante la dolorosa confesión.

—Luego muy de a poco volví a tratar de ser lo que era, lo que siempre había sentido, si bien no era totalmente masculino, al menos era neutral para vestirme. En el colegio no dejaban de fastidiarme. Fue entonces que conocí a Moira, mi primera novia, nos veíamos a escondidas, pero Richard, ese idiota, nos descubrió una vez besándonos, y se armó un gran revuelo. Le dijo a mi madre que él no podía convivir con la "inmoralidad", que eligiera, él o yo. Mi madre lo amaba, no tengo duda de eso, sin embargo ni siquiera titubeó, le dijo que siempre yo estaría primero.

—Bravo por mi suegra —acotó Eren haciendo una mímica de aplausos.

—No la alabes tanto que no la conoces del todo, pero sí, tiene sus buenos puntos.

—¿Tienes fotos de, bueno de antes de…?

Levi lo miró serio y corrió la mirada.

—Lo siento, no quise incomodarte, solo me dio curiosidad.

—Está bien, puedes preguntarle a tu suegra, ella guarda esas cosas.

—No, no quiero hacer algo que te moleste.

—Es parte de mí, quiera o no. ¿Por qué quieres ver esas fotos?

Eren se rascó la nuca, tratando de buscar una respuesta que no incomodara a su novio.

—Pervertido —le largó el mecánico entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡No, no, no lo malinterpretes! No era por eso, solo simple curiosidad, lo juro.

—Ya, ya, no te exaltes, pídele a ella, pero prepárate porque le encanta sacar esas cosas viejas y hablar por horas.

—Tal vez me anime.

—Ok, pero en contra partida yo quiero fotos de ti de cuando eras un crío. Un Eren pequeño debe ser muy adorable.

Ambos rieron.

—Pues cuando te lleve a casa de mis padres, mi madre te las va a mostrar, es igual que la tuya en ese sentido.

Levi se tensó, y descruzó sus piernas, mientras buscaba un nuevo cigarrillo. Eren notó el cambio.

—Bueno, no digo de ir ya mismo a conocerlos, pero eventualmente…

El mecánico no respondió, solo se quedó mirando para algún punto fijo.

—¿Levi?

—Es que, bueno, no sé cómo se lo tomarán, es decir… Tal vez sea mejor esperar un poco.

—¿Cómo se lo tomarán? ¿Te refieres a mi relación contigo? Mi madre ya lo sabe.

—Sí, bueno, pero, me refiero a… —se quedó en silencio y tomó una gran pitada, mientras sus piernas repiqueteaban con nerviosismo—. No es algo menor, ¿sabes? Es solo que…

—Oh —exclamó Eren, cuando al fin entendió lo que a Levi lo puso tan nervioso—. ¿Te refieres a que digan algo porque tú eres transgénero? ¡Levi! —el geólogo se acercó y tomó su mano más cercana—. No tienes nada, absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte. Mis padres son de mente abierta, y ellos lo único que quieren es que yo sea feliz y la persona a mi lado sea buena. Así que todas las condiciones están dadas.

—Eso dijeron ellos al principio.

—¿Ellos?

—Los padres de Petra —Eren hizo un mohín de molestia.

—Por favor, no compares a mi familia con lo que te sucedió. Entiendo que fue algo traumático, pero no todas las familias son iguales. Y si por algún motivo, alguien de mi familia dijera algo que pudiera llegar a ofenderte, yo mismo le plantaría los límites, ni lo dudes.

Levi se despeinó el flequillo y terminó el cigarro.

—Bueno, ya veremos. ¿Vamos a casa?

—Eso sonó muy bien. Y hablando de casa —dijo poniéndose de pie—, tienes que ayudarme a encontrar un departamento. Creo que Armin estaba pensando en quedarse también, así que supongo que podemos volver a compartir los gastos.

—¿Jean se va?

—Sí, ese idiota cara de caballo seguirá con el plan original. Creo que sé por qué Armin quiere quedarse —dijo moviendo repetidamente las cejas arriba y abajo. Levi bufó.

—No lo culpo, Erwin es muy buen tipo. La verdad no sabía que le atrajeran los hombres, pero es un gran partido, además se cae de bueno, con todos esos músculos que tiene.

Eren lo miró con aura asesina.

—Eren, conozco a Erwin hace años, me ha visto desnudo incluso, no es mi tipo, y te amo a ti, así que ya bájale a tus celos y sí, hablaré con mi madre, ella tiene contactos. Anda, tomemos un taxi.

Ya era tarde, por lo que tuvieron que caminar hasta la avenida, pero al fin se hicieron con uno. Viajaron en silencio, tomados de la mano. Pagaron, descendieron y entraron al cuarto de Levi.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó Eren acercándose a Levi.

—¿Estás hablando de dormir o d-

No pudo terminar porque Eren le estaba comiendo la boca con inusitado arrebato. Lo apretó posesivamente de la cintura contra su cuerpo y avanzó algunos pasos hasta que cayeron desplomados en la cama.

—O-oye —se quiso quejar Levi por el ímpetu del otro.

—¿Qué, no quieres? —ante la falta de respuesta le quitó la remera rápidamente, y luego se la quitó él para aplastarlo contra la cama.

—Pe-pero, a-así, Eren.

—Ya hemos hablado mucho hoy, ¿no crees? Quiero hacerte el amor, Levi.

A Eren le salían corazones de los ojos prácticamente. Levi se escabulló un poco, con la respiración agitada, manoteó su cajón y sacó preservativos. El geólogo sonrió con picardía, pero lo detuvo cuando iba a apagar la luz.

—Esta vez no, quiero verte bien, por favor. Ya somos grandes. Y creo que quedó bastante claro que me gustas, a menos que tú no quieras verme a mí.

—No digas tonterías. Además la otra vez, bueno, ambos estábamos un poco ebrios, ¿estás seguro de que no necesitas ninguna ayuda extra?

—¿Ayuda extra? Si quieres me la puedes chupar, pero ya estoy bastante duro, ¿no se nota?

El mecánico abrió los ojos consternado, y luego largó un suspiro.

—No me refería a eso, quería decir si no quieres, ya sabes, tomar tu pastilla y eso.

—¿Qué pastilla? —Eren abrió la boca como comprendiendo a los pocos segundos y luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Todavía crees que usé una pastilla para estar contigo? ¿Es en serio?

—¿Por qué no? Yo mismo las vi.

—Levi, anoche no tomé ninguna pastilla, ninguna medicación, no usé ninguna ayuda extra o lo que mierda sea que se te haya cruzado por la cabeza. ¡Dios! ¿Realmente pensaste eso? —el otro asintió un poco avergonzado, Eren lo miró preocupado, pero volvió a besarlo lentamente, luego retomó la charla—. Yo no tomé nada ese día, y no lo necesito, porque me di cuenta que puedo amar tu cuerpo no importa lo que haya entre tus piernas —le dijo con sentimiento—. Tú me aceptaste a mí, tal cual soy, me diste una oportunidad, o bueno, varias, yo también te acepto tal cual eres. No vuelvas a pensar que tomo algo para estar contigo, no lo necesito, te amo, te deseo, y esto no va a cambiar. Así que cállate de una puta vez y déjame que te ame.

Levi lo abrazó y se entregó por completo, esta vez con las sensaciones más vívidas, más reales, con mayor necesidad. Dejó que le llenara el cuerpo de besos, mientras terminaban de desvestirse torpemente. El más bajo lo ayudó a colocarse el preservativo y Eren tocó suave entre sus piernas haciéndolo estremecer.

—¡Joder! Qué rápido te humedeces.

Levi le sonrió sensualmente y enredó las cortas piernas sobre su cintura. El más alto pensó que era realmente una ventaja no tener que estar preparando el terreno, porque además le urgía unirse con su novio.

Entró despacio, esta vez saboreando el momento, disfrutando a pleno, deleitándose con el dulce gemido que le arrancó de la garganta. Era tan ajustado y caliente como lo recordaba. Ahora era más fácil, al menos no estuvo tan perdido como la primera vez para encontrar la jugosa entrada a su cuerpo. Cada vez se le volvía más adictivo. A la luz del velador pudo apreciar las hermosas expresiones del mecánico. Sus poderosos y marcados músculos contrayéndose y tensándose, su torso trabajado, sus abdominales perfectamente delimitados, su respiración errática, el rubor intenso coloreándole las mejillas y aquellas partes donde mordía, succionaba y mordisqueaba.

Comenzó a mecerse, entrando y saliendo más lento de lo habitual, no quería que en el arrebato la situación terminara antes de lo necesario. Lamió su cuello, sintió los blancos dedos de Levi acariciando su espalda, cayendo en sus nalgas y apretando, logrando un roce más profundo y placentero.

Aunque la primera vez fue inolvidable, no le supo a verdadero amor, fue más una respuesta de sus cuerpos desesperados por sentirse. Pero ahora, ahora sentía que de verdad estaban haciendo el amor. Al fin todas las piezas encajaban, al fin podían amarse sin tanto sufrimiento y dolor, y era maravilloso.

Notó un leve quejido y una expresión desagradable en el rostro de su amado.

—¿Te d-duele? —preguntó entrecortadamente, disminuyendo el ímpetu de las estocadas.

—¡Ngh! Un p-poco, ahí, así, exacto —Se dio cuenta que después del sexo salvaje de la noche anterior, debía refrenarse un poco y tomárselo con más calma.

Se apoderó de su boca, bebiendo de su aliento caliente y lleno de suspiros, jadeos, gemidos. Sus lenguas enredándose sin ánimos de ganarle al otro, al contrario, había intenciones mutuas de complacerse, de disfrutar, de compartir el gozo.

Estuvieron muchos, muchos minutos en la posición de misionero, Levi sintiéndose más y más cómodo, más acostumbrado a esa nueva sensación. Retuvo un suspiro, cuando Eren lo levantó y lo sentó encima suyo. Ah, la sensación cambiaba completamente, ahí dolía un poco más, porque la fricción era fuerte y entraba con mayor fuerza a su interior. Se ayudó con las piernas para sobrellevar esa molestia, que estaba seguro pasaría con los minutos.

Aprovechó para tocarlo a su antojo, besar el cuello bronceado y tentador, lamer sus pezones, sus labios, moverse con más control. Le llevó un tiempo encontrar el ángulo correcto donde sentía que era estimulado de esa manera exquisita, que le hacía temblar las entrañas. Aún ardía, pero no le importaba, ya no, tendría tiempo de recuperarse.

Eren se movió dificultosamente para poder arrinconarlo contra el respaldar de la cama. Tomando con firmeza el mismo, pudo empujar mejor y con mayor lentitud. Se estaban consumiendo, lenta, dulcemente, en el fuego de una pasión recientemente construida, sensual y lasciva.

—Te amo, Le-Levi —susurraba candente sobre su oído, mientras el sudor se mezclaba, al igual que sus almas, mientras los sentimientos se fortalecían, se renovaban.

—Yo también, ngh, te, te amo, E-Eren.

Calor. Amor. Los cuerpos fundiéndose, buscando, acoplándose como dos mitades de un todo perfecto, indestructible. El de ojos verdes volvió a dejar sus marcas en el blanco cuerpo, y a su vez recibió todas las que su pareja quiso prodigarle. Se pertenecían, y orgullosos estaban de poder demostrarlo.

—Apriétame —le pidió con suavidad, como un cómplice.

Levi asintió y movió sus caderas de esa manera que lo volvía loco, comprimiendo su hombría muy dentro de él, llevando la fricción a un nivel elevado. Sus bocas se abrieron y los sonidos se desparramaron, llenando el ambiente de promesas, de halagos, de pedidos que debían ser acatados de inmediato.

Cuando no fue suficiente, volvieron al colchón, Eren dejó a Levi encima suyo, abrazándolo, su boca buscando cuánta piel podía, succionando con hambre voraz. Unieron sus manos con fuerza, casi como si fuera una lucha, mientras sus caderas seguían un compás más rápido e intenso. Poco a poco, hizo que se incorporara, quería verlo moverse sobre él, las hebras negras pegadas a su frente, evidenciando el esfuerzo, su espalda divina arqueándose ante el ímpetu de sus embestidas.

Sin noción del tiempo, continuaron amándose, disfrutándose de la mejor manera posible.

Estaban ambos de costado, Eren detrás de su novio, penetrándolo fuerte desde esa posición, sosteniendo una de sus piernas en el aire para tener mejor acceso. Levi enredó esa pierna sobre su cadera y liberando su mano, la acercó hasta la entrepierna de Levi para frotar un poco.

El más bajo tomó su mano con la suya, la corrió de lugar hasta el punto donde necesitaba ser estimulado, y le indicó como hacerlo apropiadamente.

—A-así, suave, más, u-un poco más, sí.

Volvieron a ponerse algo ruidosos, aunque no tanto como la noche anterior.

—¡A-acabo! ¡Ngh! —avisó el de blanca y cremosa piel, completamente brillosa ahora.

Fue lo único que necesitó Eren para descargar su semilla, con un grito agónico, corto, que le supo a victoria…

.

By Luna de Acero… feliz…


	18. Nuevas fotos

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí, rápidamente les dejo la continuación, quedan exactamente 4 capítulos para el final de esta hermosa historia, disculpen los errores de ortografía, estoy apuradísima, los amo, bye!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, los uso sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, R18, palabras vulgares, palabras altisonantes, un poquitito (apenas) de angustia y mucho fluff.

* * *

 **Dedicatoria:** Para la talentosa **Daris Teufell** , genia del lápiz inmaculado y de fanarts que te hacen temblar las piernas. Este va para ti hermosa. Y para mi amada **RivaiFem** que está en camita recuperándose. Las adoro.

.

.

 _ **"Me robas la sonrisa, que ni yo sabía**_

 _ **que tenía entre los labios".**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

.

.

—¡Me dormí! —salió a los tropezones de entre las sábanas, mientras se iba vistiendo lo más rápido posible rápido.

Tomó el cepillo de dientes, le puso dentífrico y se lo metió en la boca, mientras abría el cajón y revolvía buscando su inyección. Maldijo para sus adentros gruñendo, y al fin encontró todo. Sacó la jeringa, la llenó con la ampolla que tomó del pequeño refrigerador y se inyectó rápido. Luego comenzó a cepillarse con fuerza mientras intentaba subirse los pantalones que aún estaban a media pierna.

Eren se los tiró hacia abajo, al igual que la ropa interior, logrando que su novio diera un respingo por la sorpresa.

—¡Juelta abrón! —le largó enojado con el cepillo en la boca aún, tironeando la ropa para subirla, pero Eren se había vuelto hábil para atacarlo, de hecho disfrutaba de hacerlo rabiar, aunque luego tuviera que resistir toda su furia—. ¡Ngh! ¡Joy mn atarte!

El más alto empujó su torso hacia adelante en un movimiento un poco brusco, descendió y enterró su cara en su entrepierna desde atrás. Levi escupió el cepillo, mientras el dentífrico caía de su boca.

—¡Joder! ¡Aaah!

—Lo haré rápido, vamos, cinco minutos —le suplicó arrodillado, mirándolo con adoración mientras volvía a chupar con ganas y lo desarmaba en gemidos.

—¡Cabrón! Al menos de-aaah, deja que me lave los malditos dientes, ¡aaah!

Pronto se olvidó de todo mientras la lengua de Eren se escurría dentro suyo, su sistema se doblegaba, su bajo vientre se llenaba de calor de inmediato, quedara rendido a su merced. Sin embargo juntó algo de voluntad para quitarse la espuma de la boca con agua y tanteó en el botiquín para tomar un preservativo. Últimamente los tenía en todas partes. La mesa de luz, la billetera, la guantera del auto, el botiquín, incluso hasta en casa de su madre, debajo del sofá, porque la química y el deseo era tantas, que cuando tenían ganas no había Dios que impidiera el coito.

Abrió el sobre con los dientes, y ya respirando pesado tuvo que tirar del flequillo de Eren para desprenderlo de su cuerpo. El más alto se puso de pie, desnudo de la cintura para abajo y con una erección digna de una fotografía en primera plana. Le colocó el preservativo mientras Eren atacaba su cuello y con su fuerza lo levantaba de la cintura para sentarlo en la pequeña mesada del baño. Su espalda chocó bruscamente contra el espejo, Levi miró de reojo para ver si no lo habían rajado, afortunadamente no.

Lo abrazó con sus piernas mientras su despampanante novio lo penetraba profundo, dejándolo casi sin aire. Habían descubierto ese fantástico lugar donde la altura de la mesada daba perfecto a la cadera de Eren, por lo que podían hacerlo sin mucho esfuerzo. El celular de Levi comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa de luz, pero ninguno le prestó atención en absoluto.

Estocadas rápidas, intensas, profundas, Levi sentía que se desarmaba de gusto cada vez que lo sentía moverse con ese ímpetu. Las grandes manos de su novio lo toqueteaban por todas partes. No podía concentrarse en una sola caricia porque era como un pulpo, palpándolo por todos lados. Al fin asentó su palma contra su estómago bajo y con su pulgar comenzó a estimularlo de esa manera que lo ponía a jadear descontrolado. El placer le nublaba completamente la mente, echó la cabeza atrás, lo poco que el reducido lugar le permitía, mientras Eren se ponía más y más intenso.

—¡Carajo, aaah! —atenazó sus brazos, mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

—Sí, eso es, justo ahí te gusta, mira como me aprietas cuando lo sientes.

—¡E-Eren! ¡Ngh!

El de ojos verdes mordió sobre su hombro justo cuando estaba en la cúspide de su orgasmo, y acabó en abundancia, mientras lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo, todos sus músculos tensos de los talones a la frente. Lo soltó, notando el gran círculo rojo que había dejado, arriba de otras marcas similares en el mismo lugar. Les costó un par de minutos poder recuperar el aire. Eren trató de besarlo.

—¡Te apesta la boca, cabrón! —se quejó pero se dejó besar—. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un perro en celo? ¡Caray! Me dejas hecho polvo, a-ayúdame.

—¡Amo follarte a la mañana! Es que te ves tan sexy, mi amor —refregó su cabeza contra su cuello y luego salió de su interior despacio, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie—. Es tu culpa por provocarme.

—Voy a tener que bañarme ahora, joder —buscó el celular, aún le temblaban las piernas, se fijó que era una llamada de Hanji, le escribió para decirle que fuera abriendo el motor del Ducatti.

Se dio una ducha lo más rápido que pudo, cuando salió Eren estaba bebiendo un café expreso de la máquina que le había regalado hacía poco.

—No te quedes holgazaneando, Armin no puede mantener el departamento solo, hace dos días estás aquí instalado —lo regañó pero con suavidad mientras se colocaba su reloj pulsera y unos botines de trabajo.

—¿Me estás echando? —largó lastimeramente mientras se terminaba de sacar la ropa para entrar a bañarse. Levi se acercó y le robó un jugoso beso tirando juguetonamente de su labio inferior.

—Sabes que no, pero Armin me dijo antes de ayer-

—Lo veo todos los días en el trabajo, pago mi parte de la renta, viajamos juntos por días.

—No es para verte, Eren, es para limpiar, acomodar un poco. Yo te ayudaría, pero no confío en ti, tampoco en mi —agregó enarcando una ceja—, y ese departamento no se va a acomodar solo.

—Ok, hoy iré, pero esta noche vendré aquí, ¿o prefieres que pase a buscarte?

—Sí, mejor pasa por el taller, luego vamos a comer algo en ese nuevo bar que abrieron, ¿el martes viajas? —Eren lo apresó de la cintura y lo quiso apretar contra su cuerpo—. Oye no, estás todo sudado y ya basta, tengo que ir a trabajar. Hanji está furiosa.

—Sí, me voy el martes, volveremos el sábado recién. Cada vez me cuesta más estar lejos de ti.

Levi sonrió tranquilo, lo besó de nuevo y tomó las llaves de la Gata antes de salir. Cuando llegó al taller Hanji lo miró molesta y luego el reloj del salón, 9:30 am, ¡joder! Se había pasado por treinta minutos, la mujer se acercó.

—El señor Freytes vino, dejó a su Fiat 600 de nuevo, no sé, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo, dice que hace ruido al arrancar y no acelera —habló alcanzándole la hoja de entrada.

—Ok, me encargaré, ¿puedes con el Ducatti tú sola?

—Gunter me va a ayudar —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Andaba otra vez de mal humor, se había separado de Moblit hacía unos días y las cosas estaban muy ríspidas en el taller, ni hablar de la mala voluntad que portaba la chica. Levi la mantenía en reparaciones, en lo posible alejada de los clientes. El motivo de la quincuagésima ruptura fue que el hombre no se había querido cortar el cabello como uno de los cantantes de ShiNEE. Bueno, luego de una pequeña discusión él le hizo un comentario ofensivo de su cabello "desgarbado", y la ira explotó.

Le preocupaba un poco a decir verdad, porque ya llevaban tres días sin dirigirse la palabra.

—Tú eres una dramática —le dijo alcanzándole un vaso de jugo fresco en la cocina—. En ésta apoyo a Moblit. Y deberías ir a la peluquería. Es más, ¿por qué no vas? Yo te acompañaré.

—Esas mierdas son caras, e innecesarias.

—Yo te lo pago. Te cortas el cabello, te pones así bien sexy, con ese vestidito negro que tienes, ya sabes cual digo, los tacones rojos que parecen de látex y yo te ayudo a maquillarte.

—¿Qué sabes tú de maquillaje? —le dijo apáticamente.

—Oye, no seas mala, he practicado con algunos tutoriales.

—¿Para qué?

—Para matar el tiempo, ¿cuál es el problema? Anda, preciosa —dijo acercándose y apretando levemente su mejilla casi como una caricia—. Anímate, nena, es viernes. Vamos a ir a bailar, y si ese idiota de Mou no quiere venir, que se joda.

Hanji suspiró y luego lo miró un poco más relajada, tomó un sorbo del jugo.

—Bueno, vamos a la peluquería, pero tú invitas dijiste.

—Sí, sí, lo haré yo. Eso es, me gusta verte animada.

—Bueno, ¿entonces vamos después de cerrar?

—Sí, deja que le avise a Eren.

Tomó su celular y marcó al que salía en su celular como "Mi gran único y espectacular amor". Hanji pasó por su lado y miró la pantalla, lanzó una risita burlona.

—Yo no le puse así, es él que agarra mi celular y cambia su nombre.

—Joder, ¿tiene la contraseña de tu celular?

—No, yo estaba en cama jugando con él y me lo quitó un momento —justo atendieron.

—¿Amor?

—Hola, guapote. Escucha, lamento cambiar los planes, pero iré con Han a la peluquería al mediodía, ¿podemos cancelar el almuerzo? Prometo compensarte a la tarde.

—Mmm, bueno, podría acceder, siempre y cuando esta noche me entregues el cu-

—¡Eren! —levantó la voz el otro un poco abochornado—. Estás en el altavoz, corazón.

—Ou, esas cosas se avisan antes, Levi ¿Hay mucha gente?

—Solo Hanji.

—¡Lo siento, Han!

—No hay cuidado, me aseguraré que el enano te entregue todo lo que deba entregar.

—Ya, cállate topo —le soltó Levi frunciendo el ceño—. Apenas me desocupe te escribo. ¿Vamos esta noche a bailar, uh?

—Sí, me parece buena idea. Aprovecharé para dormir un poco, aquí estuvimos corriendo y acomodando cosas con Armin hasta recién, estoy cansado.

—Bueno, bonito. Nos vemos después, come bien, no te acuestes sin hacerlo.

—¡Ah! ¿Mi bella suegrita está en casa, no?

—Sí, es cierto, ¿quieres ir a almorzar con ella? Le avisaré.

—¿Puede ir Armin? Prometo que llevaremos bebida y postre.

—Le pregunto y te confirmo. Te encanta como cocina, ¿he? —la cantarina risa de Eren inundó el recinto, haciendo que Hanji y el mecánico también sonrieran.

—Busted! Bueno, hermoso, te dejo seguir trabajando, extráñame.

—Sí, lo hago, nos vemos.

—Se me va a hacer larga la tarde —Hanji contuvo una risa al ver a su amigo sonriendo.

—A mí también. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, mi vida. Nos vemos.

Cortó y largó un suspiro. Hanji se acercó y lo codeó con fuerza, mientras se reían.

—Levi, ustedes se aman tan lindo. Se van a terminar casando.

—Bueno, ya basta de tanto soñar —le escribió a su madre para consultar si tenía planes o quería almorzar con Eren y Armin, últimamente Kuchel medio los había adoptado, especialmente al rubiecito. Salían de compras cuando podían o la ayudaban en la casa.

La mujer aceptó de inmediato, por lo que le mandó un mensaje a Eren para avisarle. Miró la foto de perfil de su novio, recién la había cambiado, era una donde estaban abrazados y el geólogo le estaba besando la cabeza. Su menté voló por algunos minutos ¿Casarse? Sacudió la cabeza, Hanji ya se había ido al salón para entonces.

Había muchas cosas que pasar primero antes de aceptar un casamiento. Además recién llevaban seis meses como pareja, era demasiado pronto. No quería apurar las cosas. Pero su mente fue más rápida y se vio bailando un vals con Eren. Ellos en trajes blancos, un salón lleno, su madre junto a los padres padres del geólogo… La burbuja de luz explotó de inmediato. Se sentó un momento.

Eren le venía insistiendo desde hacía rato para que fueran a conocer a su familia. No estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo, los fantasmas del pasado no morían tan rápido. Su novio le había dicho muchísimas veces que todo estaba bien, pero no se trataba solo de su condición, ¿y si les caía mal su forma de ser? ¿Y si no les gustaba su altura? Se sintió muy inseguro de repente, y nuevamente su mente se imaginó el escenario, los padres de Eren señalándolo acusadoramente y su precioso novio llorando y diciéndole que no podía seguir a su lado. Se abrazó su propio estómago, sintiéndose fatal.

No quería que Eren le faltara, por Dios que no. Sabía que no debería ser tan dependiente, pero ya era tarde para eso. Cuando se iba de viaje lo extrañaba horrores. Lo buscaba constantemente en todos los rincones. Nunca se lo contaría, pero incluso hasta se había llevado a Rocco (la piedra negra que Eren amaba) a dormir junto con él una que otra noche, enredado en su pijama viejo, ese que conservaba su perfume tan particular y masculino ¿Y si un día Eren no estaba a su lado?

Su mente se quedó completamente en blanco. No sabría qué hacer, más que sentir dolor. Tragó en seco. Tenía que tenerse más confianza. Además, habían pasado de todo, y pudieron superar todos sus problemas, habían podido pasar muchas tormentas ¿Qué podría pasar que los alejara, después de todas las vicisitudes que habían atravesado? Estaban fortaleciéndose, poco a poco, cada vez sentía que estaban más cerca uno del otro. En eso debía focalizarse. Se levantó y se fue a terminar con ese Fiat 600 de una buena vez.

—X—X—X—X—X

Luego de comer dos platos cada uno, de una increíble tarta de zapallitos, queso y avena. Todos estaban haciendo sobremesa. Decidieron dejar el postre para más tarde, y Kuchel les estaba preparando una infusión relajante para que luego tomaran una siesta. Armin había lavado los platos junto con Eren.

Cuando estaban a medio tomar el té, el geólogo recordó algo.

—Kuchel, espero que no te moleste lo que voy a preguntarte pero… Levi mencionó que tú tenías unos álbumes de fotos de cuando él, bueno cuando era pequeño, más joven.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida y Armin también.

—Me preguntaba si, bueno, si no es molestia, me gustaría darles un vistazo. Le he preguntado a él antes y me dijo que si usted quiere mostrarlos no tenía problemas, pero entiendo si no quiere.

—No, en absoluto. A pesar de que él se ve diferente en esas fotos, no deja de ser parte de la historia de la familia. En realidad me hace muy feliz, pensé que nunca podría disfrutarlos con alguien. Vengan, síganme, los tengo en el ático, de paso me ayudan a bajar esas cajas.

No demoraron mucho, eran dos cajas un poco grande y pesadas. Las llevaron al living y se acomodaron en los sillones, Armin a la derecha de Kuchel y Eren a la izquierda. Estaban con un poco de polvo encima, por lo que la mujer trajo una franela para limpiarlos un poco antes de abrirlos.

—Están algo mezclados. Ah, Levi odia estas fotos, lo sé. Pero no puedo deshacerme de ellas, de alguna manera las siento importantes. Por respeto los dejo fuera de su vista.

Sacó primero un álbum de tapas blancas y algunos encajes. Kuchel se veía mucho más joven y sostenía un pequeño bebé en mantas color aguamarina.

—Estas son de su nacimiento. Catorce horas de parto, desde que vino al mundo me dio mucho trabajo este muchachito —los hombres rieron—. Nació en el hospital de Nuestra señora de Lourdes. Era extremadamente pequeño, pesó apenas dos kilos doscientos gramos, y cuando a la semana lo llevé al pediatra, pesaba aún menos, dos kilos cien. Me largué a llorar desconsolada, pensando que se nos iba a morir —les confesó, ahora entre risas—. Pero era fuerte, muy fuerte. Aquí estaba dormido, dormía mucho, más de doce horas al día, tenía que despertarlo para que comiera.

Todos prestaban atención a las explicaciones de cada foto. En los primeros álbumes salía el padre de Levi. Además del color de sus ojos, no había ningún rasgo característico de él en el mecánico, era notable que prácticamente todo era casi igual a su madre.

Se rieron con algunas fotos de travesuras de Levi, manchando la pared con crayones, completamente mugriento metido en un charco de barro, mordiéndole la cola a un gato, comiendo tierra de una maceta, compartiendo un helado con un perro. Eran en su mayoría adorables, ahora entendían por qué Kuchel no quería deshacerse de ellas.

—Era increíblemente enérgico, me dio muchos dolores de cabeza trepándose a cuanto árbol encontrara. Siempre traía pájaros lastimados por otros chicos, todos murieron lamentablemente, cuidar pájaros es muy difícil de verdad.

Sacó otro álbum, ya de cuando tenía entre cuatro y seis años. En la mayoría se lo veía despeinado, haciendo pucheros, frunciendo el ceño y en algunas llorando, sacándose la ropa.

—Ah, era una lucha, él quería andar prácticamente desnudo. Podías ponerle treinta o cuarenta veces por día la ropa y lo mismo se la sacaba. Su padre se enojaba mucho. Pero no había ni castigo, ni correctivo que lo hiciera desistir. Vestidos no, solía decirme, muchas, muchas veces.

Había cierta culpabilidad en las palabras de la hermosa mujer, que siguió pasando las hojas. Se veía a Levi cortándole el cabello a las muñecas, jugando con pelotas, con la cara o las rodillas llenas de raspones. Sacó otro, de cuando iba a la primaria. De ahí en adelante, prácticamente en todas estaba con la cara taciturna. Mirando siempre al suelo, en algunas con semblante triste. Usando dos colitas con moños blancos y el uniforme con faldita, o tapándose el rostro.

—Aquí es donde comenzaron los problemas, no había semana que no recibiera nota de sus maestros. Golpeaba a otros niños, se negaba a hacer las tareas, le decían "la niña mala", lo dejaban de lado muchas veces, no lo invitaban a los cumpleaños. Yo no podía entender su malestar, esa necesidad de estar todo el tiempo enojado. Discutíamos mucho con su padre que más de una vez le daba zurras por su comportamiento, pero nada de eso ayudaba. Empezó el peregrinaje con psicólogos que nos daban consejos que solo empeoraban las cosas. Una vez lo obligamos a usar vestido, aquí está la foto —tendría unos ocho años y llevaba un vestido corte princesa de un precioso celeste, con bolados y calados, su cara era de completa disconformidad—. No me habló por una semana después de eso. Pobre hijo mío.

Rebuscó y sacó un par de álbumes, puso uno en cada mano de sus ayudantes y abrió otro ella misma. Esas eran de más adolescente. Eren quedó sorprendido por completo. Levi tendría unos doce o trece años. Tenía el cabello largo, lacio, brillante en una coleta alta y siempre un rictus de malhumor. Su piel muchísimo más blanca, a pesar de su actitud y de no llevar maquillaje, era bastante llamativo, sus labios rosas resaltaban al igual que el azul de sus rasgados ojos. Era un gran shock saber que esa hermosa niña de las fotos era la misma persona que su actual novio.

—Aquí fue a un campamento de scouts, amaba el aire libre. Oh, miren esa era su colección de autos. Canjeaba sus juguetes y las mesadas que yo le daba por autos, con sus compañeritos o con otros niños. Aún lo conserva en la que era su habitación, los amaba. Se pasaba horas dibujándolos.

Revolvió en la otra caja y sacó una carpeta llena de dibujos, muy buenos por cierto.

—Miren esto, creaba modelos de autos. Decía que en el futuro los autos iban a ser con energía solar. Era un adelantado para su tiempo.

—¡Qué genial! —dijo Armin contemplando uno de los diseños.

—Bueno, ya me había separado de su padre para entonces, empecé a comprarle más shorts, pantalones y vestimenta neutral, dejaba que eligiera un poco sus atuendos. Pensar que un detalle tan simple como ese hizo que se calmara por completo, pasó de ser un niño problema a destacarse en deportes y en matemáticas.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Eren al ver un chico que casi siempre salía en las fotos.

—Oh, ese idiota es Marlo, se supone que era su amigo pero luego lo traicionó de la peor manera.

Kuchel no dijo nada más, no hacía falta, Eren supo a lo que se refería y cruzaron miradas cómplices con Armin.

Cerraron esos álbumes y sacó otros de la otra caja. Levi ya tendría unos quince. Había fotos de una fiesta, pero no llevaba un vestido. Tenía puesto un jean negro con una especie de blusa y el cabello suelto, sin maquillaje. No le hacía falta, su belleza era increíble. Es decir, su rostro y sus facciones lo hacían increíblemente hermoso.

En una foto estaba con cara de hastío mientras sostenía un peluche enorme. Kuchel rió.

—Ese conejo se lo regaló su tío Kenny, odiaba ese peluche, apenas se fueron los invitados lo tiró a la basura sin que yo me diera cuenta.

En otra abrazaba a una chica un poco más alta, delgada, de cabello corto con un tinte rojizo y ojos oscuros y delineados, con unos aros llamativos. Eren contempló la foto.

—Ella era Moira, fue su primera novia. No me lo dijo, para nosotros solo era una amiga, pero mi pareja en ese entonces los descubrió besándose en el patio. Ah, fue un gran problema. Ya para entonces había pedido que no lo llamaran Leticia, que su nombre era Levi. Dejé de llevarlo a psicólogos que solo embarraban la situación, decidí que respetaría sus deseos. Fue un shock, no les voy a mentir, pero verlo tranquilo y casi feliz, hacía que no me negara a sus pedidos. Recuerdo que a poco de cumplir los quince vino a hablar seriamente conmigo —Los ojos de Kuchel se llenaron de nostalgia—. Me dijo: _"Mamá, tengo mucho miedo en este momento, porque no sé cómo vas a tomar esto, pero ya no quiero seguir ocultándotelo"._ Sus manos temblaban —dijo mirándolos a uno y a otro—. Y luego continuó: _"¿Sabes? Yo soy un varón, aunque mi cuerpo aparente otra cosa, aquí en mi corazón, en mi mente, en mi propia alma, soy un hombre. Y no estoy loco, ni es un capricho. Lo supe desde siempre, desde que lo recuerdo"._

La mujer se emociona y suelta unas lágrimas. Casi puede verlo sentado frente a ella confesándole su determinación.

 _"No importa el tiempo que pase, no importa si el mundo se enoja conmigo, ya no me importa. Es como tratar de apagar un enorme fuego con las manos. Y cada vez que… uso esta ropa, que mi voz se profundiza, me siento feliz. Lamento decepcionarte, lo intenté mamá, realmente lo hice. Me disfracé para ti toda la vida, ahora quiero ser yo mismo, necesito serlo. Ya no puedo fingir más, prefiero tu desprecio a seguir mostrando algo que no soy. Perdóname, mamá"._

—No fue fácil, yo quería apoyarlo, de verdad, entendía que él me hablaba desde el corazón. Ustedes no son padres aún, pero se los digo de verdad, no es fácil afrontar una situación así, y no por lo prejuicios que podía tener, porque yo hubiera me hubiera roto los huesos por su bienestar. No tenía miedo de mi o de lo que sintiera, tenía miedo del mundo —Kuchel pasó la mano por encima de una foto grande, un primer plano del rostro de Levi, más lágrimas le caen—. Tenía miedo que lo lastimaran, que lo destruyeran. Los jóvenes son crueles, no miden sus palabras, ni el daño que pueden causar. Le dije que lo iríamos hablando. Le pedí que no se cortara el cabello, que no hiciera pública su relación con Moira, que intentara seguir llevando el uniforme correspondiente hasta terminar de cursar. Me arrepiento mucho, mucho, Yo debería habérmelo llevado en ese mismo momento.

Hubo una pausa pesada, intensa, reflexiva, Kuchel inspiró profundo para calmarse un poco. Eren fue a la cocina y le trajo unas servilletas de papel que agradeció escuetamente. Había una foto de Levi con uniforme de chica portando la bandera nacional, pero su cara era de completa molestia. A su derecha había un joven rubio más corpulento que le llevaba cerca de una cabeza, a su izquierda había una chica menuda de cabello castaño y lentes.

—Ahí fue donde comenzó nuestro calvario. Ese chico, Colt, se obsesionó con Levi, lo perseguía, lo seguía muchas veces. Lo mandé a que hiciera defensa personal y algo de artes marciales. Me aseguraba de llevarlo y buscarlo del colegio. Él estaba profundamente enojado conmigo, aunque trataba de explicárselo él pensaba que yo no terminaba de aceptarlo. Entonces, se desató el infierno. No me lo quería decir —la mujer se muerde el labio inferior antes de seguir—. Descubrí qué… descubrí todos sus golpes y magulladuras, un día que llegó con el labio partido. Aunque yo tratara de cuidarlo, siempre encontraban la manera, o lo acorralaban en el baño, o en los pasillos o en algún depósito del colegio. Levi siempre fue naturalmente fuerte pero de todas maneras… Y no sólo eran golpes, desparramaban chismes, mentiras. A tal punto que en un momento casi nadie le hablaba, lo asilaron por completo. Solían ensuciarle la ropa, ponerle cosas horribles en los casilleros ¡Dios! Es muy difícil recordar todo esto. Yo lloraba y Levi me consolaba, me decía que no me preocupara, que él era fuerte y que no lo doblegarían. Siempre fue un ejemplo de entereza y valor para mí. Hablaba casi a diario con las autoridades, hice denuncias en la policía. Era tan humillante, te hacían sentir tan insignificante e impotente. Una vez, un oficial me llevó aparte, una vez que yo estaba muy alterada, les había gritado: **_"¡Ustedes no van a hacer nada hasta que mi hijo no aparezca muerto!"_** —Eren y Armin estaban muy afectados con la historia—. Ese gorila me llevó aparte y muy tranquilo dijo: _"Señora, ¿por qué no se busca un marido? A esa chica le falta un buen ejemplo parental masculino, es obvio. Y tómelo como un consejo, una buena zurra a tiempo previene muchos males. Tal vez solo necesita un buen correctivo para que se le ordenen las ideas"._

—¿Y usted qué hizo? —preguntó Armin curioso ante la pausa de Kuchel quien bufó de la misma manera que hacía Levi cuando algo le parecía insoportable.

— _"¿Correctivo?, correctivo es lo que usted necesita, hijo de puta",_ eso le dije, y luego lo abofeteé —ambos muchachos abrieron mucho sus ojos, Kuchel esta vez rió abiertamente—. Lo siento, el tiempo me ha calmado, pero no siempre he sido tan centrada. Esa noche la pasé en la cárcel por resistencia a la autoridad o algo como eso. A esas alturas no me importaba nada. Le dije a Levi que nos iríamos de ese pueblo de mierda, pero sólo faltaban escasos tres meses para que terminara la secundaria, me pidió que esperáramos ese tiempo, que no era mucho. Ojalá no lo hubiera escuchado… Pero bueno, dejemos esto —suspiró intensamente y cerró el álbum para tomar otro más grande y pesado—. Miren, este es uno de los mejores.

Levi ya aparecía con el cabello corto, ya vistiendo como hombre totalmente. Eren tomó delicadamente una de las fotos y la acercó a su rostro para mirarla detenidamente. Ya su mirada y su postura era similar a la actual.

—Siempre fue extremadamente guapo —soltó Kuchel mirando esa foto también—. Ahí estuvimos un tiempo en el departamento de mi hermano, luego él me ayudó con la venta de la casa anterior y un auto, me prestó algo de dinero y pudimos venirnos aquí. Levi no lo soporta, porque siempre ha sido una persona muy cerrada de mente, pero es el único que nos ayudó y nos dio todo su apoyo. Oh, éste es Kenny —dijo tomando una foto donde aparecía una persona flaca, alta, de cara arrugada y de rictus amargado—. Aquí Levi estaba empezando a trabajar en mecánica —se lo veía leyendo con concentración una pila de libros del tema—. Siempre fue muy aplicado, disciplinado para lo que le gustaba.

En esas fotos ya se podían apreciar una que otra sonrisa de parte del mecánico, se lo notaba más relajado.

—Oh, esta fue de su tatuaje de flores en el torso —Kuchel meneó la cabeza—. No me gustó nada, nada, pero que va, siempre hizo lo que le pegaba en gana. Oh, Eren, te diría que no agarraras ese álbum, más que nada son fotos de Levi y Petra.

—No hay problema —dijo tranquilo, porque más le pudo la curiosidad, pero apenas empezó se dio cuenta que hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo.

Se miraban con profundo amor, aparecían abrazados y besándose con una desbordante pasión. Pintando una especie de departamento, riendo y jugando entre ellos. Eren cerró de inmediato el álbum.

—Te lo dije —susurró Kuchel acusadoramente—. Aquí está haciendo su loft al fondo del patio.

Ambos se acercaron, y lo vieron poniendo ladrillos, mezclando la cal y el cemento.

—¿Levi lo construyó? —preguntó Eren asombrado.

—Sí, lo levantó con sus propias manos. Cuando volvió de convivir con Petra me dijo que no podíamos vivir bajo el mismo techo, que éramos muy diferentes, que prefería intentar tener su propio lugar. Pero bueno, no era una buena época, Levi estaba terminando de pagar la Gata, habían gastado mucho en el casamiento que no llegó a ser —Eren enarcó una ceja—. Así que me dijo: _"No gastaré mi dinero en un maldito albañil, lo haré yo mismo"._ No me preguntes con quien se asesoró, le llevó sus buenos cuatro meses, porque trabaja muchas horas, y porque no pudo comprar todo el material de una sola vez. Pero al fin levantó su cuarto y luego hizo su baño y bueno, le quedó hermoso. Estoy muy orgullosa de él, es un hombre increíble, tiene su mal humor pero sus cualidades compensan eso. Eres muy afortunado Eren. Bueno él también lo es, estoy muy contenta de su relación. Por cierto, eso me recuerda —dijo sacando un álbum del fondo, lo limpió y se lo entregó—. Creo que es hora de que ustedes llenen esto.

—Gracias, Kuchel, gracias por compartir todo esto.

—Es un placer, a mí me encanta.

—Ahora, ¿podemos quemar éste álbum completamente innecesario? —dijo tomando el de Petra y Levi, Armin se echó a reír y la mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No son mis fotos lamentablemente, esas le pertenecen a Levi, deberás preguntarle a él.

—Lo haré, sí que lo haré.

Hanji salió con su amigo de la peluquería, llevaba el cabello mucho más corto, le habían hecho un corte más moderno y un precioso flequillo desmechado que le quedaba muy bien, a la vez que un shock de keratina se lo había dejado sedoso y brillante. Ambos estaban muy conformes. Levi se compró una coqueta camisa negra de bordes rojos para usar en la noche y unas botinetas masculinas rojas con tachas muy lindas. Lo usaría con un jean clásico rojo que no había estrenado y que tenía del año pasado. Llevó a Hanji a su casa y se fue a arreglar. Se bañó y tuvo tiempo de dormir una hora, para empezar a acicalarse. Hanji le mandó una foto del atuendo elegido, el vestido negro y los zapatos rojos. Iban a estar en composé, pero se veía increíblemente hermosa. La halagó y le dijo que en quince minutos la buscaba. Ya había arreglado previamente buscar a Moblit. Eren lo llamó, hablaron melosamente un rato y quedaron en que los buscaba en media hora.

Una vez que buscó a todos, fueron a traer a Moblit. Armin, Eren, Levi y escuetamente Hanji hablaban o cantaban las canciones de la radio, mientras el mecánico conducía hasta el pueblo cercano para ir a antro "La llave perdida". Un lugar tranquilo, con bar y espectáculos de cantantes muy bueno. El conductor asignado era Levi.

Moblit se comía con los ojos a Hanji que se hacía la desentendida pero estaba feliz de llamar su atención. Armin se sentía un poco fuera de onda, pero Levi conversó afablemente con él, al igual que Eren y pronto se relajó. Les contó que Erwin lo había invitado a un seminario sobre anatomía que se daría la semana entrante, y aunque no era su especialidad había aceptado. La pareja festejaba de antemano el éxito de que esos dos al fin salieran de una vez. Se venían coqueteando desde hacía seis meses y aún no concretaban nada.

Excepto Levi, todos iban en su cuarta ronda de tragos, cuando Moblit se animó y sacó a bailar a Hanji, todos silbaron y aplaudieron cuando en medio de la pista se comieron las bocas desesperados. Al fin habían cedido.

—¿Ves, Armin? Así tienes que hacer —le decía Levi divertido y el rubio sólo reía. Un momento genial.

Luego se fueron todos a la pista y bailaron alternadamente al ritmo de la música electrónica, el reggaetón y cuanta pieza musical desfiló hasta las cinco de la mañana. Casi todos se durmieron en el auto, excepto Eren que le fue dando charla a su novio hasta llegar al pueblo. Dejaron a todos en sus casas. Armin decidió quedarse en casa de Kuchel para no estar solo en su departamento.

Apenas se quedaron solos, sin poder aguantar más, Eren lo acorraló contra una de las paredes, besó de una manera voraz a su novio mientras luchaba por desprender los pequeños botones de la camisa nueva que le quedaba soñada.

—No los rompas, es ¡ah! n-nueva.

Cuando al fin se la abrió, Eren se despegó un momento, como si hubiera recordado algo. Comenzó a mordisquear sobre el hombro de su novio mientras ascendía con sus besos hasta su boca.

—Di "queso" —le susurró sensualmente en el oído.

—¿Qué? —Levi no podía procesar lo que el otro le decía porque el placer lo tenía doblegado, pero un potente flash los dejó un poco aturdidos—. ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Hay que llenar un álbum, no, mejor tres, o cuatro o siete.

—Eeren, ¿de qué carajos hablas?

—No importa, después te explico, ven aquí —dijo arrastrándolo hasta la cama con prisa.

.

By Luna de Acero… contenta… Aquí no se termina, ¿ok?


	19. Cambios y calma

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Wow! 19 capítulos. Que lindo! Espero les guste esta entrega, tiene de todo un poco, pero sobre todo mucho fluff, amor, romance del bueno. Sé que ustedes querían, ja, ja, ja. El drama lo dejamos para la próxima entrega. Si quieren ahorrarse el desastre pueden leer hasta aquí y pensar que éste ha sido el final, o bien sean valientes y sigan por los próximos tres capítulos. Los amo!

PD. Disculpen los errores, no corregí muy bien, ups, I did it again.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, algunas rupturas y cambios, nada demasiado problemático. hasta aquí, mi reporte Joaquín. **IMPORTANTEEEE!** Hay un lemon R18 Riren (¿cómo?), bueno sí, es riren, lo puse entre *** y en negrita, para aquellas que no les gusta esta dinámica, será por única vez, si quieren lo pueden saltar. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Akamys me recomendó un fic one shot Jean x Mikasa hermoso de Wattapad, por si quieren leerlo, se los recomiendo: "Irremediable" de Chocolaandmint, es muy hermoso, no se lo pierdan!

.

.

 _ **"Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y el gran logro,**_

 _ **implica grandes riesgos."**_

 _ **Dalai Lama**_

 _ **.**_

.

Llevaban un buen rato bebiendo, Eren más que nada. Habían tenido unos días muy agotadores, Levi en el taller y repartiéndose en la mudanza.

Por medio de un contacto consiguieron alquilar una pequeña casa muy cerca de la casa de la madre de Levi. Tenía dos habitaciones, un pequeño patio, un cobertizo al fondo, una garaje (que siempre generaba problemas porque el mecánico quería acapararlo con La Gata), una cocina diminuta, un living comedor y la entrada que no era muy grande.

Había demasiadas cajas y eran conscientes que iban a tener que reducir su contenido. Ya habían desechado casi la mitad. Convengamos que la mayoría eran cosas de Levi porque Eren mandó en un camión cosas de casa de sus padres.

Llevaban más de dos años de una hermosa relación, con pocos percances en el último tiempo. Ambos habían madurado bastante, habían aprendido a conocerse mejor y habían consolidado muchas aristas de su relación. Cuando cumplieron dos años juntos, Eren le había pedido que fueran a vivir juntos.

Tenía sentido porque Eren no estaba durante muchos días en el pueblo debido a su trabajo, incluso había épocas en las que debía viajar por una o dos semanas a otras sucursales de la minera, y cuando volvía se la pasaba pegado a Levi en su loft.

Al principio el mecánico le había dicho que mejor esperaban un poco, pero luego de hablarlo con su madre ella le dijo que no tenía mucho sentido, que cuando Eren estaba en el pueblo eran como dos siameses, y considerando que Armin también venía mucho a su casa a compartir tiempo con ella y luego se instalaba en lo de Erwin (oh, sí, estaban saliendo oficialmente), se dijo que podrían probar cómo les iba.

Y ahí estaban, bebiendo cerveza en el patio sentados en una caja llena de libros y herramientas, rodeados de toda una parva más de otras cajas, riéndose y comiendo unos sándwiches de fiambre porque estaban demasiados cansados para cocinar.

Al final Armin había vuelto a instalarse en la casa de Kuchel y se dividía entre ese lugar y el departamento de Erwin. Todos felices. Bueno, no todos, Hanji había terminado su relación con Moblit. Lo cual era una mierda, porque se notaba mucho la tensión en el taller, aunque ambos hacían lo posible para sobrellevarla. Levi tuvo que ayudarla un buen tiempo, apoyándola, cuidándola, acompañándola a antros y fijándose que no se pusiera demasiado ebria y cometiera locuras.

Moblit la había engañado, una sola vez, de hecho él mismo se lo confesó entre lágrimas, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo. Fue un desenlace muy triste para ambos, y para el resto de sus amigos que los apreciaban mucho. Como fuera habían optado por ser políticamente correctos y no estorbarse en el taller.

El taller había crecido, tenían muchísimo trabajo, por lo que Levi había alquilado un depósito al lado y habían construido un semi piso. Ahora había dos personas más trabajando con ellos. Nanaba, una chica alta, que era muy buena en restauraciones y Mirko, un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes que se encargaba de la administración, los pedidos, el stock y todos los temas inherentes al e-commerce, ya que habían lanzado una línea de comercialización de baterías y llantas de las que Levi se había encargado de conseguir la representación.

Con Petra se veían casi una vez por semana, tomaban un café o conversaban en el taller. Habían logrado forjar una amistad muy sólida (a pesar de que Eren la detestaba), y hacía un par de meses la de cabello cobrizo había comenzado a salir con Karen. Sí, la chica que trabajaba de cajera en el supermercado del pueblo. Desde que Petra se había ido a vivir sola, pudo tomar mejores decisiones respecto a sus elecciones de pareja, poco a poco su familia se rindió y dejaron de hacerle tantos dramas.

Muchas cosas habían pasado, mucha agua había corrido debajo del puente. Y parecía que al fin las cosas habían comenzado a estabilizarse para todos.

—Amooorrr —le ronroneó colgándose de su hombro y besando su oreja.

—Ya, tranquilízate —lo codeó con suavidad Levi—, enseguida se te sube el alcohol al cerebrito ese que tienes, ¿eh?

—¿Sabes por qué estás conmigo? —continuó hablando el geólogo ignorando su reproche. Levi enarcó una ceja—. Por qué soy malditamente hot y sexy —dijo con suficiencia.

—Oh, gracias por aclararme el panorama, realmente no podía dormir por las noches preguntándome justamente eso.

—Mira nada más —exclamó poniéndose de pie y acariciando su pecho sugestivamente—, toda esta masa de… músculos y sensualidad —hipó un poco con la nueva lata de cerveza en la mano y su particular forma de sonreír, Levi le sonrió de vuelta con tranquilidad.

—Uy, sí, papi, tú estás que ardes —le siguió el juego con un tonito burlón.

—Y soy todito tuyo —agregó acercándose y dejándole un casto beso en los labios—. Tú también eres jodidamente lindo ¿Recuerdas la cara de constipado que tenías cuando fuiste a mi casa?

Levi rodó sus ojos, ya empezaba con sus delirios, sacó su paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno. Ese día había estado muy nervioso. Apenas si había podido comer durante ese almuerzo.

Eren le presentó a sus padres, luego le hizo un recorrido por su ciudad, y por la tarde fueron a visitar a su hermana Isabel con la que hicieron buenas migas de inmediato. Carla y Grisha fueron de lo más amables. Con Grisha tuvo una extensa charla en su garaje acerca de un Ford Falcon antiguo que era orgullo del hombre, y con Carla se sentaron a ver álbumes viejos, momento que aprovechó Eren para visitar unos amigos suyos de la infancia. Carla fue muy cordial, le dijo que el único requisito para formar parte de la familia era que hiciera feliz a Eren.

Ahora cada dos o tres meses venían a visitarlos al pueblo, incluso ya se habían conocido con su madre, de hecho cuando venían se quedaban en su casa. Sí, era prácticamente la casa del pueblo, Kuchel estaba feliz de recibirlos siempre. Con Carla no paraban de cotorrear todas las veces.

Su madre andaba en algo, la conocía. Se había comenzado a arreglar al salir, se había comprado ropa, le había consultado un par de veces sobre su outfit, había ido a la peluquería, sin embargo cuando la abordaba le decía que era pronto para contarle, pero que apenas fuera algo más serio se lo diría. Le preocupaba un poco, era inevitable, pero a la vez se sentía un poco contento que se empezara a dar una oportunidad en el amor.

Eren tomó su celular y puso lo más fuerte posible "Baby, I love you", de The Ramones y le estiró la mano para que bailaran. Tiró su cigarro y le siguió la corriente, mientras el geólogo cantaba la letra tirándole besos y guiñándole sus preciosos ojos.

 **Have I ever told you how good it feels to hold you  
It isn't easy to explain  
And though I really keep trying, I think I may start crying  
My heart can't wait another day  
When you kiss me I've just got to say**

Siempre te he dicho, lo bien que se siente abrazarte  
No es tan facil de explicar  
Y aunque realmente sigo intentando. Creo que comenzaré a llorar  
Mi corazón no puede esperar otro dia mas  
Cuando me besas solo consigo decir...

Eren lo abrazó bajo el manto de estrellas, besando su cabeza y cantándole, de una forma desastrosa vale aclarar, pero Levi ya sabía que cuando bebía se le iban los tonos. Tarareó junto con él, mientras se balanceaban al ritmo.

 **(Baby I love you) Come on baby!  
** **(Baby I love you) Blowing in the heaven  
Baby I love, I love only you**

(Bebé, te amo) Vamos, bebé!  
(Bebé, te amo) Soplando en el cielo  
Bebé te amo, te amo solo a ti

—Ya, vamos a dormir, estoy destruido —pidió Levi, bostezando con poco disimulo.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

—Y yo a ti, pendejo.

Levantaron los restos, Eren enredándose un poco. Levi se duchó pero cuando salió Eren ya estaba tirado en la cama en peso muerto, atravesado. El mecánico estuvo un buen rato para dejarlo en bóxers, tratando de meterlo en la cama y acomodarlo para que le dejara espacio suficiente.

—Joder, necesitamos una cama más grande —soltó antes de acurrucarse sobre el fornido pecho del otro.

Al día siguiente se despertaron algo tarde, desayunaron una taza de yogurt bebible para abocarse a terminar con la tarea de desembalar. Era sábado, Levi de había pedido el viernes y ese día para ayudar de lleno con la mudanza. Con más gente en el taller se lo podía permitir.

Había un sol demasiado fuerte, por lo que entraron un par de cajas y se fueron al living, de a poco todo iba tomando forma. Pusieron un disco de Led Zeppelin mientras se retomaban a la tarea.

—¿Amor?

—¿Mmm? —Levi estaba clasificando una caja llena de discos, los iba acomodando en un modular que tenían en el lugar.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo sacando un arnés sexual de una de las cajas.

—Es un arnés —dijo sin mucho interés.

—Sí, ya me doy cuenta —respondió sin una pizca de humor—. ¿Pero para qué tenías guardado esto?

—Bueno, se usa cuando se tienen relaciones —Levi en verdad no estaba siendo sarcástico, sino que le sorprendía que Eren de pronto sonara molesto.

—¡Ya lo sé! Me refiero a que esto… esto lo usabas con, ¿con el pequeño troll? —Eren hacía un tiempo usaba ese detestable apodo con Petra.

Levi no le respondió, solo lo observó tranquilo para que sacara sus propias conclusiones solo.

—¿Por qué guardaste esto? —exclamó tirándolo de nuevo en la caja, junto a varios juguetes sexuales que también había y cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo sé, simplemente quedaron arrumbados, yo que sé. Hace años que no los toco.

—¿Por qué no te deshiciste de ellos, eh?

—Porque son jodidamente caros, Eren. Ya te dije que nos los uso hace años, quedaron guardados, ya me había olvidado de esa caja.

—Como sea, se va a la basura —dijo cerrando la tapa, bastante cabreado.

—Hey, no —Levi se acercó frunciendo el ceño—. No todo lo que está ahí lo usaba con ella, hay muchas cosas que eran de mi uso exclusivo.

—Nunca compraste juguetes para nosotros —el mecánico soltó un bufido jocoso.

—Eren, no me hagas estúpidas escenas de celos. Si querías juguetes podrías haberlos comprado tú mismo, también. A mí no me molesta, estoy abierto a este tipo de cosas.

—No vamos a usar cosas… "recicladas" de relaciones anteriores. No quiero tener esto en mi casa.

—Oi, bájale al mame, en serio, estás haciendo un escándalo de la nada. Todo está limpio y seguramente en buen estado, soy muy organizado con estas cosas, no quiero que lo tires.

Eren tenía una mirada asesina. Levi suspiró, dejó la caja a un costado y abrió otra.

—Vamos, hay mucho trabajo, sigue con esa, son tus piedras. Deberíamos poner la repisa ahora. Voy a ver si puedo conseguir ese mueble de exhibición, son muchas y quedarían más lindas en un mobiliario acorde.

El geólogo gruñó, no muy convencido y se concentró en la nueva caja.

—No quiero esa mierda cerca de mi vista —soltó cuando Levi volvió a su labor.

Hicieron un break tarde al mediodía para almorzar, esta vez unos hot dogs, no querían perder mucho tiempo.

Para la tarde apenas les quedaban unas cinco cajas, estaban exhaustos de armar muebles, acomodar cosas y aún faltaba limpiar porque todo estaba lleno de polvo y suciedad. Pusieron un continuado de algunos temas de Pretty Reckless y continuaron.

—Estas dos cajas son cosas que vinieron de la casa de tu madre.

—¿Puedes encargarte? Quiero limpiar el baño, hay demasiado sarro en la tina, y tenemos toda la ropa amontonada sobre la cama.

—OK.

Levi se fue a terminar esas tareas y Eren comenzó a abrir y sacar las cosas. Había muchos utensilios para la cocina, vajilla, latas de víveres, cajas de cereales, por lo visto su suegra se preocupaba por la alimentación de ambos. Le llevó su buena media hora acomodar todo en la diminuta cocina. Y luego abrió la otra caja. Había muchas cosas del antiguo cuarto de Levi, algunas mantas y frazadas, y en medio de todo eso un uniforme escolar, de colegiala para ser precisos. Eren lo miró con curiosidad, una faldita con tablas estilo escocesas, y una camisa blanca con un logo de colegio bordado en el bolsillo de arriba.

—Amor —lo llamó, Levi ya estaba acomodando la ropa en el placard, escuchó sus pasos acercándose—. Mira esto —dijo mostrándole las prendas.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Estaba entre las cobijas de esa caja.

—Tíralo —le dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con desaprobación—. Ni siquiera sé por qué estaba guardado en primer lugar.

—¿Era tu uniforme? —preguntó el hombre mientras lo acercaba a su nariz para olfatear.

—Se puede saber, ¿qué carajos haces?

—¿Era tuyo?

—Sí, joder, era mío, no quiero verlo, solo tíralo —pidió volviendo a la habitación.

Eren se quedó un rato largo mirándolo, recordando las fotos que le había mostrado Kuchel, era cierto, ese uniforme era el que Levi usaba en su época escolar. No pudo evitar imaginárselo con eso puesto ahora. Experimentó un cosquilleo bastante conocido en su entrepierna y se mordió el labio inferior. Con un demonio lo iba a tirar, claro que no ¿Podían guardar esas mierdas sexuales que había usado con Petra y no esas sexis prendas? Ya encontraría la manera de convencerlo para que se lo pusiera. En su mente se multiplicaban las imágenes de un Levi en cuatro con eso puesto meneándole el trasero. Literalmente se estaba babeando de satisfacción.

Para la noche estaban cansadísimos otra vez. Aun así, hicieron un último esfuerzo para barrer aunque más no fuera, y decidieron dejar el resto del trabajo para el siguiente día. Pidieron unas pizzas, esta vez Levi obligó a Eren a bañarse, luego lo hizo él y se tiraron agotados a dormir.

Sintió unos sugestivos besos en su nuca rapada, mientras unas manos enormes le estrujaban el pecho. Se giró y aceptó unos buenos besos, pero de verdad estaba fulminado.

—Hey, ¿puedes esperar a mañana? En serio, estoy roto —le pidió con somnolencia, Eren hizo un puchero muy infantil—. Bastardo, para esto tienes energía y no para limpiar, ¿eh?

—Anda, mi amor, tengo muchas ganas, no te toco hace… —hizo cálculos mentales—, ¡cuatro días! Es demasiado tiempo, tú quédate así acostadito, yo haré todo, anda.

—Eren, vamos, estoy muy cansado, de verdad quiero, pero necesito dormir un poco, prometo que mañana te dedicaré toda la tarde. Te haré esos masajes que te gustan tanto —le sugirió besando suave sobre su rostro, lo escuchó gruñir quedo—. Haré lo que quieras, te lo prometo.

Eren lo miró sospechosamente animado.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Bueno, bueno, cualquier cosa menos entregarte el trasero.

—Ajá, pero aparte de eso, ¿cualquier cosa? Promételo.

—Ush, sí, lo prometo, ahora durmamos, por favor.

—¡Hecho! —Eren se alejó un poco con una enorme sonrisa.

Levi enarcó una ceja, algo se traía entre manos, ya conocía esa expresión, pero estaba en verdad demasiado agotado para ponerse a investigar qué quería hacer. Bueno, mientras no fuera su culo (habían intentado un par de veces pero era insoportablemente doloroso), no tenía reparos en brindarle cualquier otra atención.

Al menos eso creía, hasta que al otro día por la tarde, luego de terminar con las últimas casas y limpiar muchísimo, Eren le saltó con la "fantástica" idea de que se pusiera su uniforme escolar, esa mierda de algodón que detestaba completamente. El mecánico se cruzó de brazos y los miró completamente enojado.

—No haré eso, odio ese maldito uniforme, Eren.

—Dijiste cualquier cosa.

—No te aproveches. No usaré ropa de mujer, ni ahora, ni nunca, ni en plan de sexo o jueguitos estúpidos, ni haré apuestas al respecto, no es no ¿Además por qué? A ti no te gustan las mujeres o sí.

—¡Dios! No tiene que ver con un rol de géneros, simplemente que me gustaría vértelo puesto, no es para dramatizar tanto.

—¿Dramatizar? OK, si no es para dramatizar, ¿qué tal si te lo pones tú, eh? A ver qué te parece.

—¿Crees que no lo haría? Claro que lo hago, es más, ya mismo me lo pongo —dijo tomando las prendas con determinación y yendo al cuarto.

Levi estuvo a un paso de detenerlo y pedirle que no hiciera una cosa así, pero decidió ver que tan lejos podía ir Eren por un capricho de porquería. Se sentó en el juego de living nuevo color canela y esperó. Cuando Eren apareció de nuevo no pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro, era en verdad muy gracioso, el uniforme le quedaba chico, apenas se lo podía prender en la cintura, además por su altura las tablitas apenas le cubrían el trasero. Se le apreciaban todas las peludas piernas morenas, ni hablar de la blusita, seguramente estuvo todo el rato tratando de que le entrara, estaba a un paso de rajarse en la espalda, parecía un tiranosaurus rex por cómo le habían quedado los brazos pegados al cuerpo. No solo eso, se había hecho dos colitas atados con algún elástico que encontró por ahí.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Oh sí, estoy perdiendo mi masculinidad puedo sentirlo —decía meneando la cintura, afinando la voz y batiendo las pestañas. Levi rodó los ojos.

—Te ves ridículo —el geólogo hizo un puchero—. Pero es porque esa mierda te queda apretadísima. Si hubiera un uniforme más… de tu talla, tal vez te verías mejor.

A pesar de sus palabras sus ojos lo auscultaban de arriba abajo con intensidad. Se sintió un sonoro ¡rac!, cuando se rajó la remera por la parte de la espalda. Ambos echaron a reír.

—Bueno, no te queda tan mal —admitió Levi poniéndose de pie y acercándose—. Me da ciertas… ideas. Por cierto, ¿dónde está la caja de juguetes?

—No sé —dijo con fingida inocencia.

—Eren…

—Yo no la toqué.

—Ayer estaba aquí, ¿dónde la guardaste?

—Me voy a cambiar, me siento incómodo.

—¡Eren! ¿Dónde está la caja? No estoy bromeando.

—No lo sé.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—Dime que no la tiraste, pendejo, porque si lo hiciste me voy a cabrear mucho.

—¡Los usabas con la enana!

—¡Joder, Eren! Eran míos, ¿por qué los tiraste? Te dije que no lo hicieras.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos molesto también, el clima había cambiado por completo. Levi tomó las llaves de la gata y se fue dando un sonoro portazo. Levi salió a dar unas vueltas para despabilarse. OK, su novio tenía un punto válido, pero no hacía falta tirar tooodo.

Después de fumar un poco se le calmaron los ánimos. Estacionó cerca de la plaza y se bajó en una galería para mirar algunos adornos en unos negocios. Pasó frente a un sex shop conocido, "Alondra´s". Probablemente Eren tenía razón, era hora de tener cosas propias. Se le empezó a formar una idea muy pervertida de cómo vengarse de su pareja y una sonrisa perversa le floreció en los labios. Oh, sí, esto se iba a poner divertido.

Cuando llegó a la casita, eran más de las siete. Eren se había puesto a terminar de miliar y se lo escuchaba acomodando cosas en la pequeña cocina. Salió a su encuentro en el living, tenía la mirada taciturna, pero se sorprendió de ver a Levi llegar con varias bolsas de diversos lugares.

—Hola, ¿qué traes?

—Hola, cariño —dijo con mirada hambrienta—. Te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento de hace un rato. Estuve pensando y sí, tienes razón, es hora de que tengamos nuestra propia diversión. Además casa nueva, juguetes nuevos, es lo justo —agregó relamiéndose.

Eren sintió una especie de escalofrío, ¿qué se traía entre manos su hermoso novio?

—Pero vas a tener que trabajar duro para compensarme por todos tus atrevimientos.

—Ajá. Y… ¿qué es lo que pretendes? —preguntó, acercándose y mirando por arriba a la gran cantidad de bolsas.

—Bueno, compré elementos apropiados para tú fantasía, mira —dijo revolviendo en una de las bolsas y sacando un flamante, y nuevo, uniforme de colegiala.

Al geólogo le brillaron los ojitos.

—¿Usarás eso para mí?

—Quien sabe, si te portas bien, tal vez. Por lo pronto lo vas a usar tú, mi amor.

Eren enarcó una ceja y luego rió divertido.

—¿Yo? Eso no tiene nada de sexy.

—Claro que sí, prometo que te encantará, lo juro. Deberás ponerte en mis manos por las próximas horas, si todo sale bien, entonces yo te daré "eso" que me has rogado tanto, palabra de honor. Será un pacto entre los dos, ¿aceptas?

—¿Te refieres a…? —Levi asintió con tranquilidad—. OK, ¿no me harás nada doloroso, no?

—No, para nada, nada de dolor, lo juro.

—Bueno, un par de horas, está bien, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Me pongo eso?

—Vamos al baño, quítate los pantalones y siéntate en el váter, ya voy.

Eren obedeció confiado, se quedó en bóxers. Levi puso rock pesado en el living y se apareció con una bolsa con cremas.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Crema para depilar —Eren parpadeó confundido—. No te preocupes, no duele, y para esto necesito que tus piernas estén relucientes y sin vellos molestos. Tu entrepierna también, pero de eso te encargas tú luego.

—OK.

La próxima media hora le embadurnó las largas piernas con la blanca sustancia. Mientras fumaba, con la precisión de un cirujano, se dedicó a quitarle cualquier vestigio de vello. Luego lo mandó a bañarse, afeitarse la cara y las bolas.

—Me hace algo de frío —dijo saliendo con una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura.

—Sobre la cama en el cuarto está tu atuendo, póntelo, cariño, cuando estés listo me avisas —dijo entrando a bañarse junto a otra bolsa misteriosa.

 _ **Eren encontró un uniforme grande, evidentemente Levi lo había pedido a su medida. Era una camisa blanca con una corbata de tiras finas y negras estilo moño, algo traslúcida. Una faldita con tablas de color roja, bastante linda, unas medias blancas ¾ de lycra, y unos zapatos negros, estilo colegial de punta redonda, pero con un poco de tacón. El geólogo se rascó la cabeza, se rió un poco, pero decidió seguir la corriente. Se sorprendió de encontrar una especie de tanga con encaje negro. Le pareció un exceso, pero ni modo. Si eso lo hacía feliz, él no se negaría.**_

 _ **Cuando terminó con todo, se miró al espejo que tenían en el ropero que era de medio cuerpo, se carcajeó un buen rato, la tanga le incomodaba mucho. Finalmente escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Levi estaba con un pantalón de cuero que le quedaba de lujo y una remera gris cuello bote mostrando sus preciosas clavículas. Se había esfumado un poco los ojos, y que lo partiera un rayo, su entrepierna lucía… ¿hinchada? Cualquier que no lo conociera creería que era un hombre muy bien dotado ¿Qué se traía entre manos?**_

 _ **—Siéntate aquí —dijo colocando una silla frente a la cama, cerca de la mesa de luz.**_

 _ **El geólogo obedeció de inmediato.**_

 _ **—Ahora si te ves muy lindo —lo halagó con una sonrisa ladina, mientras acariciaba uno de sus pómulos.**_

 _ **—Gracias, lo mismo para ti.**_

 _ **Levi traía otra bolsa, sacó varias cosas que fue poniendo sobre la mesa de luz, Eren abrió los ojos.**_

 _ **—¿Realmente eso es necesario?**_

 _ **—Claro que sí, dijiste que te ponías en mis manos por unas horas, ¿fue el acuerdo, no?**_

 _ **—S-sí.**_

 _ **—¿No confías en mí? —dijo sacudiendo el esmalte rojo brillante con una mano, Eren sonrió y extendió una de sus manos. Claro que confiaba.**_

 _ **Se tomó su dulce tiempo para pintarle cada uña de los diez largos y hermosos dedos. Luego, mientras la pintura se secaba, sacó el rímel y con algo de dificultad logró embadurnar las pesadas pestañas de Eren. Realmente le gustaban, eran tupidas y largas y con el negro resaltaban muy bien. Luego sacó el brillo labial sabor fresa, de color rojo cereza y le embadurnó los carnosos labios. Levi estaba muy entusiasmado con su tarea, al geólogo lo divertía verlo tan enfrascado en ese "proyecto", por lo que se relajó y se dejó hacer. Luego aplicó el rubor y le peinó las cejas.**_

 _ **—¿Ya?**_

 _ **—Espera, falta el toque final —sacó un frasco de perfume del sex shop y le tiró una buena cantidad encima. Finalmente le puso una especie de vincha que tenía algunas mariposas sobre la misma—. Perfecto —exclamó admirando su creación.**_

 _ **Eren se puso de pie y fue a observarse.**_

 _ **—¡Joder! Parezco un travesti.**_

 _ **—Bueno, técnicamente eres uno en este momento —aceptó Levi, mientras prendía los veladores y cerraba la ventana.**_

 _ **—¿Y ahora?**_

 _ **—Ahora viene lo más importante, amor. Acuéstate y sé una buena niña para mí.**_

 _ **Eren contoneó las caderas juguetonamente y se acostó en la cama. Este juego le estaba gustando bastante. Le gustaba mucho cuando Levi mostraba su lado más dominante. Lo que más lo excitaba era ver lo tranquilo que se mostraba para con él, paciente, calculador.**_

 _ **Levi se sentó encima de sus caderas y lo miró con deseo, lo acarició sobre la fina tela blanca, simulando leves arañazos y logrando erizarle la piel. Luego se agachó para besar suave y lento parte de su rostro, quijada, hombros. Eren quiso tirar de su camisa para quitársela, pero el mecánica lo detuvo por las muñecas y negó.**_

 _ **—Quietita, amor, deja que yo me encargue de todo.**_

 _ **Eren enarcó una ceja, pero se relajó y se dejó hacer. Levi comenzó a estimular sus pezones con sus pulgares, siempre con la ropa puesta, y cuando sintió que removía las caderas, bajó su cabeza para atenderlos con su boca, empapando la tela con los fluidos de su boca, mordisqueando, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban el contorno de su figura sugestivamente ¡Joder! Se sentía muy bien ser atendido así. Eren cerró sus ojos y decidió disfrutar.**_

 _ **Levi se tomó un tiempo largo para tocarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, lento, sensualmente. Hasta sus pantorrillas, sin correr las medias o quitarle absolutamente nada. Le abrió las piernas y se posicionó allí. La respiración de "la colegiala" era intermitente y pesada. Apenas levantó la falda, para besar el contorno de sus caderas y sus ingles, todo estaba pulcramente rasurado. Su falo se veía apretado en esa tela que oficiaba de ropa interior.**_

 _ **Lamió y mordió sutilmente sobre la misma, arrancándole jadeos, gruñidos y resoplidos cargados de erotismo. Liberó su pene para comenzar a besarlo, dándole chupetones a su cabeza y tronco, una de sus manos amasando muy rico sobre sus testículos. Eren se removía ansioso, perdido en el placer de todo ese proceso, algo le decía que las cosas serían muy diferentes esta vez.**_

 _ **Finalmente lo metió casi por completo en su boca, absorbiendo con ganas, mojándolo, haciendo que la saliva chorreara por toda su extensión. La tanga tenía tiras que se unían a los costados, de modo que la desató y la quitó. Empujó por detrás de los morenos muslos y metió su cabeza entre sus nalgas para darle un devastador beso negro. Eren se estremeció hasta la punta de sus pies, arqueando su espalda y hundiendo su cabeza en la mullida almohada.**_

 _ **Levi se incorporó relamiéndose con gusto, tomó un poco de lubricante saborizado y embadurnó todas sus partes bajas. Chupó su dedo anular y medio con lascivia frente a la mirada candente de Eren y finalmente llevó sus dedos a la entrada de su novio.**_

 _ **Ya habían hecho esto antes. Al geólogo le encantaba que lo estimulara de esa manera, incluso llegaron a hacer el amor mientras Eren tenía un vibrador pequeño en su interior. Por lo que ahora relajó las caderas, anticipándose a los hechos.**_

 _ **Lento. Suave. Despacio. Un dedo se abrió camino, bombeando, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, provocándole un placer muy intenso. Le pidió más, y más fue lo que le dio, metió el segundo dedo para repetir la rutina, mientras esta vez su boca se encargaba de chuparlo apropiadamente. Esa sensación era increíble, Eren sentía que se iba a desarmar de lo bien que se sentía. Acarició su próstata, estimulándolo una y otra vez. El moreno comenzó a mover sus caderas ayudando al movimiento de la mano, instintivamente, buscando mayor fricción, mayor impacto. Cuando abrió los ojos y se sostuvo en sus codos, se quedó con la boca abierta.**_

 _ **Levi se había arrodillado y había abierto su bragueta. Un hermoso, había que admitirlo, pene de un buen tamaño se erguía orgulloso. Tuvo que parpadear para no sentir que estaba alucinando, pero luego vio las tiras negras a los costados. Tragó en seco.**_

 _ **—Vamos muñeca, ¿qué esperas? Ven aquí y atiéndeme como corresponde.**_

 _ **Se acomodó y gateando se acercó para mirar esa hermosura, lo tomó con la mano, estaba pringoso con el lubricante de momentos antes, y se sentía… ¿tibio?**_

 _ **Levi se bajó parte del pantalón, finalmente pudo ver el ceñido arnés abrazando esa cadera blanca y poderosa. Nunca había visto una cosa como esa, se sentía… demasiado real. Levi lo agarró del cabello con poca delicadeza y empujó la prótesis contra esos labios apetecibles. Eren abrió la boca para comenzar a chupar, cabeceando con ganas. La segunda parte del arnés, la que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Levi comenzó a friccionarlo por el movimiento haciendo que una ola de placer lo contaminara de inmediato. Jadeó enardecido y empujó las caderas con mayor precisión.**_

 _ **Estuvieron sus buenos minutos en esas faenas, hasta que lo empujó por el hombro.**_

 _ **—Acuéstate de nuevo, anda. Eso es, ahora, abre tus lindas piernas para mí.**_

 _ **Eren iba a llorar de la alegría. Obedeció sonriendo impaciente. Levi jugó un poco más con sus dedos, hasta que lo tuvo suplicando, al fin empujó sus piernas y movió el pene de hule contra su acalorada piel. Sacó un preservativo de un bolsillo y lo colocó sobre el mismo. Tomó el tronco con su mano y al fin enfiló a la hambrienta abertura.**_

 _ **Eren había olvidado esa sensación, claro que jugaba con su trasero de tanto en tanto, pero esto era completamente diferente, además era Levi, SU Levi penetrándolo, suave, con delicadeza, sin dolor, solo placer, un torbellino de exquisito y delicioso placer. En pocos minutos lo tuvo casi por completo dentro suyo, su entrada pulsaba alrededor de ese artefacto, sus manos enterradas en la almohada, su boca abierta, casi babeándose, sus pupilas dilatadas.**_

 _ **—¿Qué tal si me agradeces, muñeca? —le pidió Levi mirándolo con voracidad. Embistió un poco fuerte, sacándole un jadeo profundo.**_

 _ **—¡Ngh! Gra-gracias.**_

 _ **—Gracias, señor.**_

 _ **—S-sí, grac-ias, s-señor, ¡ah!**_

 _ **—Eso es.**_

 _ **Las embestidas se volvieron continuas, certeras, debilitantes. Levi no le permitía tocarse, apenas lo intentaba lo sostenía de las muñecas y las apretaba contra el colchón, mientras sus estocadas no le daban respiro. Tanto ejercicio físico, lo volvían un rival de temer en la cama.**_

 _ **—¡Por f-favor, dej-déjame! —suplicaba con el rostro rojo, los ojos nublados de lágrimas.**_

 _ **—¡No! Te vas a venir solo con el placer de tu c-culo, y me lo vas a mostrar.**_

 _ **Chilló, sollozó, se le quebró la voz, pero excepto algunos besos jugosos, más y más embestidas, Levi no accedió ni una sola vez. Cuando ya no daba más, soltó un grito que sorprendió al mismo mecánico, mientras prácticamente convulsionaba ante un orgasmo tan fuerte que casi pierde la conciencia. Cuatro chorros de espeso y caliente semen quedaron desparramados entre la falda roja, algo arrugada ya, y la camisa, que con el sudor transparentaba esa anatomía morena y tentadora.**_

 _ **A Levi el sudor le caía de las puntas del flequillo, salió lento de su interior y se tiró a su lado tratando de regular su respiración.**_

 _ **—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un poco preocupado al no escuchar a su novio. Eren lo miró sonriendo.**_

 _ **—Estoy en el paraíso —le dijo con la voz ronca, y al fin rieron a gusto.**_

 _ **Se dieron la mano y estuvieron así algunos minutos, hasta que Eren se sentó y se trepó encima de Levi para besarlo con muchas ganas. De inmediato iniciaron el segundo round.**_

—X—X—X—X—X

Cuando Levi llegó ya estaban todos en la cocina charlando animadamente. Los lunes habían instituido un desayuno grupal. Servía para mejorar sus relaciones, hablar de temas inherentes al trabajo y a su vida personal.

—Ven, ven, aquí tenemos tu frapuccino —exclamó Hanji de buen humor, Levi se acercó y saludó a todos, tomó asiento en la cabecera.

—Yo fui la primera que se dio cuenta lo que pasaba entre el jefe y su novio —dijo orgullosa.

Nanaba rió, y Mirko observó curioso mientras mordía una tostada con manteca y mermelada.

—¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo? —se quejó Levi sorbiendo de su bebida.

—Se peleaban, se amigaban, se peleaban, se amigaban, parecían dos críos —continuó ignorándolo por completo—. Una vez en mi casa se hizo una fiesta. Eren y él se chuparon hasta el agua de los floreros.

—¡Oi! —largó en advertencia Levi, pero nadie le prestó atención.

—¿Y qué sucedió? —preguntó Mirko con la boca llena.

—Se pusieron cariñosos —largó Gunter, riéndose al recordar.

—Cariñosos es poco. Ni subiéndole todo el volumen a los parlantes podíamos tapar los aullidos que daba el jefe —Levi le mandó una mirada asesina, pero eso no la detuvo—, con decirte que rompieron mi cama ya te puedes dar una idea.

—¡Bueno, basta! ¡A trabajar! —interrumpió el más bajo cabreadísimo, todos largaron una sentida exclamación de decepción y se pusieron en marcha.

Quedaron solo Levi y Hanji que lo miraba divertida.

—Me las voy a cobrar Zoe, ya verás.

—No puedes renegar de tus actos, como sea, ¿qué tal la nueva casa?

—Ahí va queriendo tomar forma, faltan muchos detalles, muebles, en fin. No quiero volver a mudarme en mi puta vida —la mujer lo abrazó desde la espalda y le besó la mejilla.

—Estoy muy, muy feliz por ti. Me gusta tanto verlos bien.

—¿Y tú? ¿En qué andas, eh? Ese buen humor no te lo veía hace tiempo.

—Ay, amigo —dijo apoyando el trasero en la mesa—, puse el contador en cero —y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Y eso?

—Que follé como bestia, me hacía falta.

—¿Con quién?

—No te puedo contar, nopiti, nopiti nop.

—¡¿Aaaaahh?! ¿Qué rayos te pasa, anteojuda? Claro que me vas a contar.

—Sssshh, ahora no puedo, prometo que te voy a decir, pero no ahora.

—¿Con Moblit?

—¿Qué? No, no con él, jamás lo perdonaré —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Te lo voy a decir, pero dame tiempo, no es tan sencillo.

—Soy tu mejor amigo, no es justo Han ¿Acaso vas en serio con este tipo?

—No sé, la estamos pasando bien, después veremos. Pero prometo que te cuento en otro momento, palabra de honor.

—Tú no tienes palabras, u honor.

—No seas malo, enano. Bueno, me voy a terminar con el Camaro negro.

—Ojo con las bujías, después me avisas y te ayudo con la rectificación.

—Sí, sí, no me mientas, te encanta subirte a esa belleza.

—¿Quién no? Está de lujo, ¡Dios! De solo tocar el cuero de los asientos me excito.

—Le contaré a Eren —soltó burlona—, seguro le tira gasolina y lo hace arder.

—No es tan celoso, no exageres. Oye, recuérdame llamar al señor Chester a la una.

—Lo haré —exclamó retirándose del recinto.

Levi terminó su frapuccino con tranquilidad, sabía que Han se traía algo entre manos. Pero le dolía un poco que no tuviera la confianza suficiente para contarle todo el rollo. Bueno, tal vez tenía que prestarle más atención, últimamente Eren le acaparaba mucho tiempo. Ahora iba a irse por tres días, invitaría a almorzar a su amiga y trataría de ponerse al corriente, odiaba que lo dejen con la duda.

Esa tarde les entró un Kaiser Carabela color chocolate. Le habían abollado un lateral y roto uno de los faros. Iba a ser todo un desafío conseguir los repuestos. Estuvieron enfrascados en la restauración con la experta, Nanaba, mientras Mirko hablaba con los contactos para ver si podía conseguir el dichoso faro.

Estaba orgulloso de su equipo. Todos colaboraban con todos, las rispideces con Moblit y Hanji seguían, pero había suficiente trabajo como para que no se estorbaran. Antes de cerrar Eren lo llamó para avisarle que estaba con Armin y un nuevo compañero de campo, un tal Floke.

Casi se olvida que tenía turno con Erwin, todo seguía normal, por lo que no le pidió ningún estudio esta vez. Fue al gimnasio y luego a su nueva casa, era la primera noche que iba a pasar solo allí. Sin Eren dando vueltas a su alrededor se sentía algo solitario, aunque también era bueno tener tiempo para él.

Decidió tomar una sopa instantánea y darse el gusto de comer una gran barra de chocolate. Luego de bañarse, y teniendo todo listo para ir a dormir, recordó que le quedaban pocas dosis de las hormonas. Miró la hora, aún estaba abierto en la farmacia, llamó para hacer su pedido, la dependienta ya lo conocía, le dijo que lamentablemente habían tenido muchos atrasos con el laboratorio, y que por el momento no volverían a trabajar con la marca, ofreciéndole otras en reemplazo. Levi desistió educadamente.

¡Qué problema! Buscó su notebook y se puso a navegar en e-Bay, dio con varios proveedores que vendían las hormonas del mismo laboratorio, calculó la fecha de entrega, era en una semana, tenía tiempo de sobra, por lo que decidió hacer el pedido de inmediato. Se sorprendió de encontrar que las cajas estaban casi un 50% más económicas que el precio de la farmacia ¡Joder! Era mucha diferencia ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido pedirlas por ese medio antes? Por el precio regular compro el doble de dosis, la fecha de vencimiento era para dos años, así que estaba más que perfecto.

Hizo el pedido, pagó con su tarjeta y se felicitó por tan buen negocio. A partir de ahora las pediría siempre por ese medio. Bostezó y se fue a acostar. Respondió los cariñosos mensajes de whatsapp de su novio, comió su delicioso chocolate mientras se entretenía con un informativo al que no le entendió demasiado y se durmió tranquilamente.

Al otro día cayó Erwin, tenían un problema con una fuga de aceite en la lujosa camioneta Gran Cherokee SRT8 roja. Le comentó el problema con la farmacia, pero que ya había conseguido las hormonas en e-Bay. De paso el doctor le pidió un cambio de batería. Le hizo un buen precio y le dijo que la retirara al otro día por la tarde, que él le avisaba.

Se retiró temprano porque tenía que ir a buscar unas cajas de repuesto de un transporte, iba a ir a su casa, pero prefirió volver al taller y dejarlas primero, de paso recordó que se había dejado el cargador del celular en el mostrador. Abrió la puerta chica para descargar, pero sintió ruidos dentro del salón. Se sorprendió, miró su reloj, era más de las dos de la tarde, ya no había nadie a esa hora, por lo que decidió entrar a investigar. Por precaución tomó una llave cruz, luego se dio cuenta que el bullicio venía del entrepiso nuevo, parecían estar corriendo los muebles o algo. Se debatió entre llamar al 911 o ir a ver, pero prefirió cerciorarse primero.

Subió las escalas sigilosamente. Ya a medio subir notó que los ruidos se intensificaban, no estaban moviendo muebles ni nada, ¡estaban follando! Se escuchaba claramente un mujer gimiendo y unos susurros bajos, mientras un mueble, seguramente el escritorio, chocaba contra una de las paredes. Con bronca abrió la puerta de par en par de una certera patada.

La imagen lo dejó pasmado. Efectivamente era Hanji a medio vestir sobre el escritorio de Mirko, y éste entre sus piernas, lo miraron y se pusieron pálidos, mientras intentaban de inmediato volver a poner la ropa en su lugar. Levi frunció el ceño y se puso rojo.

—Los espero abajo —fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse.

Les dio un regaño padre. Que estaban locos, que no podían usar las instalaciones como hotel transitorio, que qué tenían en la cabeza.

—Bueno, tú también follaste con Eren en estas instalaciones —se quejó Hanji cruzando los brazos.

—Ciertamente no lo hice con otro compañero de trabajo —le respondió completamente cabreado—. Lo que ustedes quieran hacer de sus culos fuera de la empresa me vale madre, pero mientras estén aquí les pido respeto.

—Lo siento mucho, Levi —decía Mirko completamente mortificado.

—Denme las copias de las llaves, no las volverán a tener en su poder —dijo estirando la mano.

Hanji se fue dando tremendo portazo y Mirko la siguió mientras se volvía a disculpar con su jefe. Levi terminó de descargar y se quedó en la cocina tomando agua fresca mientras fumaba un cigarro. Era su amiga y la amaba, pero no podía dejarle pasar ese comportamiento inapropiado.

Las relaciones estuvieron tensas por algunos días. Al final Levi invitó a almorzar a Hanji y aunque hubo reproches de ambas partes, lograron limar las asperezas. La mujer lloró, se abrazaron y sellaron la reconciliación con una enorme copa helada.

El siguiente mes estuvieron desbordando de trabajo. Eren estuvo muy ocupado con unas investigaciones nuevas y tuvo que viajar bastante. Levi lo extrañaba mucho, tanto que a veces se acostaba con una remera suya y se hacía una bolita en la cama suspirando sentidamente. De pronto se comenzaba a sentir extrañamente sentimental. Era complicado tener tiempo a solas.

La mañana de un primero de Julio, Eren lo despertó con un desayuno abundante y elaborado, incluso había comprado unas rosas hermosas que había puesto en un viejo jarrón que tenían.

—¿Qué estamos celebrando? —preguntó Levi algo adormilado, mientras sorbía el chocolate dejándole un gracioso bigote sobre los labios.

—Tengo una sorpresa que te va a encantar —habló su pareja trayendo un sobre blanco y entregándoselo.

El mecánico con manos torpes lo abrió y sacó unos boletos de avión.

—¿¡Qué carajos es esto!?

—Vacaciones, para ti y para mí, playa, sol, arena, sexo, sexo, sexo. Oh y alcohol, mucho.

—¿Ah?

—Amor, hasta ahora nunca nos fuimos de vacaciones reales. Siempre fue a visitar mi familia, o a algún camping cercano. Me van a dar un super bono trimestral el mes entrante, con eso pagaré la tarjeta.

—¿Islas Canarias? ¿En serio? —se refregó los ojos y miró de nuevo los boletos—. Pero, Eren, esto es malditamente caro.

—Bueno, pero ya te dije que me darán el bono. Te explico, mi madre dijo que quería darme mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, así que ella pagó la mitad del viaje, no podía decirle que no ¡¿No es genial?!

Levi sonrió, aún sin poder caer del todo en la situación.

—¡Wow! ¿Y para cuándo es?

—Para Agosto —el geólogo se puso de pie y fue a abrazarlo por la espalda—. ¿No estás feliz?

—Donde sea que vaya, si voy contigo estaré feliz —le dijo sonriendo y besándolo dulcemente en los labios—. Gracias, mi amor. Creo que después de todo nos merecemos un descanso.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Eren, vamos a la cama, por favor —dijo poniéndose de pie y estirando sus brazos para rodear el cuello del más alto—. Necesito hacer el amor contigo, ahora.

—Parece que la convivencia te sienta bien, ¿eh? —sonrió con gusto mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y lo apretaba contra su cuerpo—. Estás tan cariñoso últimamente. Me encanta que seas así.

—Me volviste Eren-adicto —le soltó sobre los labios húmedos, mientras se frotaba descaradamente contra el cuerpo ajeno.

Eren bajó sus manos por la espalda y le apretó los glúteos con lascivia.

—Eso me recuerda que hace un tiempo me quedaste debiendo una cosa, ¿no?

—No ahora, cariño.

—Pero me lo debes —lloriqueó el geólogo.

—Te diré qué —dijo el mecánico entre los besos que empezaban a hacerse más y más largos—, cuando viajemos te daré todo lo que quieras.

Eren sonrió feliz.

—Te tomo la palabra.

.

By Luna de Acero… sonriendo…


	20. Completamente Inesperado

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Muy bien señores, entramos a la recta final de este fic, quedan dos capítulos después de este y llegaremos a su fin. Por eso me urge hacerles esta advertencia: Pueden leerlo hasta cuando Eren y Levi vuelven de viaje, entonces se terminará el fic sin sufrir y sin problemas. Empero, si deciden seguirlo va a venir una parte un tanto dramática. Hay giros inesperados que no voy a advertir, y que me vale madre si a ustedes no les gusta, porque el fic fue pensado con una finalidad específica, así que queda en ustedes dejarlo aquí o seguir leyendo.

SI SIGUEN LEYENDO ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO, NO ACEPTARÉ RECLAMOS DE NINGUNA ÍNDOLE, HE DICHO.

PD: Disculpen los errores de tipeo y ortográficos, el texto no ha sido corregido.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, R18, lenguaje vulgar, palabras soeces y altisonantes, muchos sentimientos, DRAMA, complicaciones, y también fluff al principio. Enjoy!

* * *

 **DEDICATORIA:**

Este capítulo en especial va para **Akamys** , creador de _Tinder, Lo que llevamos dentro, Secreto a voces, Como seducir a un treintañero, Noche sin estrellas,_ y otras maravillas que son dignas de aplaudir de pie, busquen en fanficction y wattpad. Me ha inspirado para ambientar una escena en la hermosa isla Gran Canaria, y me ha ayudado muchísimo con muchos detalles.

Te pido disculpas porque el capítulo se me ha hecho imposiblemente largo y tuve que acortar muchas, pero muchas cosas que iba a incluir, sin embargo espero haber retratado lo suficiente, y principalmente espero que te guste este capítulo.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Lo más difícil de aprender en la vida es**_

 _ **qué puente hay que cruzar y qué puente hay que quemar."**_

 _ **Bertrand Rusell**_

.

.

Levi se sentó detrás de Eren en el sillón y lo abrazó desde la espalda.

—¿Qué tal si hago una sopa de avena con queso y nos acurrucamos en la cama? —dejó un camino de besos en la nuca de Eren que ladeó su cabeza con el semblante triste, aunque asintió.

No estaba pasando un buen momento, una explosión mal calculada en la mina había matado a dos de sus compañeros y había dejado a otros cuatro muy heridos. Esos días se los había pasado en el hospital, yendo a los funerales, y estaba bastante decaído.

Levi había estado a su lado acompañándolo y consintiéndolo. Abrazándolo y dándole todo su amor. Solía dormirse sobre su regazo, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos un poco largos ahora. Se sentía tan abrumado, que sin Levi seguramente se hubiera deprimido sin remedio. Armin estaba en igualdad de condiciones. Así que ambos también habían estado brindándose su apoyo.

Tomó la sopa, que estaba deliciosa como todo lo que cocinaba Levi y se acurrucó a su lado, sintiendo todos esos suaves besos en su rostro.

—Estás más bueno —le dijo el geólogo con picardía, abriendo un solo ojo—. Antes eras tan malo y cruel, ahora eres todo un pan de Dios.

—¿Qué dices idiota? —le siguió el juego tironeando juguetonamente de su oreja—, siempre fui un puto ángel. Soy lo mejor que te pasó en la pinche vida.

—Nomás deberías trabajar un poco en tu humildad, digo, si es que te queda un poco.

—Pero mira nada más quien habla de humildad, carajo, el cerdo más engreído de todo este puto país, ¡ouch! ¡Cerdo! —Eren se le tiró encima aplastándolo con su peso.

—Calla y consuélame —exclamaba fuerte mientras le incrustaba los dedos en los costados, haciendo que se retorciera de risa.

—¡No, no, suelta! —jadeaba entre carcajadas y resoplidos para recuperar el oxígeno—. ¡Eren! ¡Te voy a, aaah! ¡Te patearé las bolas!

—Mmm, ya me pusiste caliente, amor —le soltó mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello y metía sus manos dentro del pijama.

—¡Joder! Yo no hice nada, i-idiota, ¡déjame respirar, pesas como un elefante! ¡Ngh!

Al final Eren se salió con la suya como siempre.

Los siguientes días pasaron ligeros y cuando menos acordaron estaban a las puertas del nuevo viaje. Levi revisó las maletas cerca de cuatro veces. Nunca se había ido tan lejos de casa y la verdad era que estaba un poco temeroso. Eran catorce días. Dejaron la llave a cargo de Armin para que se apareciera de tanto en tanto, sobre todo a regar las plantas. Eren había armado una especie de vivero en el jardín del lugar, amaba estar en ese caluroso rincón, lleno de tierra, experimentando con fertilizantes y cosas que Levi no entendía, ni le llamaban la atención.

La primera opción hacía sido Hanji, pero considerando que podía usar el lugar para mantener sus relaciones amorosas pasajeras, decidieron que mejor candidato sería Armin.

Fue un viaje largo en avión. Tanto Eren como Levi no tenían problemas, ni vértigo, ni nada, pero les tocó una fila de tres asientos. Eren iba contra la ventanilla, Levi a su lado y un pequeño de seis o siete años en el extremo. El niño de cabello castaño y ojos marrones claros, tenía un problema de hiperquinesia. Todo el tiempo estaba husmeando, chillando, tocando la pantalla frente a él y molestando.

—¡No me gusta esta película! —gritaba berrinchudo, Eren lo miró seriamente de reojo y Levi con una sonrisa amable lo ayudó a elegir entre las que había disponibles—. ¡No me gusta ninguna!

—Bueno, fíjate, también puedes escuchar música.

—¡Quiero de One Direction!

Levi pacientemente lo ayudó a buscar, afortunadamente había dos temas. El pequeño sonrió y aplaudió de gusto mientras se colocaba los auriculares.

—¿Dónde están los padres de ese engendro? —susurró Eren abriendo su libro de "Homo Deus" del autor Harari que Levi le había regalado el mes pasado.

—Solo está aburrido, no es para tanto, además mira ya está tranquilo.

Por supuesto a los 10 minutos el niño revoleó los auriculares y comenzó a patear el asiento que tenía delante.

—Oye, no hagas eso, el señor de adelante no tiene la culpa de tu berrinche —le acotó Eren en tono severo.

—Tú cállate —le devolvió el niño ceñudo—, no eres mi padre, ni mi madre para darme órdenes.

—No te dí una orden, solo te expliqué que tu comportamiento es inaceptable.

—No quiero tus explicaciones, tonto.

—¿A quién le llamas tonto, mocoso maleducado? —replicó Eren con la vena de la frente hinchada.

—Bueno, bueno, nos tranquilicemos —intervino Levi—. Gustavo es tu nombre, ¿cierto? —le dijo al niño, ya que habían hablado un poco antes—, ¿tienes sed? Podemos llamar a la aeromoza y pedirle un refresco, ¿qué dices?

—¡Sí, sí! Un helado de chocolate —dijo sonriendo de inmediato.

—Bueno, no creo que tengan helado, pero tal vez alguna golosina, podríamos preguntarle —dijo haciendo seña a la hermosa señorita que se acercó solícita.

El niño eligió al final una sprite y aceptó un paquetito de galletitas de limón.

—Tú eres muy bueno, ¿eres maestro? —le preguntó el niño a Levi.

—No, soy mecánico.

—¡Wooowww! ¿Construyes robots? —el hombre sonrió y luego le respondió.

—No, me dedico a reparar autos, camionetas, motocicletas, ese es mi trabajo.

—Pero, pero, pero si un robot se rompe, uno gigaaaante como… como Godzilla, ¿tú lo podrías reparar?

—Bueno, no lo sé, si me lo pidieran supongo que lo intentaría.

Eren largó un suspiro intenso y Levi lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Como una cotorra, no para de hablar —dijo entre dientes, molesto, metiendo su nariz en el libro.

—Él no es nada bueno, nada, nada —replicó el niño—. Además, está al lado de la ventana y no aprovecha, a mí me pusieron aquí y no veo nada ¡Oye! —le habló en voz alta al geólogo que lo miró con aura asesina—. Dame ese asiento, tú solo te la pasas leyendo, yo quiero ver las nubes.

—Este es mi asiento y NO, no te lo daré —respondió el de cabellos castaños.

—¡Pero si estás leyendo, no haces nada, dame ese asiento, quiero la ventana! ¡Quiero la ventanaaaaaa! ¡Dame, dame, dame!

—Me vale madre lo que quieras mocoso, no te daré mi lugar, caprichoso.

—¡Eren! —hablo Levi mirándolo suplicante—. Solo quiere ver las nubes.

—¡Que se joda! ¿Dónde están sus padres? —una mujer rubia se acercó con cara compungida desde atrás y fue a calmar a su hijo que comenzó a gimotear.

—Lo siento mucho, Gustavo odia subir a los aviones, se pone ansioso —explicó.

—¿Y por qué mejor no se lo lleva a su asiento con usted, eh? —preguntó Eren con muy poco tacto, Levi lo codeó ante lo dicho.

—Es que mi esposo y yo estamos con nuestros otros tres hijos, tengo un bebé de ocho meses que estaba amantando, disculpen las molestias.

—No se preocupe, señora —dijo Levi solícito—. Gus, ¿te gusta dibujar?, mira aquí tengo mi agenda y tiene varias hojas libres —dijo abriendo su mochila y sacándola—, y tengo lapiceras de color rojo, negro y morado.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —aceptó el pequeño entusiasmado. La señora le bajó la bandeja de comidas y apoyó todo allí.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció la madre.

—No hay porqué, vaya tranquila.

—Levi es mi amigo, mamá —dijo el pequeño sonriendo—. ¡Es mecánico, hace robots!

Eren continuó el resto del viaje mirando su libro, y su novio decidió no molestarlo. Él se quejaba de que detestaba los niños, pero lo cierto era que tenía muchas actitudes bastante infantiles de tanto en tanto.

Gus se durmió luego contra el brazo de Levi y terminaron su vuelo sin mayores sobresaltos. Llegaron y al salir del aeropuerto ya sintieron la calidez del clima tropical. Se quedaron asombrados de la gran cantidad de palmeras en la zona. De inmediato abordaron un taxi.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la imponente construcción del hotel Servatur Waikiki, en Playa del Inglés. El edificio blanco de varios pisos con una piscina de aguas celestes tentadoras, fue de gran admiración de ambos. Les tocó una suite matrimonial en el sexto piso que tenía un balcón frente a la playa. Dejaron las valijas y Eren abrazó a Levi por la cintura mientras miraban el sol ponerse.

—Es muy hermoso —comentó el más bajo suspirando.

—Más hermoso contigo a mi lado —agregó el de ojos verdes dejando un beso en su cuello.

Tomaron un baño, acomodaron sus cosas y salieron a caminar por la rivera. Caminando y conversando animadamente llegaron al Paseo de las Canteras. Estuvieron investigando algunos negocios locales y con algo de hambre buscaron un restaurante para cenar. Se deleitaron con un sancocho canario, mezcla de pescado salado en salsa de mojo. Bebieron un refresco, pero luego de la cena disfrutaron de un ronmiel, que si bien era fuerte, era dulce y agradable al paladar.

El clima era ideal, si bien corría un vientecillo que provenía de la costa, no era demasiado frío. Pero el viaje los había agotado y al otro día tenían un tour programado, por lo que decidieron ir a acostarse y reponer energías.

Al día siguiente madrugaron, tuvieron un fastuoso desayuno con frutas frescas, almendras, yogurt y tostadas con mermeladas. A eso de las diez ya estaba una combi esperándolos en la puerta del hotel para iniciar la primera travesía. Primero tuvieron un recorrido por el casco viejo de Gran Canaria, donde el guía les contaba sobre la historia de la isla, las diferentes arquitecturas, se maravillaron de los balcones de hierro, vieron más palmeras, las construcciones coloniales y repasaron un poco de su historia que era vasta e interesante.

Eren estaba en su salsa, historia era de sus materias predilectas, y escuchaba atentamente las anécdotas que mencionaba Gabriel, el guía. Pararon en algunos edificios, se tomaron fotos, y finalmente enfilaron hacia El Castillo de la Gran Canaria, que había sido convertido en una sede de arte y pensamiento. Descendieron e ingresaron al imponente lugar. Paredes llenas de piedras lo revestían por dentro. Levi estuvo encantado con la muestra que se exponía adentro del artista Chiriro, todas hechas con hierros, ensamblados con tornillos y no con soldaduras, era en verdad un despliegue precioso de talento y buen gusto.

Estuvieron sus buenas dos horas, y para cuando salieron ya estaban con bastante hambre, por lo que la combi los llevó a un restaurante local donde comieron papas arrugás, plato típico de la zona, acompañado con una degustación de vino tinto Malvasía de Lanzarote, para luego terminar con un excelso postre de bienmesabe.

Luego de la sobremesa los llevaron de regreso al hotel. Por lo que se colocaron las mayas y partieron a la playa. Era un fantástico día soleado, así que aprovecharon para nadar y jugar con las olas hasta quedar exhaustos. Volvieron al hotel, se bañaron y salieron para cenar otra vez en el Paseo de las Canteras.

Compraron un par de botellas de vino tinto, era sabido que los vinos de la región eran de una excelente calidad, y también aprovecharon para comprar dos botellas de ron de miel que les había gustado bastante.

Aunque ganas no les faltaban, tuvieron que quedarse en el hotel y dormir, porque tanta adrenalina, juegos en el agua y caminata los habían dejado completamente agotados. Levi le mandaba fotos a Hanji y a su madre, quienes les festejaban el viaje. Notó que en la foto de whatsapp de su madre aparecía su misterioso novio. Un tipo calvo con cara de alegre, pero bastante arrugado. Al consultarle Kuchel le dijo que se trataba de un militar retirado de nombre Pixis (Levi jamás había escuchado que alguien se llamara así en su vida), y que pronto lo conocería.

Durmieron plácidamente para comenzar la nueva jornada. Tenían el día libre, así que remolonearon un poco en las sábanas y tuvieron un placentero sexo mañanero antes de salir de nuevo a la ciudad.

Esta vez se dirigieron al Yumbo, una especie de centro comercial al aire libre. En el hotel les habían recomendado que fueran a visitarlo, pues había negocios de los más variados y era bastante entretenido. Entre los muchos negocios que encontraron había unos sex shops que eran todo un hallazgo. Primero eran enormes salones, llenos de toda clase de implementos y algunos incluso tenían "cabinas privadas" que podían ser usadas por parejas, aunque Levi no se animó a entrar. Pero aprovecharon para comprar algunos implementos bastante asombrosos. Se rieron a más no poder al recorrer el local, y se trajeron muchas cosas.

Volvieron al hotel cargados con bolsas, las dejaron, almorzaron en el restaurante de planta baja y decidieron aprovechar la tarde en la preciosa piscina de super lujo que les brindaba el alojamiento. Levi se cansó de sacarle fotos a Eren que posó de todas las maneras posibles jugando a ser modelo. Luego se tiraron un buen rato en las reposeras.

—Joder, creo que podría vivir aquí para siempre —soltó el más bajo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Verdad que sí? El clima es una belleza.

—Hace menos calor que en el pueblo, y el mar, aaah, es tan lindo.

—No te olvides que estás con el amor de tu vida —comentó guiñándole un ojo.

—Por cierto, la chica de recepción te comía con la mirada.

—No mientas.

—No, no lo hago, cuando fuiste a buscar tu billetera me pidió tu teléfono, me dijo "¿sería tan amable de pasarme el número de su hermano?".

—¿De verdad? —Levi asintió—. ¿Qué le pasa? Tenemos cama matrimonial, ¿no se da cuenta o qué? Cuando subamos nos besaremos frente a ella.

—Eren, no exageres, además le aclaré que no eras mi hermano… dije que eras mi primo —el geólogo lo miró con seriedad—. Estoy bromeando, bobo.

—Atrevida, hermano, ja, ni siquiera nos parecemos.

—Le dije que eras adoptado —luego los dos estallaron en risas.

Por la noche volvieron al Yumbo. Todo lucía colorido con la cientos de luces y los carteles de neón. Eren tenía una recomendación para el bar gay "Glory Hole", de manera que se fueron bien vestidos para beber tranquilos y disfrutar del show. Hubo un par de stand up y al fin aparecieron unos números de Drags Queens que fueron una verdadera delicia. Terminaron bailando muy animados mientras el alcohol se les subía un poco a la cabeza. Fue en verdad una noche genial.

Volvieron a eso de las tres de la mañana, porque al otro día tenían otra excursión. Esta vez les tocó en el Puerto de Morgan, y fue realmente como amor a primera vista. El lugar era de los más lindos que habían conocido en su vida. No solo estaba lleno de edificios preciosos, de no más de dos pisos porque estaba prohibida la construcción en alto para no alterar la arquitectura de la zona, sino que se deleitaron con "la Venecia de las Canarias". El lugar estaba lleno de pequeños canales por donde se podía navegar en pequeñas embarcaciones, puentes y flores. Era como viajar a Europa en verdad.

Subieron a una de las barcazas y disfrutaron del romántico paseo, mientras Eren tarareaba canciones en el oído de Levi.

—¿Qué carajos estás cantando? —le preguntó el mecánico.

—La vida es bella, pero sólo me sé el estribillo.

—¿Se supone que eso es francés? —comentó burlón.

—No rompas la magia, duendecillo del demonio, me estoy esforzando.

—Duendecillo tu abuela —se quejó codeándolo suave.

Puerto Morgan era demasiado hermoso para visitarlo un solo día, por lo cual volvieron al siguiente que tenían libre, de paso aprovecharon para tener un almuerzo digno de reyes en un pintoresco restaurante frente al puerto que se llamaba "Cofradía". Se les hizo agua la boca al degustar el plato más solicitado, "Sama a las Palmas", un pescado local y fresco con una salsa de verduras y ajo. El sabor era fuera de este mundo.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, a veces abrazados, deteniéndose en algunos parajes, sacándose fotos, compartiendo algunos besos discretos y prodigándose halagos para luego burlarse de ellos mismos y sus cursilerías.

Terminaron el día visitando una quesería, un negocio local que vendía queso de cabra y oveja, eran bastante comunes en la zona. El negocio se llamaba "Del Buen Pastor". Se hicieron con una excelente pieza de queso de cabra estacionado para llevar a casa, y compraron algunos cortes para aprovechar en esos días.

No tenían ganas de cenar para entonces, porque habían estado probando de todo un poco durante el día. Por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo en acostarse temprano y prepararse para lo que se venía. Luego de un relajante baño de inmersión, se instalaron en la habitación, y Eren estaba que caminaba por las paredes, porque ya quería "cobrarse su premio". Había sido lo suficientemente paciente durante todo ese tiempo y Levi estuvo de acuerdo que ya era tiempo para "probar" otra vez.

El mecánico se había aseado adecuadamente, por lo que ya instalados en la cama, con las cortinas cerradas para brindarles privacidad y la luz de los veladores, se entregaron a besos y caricias fogosas. Se desnudaron mutuamente, con lentitud, disfrutando de la piel ajena. Eren dejó un camino de jugosos besos desde la nuca de Levi hasta su cadera.

—Mmm, pondré esa mariposa a volar de gusto —le dijo mordiendo juguetonamente sobre el precioso tatuaje de su pareja, que bufó por toda respuesta.

Con pausadas caricias y lamidas, se instaló detrás del mecánico y se deleitó besando sus musculosas nalgas, lamiendo por su hendidura y besando profundo sobre su abertura. Levi tenía los poros de la piel erizados, todo contacto con el más alto, lograba encenderlo de una manera atroz. Se relajó por completo y se dejó llevar.

Eren tomó un pomo de lubricante traslúcido, y embadurnando adecuadamente, tomó un fino plug anal, como una especie de tapón fino y largo y comenzó a jugar con su entrada. Se deslizó suave y sin problemas bastante profundo.

—No sabes lo lindo que se te ve desde aquí, amor —le ronroneó mientras deslizaba su mano hasta su entrepierna y se auto complacía con algunas bombeadas a su henchida hombría.

Levi no sentía vergüenza alguna con su novio. Sus cuerpos no tenían secretos ya. Amaba escuchar la ronca voz de Eren cuando la excitación comenzaba a dominarlo. El más alto movió el plug de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa, girándolo y buscando dilatar ese rosado agujero donde quería meterse en breve. El mecánico gemía suave, cerrando los ojos mientras una de sus manos buscaba estimular su clítoris, logrando hacer el momento mucho más placentero. No lo volvía loco la idea de entregarse así, pero sabía que era muy importante para su pareja.

Eren sacó el plug, y masajeando coló el primero de sus dedos.

—Relájate, mi amor, iré muy despacio, verás que te va a encantar.

—Eso espero, ngh —gimoteó encendido.

Al fin luego de varios minutos, entre besos en la espalda, masajes, ya tenía dos largos dedos escarbando y preparando la zona. Levi daba suaves respingos ante la intromisión, seguía siendo incómodo, un poco doloroso, pero empezaba a sentirse extraño, aunque le gustaba más y más a cada momento. Sentirse tan invadido era algo nuevo, tal vez las veces anteriores Eren había sido ansioso y las preparaciones no habían sido suficientes, lo que había provocado el fracaso.

Jadeó al sentir tres dedos, le costó su buen tiempo acostumbrarse, pero pudo sobrellevarlo. Entonces el geólogo los quitó, dejándole una sensación de vacío. Escuchó el ruido del envoltorio del preservativo y se dio cuenta que había llegado la hora.

Pero estaba bien, era con la persona que amaba, con la que había decidido apostar al amor una vez más, su pilar, su compañero, su otra mitad.

—Voy a entrar —le avisó, dejando otro beso sobre su tatuaje de mariposa, últimamente Eren se había vuelto adicto a besarlo en esa zona, y eso a él lo desarmaba por completo.

—Bien, hazlo despacio —le pidió agitado.

Empujó firme y finalmente la cabeza se abrió paso. Levi comenzó a transpirar, se tocaba para aliviar la molesta intrusión, pero le estaba costando acostumbrarse. Inspiró y relajó las caderas. Eren hacía embestidas cortas y seguidas para lograr entrar e ir amoldando la zona a su perímetro. Colocó más lubricante y al fin comenzó a albergarlo hasta casi la mitad.

—¿E-estás bien? —preguntó casi perdido en la deliciosa sensación de estrujamiento a la que era sometido su miembro. Levi asintió resoplando bajito.

Fueron diez largos y tortuosos minutos, hasta que al fin pudo alojarse por completo. El más alto casi llora de la alegría y la emoción. Lo había logrado, adueñarse de cada pequeño rincón de su precioso novio.

—¡Jo-joder!

—Ya está todo adentro —le avisó, mientras intentaba moverse lo más suave posible—. Se siente genial, tan… ngh, caliente, estrecho, perfecto, ¡ah! ¿Cómo lo s-sientes?

—Mejor… está bueno, sí.

Eren se felicitó mentalmente de haber tenido la suficiente paciencia para hacer las cosas bien. Comenzó a mover sus caderas con mayor soltura, seguía siendo estrecho, pero cada vez era más fácil hacérselo. Cuando lo escuchó gemir y empujar su blanco cuerpo hacia él, se supo victorioso, feliz, eufórico.

Salió por completo, lo giró para que pudiera descansar de la posición, además que quería ver sus eróticas expresiones. Levi tenía el rostro enrojecido, la respiración irregular, despeinado de una manera salvaje. Lo atrajo tirando de sus muslos y nuevamente con delicadeza se enterró de nuevo en ese cuerpo esculpido.

—¡Ah! Se siente, bien, ah…

¡Que afortunado! Tener el amor de Levi, de esa criatura maravillosa, única, especial. Aprovechó para besarlo con ganas, mientras sus cuerpos se buscaban, se unían, se fundían una y otra vez. El sudor haciéndolos ver apetecibles, exquisitos. Su morena piel ondulante, se amoldaba perfectamente a la más blanca. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Levi se sentía en la gloria, en esa posición tenía la fricción adecuada para su entrepierna, y el apriete en su retaguardia lo dejaba boqueando de gozo, alcanzó el clímax varias veces, retorciéndose y buscando la boca de Eren, como el sediento que bebe del oasis. Magnífico.

Cuando ya no podían más de placer, Eren se vino copiosamente, tensándose y arqueándose, gruñendo y disfrutando de una manera bestial, feroz, intensa.

Se quedaron enredados un buen rato, Levi acariciando su espalda, sintiendo su peso encima suyo.

—Te amo tanto —le dijo Eren al fin buscando su mirada—. Soy tan feliz.

—Yo también, mi amor.

Al día siguiente por la mañana volvieron a hacer el amor, de una manera bastante ruda y salvaje. Cuando Levi fue a bañarse notó que tenía un leve sangrado en su entrepierna, cosa que lo alarmó un poco. Pero era de esperarse, después de tanto sexo desenfrenado. Por lo que decidió bajar un poco los ánimos, no fuera que se desgarrara y terminaran en un hospital.

El resto de los días se lo pasaron de excursión en excursión. Conocieron la Casa de Colón, visitaron diferentes museos. Fueron varias veces al Roque del Nublo, un monumento natural, donde pudieron tocar el cielo, literalmente ya que las nubes llegaban a envolverlos. Se amaron, caminaron por diversos parajes. Hicieron snorkel, practicaron surf (aunque más fue el agua salada que tragaron en el intento), se amaron, viajaron a Tenerife en barco, se deleitaron con las playas de rocas negras volcánicas, visitaron las dunas de Maspalomas, probaron nuevos sabores, se amaron, bebieron, volvieron al Yumbo, se amaron, rieron, cantaron, bailaron y se volvieron a amar. Descubriéndose nuevos, renovados, plenos.

Uno de los últimos días en el Yumbo, en uno de los bares gays, bebieron tanto, que se les nublaron un poco los sentidos. Ni ellos recuerdan cómo fue que llegaron hasta el hotel. Ambos con las muñecas envueltas en papel film.

Cuando recuperaron la conciencia, el mediodía había pasado hacía un buen par de horas. Levi fue el primero en notar que estaban desnudos de la cintura para abajo, aparentemente habían intentado hacer algo que no se pudo concretar. Miró su muñeca y soltó un grito indignado.

—¡Eren, carajo, Eren! —llamó moviendo a su pareja que estaba en peores condiciones.

Cuando al fin logró que se despertara, le dijo que habían cometido una locura. Efectivamente. Levi tenía un tatuaje de letras góticas en tamaño mediano debajo de su muñeca en el lado interno del brazo. _"Eren, amor eterno"_ y un corazón rojo al final ¿En qué momento había hecho semejante idiotez?

El geólogo tenía un _"Levi, para siempre"_ y otro corazón. Ambos estaban despeinados, con ojeras, descompuestos y con la boca pastosa.

—¡Joder! Me lleva la chingada —largó el mecánico suspirando resignado.

Eren comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo, y Levi se hizo una bolita en un costado de la cama mientras refunfuñaba.

—Ya, mi amor, qué más da, a mí me gusta.

—No volveré a beber de esa manera nunca más —se quejó el más bajo.

—Al menos está bien hecho —comentó el de ojos verdes—. Le sacaré una foto.

A pesar de los traspiés, fueron catorce días de amor, romance, relax y aventuras. Fue, inolvidable.

Regresaron renovados. Sus amigos se reunieron en su casa al retorno, e hicieron una enorme barbacoa para festejar en casa de Hanji que era la más cómoda. Se rieron por el tatuaje, bebieron (moderadamente), mostraron las fotos, entregaron los souvenires comprados y en general fue una fiesta grandiosa.

Retornaron a sus trabajos, extrañándose más esta vez luego de haber tenido tanto tiempo para ellos mismos, especialmente porque Eren tuvo que hacer un viaje de cinco días.

Levi había pescado un resfriado nomás al volver de la travesía. Se sentía un poco afiebrado, somnoliento, cansado, dolorido. Decidió tomar un antigripal y continuar con sus labores. Andaba algo inapetente y le costaba conciliar el sueño ahora que Eren no estaba.

Ese día en el taller, ya desde la mañana se había sentido algo descompuesto, pero prefirió ir a trabajar que quedarse solo en su casa. Estornudó fuerte y una fuerte punzada le atravesó la cabeza, se apretó un momento el puente de la nariz hasta que pasó el escozor. Se agachó para levantar la caja de herramientas pero cuando se incorporó empezó a sentir que la vista se le ponía negra.

Hanji estaba con Nanaba, ambas tirando de una llanta enorme de la camioneta monstruo que había entrado el día anterior.

—¡Han…! —no pudo decir nada más antes de caer completamente desplomado en el piso.

Cando recuperó la consciencia estaba acostado en una camilla y siendo subido en la ambulancia.

—¡Levi! ¿Te sientes bien?

—Mmmsí… ¿qué pasa? —soltó como borracho mirando alrededor.

—Te descompensaste, el médico dijo que se te bajó la presión, te fuiste al suelo de un segundo a otro, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Señorita, déjelo reposar, le haremos los exámenes pertinentes al llegar a la clínica —le pidió el enfermero que viaja con ellos atrás.

—OK, lo siento —se excusó y tomó la mano de su amigo que la apretó débilmente.

Una vez en la clínica, los tuvieron de un lado a otro haciéndole toda clase de estudios. Levi tenía un buen chichón en la frente que se estaba poniendo algo morado, pero la tomografía no reveló nada grave.

—¿Qué haces?

—Le digo a Eren que venga a buscarte, ¿o prefieres que llame a tu madre?

—¡No, no! No le dices nada a nadie, esto no fue nada —dijo poniéndose de pie y suspirando fuerte—. No es la gran cosa, Han, ya viste que los estudios me dieron todo normal, no tengo nada. Nos desvelamos y tomamos mucho en el viaje, además pesqué una fuerte gripe nomás al volver, esta semana que Eren no estuvo, no comí demasiado, no dormí bien, toooodo eso derivó en esto. Ahora iré a casa, dormiré, comeré y todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Levi, te conozco hace más de 6 años y jamás, jamás te vi desmayarte de esa manera, al menos dime que irás a ver a Erwin, o le contaré todo a Eren.

—¡Hey! Eres mi amiga, maldita sea, pórtate bien conmigo.

—Justamente, lo hago por tu bien —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—OK, OK, iré a ver a Erwin, ¿contenta? —tomó su celular y marcó al consultorio, habló con su secretaria y pidió un turno urgente, le agendó un turno para el siguiente día por la mañana.

—Te acompañaré.

—No, no lo harás, ya estoy bien, no seas tan dramática. Además, Eren está en el campo de trabajo en estos momentos, no lo haré bajar desde allá por algo tan simple. Iré a dormir ahora y todo estará bien —comentó bostezando, Hanji se acercó a su rostro para mirarlo bien.

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices, sí tienes más ojeras de lo normal. Pero te conozco Levi, si te sientes mal dilo, no te guardes la situación.

—No te preocupes, me cuidaré, lo juro, además iré con Erwin.

—Toma tus análisis —habló entregándole los sobres—. Promete que me dirás qué te dijo apenas salgas.

—Joder, que pesada, sí, te diré, te diré todo. Ya, afloja que me vas a estresar más de la cuenta.

Eren estaba de viaje por lo que se dedicó a dormir bastante. Se levantó a eso de las siete y fue a la farmacia a comprar las vitaminas que le sugirió el médico de la clínica. Se sentía bastante adormilado, pero hizo un esfuerzo para prepararse un menú sano. Ganas no le faltaban de pedirse una pizza y evitarse la responsabilidad. Pero lo cierto es que estaba un poco preocupado de haberse desmayado así.

Sacó zapallitos, zanahorias, tomates, papas, arroz, lentejas y carne y se hizo un suculento guisado. Salió tanta cantidad que le quedaron porciones para freezar. Se comió un plato y medio, y las últimas cucharadas las engulló con los ojos casi cerrados de sueño. Igual se obligó a lavar y dejar todo impecable, entonces si se fue a dormir.

Revisó su celular y le contestó a Hanji, a los chicos del taller, para decirles a todos que estaba en buenas condiciones y los vería mañana. Su madre le escribió para invitarlos a ambos a cenar el viernes y aceptó, finalmente Eren le había escrito bastante diciéndole que lo extrañaba mucho, y que hacía demasiado frío. Le respondió con amorosos mensajes de que estaba ansioso por verlo, lo cual era completamente cierto, y que tenía muchas ganas de follar.

Se acostó, hacía calor pero igualmente se arrebujó en las colchas y el pijama de Eren que estaba impregnado con su colonia favorita, y aunque en un principio tenía sueño comenzó a sentirse bastante caliente, en un sentido metafórico claro está. Llevó su mano a su entrepierna y apenas se frotó un poco, comenzó a gemir bastante alto ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que hicieron el amor? ¿El sábado? Eren recién regresaría mañana, pero ya no podía aguantarse. Se sorprendió de notar que estaba bastante húmedo. Antes, le costaba bastante lubricarse, incluso solían usar líquidos para mejorar la fricción, sin embargo ahora estaba listo en pocos minutos sin ayuda externa.

Lo deseaba tanto. Recordó sus apasionados encuentros en las Islas Canarias, y cerró los ojos llevando el cuello de la prenda a su nariz, inspirando profundo, mientras su otra mano pellizcaba su clítoris y refregaba por los costados. No necesitó muchos minutos para acabar de una manera plena, retorciéndose y gruñendo completamente inundado de gozo.

Para hacer honor a la verdad, no recordaba la última vez que se había masturbado a solas, y además siempre le llevaba bastante tiempo poder concentrarse. De hecho ahora mismo, que ya había disminuido un poco su agitación, ya empezaba a sentirse con ganas de nuevo. Era cuando menos algo extraño. Siempre que Eren se lo proponía cedía, pero eran pocas las veces que daba el primer paso y últimamente venía bastante animado en ese ámbito. Como fuera, era algo bueno después de todo, ¿o no? Eren no se quejaba al contrario.

Al otro día desayunó con un vaso de leche, avena y azúcar, tostadas integrales y queso, se alistó y se fue a trabajar, se sentía bastante enérgico, aunque trató de trabajar cerca del ventilador para que el calor no lo agobiara tanto, bebió bastante agua y a media mañana se fue a la consulta con Erwin.

—Li, tanto tiempo —dijo el rubio saludando y haciéndolo pasar a su consultorio.

—Ni tanto cejón, te vi hace tres meses.

—Mmm, quedamos en una visita mensual ¿o no? —dijo sentándose y buscando la ficha de Levi en su computadora—. Bueno, ¿cómo anduviste? ¿Alguna novedad?

—Nada realmente muy preocupante. Solo que ayer como que se me bajó la presión y me desplomé, fueron unos diez minutos, vino una ambulancia, me llevaron a la clínica de Fioris, me revisaron entero, me dijeron que no había nada anormal, solo un poco de anemia y eso fue todo.

Erwin lo miró muy serio, se puso de pie y le señaló la camilla adonde Levi fue a sentarse, le auscultó los ojos, el pulso, y notó el chichón de la frente.

—No tengo nada, me golpeé la cabezota, no se rompió el piso por si te preguntas —comentó burlón, pero el doctor seguía serio—. Ah, por cierto, me hicieron tomografías, análisis de sangre y no sé qué más. Están en el sobre —dijo señalando el escritorio.

Erwin tomó el mismo, lo abrió y sacó todo para revisarlo en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, me estás poniendo algo nervioso, en la clínica dijeron que estaba todo normal, me dieron vitaminas, comí y dormí bien ayer. En el viaje, ya sabes, bebimos mucho, nos alocamos, no dormimos demasiado, me engripé por el frío al volver, y tal vez descuidé un poco mi salud.

—Levi, estás tomando la testosterona del laboratorio Marballais, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Tuviste algún sangrado en este tiempo?

—No, ning… ah, bueno, no sé si cuenta, tuve un poco de sangre los primeros días que nos fuimos de vacaciones a Canarias, pero fue un sangrado muy leve duró apenas un día. Y bueno —se ruborizó un poco al explicar—, creo que fue porque tuvimos sexo con Eren de una manera muy, ah, bastante ruda digamos.

—¿Dónde compraste la hormona, Li?

—Ah, eso, no la están trayendo al pueblo, no sé qué problema tuvo el círculo de farmacéuticos con el laboratorio, los compré on line, por eBay.

—Ya veo, bueno, me preocupan algunos niveles hormonales tuyos que no son muy normales. Te diré qué, necesito que me traigas una ampolla esta tarde de la medicación, y ahora hablaré con los del laboratorio de aquí, para que vayas de inmediato a hacerte todos estos análisis que te voy a pedir.

Levi se bajó de la camilla y se acercó.

—¿Qué está pasando, Erwin? —preguntó preocupado.

—Tranquilo, solo es un chequeo general, en el mejor de los casos es un desfasaje hormonal y lo podemos regular de inmediato.

—¿Y en el peor?

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas —lo tranquilizó sonriendo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro—. Vamos a hacer los análisis, tráeme una de las ampollas y mañana te vienes por la mañana.

—Ok. Estoy un poco nervioso si te soy honesto.

—No, no, tranquilo, aprovechemos que hace tres meses que no venías y vamos a hacerte todo un chequeo general —levantó el intercomunicador y llamó a su secretaria para que avisara al laboratorio que recibieran al paciente.

—Bueno, termino con esto y te traigo la ampolla.

—Sí, déjala en el laboratorio también, aquí tienes —dijo alcanzándole la orden para los análisis.

—Ok, hasta mañana, cejón, ¿a la misma hora?

—Sip, a la misma hora.

Apenas Erwin se quedó solo se sobó las sienes y volvió a fruncir el ceño preocupado.

Levi se hizo todos los análisis, incluso el de orina, y ya para entonces era tarde para volver al taller, llamó a Hanji quien le dijo que Moblit se quedaba porque estaba terminando con la reparación de un Fiat Duna que buscaban esa tarde. Por lo que aprovechó para irse a su casa y sacar una de las ampollas, la dejó en el laboratorio y al fin pudo irse a comer. Eren llegaba al otro día al mediodía y realmente que no veía las horas de verlo.

Pasó por el supermercado, compró fideos para ramen, el resto de los ingredientes para hacerle uno casero a Eren, eligió una pequeña torta de chocolate (la favorita del geólogo), y luego de dejar las cosas en la casa se fue al taller. Trabajó bastante, despachó un par de pedidos, revisó algunas cosas con Mirko (el chico de administración), tuvo una reunión con su equipo por el evento de Dakar que se avecinaba en la ciudad vecina y una vez que cerraron el taller se fue a correr un poco. Regresó cansado, pero se bañó y trató de dejar todo listo para la llegada de Eren al otro día. Luego se fue a dormir.

Al otro día se levantó temprano, terminó de organizar un par de cosas y se fue al taller. Abrió el mismo, pidió una caja de donas calientes para todos y organizó un buen desayuno para todos. Eren lo llamó para avisarle que ya estaban bajando y eso le sacó una sonrisa. Luego se puso a trabajar otra vez y a media mañana partió a ver a Erwin.

Hanji le seguía los pasos al respecto, la mantuvo al tanto de todo y ella lo tranquilizó diciéndole que no imaginara cosas malas. Lo cierto es que Levi tenía miedo de estar enfermo, o tener cáncer o algo como eso. Quería hablar con el médico y sacarse esa preocupación de una buena vez.

Erwin lo recibió de inmediato, lo cual le sorprendió, por lo general el consultorio siempre estaba lleno. Pero el galeno le dijo que había cancelado algunos pacientes para atenderlo solo a él, que tomara asiento. Levi sintió que el corazón le latía fuerte, comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso.

—Erwin, no me tortures, solo dí lo que debas decir, no lo adornes, ni nada.

—Vamos por parte, Levi. La ampolla que te pedí ayer fue para analizar el contenido de la hormona, porque a simple vista cuando leí tus resultados de la clínica, me dí cuenta que tus niveles hormonales no eran ni siquiera similares a los anteriores que veníamos teniendo. Para asegurarme por completo, te pedí que te hicieras nuevos exámenes.

—Entonces… ¿qué tengo?

—La hormona que estuviste tomando, no es una hormona en sí. Resulta que el laboratorio Marballais trabaja únicamente con muy pocos proveedores en el país. No se vende de manera digital, ni en páginas web, solo se distribuye de manera física y muchas veces bajo pedidos y supervisiones estrictas. Y eso fue lo que me hizo dudar, porque también puede suceder que alguna persona la compre y luego por no usarla la re venda, pero necesitaba asegurarme.

—No entiendo.

—Lo que te vendieron es un fraude —Levi abrió los ojos y se reacomodó en su asiento—. Esto —dijo con la ampolla en sus manos—, no es más ni menos que solución salina, es completamente inocua e inofensiva, y por lo tanto inefectiva para tu tratamiento.

Levi se apretó el puente de la nariz, porque sintió una punzada dolorosa, con seguridad tendría una jaqueca pronto.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Quiere decir que durante los últimos tres meses no estuviste tomando la hormona, tu cuerpo comenzó un proceso intenso, comenzó a eliminar la testosterona, y a producir a mansalva estrógenos y progestátenos —el mecánico sintió que le faltaba el aire y Erwin vio que se ponía pálido—. Levi, ¿te sientes bien?

—No, pero termina, no voy a desmayarme o algo, solo sigue, y dime como soluciono esto.

—Respira, anda —se levantó y se sentó en la silla a su lado apretando sus hombros—. El sangrado que tuviste, fue tu sistema reproductor reactivándose.

—Dios, no, no, no, no por favor —miró a Erwin a un paso de largarse a llorar—. ¿Hay más verdad?

—Sí.

—Dilo de una vez.

—Levi, estás en cinta.

Esta vez las lágrimas le colmaron los ojos, y sintió un fuerte escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

—No, no, todo menos eso, Erwin, ¡joder! No me hagas un chiste con eso, carajo.

El médico tomó uno de los sobres con los análisis del día anterior lo abrió, lo desdobló y se lo entregó. El mecánico comenzó a gimotear sin poder evitarlo, las manos le temblaban.

—¡Joder! ¡Joder!

—Necesito que vayas urgente a una cita ginecológica, hay que hacer una ecografía, desconozco el tiempo de gestación, pero es probable que haya sido después del sangrado. Ese sangrado no fue por el sexo, fue una ovulación. Levi, ¿quieres que llame a alguien? ¿Está Eren contigo?

—¡No, no! No llames a nadie —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente—. No quiero que nadie sepa, Erwin. Ha-haré to-todo, los análisis todo, pero espero c-confidencialidad de tu parte, ¿entiendes? ¡Joder!

—Espera aquí —dijo el médico poniéndose de pie, fue a buscar un vaso con agua, pañuelos y regresó—. Escucha, debes calmarte, no es el fin del mundo, todo se puede solucionar, solo te pido que no hagas absolutamente nada sin avisarme a mí al menos.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando —bebió unos tragos del agua, mientras inspiraba e intentaba calmarse.

—Levi, no es tan grave, grave es una enfermedad incurable. Más me preocupan tus desbalances hormonales, ayer fue un desmayo, y las cosas se pueden poner más complicadas. Antes que nada necesitamos el chequeo con la ginecóloga, asegurarnos que todo está normal, que no hay problemas en el desarrollo-

—¡No tendré un hijo! —respondió exaltado y luego inspiró para calmarse, Erwin lo miraba serio.

—Bueno, siempre está la alternativa de interrumpir el embarazo, así que no te deprimas. Mira, soy tu doctor, te trato hace años, deja que te dé un consejo personal, yo creo que deberías hablarlo con Eren. Decidas lo que decidas, debe saberlo. Incluso si decides no tenerlo, vamos a tener un proceso largo para volver a poner tus niveles hormonales de vuelta donde estaban, y vas a necesitar su apoyo.

—Claro, entiendo, sí, yo… lo hablaré con él, sí. Es sólo que, bueno, esto es un shock, no me lo esperaba para nada, carajo.

—Ah, el cuerpo humano es tan complejo e intrigante —comentó con una semi sonrisa y Levi lo miró molesto—. Lo siento, pensamientos de médico, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Como el culo, pero bueno, ya estoy asimilándolo mejor, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Seguro puedes manejar ahora?

—Erwin, no me trates como un cachorro mojado —habló mucho más recompuesto.

—Muy bien, te pido esto —dijo alcanzándole la orden con los estudios—. Después de ver a la ginecóloga, vienes derecho aquí, no pidas turno, te atenderé de inmediato. Ya tienes mi celular, cualquier cosa, en serio, por muy pequeña que sea, me avisas de inmediato. Trata de no quedarte solo en tu casa, si Eren viaja ve con tu madre, si te da una lipotimia es necesario que estés acompañado y que me avisen de inmediato.

—Muy bien, lo tendré en cuenta. Me voy.

—Adiós, Levi —saludó el galeno.

Levi estaba muy perturbado, iba con los análisis en la mano, subió al auto y los guardó en su mochila. Se quedó varios minutos mirando a la nada. Se tocó el vientre bajo ¿Realmente había vida gestándose ahí? Sintió ganas de llorar otra vez, pero inspiró y se sobrepuso. Es como decía Erwin, no era el fin del mundo. Se podía interrumpir, no debía complicarse más de la cuenta. Llamó a la ginecóloga que le dio turno para el próximo lunes.

¡Joder! Quería que lo abrazaran y le dijeran que todo iba a salir bien. Al fin encendió La Gata y se fue al taller. Apenas llegó se puso a trabajar de inmediato, estaba armando el motor de una moto Honda CBR 600, lo había desarmado completo, lo había limpiado y acondicionado. Ahora a medida que lo armaba lo iba verificando concienzudamente.

—Amigo —dijo Han sentándose en una banqueta cerca de él.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo el cejotas? —habló mientras mordisqueaba una manzana.

—¿Y tú, ya formalizaste con Mirko?

—Nah, no vamos a hacerlo, lo nuestro es solo… ya sabes, piel.

—Sexo marrano —su amiga rió bastante.

—Sí.

—¿Ya estás mejor con Mo?

—Ah, no te conté, bueno, esta semana no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar —dijo en voz baja y mirando a sus alrededores—. Pero me escribió estos días, ¿qué bobo, no? Digo, puede acercarse cuando quiera y hablar conmigo.

—Deja de hacer teatro Han, estás más feliz que perro con tres colas, mírate nada más. Joder, este cilindro es una mierda —comentó dejando la pieza de lado y tomando otra.

—Realmente que sólo tú entiendes esa maquinota, para mí es como un laberinto imposible de descifrar.

—No es tan complicado, una vez que calibras los engranajes del costado el resto se arma bastante fácil. Pero es que estaba todo taponado, me sorprende que no la haya fundido. Bueno es Honda, es buena marca. Y deja de evadir mis preguntas, ¿quieres o no estar con Mo?

—No puedo mentirte, sabes que lo extraño, pero aún duele lo que hizo ¿Tú le perdonarías a Eren una infidelidad, eh?

—Joder, no lo sé, es complicado. Pero supongo que si hay amor, todo se puede arreglar.

—No sé, va a tener que rogar mucho si quiere algo de mí —Hubo una pausa y ella siguió comiendo—. Oh, por cierto, ¿qué te dijo Erwin?

—Nada, está todo normal —respondió parcamente.

—¿Te mandó a hacerte nuevos análisis y todo eso por nada?

—Escucha, Han, necesito máxima concentración en esto, ¿OK? —explicó señalando el motor—. Te prometo que el fin de semana o la semana que viene vamos a comer los dos tranquilos y te cuento todo, por lo pronto quiero que sepas que mi vida no peligra y todo está bien. Ahora circula.

—Bueno, si necesitas algo o te sientes mal, me avisas.

—Tenlo por seguro.

—¿Esta tarde vienes?

—Claro que vendré, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, siempre que llega Eren te pides la tarde, picarón —largó burlonamente mientras movía las cejas de arriba abajo sugestivamente.

—No faltaré esta tarde, tal vez mañana por la mañana… —reflexionó, se lo notaba decaído.

—No te preocupes, no vengas mañana, tómate el fin de semana completo, que tu pololo te consienta y te de todo lo que no te dio estos días.

—Ya vete, cerda —dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

Eren pasó a buscarlo, Levi le pidió que almorzaran en el centro de la ciudad. El muchacho lo besaba a cada rato, lo miraba con amor, le contaba todas las vicisitudes que habían pasado en esos cinco días en la cumbre. Levi reía escuetamente, miraba el reloj y apenas revolvió su plato para comer un par de bocados.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? —preguntó su novio tomando su mano y dejando un beso en sus nudillos—. Oye, ¿qué te pasó? —dijo, señalando el morado en la frente de Levi, recién se daba cuenta.

—Oh, esto. Me golpeé en el taller.

—Ten cuidado, bebé.

—No me llames así, lo detesto. Bueno, mira, no te alarmes, ¿OK? Me desmayé, fue breve y-

—¡¿Qué?! —Eren se mostró muy exaltado.

—Que te calmes, cabrón, estoy perfecto. Ya me hicieron todos los análisis pertinentes. Me llevaron a una clínica y dijeron que estaba algo anémico, luego fui a ver a Erwin y me pidió un chequeo general.

—No entiendo, caíste redondo ¿y está todo bien?

—Sí. Bueno, tengo que tomar unas vitaminas, dormir más, comer, nada del otro mundo.

—OK, lo siento, es que me asusta que te pase algo. Vamos a casa, te cuidaré apropiadamente.

—Eh, no puedo, tengo que terminar un motor, es bastante urgente —Eren enarcó una ceja—. No te molestes, me tomaré la mañana del sábado así tendremos suficiente tiempo para nosotros, ¿sí?

—Bien —contestó no muy conforme—. Amor, ¿realmente estás bien?

—Sí, ya deja de preocuparte. Ahora vamos o llegaré tarde al taller.

Eren se puso de pie y lo abrazó, besando sutilmente su mejilla.

—Te amo, bebé —el mecánico rodó los ojos, pero se dejó abrazar. No se había animado a decirle, necesitaba hacerlo en casa, ambos solos y tranquilos.

Trabajó arduamente toda esa tarde y regresó lleno de grasa y completamente cansado. Eren había preparado el ramen con los ingredientes que él había comprado.

—Oh, lo siento, se suponía que yo debía cocinar para ti —dijo Levi.

—No te preocupes, vida, además tuve mucho tiempo libre. Ve a bañarte así cenamos.

El mecánico aceptó la propuesta, se limpió concienzudamente y se fue a sentar a los sillones, Eren había preparado una frazada para sus piernas y pies y las bandejas para cenar mientras miraban "Beach Rats", una película dramática de temática gay. Levi apenas si tocó su tazón de ramen.

—¿Qué sucede, no te gustó? —preguntó Eren.

—No, está delicioso, es solo que no estoy muy apetente.

—Oye, te desmayaste, come más —le dijo serio.

—Sí, papá —respondió molesto levantando una nueva cucharada.

—Prefiero "papi", si no te molesta —le devolvió guiñándole un ojo y sacándole una sonrisa.

Para la mitad de la película ya habían terminado la cena, Eren iba por su segunda porción de torta de chocolate y Levi estaba muy compenetrado en el film, tanto que le vio los ojos vidriosos en una escena donde Frankie (el protagonista) estaba atravesando un duro momento. Eren dejó su torta y lo abrazó sobre su pecho. No era muy normal verlo emocionarse tanto con una simple película.

Cuando terminó se fueron a acostar. Eren lo atacó de inmediato pero se sorprendió de sentir que Levi lo rechazaba sutilmente.

—Hey, estoy destruido, lo siento, ¿podemos retomarlo mañana? Por favor.

—Claro, amor —dijo de lo más normal, pero en verdad se sentía un poco dolido. Pero sabía que Levi necesitaba reponerse y descansar, por lo que no replicó más de la cuenta.

Al siguiente día, desayunaron en la cama, Eren fue a buscar sus bebidas favoritas a una cafetería nueva, y trajo bollitos con queso calientes. Luego Levi se vistió y se fue a sentar en el sillón grande mientras miraba un noticiero, aunque parecía más bien perdido en sus pensamientos. Eren se sentó a su lado, lo haría hablar como fuera, porque era evidente que algo pasaba.

—¿Pasa algo? —Eren ladeó la cabeza y notó ese semblante de seriedad en Levi que no auguraba nada bueno, podía leer a través de sus ojos que algo no estaba bien.

Sin embargo se quedó callado mientras el de cabellos castaños no dejaba de observarlo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con la visita al médico de ayer?

—Sí… bueno, tiene que ver —aceptó al fin.

—¿Qué sucedió, amor? —Eren se acercó un poco y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su pareja.

Ahora estaba de verdad preocupado, ¿qué había sucedido para que él estuviera así de mal?

—Levi. ¿Quieres que te acompañe la próxima vez? De verdad, lamento muchísimo no haberte acompañado este último tiempo, prometo que la próxima vez cancelaré todo, ¿sí?

—No te preocupes, no es como si, bueno… la novedad me tomó por sorpresa para ser honesto, pero en fin. Dame unos minutos, realmente no sé cómo decirte esto.

El más bajo agachó la cabeza e inspiró profundo, tratando de largar las palabras que tanto había ensayado en su cabeza, pero la emoción le estaba ganando. Eren lo tomó de las manos y buscó su azul mirada. Le sonrió con tranquilidad, de esa cálida manera, de esa forma que hacía que todo estuviera mejor.

—Solo dilo, no importa si es difícil, estoy aquí a tu lado y nada, absolutamente nada cambiará eso, por muy difícil que sea, estaré aquí, no me iré jamás.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

—¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? —exclamó, haciendo referencia a no abandonar jamás al otro, algo que se habían prometido un año atrás—. Te lo dije en ese momento, y fui muy sincero, no voy a volver a dejarte solo, pase lo que pase.

—Entonces, ¿en verdad puedo confiar en ti? —preguntó con la esperanza encendiéndose en sus ojos.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Eren reforzando su sonrisa.

Eren estaba muy nervioso, esperaba sinceramente que no fuera alguna noticia mala sobre la salud de su actual pareja, no quería siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Levi tomó una gran bocanada de aire, la retuvo unos segundos, la largó y sosteniéndole la mirada, habló con firmeza.

—Estoy embarazado.

Las palabras parecieron quedar flotando en el aire, mientras la sonrisa de Eren se desvanecía poco a poco. Primero frunció las cejas y no dijo nada, luego soltó las manos de Levi y tomó el control remoto para apagar la televisión y que no hubiera otros ruidos en el ambiente que le pudieran distorsionar el mensaje.

—¿Qué?

—Dije, que estoy embarazado.

Se quedaron mirándose un rato largo, y al principio el moreno estaba buscando algo, un indicio en la cara de Levi que le confirmara que le estaba jugando una broma. Pero no lo encontraba y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, de manera que sin aguantarse más, indagó.

—¿Embarazado? ¿Cómo embarazado? ¿Cómo tener un… un bebé?

Levi asintió y bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta que no había un camino sencillo para continuar.

—No creí que fuera algo serio, pensé que tal vez el calor excesivo que hizo y que aún no me reponía del todo de cuando enfermé al volver habían provocado el desmayo… entonces, fui a ver a Erwin, para estar tranquilo. Estaba un poco asustado a decir verdad, y él dijo que debíamos hacer de inmediato un análisis de sangre, de orina, ya sabes la rutina de siempre, después de todo no lo hacía hace un buen tiempo. Bueno, nunca me dijo que él había pedido una confirmación de esto porque no quería alarmarme si eran ideas suyas. Así que, me lo confirmó ayer por la mañana con la revisión de los análisis de sangre.

Levi se levantó, sacó los sobres de su mochila que reposaba sobre una delas sillas del comedor y puso los resultados sobre la mesa ratona. Esta vez la sonrisa de Eren estaba completamente desvanecida. Tomó las hojas con mano firme y los examinó sin dejar de fruncir las cejas. El más blanco tenía las manos algo transpiradas y se frotaba las rodillas con sus palmas, mientras sus ojos revoloteaban por la alfombra de la sala.

Eren se rascó la cabeza un momento, dejó las pruebas de nuevo en la mesa y se quedó muy serio por algunos minutos con las manos entrelazas a la altura de su boca. El otro no sabía qué hacer, ni decir.

—No entiendo. Estás tomando hormonas, no tienes tu período, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser? No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco lo entendía. Nunca dejé de inyectarme, Erwin me pidió que le llevara las hormonas solo para asegurarse o hacer un reclamo al laboratorio, porque en los análisis de sangre mis niveles estaban desbalanceados y… bueno, me estafaron.

—¿Qué?

—Eran placebos, por eso el precio tan económico. Es un fraude, no son hormonas, es solución salina y nada más —Eren lo miró bastante molesto—. Yo siempre estuve seguro que nada pasaría, quiero decir, nunca estuvo en mis planes, bueno, no así al menos. Siempre creí que Petra, me refiero a cuando estábamos juntos, ella siempre insistía que quería tener hijos, pero para ser honesto yo nunca qui-

Al levantar los ojos tropezó con la mirada asesina de Eren, esta vez la comisura de sus labios hacia abajo, evidenciando su completa ira por ese comentario inapropiado.

—No me malinterpretes, quiero decir que jamás pensé en estar con un chico y mucho menos embarazarme. Nunca necesité, métodos anticonceptivos. Esto sólo… sucedió, contra todo pronóstico. Erwin dijo que mis niveles hormonales se normalizaron rápido, y que se debe a que a vec-

—Joder, necesito… aire —lo interrumpió con rudeza, se puso de pie y caminó al baño, Levi lo escuchó vomitar y decidió guardar los análisis.

Eren volvió, pálido, abrió la ventana del living y regresó. Esta vez se sentó en el sillón del costado, ya no a su lado.

—¿Qué harás?

El de cabellos negros bajó la mirada, se dio cuenta que era muy fácil soltar palabras de apoyo y amor, pero era más difícil mantenerlas. _"¿Qué harás?",_ eso implicaba que Eren estaba dejándole la responsabilidad de la decisión a él.

—Es-esperaba que pudiéramos, no sé, hablarlo y decidir ju-juntos —retorció el borde inferior de su remera con dedos temblorosos, en verdad no quería mirarlo.

—No quiero ser padre —su respuesta fue tajante, no dejó lugar a dudas de nada.

Un largo y pesado silencio se instaló en la sala. Levi apenas levantó su cabeza, notó que su novio lo observaba acusadoramente, como si esto fuera únicamente su culpa.

—Escucha, Levi, espero que lo que voy a decirte no te lo tomes como un ataque a tu elección de género. Por favor deja todo eso de lado. No quiero mentirte, sabes que no soy bueno mintiendo. Sabes que soy gay, me gustan los hombres desde que tengo memoria, me enamoré de ti, afronté… desafíos enormes, porque te amo, porque siempre consideré que valía la pena apostar a este amor. Pero no quiero hijos, a menos que sean perros o gatos ¡Joder! ¿Un bebé? Esto es una jodida mierda. Te pregunté si había posibilidades que esto sucediera y me dijiste que no.

—Lo consulté con Erwin, en ese momento me dijo que esto no podía suceder. Eren, ¿tú realmente crees que yo quería que algo así sucediera? Llevamos casi dos años y medio años juntos, ¿por qué buscaría que estuviéramos en esta situación?

El moreno se quedó callado y de brazos cruzados. Un nuevo puñal se instaló en el pecho de Levi. Así que él realmente pensaba que todo esto era a propósito, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Sabes, Eren? Yo creo que… sería bueno que nos tomáramos un tiempo para pensar.

—¿Pensar qué? ¿De qué hablas? No tengo nada que pensar, te amo, Levi, pero no quiero ser padre, es tan sencillo como eso. He cedido en muchísimas cosas contigo, pero esto es demasiado.

—Si piensas que debes, no sé, sacrificarte para estar conmigo o esforzarte, creo estás equivocado. Las personas están al lado de las personas porque quieren, no porque se sientan obligadas por las circunstancias.

—Espera, espera, ya sé adónde va esto, y no, yo no me siento obligado, solo dije que tuve que abrir mi mente y aceptar cosas que jamás pensé que podría aceptar. No estoy ni cerca de estar arrepentido, porque yo de verdad quiero estar contigo, yo en serio proyecto una vida a tu lado. Mira a tú alrededor, todo lo que hemos logrado juntos y todos los proyectos que tenemos para más adelante. Pero por Dios, piensa una vez en mí, considera alguna vez lo que me pasa también. No me hagas ver como el malo de todo esto.

—Quiero entenderte. Pero estoy un poco, sobrepasado de cosas, yo sí, necesito sentarme tranquilo y pensar, qué voy a hacer con esto.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar? ¿Realmente estás considerando tenerlo? ¿Es en serio? Hoy en día hay muchas maneras de terminar con este proceso. Además las veces que lo hablamos también dijiste que no querías ser padre, ¿qué te sucede ahora?

—Bien, supongo que ya tengo claro que piensas al respecto.

—¡¿Y está mal?! —esta vez Eren se alteró—. Dime, ¿está mal? ¿Sólo tú tienes el derecho de juzgar y decidir qué hacer? Esto no hubiera sucedido si… —se frenó a tiempo de decir algo más.

—Ok. Dilo, me lo han dicho muchas veces antes, no es algo que me sorprenda a estas alturas de mi vida —habló Levi con calma—. Esto no hubiera sucedido si yo no fuera una mujer, ¿es eso lo que querías decir, verdad? Lo entiendo, supongo que tampoco hubiera sucedido si hubiera elegido volver con Petra, ¿no?

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada como si fueran dos enemigos. Eren sintió que le estrujaban el corazón, sabía que estaba siendo injusto, como injusto había sido Levi hace unos momentos, pero incluso sabiéndolo, avanzó sin medir consecuencias.

—Tal vez deberías haberla elegido, después de todo. Al final siempre la terminas comparando conmigo.

Levi sabía que Eren estaba molesto, y que cuando perdía los estribos podía llegar a decir las cosas más dolorosas y desatinadas posibles. Pero aún consciente de todo esto, la frase fue como un torbellino de cuchillas dentro de su pecho.

Lo hubiera tomado de la solapa de la camisa y le hubiera dado una buena trompada. Normalmente esa hubiera sido su reacción, toda la vida había tenido que aprender a defenderse de los abusivos, era fuerte, a estas alturas nadie iba a venir a desmoronarlo por dos palabras de mierda. Sin embargo ni siquiera pudo levantar una mano, o abrir la boca para decir algo.

Fue como si le hubieran drenado todas las fuerzas, sintió algo que había olvidado durante mucho tiempo, algo que había estado dormido profundamente dentro suyo: debilidad. Esa misma debilidad que lo condenó tantas veces antes. Se giró, tomó su celular, una campera y las llaves de su auto. No se lo pensó mucho, necesitaba irse lejos, y lo más rápido posible. Eren no lo detuvo tampoco, tal vez ambos necesitan un poco de distancia antes de seguir lastimándose.

Manejó por un buen rato, sintiendo que estaba a un paso de estallar, de colapsar, de sucumbir como una supernova y convertirse en ceniza espacial. Eventualmente llegó hasta un lago cercano, aparcó el auto y se bajó para sentarse en la orilla. El viento suave y algo fresco, mecía la copa de los árboles y la superficie del agua se ondulaba repetidamente como si danzara, distorsionando los rayos pegajosos de la tarde.

Levi abrazó sus piernas, tratando de tragarse las ganas de encender un cigarrillo, que le nacían desde las entrañas. Inspiró algunas veces para calmarse un poco, y algo lo logró. No le gustaba sentirse miserable. Pero justo en ese momento necesitaba que alguien lo abrazara, que alguien aunque más no sea le mintiera y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Tomó su celular y se quedó mirando la pantalla.

¿Debería llamar a su madre? ¿A Hanji? Guardó el aparato porque llegó a la conclusión que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. No sentía nada, más que algunos leves malestares, algo de sueño y unas terribles ganas de tirarse en un pozo oscuro y profundo. ¿No podía ser fácil, eh? No podía suceder algo bueno y durar, parecía que la vida se empeñaba en ponerlo a prueba una y otra vez. Una lágrima se soltó de su ojo izquierdo, la tocó y la miró como si no le perteneciera.

¿Se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer? Su corazón se aceleró. Si dejaba de tomar las hormonas… su cuerpo volvería a ser el que era antes. Comenzó a temblar. No, no era una mujer, nunca se sintió como una. Nunca lo fue. Pero desde que había empezado esta historia con Eren, todos sus temores y desgracias estaban reviviendo, volvían a caminar, como zombies hambrientos que lo iban devorando pedazo a pedazo. Debería haberse ligado las trompas, debería haberse hecho la operación de extirpación todo, ¿por qué no lo hizo antes? Ahora su cuerpo le estaba dando guerra.

Sin darse cuenta apretó tanto una de sus muñecas que soltó un quejido para notar que ahora se había hecho un moretón por la fuerza con la que había presionado. Miró su mano, de dedos flacos y palma pequeña. Una de las partes que más odiaba de su anatomía, que le recordaba de una manera cruel que nunca sería completamente lo que más anhelaba.

No quería que se le hinchara la barriga, que sus pechos se llenaran de leche, que lo miraran por la calle como un alien. Porque era cierto que ya no le importaba lo que la gente dijera a sus espaldas, ¿o sí le importaba?

Pensó un poco, fue consciente de que las miradas de desaprobación, de incomodidad, de asco, esas miradas que le hacían notar que todo en él estaba mal, que sería mejor que no existiera… esas miradas seguían doliendo. Al final, no era tan fuerte como trató de creer.

Podía abortar. Era una opción. Era tan sencillo como viajar al condado próximo, donde aquella práctica era legal. Eren quería que abortara sin duda. Él mismo nunca había considerado la posibilidad de ser padre de esa manera. Recordó una de las tantas charlas con Petra, ella mirándolo con tanto amor y diciéndole lo hermoso que sería tener un hijo juntos. En ese momento, y agradecía por ello, le pidió que esperaran, que le parecía apresurado. Aunque se la había imaginado, embarazada y hermosa como era, nunca había existido en su mente la posibilidad de que fuera él quien llevara la barriga llena.

Ahora, se sentía bastante solo, muy dolido por todas las palabras de Eren.

Además, ya le había hecho muchas modificaciones a su cuerpo, ¿acaso no sería ésta una más? Sus brazos no estaban listos para cargar a un niño, secar sus lágrimas, cuidarlo, si apenas se podía cuidar él mismo. Ahora estaba frente a una metamorfosis inesperada, frente a una vida que estaba dentro suyo, esperando por su decisión. Y por lo visto Eren no estaba feliz. No necesitaba ser un experto para darse cuenta, saltaba a la vista apenas se lo comunicó, y su respuesta no dejó lugar a segundas interpretaciones.

¿Qué había esperado? ¿Que lo abrazara, lo besara y le dijera que era una hermosa noticia?

Más lágrimas empezaron a llegar y apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¡Malditos estrógenos que estaban explotando y atacándolo por todas partes! Su cuerpo ya no era completamente suyo, ahora lo estaba compartiendo con esa cosa que vino a arruinarle todo. Quería arrancarse el útero, quería tener dinero suficiente para hacerse la asignación de sexo, ¡maldita sea, quería que de una vez por todas todo su cuerpo, hasta la célula más ínfima mostrara lo que él realmente era!

Todo se estaba descontrolando. Tenía ganas de beber doce litros de cerveza, fumar marihuana, fumar tabaco, hacer pis de pie y mandar a la mierda a todos. Suspiró, se secó las pocas lágrimas que habían osado irrumpir sin permiso, y se dio cuenta que esto le tomaría un tiempo, no era algo que podía determinar inmediatamente, menos sintiéndose como basura.

Justo ahora, no tenía ni puta idea de que mierda hacer.

.

By Luna de Acero… dolida…


	21. De los errores se aprende

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí la continuación, sé que dije que le quedaban solo dos capítulos y el final, pero va a ser éste capítulo más dos capítulos más, porque no llego con todo lo que tengo programado para esta historia. Bueno, va a haber muchos giros de todo, espero sean prudentes al juzgar a los personajes, ¿acaso jamás hemos cometido errores en nuestra vida? Solo eso, gracias por seguir la historia y darle una oportunidad, los quiero!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, el contexto es completamente original.

 **Advertencias:** Angustia, sentimientos encontrados, palabras altisonantes, vulgares, personajes OoC, nada más, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"El hombre puede soportar las desgracias que son accidentales y llegan de fuera. Pero sufrir por propias culpas, ésa es la pesadilla de la vida."**_

 _ **Oscar Wilde**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estaba sentado en el asiento de su auto con una carpeta blanca que le había entregado la ginecóloga sobre el asiento del copiloto. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo, lo necesitaba y la vez se sentía como la mierda porque sabía que la nicotina podía dañar al feto. Bueno las hormonas también, pero se suponía que sus niveles de testosterona estaban bajos y no eran dañinos.

¿Y qué le importaba de todas maneras? Si lo mismo se iba a deshacer de él.

Tenía 1 centímetro de longitud y entr semanas de embarazo ¡Un puto centímetro! Miró sus manos, no llegaba ni la mitad de la uña de su dedo pulgar ¿Cómo es que una cosa tan pequeña pudiera tener vida? Bueno, había organismos microcelulares, plancton, incluso los virus y las bacterias, el tamaño era relativo, algo podía vivir aunque no pudiera verlo.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su estómago. Nada, no sentía nada de nada. Ningún movimiento extraño, aunque notaba que hacía un buen rato que ya no tenía dolores de ovarios, pero fuera de eso nada anormal. No se sentía especial, ni diferente, en realidad se sentía bastante normal, excepto esos días que anduvo enfermo y el que se desmayó. Ahora todo eso había pasado.

Tiró la colilla, guardó la carpeta en el tablero y se dirigió a la casa de su madre. Había hablado con ella el día anterior para visitarla, después de todo no quería seguir ocultando las cosas por tanto tiempo, él no era así. Podía ser reservado, pero con cosas relacionadas a la salud, nunca tuvo secretos con ella. Y para ser honestos, se la había pasado ocupado fuera de su casa, porque no tenía ganas de discutir con Eren. Ahora lo miraba de una forma que le lastimaba mucho, tal vez fueran solo ideas suyos y en realidad su pareja no lo mirara mal ni nada, pero no podía evitar sentir una carga de culpabilidad enorme teniéndolo cerca.

Además ahora no sabía cómo comportarse frente a Eren, lo estaba evitando y ambos se daban cuenta, sin embargo al menos por esos dos días el geólogo no lo había atosigado. Convivían evitando el tema por completo.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió de encontrar una camioneta Hummer H3 negra estacionada en el garaje de la casa. Dejó su gata y descendió mirando de reojo esa belleza, no era ningún secreto que cualquier mecánico sabía apreciar una máquina de esas dimensiones.

Llamó a la puerta y su madre salió a atenderlo ¡Wow! Hace mucho que no la veía tan bien arreglada, se quedó pasmado de verla tan hermosa. Tenía el cabello recogido en un sofisticado rodete, con unos pendientes de perla preciosos que él le había regalado hacía unos años, también tenía una blusa de seda blanca acompañando una pollera tubo negra de mezclilla ypara rematar unos stilettos rojos divinos.

—Hola —saludó Levi—, disculpe señorita, pero busco a Kuchel Ackerman.

—Oh, ven aquí travieso —dijo ella divertida mientras lo abrazaba—. Te extrañaba hijo, ya casi no me vienes a ver.

—Mamá, te visito al menos dos veces a la semana no seas injusta.

—¿Y este apuesto jovencito? —sintió una voz de fondo.

Un señor entrado en años, arrugado como una pasa, pelado, con un bigote bastante característico, un traje marrón algo anticuado pero notablemente de lujo se acercó sonriendo.

—Te presento a mi mayor orgullo —dijo Kuchel emocionada—, él es Levi. Levi, él es el señor Pixis, la persona con la que estoy saliendo.

—Mucho gusto —exclamó el mecánico extendiéndole su mano.

—El gusto es mío, querido —respondió el hombre y se acercó con confianza—. Tu madre dijo que eras mecánico, que eras dueño de un taller.

—Sí así es, en la avenida principal. Y veo que a usted tiene un excelente gusto, a decir por la Hummer de afuera.

—¡Oh, ¿no es una belleza?! —dijo mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa más grande—. Es mi pequeña y adorada Rose.

—Al parecer tiene el mismo y extraño fetiche de ponerle nombre a los autos, igual que tú —aclaró su madre cruzándose de brazos.

—Querida mía, no tengas celos de ese pedazo de chatarra que no te llega ni a los tobillos —halagó el viejo oportunamente y haciendo una reverencia hacia la mujer, Levi sonrió auténticamente.

—Bueno, Pixis, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes ir con confianza a nuestro taller, tengo una especialista en Hummers, y particularmente me gustan mucho para ser honesto, será un placer.

—¿Quieres conducirla? —ofreció el viejo de buena gana.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me dejas? —exclamó Levi emocionado. El viejo se acercó y le susurró.

—Todo lo que sume puntos con la reina de esta casa.

—¡Pix! Eres todo un pillo —acotó Kuchel mientras se aprestaban a salir para dar una vuelta.

Condujeron un buen trecho, Kuchel atrás cerrando los ojos cuando subieron la velocidad en la autopista. Levi y Pixis se la pasaron hablando del motor, de los cilindros, de todas las virtudes de ese vehículo, completamente entusiasmados.

Cuando regresaron Pixis condujo La Gata, y lo felicitó por la maravilla que había hecho Levi acondicionándola. En resumen, hicieron muy buenas amigas, eran auténticos amantes de los fierros.

Se les hizo muy tarde con el almuerzo, pero Kuchel había dejado una deliciosa carne rellena con papas doradas lista en el horno, por lo que solo tuvo que ponerla a calentar. Pixis iba a irse para que conversaran a gusto pero Levi insistió que se quedara a almorzar. Se divirtieron en grande. El viejo era hombre de mundo, de viajes, y los deslumbró con sus anécdotas de safaris al África. Hicieron sobremesa con un café torrado de muy buena marca y finalmente Pixis se despidió.

Levi aprovechó para ir al baño, no quería ver a su madre besando al viejo, aunque le había caído bien, había imágenes que quería evitarse. Cuando regresó él se había retirado. Ayudó a lavar los platos y al fin se acomodaron en el living. Su madre estaba radiante.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Es muy divertido, inteligente, y se te nota a diez millones de leguas que te encanta. Me gusta cómo te trata, como te mereces, como toda una dama. Es un hombre con buenos modales.

—¿Tengo tu aprobación?

—Mamá, no necesitas mi aprobación. Mientras tú seas feliz es suficiente para mí.

—Me gusta mucho, Levi. Hace tiempo que alguien no me interesaba tanto.

—¿Hace mucho que salen?

—Lo conozco hace ya un par de años. Siempre estuvo prsesente en eventos sociales grandes y hace mucho que me mandaba regalos, ya sabes para "el chef", pero lo cierto es que estaba tras mis huesos. No me convencía porque no me había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo, pero… me alegro de haber aceptado salir a cenar porque desde ese momento me di cuenta que era una joya de persona.

—Y se nota que tiene un buen pasar.

—Bueno, no es algo en lo que yo me fije particularmente, pero no niego que también es un factor importante.

—¿Y le funciona? —preguntó su hijo enarcando una ceja.

—¡Levi! —su madre le pegó con uno de los almohadones de la sala mientras se ponía roja—. No creerías lo bien que le funciona —agregó por lo bajo.

—¡Mamá! —esta vez fue él quien le pegó con un almohadón.

—Tú preguntaste, tú te la aguantas. Como sea ¿Cómo has estado tú?

—Bien —respondió esquivando su mirada.

—No empieces, no me gusta tener que estar sacándote las palabras a tirones. Vamos, hijo, dime que te sucede. Sonabas muy triste cuando llamaste ¿Las cosas con Eren están bien? Ya sabes que no es fácil la convivencia.

—Lo sé, y no hemos tenido grandes problemas viviendo juntos. Excepto que siempre quiere acaparar el control remoto del televisor, pero fuera de eso no tengo nada para quejarme. Oh, y no le gusta lavar la vajilla —con una mano comenzó a sacar pelusas del sillón.

Kuchel se puso de pie, trajo un vino espumante, lo abrió, sirvió unas copas y se sentó luego de sacarse los zapatos que estaban aniquilando sus delicados pies. Levi no tocó su bebida y la dejó en la mesa ratona.

—Algo sucedió hace poco —comenzó, mientras inspiraba y trataba de encontrar la forma de comunicarle la situación—. Las hormonas que yo compraba regularmente dejaron de llegar al pueblo y bueno, las compré por internet. Estaban muy baratas, supongo que eso debería haberme dado una pista, pero lo cierto es que confié, las adquirí y-

—¿Estás enfermo? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kuchel dejando la copa de lado y tomando su mano.

—Tranquila, no estoy enfermo. No es eso. Pero me vendieron una mierda que no funciona, que es igual de útil que un vaso de agua, así que durante los tres últimos meses estuve inyectándome nada, solución fisiológica.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces la falta de testosterona en mi cuerpo hizo que comenzaran a cambiar mis niveles hormonales, dentro de mí es como un maldito infierno, por si quieres saber. Como sea, me desvanecí en el taller —la mujer abrió grande sus ojos—. Me hicieron los análisis pertinentes, fui a ver a Erwin y… bueno, al parecer la falta de la hormona hizo que de alguna manera mi cuerpo, reactivara las funciones de mis ovarios —tragó en seco y Kuchel contuvo la respiración.

—¿Estás esperando un bebé? —Levi levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver tan emocionada a su madre y que hubiera descubierto tan pronto lo que venía a contarle, ella lo abrazó con mucho cariño y suspiró aliviada.

—Mamá…

—¿Voy a ser abuela? ¿En serio?

—¡Mamá! —se alejó de su agarre visiblemente afectado, con una mueca de fastidio y tristeza.

—Oh, ya… ya entiendo —dijo sin dejar de apretar su mano entre las suyas.

—Fue un maldito error, ¿entiendes? Ya sabes lo que opino al respecto.

—Sí, claro, claro. No te enojes, me ganó la emoción, disculpa, por favor. Continua.

—Bueno, Eren piensa igual que yo, no quiere ser padre. No hay mucho más para decir. No te lo quería ocultar y no quería dejar pasar tanto tiempo para contártelo.

La miró de esa manera que Kuchel conocía también, era su pequeño retoño, la persona con la que había compartido más años en su vida. Podía crecer, ser un adulto, abrirse camino, pero ella seguiría conociendo cada una de sus muecas, su forma de pedir ayuda sin decir una sola palabra.

—¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

—Desaparecer —su respuesta fue tan auténtica que su madre sintió un escalofrío—. Lo siento, lo siento, ya me conoces, tiendo a deprimirme, y más ahora con todo este desfasaje hormonal.

—Li, no hace falta que me lo ocultes.

—No lo sé, mamá, estoy abrumado, y cansado, es como si en mi vida se repitieran las mismas cosas una y otra y otra vez. Amo a Eren, no quiero que algo como esto nos separe y… —se detuvo mientras sentía que la carga emocional ya era demasiada. Apretó los ojos e intentó contenerse pero no pudo, después de todo por algo recurría a ella.

Kuchel lo abrazó de inmediato, con fuerza, sintiendo todo el estrés, la tensión y principalmente la enorme desconsuelo en el que se consumía su primogénito. Levi al fin se permitió llorar profusamente, sacando todo ese dolor a flote.

—Siempre es igual —le dijo con la voz quebrada—, es como si todas las pesadillas me alcanzaran, jamás puedo huir de ellas. Estoy tan agotado, mamá.

—Mira Li, si algo aprendí en todo este tiempo, es que los problemas son desafíos. Hijo —le habló buscando su mirada deformada por las lágrimas—, ¿cuántas cosas hemos superado? La vida es esto, es luchar, es golpearse, es dar batalla. Ahora estás sobrecargado de cosas, pero somos fuertes. Mira todo lo que hemos atravesado, ¿y lo mejor? No estás solo, me tienes a mí, lo tienes a Eren, a Hanji, a tu equipo, a muchas personas que nos preocupamos y te amamos. Que estaremos brindándote todo nuestro apoyo, hasta que yo no deje de respirar, estaré para ti.

—Gracias —pronunció mientras se volví a aferrar a su torso.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, ella acariciando su espalda, como tantas veces antes, dejando que se calmara de a poco. Luego que las cosas se tranquilizaron, le hizo una taza de té y volvieron a conversar.

—Quiero, quiero viajar a la ciudad de Neva, allí, bueno, allí está legalizada la interrupción de este proceso.

Kuchel lo miró en silencio y bebió de su taza, luego suspiró.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?

—Sí, yo… no quiero que pase más tiempo, estoy en una completa crisis, necesito mis hormonas, necesito volver a tomar el control de todo, me molesto de cualquier cosa, no puedo dormir bien, quiero terminar con esto.

—Bien, entiendo. Iré contigo —Levi la miró sorprendido—. Estaré contigo, no quiero que vayas solo. Además luego del… de la intervención quirúrgica probablemente no puedas manejar.

—¿En serio lo harías?

—Claro que si —respondió segura mientras tomaba su mano.

—OK, entonces llamaré a la clínica y pediré un turno. Te avisaré cuando. Gracias, mamá. Gracias.

—Bobo, no debes agradecer, es mi deber estar contigo.

Se quedó un rato más, prendieron el televisor y se quedaron mirando una serie en Netflix. El celular del mecánico comenzó a sonar, era Eren.

—¿Hola?

—Hey, ¿dónde estás? Son casi las siete, dijiste que ibas a almorzar y volvías.

—Oh —dijo mirando el reloj en la pared, no se había percatado del paso de la hora—. Sí, tienes razón, ahora regreso, no me di cuenta.

—Bueno, haré la cena, ¿quieres algo en particular?

—Cualquier cosa estará bien. Te veré en unos minutos.

—Compra una gaseosa de camino y pan, por favor.

—Lo tengo, adiós —una vez que cortó la comunicación, miró a su madre—. Hora de partir.

—Muy bien. Lleva un poco de postre, te lo pondré en un contenedor.

—Genial.

Subió a la Gata sintiéndose un poco mejor. Se alegraba de haber hablado al fin con su madre, aunque no solucionara las cosas, contar con su apoyo era invaluable.

Cenaron frente al televisor, Eren se había lucido con un pollo asado, acompañado con una ensalada variada, pero Levi apenas si probó de su plato. Notaba que miraba al frente pero no parecía realmente interesado en la película. Eren se acercó y lo abrazó por un costado dejando algunos besos en su cuello.

—Por cierto, mi madre hizo tiramisú, está en la heladera, lo traeré —dijo el mecánico poniéndose de pie. Sirvió una porción abundante para el geólogo y se la acercó.

—Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien —respondió acurrucándose en el otro extremo del sillón.

—Tengo que irme de viaje mañana, por una semana.

—Ajá.

—Con respecto a-

—Iré con mi madre —le cortó en seco—. A Neva, a una clínica para ver la intervención.

Eren dejó su plato en la mesa ratona y lo miró emocionado, sin poder evitar una enorme sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿irás?

—Sí.

—Puedo cancelar el viaje, le avisaré al gerente y te acompañaré —dijo tomando su celular, pero Levi lo detuvo—. Sólo necesito una llamada, amor.

—No. Iré con mi madre, ve y haz tu trabajo, yo estaré bien. La ginecóloga me explicó bastante, no dura más de dos horas, luego te tienen otro par de horas en observación y ya. Te mantendré al tanto.

—Pero —colocó su índice sobre sus labios para callarlo, y luego un sutil beso.

—Estaré bien, me iré a acostar, estoy cansado, lamento no lavar los platos —avisó apretando su hombro y se fue a duchar. Cuando se fue a acostar, escuchó a Eren terminando de acomodar las cosas en la cocina, se cambió de ropa y se acostó a su lado.

Lo sintió acercarse y abrazarlo, besar su nuca, apretándolo contra su caliente cuerpo. Se giró y se acurrucó, Eren buscó sus labios y lo besó con necesidad, pero cuando sus manos quisieron quitarle la ropa, Levi lo empujó sutilmente, y volvió a girarse. Su novio suspiró con decepción, pero luego volvió a abrazarlo.

—Te amo como no te imaginas —le susurró con sentimiento—. No me alejes.

Fueron las últimas palabras que Levi oyó antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño. Estaba agotado de todas las formas posibles, y realmente necesitaba dormir.

Al siguiente día habló a la clínica, le dieron turno para ese viernes. Le avisó a su madre y luego organizó el taller para que pudieran manejarse bien sin su presencia. Se sentía orgulloso de su equipo. Con Eren se escribieron como siempre. Todo parecía bastante normal, hasta la noche del jueves.

 _"Caminaba entre una gran multitud, no estaba seguro de donde estaba, pero había mucha gente a su alrededor, todos vestidos de blanco. Miraba a un lado, al otro, pero no parecía reconocer a nadie. Se rascó la cabeza y empezó a ponerse nervioso._

 _—¡Eren, Eren! ¡Mamá! ¿Hanji? ¡Qué rayos!_

 _Siguió su búsqueda sin resultados, hasta que sintió unas voces llamarlo a sus espaldas._

 _—¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡LEVI! —eran voces de hombres y mujeres mezcladas._

 _Pero aunque se giraba y miraba no veía a nadie. Eventualmente terminó llegando a un oscuro callejón, aunque recientemente había visto el sol, ¿acaso había anochecido tan pronto?_

 _Sintió risas y pasos a su alrededor, pero todo se ponía cada vez más oscuro, apuró el paso para salir de ese lugar pero se dio contra una pared enorme, tal alta que no le veía el final. La tocó con sus manos y comenzó a palparla hacia los costados para ver si podía encontrar una salida._

 _—No puedes escapar… Leticia._

 _Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, el aire comenzaba a escasear, se giró y se encontró con unas figuras enormes de hombres, entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar mejor._

 _—Leticia, eres una delicia, mírate tan hermosa. Leticia, mi amor._

 _Dijo uno acercándose y extendiendo las manos hacia él._

 _—¡No me llames así, yo no soy Leticia! —se llevó las manos a la garganta al notar que su voz era claramente femenina, entonces notó su ropa, su cabello largo y dos prominentes senos en su pecho—. ¡No, no, nooooo!_

 _—Ven con nosotros, hermosa —dijeron acercándose mientras se relamían._

 _—¡No me toquen, no me toquen! ¡Eren, Eren!_

 _Vio la figura del geólogo detrás de esas grotescas apariciones, lo miraba con desprecio, se giraba y comenzaba a alejarse._

 _—¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡ERENNN!"_

Se despertó empapado en sudor, respirando agitadamente, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, sin saber muy bien dónde estaba. Salió de entre las colchas llevándose los zapatos por delante y respirando entrecortado. Prendió la luz y corrió al baño en un ataque de ansiedad indomable.

Prendió las luces del recinto y se miró al espejo, estaba llorando y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se sacó la remera y se palpó para observarse. Le llevó muchos minutos controlarse. Todo estaba bien, solo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Se abrazó y se acuclilló en un rincón mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsolado.

El viernes partieron a las cinco de la mañana, aún estaba oscuro y algo fresco. Pero tenían al menos cuatro horas hasta Neva y la cita era a las 10 de la mañana, quería ir manejando tranquilo. Buscó a su madre que había traído un termo con café y algunos sándwiches para el camino. Levi prefirió ir en ayunas por si le pedían algún estudio, aunque traía todos los que se había hecho en esos días.

Se iban turnando con la música, porque a su madre le gustaba mucho los temas ochentosos y melosos, mientras que Levi prefería el rock sobre cualquier cosa. Conversaron afablemente, recordando algunas anécdotas del pasado. Kuchel le contó algunas experiencias muy graciosas de su trabajo, y su hijo también le compartió del taller.

—¿Todavía no se lo dijiste a Hanji? —preguntó su madre.

—No, ella no me dejaría en paz. Cuando estaba de novio con Petra, ella me volvía loco con ese tema de "adoptar". Si supiera… no quiero escucharla, por ahora. Cuando regresemos se lo diré. No antes.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Sí, mamá ¿Vas a darme un sermón?

—No. Yo respetaré todo lo que quieras hacer, mientras no te hagas daños, claro.

—Gracias, de verdad —Kuchel le sonrió con gentileza y apretó su hombro.

—Pensé que Eren iba a acompañarnos.

—Quería venir pero, le dije que no, ya había quedado contigo.

Su madre lo miró de esa manera en que parecía ver a través de él.

—No —sentenció su hijo.

—¿No qué?

—Ya sé lo que estás por decir y es no, no hablaré al respecto —Kuchel levantó las palmas de sus manos como rindiéndose a discutir.

Se detuvieron en una estación de servicio para cargar nafta y llegaron con el sol en alto, media hora antes de las diez.

—¿Pero qué carajos? —dijo Levi al descender y ver un grupo de mujeres furibundas frente a la clínica, blandiendo carteles, golpeando tapas de ollas y una con un megáfono. Serían al menos unas treinta, y armaban gran alboroto.

—Vamos —dijo su madre tomando su mano y caminando a paso firme hacia la muchedumbre que tapaba la entrada del nosocomio.

Caminó entre esas mujeres con cara de perros rabiosos, que lo empujaron sin ningún motivo, le tironearon de la ropa y lo pellizcaron.

—¡Tú, hijo de puta! –le gritó una y luego todos las demás se le sumaron—. ¡Vas a permitir que ella mate a tu hijo, inconsciente!

Al parecer ellas pensaban que su madre era la embarazada, era obvio, él no tenía apariencia femenina, ¿pero acaso no veían el parecido?

—¡Pecadores, arderán en el infierno! ¡Asesinos!

Kuchel lo tomó de los hombros protegiéndolo un poco y al fin pudieron entrar. Apenas pasaron el umbral Levi se detuvo con el semblante alicaído.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres un vaso con agua?

Negó. Caminaron hasta el primer pasillo, luego de anunciarse en la recepción. Una doctora los iba a atender, una obstetra de nombre Shabine Laimar. Levi se dejó arrastrar por el torrente de pensamientos que vino de ese nombre. ¿Era asiático, europeo? ¿Sería de la India? Tal vez turka… y siguió pensando y pensando hasta que finalmente los llamaron.

Cuando ingresaron la doctora los recibió con mucha cordialidad e invitó a Kuchel a la camilla obstétrica.

—Oh, no —aclaró la mujer—, no es para mí, es para mi hijo.

La doctora parpadeó un poco.

—Soy un hombre transgénero —aclaró Levi ofuscado.

—Ah, ya, disculpen la confusión, la secretaria no lo aclaró en el parte. Bien, entonces, Levi, ponte esta bata, puedes cambiarte detrás de ese biombo —señaló—, luego me avisas cuando estés listo.

Hizo las verificaciones del caso, Levi no se inmutó, no miró el monitor cuando le hicieron la ecografía, Kuchel sí, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Una vez que terminó, imprimió algunas cosas de las máquinas mientras Levi se limpiaba y se ponía su ropa.

Ya en el escritorio, sacó un bolígrafo y comenzó a anotar. Qué cuando había sido su último período, que si estaba tomando la medicación T (hormonas), que si se cuidaba cuando tenía relaciones, si sabía quién era el padre, y muchas otras más que Levi no pudo retener debido a los nervios.

—Doctora —habló Kuchel por primera vez—, ¿esto es seguro? ¿Hay mucho riesgo de… bueno de morir?

—Las probabilidades de complicaciones en los abortos médicos que se realizan dentro de las primeras 10 semanas de embarazo son muy bajas. De hecho, el riego es el mismo que el que conlleva un aborto espontáneo. De cada 100 embarazos que se practican un aborto médico, sól vuelven para ver al doctor, a un centro de primeros auxilios o a un hospital para recibir cuidado médico. Menos de 1 en cada 200,000 embarazos que se realizaron un aborto médico legal muere por esta causa, lo cual hace a los abortos médicos más seguros que el dar a luz, y casi tan seguros como los abortos espontáneos. Las cifras son reales y se pueden corroborar según la historia de nuestra institución. En términos específicos, hemos tenido una sola persona muerta en más de 50 años de atención. Por otro lado, Levi —habló dirigiéndose al mecánico que escuchaba atentamente—, en tu caso particular hay ciertas cosas que debes tener en cuenta. Primero, te has sometido al efecto de la hormona T por más de seis años, tu cuerpo está al borde un colapso, me sorprende que puedas estar tan tranquilo cuando adentro de ti se libra una auténtica batalla de hormonas. No hace falta que te diga que debes suspender de inmediato la medicación si es que deseas llevar a término el embarazo, o en su defecto debes realizar el procedimiento lo antes posible.

Se giró y tomó las planillas y las impresiones que había sacado antes, poniéndolas en una carpeta, primero tecleó en su notebook para transcribir los resultados más importantes, les pasó la documentación a ambos y mirándolos seriamente les habló.

—Levi, si decides seguir adelante con el embarazo, debo decirte que deberás abandonar por completo el tratamiento con hormonas, el exceso de testosterona es realmente muy severo para el feto, principalmente actúa a nivel neurológico, produciendo trastornos en el lenguaje, la visión y los sentidos en general. Pero incluso eso son meras suposiciones porque no tenemos un estudio tan amplio sobre el tema. Es decir, los pocos casos que se han dado al respecto son tan aislados, que es difícil tomarlos como muestras ejemplificativas de lo que realmente puede suceder. Habrá riesgos, eso es así, es un hecho. Tendremos que hacerte controles semanales muy estrictos, supervisiones, una enorme complejidad de análisis y evaluaciones para estar completamente seguros que todo se está llevando con normalidad, o mejor dicho con la mayor normalidad que podamos. También debes entender que dejar de recibir la testosterona a la que tu cuerpo estaba acostumbrado, y a la misma vez que se incremente el nivel de producción de estrógenos y progestátenos, será un cambio demasiado duro para ti. No es tanto el desequilibrio físico, de cual ya has tenido un par de síntomas por lo que he visto, sino la influencia a nivel neurológica y psíquica —Levi la miró apesadumbrado—. Tendrás la obligación de ir a un psicólogo dos veces como mínimo a la semana, probablemente con derivación psiquiátrica. Y más que nada mucha paciencia, mucha contención de la familia —anunció mirando a Kuchel esta vez—, y mucha fuerza de voluntad.

—Pero… ¿qué posibilidades hay de que en caso que desee seguir con el embarazo, el bebé nazca normal? —preguntó su madre al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ciertamente no lo podemos asegurar, señora. Pero si van a tener todos los cuidados mencionados anteriormente, creo que el resultado puede ser bueno, o al menos minimizar los riesgos.

Ambas miraron a Levi que estaba callado e inexpresivo como nunca.

—Disculpen, no es mi intención meterme en sus decisiones, ni mucho menos influenciarlas. Pero debo expresarlo, tú caso, Levi, es increíblemente extraño. Vamos a hablar que un 98% de personas transgénero que usan hormonas para el mantenimiento de sus rasgos es imposible que queden embarazadas. De hecho, ha pasado en una gran cantidad de casos que el aparato reproductor femenino interno, debe ser removido porque se atrofia con el tiempo. Podríamos hacer muchos estudios, sí tú estuvieras de acuerdo, claro, para determinar el factor que desencadenó este proceso, es casi… milagroso, diría —Levi la miró completamente serio y la doctora carraspeó un poco, tratando de calmar su euforia científica—. Supongo que no te interesa mucho saber las causas. Para que una persona transgénero pueda concebir, dentro de un marco de normalidad, se pide que deje de administrarse la hormona por al menos seis meses, el período vuelve y todo paulatinamente comienza a funcionar de nuevo. ¿Has tenido sangrados anteriormente?

—Dos veces, hace mes y medio tal vez, pero lo atribuí a que eran debido al sexo… bueno, un poco rudo, eso es todo. Fueron breves, muy poca sangre. De hecho dejé de tomar las hormonas, me vendieron un medicamento fraudulento, eran placebos, hace ya tres meses, y este es el resultado.

—Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas. Bueno, el embrión tiene al menos ese tiempo de gestación, 6 o 7 semanas. Es el momento ideal para realizar la extracción. Por normas legales y por prudencia médica, no podemos hacer el procedimiento más allá de las 12 semanas. De manera que desde ahora queda en sus manos la decisión. Si quieres hacerlo ahora, en menos de una hora tendremos el quirófano listo. Es un procedimiento muy simple. No te pondremos anestesia general, no la necesitas, así que estarás consciente todo el camino. Que no te genere ninguna culpa, Levi, es tu cuerpo, eres dueño de decidir. Claro que es importante decirte lo siguiente, si estás completa y absolutamente seguro que no quieres ser padre en un futuro podrías ligarte las trompas aprovechando el procedimiento. Supongo que sabes que con el tiempo, el uso de hormonas atrofia el útero y lo mejor es removerlo, también hacemos esos procedimientos.

—Doctora —la interrumpió su madre—, creo que es demasiada información para procesar de una sola vez. Creo que ahora deberíamos decidir si mi hijo quiere hacerse la intervención, me parece.

Miró a Levi, que seguía mudo, la profesional también lo miró, su madre tenía los ojos un poco aguados y el rostro en un rictus de tristeza.

¡Joder! No estaba en condiciones de decidirlo ya mismo, realmente no podía. Se sentía confundido, dolido, se sentía solo aunque tuviera a su madre al lado.

—Tal vez es mejor que lo hablemos en casa —dijo su madre y el mecánico asintió en conformidad, de repente toda su seguridad y su convicción se estaban haciendo añicos.

—Entiendo —exclamó la doctora—, pero tu salud y el del embrión están en riesgo, Levi. Les pediría que no dejen pasar más de 7 o 10 días para decidir qué es lo que van a hacer al respecto. Por el momento te pediré que evites estar solo por cualquier descompensación que se presente. Señora, vigílelo las 24hs, cualquier malestar extraño, desvanecimiento o desmayo, debe ser llevado de inmediato al hospital más cercano.

—Lo haré —aseguró la mujer.

—Y solo por las dudas —la doctora se levantó y de un gabinete sacó unas pastillas—. Esto es ácido fólico, es cierto que es mejor administrarlo antes del embarazo, pero nunca está demás, en caso de que decidas tenerlo.

Saludaron y se retiraron por la parte de atrás, para evitar caer en manos de ese mar enfurecido de gente con mucho tiempo libre.

Kuchel manejó de regreso, la mayor parte del viaje fue en absoluto silencio. Se detuvieron en un restaurante del camino para almorzar, pero Levi apenas comió.

—Hijo, por favor, intenta alimentarte, no es bueno que te pongas débil.

—Sí —parecía una marioneta sin vida.

Llegaron al pueblo cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Levi hizo una breve llamada a Hanji para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, y al fin llegaron a casa de su madre.

—Oye, ¿quieres que me quede contigo hasta que Eren regrese? —le ofreció Kuchel.

—No, mamá, seguro tienes planes con Pixis, no los canceles.

—Bueno, en realidad solo el domingo que viene a almorzar, hasta entonces puedo quedarme contigo.

—No quiero quedarme solo en casa —se sinceró.

—¿Vamos al cine? Podemos invitar a Hanji, y luego vamos a jugar cartas a casa, ¿qué dices?

Levi sonrió levemente animado. Le mandó un mensaje a su amiga que aceptó de inmediato e hicieron los arreglos pertinentes. Al menos esa tarde pudo despejarse y dejó de pensar tanto. Se quedó a dormir en lo de su madre y al otro día fueron a la peluquería, a comprar ropa, incluso se metieron en la piscina.

Se dio cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba su casa. Pero el sábado por la tarde, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras se le volvió a bajar la presión y casi rueda por las mismas. Su madre lo ayudó, afortunadamente fue breve, pero tuvieron que ir a la guardia de un hospital porque su madre quería estar completamente tranquila de que estaba bien.

Esa noche se quedó con él en su casa. Lo ayudó a limpiar y ordenar, y le hizo su platillo favorito para cenar.

—No puedes quedarte solo, Li, es peligroso —dijo ella mirándolo con seriedad.

—Bueno, sí, tienes razón. Pediré otra cita con la clínica —le informó.

—Mi vida, ¿realmente quieres hacer esto?

—Apenas lo haga todo volverá a la normalidad —le explicó mientras sentía que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas—. ¿Lo ves? ¡Malditas hormonas! Me siento como la mierda misma. Debo terminar con esto de una vez.

El domingo por la tarde Eren estuvo de regreso, se sorprendió de que la casa estuviera vacía, llamó a Levi que estaba en casa de su madre con el novio de ésta, ese vejete de nombre Pixis, le avisó que volvería enseguida.

Se dio un merecido baño, estaba agotado, habían trabajado sin parar, la idea era terminar cuanto antes, y había estado nevando en la cima del campo de trabajo, además que unas fuertes ventiscas les complicaron muchísimo todo.

Puso agua a calentar, y su ropa a lavar, notó que todo estaba limpio y ordenado ¡Ah!, extrañaba tanto que Levi lo esperara como antes. No era idiota, las cosas estaban cambiando, le dolía tanto ver como se alejaban, hacía lo posible para salvar esa distancia, pero parecía que Levi no. Abrió el refrigerador y tomó una lata de cerveza. Las bebidas estaban intactas, y ahora que lo pensaba Levi no estaba fumando casi, comenzó a preocuparse. Le dolía la cabeza, fue al botiquín a buscar algún medicamento para ello y encontró una caja de pastillas que no reconoció: "ácido fólico", lo abrió y notó que faltaban dos pastillas, estrujó la caja en sus manos con ira. Era hora de conversar seriamente con su pareja.

Levi llegó relajado con algunas bolsas de compras.

—Hola, ¿cómo te fue? —saludó con cariño besándolo en los labios.

—Bien, fue agotador como siempre ¿Qué compraste? —preguntó prácticamente arrebatándole las bolsas de las manos, Levi lo miró curioso y se sonrió.

—Ropa, salimos con mi madre y con Hanji. Te compré dos camisas y un pantalón, pruébatelos por favor, cualquier cosa se puede cambiar, no rompas los tickets de cambio.

Eren soltó un suspiro, de alguna manera había creído que habían comprado… cosas de bebés. Tal vez estaba demasiado paranoico.

—¿Qué esperabas encontrar, eh? Pervertido —le dijo burlón mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. Pero lo sintió un poco tenso, por lo que lo soltó—. No tengo muchas ganas de cocinar, ¿pedimos algo? Quisiera hamburguesas…

—Levi, ven un momento —pidió Eren tomándolo de la muñeca y arrastrándolo al sillón. Lo miró con atención, ahora se daba cuenta que el semblante de Levi era un poco más… ¿suave?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su novio enarcando una ceja.

—¿Fuiste a la clínica? —el semblante de Levi cambió por completo, no esperaba que lo abordara así, eventualmente pensaba decírselo claro estaba.

—Sí, fui el viernes como te había dicho.

—¿Entonces ya está?

El mecánico se tomó unos minutos para contestar, notaba el nerviosismo y la ansiedad de Eren.

—No lo hiciste —dijo al fin y luego largó un suspiro mientras cruzaba los brazos y se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón.

—Me e-explicaron muchas cosas y…

—¿Es riesgoso? —preguntó Eren preocupándose de nuevo y acercándose, dándose cuenta que tal vez la intervención no era tan sencilla.

—N-no, bueno, la doctora dijo que no, que dar a luz es más complicado incluso.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasó?

Levi se dio cuenta que no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta y tragó en seco mientras frotaba su nuca tratando de buscar una forma de explicarle que necesitaba unos días, que eso era todo.

—No lo harás, ¿verdad? —exclamó su novio algo exaltado y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Levi de contestar—. Seguramente tu madre te estuvo lavando la cabeza y te convenció de lo contrario, ¿es así? No me ocultes cosas, Levi.

El mecánico estaba sorprendido de la creciente agresividad de su pareja.

—No asegures cosas que no son —habló al fin—, mi madre respeta totalmente mis decisiones, jamás me metería ideas en la cabeza, al contrario, me apoya en todo lo que yo necesite. Así que no vuelvas a acusarla. El que no pudo hacerlo fui yo, ahí lo tienes, ¿quieres culpar a alguien? Perfecto, cúlpame a mí entonces, no pude, simplemente me quedé petrificado, no supe qué, qué responder.

Eren abrió grande sus ojos y lo miró asustado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No lo sé, Eren. Interprétalo como gustes —se puso de pie para retirarse pero el geólogo lo retuvo empujando por sus hombros y haciendo que se sentara de nuevo.

—¡No te vas a ninguna parte hasta que hablemos bien de todo este asunto!

Levi cerró sus manos en puños, sintiendo que la rabia empezaba a desparramarse por su sistema.

—Bien, hablemos, cabrón, ¿qué mierda quieres saber?

—Si yo hubiera estado contigo esto estaría resuelto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Me hubieras obligado?

—¿Obligarte? ¿Qué? Levi, tú y yo quedamos de acuerdo en una cosa, pero ahora veo que tomaste una decisión sin consultarme, ¿cómo crees que me siento, eh?

—No lo sé, no me importa tampoco —dijo poniéndose de pie y tratando de controlarse, Eren también se puso de pie.

—¿No te importa cómo me siento?

—¡¿Acaso a ti te importa cómo me siento yo?!

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¡Cabrón, mentiroso! —dijo empujándolo rudamente en el pecho—. A ti te importa una mierda mis sentimientos, sólo quieres que me saque esto de adentro para que puedas dormir tranquilo, no importa que me suceda en el proceso —tragó duro para no dejar salir las lágrimas, se hundiría los globos oculares de ser necesario, pero no lo vería llorar.

—¡No es así! Me preocupa tu salud, Levi, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? No lo niego, también es lo que deseo, pero también pienso en tu futuro, en todo lo que has luchado para llegar hasta aquí, lo mucho que te afecta tu aspecto, son nueve putos meses en lo que tu cuerpo cambiará de todas las maneras posibles, ¿es lo que quieres, Levi? —lo zamarreó por los hombros tratando de hacerlo reaccionar—. ¿Un crío llorando las 24 horas, reclamando atención, trepándose por todas partes? ¿Quién va a cuidarlo? Yo vivo de viaje y tú estás metido en el taller, ¿tu madre? Me niego a esa vida. Te amo como eres, yo no quiero que cambies —le dijo con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas.

Levi se soltó de su agarre bruscamente. Eren se alejó un poco y sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de Levi estaban llenos de una extraña sensación, el geólogo parpadeó confundido. Algo había pasado.

—Yo te agradezco por todo lo que haces por mi Eren, por todo lo que hiciste también. Quiero que sepas que yo tampoco quiero ser padre. Nunca deseé que esto sucediera. Lamento mucho hacerte pasar por esto —continuó notándose distante al hablar—. No quiero mentirte, ni engañarte, necesito unos días para juntar el coraje necesario y hacer esto. Así que te aviso que me iré a casa de mi madre por estos días.

Eren frunció el ceño, sin entender, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué?

—No entiendo —exclamó mientras veía que Levi se dirigía a la habitación para buscar un bolso del armario.

—Pensé que podríamos hacer esto juntos —explicó el mecánico con el semblante triste—, pero tal parece que no es lo mejor. Necesito de mi madre, aunque suene como un estúpido niño mimado, pero quiero estar cerca de ella en estos momentos. No te pediré que lo entiendas porque no creo que puedas, así que solo déjame ir.

—Hey —Eren se acercó y le sacó una remera de las manos para que lo mirara—. Soy tu pareja, quiero acompañarte en esto. Yo estaré a tu lado, es lo que corresponde.

Levi bajó la cabeza. "Lo que corresponde". Él quería escuchar "es lo que quiero hacer, lo que me nace, no quiero que te sientas solo", podía palpar incluso cómo los puentes entre ellos se fracturaban cada vez más, o simplemente esa hipersensibilidad que se había instalado en su sistema lo llevaba a malinterpretar todo. Y aunque racionalmente podía entender que Eren estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible, le dolía profundamente en el pecho, no podía evitarlo. Cada palabra, cada mirada, dolía más y más.

—Gracias, pero quiero alejarme de ti por ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —exigió algo exaltado.

—No lo sé, tal vez son las hormonas, o mi propia cabeza que de todo hace un lío, pero cada cosa que dices… son como dagas que me lastiman.

El geólogo lo miró molesto.

—¡Oh, vamos, Levi! ¿Vas a usar tu condición de escudo para cada cosa que discutamos?

El mecánico lo ignoró y siguió sacando ropa para guardarla, en silencio.

—¿Por qué me castigas así? —Eren dejó que las lágrimas desbordaran sus ojos mientras ponía los brazos en jarras—. Ahora resulta que todo es culpa mía ¡Eres muy injusto, Levi!

—No te estoy echando la culpa, en ningún momento lo hice.

—¡Sí lo haces! —le habló exaltado agarrándolo del brazo con excesiva fuerza—. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! Deja de ignorarme, lo estás haciendo desde el primer momento que esta mierda comenzó. Me quitas de tu camino como si yo no tuviera derecho a decidir, ¡lo hicimos juntos! No me alejes.

—Suéltame, Eren —dijo tirando de su brazo y mirándolo de manera amenazante, el geólogo dudó unos segundos antes de soltarlo del todo—. En este momento ni siquiera sé quién o qué mierda soy, estoy hecho un verdadero lío por dentro. Necesito un lugar donde pueda calmarme, donde no reciba más presión, y definitivamente ese lugar no es al lado tuyo.

—Y luego dices que no me hechas la culpa ¿Siquiera puedes pensar un poco en mí, en cómo me siento, en todo lo que esto me duele?

—No, la verdad no puedo, Eren. Lo siento pero estoy siendo sincero —caminó al baño para traer sus implementos de allí, con el otro pisándole los talones.

—Al menos avísame cuando viajes de nuevo, por favor, quiero acompañarte.

Levi apretó los dientes, ¿no podía darle un minuto de respiro?

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero viajar?

Hubo un denso silencio de varios minutos, el mecánico no quería girarse a mirarlo.

—No sé qué decirte —le soltó Eren completamente tenso—. Estás considerándolo, ¿cierto?

Levi no respondió, ni lo miró. Siguió juntando sus cosas.

—Levi, no quiero ser padre, y no es justo que me obligues a esto. Es tu cuerpo, pero lo hicimos juntos, quiero que me escuches esta vez. No lo tengas.

—Lo entiendo —respondió tranquilo el de cabellos negros—. Pero estoy confundido, Eren. Yo tampoco quiero tener hijos, pero no es tan sencillo como ir allá y… y… No habrá vuelta atrás una vez que…

Eren se acercó y le tomó de las manos.

—Te acompañaré, iré contigo y me quedaré a tu lado todo el proceso, yo… también tengo miedo —se sinceró al fin—. ¿Qué tal si nace ciego, o, o, con pro-problemas para hablar o caminar, o lo que sea? Sé que Erwin dijo que tu cuerpo reguló las hormonas demasiado rápido, pero estuve investigando, leyendo, me asesoré, ¿sabes? Es un enorme riesgo, no sólo para él, sino para ti también, sólo mira todo que te ha pasado en estos días, ¿qué pasará si terminas loco o te haces daño por todo el caos? Mírame, Levi —le pidió tomándolo de la barbilla, lo besó brevemente en los labios mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo—. No necesitamos pasar por esto. Estamos bien, somos felices, ¿por qué arruinarlo?

Levi soltó sus manos y se alejó un poco. Lo evadió por un costado y se fue a servir un vaso con agua helada, últimamente tenía una sed abrasadora. Eren lo siguió a la cocina, se apoyó contra la mesada de la misma una vez que vació el líquido del vaso.

—En el hipotético caso que, yo no me animara a la intervención y decidiera continuar con esto ¿Qué harías?

—Ni lo digas.

—Estoy hablando de una suposición.

—No supongas.

—¿Qué harías, Eren?

Al fin lo encaró, se miraron un largo rato, al geólogo le temblaba la barbilla, inspiró y respondió.

—Si llegaras a tomar la decisión de tenerlo, no cuentes conmigo.

—Entiendo.

—Levi.

—No lo decidí aún, así que tranquilízate. Yo tampoco quiero esto, sin embargo cuando estuve allá, sentado frente a la doctora, simplemente no… no pude confirmarle nada en ese momento. Es mi culpa, si hubiera contactado directamente con el laboratorio de las inyecciones esto no estaría pasando.

Eren lo abrazó con fuerza y las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus preciosos ojos aguamarina.

—No, no es así, no es culpa de ninguno, simplemente fue… un accidente, un desafortunado accidente. Levi, no quiero perderte ¿Realmente quieres tenerlo?

—No lo sé —el semblante del mecánico era sombrío. A pesar de ver a Eren destrozado, no parecía que eso le estuviera afectando aparentemente.

—No lo hagas —volvió a suplicarle—, te crecerá la barriga, tu cu-cuerpo no será el mismo, después de tanto esfuerzo…

—Me voy —lo rodeó por un costado y tomó lo que pudo, ni se fijó qué se estaba llevando, ya no le importaba en verdad.

—Levi, no te vayas, oye, ¡Levi!

Salió a paso rápido, tiró el bolso dentro de la camioneta y arrancó haciendo chirriar las llantas.

No quería interrumpir a su madre y su idilio con su reciente novio, por lo que pasó por un almacén de conveniencia, compró bastante alcohol y se fue a un hotel de la zona centro.

A medida que bebía lloraba, y se sentía en verdad culpable de estar emborrachándose, ¿por qué mierda se sentía culpable? Tomó su celular y casi lo apaga, estaba harto de escuchar los audios lastimosos de Eren. Llamó a Petra, no se le ocurrió mejor idea.

—Hola, Levi, ¿cómo estás? —lo saludó alegremente la mujer.

—Petra, es bueno escucharte.

—¿Estás bien?

—Pfff, cada vez mejor, no puede mejorar esta mierda.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En un hotel.

—¿Ah? ¿Estás de viaje?

—Sí, estoy en una luna de miel conmigo mismo —se rió desastrosamente, mientras bebía algo transparente de una de las botellas de la bolsa, y se sacaba las lágrimas.

—¿En qué hotel estás?

—No sé el puto nombre, uno con el cartel rojo con dorado.

—¿El Corridor?

—Yo que sé.

—¿En qué habitación estás? Iré a verte.

—No, no, tu no-novia se va a enojar, no vengas.

—Dame la habitación, Levi.

—No la sé.

—Fíjate en la puerta.

Caminó enredándose en sus pies y abrió la misma.

—Dice cero.

—¿Cero? ¿Estás seguro?

—Es un maldito cero, redondo como la panza de Buda, carajo —se quejó al tropezar con una botella.

—Ay, Levi, quédate ahí, no te muevas, estoy yendo.

—No, no. Yo estoy bien, mira, me voy a acostar tantito aquí, ¡aaargh! —cayó pesadamente sobre la cama y se volcó bebida encima—. ¡Joder, está fría! ¿Qué mierda le pasa? Creo que la botella está rota, pierde un poco.

—No te muevas, ya salgo para ahí.

Petra tuvo que llamar muchas veces la habitación "o", no era un cero, las tenían catalogadas en orden alfabético. Levi la atendió en bóxers. Estaba más borracho que cuando la había llamado.

—¡Hey, Petra! —saludó efusivamente mientras la abrazaba fuerte, el olor que destilaba era evidente, y la mujer hizo una mueca—. Pasa, pasa, estoy haciendo una pequeña fiesta —dijo tirando de su muñeca y haciéndola entrar—. Ssshhh, no le cuentes a Eren, me va a matar —le pidió riendo torpemente, pero tenía los ojos algo hinchados y surcos de lágrimas.

—Levi, basta —la mujer le quitó la botella y el mecánico hizo un puchero—. Mira cómo estás. Vamos, ve a sentarte.

Lo llevó hasta la cama donde ambos se sentaron, Levi tenía el celular en la mano. Había latas y otras botellas desparramadas en el piso.

—¡Caray, Levi! ¡¿Cuánto has bebido?!

—Nomás un poquito, un poquito, estoy bien, mira, puedo pararme en puntas de pie, ¿quieres que lo haga? Pero no voy a conducir o el puto de Stevens me revocará la li-licencia.

—No, quédate quieto, ya ¡Aahh! ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Qué sucedió de qué?

—Contigo, solo mírate. Levi —dijo acomodando sus despeinados cabellos.

—No lo vas a creer ni en un millón de putos años, jamás, es una cosa, asombrosa —comenzó a reírse como desquiciado, pero a la vez le salían lágrimas, Petra comenzó a asustarse.

—¿Peleaste con Eren?

Levi pensó un poco, pero parecía que no le funcionaban las neuronas del todo.

—Tal vez, tal vez no, no estoy seguro. Oye, Petra, ¿a qué no sabes? —siguió sonriendo.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo la hermosa joven con semblante preocupado.

—Oh, wow, ese vestido te queda tan lindo ¿Por qué eres tan linda? A veces me lo pregunto, carajo, eres linda como… esa princesa de Disney, ya sabes la que cantaba y tenía ojos de loca.

—Levi, todas las princesas de Disney cantan —cedió meneando la cabeza y soltando una sonrisa.

—A ver era, ¿Elsa? No esa es la del frío, es la otra, la que caía en al mundo real y las cu-curachas la ayudaban a limpiar, ah, y las rats… ratones ¿Sabes cuál digo?

—Creo que sí, pero no recuerdo el nombre.

—Joder, yo quisiera que las cucarachs de mi departamento me ayudaran así. No, no, espera, yo no tengo esos bichos, tampoco vivo en un departamento ¿Aquí habrá cucharachas?

—Levi, es una película, esas cosas no pasan en la vida real.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, lo estoy, ya tranquilízate, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

—Oh, espera, esa me la sabía, solo dame tantito —se quedó pensativo un momento mirando a la nada—. Ya, estoy embarazado.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No te estoy mintiendo, cabrona —dijo riéndose—, no lo vas a creer, de pronto ¡puf! Apareció de la nada, la dogtora dijo que, mide un centímetro, es como así —habló tratando de juntar sus dedos—, por ahí iba ¿Recuerdas cuando me decías que querías hijos? Y yo dije, no, no, no puede ser, mira ahora, puto karma, hijo de la gran puta ¿Dónde está la botella? Estaba aquí hace un momento.

—No, no vas a tomar más, ¿y cómo es eso de que estás embarazado? ¿De Eren?

—Aparentemente. Pero él no quiere saber nada, because, no, no está bien, y tiene razón. Pero todo el tiempo está cómo: "¿ya te lo sacaste, ya te lo vas a sacar?, vamos te acompaño", necesito un puto respiro.

Petra lo abrazó de improviso con fuerza y al fin se quedó quieto un buen rato.

—O-oye, no podemos hacerlo, porque tú estás bien linda, pero yo estoy con el idiota de Eren.

—¡Levi! Lo sé, no estoy tomando ventaja, menos como te encuentras ahora. No deberías haber bebido así, no es bueno para ti —acarició su rostro y sacó un pañuelo para limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Petra, tan linda —la tomó de la barbilla y juntó sus labios.

Al principio ella se alejó mirándolo asombrada, pero luego lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó de regreso, para luego alejarse después de unos segundos.

—Wow, eso fue bonito —dijo Levi algo perdido.

—Ya, no compliquemos las cosas, acuéstate, vamos, o si no te bañaré con agua helada.

—No, agua he-helada no.

Levi se puso dócil y se dejó arropar, ella se recostó a su lado. El mecánico se giró y se acurrucó contra su figura, estaba frío.

—¿No te doy asco, Petra?

—No, Levi, jamás me darías asco. Eres una buena persona, pero cuando bebes haces cosas tontas.

—Lo siento —dijo gimiendo bajito y tapándose el rostro.

—Ssshh, shhh, tranquilo, estoy aquí, no te dejaré solo, trata de dormir, estaré contigo.

—Gracias…

No supo en qué momento cayó en un sueño profundo, tan profundo que Petra lo tuvo que sacudir varias veces hasta que se despertó del todo.

—¡Levi, Levi! ¡Despierta, es urgente! —Petra estaba asustada y su semblante lo demostraba.

—¿Qué, qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy? Ouch —el dolor de la resaca le aguijoneó las sienes.

—¡Es Hanji, atiende por favor, es una emergencia! —dijo alcanzándole el celular.

—¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Hanji? —tomó el aparato y lo apoyó contra su oído.

—¡¿Levi, Levi?!

—¿Qué sucede, Han?

—¡Ven urgente al taller, está ardiendo! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ven urgente!

Podía escuchar las sirenas de fondo, mientras escuchaba a su amiga sollozar del otro lado. El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana.

.

By Luna de Acero… conmocionada…


	22. El peso de las decisiones

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo antes del final, final. Habrá una situación problemática y luego el desenlace, me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto, es decir, qué creen ustedes que sucederá? Me encanta escuchar sus especulaciones. Por cierto, perdón la demora, ahora me encargaré de cerrar otros fics que me vienen pidiendo hace rato. Espero les guste esta entrega y... ¡ah, cierto! Disculpen la demora. Besitos de melocotón!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia es sin fines de lucro y de mi invención.

 **Advertencias:** un poco de angustia aquí y allá, pero fluff del bueno, y bueno, drama, solo al final. Sean fuertes!

* * *

.

.

 ** _"Nunca cortes un árbol en el invierno. Nunca tomes una decisión negativa en los momentos bajos._**

 ** _Nunca tomes tus decisiones más importantes cuando estas de mal humor. Espera. Sé paciente. La tormenta pasará. La primavera llegará"._**

 ** _Robert H. Schuller_**

.

.

Los bomberos cerraron las mangueras después de apagar la última llama. Levi estaba conversando con Stevens, mientras los otros policías tomaban declaraciones a los vecinos y la policía científica hacía su trabajo de investigación.

—Bueno, afortunadamente no se quemó demasiado —dijo el comisario mientras Levi fumaba un cigarro y tenía el semblante demacrado.

Eren estaba a unos pasos de ellos, junto a Hange. Petra había decidido quedarse un poco más alejada de la escena, a pesar de las miradas de muerte de los otros.

—Algunas llantas, apiladas y el techo. Por fortuna la parte de lubricantes y otros líquidos estaba en el ala oeste del local, y el fuego no llegó hasta allí, sino hubiera sido una verdadera tragedia ¿Tienes seguro?

—Sí —respondió el mecánico parcamente, echó un vistazo alrededor, su madre estaba llegando junto con Pixis.

Para entonces ya eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Nadie había salido lastimado, pero era evidente que el incidente había sido provocado. Levi miró las palabras en rojo y negro que ensuciaban la puerta principal del taller y los laterales: "Monstruo – Engendro – Muere – Muere – Desaparece monstruo", y algunos pasajes de la biblia mezclados entre ellos.

—¡Levi! —su madre lo abrazó con semblante preocupado y luego Pixis le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Hey, Pixis, viejo amigo —saludó el comisario. Mientras ellos conversaban su madre se quedó a su lado.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué es esto? —dijo mirando las pintadas.

—¿Qué es esto? —repitió su hijo mirando todo con aparente indiferencia—. Esto es una cacería de brujas, eso es lo que es. Por mucho tiempo que pase el pasado siempre vuelve. Como sea, no fue mucho lo que se perdió, unas llantas, unos repuestos… reparar el techo será lo más caro, pero el seguro debería hacerse cargo. Mañana llamaré a un pintor.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo? —soltó por lo bajo Kuchel, mirándolo ceñuda.

—Sí, estuve bebiendo anoche.

—Levi, hola Kuchel —saludó Petra para seguir hablando con el hombre—. Me iré, escucha, cualquier cosa que necesites, solo manda un mensaje, estaré para ti.

—Gracias, Petra —el mecánico la abrazó brevemente y le susurró—. Lo siento mucho, anoche no estaba en mis cabales.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien. Llámame, ¿OK?

Luego que Petra se fue Eren se acercó.

—Vamos a desayunar, te vendría bien algo de comida… y un analgésico.

—Gracias, pero no —respondió tajante mientras se dirigía a la oficina de administración.

El resto del equipo comenzó a llegar. Levi tomó los papeles del seguro, la denuncia policial y Hange lo acompañó a la empresa para iniciar los trámites, Kuchel y Pixis volvieron a la casa. Stevens se quedó en el lugar para seguir con el proceso del peritaje.

Luego de llenar docenas de papeles, que les volvieran a tomar declaración y le pidieran otra serie de requisitos de parte de los peritos (y que la empresa envió los suyos también). Al fin Hange le pidió que tomaran un café o algo porque le dolía la cabeza. A Levi también.

Una vez que se instalaron en una coqueta cafetería del centro del pueblo, mientras revolvían sus tazas. Hange se sacó sus anteojos y lo miró un buen rato en forma seria.

—Dime que sucedió —le habló de manera amable. El mecánico se tomó sus buenos minutos antes de explicar otra vez toda la situación.

—Compré el tratamiento de hormonas por internet, eran un fraude, solo placebos, me enteré al tercer mes porque quedé encinta —Hange abrió sus hermosos ojos color café lo más grande que pudo, mientras su boca también acompañaba el gesto—. Eren no quiere ser padre, yo tampoco quiero, fui a averiguar a Neva para interrumpir el embarazo pero… no sé, estoy muy sentimental y estúpido, de manera que no lo hice. Eso derivó en más y más peleas con Eren, me deprimí, le pedí unos días para ir a casa de mi madre, pero bueno, anoche estaba demasiado destruido para caerle así. La pobre viene aguantando mis berrinches hace rato. Como sea, me fui al cuarto de un hotel y bebí, eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? —Hange pasó de la sorpresa al enojo con facilidad—. No estabas solo, Levi, me cansé de llamarte y la primera voz que escucho, toda somnolienta y cansada, es la de esta desgraciada. Dime exactamente todo lo que haya pasado o puedes ir olvidándote de nuestra amistad.

—No pasó nada, ¿OK? Bebí tanto que casi no me acuerdo, la llamé porque… porque… —sus ojos se aguaron de inmediato—. Ella no me rechaza —tapó su boca sintiendo una profunda angustia explotar en su pecho.

—Yo tampoco te rechazo, pero nunca me llamas a mí.

—Lo siento —las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos y su amiga se acercó para sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo apretadamente—. Tengo tanto miedo, siento que todos esos demonios de los que traté de huir… están aquí de nuevo, con más hambre que nunca. No quiero perder a Eren.

—Hey, tranquilo, no lo perderás, ¿qué estás diciendo? Él te ama, te ama tanto como tú a él.

—No —Levi se alejó y su expresión helada retornó a su rostro—. Él no me ama, Han. Él solo ama la versión de mí que le dejé conocer. Todo el resto lo oculté, lo enterré muy bien, bajo miles y miles de máscaras que ahora no puedo sostener. Él ha visto mis abismos y ahora… se está alejando.

—Tal vez eres tú el que lo aleja, ¿no lo pensaste acaso?

—Puede que tengas razón. Pero es que no sé qué hacer para evitarlo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con…? —Hange lo miró con pesar. Levi la observó desconcertado—. Ya sabes, con… con Levi junior —soltó al fin señalándole la barriga.

—No puedo tenerlo —se sinceró del todo—. No solo me arriesgo a perder el amor de Eren, también me perderé a mí mismo —otra lágrima cayó de sus tristes ojos, la limpió rápidamente y trató de sobreponerse—. Por ahora, nos concentremos en el taller, ¿sí?

—¿Qué pasó con Petra?

—Me consoló un poco, creo que la besé, no estoy seguro, pero ella no se aprovechó, fue un beso, nada más. No me retes hoy, por favor.

—No te voy a retar, aunque lo haga tú no aprendes. Sin embargo, deberías ir y hablar con Eren. Estaba muy dolido. Yo también lo estaría si mi pareja aparece borracho, con su ex, ambos viniendo de pasar la noche en un hotel.

—Bueno, dicho de esa manera suena mal.

—Dicho de cualquier manera lo hace.

—Ya, Dios, dame un respiro.

—Bueno, arregla eso para empezar. Y luego… ¿quién crees que está detrás del atentado?

Levi no quería ni pensar siquiera, pero esas palabras las tenía grabadas a fuego en el alma, era bastante improbable no pensar en un grupo de personas en particular.

—No lo sé. Espero que esta vez Stevens y su gente hagan su trabajo. Vamos, termina de desayunar, volveré al taller y luego iré a descansar un poco.

Luego de ordenar algunas cosas en el taller, poner a Mirko a llamar a los clientes para calmarlos y decirles que se iban a extender los plazos al menos unos tres días más. Tuvo una reunión con todos, sacaron todas las cosas de ese depósito (las que se pudieron rescatar) y llamó a una empresa para hacer la limpieza correspondiente. A la tarde el seguro mandó a sus peritos que estuvieron trabajando con los policías.

Al fin pudo ir a casa de su madre, se bañó y cayó rendido. Eren fue atendido por Kuchel que le dijo que Levi estaba durmiendo profundamente, le había dado un calmante. El geólogo se sentó en la cama y le acarició los cabellos por un largo rato. Lo extrañaba mucho, y le había dolido bastante verlo aparecer con Petra, pero era consciente que no era momento de poner los problemas personales encima de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba preocupado auténticamente por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Por lo que canceló sus próximos viajes del mes que se avecinaba. Quería estar cerca de Levi, lo más cerca posible al menos.

Esa semana Levi estuvo yendo y viniendo de la policía al seguro, al taller, interviniendo en todo y terminando los detalles de las coberturas y los arreglos. Eren se acercó algunas veces para almorzar con él. No dijo nada, solo aceptó dócilmente compartir esos momentos. Hablaban del trabajo, o de cualquier cosa que no los involucrara demasiado. No hubo besos, o abrazos, Levi no pidió disculpas, la mayor parte del tiempo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, Eren no quiso forzar las cosas, pero también necesitaba decir lo que le pasaba.

—Esta noche ven a casa a cenar, por favor —le pidió el viernes Hange, con mirada suplicante.

—Está bien —aceptó el mecánico.

Llegó con una bolsa llena de alcohol, pero Hange ya tenía lo suyo preparado. Hacía algo de frío para ir a la terraza, de manera que se quedaron en su pieza, tirados en la cama bebiendo y hablando trivialidades hasta tarde.

—Tengo que confesarte algo —le dijo su amiga mientras apretaba una lata de cerveza que ya estaba vacía y tomaba unos maníes de un cuenco que había sobre una bandeja—. El fin de semana pasado, el domingo, salí con Moblit —Levi abrió grande sus ojos—. No fue la gran cosa, salimos a dar una vuelta por aquí, por allá. Se sintió extraño, después de tanto tiempo, pero al final, bueno nos dimos un beso. Fue lindo, pero no se sintió cómo antes. Tal vez no sea lo mejor intentarlo de nuevo, ¿tú qué crees?

—Creo que no soy la mejor persona para aconsejarte en este momento —Levi estaba abrazando una almohada y hacía rato el ambiente se estaba volviendo bastante melancólico.

—Hey, ¿qué te parece si mañana salimos, eh? Sólo tú y yo, vamos y reventamos la noche, ¡Yey!

—Me parece una idea genial —aceptó con una tibia sonrisa—. Nos hará bien despejarnos y hacer algo de lo que solíamos hacer.

—¿Quieres invitar a Eren? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—No, vamos nosotros.

—Enano… ¿No lo extrañas? ¿Aunque sea un poquito?

—¡Claro que sí! Es obvio, ¿no? Pero, no sé, lo estoy evitando, creo. No sé por qué, quiero estar con él, pero a la vez… me duele, no lo sé, me siento tan confundido.

—¿Lo amas?

—Sí, lo amo —contestó seguro mientras encendía un cigarro, el primero que prendía en mucho tiempo.

—Entonces déjate de pendejadas y ve con tu hombre ¿No viste cómo te mira? Parece un cachorro que fue echado de su casa, pobre, me da un poco de pena.

—Yo sé que no estoy en posición de exigirle nada —habló bajito mientras veía al cigarrillo consumirse entre sus dedos—. Lo sé y aun así yo pensaba… que él me amaría a pesar de todo, a mí, ¿entiendes, cuatro ojos? A mí, no a como luzco, o a lo que aparento, mi alma, aquí adentro.

Hange inspiró y bajó la cabeza porque verlo así de derrotado le estaba afectando demasiado.

—No seas tan exigente, él te ama, a su manera.

—A veces siento… que su amor no llega hasta mí. Sueno como un puto egoísta, pero, no voy a mentirte a ti.

—Ya, amigo —soltó mientras sobaba su espalda—. Yo si te amo como eres.

—Gracias, de verdad es importante para mí —respondió apoyando su cabeza con el de su amiga—. A pesar de todo estoy muy agradecido de tenerte, a mi madre también.

—¿Y qué harás con porotín? —preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.

—Tengo que detener el proceso. No cambiaré de opinión.

—Por lo que me contaste eso lo vienes diciendo desde hace rato, y sin embargo… no has ido a la clínica de nuevo, ¿realmente es lo que quieres hacer?

Unas lágrimas saltaron en silencio desde sus ojos y miró a su amiga.

—No quiero perderlo, Han, lo amo, quiero que me abrace y esté conmigo, quiero levantarme y verlo a mi lado, quiero cuidarlo, quiero sentir su amor colmando lo más profundo de mi corazón, quiero volver el tiempo atrás, a como era todo antes. Haré todo lo que sea necesario —continuó cerrando los ojos y tratando de atajar las lágrimas que caían suaves por su pálidas mejillas—. Si es necesario vaciarme, lo haré, no podré más excusas, ni obstáculos. Me pulverizaré y haré a un Levi nuevo, uno que Eren pueda amar sin arrepentirse.

Hange lo miró con tristeza, quería decirle que no era lo correcto, y que tampoco era necesario llegar a tales extremos. Pero estaba demasiado sensible, sería mejor dejar que se desahogara y dejara drenar todo el veneno que tenía dentro.

—Bueno, pero mañana salimos igual —Levi sonrió entre las lágrimas y enredaron los dedos de sus manos más cercanas.

—Dalo por hecho, topo.

Claro que la salida no salió tan bien cómo ellos esperaban. Se retiraron relativamente temprano del antro que habían elegido, Levi dejó a Hange en su casa y se dirigió a la vivienda que compartía con Eren. Eran las tres de la mañana, tenía algo de sangre sobre la camisa blanca con flores. Cuando Eren le abrió, algo somnoliento su semblante fue de auténtica sorpresa.

—¡Levi! —lo abrazó de inmediato—. ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!

—Nada, un encuentro con unos cabrones, ellos quedaron peor, créeme.

Lo hizo entrar y de inmediato fue a traer el botiquín, al igual que una compresa fría que tenían en el refrigerador.

—Mira cómo tienes el rostro.

—Ya, ya, no hagas drama —dijo aspirando un poco de sangre mientras dejaba que Eren limpiara su rostro con una toalla de mano humedecida—. Fueron apenas dos golpes porque eran dos y sabían pelear un poco, pero les pateé bien sus malditos traseros.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Fuimos a Rosa Blanca con Hange, le tocaron el culo después que ella les dijo varias veces que no estaba interesada. Era obvio que no me iba a quedar tranquilo viendo eso. Estoy bien.

Tomó una de sus manos, tenía dos nudillos pelados, puso la compresa fría allí, te acarició su rostro varias veces.

—Odio verte lastimado.

—Bueno, fue inevitable, Hange le clavó su zapato taco alto a uno en la cabeza. Así van a aprender a no joder esos cabrones. Lamento joderte a ti, no quería caer así a casa de mi madre, aunque le avisé que me quedaba contigo para no preocuparla.

—Hiciste bien, ¡Dios! —lo abrazó de nuevo con cuidado y acarició su cabeza, Levi cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar, se sentía tan bien, la calidez y el confort que solo podía encontrar entre los brazos de su novio. Recién entonces se dio cuenta lo muchísimo que lo había extrañado.

Aspiró su aroma y se aferró a su espalda, aun le dolía el rostro y la mano, pero eso pasaba a segundo plano al recibir ese afecto del que había estado privado por toda una semana. Sus manos escalaron hasta el cuello de Eren y subió su cabeza para besarlo con auténticas ganas. La reacción del geólogo no se hizo esperar, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y le devolvió el gesto apasionadamente.

—Me haces falta, no tienes idea lo mucho que te necesito —le susurró sobre su labio algo hinchado.

—También me hiciste falta —aceptó Levi, embriagado de amor.

Los besos se sucedieron unos detrás de otros, sus manos buscaron sacar las prendas, desesperados por sentirse una vez más. Más que una semana parecía como si hubieran pasado años. Levi sintió a su corazón ardiendo, lo amaba más de lo que imaginaba, ¿cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo lejos suyo?

—Te amo —gimió en su oído.

Eren buscó su mirada, aún con la camisa a medio desprender, fue como hundirse en un océano de sentimientos, juntó sus frentes y le habló con la voz oscurecida por el deseo.

— Y yo te amo como nunca imaginé que podía, no vuelvas a irte.

Las palabras se terminaron, ya no tenían sentido cuando sus cuerpos tenían un idioma mucho más rico y honesto. No se molestaron en abandonar el sofá, había temas más urgentes que atender.

Eren mordisqueaba sobre la extensión que iba de su hombro a su cuello, mientras el mecánico gemía cada vez más alto, lo tenía sentado a horcajadas, ya hacía un buen rato que sus cuerpos desnudos se refregaban frenéticos. Levi tomó su falo y lo ubicó entre sus labios inferiores cerrando los ojos al sentir esa deliciosa unión que extrañaba más de lo que admitiría en voz alta.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, sus dedos blancos hundiéndose sobre la piel morena, sus piernas apretando alrededor de la cintura de Eren, sus bocas alternando bocanadas de aire entre besos fogosos. Sintió las manos del geólogo haciéndole seguir el ritmo a sus estocadas y profundas embestidas. Tal vez dolía un poco, pero necesitaba todo, cada mínima sensación quería beberla, no iba a dejar que se perdiera ni una sola caricia, serían todas para él.

Desde esa posición su clítoris estaba siendo estrujado y estimulado con intensidad, apretó los dientes, gimiendo alto, mientras sentía ese temblor intermitente subirle los muslos, electrizando su entrepierna y haciéndole tocar el nirvana. Eren sintió las suaves contracciones en su falo y trató de quedarse quieto para dejarlo saborear el primer orgasmo de la noche. Adoraba tener la habilidad de llevarlo a ese estado en pocos minutos, aunque era notable que su sensibilidad estaba a su máximo nivel.

Teniéndolo un poco drogado por el placer, aprovechó para besar su pecho, estimular a más no poder sus sensibles pezones, logrando prolongar su estadía en el paraíso. Levi abrió sus ojos, las pupilas levemente dilatadas, y esa expresión de gozo que lo hacía increíblemente apetecible.

Retozaron un poco más en ese incómodo lugar, pero es que no podían dejar de tocarse y devolverse las atenciones mutuamente. Levi atendió su entrepierna con cuidadosa dedicación, tenían los cuerpos brillosos del esfuerzo, la piel caliente, los deseos consumiéndose a gran velocidad, como brasas crepitantes.

Eren gruñó y se tensó, entonces Levi supo que su clímax estaba cerca, lo miró mientras daba las últimas bombeadas con su boca que se había vuelto una experta para complacerlo. Lo recibió tranquilo, la cremosa esencia deslizándose por su garganta. Lo soltó para relamerse y luego dejar toda la zona limpia.

Tomaron una breve ducha entre más besos y caricias y se metieron rápidamente en la cama. Brindándose calor debajo de las sábanas, sus piernas enredadas, sus respiraciones más acompasadas y tranquilas.

Cuando Levi comenzó a abrir los ojos, se encontró con Eren a su lado mirándolo con amor, frunció el ceño y se refregó los ojos quitando restos de lagañas.

—¿Desde cuándo me estás mirando como un acosador? Carajo que me asustaste.

—Hace un rato, unos minutos. Es solo que me hace muy feliz despertar y verte —la repentina dulzura y naturalidad con que lo dijo, hizo que el mecánico sonriera como idiota—. Haré el desayuno, no te muevas —le avisó dejando un beso en su respingada nariz.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto, excepto que una vez aseado, cuando vio la mermelada de grosellas sobre unas tostadas con manteca, sintió que se le daba vuelta el estómago, y tuvo que salir corriendo tapándose la boca para no vomitar.

Estuvo un buen rato en el baño, con arcadas y malestar. Se alejó del inodoro temblando, hizo correr el agua y fue a lavarse de nuevo la cara y enjuagarse la boca. Se miró al espejo, a la luz del día y sólo con los bóxers puestos notó esa pequeña protuberancia debajo de su ombligo. No era muy notable, sino fuera porque conocía su vientre a la perfección y siempre había sido plano de arriba abajo. Se tocó presionando apenas, no sintió nada raro. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a la cama. Eren había dejado solo las tazas y se había llevado el resto.

—Si quieres puedo ir a comprar pan dulce recién horneado, es temprano, debe estar caliente todavía —trató de tentarlo, mientras Levi se sentaba a su lado y le daba dos tragos largos al chocolate caliente.

—No hace falta, no gastes energía. Para mí con esto está bien.

—No es mi intensión agobiarte o presionarte, menos con todo el estrés por el que tuviste que pasar recientemente, ¿pero puedes reconsiderar volver?

—Sí, lo haré, y quisiera pedirte disculpas por todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Tal vez sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para reflexionar. Eren —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—, quiero aclararte lo que pasó la noche del sábado. Yo me fui a un hotel, era muy tarde para ir a molestar a mi madre, y bueno, me puse a beber como loco. No sé, me sentía mal y terminé llamando a Petra.

Eren bajó la cabeza apretando los labios en una mueca indescifrable.

—Te pido disculpas, yo no estaba en mis cabales. Ella vino, hablamos, nos… nos dimos un beso, eso fue todo, pero luego nos fuimos a dormir, no pasó nada más, y luego, esta semana me escribí con ella aclarando que todo fue un error, pero te debo una disculpa por eso. Lo siento.

Eren tamborileó sus dedos contra la porcelana de la taza que sostenía, suspiró y habló al fin.

—Es una mierda eso, me heriste bastante. A pesar de que te llamé muchas veces, te escribí y todo, estábamos muy preocupados con Hange, y bueno, te apareciste con ella tan tranquilo. Yo entiendo tu explicación, pero odio que recurras a ella cuando te sientes acorralado. En general siempre buscas a otras personas para calmarte, tu madre, esa enana de mierda, Hange, yo soy como la última opción que tienes, cuando para mí tú siempre eres la primera. Yo soy tu pareja, Levi.

—Lo sé, entiendo que me equivoqué feo, pero es que yo quería alejarme de ti. De alguna manera sentí que todas tus palabras, tus actitudes, pueden haber sido con las mejores intenciones pero me dolieron.

—¿Qué fue lo que te lastimó tanto? Dímelo, porque yo no lo entiendo, traté de ser cuidadoso, de entenderte, de apoyarte, pero tú solo elegiste alejarte, no me tuviste compasión, Levi.

—No hay nada que aclarar, tal vez malinterpreté las cosas. No estoy bien, Eren. Tengo un sinfín de cosas explotando dentro mío todo el tiempo, ni siquiera yo puedo entenderme a veces. Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto.

—Solo quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?

Levi se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar, sentía que estaba a punto de desmoronarse, como si tuviera un terremoto interior, no quería lastimarlo más, mucho menos alejarlo, por lo que trató de ser lo más honesto posible.

—Te necesito, Eren. La mayor parte de mi vida siempre puse mi orgullo delante y nunca dejé que nadie conociera mis debilidades o mis necesidades, pero ahora… Ahora dejaré todo eso de lado, porque nada es más importante que tú —dejó la taza sobre la mesa de luz. Bajó la mirada, mientras todos los sentimientos corrían dentro suyo. Eren tomó sus manos, sin poder hablar de la emoción—. Ya saqué un turno en la clínica de Neva, lo hice ayer por la mañana —le contó enredando sus dedos—. Tengo que ir pasado el próximo martes, decidí hacerlo, ¿está bien? Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, haberte preocupado, hacerte sufrir, yo tampoco estuve mejor. Es doloroso estar lejos, no quiero volver a alejarme, así que… ¿me perdonas, por favor?

Eren lo abrazó con sentimiento apretándolo contra su pecho, besó su rostro y buscó sus labios desesperado. Había mucho dolor de ambas partes.

—No tengo nada que perdonar, yo tampoco fui lo suficientemente comprensivo. Te presioné, no quería lastimarte y lo terminé haciendo. Te quiero conmigo, siempre, todos los días. Te elegí, como tú me elegiste a mí ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

Levi demoró un poco en responder, no tenía otra opción.

—Sí, estoy seguro.

—Gracias, mi amor, gracias por todo.

Eren parecía aliviado, al fin estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, solo debía ir a ese lugar y hacer la intervención y todo volvería a ser como antes. Podría retomar su tratamiento, todo estaría bien, ¿entonces por qué ese dolor seguía latiendo en su pecho?

Ese día Eren lo atendió como un rey y no le permitió hacer nada de la limpieza, al menos pudo escabullirse para preparar la cena, porque no iba a estar de inútil, le mandó un mensaje a su madre indicándole que iría al otro día a buscar sus cosas. Su madre se alegró de que todo estuviera bien, aunque no se lo dijo se entristeció cuando le comunicó que el martes Eren lo acompañaría a Neva. Luego llamó a Hange y hablaron un largo rato sobre lo sucedido. Estaba con una amiga en común, Milena, y estaba mucho más tranquila.

Todo estaba bien, todo estaba volviendo a su cauce, no había motivos para sentirse mal. Se lo repetía a cada momento y casi se lo terminaba por creer.

—¿Amor? Esa olla está rebalsando —le indicó Eren preocupado haciéndolo volver de su nube de pensamientos.

—joder, lo siento —dijo bajándole al fuego y revolviendo la espesa sopa de cebollas que estaba preparando.

—Mañana me pediré la tarde del Martes y la mañana del Miércoles para estar contigo —le avisó besándolo en la frente, el mecánico estaba un poco decaído.

—Sí, gracias

Esa noche tuvo pesadillas, se despertó en medio de la noche temblando, Eren roncaba muy suave a su lado. Se acurrucó cerca de su figura, contagiándose de su serenidad. Estaban juntos de nuevo, no había nada que temer. No iba a atormentarse más. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Se lo había prometido a Eren. No tendría remordimientos.

El lunes transcurrió bastante normal, tuvieron que rechazar un par de arreglos porque entre que el seguro le estaba reparando el otro depósito y tenían que sacar el trabajo atrasado por los eventos recientes, no estaban en condiciones de tomar más trabajo. Además él no iba a estar al otro día a la tarde y el miércoles. Almorzó con Hange que se quedó con él y que le dijo que lo apoyaría en todo lo que decidiera hacer, eso se sentía bien. Como siempre, la mujer era un apoyo invaluable.

Al otro día por la mañana organizó a su equipo y trabajó arduamente para dejar todo lo mejor preparado posible. Eren vendría a buscarlo a las cinco y media, la intervención era a las ocho, no almorzó, tampoco tenía ganas. Se dio un buen baño y se cambió de ropa, mientras se sentaba en el mostrador para ir revisando unas planillas de pedidos y algunas cobranzas atrasadas.

Hange llegó puntual y le aceptó un té. No dijo nada, pero lo consumían los nervios. Poco a poco fueron llegando los otros. Se reunió con Mirko para verificar unos detalles de un pedido que no le cerraban demasiado. Aprovechó para darle una mirada a las recientes facturaciones y finalmente volvió a bajar al salón. Se encontró con Moblit y Nanaba que terminaban de pulir una de las camionetas que iban a retirar en unas horas, Gunter estaba ajustando unos pistones de un Ford Focus y Hange estaba al teléfono.

—Levi —Hange lo llamó, estaba con el auricular en la mano—. Hay un tipo que se quedó en la entrada del pueblo, el remolque de Mathiu no está trabajando, acabo de llamarlo y dice que está asistiendo a otra persona en el sur del distrito Corregidor, no se va desocupar hasta dentro de seis horas y para entonces vamos a cerrar, puedo ir en mi auto y remolcarlo.

—¿Dónde dices que se quedó? —preguntó el más bajo acercándose, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Acabo de pasarle mi número de celular, me dijo que iba a mandarme la ubicación con Google Maps, pero es en la ruta interestatal 48, a la altura del kilómetro 233. Levi tomó su celular y buscó la misma.

—Carajo, eso está algo lejos, veamos, son unos treinta minutos hasta allí —miró el reloj que marcaban las cuatro y media, todavía tenía tiempo, incluso si salían con Eren a las seis llegarían a tiempo—. Pídele todos los datos, iré yo.

—Pero, Eren te viene a buscar en una hora.

—Está bien, después de lo que pasó el fin de semana no te voy a mandar sola.

—Puedo ir con Moblit, o con Gunter.

—No, estamos al límite de nuestra capacidad con las entregas que hay que hacer, además yo quiero que te encargues de lleno de la Kawasaki 250 de la semana pasada, le dije al dueño que estaría para mañana, ya lo aplazamos una vez, no quiero faltar a mi palabra. Ya están todos organizados ante mi ausencia, mejor hagamos las cosas bien, iré y veré qué puedo hacer ¿Es un vehículo grande?

—Dijo que tiene una Ford Eco Sport.

—Bien, pásame el número del cliente por whatsapp y dile que iré yo a buscarlo, ¿tiene las ruedas pinchadas o qué le pasa?

—Dijo que una falla con la electricidad, porque no le enciende, que se apagó de la nada y tuvo que empujarla hasta la banquina, es una camioneta azul.

—OK, llevaré un cambio de batería por las dudas, tal vez con eso ya se arregle todo, sino la remolcaré con la gata y lo traeré. Si llega Eren dile que me espere.

—Bueno, ahora llamo al cliente y te paso el contacto, se llama Carlo Minetti.

—Bien, iré de inmediato.

—No conduzcas como loco.

—Sí, mamá. Nos vemos en un rato.

Tomó las llaves de su camioneta, buscó la batería del estante detrás del mostrador y un par de herramientas por las dudas, después de todo ya tenía una caja bastante surtida en su vehículo, siempre era precavido, subió todo y se puso en marcha. Activó el gps de su celular para poder llegar más rápido evitándose calles innecesarias.

En menos de 15 minutos ya estaba tomando la interestatal. Era una ruta vieja, normalmente era más usada por camiones que por autos, los autos y el resto de los vehículos no comerciales usaban la ruta 55, la nueva, que habían inaugurado hacía un par de años atrás. Pero su mente estaba en lo que sucedería en unas horas más tarde, estaba algo preocupado, melancólico. Prendió la radio y puso algo de Marilyn Manson, ya no quería pensar más. "Beautiful People" sonaba a todo dar, iba con el volumen un poco alto, la batería de ese tema lograba ponerle los ánimos en alto. Notó que la vos del gps se perdía de repente, a unos pocos kilómetros de llegar, tomó su celular y notó que no había señal en absoluto por la zona.

OK, eso era extraño, si no había señal, ¿cómo hizo el cliente para comunicarse? ¿Habría caminado hacia la ciudad? Prestó más atención a la ruta por si veía a alguien caminando, pero no había un alma por ningún lado. El sol templado de la tarde se hacía pesado a esa hora. Cerró las ventanas y prendió el aire acondicionado, hacía mucho calor. Un camión pasó por su lado yendo hacia la ciudad. Cuando estaba llegando notó la segunda cosa extraña, la camioneta estaba estacionada, pero como yéndose de la ciudad, no llegando.

"Bueno, tal vez se estaba yendo y se le quedó, quien sabe", trató de justificar, y estacionó detrás de la misma. Pero no vio a nadie a bordo. Descendió de su vehículo con su celular, nada, seguía muerto. Con seguridad el cliente se habría ido buscando algo de señal. Se acercó al vehículo por el lado que daba a la ruta y se quedó de pie rascándose la cabeza, ¿y ahora? De entre los matorrales a un costado, a unos 50 metros de la camioneta vio a un hombre alto, de cabello negro salir, probablemente estaría meando o cagando, el tipo se dirigió a donde estaba él. Cuando lo tuvo un poco más cerca sus ojos se abrieron grandes y su boca hizo lo mismo en una mueca de sorpresa, retrocedió un paso pero entonces sintió el caño y el ruido de un arma destrabarse a su espalda. Un escalofrío lo sacudió de arriba abajo. Esa detestable voz se filtró por sus oídos.

 _—Miren qué fácil la mariposita cayó en las redes de la araña… otra vez…_

…

Eren llegó a las cinco y media en punto. Saludó a todos y se dirigió dónde Hange.

—¡Eren! Dichosos los ojos —dijo la chica levantándose de donde estaba hincada engrasando el motor de la moto, tomó un trapo y comenzó a limpiarse.

—Han, ¿cómo estás? ¿Levi? No vi la Gata afuera.

—Oh, el enano se fue a remolcar a un cliente que se quedó en medio de la ruta, no es muy lejos de aquí, se habrá ido hace una hora. Llegar es fácil, pero no sabíamos qué le pasaba a la camioneta, al parecer una falla de la batería, si la repara le llevará unos veinte minutos, así que yo creo que como tarde en media hora ya debería estar aquí.

—Ah, ¿y por qué no fue Mathiu?

—Estaba con un encargo en la zona sur de la ciudad, lejísimos de aquí. No es gran cosa, no va a demorar, ¿quieres servirte algo de la cocina?

—Sí, hace mucho calor, ¿hay limonada?

—Sí, hay, ¿me traes un vaso también, porfa?

—Claro.

Hange le mandó un mensaje a su amigo para avisarle que Eren ya estaba allí. Le sorprendió que solo se mostrara una sola *palomita (*tilde), lo que quería decir que no había recibido su mensaje. Decidió que mejor lo llamaba, pero le dio la casilla de inmediato indicándole que estaba en una zona fuera de cobertura, se rascó la cabeza ¿Se le habría apagado el celular?

Eren le acercó el vaso de limonada fresca con algunos cubitos de hielo.

—Oh, gracias —le aceptó, luego manipuló su celular y le escribió al cliente, quien tampoco recibió su mensaje, entonces llamó, con el mismo resultado. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Eren observando el ceño fruncido de Hange.

—Eren, vamos a buscar a Levi, no puedo comunicarme con él, y tampoco con el cliente.

—Vamos —dijo el hombre sin dudar.

Subieron al palio blanco de Eren y se dirigieron al lugar.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía? —preguntó la mujer ya sin contener sus nervios.

—¿Y decirles qué? Solo espero que sea un problema de señal y un malentendido.

—Yo también.

Pero cuando llegaron y encontraron a la Gata abandonada y e celular de Levi completamente roto a un costado sobre la tierra, todas sus sospechas se confirmaron. Eren tomó el celular destruido mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Eren, tenemos que volver, conseguir señal urgente y llamar a la policía —Hange sintió el temor contaminarle cada célula, esto era malo, mucho.

—¡Hijos de puta! —dijo el geólogo, temblando y mirando el horizonte—. ¡Los mataré a todos, si le tocan un solo pelo, juro que los destrozaré por completo!

La tercera patada le dio de lleno en el rostro, estaba en posición fetal tratando de cubrirse inútilmente de los golpes, su cuerpo completamente débil por lo que le habían inyectado. Marlo tomó un bate de béisbol metalizado y respirando agitado por la actividad reciente apuntó con el artefacto a Levi que escupía sangre.

—Te dije que lo ibas a lamentar, tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder. Solo tienes lo que mereces, engendro del demonio.

—E-Espera Marlo, ¿lo harás ahora? Yo tengo asuntos pendientes también —habló Cold.

—Joder, tú y tus sentimentalismos, de acuerdo no lo mataré, del todo, pero voy a darme un rico festín, ¿estás listo, Levi? —dijo pronunciando su nombre con burla.

El mecánico apenas levantó la cabeza, mientras se encogía tratando de cubrir su vientre.

—Traidor —le soltó con dificultad, los ojos de Marlo brillaron con malicia.

—Cierra tu puta boca, ¡monstruo!

Descerrajó un feroz golpe contra su muslo más expuesto y le hizo proferir un alarido de agonía. Levi arañó el piso, mientras las lágrimas de dolor le nublaban la vista. El segundo golpe no se hizo esperar, en el mismo lugar, Levi sintió que algo crujía y se desgarraba dentro de su pierna, gritó completamente devastado por el sufrimiento.

—¡Hey! —le detuvo la mano Cold—. No lo descompongas del todo, ¡te dije que tengo asuntos pendientes! Si lo mueles a golpes no me servirá luego.

Marlo empujó a su cómplice y tiró el bate a un costado, pero igualmente lo pateó y le pisó las manos un par de veces hasta que al fin decidió detenerse. Tomó el arma que sostenía Cold, le sacó el seguro y la apoyó contra la frente del mecánico, Levi tiritaba y apretaba los dientes aterrorizado.

—Esta vez haremos bien el trabajo, nunca nadie jamás te encontrará. No tendrán tumba donde ir a velarte, perecerás en un lugar apartado, solo, y sufrirás lo indecible. Haré de tu vida un infierno, cómo lo hiciste tú conmigo, pagarás con creces cada lágrima que derramé por ti, perra. No te mataré ahora, porque tú mereces sufrir. Me suplicarás que lo haga, ya verás. Cold, pásame la cuerda.

Lo ató de una manera brutal, con los brazos doblados por detrás de su espalda, imposiblemente apretados, tanto que casi no sentía su circulación.

—Estás exagerando —le dijo el rubio mirando el piso, evitando observar a Levi que sollozaba bajito de cara al suelo.

—Eres un idiota, por eso soy yo el que está a cargo, ¿O te recuerdo lo que pasó la primera vez? Casi caemos todos presos por tu incompetencia, y eso que en ese tiempo éste engendro ni siquiera tenía músculos como ahora. Cuando se le pase el efecto del sedante ¿crees que podrás contra ella? Te hará morder el polvo de nuevo, inútil. Me da asco hasta respirar su mismo aire, así que me iré, es toda tuya hasta mañana por la tarde. Dale un buen uso, porque cuando regrese, me encargaré de que se convierta en una inútil bolsa de huesos rotos. Ya lo sabes.

—¿Adónde vas?

—¿A qué más? A arreglar nuestras coartadas inútil, me llevo tu celular y te dejo el de emergencia, así mando los mensajes que ya habíamos acordado. No lo mates, es todo lo que te pido, ese paso es todo mío. Si me llamas ya sabes, al otro número. Hay comida en el refrigerador. Si la usas habrá que quemarla, de todas maneras deberíamos hacerlo —habló con extrema frialdad.

—Bien.

—Y Cold, no cometas ninguna tontería —le dijo mirándolo de mala manera, luego se fue.

Para las nueve de la noche había todo un despliegue policial buscando a Levi por toda la ciudad. Kuchel lloraba mientras manejaba con Pixis a su lado, buscando y preguntando en todas las estaciones de servicio de esa ruta. Pero nadie sabía nada, nadie había visto o reconocía a Levi o a la camioneta que había pedido rescate.

La pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

.

Luna de Acero… asustada…


	23. El hombre más fuerte

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, ya está terminado el final, pero me parecía que 50 hojas eran demasiado, jajaja. Así que lo dividí en dos. La otra parte la voy a publicar el 10 de Agosto, ok? Y ahí si me despido completamente de esta experiencia que ha sido gratificante y a su vez muy complicada.

En una primera instancia quiero agradecer a mi beta reader NANA RAL, gracias a ella esto no se convirtió en una debacle emocional tipo guerra universal, jajaja. Me ha frenado y me ha hecho reflexionar sobre varios temas, y tuve que reescribir más de la mitad de este capítulo gracias a sus argumentos que han sido en extremo válidos, así que le agradecen a ella no estar a los llantos jajaja.

Segundo a Akalevy, porque me corrigió con valiosa información sobre la transformación física de las personas transexuales. Quiero aclarar un error garrafal que tuve en capítulos anteriores y que arreglaré para el 10 de Agosto. Para el tratamiento de la hormona T (testosterona) las inyecciones no son diarias, son mensuales o cada 15 días en ciertos casos, sepan disculpar el error, y gracias a él pude conocer bien cómo era la aplicación. Disculpen y gracias Akalevy.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son de Isayama Hajime. La historia sí es original y de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** De todo un poco, muerte de personajes, contenido violento, se ruega discreción, palabras altisonantes, un poco de angustia, pero nada más, espero sepan disculpar si es demasiado violento, pero ya están advertidos. Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

 _ **"¡Sigue adelante! Tus momentos más difíciles a menudo te llevan a los mejores momentos de tu vida.**_

 _ **Sigue adelante. Las situaciones difíciles crean personas fuertes al final."**_

 _ **Roy T. Bennett**_

.

.

—¡Mmmff! —resopló dolorido cuando Cold lo levantó con algo de fuerza del piso, no podía asentar la pierna derecha, tenía un bulto importante sobre el muslo, evidencia del daño recibido. Temblaba.

—Vamos, vamos, hay que sentarse —lo arrastró con poca delicadeza hasta una mesa que había al medio de la sucia pieza que estaban usando. Las persianas de madera vieja estaban cerradas y cubiertas por unas frazadas desde adentro, así que era imposible saber si era de día o de noche.

Lo habían terminado de despabilar con agua y patadas. Le dolía tanto que le costaba evaluar si tenía rota alguna otra parte del cuerpo, por el momento la pierna le escocía como los mil infiernos, haciendo un esfuerzo inimaginable saltó a duras penas sobre su pierna izquierda, siguiendo al otro, hasta que se sentó en una de las dos sillas que acompañaban la mesa. No podía doblar la pierna derecha, la dejó semi estirada. Ahora tenía una mordaza que le dañaba un poco las comisuras de los labios.

Cold prendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en la otra silla, siempre con la pistola en la mano. Levi no tenía idea de pistolas, pero no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que con ese calibre podía dejarle un hueco enorme donde ahora tenía su cerebro. Observó brevemente su alrededor, Había una cama a sus espaldas contra una de las paredes, ya de lejos se veía horriblemente sucia, esa mesa, las sillas, una puerta que daba a un baño precario y más sucio aún. Otra mesa redonda a un costado y en ella yacía una bolsa que parecía contener provisiones, un espejo viejo y de marcos raídos adornaba junto con una bolsa arpillera a un costado, conteniendo vaya uno a saber qué, y al final una hielera azul de tapa amarilla.

Cold largó una larga bocanada de humo y lo miró.

—Ya, relájate Leti, faltan más de veintitrés horas para que Marlo regrese. Puedes estar tranquila.

Gruñó sintiendo la ira hervir desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero cuando sintió el frío del metal de la boquilla del arma sobre su frente, el miedo lo dominó por completo.

—Quieta, fierecilla —le soltó el rubio observándolo atentamente. Acarició una de sus mejillas corriendo el rastro de agua salda y fría que descendía desde sus ojos. Levi ni siquiera había notado que estaba llorando otra vez—. Escucha, te sacaré la mordaza, pero debes prometer que serás una buena niña, ¿sí?

Levi asintió a duras penas. Cold guardó el arma en el cinto de su pantalón, en un costado de su cadera. Fue hasta la hielera, la abrió y extrajo un cuchillo de considerable tamaño, que por el brillo sin duda estaría afilado. El mecánico abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

—Dije tranquila, pórtate bien y nadie saldrá lastimado.

Se acuclilló frente a Levi, metió la hoja del cuchillo entre la tela de la mordaza y la mejilla del más bajo, se tomó su tiempo para cortar la tela, mientras la misma se refregaba en el pómulo de Levi que tembló aún más. Al fin la tela se terminó de romper y Cold la retiró para tirarla a un costado. Sin soltar el cuchillo tomó con ambas manos el rostro del otro y acariciando con sus pulgares las comisuras de sus labios, donde la mordaza había lastimado un poco, le habló desde muy cerca.

—Te duele, ¿verdad? —Levi no podía siquiera contestar, tenía un nudo en la garganta—. Ya pasará, ya no dolerá más nada. Ah, mira lo que has hecho —soltó decepcionado, mirándolo de arriba abajo—, mira cómo arruinaste tu adorable cuerpo.

Se puso de pie y tomó la remera de Levi para subirla hasta sus clavículas. Palpó con su otra mano descaradamente por todo el torso ajeno. Le apretó los pezones y siguió tocando. Levi estaba en shock, quería vomitar, pero a la vez no podía moverse.

—Recuerdo exactamente cómo lucías esa tarde —comenzó a hablar el rubio, sin dejar de manosearlo—, no tan marcados los abdominales, tus pechos eran muy pequeños, pero definitivamente no eran planos como ahora. Estuve tan cerca de hacerte mía —Le bajó la remera y se fue a sentar en la otra silla, pero la arrastró hasta quedar frente a él. Prendió otro cigarro y le tiró el humo a la cara—. Tú no tienes idea lo mucho, lo mucho, mucho, mucho que yo te amaba. Siempre me trataste con desprecio, siempre buscabas humillarme, y yo insistía una y otra vez, porque te amaba, te amaba con una locura inaudita. Yo quería ser tu novio, quería algo bueno para los dos, ¿tan difícil era entenderlo? —continuó mientras el tono de su voz se teñía de tristeza y dolor—. Pasaba noches enteras sin poder dormir por tu culpa. Ni una maldita oportunidad, perra sin corazón, no me diste ni una maldita chance. Me volvías loco, te pavoneabas frente a mí, como un banquete delicioso del que yo no podía tomar ni un bocado —comenzó a enojarse y a levantar la voz—. ¡¿Lo entiendes, ahora?! —lo tomó con brusquedad de los cabellos y lo obligó a mirarlo—. ¡No tuve opción! ¡Me llevaste al límite de mi resistencia, desgraciada! Solo quería un poco de tu atención, ¡¿era mucho pedir?! ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡CONTÉSTAME!

Levi apretó los dientes, mientras más lágrimas salían, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez debido al miedo.

—Y ahora tienes lo que te mereces, todas las lágrimas que lloré por ti, todos los ataques, el juicio. Mi padre me mira diferente desde ese entonces, todo es tu culpa —lo soltó para apoyarse en el respaldar de su silla—. Pero bueno, mira cómo son las cosas, tarde o temprano el culpable paga. Cuando Marlo vino a pedirme colaboración, en verdad pensé que estaba loco de remate, le dije que no, esa fue mi primera reacción. Pero luego recordé todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, hasta el perfume de tu cabello cuando te lo mojabas… y sabía que el bastardo lo haría de todas maneras, con o sin mi ayuda. Quería verte de nuevo y decirte las cosas a la cara, quería que fueras consciente de mi dolor. Y aunque luces horrible en estos momentos… bueno, no importa, lo mismo te haré mía, porque puedes cambiar mucho por fuera, pero por dentro sigues siendo la misma joven que yo conocí, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Le asentó la punta de la pistola en la sien, Levi lo miró completamente aterrado. Sentía que se iba a orinar encima, ya no podía coordinar nada. Sólo quería correr, quería volver a su casa tranquilo, abrazar a su madre y no soltarla más.

—Ya, deja de hacer un espectáculo —susurró Cold, su semblante era triste, en cierta manera le afecta ver a Levi tan doblegado.

El mecánico levantó su cabeza y lo habló suplicante.

—Cold… por favor, no me mates —todo su cuerpo temblaba intermitentemente—. No puedo morir porque yo… yo e-estoy em-embarazada.

El hombre abrió sus ojos muy grandes y retrocedió un paso, pero sin dejar de apuntarle.

—¿Qué? —frunció el entrecejo completamente confundido.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —sollozó con fuerza—. A-aquí, en mi bolsillo, está, está la, la e-ecografía, juro que no m-miento.

El rubio se quedó apuntándolo varios minutos, mientras las lágrimas de Levi caían raudas. No era una estrategia, en verdad no lo era, solo quería proteger a esa criatura en su vientre, realmente lo deseaba. Cold recordó que cuando lo golpearon se había encogido protegiendo su estómago, ¿sería una treta o sería de verdad? Antes de tomar cualquier decisión tenía que sacarse la duda.

—Si llegas a intentar cualquier truco, te juro Leticia que te descerrajo todas las balas, no se te ocurra joderme —el más bajo negó porque ya no podía hablar.

Cold suspiró y sacó el seguro del arma, sin dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza, se agachó muy despacio, transpirando, y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo del costado.

—A-atrás —habló el de cabello oscuro.

Cold sacó la billetera, se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó. Rebuscó fijándose hasta que encontró un compartimento y un papel metido. Lo sacó y lo desdobló, estaba comprimido, entonces leyó claramente todo. La ecografía a nombre de Levi Ackerman, la fecha, y las dos imágenes del feto, que se veía poco pero era bastante claro. Apretó los párpados unos segundos, mientras exhalaba con fuerza. Volvió a leer el papel, tenía ya casi tres meses. Se acercó de nuevo y le apuntó.

—De pie —le ordenó seco.

A Levi le dolía muchísimo la pierna derecha, por lo que tuvo que ayudarlo, tratabade controlar sus lágrimas, pero es que estaba muy asustado. Cold lo apoyó contra la pared, se acercó y le subió la remera enganchándosela en la cabeza, luego desprendió y bajó un poco sus pantalones para observar bien. Tenía un golpe violeta sobre un costado de las costillas. El vientre se abultaba apenas por debajo del ombligo, pero algo se notaba.

—¡Joder! —Le acomodó la ropa de nuevo, bajó el arma y acercó su mano para ponerla encima de la piel, Levi sintió que se le revolvía todo adentro. Lo palpó un buen rato.

Sacó un pañuelo limpio de entre su ropa y le secó el rostro, le limpió la nariz y le corrió un poco el flequillo. Parte de su labio inferior estaba partido, uno de sus pómulos hinchado, el ojo de ese lado apenas se veía. Un chichón en la frente y varios en la cabeza. Acarició una de sus mejillas y Levi lo observó en silencio. Finalmente lo besó en la boca, con suavidad. Para luego mirarlo con profunda culpabilidad.

—Yo te amaba —le soltó de repente—. Te amaba con tanta locura que había días enteros en los que no podía dormir. Yo quería que me miraras, aunque fuera una sola vez, te habría dado todo, todo, Leticia. ¡Maldita sea! —Apoyó su frente en uno de sus hombros y Levi lo observó de reojo azorado. Cold estaba devastado—. Dejé que ese imbécil me convenciera, joder, ¡cómo pude caer tan bajo! No puedo cambiar todo eso, pero juro que te amaba —Se alejó, las pestañas rubias llenas de agua.

—Cold… haz las cosas bi-bien a-ahora, por favor. No diré na-nada de t-ti.

El hombre lo miró sin expresión, Levi sabía que era ahora o nunca, por lo que se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla por su propia cuenta, necesitaba creer que había una esperanza, que todavía podía pensar en salvarse, salvar a su hijo también.

Cold lo alejó y se giró resoplando. Fue hasta la mesa donde había dejado la pistola y tomó el cuchillo para regresar, al mecánico le temblaron las rodillas. Lo giró con rapidez y sintió el filo contra las cuerdas que le aprisionaban de manera salvaje sus manos. Estuvo más de cinco minutos cortando y desatando nudos, sin dudas Marlo había hecho un trabajo impecable. Al fin soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir que sus manos se liberaban. Tenía los dedos casi morados e imposiblemente hinchados. Cold lo ayudó a llegar a la cama para sentarse. Luego se alejó para traer una botella de agua fresca. La destapó y se la ofreció, Levi tragó con fruición, completamente muerto de sed, sintiendo un alivio enorme poder beber así. Volvió a llorar sin poder controlarse, apenas podía mover sus dedos, con seguridad le llevaría unas horas poder recuperar su movilidad del todo. Le dolía muchísimo el costado de su torso, esa pierna, los antebrazos y manos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó el hombre sentado a su lado. Levi negó, no podría pasar ningún bocado aunque quisiera.

—Qui-quisiera ir al b-baño.

—Sí, claro.

Lo acompañó, tuvo que ayudarlo a bajarse la ropa, Levi hubiera querido evitar que tuviera que tocarlo pero sus manos estaban inútiles, Y ya le era imposible aguantar, por lo que no le quedó otra. Cold no lo tocó demás. Lo ayudó y lo volvió a vestir para regresar al cuarto.

Se sentó, las manos le escocían terriblemente, seguro porque la sensibilidad pugnaba por regresar.

—Gracias —le soltó con la voz lastimada.

—No me agradezcas, Leti, ¿de qué?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, entonces el mecánico se puso un poco más serio.

—Déjame ir, Cold, por favor. No diré nada sobre ti, lo juro.

—Marlo me entregará a la justicia, tiene pruebas.

—A la mierda Marlo, testificaré para ti. Cold… —Levi se acercó un poco a su rostro—. Sálvame… Sálvanos… —realmente aterrado de que su accionar no funcionara.

—No se puede, es demasiado riesgo, ahora me estás diciendo esto, pero luego cuando estés libre cambiarás de opinión. No nos salvaremos. Lo siento mucho por tu hijo, pero no puedo dejarte ir.

El hombre más alto respondió con una enorme frialdad. Levi agachó la cabeza, mirando sus pies desnudos y sucios, sus manos amoratadas. Se sobresaltó al sentir la barbilla de Cold sobre su hombro, lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—No tienes idea las veces que fantaseé, que soñé con estar así contigo.

—¿A-así? ¿Go-golpeada y se-secuestrada?

Cold se puso serio.

—No arruines el momento, Leticia —la pistola se le incrustó entre sus costillas dolorosamente.

—Lo s-siento, solo bro-bromeaba —se apresuró a rectificar el mecánico.

—Bésame, hermosa, vamos.

La bilis le subía por la garganta, pero tragó con fuerza y se acercó dócil para obedecer, sintió su respiración errática, excitada y como empujada su lengua dentro de su boca. Lo tiró sobre el colchón y Levi sintió que no podía respirar, gritó ahogadamente cuando un fuego inusual le trepó desde las costillas a su derecha, haciéndole saltar algunas lágrimas.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento. Ese golpe que te dio Marlo no se ve nada bien, tal vez te quebró una costilla. Creo que arriba hay analgésicos, iré un momento a traerte algo.

Lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama, le pasó las manos sobre el cuerpo, acarició su muslo izquierdo y sintió como sus ojos marrones se llenaban de lujuria. Le habló contra el cuello, gruñendo de gusto.

—A pesar de todo, eres taaaan hermosa, tanto, me pongo duro de solo besarte ¡Joder! No quiero que Marlo te mate. Ya veremos si lo convenzo de que te conservemos un poco más. Iré por la pastilla, no hagas nada tonto.

Levi rodó por lado que menos dolía y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, sus manos apenas inservibles. El mecánico miró al frente y vio el bate de béisbol tirado a un par de metros.

Era obvio que no iban a dejarlo vivir, y si Marlo llegaba, iba a ser imposible lidiar con los dos en el estado que se encontraba. No iban a encontrarlo tampoco, estaba seguro que estaba a varias horas de su casa. Cuando lo interceptaron le clavaron una aguja con algún tipo de tranquilizante, porque al despertar tenía la cabeza embotada y no podía enfocar bien, lo llevaron a rastras hasta esa casucha. Una parte de él quería entregarse a la desesperación, pero en vez de eso inspiró hondo y miró hacia su estómago.

—Dame la fuerza que necesito, p-para hacerlo.

Cold regresó con más agua y un blíster con un calmante, pero Levi lo rechazó.

—Le hará mal al b-bebé.

—Bueno, tampoco es como si fueras a llegar a término. Solo quería ayudarte con tus dolores por las horas que quedan.

—Gracias —trató de sonar natural, se limpió parte de la sangre que tenía en el rostro con la manga de su camiseta, pero ya estaba algo seca.

Cold se acercó y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, mientras su mano se escabullía a su entrepierna tocándolo toscamente por encima de la ropa, el mecánico estaba tenso.

—Entonces tendré que hacer otras cosas para que te sientas mejor —le soltó melosamente, las manos de Levi aún dolían.

—Cold, por favor, ¿podrías… podrías traer un botiquín? Tal vez haya algo para que pueda tomar y para limpiar mi rostro adecuadamente y… te-tengo hambre —lo miró suplicante, doblándose sobre su estómago con dolor—. Luego, ha-haré lo que q-quieras.

—Ah, eso sonó tan genial, pero debes prometerme que si yo te trato bien, tú me tratarás bien en retorno —indicó haciéndole "una caricia" con la punta de la pistola, que no soltaba en ningún momento, por la espalda.

—Por supuesto, si tú m-me tratas bien, yo haré t-todo lo que pidas —trató de convencerlo.

Cold largó un profundo suspiro y se le pegó con ganas.

—¿Me darás todo? —sus manos se escabulleron debajo de su trasero y lo apretaron con fruición.

—Cl-claro… —comentó tiritando, tratando de no mostrar el pánico y el asco que sentía.

—¡Joder! Estoy muy feliz —dijo sonriendo estúpidamente—. Lo sabía, tarde o temprano te ibas a entregar, no se puede luchar contra la naturaleza, ¿verdad? Y tú siempre fuiste naturalmente débil, preciosa. Te haré sentir muy bien, ya verás —y dejando un beso detrás de su oreja se retiró para buscar lo solicitado.

Levi estaba quieto, serio, las lágrimas dejaron de salir.

 ** _"Siempre fuiste naturalmente débil…"_**

Cold demoró al menos una media hora. Finalmente volvió, traía una bandeja con un plato con sándwiches calientes, una botella fresca de jugo de naranja, la pistola, unas gasas con alcohol y cinta hipo alergénica.

Abrió la puerta, apenas hizo dos pasos dentro sintió un dolor indescriptible cuando recibió un fuertísimo golpe contra la nuca. La bandeja voló varios metros estrellándose con la pared del fondo, ni siquiera pudo defenderse, que al intentar girarse recibió otro batazo en pleno rostro. Cayó al piso gimiendo y escupiendo sangre. Levi gritó y se le sentó encima mientras intentaba golpearlo otra vez con el bate, Cold detuvo el tercer impacto con sus manos, mientras se revolvía para sacárselo de encima. Con una pierna inútil Levi no podía patearlo aunque la adrenalina le había hecho olvidar parte del dolor. Tiró el bate y cerrando sus puños, dejó salir toda la ira y la desesperación atacando al rubio con una lluvia de trompadas.

—¡¿QUIÉN ES EL DÉBIL AHORA, HIJO DE PUTA?! ¡POR TODOS ESOS MALDITOS DÍAS QUE NO ME DEJABAS RESPIRAR! —los golpes se recrudecían, Levi no sabía ni adonde caían, solo quería destruirlo, quería hacerlo desaparecer—. ¡POR SER UN MALDITO ACOSADOOORRR! ¡POR MOIRA, POR MI MADRE! —resopló agitado, el cuerpo completamente transpirado, para entonces el cuerpo de Cold estaba inerte, de sus nudillos goteaba sangre—. Por mí, hijo de puta, esto es por mí…

Sentía que el corazón le quería salir de la boca. Palpó los bolsillos contrarios y descubrió un celular, lo agarró con rapidez para marcar a la policía, pero antes de iniciar la llamada se quedó estático algunos segundos, miró la masa sangrante que era Cold, su cara destrozada y entonces guardó el celular en un bolsillo. Se arrastró hasta la bandeja arrojada momentos antes, y se hizo con la pistola.

No había manejado muchas armas en su vida, pero al menos no era un inexperto total. Sacó el cargador, estaba casi lleno. Se levantó como pudo y medio arrastrando su pierna al fin salió de ese lugar, era efectivamente una casilla que daba a un tipo de invernadero, a unos metros había una casa grande, tipo estancia, y alrededor kilómetros y kilómetros de sembradíos de maíz. Era de tarde y el sol le escoció un poco los ojos. Entró a la casa por una puerta trasera que daba a una enorme cocina, con extrema cautela. Al atravesar esa porción de patio, notó que había un pozo a unos metros de la casilla. Parecía que lo hubieran excavado hacía poco tiempo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca.

Al ingresar se escudó en una pared y estuvo muchos minutos quieto, tratando de escuchar, pero solo había silencio. Salió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y recorrió el lugar palmo a palmo. Era una casona vieja, pero restaurada, con una decoración rústica muy costosa a simple vista. Sobre la mesada encontró varias latas de bencina, cuerdas, cinta de embalar gris, varias bolsas negras grandes, e incluso una especie de sierra de mano eléctrica. Sintió arcadas de solo imaginarse para lo que iban a usar todo eso. Se sobresaltó al sentir que el celular vibraba. Lo tomó y miró, un mensaje, era de Marlo con seguridad.

 _Idiota, como va todo? Ya hiciste lo tuyo, pervertido de mierda?_

Con las manos temblando inhaló y expiró con lentitud, tratando de controlarse y de pensar fríamente. Entonces lo decidió, le contestó luego de unos minutos.

 _Me divertí bastante, está dormido. Y si lo amenazamos y lo dejamos tirado en alguna zanja?_

Solo quería estar seguro, aunque era más que obvio, y entonces lo confirmó.

 _Claro que no, imbécil. Vamos a apegarnos al plan. Muerto el perro, se acaba la rabia. No hagas nada estúpido, y aprovecha que ya estoy volviendo, sin mi eres un peligro_

 _Ok, tengo todo bajo control_

Caminó por los pasillos en penumbras, solo para cerciorarse de que no hubiera otras sorpresas. En uno de los corredores se detuvo frente a un espejo que decoraba ese sector. No se reconoció. La ropa estaba mugrienta, su cabello enmarañado, su rostro hinchado, morado, con sangre seca, mocos, más mugre y además estaba salpicado de sangre. Parecía un extra de una película de terror.

Se apostó en el enorme living, en un rincón donde apenas se lo podía ver pero cercano a la puerta principal. Esperó dos eternas horas. Apoyado contra la pared, sosteniéndose en su pierna sana, pero estaba determinado a todo. Finalmente escuchó la camioneta acercarse, para entonces era noche cerrada. Se acercó al ventiluz al costado de la enorme puerta y observó. Marlo bajó cargando unas bolsas de un supermercado conocido.

Lo escuchó maldecir haciendo malabarismos entre las bolsas y las llaves.

—¡Cold! Carajo, este imbécil ni siquiera prendió las luces, joder.

Entró y prendió la luz que estaba al costado de la puerta. Apenas el recinto se iluminó se encontró con el caño de una pistola apuntándole a menos de medio metro de la cabeza.

—Hola, Marlo —habló Levi con la voz oscurecida—. Bienvenido a casa.

El hombre apretó los párpados y largó un suspiro para luego sostenerle la mirada. Levi sacó el seguro.

—Espera, espera, no hagas nada precipitado —pidió retrocediendo.

—Quédate quieto, hijo de puta, o mis dedos podrían apretar accidentalmente el gatillo.

Marlo obedeció.

—Baja las bolsas al piso, despacio, no intentes ningún movimiento estúpido.

El hombre obedeció y luego quedó de pie, se notaba su sorpresa y su tez adquirió el color de la cera por algunos segundos.

—Mueve tu culo y siéntate ahí —Le ordenó Levi, señalando una silla que estaba contra la pared cerca de una mesa con un teléfono antiguo. El mecánico arrastró su pierna para tener cerca al otro, pero con una distancia que le permitiera reaccionar.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a matarme?

—Eso depende, si escucho lo que quiero, tal vez cambie de parecer. La policía está en camino de todas maneras —avisó para evitar que intentara atacarlo—, ya saben todo, Cold confesó y contó todo el plan.

—Ese imbécil, yo solo debería haberme encargado de esto.

—Sé prudente y calla, Marlo, que no es uno de mis mejores días. Y ahora me vas a responder, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me entregaste ese día? ¿Tu orgullo de mierda valía más que nuestra amistad? Yo confiaba en ti.

—Te lo di todo —habló el otro mirándolo con rencor—, te advertí de esa puta con la que salías, pero tú siempre… siempre mirabas por encima del hombro, ¡me subestimabas! Entonces no tuve otra opción que odiarte. Eres un monstruo, una aberración que vino a jodernos las vidas ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar?

—Si aquí hay algún monstruo, ese eres tú Marlo —le habló con calma, con peso—. Podían pasar de mí, pero no, no podían aceptar un no por respuesta, ustedes son los desviados, los pervertidos, ustedes son el mal de este jodido mundo.

—Di lo que quieras, apenas salga de la cárcel volveré y te destruiré, eso te lo prometo.

—¿Apenas salgas de la cárcel? —Levi bufó—. Mete tu promesa en tu sucio trasero, cabrón, porque esta misma noche que acaba de empezar, yo dormiré muy tranquilo y tú… en el infierno.

Marlo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, lo siguiente y último que se escuchó fue el gatillar continuo del arma hasta que la misma se quedó sin municiones. Levi siguió gatillando y gatillando, hasta que al fin se detuvo, respirando agitado. Tiró la pistola y lo tanteó para tomar las llaves de la camioneta.

Le llevó su buen tiempo llegar al vehículo y subir, tomó el camino de tierra que comunicaba la estancia con una especie de ruta interestatal, y simplemente manejó sin rumbo, hasta llegar al pueblo más cercano. Mientras manejaba se iba tranquilizando, el viento de la ventanilla le caía sobre el rostro, y nunca se sintió tan vivo y con tantas ganas de vivir.

El resto se dio con una vertiginosidad pasmosa. Levi terminó en un hospital donde atendieron sus heridas. Informó de inmediato que estaba en cinta y le hicieron los estudios adecuados. Antes de que llegara su madre quedó dormido, agotado por tanto estrés y cansancio. Los recuerdos se volvían difusos en ese tramo.

Se despertó cerca del mediodía, su madre estaba sentada a su lado y del otro lado estaba Eren, ambos con caras de preocupación, ojeras y los ojos hinchados. Su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente pesado, su pierna maltrecha estaba en el aire sostenida por una estructura, tenía puestos dos sueros en uno de sus brazos.

—¡Hijo! —Kuchel se largó a llorar de la emoción, obviando todas las recomendaciones que le habían solicitado los médicos y enfermeras. Lo abrazó con delicadeza, Levi sonrió con suavidad.

—Mamá, tranquila, estoy bien —dijo con voz de ultratumba. Notó que su torso estaba fuertemente vendado y le costaba respirar un poco.

Sobre una de sus manos sintió el impacto de gotas cálidas, era Eren, que la agarraba entre las suyas. Levi lo miró con amor y apretó levemente su agarre.

—Te amo, te amo, hijo, estaba tan asustada.

—Al final siempre te hago preocupar —le respondió mientras Kuchel se alejaba y le acariciaba el rostro.

—Casi te pierdo, otra vez —largó con la barbilla temblando y el rostro mojado.

—Soy fuerte, mamá, nadie volverá a lastimarme, te lo juro.

Sintieron ruido proviniendo de la puerta y se apersonó el comisario Stevens junto con Pixis, alertados por los sollozos y murmullos.

—Levi, muchacho, ¿cómo te sientes? —le dijo el viejo, mientras refregaba la espalda de su madre que no podía controlar su angustia.

—Estuve mejor, pero creo que voy a sobrevivir.

—Sé qué debes estar cansado, pero necesito tomarte declaración lo más pronto posible —acotó Stevens caminando a los pies de la cama y ubicándose allí.

—Por favor, dele un respiro, acaba de despertar —regañó Kuchel frunciendo el entrecejo—. Además los doctores deben revisarlo de nuevo.

—Está bien, mamá, solo… ugh, quisiera un poco de agua, luego que hable con los doctores quiero declarar cuanto antes.

Luego de beber unos escuetos tragos, Kuchel se fue con Pixis porque la mujer estaba entrando en una crisis nerviosa, y creyeron conveniente que no escuchara aún el relato del mecánico. Eren se quedó a su lado, en silencio, con el rostro serio prestando atención a todo.

—Llamaré a los médicos —le avisó Eren, dejando un sentido beso en su frente—. Estoy realmente feliz de verte con vida —le soltó con los ojos húmedos.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte. Oi, diles que tengo hambre, por favor.

—Te conseguiré algo luego.

Mientras Eren iba en busca de una enfermera para preguntar por el almuerzo de Levi o qué era conveniente que comiera, Stevens salió del reciento para esperar que terminaran con la revisión. Llamaron al doctor Correoti que estaba a cargo del piso.

—Muy bien, Levi —dijo el médico afablemente—, realmente que eres una persona muy fuerte. Tienes una fisura en el fémur derecho, ya hemos drenado la herida y realizado la desinfección, las enfermeras vendrán a revisarte tres veces en el día y para hacer las curaciones correspondientes, por el momento vas a tener que usar una sonda, pero la retiraremos mañana o pasado de acuerdo a tu evolución. En unos momentos la licenciada Emersson, del instituto Fitz Patrick vendrá para hacerte una evaluación psicológica, pero en caso de que estés cansado, le puedo pedir que venga mañana por la mañana.

—No, está bien, la recibiré por la tarde —informó el paciente.

—No te sobre exijas, has tenido una carga muy pesada —continuó el galeno—. Por otra parte no son menores las lesiones de tus costillas, no llegaron a fracturarse, pero están dañadas, no pudimos hacer una radiografía por tu estado, así que vamos a palpar de nuevo, tienes leves contusiones en los nudillos, y eso sería todo por el momento. Llamaré a la enfermera para hacer una revisión completa para descartar cualquier situación. Los estudios de sangre y demás dieron con valores normales.

Levi asintió, el doctor fue por la enfermera, colaboró en toda la revisión, le explicaron sobre los sueros y los medicamentos que iban a suministrarle en esos días. Las pastillas que debería tomar, siempre teniendo en cuenta su estado. Le dijeron que si bien no había alteraciones en el curso del embarazo, con todo lo que había sucedido no podían asegurarle que el desarrollo del feto fuera óptimo, que tendría que hacerse controles con mucha regularidad, por lo pronto no había peligro de aborto. Eso era todo lo que Levi quería escuchar. Lo palparon, él describió los dolores o malestares que sentía.

Se miró los brazos, estaban vendados en algunas partes y en otras había pequeñas costras, recién se percataba de eso. Al parecer las cuerdas lo habían lastimado más profundo de lo que él recordaba, el nudillo de su mano derecha estaba envuelto también.

Recién entonces Stevens se instaló por dos largas horas para continuar la investigación. Levi contó exactamente lo que sucedió, omitiendo que había esperado tanto tiempo por Marlo, simplemente dijo que cuando salió del cobertizo en donde lo tenían cautivo, ya había sentido el ruido de la camioneta acercándose.

Stevens estuvo haciendo preguntas, grabándolo y anotando otras cosas en la libreta que siempre cargaba consigo, fue acompañado con un ayudante y un abogado que Pixis había contratado para la familia. El abogado le había dicho a Levi que sería mejor que hablaran en privado y luego con la policía, pero el mecánico estuvo en desacuerdo.

—Muy bien, creo que con esto es suficiente —dijo el comisario deteniendo el grabador y guardando la libreta—. Tenemos una larga investigación junto con los peritos de Karali —la ciudad donde estaba ubicada la estancia donde lo habían llevado—. Estaremos notificándolos de las novedades. Muchacho —dijo apretando su hombro y mirándolo con respeto—, me alegro que estés sano y salvo.

—Gracias, Stevens.

Una vez que se retiraron, Levi suspiró, se sentía más hambriento que nunca.

Fue un alivio que después de tantas idas y vueltas la bandeja de comida llegara. Eren lo ayudó a ponerse un poco más cómodo, y reclinaron la cama para eso. Aunque notó que le dolía al masticar, debido a los golpes que había recibido en su cara, comió con muchas ganas. Y de hecho al terminarse todo se seguía sintiendo hambriento. Cuando su novio vió como limpiaba el fondo de la bandeja con un pedacito de pan, fue hasta su mochila y sacó un paquete de galletas dulces, las favoritas de Levi, tenían un fino glaseado de azúcar por encima.

—Oh, gracias —dijo contento mientras abría el mismo y las devoraba.

—Levi, ¿te sientes bien? —Preguntó Eren sentándose a su costado y mirándolo preocupado.

—Un poco dolorido, pero en general sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué? —replicó, limpiándose las migas de la cara.

Eren le acarició el rostro con ternura, venía tratando de no derrumbarse frente a Levi, pero había estado tan asustado, todo ese tiempo sin saber su paradero lo había angustiado. Así que fue inevitable que largara un par de lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó mirándolo desconcertado, mientras tomaba su mano.

—Estaba aterrorizado, pensé que no volvería a verte.

—Bueno, ya, ya, aquí estoy.

—Mira todo el daño que te hicieron.

—Sí, pero también me volví más fuerte —agregó con optimismo—. Ahora hay dos lacras menos en el mundo, y solo es cuestión que sanen estas heridas.

—Perdón —largó compungido—, perdóname por no haberte cuidado como merecías. Esta vez lo haré bien, te lo prometo, te cuidaré como te mereces.

—Tranquilo, Eren —respondió con una leve sonrisa y corriendo las lágrimas de su bonito rostro—. Ya ves que no soy una persona indefensa precisamente, sólo me conformo con que estés a mi lado.

Eren se acercó y besó apenas sus labios lastimados, juntando sus frentes y concentrándose en la respiración de Levi. Se separaron cuando la puerta se abrió e ingresaron los médicos de nuevo acompañando a la psicóloga. Eren tuvo que despegarse nuevamente de su novio para darles su espacio. Armin lo estaba esperando afuera en el estacionamiento con un café, recién había regresado del campo.

—¿Cómo está todo? —dijo alcanzándole el vaso térmico que el de ojos verdes aceptó con gusto.

—Bastante bien, quiero decir, para toda la mierda que pasó. Lo noté tranquilo, relajado, justamente eso es lo que me asusta, que no esté asumiendo correctamente lo que le sucede. Quiero decir, pensé que estaría llorando, o alterado, no sé, no sé qué es mejor.

Se sentó en el borde de unos canteros que precedían a los autos y Armin lo acompañó. Sacó el paquete de cigarros y prendió uno.

—Ahora está con la psicóloga que trajo la clínica, ya prestó declaración a la policía, pero estas cosas llevan tiempo, habrá juicios y todo el asunto —se refregó los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas, su amigo le palmeó la espalda—. No debería haber escuchado todo lo que sucedió, fue terrible. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza todas lo que imaginé cuando él lo iba relatando.

—Dios, yo no podría haber estado ahí, ¿pero él está fuera de peligro, verdad?

—Sí, está bien.

—Y su… bueno, no, olvídalo, no es momento de pensar en eso —admitió algo ruborizado de querer tocar un tema tan delicado como ése justo ahora.

—El embarazo sigue bien —respondió con voz triste—. Es obvio que no puedo decirle que haga ahora la intervención, está delicado. Pero tampoco podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo del mundo, en una semana se cumplirán los tres meses, de por si ahora mismo es bastante riesgoso que lo continúe.

—Claro, es entendible.

Dos días pasaron desde el retorno, hicieron el traslado de Levi a una clínica de su ciudad, ya que el primer hospital donde lo atendieron estaba a más de quinientos kilómetros, esos desgraciados se lo habían llevado increíblemente lejos.

Durante ese tiempo de internación desfilaron los detectives, investigadores, otro psicólogo enviado por la fiscalía, periodistas (que no fueron atendidos), amigos, conocidos y hasta activistas del colectivo trans que vinieron a ofrecerles su apoyo. Eren se había pedido vacaciones y no se movía del lado de Levi, quien tenía una férula que le cubría toda la pierna como una bota, desde el tobillo a la cadera y un bastón de caño para apoyarse hasta que sanara por completo. Era incómodo, tenía que ir a rehabilitación por los siguientes tres meses, y tener cuidado con movimientos bruscos, pero le habían asegurado que iba a recuperarse e iba a quedar como nuevo.

Las costillas seguían doliendo, así que Eren lo ayudaba con los vendajes, las cremas, cualquier cosa que necesitara, incluso bañarse. Ahora comía bastante, el apetito parecía habérsele abierto.

La habitación que le habían asignado daba a un hermoso patio con flores. El rostro de Levi ya estaba deshinchado, pero los morados seguramente le durarían más tiempo. Terminó de masticar el último pedazo de carne y el más alto levantó todo. Ahora que tenían un tiempo a solas era momento de abordarlo.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, cerca de Levi, y se fundieron en los ojos del otro, sintiendo esa conexión tan especial que los unía. Volvió a acariciar su rostro lentamente.

—Esto de que me hayan secuestrado te pone cariñoso, ¿eh? —trató de bromear Levi, pero Eren no se lo tomó tan bien—. Oye, solo bromeo, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Mmm?

—Te conozco, Eren, pones esa misma cara cada vez que tienes que decir algo pero no te animas.

—Bueno, sí, tienes razón —aceptó mortificado—. Sé que tu estado es delicado aún, pero, no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, así que lamento tener que traer esto a colación pero…

—¿Esto?

—Sobre la interrupción del embarazo, en tres días se cumplirán las doce semanas y estoy seguro que luego de esa fecha la clínica no hará la intervención. Podemos consultar con los médicos si es que estás en condiciones de poder llevarlo a ca-

—Eren… voy a tenerlo —Levi lo interrumpió. Su novio lo miró sorprendido, sin saber qué responder a eso—. Sé que va en contra de mi modificación corporal, pero puedo volver al tratamiento una vez que pase el período de lactancia, me he asesorado. He pasado por muchos infiernos hasta ahora, y en cada uno he aprendido a volverme más fuerte, así que ya no siento miedo, incluso si debo seguir este camino solo. Te amo lo suficiente para darte la libertad de elegir. Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, aunque puedo sostenerme solo, pero todo es mejor contigo en mi vida. Entiendo que no puedo forzarte, ni obligarte, y no quiero eso para nosotros. Si todavía crees que no quieres ser padre, te entiendo perfectamente, no te perseguiré, no te pediré que te hagas cargo, estás libre completamente de ese compromiso. No es necesario que me contestes ya mismo, podemos hablarlo, ver la manera.

—¿Estás seguro de que elegirás eso, Levi? —Eren respondió con algo de molestia mal disimulada—. Tu cuerpo aún no regula sus hormonas adecuadamente, has estado expuesto a toda clase de estrés, golpes, te administraron medicamentos que pueden afectar su desarrollo, ¡¿estás seguro?! —le habló con las manos temblando y sin poder evitar levantar la voz.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Eren se puso de pie mientras se notaba que estaba exaltado, lo apuntó con un dedo mientras hablaba agitado.

—¡Carajo! Tú no estás bien, no estás en tus facultades para decidir. Todo este, este trauma que has tenido, esta mierda de experiencia te está influenciando, no me digas que no.

—Cálmate, toma —dijo alcanzándole un vaso con agua que el otro aceptó a regañadientes—. No diré que lo que he vivido puede haber cambiado mi visión de las cosas, probablemente sí, pero no el sentido que crees. Tal vez yo desde un principio no quise interrumpir su gestación. Aunque mi boca repitiera una y otra vez que no quería ser padre… que no quería perderte, dolía profundo en mi interior, incluso llegué a mentirme a mí mismo de que era mejor de esa manera, y si lo hacía probablemente hubiera estado culpándome hasta el final de mis días. O no… quien sabe, nunca lo sabré, porque ahora estoy completamente seguro de lo que quiero hacer, aunque eso signifique que no estés a mi lado.

Eren lo miró profundamente herido, Levi sintió claramente su dolor.

—Lo siento, sé que esperabas otra respuesta de mi parte —agregó el mecánico.

—Muy bien, necesito tomar un poco de aire, volveré por la tarde —dijo el de ojos verdes acercándose a la puerta—. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

—No, gracias.

Y se retiró. Levi se las apañó para semi sentarse, su pierna le aguijoneaba bastante. Se refregó los brazos donde las marcas de las cuerdas permanecían, en algunas partes la piel se había pelado, entonces repasó con sus dedos ese tatuaje que tenía en su antebrazo, su dedo índice se deslizó por las letras negras: _"Eren, amor eterno"._

Sabía bastante bien que Eren no aceptaría su decisión, mantenía un mínimo margen de esperanza, pero se daba cuenta que tanto su decisión como la de su novio eran completamente inamovibles. Le dolió en el pecho, en otro momento de su vida se hubiera puesto a berrear y llorar a mares. Ahora no, no dejaba de sentir esa tristeza, pero era un Levi diferente, y no dejaría que los sentimientos lo apabullaran.

Hange se quedó con él el resto de la tarde conversando y distrayéndolo.

—Puedes hacer teletrabajo —dijo mientras se comía las tostadas dulces que Levi tenía para la merienda—. Porque, nos está yendo de puta madre sin ti en el taller. Mira a Moblit, en estos días él solito vendió como 35 baterías en el pueblo.

—¿Treinta y cinco? Wow, ¿cómo le hizo?

—Agarró la lista de clientes que teníamos del año pasado y los comenzó a llamar, es bueno en eso de convencer a la gente.

—¿A ti también? —Hanji se sonrió pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Yo seré la madrina —se autoproclamó mientras le ponía una mano en la barriga.

—Está bien, necesitaré a alguien que le cambie los pañales cagados —su amiga lo miró de reojo y comenzó a reír.

—Te haré el mejor baby shower de la historia ¿Qué quieres que sea niña o niño?

—Quiero que sea feliz.

—Mmm, es más fácil pedir niño o niña —la de anteojos se acostó un poco doblada sobre su pierna sana, cerca de su torso y Levi acarició su cabello, pero a poco de hacerlo la miró con reprobación.

—Han, ¿hace cuánto que no te bañas, puerca?

—Antes de venir tomé una ducha.

—Tu pelo no dice lo mismo.

—Me duché, el cabello me lo lavo cuando puedo, ¿no sabías que se dañan las hebras si las lavas mucho?

—¡Sal de aquí, cerda apestosa! Y más te vale que cuando nazca tu respeto por las costumbres higiénicas haya cambiado un cien por ciento.

—My god, eres el Hitler de la limpieza corporal.

Justo en ese momento llegó Eren, el ambiente se tornó un poco tenso. Saludó a ambos y fue a sentarse en una silla del otro lado de la cama donde reposaba Levi.

—La enfermera me dijo que mañana te dan el alta, hay que festejar —largó la mujer animada.

—Sí, es una buena idea, le diré a mi madre.

—Bueno chicos, los dejo, compórtense —ambos sonrieron ante la broma y luego de un par de besos la chica se fue.

Estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio. Levi tomó la mano más cercana de Eren y al fin sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Quieres que hablemos? —lo incitó el mecánico.

—Sí. Primero, quisiera pedirte disculpas apropiadamente, estás en un momento muy complicado y yo solo me exalté sin pensar adecuadamente sobre tu situación. Lo siento, soy un insensible.

—No te castigues tanto, Eren. En cierta manera entiendo un poco tu postura, sé que te preocupas mucho de mi salud más que nada y lamento ponerte en una encrucijada.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, el geólogo inspiró y finalmente le habló con el mayor respeto.

—Perdóname, mi amor, pero realmente no puedo aceptar tu decisión.

—Lo entiendo —le devolvió con tranquilidad, no quería hacer una escena innecesaria aunque sintiera que le estaban atravesando el corazón con dagas filosas.

—Aunque también, he pensado mucho, no quiero dejarte solo al menos hasta que… bueno, hasta que nazca. Yo no puedo ser padre, no me siento preparado, no me gustan los niños, ya lo sabes, pero no es justo que tengas que afrontar este proceso solo. Así que, por favor, deja que te acompañe mientras tanto. Te llevaré a los controles, estaré allí para cuidar de tu salud, para lo que sea que necesites. Quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Levi lo pensó detenidamente mientras soltaba la mano de Eren. La verdad era que él quería tener a Eren cerca, y además lastimado como estaba, en su estado, le llevaría un par de meses que su fémur sanara, no podía condicionar a su madre para todo. Y además quería trabajar, aunque más no fuera desde el mostrador del taller. Pero entendía que toda esa ayuda y ese "acompañamiento" no sería como pareja, él simplemente estaría cerca "por si acaso".

Y si tenerlo cerca era lo único a lo que podía aspirar, entonces no lo rechazaría.

—Está bien. Aceptaré tu ayuda Eren.

El geólogo se puso de pie y lo abrazó con intenso cariño, pero a la vez Levi sintió perfectamente que era uno de esos momentos "bisagra", en que la vida te da vuelta como un panqueque y te deja indefenso, vulnerable.

Al otro día Kuchel lo buscó del hospital, Eren tuvo que regresar a su trabajo y recuperar los días perdidos debido a todo el tumulto, de manera que su madre se quedó con él en la casa que alquilaba junto con Eren.

Cuando llegaron todo estaba impecable y limpio, al parecer el geólogo lo había dejado todo en orden, Levi agradeció internamente por ello. Una vez que pudo bañarse y vestirse, se acostó y su madre le llevó la cena. No tenía mucho apetito, pero comió la mitad.

—Mamá —dijo mientras jugueteaba con unas arvejas y su tenedor—, yo, voy a tener al bebé.

Kuchel lo miró con inmenso cariño y sonrió espléndidamente antes de largarse a llorar emocionada.

—¡Seré abuela! Estoy tan feliz, en mi corazón presentía que terminarías tomando esa decisión. Ese día, la primera vez que fuimos a Neva, me di cuenta que no estabas preparado. No quise decirte nada pero, yo quería que lo tuvieras.

—Lo sé, lo tenías escrito en toda tu cara —aceptó sonriendo melancólicamente.

—Pero entonces… Eren…

—Me dijo que iba a acompañarme durante el embarazo, no como pareja, sino… bueno no sé, estará en todo lo que necesite. Es un buen hombre.

La mujer no dijo nada, corrió la bandeja que tenía Levi sobre sus piernas y se acomodó para abrazarlo con ternura. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Cuando Eren regresó, Levi se había mudado con Kuchel, ya había trasladado la mayor parte de las cosas. Así que la casa se sentía solitaria y vacía. Se sentó en el living y miró las paredes azules, color que habían elegido entre ambos antes de mudarse. Tomó un almohadón y lo apretó contra su cuerpo mientras lloraba dolorosamente.

Tantos proyectos en común, tantas charlas, tantos momentos vividos, tantos desafíos superados. Deseaba tanto volver atrás en el tiempo, poder tenerlo en sus brazos, probar sus labios, escuchar su voz enojada porque había dejado alguna prenda tirada en algún rincón. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo haría para cumplir con sus palabras, en esos momentos de desolación lo único que quería era irse lejos.

Era una conducta que solía repetir a menudo, irse, escapar, en ese sentido eran bastante diferentes. Levi luchaba, presentaba batalla, no se daba por vencido. Cuando se calmó un poco tomó el celular y lo llamó, carraspeando para recomponer la voz.

—¿Eren?

—Hola, ya volví.

—Oh, sí, bueno, traje la mayor parte de mis cosas, pero aún quedan algunas que no alcancé a retirar. Quédate con los muebles, aquí tengo de sobra, pero necesito la aspiradora porque la de mamá se rompió, algunos CD´s de música y mi portátil que quedó en la pieza de estudio.

—Puedo llevártelos si quieres.

—Mmm, sí, pero la verdad preferiría ir a buscarlos, por si hay alguna cosa más que haya olvidado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor, con los calmantes claro, fui a rehabilitación y ya puedo desplazarme sin mayor riesgo.

—Ten cuidado, la recuperación lleva su tiempo, no seas tan confiado. Caerte no es una opción.

—Lo sé, lo tendré. Si vieras como está mi madre, prácticamente me corta la comida para dármela en la boca, es insoportable.

—¿Cuándo debes ir al médico?

—El lunes a las cinco.

—Te llevaré.

—De acuerdo, puedes buscarme del taller, de paso puedo ir a buscar esas cosas.

—¡Levi!

—Tranquilo, está todo bien, Stevens tiene una patrulla que pasa a cada momento, y yo solo haré llamadas y cosas on line, administrativas, no estaré reparando nada, no te preocupes.

—¿En serio?

—Pregúntale a la cuatro ojos que me vigila como un ave de rapiña ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Cansado.

—En el freezer te dejé varias bandejas de comida, no estés comprando porquerías, calienta algo y come. No soy el único que debe cuidarse.

—Lo haré. Bien, entonces te busco el lunes.

—Así es, gracias por llamar. Que descanses.

—Buenas noches, mi… Levi. Te veo el lunes —y colgó.

Esa noche Eren se durmió llorando.

—X—X—X—

Los siguientes dos meses fueron movidos, Levi se la pasaba del taller a los médicos, de los médicos a la fiscalía, llenando declaraciones, firmando papeles, reuniones con el abogado, asistiendo a terapia. Poco y nada podía detenerse a evaluar su situación, era una vorágine de eventos. Eren viajaba, pero cuando se quedaba estaba presente lo máximo posible. Incluso muchas veces cenaban juntos antes de irse a la casa.

—Toma, mamá te hizo tiramisú, tu favorito —dijo el más bajo acercándole un plástico cerrado.

—Genial, agradécele de mi parte —aceptó el de ojos verdes, Levi asintió y bostezó.

Ya estaba entrando en el quinto mes y si bien el embarazo seguía estable, al menos en las ecografías, su vientre no había crecido gran cosa, aunque desnudo era más que evidente su estado.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Estoy muerto —dijo refregando sus ojos.

—¿Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?

—No soy un bebé, y mamá regresará a eso de las cuatro. El viejo me dijo que iría a buscarla, más le vale, no me gusta que se venga sola a esas horas.

No es que Levi no quisiera tener a Eren cerca el mayor tiempo posible, es que le costaba sentirlo a su lado y no poder besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle lo muchísimo que lo amaba, como antes. Aunque intentara deshacerse de sus sentimientos, parecía lo contrario, que se afianzaban más, que echaban raíces y le atravesaban el corazón desde varios ángulos. Era una tortura.

—Bueno, me iré entonces. Estaré atento al celular por si necesitas algo. Oh, te mojaste la camiseta —dijo señalando una mancha de humedad a la altura de su pectoral y Levi se miró sorprendido.

—Qué extraño —se acercó a la mesa y tomó una servilleta mientras intentaba descifrar en qué momento había tenido ese descuido. Sin embargo se quedó de piedra cuando sintió que una gotas de "algo" le resbalaban por el pecho—. Voy al baño —largó rápidamente desapareciendo por el pasillo que daba a ese recinto.

Eren decidió quedarse unos minutos, algo no marchaba muy bien. Dejó el envoltorio con el postre en la cocina y decidió seguir a Levi. El mecánico cerró la puerta y se sacó la prenda para mirarse asombrado.

Sus pechos estaban algo sensibles, un poco inflamados, los pezones estaban calientes y algo rojos. Se tocó uno, del lado izquierdo donde había aparecido la mancha en su remera y se asustó al ver unas gotas de un líquido blanquecino brotando del mismo y cayendo sobre su piel pálida.

—¿Levi? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eren del otro lado.

Levi sostenía la toalla de mano contra su pecho mientras no sabía qué hacer.

—S-sí, todo bien, puedes irte Eren. Es una emergencia sanitaria.

—Bueno, si necesitas algo, solo háblame.

—Lo haré.

Se sentó sobre el inodoro hasta que escuchó la puerta de enfrente, fue a poner llave y activar la alarma. El líquido volvió a caer. Era caliente, y salía muy lento. Notó que si apretaba un poco salía más. Buscó su celular y trató de encontrar una respuesta. La encontró, ese líquido era el calostro, se enteró que salía unos meses o días antes del parto, hasta que la leche materna bajara del todo. Que era rico en sales y minerales y muchas veces el primer alimento de los bebés.

Su corazón latía muy rápido, hasta el momento no había sentido gran cosa, más que algunas bajadas de presión, mucho sueño, y muy poco movimiento. Este era uno de los primeros cambios que le ponían la piel de gallina.

Averiguó que debería comprar unos protectores mamarios para evitar "accidentes" como el de su camiseta, decidió que los mantendría en su lugar con vendas, de ninguna manera usaría corpiños.

Decidió bañarse y se miró un rato largo frente al espejo antes de abrir la ducha. Casi no había cambios realmente notables en su fisonomía, al menos a simple vista. Notó sus pechos levemente hinchados, pero no tenían forma de gota o algo como eso. Su vientre se proyectaba hacia adelante, la piel estaba tensa, acarició con suavidad, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo. Su muslo tenía esa cicatriz de donde había sido golpeado. Ya no usaba muleta, apenas un bastón, no dolía casi.

Se bañó y se fue a dormir, estuvo un rato con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, a pesar de que tenía sueño, le costaba dormirse, se acurrucó sobre sí mismo y trató de descansar.

Eren estaba con una copa de vino en las manos sentado en una hamaca para adultos con techito en el patio de la casa. Habían elegido ese artefacto entre los dos, cuando se mudaron. Pensaban en sentarse allí en el verano luego de cenar mientras charlaban tranquilos y fumaban un cigarro. Ahora estaba él, solo, y la Luna. Ya no lloraba, había comenzado a aceptar que así sería su realidad.

Había hablado con su madre, ella lo retó, lloró y no le habló por un tiempo, pero al fin fue a ver a Levi y le dijo que ellos querían conocer al bebé. Sabía que no podía meterse en esas decisiones, pero le molestaba un poco. Faltaban cuatro meses aún para que el engendro naciera, ¿qué debería hacer entonces? ¿Irse? ¿Quedarse en el pueblo y rehacer su vida?

Pero en vez de pensar en eso comenzó a imaginar a Levi rehaciendo su vida. Apretó los dientes al imaginar a Petra abrazándolo. Había pensado en tal vez salir o intentar al menos, conocer gente nueva, pero… No tenía ganas. Era demasiado pronto. Su boca anhelaba sus besos. Hoy había tenido ganas de apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Terminó el contenido de la copa y se fue a descansar.

—X—X—X—

Para el sexto mes la panza era notable a simple vista, parecía como si de repente hubiera crecido demasiado. Levi se moría de calor con buzos holgados, porque era un problema sentir que atraía todas las miradas donde sea que fuera.

Hacía unos días se habían expedido en la corte y fue sobreseído por considerarse legítima defensa, luego tendría una larga espera para un juicio para reparación de daños materiales, daño moral y otros. Aunque realmente no le interesaba demasiado.

Tenía una máquina para caminar eléctrica en el living de su madre y ocasionalmente nadaba en la piscina. Iba a las citas regulares con sus médicos, y al taller solo por las mañanas. No tenía muchas ganas de salir a ninguna parte, así que todos los sábados Hanji, Moblit, o sus amigos habituales lo visitaban y jugaban a las cartas o veían películas.

Su madre lo había convencido de habilitar una de las habitaciones para el próximo Ackerman de la casa. Así que a veces se la pasaba lijando o pintando para matar el tiempo. Empezaba a dolerle la cintura y agacharse a recoger la más mínima cosa era terriblemente incómodo. Notaba que las hormonas lo afectaban bastante, había momentos en que estaba completamente deprimido, tirado en la cama mirando las paredes, otras veces estaba eufórico sin detenerse hasta que se le agotaban todas las energías.

A Eren lo veía bastante seguido, incluso lo ayudó a instalar las nuevas cortinas que había comprado para la habitación del niño. Sí, a sus seis meses al fin podía saber el sexo de su futuro hijo. Sus patadas eran claras, antes de estar tan tranquilo y no moverse, parecía que hacía una maratón dentro suyo.

Se apoyó contra una de las paredes inspirando bajito para tomar aire mientras apretaba con una mano en el costado donde el pie del bebé le estaba haciendo ver estrellas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eren al notar que se quedaba callado.

—Sí, es solo… uufff, duele un poco. Muévete, cabroncillo —le habló a su estómago, luego de unos minutos ya pudo moverse mejor—. Joder, no quiero imaginarme cuando esté de nueve meses, moriré antes —habló dramáticamente, mientras guardaba unas ropas que su madre había comprado.

—¿Ropa nueva? —preguntó Eren acercándose a ayudarlo con la tarea.

—Esta mujer está loca, el crío crecerá tan rápido que no podrá usar toda la enorme cantidad de cosas que ha comprado.

—¿Has pensado en un nombre? —preguntó distraído el más alto.

—La verdad es que no, Hanji me vuelve loco, dice que hará un baby no-sé-qué, y que necesita el nombre. Estoy en blanco, no tengo idea qué ponerle. No creo que Cabroncillo sea aceptado por el registro civil.

Eren rió auténticamente y luego se giró para tomar la caja de herramientas y seguir con la construcción de una especie de baúl de juguetes. Levi se acercó a ayudar, pero le costó sentarse en el suelo con la panza a cuestas.

—Eleuterio —dijo Eren y Levi lo miró para rodar los ojos—, Anastacio, Anacleto, Crisantemo…

—Crisantemo es una flor, idiota.

—Bueno hay Azuzena, Rosa, Margarita, ¿por qué no Crisantemo?

—Horrible, ¿Adrien? ¿Alexis? ¿Christofer?

—Binario, Arcoíris, ¡ya sé, Zeus! Como el dios del olimpo.

—Muérete.

—Morticio, Mortal, Segundiño, Coralino.

—Basta, en serio —se tiró de espaldas y cerró los ojos unos momentos. Eren se giró y lo observó mientras algunos rayos de la tarde le besaban los párpado y parte de la barbilla, tenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo usual, pero era hermoso, no podía mirarlo y pensar diferente.

Corrió la mirada y continuó con el armado, o de otra manera se le tiraría encima para besarlo hasta desmayarse.

—El embarazo te sienta bien —soltó despacio, bajito, casi como un murmullo.

—No trates de reconfortarme, yo sé que parezco una mortadela en descomposición —respondió Levi sin abrir sus ojos, sintiendo un poco de sueño.

—Pareces cansado, ve a dormir, terminaré con esto y haré una buena merienda.

—¿Por qué eres tan malditamente bueno? —habló Levi abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo perezosamente—. Bueno, iré a acostarme tal vez tienes razón —giró a un costado y se puso de pie para ir a dormir.

Eren terminó una hora y media después, limpió y fue a poner la tetera mientras se fijaba qué podía preparar, se decidió por unos wafles. Los armó y luego fue a despertar a Levi. Últimamente tenía el sueño bastante pesado. Se sentó a su lado y prendió el foco de la mesa de luz. Se detuvo un minuto a observarlo durmiendo tan plácidamente. Le corrió algunas hebras de cabello que caían sobre su rostro y luego se acercó, olió suavemente sobre su cuello, cerca de su quijada y no pudo evitar dejar un sutil beso allí. Trepó hasta sus labios y dudó bastante pero al fin se alejó.

Era tan complicado ocultar todas las ganas de que sentía de tocarlo y de decirle lo que pasaba dentro suyo. Pero tenía que ser fiel a su palabra, además… La panza se veía de un costado donde la remera de Levi se había subido. Lo tomó de un hombre y lo sacudió ligeramente.

Una vez despierto, tomaron la merienda refrescándose los pies en la piscina. Cuando Kuchel llegó ambos estaban riendo mientras hablaban efusivamente de actores de películas de terror. Los miró desde la ventana de la cocina y suspiró. Se veían tan bien juntos.

—X—X—X—

Para el séptimo mes las cosas seguían medianamente igual. Venía con Eren de la visita a la obstetra. El dolor de su espalda baja y su cadera se hacían notables, incluso había días que realmente era insoportable, por lo que caminaba bastante para calmarse. Su ropa no le entraba, de manera que solo tenía tres pantalones para rotarse. Se negaba a usar jardineros y esa mierda puramente maternal.

—¿Quieres un refresco helado? —ofreció al bajar del auto.

—Sí, por favor —aceptó el geólogo siguiéndolo por detrás.

Apenas abrieron la puerta los gritos de casi veinte personas más una explosión de confeti en sus rostros, hicieron que Levi se aferrara a Eren como un gato asustado.

—¡Levi! ¡Sorpresa! —gritó su amiga con anteojos mientras corría a abrazarlo.

—¡Carajo, casi me matan de un susto! —recriminó el más bajo tirándole un derechazo sin mucho disimulo.

—Ya, ya, gruñón, ven que tenemos muchas cosas preparadas para ti.

Eren sonrió y respetuosamente aceptó quedarse aunque no tenía muchas ganas. Veía como Han arrastraba a Levi de un lado al otro como muñeco de trapo. Una mesa llena de adornos y regalos se lucía en un costado y la principal tenía un banquete digno de un rey. Tomó entre sus manos un osito celeste con un lazo azul en el cuello y lo miró un buen rato. Pixis se le acercó y lo saludó.

—¿Cómo has estado, Eren? —preguntó con esa sonrisa escondida debajo de su espeso bigote.

—Bien, ocupado ¿Usted?

—Renegando, con mi hermosa abeja reina —Eren entendió que se refería a Kuchel—, mira ese nombre que han elegido para la criatura, "Erik" —señaló al cartel que rezaban ese nombre, Eren frunció un poco la nariz, a él tampoco le gustaba mucho—. Un espanto.

Pero no podía opinar al respecto, porque él no iba a estar para criarlo de todas maneras. De pronto se sintió muy fuera de lugar. Esperó que Levi estuviera un minuto tranquilo luego de saludar a todos y recorrer el salón decorado con toda clase de cosas que hacían referencia a bebés. Le dijo que tenía que madrugar y se despidió.

Manejó un buen rato, hasta que al fin aparcó y pudo respirar tranquilo de nuevo. Tanta emoción por ese nacimiento le hacía daño, quería gritarles a todos: ¿No se dan cuenta? He perdido un pedazo de mi vida, ¿por qué lo están festejando? ¿Acaso nadie sentía respeto de su dolor?

—X—X—X—

Se estiró para tomar un paquete de fideos de la estantería. Gruñó porque llegó a duras penas para bajarlo. El agua ya estaba hirviendo y quería hacer un salteado de fideo, ternera, tomate, queso serrano y un poco de albahaca. Le dolía la cadera del lado derecho, hacía unos días había resbalado saliendo de la piscina y se había golpeado. Le quedó un feo cardenal. Claro que fue a hacerse revisar pero el bebé estaba perfecto.

Ya no usaba la bota, su pierna estaba curada, pero de vez en cuando le soltaba alguna que otra punzada. Ya estaba de ocho y medio, por lo que había dejado de ir al taller.

Mientras revolvía los fideos pensaba en la última conversación que había tenido con Eren. El hombre había tomado varias cervezas en el cumpleaños de su madre la semana pasada. Cuando Armin y Erwin se fueron y Pixis y su madre fueron a buscar helado. Eren lo había acorralado y lo había besado de una manera efusiva, que le dejó las rodillas débiles.

Pero luego le pidió disculpas y que se arrepentía pero es que él nunca había dejado de amarlo. Y aunque intentó detenerlo se había marchado muy angustiado. Desde entonces no se había puesto en contacto. Levi quería ir a verlo, pero entendía que no podía presionarlo a algo que él no quería.

Se quedó mirando el vacío, cuando sintió una humedad inusual que le descendía por las piernas, se miró sorprendido y entonces se asustó un poco al ver como un charco se formaba debajo de sus pies.

—¿Pero qué carajo? —un dolor punzante hizo que se doblara sobre sí mismo apretando los dientes—. ¡Ngh! ¡Joder!

Temblando llegó a su celular y marcó a Kuchel quien atendió de inmediato, estaba en el centro de la ciudad con el viejo haciendo unas compras.

—¡Ma-mamá! ¡Ven, ya está p-por nacer!

—¿Levi? ¿Qué? Pero hijo, tienes cesárea programada para el veinticinco.

—¡PERO ESTE CABRÓN NO LO SABE, QUIERE SALIRSE AHORA, JODEEEERRR!

—¡Dios santo! Ya mismo vamos, llamaré una ambulancia hijo, ¡espéranos!

—Apúrense.

Tratando de no perder la compostura llamó a la ambulancia y fue hasta su cuarto para tomar el bolso que ya tenía preparado previamente para ir al hospital. Intentó llamar a Eren, pero se detuvo. No, no era el mejor momento para llamarlo. Decidió cambiarse el pantalón hasta que llegaran los paramédicos. Bueno, el momento se había adelantado y estaba aterrado, no quería de ninguna manera tener un parto natural.

El mes pasado se la había pasado mirando video de partos naturales y todos le parecían grotescos. Su panza se puso tensa y sintió otra dolorosa punzada ¿Esas serían las contracciones? Se acordó que había dejado los fideos hirviendo y se apostó cerca de la puerta.

A los diez minutos llegó su madre junto con Pixis, más alterada que él mismo.

—¡¿Hijo, estás bien?!

—Sí, cálmate que me alteras.

—¡No vino la ambulancia aún! ¡Haré un reclamo!

—Querida —habló el viejo tomándola de los hombros—. Cálmate.

Efectivamente en diez minutos más apareció la misma y partieron al hospital. Kuchel iba junto a su hijo, ahogándolo con preguntas.

—¿No llamaste a Eren?

—No, déjalo así, de todas maneras él cumplió con lo que dijo, no hace falta que pase por esto.

Sin embargo por dentro se moría por tenerlo cerca. Apenas lo pasaron a internación Kuchel le pidió a Pixis que llamara a Eren y a los demás. El hombre llamó al taller y luego a Eren que justo estaba volviendo de una expedición y estaba a unos doscientos kilómetros aún.

Para cuando el geólogo arribó ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde el momento en que habían internado a Levi. Cuando llegó a la recepción, Hange, Erwin, Gunther, Erd, Mirko, Moblit, incluso Petra y una chica de cabello colorado a su lado, estaban allí. Saludó escuetamente y se metió hacia la sala de partos. Kuchel estaba adentro junto a Levi, pero cuando quiso pasar la puerta dos enfermeros lo atajaron.

—¿Señor? ¿Dónde está yendo? —preguntó uno con cara de pocos amigos.

—Oh, es que, ¿Levi Ackerman está dando a luz, no?

—¿Quién es usted?

—Yo, yo soy… eh, yo… —se quedó boqueando intentando encontrar una respuesta coherente y que le permitiera pasar, pero, ¿qué era él realmente? "Soy el padre biológico", si decía eso con seguridad lo correrían, por lo que se quedó mudo.

—Lo siento, si no es familiar directo no puede pasar, vaya a la sala de espera como los demás —le habló el otro enfermero mientras le señalaba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Su corazón latía a toda marcha, solo quería verlo, un momento, decirle que estaba allí… pero no podía. Suspiró sentidamente y se giró para irse.

.

By Luna de Acero… solo un poquito más…


	24. Nuestro camino juntos

Hola, hola Luna de Acero reportándose. Muy bien, el capítulo final está aquí. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, por haberme acompañado en este arduo camino. Les pido disculpas por no haberlo subido el 10 de agosto, en realidad estuvo listo el 15, pero mi gran hermana del alma Yaoi'Blyff me hizo entrar en razón de que el final iba a ser TERRIBLE! Jajaja, a tiempo pude borrar esas 18 hojas espantosas y reescribirlo como fue pensado desde el principio.

So, les pido agradezcan por este final a Yaoi'Blyff, talentosa escritora dentro y fuera del fandom! A vos te dedico este último capítulo nena. Y a todos aquellos que me apoyaron con este proyecto.

Por cualquier error u omisión desde ya les pido disculpas, solo espero que hayan disfrutado de estos 24 capítulos, y disculpen la demora en el último, pero ya les expliqué los motivos. SEAN FELICES AMORES, Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi invención.

 **Advertencias:** Se tocarán temas sensibles, pero no creo que haya nada que pueda hacerles demasiado daño jajaja, creo. Como sea muchos sentimientos pero todos lindos.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Debemos recordar que siempre nos redescubrimos, porque estamos cambiando para siempre"._**

 ** _Kamand Kojoiri_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se despertó ante el griterío que sintió a su costado, se había quedado dormido sobre sus brazos en las incómodas sillas de la cafetería del lugar. Bostezó y se talló los ojos para acercarse al grupo. Hange era la más emocionada de todos, estrangulaba al pobre Moblit de tanto en tanto.

—¡Está por nacer, está por nacer!

Levi estaba en la sala de partos, perlado en sudor, con intensos dolores desde hacía más de seis horas, asustado, pero con su madre vestida apropiadamente para entrar al quirófano, a su lado. Estaba desnudo y con apenas esa bata que no tapaba casi nada. Se sentía molesto, dolido, sabía perfectamente que quería tener a Eren cerca pero no podía pedir eso.

—¡Uuuf! —frunció el ceño y largó el aire ante la nueva contracción.

Entraron dos enfermeras y comenzaron a poner todo en orden para la intervención.

—Oigan —les habló el futuro padre—, por cesárea, ¿no? No quiero parto natural.

—Anda, son solo unos empujoncitos y tu bebé ya sale, mira si ya está coronando —dijo una de las enfermeras levantándole la bata sin pudor alguno.

—¡No, no! Dije cesárea —volvió a pedir angustiado.

—Levi, calma, el doctor está viniendo en este momento, así que tranquilo —trató de consolar la otra mujer.

—¡MAMÁ!

—Ya, ya, veré que puedo hacer —dijo Kuchel mientras iba donde la primera enfermera para exigirle explicaciones.

El obstetra llegó, hizo las preparaciones del caso y para entonces Levi apenas podía hablar. Lo malo fue que no había tiempo de hacer cesárea, lo bueno es que el parto no demoró más de media hora. Un saludable niño de dos kilos seiscientos gramos se escuchó llorar en la sala, además de Levi que estaba destruido.

* * *

Eren caminó con la cabeza llena de pensamientos pesimistas y se apostó frente al vidrio de la nursery. Observó en silencio todos esos bebés, algunos durmiendo, otros llorando, otros moviéndose, sintió escalofríos. Entonces lo vió. En una esquinita envuelto en una manta amarilla patito, con un gorrito de algodón blanco, como el resto. La boca y los ojos cerrados, la piel arrugada, sus manos pequeñas en puños, demasiado rojo para su gusto. Vio el cartel que tenía colgado en un costado y rezaba: Ackerman.

Era feo. No iba a mentir, todo arrugado y pequeño, parecía una pasa de uva mezclada con un murciélago rojo o algo como eso. Grotesco. Se cruzó de brazos con el semblante fruncido.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Qué hermoso es! ¿No lo crees, Eren? ¡Es taaan hermoso! —chilló Hange a su lado.

Balbuceó algo en respuesta y se retiró. Su ánimo no pegaba en nada con el clima festivo de todos. Caminó hasta salir del hospital, sin rumbo, hasta que llegó a la plaza central. Sacó un cigarro y lo prendió. Cayó una lágrima por su mejilla, apretó los dientes y soltó un hondo suspiro. Su celular vibró, era Armin.

—Ar —atendió con la voz ronca.

—¿Eren? ¿Dónde estás? Te estuve buscando, acabo de llegar al hospital.

—Me acabo de ir.

—Oh... ¿Estás bien?

—...

—¿Quieres beber algo esta noche?

—Sí, eso estaría bien.

—Ok, amigo, espérame a las ocho, cenemos algo en tu casa.

—Gracias, Ar.

Su amigo le procuró muy buena compañía, si bien lo respetaron y nadie lo presionó con lo del nacimiento, estuvo al tanto de las novedades con Hange, sobre todo para estar tranquilo de que Levi estaba bien.

Tomó un poco por demás esa noche, le dijo a Armin entre carcajadas que la vida era una puta mierda, que no podía creer que un engendro arrugado, desdentado y pelón le quitara al amor de su vida, que quería irse del pueblo, del país, del planeta, y luego le dijo que quería estar con Levi, que si había aprendido a superar su "aracnofobia", tal vez podía superar su "engendro-fobia".

Armin aguantó estoicamente todos sus berrinches, refregando su espalda y contándole chistes de mal gusto para que se olvidara de sus penas. Pasó la noche a su lado y a la mañana durmió en el cuarto de invitados. Cerca del mediodía Erwin le escribió y le mandó una selfie grupal de él alzando al bebé, Kuchel al otro costado de la cama de Hospital y Levi acostado haciendo fuck you a la cámara. Se rió bastante por la actitud de Levi.

El rubio entendía a ambos. Levi no pudo interrumpir su embarazo y su amigo no podía aceptar la idea de ser padre a la fuerza, de tener que renunciar al amor de su vida, ver que todos celebraban mientras él sufría.

La siguiente no fue una muy buena semana para el geólogo, el martes le robaron el estéreo, el miércoles tuvo que terminar unos informes atrasados (su jefe estaba molesto), el jueves le vino un recargo en la tarjeta por una compra que él no había hecho y estuvo más de dos horas al teléfono para poder hacer el reclamo, el viernes se resbaló saliendo del baño y chocó su hombro contra el lavamanos, de milagro no se partió la cabeza.

El sábado salió a despejarse un poco caminando por la plaza, era demasiado. Ahora había juegos nuevos en el ala este, y los bonitos faroles de antes habían sido reemplazados por unas luces un poco extrañas pero más modernas. Caminó mientras fumaba y al fin se sentó en uno de los bancos.

—¿Eren? —levantó la vista y se encontró con Hange, junto a ella estaba un tipo alto de piel oscura.

—Hange.

—¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte! Te reconocí de lejos pero tuve que acercarme para verificarlo ¡Tanto tiempo! —acotó con un dejo de burla en la voz.

—Uh, si —dijo poniéndose de pie y aceptando un beso en la mejilla.

—Te presento a Olanbogo, un amigo de Senegal que ha venido por sus vacaciones, Olan, él es Eren, un... amigo que hace muuuuucho no veía.

—Mucho gusto —saludó el otro y Eren estrechó su mano.

—¿Has hablado con Levi?

—No, yo...

—Te llamé pero no atendiste, ¿sabías que tuvo un accidente de tránsito?

Eren abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo y se exaltó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? ¿Dónde está?

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, no fue la gran cosa, solo se golpeó un poco la cabeza, un imprudente le chocó a la Gata, yo iba con él iba manejando, atrás iba Kuchel con el porotín y Olanbogo. A pesar de tener un corte sangrante en la ceja se bajó y tiró al suelo al otro conductor —revoleó los ojos como dando a entender su punto—, Olan lo detuvo o le iba a bajar los dientes. Se hizo todos los chequeos, lo tuvieron en observación un rato, hicieron las placas, todo bien, el seguro va a cubrir el arreglo, pero eso no quita que estaba cabreadísimo. Seguro deberá cambiar la puerta del conductor.

—Me alegra que no haya sido grave —habló el de ojos verdes—. ¿Seguro está bien?

—Sí, sí, te digo que no fue la gran cosa, estaba más molesto de que le abollaron la puerta del copiloto.

—¿El bebé está bien?

—Ni siquiera se despertó con todo el alboroto, de todas maneras cuando fuimos al hospital le hicieron un chequeo, todo normal, de verdad. Yo también estoy bien, por si te interesa.

—Sí, claro. Bien, creo que debería ir mañana a verlos.

—Sería genial. Bueno, ¿quieres cenar con nosotros? Estábamos por ir al restaurante chino nuevo de la avenida, te invitamos.

Estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero lo cierto es que entre tanto estrés, nervios y poco descanso, no le venía mal despejarse, después de todo por eso justamente hacía decidido salir. Además Hange le estaba sonriendo con tranquilidad, no había ninguna señal hostil. Y un poco de parloteo le venía bien para no deprimirse por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—De acuerdo, estoy hambriento —aceptó.

—Genial.

Efectivamente muy cerca se erigía un enorme restaurante que habían inaugurado hacía poco. Buscaron una mesa redonda, un poco grande para el gusto de Eren, Hange se sentó al lado de Olanbogo y él frente a ellos para conversar. Ya había notado que la de cabellos castaños estaba escribiendo bastante en su celular. Sin embargo el extranjero de piel oscura le estaba contando de su viaje desde Senegal, y Eren eventualmente depositó su atención en el hombre mientras le preguntaba algunas cosas de su ciudad natal. La conversación era bastante entretenida.

Demoraron en atenderlos, pero le sorprendió que Hange pidiera dos porciones de chow-fan para ella.

—Es que muero de hambre —se excusó frotando su estómago, Eren no le dio mayor importancia.

Hange no fue molesta en absoluto, poco y nada le preguntó de su situación actual, la conversación iba más centrada en Olanbogo. Eren no estaba seguro si ellos solo eran amigos o había algo más, se llevaban muy bien, parecían estar a gusto uno junto al otro, pero no se atrevió a indagar al respecto.

—¡Aquí, aquí! —dijo de repente la mujer levantado su mano y agitándola en el aire.

Eren miró hacia dónde se dirigía y se quedó mudo. Era Levi. Tenía un parche color piel sobre la que seguramente era su ceja herida, y un vendaje sobre el antebrazo izquierdo. Igualmente eso no era lo que más se destacaba.

La palabra hermoso le quedaba pequeña, o fue lo que pensó Eren. Su cabello estaba mucho más corto, con el consabido rapado, pero la cresta en punta, al ser corta, moldeada seguramente con un poco de gel. Acompañaban unos pantalones de gabardina verde con bolsillos a los costados, un buzo holgado bordó y unas zapatillas negras. No lo veía desde hacía más de una semana, y realmente en ese momento notó lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Ya no tenía su pancita, era extraño volver a verlo así, pero agradable como siempre.

El lugar estaba bastante lleno, se acercó a la mesa y apenas vio a Eren su ceño se frunció. Ya lo estaban observando los tres comensales, así que no había manera de que se fuera sin ser notado, por lo que inspiró para luego acercarse. No tenía por qué huir de todas maneras, aunque hubiera preferido que Hange le avisara que Eren iba a estar presente. Ya le parecía raro que la loca lo invitara a cenar sin cargo, debería haberse quedado descansando en su casa.

—Hola, ¿cómo están? —saludó al grupo al llegar a la mesa.

—Siéntate, siéntate, ya ordené por ti, lo de siempre —avisó la mecánica con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

Claro que tenía que sentarlo al lado de Eren. Lo hizo, todo con su misma cara de póker de siempre. Lo miró de reojo en el mismo momento que el geólogo hacía lo mismo.

—¿Qué me pediste? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos y fulminando con la mirada a su amiga.

—Chow-fan de cerdo.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta el chow-fan?, es chow-mein, carajo.

—Bueno, le diré al mozo.

—No, deja, no quiero esperar demasiado, tengo un hambre de los mil demonios.

—L-la comida... ¿la comida es buena? —le preguntó el de ojos verdes tratando de sonar relajado pero fracasando.

No le pasó desapercibido un nuevo tatuaje en el otro antebrazo que decía "Gracias, Alex", en letras góticas. Bajó su brazo al recordar que él tenía un tatuaje que aún no había borrado, de hecho ni siquiera había ido a averiguar cómo hacerlo. "Levi, para siempre". Se preguntaba si Levi mantendría el suyo, pero justo ese lado estaba vendado.

—Sí, es bastante sabrosa. Los cocineros son chinos, preparan las recetas a la usanza vieja —explicó Levi—. No escatiman en ingredientes, así que si eres de buen comer este es el lugar indicado. Bueno, eres de buen comer.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó olvidando por completo a los otros dos, mientras señalaba los vendajes, ahora notaba claramente que tenía parte del brazo con un moretón grande, y algunos raspones sobre la mejilla derecha.

—Se, fue más un susto que otra cosa. Me agarró desprevenido, la Gata estaba estacionada, estábamos esperando que diera la luz verde del semáforo, se le rompió la dirección al imbécil de una Duster y me chocó de lleno justo sobre mi puerta. Tenía la ventanilla levantada de manera que reventó y los vidrios me lastimaron un poco, y el golpe, pero gracias al cinturón de seguridad no fue la gran cosa. Recién acaba de reformarla, pinche estúpido cabrón que no le hace mantenimiento a su puta camioneta —renegó de un solo tirón y Eren quiso reírse pero ante su mirada de molestia se contuvo—. Por eso siempre digo que es muy importante hacerle la revisión mecánica a los vehículos, uno nunca sabe ¿Y tú? Espero que le hagas chequeos a esa chatarra que llamas auto, al menos eso.

—Oh, bueno, está por llegarme un auto nuevo, un Honda Fit, finalmente lo voy a cambiar, tienes razón, el actual vive en el taller.

—Oh, bueno, digievolucionaste, eso es bueno, pero aunque sea un auto nuevo no te confíes, hazle la revisión mensual.

—Eh, el bebé... ¿él está bien?

—Sí, gracias por preguntar, ni siquiera despertó a pesar del ruido infernal. A Dios gracias lo sostenía mi madre en el asiento de atrás detrás de Hange. Pero hasta que el pediatra no nos dijo que estaba todo bien fue un momento tenso.

—Me imagino.

—¿Y cuándo llega tu nuevo auto?

—A fin de mes.

—Mientras tanto sigues conduciendo ese Ford Focus del infierno, ¿no?

—Oh, s-sí, pero le haré una revisión esta misma semana, lo prometo.

—¿Por qué no se lo revisas tú? —sugirió Hange haciéndolos conscientes de que había más gente en la mesa.

—Primero es sábado por la noche, no abriré el taller un sábado por la noche ni que viniera el mismísimo Elvis Presley en su Cadillac, y segundo, ¡estoy herido, joder! A veces me pregunto si en la repartición de lógica se quedaron sin nada y a cambio te pusieron una dosis extra de locura para compensar.

—Más bien me metieron varias dosis de adicción al sexo —largó sin ningún tipo de filtros, y de pronto sintieron las miradas del resto de los clientes.

—Se, idiota es su segundo nombre, sutil el primero —acotó Levi mirando a Olanbogo que entendía la mitad de las cosas pero que sonreía todo el tiempo, y finalmente Eren comenzó a carcajearse sin poder aguantar.

Olanbogo, que no manejaba del todo el español, algo llegó a entender, pero más se rió por contagiarse de la risa de Eren. Al poco rato llegaron las porciones de comida y todos pudieron alimentarse en un ambiente distendido y ameno. Levi bromeaba con Eren como si no hubiera una distancia de tiempo y afecto, como si siguieran siendo los de antes, claro que no había la intimidad de una pareja, pero al menos no se sentía incómodo.

Eren había olvidado lo bien que se sentía siempre a su lado. Lo mucho que disfrutaba y se reía de sus ocurrencias. Era tan nostálgico.

Una vez que terminaron el postre, Hange se puso de pie, tirando de la mano de su amigo.

—Ay, Li, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo —expresó fingidamente—. Me olvidé la billetera en casa. ¿Puedes creerlo? Bueno, ¿pagas por mí? Después lo descuentas de mi sueldo —Sin esperar respuesta, continuó—. Bueno, me voy con Olan que debe estar agotadísimo, hoy estuvimos caminando todo el día. Adiós, Eren, cuida del jefe que está un poco pachucho.

Levi la miró de esa manera en que con sus ojos podía decirle: _"¿estás hablando en serio, hija de tu santa madre?"._ Pero antes de que pudieran decir mucho más, ya habían saludado y habían desaparecido como reguero de pólvora.

—Sí, claro, ahora le llaman "caminar". Ya que... —habló Levi—. Bueno, me iré a casa, estoy agotado.

—Oye, te acerco —Ofreció Eren poniéndose de pie y sacando su billetera.

—No, voy a pagar yo.

—No, yo invito.

—Mejor vamos a medias.

—No, anda, pagaré yo.

—Bueno, como quieras. Nos vemos, entonces.

—Dije que iba a acercarte, ¿viniste en taxi, no?

—Sí, bueno, te espero allá.

Levi salió afuera y esperó a Eren, la temperatura había descendido pero era agradable. Kuchel le había dicho que Alex estaba dormido, que no lo despertara. Siempre hacía de las suyas tratando de monopolizar al pequeño mocoso, lo hacía dormir en su cama cuando Pixis no se quedaba con ella. Se daba cuenta, a veces la dejaba pero otras veces, simplemente no podía, se había acostumbrado a dormir con su retoño.

Estaba nervioso, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Su amiga le había escrito y le había dicho que lo necesitaba urgente porque Olanbogo estaba descompuesto en el baño del restaurante ¿Cómo le había creído? Debería estar acostado, descansando del accidente.

—Listo —avisó Eren acercándose—. Tengo a mi auto al fondo.

Caminaron en silencio, había parecido fácil tratarse delante de los otros, pero ahora a solas el clima era bastante diferente. Levi subió y se puso el cinturón. Eren prendió un cigarrillo luego de bajar la ventanilla.

—¿Quieres? —Ofreció la cajetilla, de la misma marca que Levi fumaba.

—No, gracias, ya no fumo —contestó escuetamente.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé. Igual eso es bueno, no recaigas. Yo en cambio cada vez fumo más.

—Sí, se te ve un poco demacrado.

Eren se quedó callado mientras manejaba, con la vista al frente y serio. Levi golpeó su brazo.

—Estoy bromeando.

—Bien, gracias por la aclaración. Tú te ves... muy bien.

Levi apretó, el borde de su buzo entre los dedos.

—¿Por qué estás agarrando esta avenida? —preguntó de repente al ver el rumbo del vehículo.

—Eh, ¿no te llevo a lo de tu madre?

—Sí, pero no te dije, está la cuarta y la décima cortadas por reparaciones. No podrás pasar por ahí. No te conté, pero Pixis le regaló un terreno muy lindo a Alex, y bueno, estuve pensando en edificar, después de todo en unos meses el viejo y mi madre vivirán en casa de ella definitivamente. Así que creí conveniente iniciar mi propio lugar. Demasiadas mudanzas en poco tiempo, ya no quiero hacerlo más.

—¿Alex?

—Si, a mí tampoco me gustaba mucho Erik, así que a último momento se lo cambié.

—Suena muy bien, es un lindo nombre ¡Y wow! Qué gran paso, ¿así que vivirán juntos?

—Sí, se llevan de maravillas, me hace bien ver a mi madre tan feliz.

—Te entiendo, yo también pensé en comprar un terreno o una casa, digo, sacar un crédito hipotecario, pero al final decidí cambiar el auto.

—Es una máquina hermosa el Fit, si me preguntas creo que hiciste una muy buena inversión. Aquí, dobla a la izquierda y toma esa diagonal, por unas seis cuadras. ¿Cómo vas con la tesis?

—Oh, bueno, más o menos, estuve haciendo unas cuantas correcciones, pero me está costando muchísimo. Siempre que la reviso encuentro un nuevo error o alguna cosa que hay que arreglar, es de nunca acabar. No voy ni por la mitad.

—Claro, pero vas a poder, no eres de los que se dan por vencido.

Eren clavó los frenos y casi se van de bruces sobre el tablero, sino fuera que ambos tenían el cinturón puesto. Un perro se les había cruzado por el frente y estuvieron a nada de atropellarlo, menos mal que a esa hora el tránsito era prácticamente nulo en esa parte de la ciudad.

—¡Lo s-siento, perdón! —soltó Eren, mirándolo con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, joder, tranquilízate ¡Umfh! —se tocó el pecho al medio y se quejó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, por el choque de hoy, el cinturón me apretó bastante y ahora...

—¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

—No, carajo, respira Eren, estoy bien, solo arranca y sigue por la diagonal. Jodido perro.

Una indicaciones más y estuvo aparcando frente a la enorme casa.

—Bueno, gracias por el aventón —habló el mecánico, mientras se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Espera! —Lo detuvo el geólogo tomándolo de la muñeca—. Solo, espera un momento.

Levi giró su cabeza y se miraron un buen rato sin que ninguno dijera nada. Levi enarcó una ceja.

—Si vas a decir algo, más vale que te apures porque en serio, estoy muy cansado y algo dolorido.

—Sí, lo siento —Eren liberó su mano y puso las suyas sobre el volante—. Tenía muchas ganas de verte —dijo al fin.

—Bueno, ya me viste.

—No solo hoy, antes también. Te extraño, Levi.

Ambos tenían a sus corazones latiendo apresurados, Eren tragó en seco y miró a Levi cuyos ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa.

—Me... me pasa lo mismo, a veces —confirmó el mecánico.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

—Escucha, está haciendo muchos ruidos esta chatarra, y sé que vas a viajar en ella a pesar de que se cae a pedazos, así que... llévala al taller esta semana antes de irte, ¿OK?

—Sí, claro, lo haré.

—Buenas noches, Eren.

—Buenas noches, Levi, la pasé bien —el mecánico cabeceó como dando a entender que el también. Se quedó mirándolo hasta que entró en la casa y luego soltó un suspiro.

El domingo aprovechó para avanzar con la tesis, le pidió ayuda a Armin que fue por la tarde pero a la noche se volvió a casa de su novio.

Levi aprovechó para dormir, y estar junto a su hijo todo el tiempo. Luego la semana comenzó como siempre. Habían acondicionado el taller, dividiendo el entrepiso para armarle un cuarto a Alex. Levi no quería estar de ocioso en su casa, pero tampoco quería alejarse de su retoño, de manera que se la pasaba arriba, pero eventualmente bajaba cuando estaba su madre o venía una niñera que había contratado. Necesitaba reactivarse y volver al taller, mantenerse ocupado, aunque decidió que los primeros meses no estaría haciendo reparaciones, solo control y venta on line. No quería que la grasa y los humores del taller lo contaminaran para con su hijo, ahora se bañaba más que antes. Sobre todo porque cada tres horas debía alimentarlo.

Esa semana Eren no se presentó en el taller. Aunque le había comenzado a escribir. Le contó que no viajaría esa semana, que realmente quería avanzar con la tesis. Otras veces hablaban de cosas sin sentido, pero nunca se cortaban esos mensajes.

—¡Hange! ¡Hange, ven aquí un momento! —gritó desde la recepción donde estaba puliendo unos tornillos y limpiando bujías.

La mujer se acercó masticando chicle ruidosamente.

—Ya dejen de manosearse con Moblit, en serio —la regañó por lo bajo y ella le sonrió.

—¿Celoso, bombón? Podemos hacer un trío si quieres, le pondremos los tres apellidos al baby.

—Ascaaaaa —respondió arrugando la nariz—. ¿Y qué pasó con el africanito, eh? Se fue hace menos de dos días solamente.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, el que fue a Sevilla, perdió su silla.

—Bien que te aprovechaste de esa silla.

—¡Levi! Solo estaba afianzando nuestros lazos de amistad, eso es todo.

—Solo no quiero que te pelees con Moblit y luego tengamos otro caos universal aquí.

—Todo suave con Mo, tranquilo, estamos tanteando el terreno —aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

—Como sea, fíjate en este email, es del señor Rosco, al que le entregaste la Kangoo la semana pasada, dice que sigue haciendo ruido en el motor.

—Lo dejé impecable, Li.

—OK, ya le responderé, igual voy a llamarlo a ver qué pasó, de última le diré que la traiga y le damos otra mirada. Por cierto, ¿estuviste tragando alfajores y no dijiste nada? —la regañó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿De qué hablas, enano?

—¿De qué hablo? Mira, mira —habló, sacando los envoltorios que tenía metidos en un rincón del mostrador al fondo—. Eres una, eres una tacaña.

—No acuses sin saber, esa basura es vieja, no me eches la culpa, podría ser de cualquiera. Podría ser tuya.

—Han, yo me encargo de la limpieza en este lugar, a otro perro con ese hueso, y no te acusaría si fuera MI basura, yo te conozco bien, ¡glotona!

—¿Cómo te atreves? Cuanto estabas barrigón tú te comías las cajas enteras en el baño para no convidar, no tienes autoridad moral para acusarme de esa manera.

—Eran antojos, solo admite que mentiste.

—No lo hice, me los comí ayer, olvidé tirar los envoltorios, gran cosa —habló juntándolos y arrojándolos al cesto, eran tres alfajores de leche, últimamente estaba comiéndolos con asiduidad.

—En fin... La próxima al menos convida, cerda.

—¡Joder! —soltó acomodándose los anteojos al ver que el auto de Eren ingresaba al estacionamiento del lugar—. Ahí viene el padre biológico del porotín, ¿lo vas a atender?

Levi miró hacia la entrada y frunció un poco el ceño. Se bajó de la banqueta y suspiró.

—Mejor ve tú —dijo mientras se perdía hacia la cocina—, lo que sea que le pase a su auto dile que lo repararemos —agregó antes de desaparecer.

Eren ingresó y Hange lo fue a tender.

—¡Eren, dichosos los ojos!

—Hange, ¿cómo estás? —se saludaron afablemente—. Mi auto está con problemas de nuevo.

—Ajá, bueno, eso no es ninguna novedad.

—¿Está Levi? —preguntó ansioso mirando alrededor, Hange no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No, digo sí, pero no aquí, está en la cocina, me pidió que yo te atendiera.

—Ya veo.

—Pero si me das la llave puedo ir haciendo el chequeo mientras tú te tomas un vasito de agua helada, digo, hace mucho calor hoy —agregó guiñándole un ojo.

—Es una excelente idea, aquí tienes —agregó ofreciéndole la llave y luego se dirigió a la cocina. Los ojos de todos los empleados en el taller lo siguieron sin nada de disimulo.

Apenas pasó la puerta todos fueron a juntarse muy cerca para poder oír lo que sucedía.

Levi se giró al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, estaba lavando algunos vasos, platos y cucharas que habían quedado del desayuno, se sorprendió pero trató de mantenerse estoico.

—Hola, Eren —saludó tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero tenía a su corazón a mil revoluciones.

—Levi.

Terminó de lavar, mientras el geólogo se apoyaba contra la mesada y lo miraba con atención.

—¿Un café?

—Sí, un café estará bien.

Levi fue a poner la máquina y buscó dos tazas, también se le antojaba uno, pero sería mejor tomar té, últimamente se cuidaba un poco con la ingesta, el pediatra le había dicho que eso influía en la producción de la leche para Alex. Miró hacia la puerta al notar un silencio inusual sumado a que habían bajado la música en el salón.

—¡Vayan a hacer sus cosas, bola de chusmas! —habló en voz alta, de inmediato escuchó una pinza caer al suelo y el sonido de varios pies moviéndose con rapidez, el mecánico rodó los ojos.

Eren se comenzó a reír, mientras tomaba asiento, luego Levi se le unió llevando las tazas.

—Se te ve bien, pudiste descansar por lo visto. Ahora que lo noto tienes el cabello un poco largo —comenzó el más bajo.

—Sí, bueno, no tuve mucho tiempo de ir a la peluquería últimamente.

—Claro —se moría por preguntarle muchas cosas, pero prefirió que él comenzara con lo que fuera a decir.

—¿Cómo se porta? —A Levi le tomó unos segundos entender que hablaba de su hijo.

—Oh, bien, bastante bien, llora poco, hay que despertarlo para que coma. Ayer lo llevé al pediatra y bueno, es pequeño, desde que nació hasta ayer perdió un cuarto de kilo —suspiró, mordiéndose su labio inferior sintiendo la angustia aguijonearle de nuevo.

—¿Bajó de peso? ¿Eso es normal?

—S-sí, bueno el pediatra dice, dice que sí, que ellos pierden un poco de peso... No quiero que se muera —largó sin poder contenerse completamente preocupado, luego carraspeó un poco y se repuso—. Pero bueno, ya, sabes que soy un poco extremista ¿Qué le pasó a tu auto?

—Creo que son las correas de nuevo, hace un ruido infernal en las curvas. Hey, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, no te sientas mal, si el médico dice que es normal, es porque lo es —palmeó su espalda y Levi largó un suspiro.

—Sí, bueno, esto es nuevo, es tan... es una cosita tan pequeña... Y, no te preocupes por tu auto, nos encargaremos de todo.

—Gracias. Oye, sé que dije que, bueno, mmm... que tal vez yo iba a irme de la ciudad —el mecánico lo miró en silencio y luego bajó la mirada—. Pero es que, invertí tanto en mi trabajo, de verdad tengo muchos proyectos sin terminar aún, si me voy se llevarán todos los créditos y tú sabes lo que me ha costado conquistar cada hallazgo, cada estudio, bueno a Armin y a mí.

—Lo sé.

—Así que, tal vez no me vaya inmediatamente, tal vez me quede un par de meses.

—Qué bien.

—Sí, bueno, quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo, no sé, si el niño tiene fiebre o está tosiendo mucho, y te duele el cuerpo, si tienes una emergencia, no sé, puedes contar conmigo si no estoy en el campo, ¿lo entiendes?

Levi lo miró un largo rato, sintiendo que se le coloreaban los pómulos y se le aceleraba el corazón. Se puso de pie y abrazó a Eren, porque de verdad ya no se aguantaba las ganas de sentir su cercanía, su calidez. Eren se puso de pie también para poder devolverle el gesto adecuadamente. Se mantuvieron abrazados un largo rato, hasta que al fin Levi aflojó el agarre, se miraron intensamente unos segundos ambos con ganas de besarse, pero al fin desistieron.

—Gracias por, bueno, por ofrecerte, pero sabes no quiero te fuerces, yo sé que es difícil para ti.

—Ya que, el bebé ya nació y además, bueno yo solo lo vi esa vez por el cristal de la nursery, me gustaría, eh... no sé me gustaría verlo alguna vez, si a ti no te molesta, claro.

—No, no me molesta, está en el entrepiso con mi madre —dijo señalando arriba de sus cabezas, Eren tragó en seco—. Bueno, no hace falta que lo conozcas ya mismo, supongo que podremos v-

—Vamos —agregó con seguridad.

—Okay.

Caminaron hasta las escaleras en el salón, todos los ojos "disimuladamente" siguiéndolos. Eren sentía que le temblaban las rodillas, Levi se giró y lo observó sobre su hombro.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo estoy.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la figura de su madre que estaba por salir.

—Oh, hijo, ah, ¿Eren? ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo enarcando una ceja, no se veía muy contenta.

—Vino a traer su auto al taller, pero también quiere conocer a Alex —explicó escuetamente.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Lo quieres conocer? —le preguntó con ansiedad al más alto.

—Ya, mamá, tranquilízate.

—Estaba por ir a buscarte porque ya es la hora de su comida.

—Bueno, está bien. Ven, Eren —Levi lo guió a una puerta que había, pasando la habitación de administración.

—Hola, Mirko —saludó el de ojos verdes al empleado que estaba cargando facturas.

—Hey, Eren, ¿cómo va?

Al abrir la siguiente puerta Eren quedó con la boca abierta, era una habitación muy acogedora, pintada de azul, con nubes algodonosas y blancas en las paredes, un catre cerca de la ventana y toda la decoración que se esperaría de un hermoso cuarto para un bebé. Eren contuvo la respiración unos segundos sintiéndose muy nervioso.

Levi fue hasta el catre y con mucho cuidado lo levantó.

—Joder, duerme como un oso hibernando, siempre cuesta tanto despertarlo. Bien, ¿lo quieres alzar?

Eren se acercó con cautela, sintiendo que luchaba contra el rechazo que empezaba a desperdigarse por su cuerpo. Lo miró dormido, bueno, después de dos semanas ya no parecía un murciélago rojo, ahora había mutado a una ratita blanca, pero sin orejas, ni cola. Lo observó desde su altura, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la mirada dulcificada de Levi, esa sonrisa casi imperceptible que adornaba sus labios, se veía tan hermoso así.

—¿Eren?

—Y... ¿y si se me cae? —dijo refregándose las manos, Levi sonrió.

—Siéntate en ese sillón —le pidió y el geólogo hizo caso, se sentó a su lado y le extendió el bulto.

Lo tomó con cuidado, sintiendo un poco de miedo, pero pudo sostenerlo sin mayores problemas. Bueno, no era taaaan feo, aunque no le veía parecido ni con él, ni con Levi, aún estaba algo arrugado y tenía salpicaduras rosadas en algunas partes. Respiraba rítmicamente y por momentos movía los labios como si estuviera por chupar algo.

—¡Qué pequeño! —exclamó despacio.

—Hey, vamos, vamos —le habló el mecánico mientras tomaba sus manos y tiraba de ellas, el bebé hizo un puchero, evidentemente no quería ser despertado—. Vamos, dormilón, despierta ya.

Comenzó a balbucear y a quejarse bajito.

—¿Realmente hay que despertarlo? —preguntó Eren—, no parece muy feliz.

—Es que él no despierta para comer y cuando hay que despertarlo, bueno, no se lo toma con mucho humor.

—¿Quién no? Pobrecillo, tú también te levantabas de malas cuando quería despertarte.

—Eren, tú me despertabas para... bueno, no me despertabas para ir a trabajar precisamente —recordó con un poco de vergüenza y el geólogo se rió.

Zamarreó con suavidad al niño y apretó levemente sus cachetes.

—Hey, debes levantarte sapito —le dijo el más alto.

—¿Sapito?

—Bueno, se lo digo cariñosamente.

Kuchel espiaba desde el dintel de la puerta cuando sintió una respiración en su cuello, era Hange.

—¿Cómo va? ¿Ya se besaron apasionadamente? —dijo en susurros.

—No sé, de aquí no se escucha, ay Virgencita de Guadalupe —acotó, persignándose la chef.

Cuando Levi subió su remera para darle el alimento a Alex, Eren le dio su espacio y fue a buscar un vaso con agua, o más bien era una excusa, cuando abrió la puerta había cuatro personas haciéndose las desentendidas. Rodó los ojos y se acercó al dispenser de agua. Luego saludó y se retiró.

Levi atrajo a Alex contra su cuerpo y lo besó delicadamente en la cabeza.

—Es un ángel —habló su madre ingresando, para luego acercarse a la ventana y mirar a la calle—. ¿Tú lo llamaste?

Su hijo negó mientras acomodaba al bebé para que tomara de su otro pecho.

—Vino por propia voluntad, dijo que no va a irse de la ciudad, quiso conocerlo y me dijo que si necesitaba algo que contara con él.

—Carla me ha estado llamando también, me ha preguntado si puede venir, estaba llorando la última vez. Me hubiera gustado decirle que sí, pero prefiero que tú seas el que tome esa decisión.

—Está bien, dile que venga. Podría haberme escrito o llamado de todas maneras.

—Es que ella... —soltó un suspiro y se sentó a su lado—. Dice que le daba pena molestarte.

—Dile que no tiene porqué sentirse así. Es bienvenida cuando guste.

Kuchel se sentó a su lado, sin poder disimular su sonrisa.

—Tranquilízate, solo quiso conocerlo, eso no significa que las cosas vayan a cambiar.

—Es un cambio enorme, Levi, no seas obtuso.

—No quiero ilusionarme.

—Tampoco seas pesimista, anda, no había visto tus ojos brillar de ese modo desde hace meses.

—No exageres.

—No lo minimices.

—¡Ya! Dame un respiro. No me estás ayudando a mantener la calma.

—Voy a invitarlo al casamiento, Carla y Grisha ya confirmaron.

—Haz como gustes —se miraron y Levi suspiró—. Realmente quisiera que las cosas cambiaran, para bien de todos.

—Lo harán, ya verás, cariño.

* * *

Suspiró cansado, se había pasado toda la noche investigando y ahora estaba terminando la última parte del siguiente capítulo de su tesis.

Eren se estiró tronando sus huesos para luego ir a tirarse sobre su cama destendida, su casa era un asco. Cerró los ojos un momento y no supo en qué momento escuchó su voz susurrante en su oído.

 _"—Menudo holgazán, levanta tu culo y ayúdame a limpiar._

 _—Vamos, estoy muerto, trabajé toda la semana entre lluvias torrenciales, barro,_ _ventiscas_ _heladas, ten compasión._

 _—No, levántate._

 _Entreabrió_ _sus ojos con pereza, el sol que entraba por la ventana le molestaba, tan brillante. Lo vio sentado a su lado, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido._

 _—Te ves lindo cuando te molestas._

 _—No van a servir ninguna de tus_ _zalamerías_ _, cabrón. Anda, hay mucho por hacer._

 _Lo tomó de la mano y la acercó a su rostro para besar su palma._

 _—Aunque me despiertes con esa cara de oso gruñón, me hace feliz tenerte aquí conmigo._

 _Levi relajó su semblante._

 _—Te amo, gigante holgazán._

 _—Y yo te amo a ti, Levi, mi amor... Levi..."_

Tosió ahogándose con su propia saliva, lo que hizo que se sentara de sopetón y se llevara una mano al rostro para refregar sus ojos, mientras trataba de enfocar. No había ningún sol brillante entrando por la ventana.

—¿Levi?

Se rascó la nuca. Al final era otro sueño, venía teniéndolos con bastante frecuencia, ¿por qué estaba sucediendo eso?

Caminó a la cocina, encontró las bolsas con las compras que había hecho el día anterior y que no había guardado ¿Cuánto había dormido? A él le habían parecido segundos, pero se notaba que había sido mucho más. Revolvió en el plástico y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, necesitaba fumar. Prendió uno y comenzó a sacar los víveres. Se quedó quieto, mirando el paquete de té en sus manos.

Old british blue, el favorito de Levi, ¿en qué momento lo había comprado? Notó cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, como hacía tiempo no le sucedía. Y no estaba llorando por el paquete de té, lloraba porque se había sentido real, porque la angustia lo desbordó desde adentro al despertar, al darse cuenta otra vez que él no estaba allí. Apretó el paquetito contra su pecho y el cigarro cayó de sus manos.

Decidió bañarse, arreglarse y salir a dar una vuelta, tal vez comer afuera y dejar el encierro. Pero antes de salir recibió la visita de sus padres, algo completamente inesperado, en cierto punto añoraba tenerlos cerca para poder comer y reír como era antes.

—Oh, estoy tan feliz, Kuchel va a casarse —anunció con una gran sonrisa su madre, una vez que se sentaron a la mesa.

Habían llevado carne asada que habían calentado en su horno y varias ensaladas caseras.

—Sí, estamos invitados a la boda —agregó su padre, explicando un poco más—. Por lo visto será una gran celebración.

—Qué bien, me alegro por ella —soltó genuinamente, sonriendo de medio lado—. También recibí una invitación.

—Qué increíble, ¿verdad? —Continuó Carla—, encontrar el amor a esta edad, ojalá sean muy felices. Son una pareja tan linda.

—¿Y cuándo es la boda? —Consultó el geólogo—. No recuerdo la fecha de la tarjeta.

—En noviembre.

—Ah, eso es bastante pronto.

—Levi la entregará en el altar —contó Carla con alegría—. Qué bonito detalle.

—Y... ¿cómo está él? —tanto Grisha como Carla se miraron de reojo mientras Eren se llevaba un pedazo de costeleta a la boca.

—Está bien, entrenando, haciéndose cargo del taller, ya saben, es muy activo, aunque le digamos que tiene que tomarse las cosas con calma hace lo que quiere.

—Realmente, tiene unos músculos ahora que son una maravilla, entrena muy duro por lo que me dijo Kuchel la última vez ¿Retomó su tratamiento con hormonas, no?

—No aún, todavía está en período de lactancia.

—Ah, claro. Ah, estoy muy emocionada, hoy conoceremos a Alex —dijo Carla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su marido tomó su mano mirándola con amor.

—Es como un sapito, pero sin el verde —comentó Eren divertido y Carla lo miró reprobadoramente.

—¿Ya lo conociste?

—Sí, ayudo a Levi cuando puedo, lo acompaño al pediatra, esas cosas.

El matrimonio volvió a mirarse y se quedaron callados.

—Hijo, ¿por qué no-

—Mamá, basta, no te metas —le advirtió mientras bebía de su refresco.

Luego del almuerzo hicieron un poco de sobremesa, se enteró las novedades de la familia y finalmente los acercó a casa de Kuchel. Ambas mujeres no dejaron de parlotear durante las tres horas que se quedaron. Carla no se despegaba de Alex, besándolo por todas partes. Levi y Eren fueron a buscar helado a un negocio de la zona, mientras conversaban bastante sobre la política del país entre otros temas.

—Ya, mamá, déjalo con Levi —regañó Eren.

—Solo un ratito más.

—Es un recién nacido, es demasiado estrés para él, mañana vienes temprano y lo visitas de nuevo.

—Pasen por el taller —dijo Levi acercándose y tomando a su hijo para llevarlo a que se alimente.

—De acuerdo, dale de comer bien, está tan pequeño.

—¡Mamá!

—Pueden quedarse a cenar si gustan —ofreció Kuchel—, además Pixis está viniendo en este momento y tengo una carne de cordero asada que es una de mis mejores recetas.

—Con gusto aceptamos la oferta —anunció Grisha.

—Lo siento, yo debo desistir —se excusó Eren—, estoy muy jodido con los tiempos de la tesis y esta semana tengo un viaje de cuatro días, así que quiero aprovechar —bostezó sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, no te preocupes Eren, ve a hacer lo tuyo.

Luego de saludar se fue a despedir de Levi que estaba en uno de los cuartos amamantando a Alex.

—Disculpa —dijo hablando bajito—, me tengo que ir.

—Ah, OK, ¿la tesis?

—Sí, así es —afirmó mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Ya no queda mucho, gracias al cielo.

Levi hizo una leve mueca.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Un poco, aprieta bastante, creo que no tengo tanta leche como debería. Mañana lo llevaré al examen de audiometría, también le sacarán sangre —dijo un poco compungido mientras le tomaba de una de sus manitas.

—¿A qué hora irás?

—Tengo turno a las diez.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —se ofreció gentilmente.

—Oh, sí, pero, ¿y tú tesis?

—Bueno, no nos llevará más de una hora, hora y media cuando mucho, y yo necesito parar de tanto en tanto. A menos que quieras ir con mis padres.

—No, no, son muy gentiles, pero están demasiado exaltados, no.

Eren se rió suavemente.

—Mi madre no puede controlarse, eso pasa. Tenían muchas ganas de conocerlo.

Eren miró al bebé alimentarse, como su rostro se ponía rojo, resoplaba y abría y cerraba sus puños, como si luchara.

—Entonces, ¿te busco a las nueve y media? —Levi asintió—. ¿Estarás en el taller, no?

Levi se giró para responder y se encontró muy cerca del rostro de Eren, tan cerca que su respiración recaía sobre sus labios. Sus ojos se encontraron, el geólogo tragó en seco y no pudo resistirse a acariciar una de las pálidas mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Ambos tenían sus corazones disparados a todo dar. Eren apenas se inclinó y sus labios se unieron por breves segundos.

—¿Eren? —Carla entró a la habitación, ambos la miraron un poco desconcertados—. Oh, au, lo siento, sigan, sigan, después hablamos —dijo desapareciendo por la puerta.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, y quedaron de acuerdo en que irían juntos al otro día.

Eren estuvo puntual en la puerta del taller. A los pocos minutos Levi se acercó acompañado de Hange que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Awww, ¿no es un amor? Te vino a buscar en su blanco corcel.

—Calla topo, no te hagas películas que no son.

—Anda, anda, estabas todo nervioso como novia a punto de casarse hace unos minutos.

—Basta.

Subió al vehículo y partieron. Fueron tarareando "Nemo" de Nightwish, y arribaron al hospital.

Levi no pudo mirar cuando le sacaban sangre a Alex.

—¡Mira cuanta le sacaron! —renegaba entre dientes, muy nervioso, Eren trataba de calmarlo.

Pero cuando fueron a la audiometría fue cuando tuvieron una noticia devastadora. Inmediatamente después de la prueba de cribado para la sordera, la doctora llamó a un colega y la repitieron. Levi estaba bastante nervioso, Alex comenzó a llorar y trataba de calmarlo pero nada parecía funcionar. Eren lo tomó en sus brazos para caminar por la sala intentando lo mismo, lo consiguió parcialmente, pero siguió llorando más bajito de forma intermitentemente.

—Disculpe doctora —le dijo a la mujer—, ¿podría decirnos de una vez qué está sucediendo?

—Bueno, les pido que tomen asiento un momento. Está viniendo la pediatra Roscher, una de las mejores especialistas de esta clínica, sería mejor que estemos todos juntos para informarles.

Ambos se sentaron, Levi estaba extremadamente nervioso, sentía la angustia crecer en su pecho. Cuando la pediatra llegó, al fin los tres profesionales se reunieron, y comenzaron.

—Bueno, según el informe del estudio, Alex tiene hipoacusia, tendríamos que hacer un par de pruebas más, si es que tienen un poco más de tiempo.

—Sí, claro —habló Eren, porque Levi estaba mudo—. P-Pero es, ¿es grave?

—Bueno, la evolución de cada niño es diferente, y como le dije faltan muchos otros estudios, pero, creemos que en este caso el niño podría tener sordera profunda. Eso quiere decir más del 90% de pérdida de la audición.

Hubo un silencio espeso, antes de que la pediatra tomara la palabra.

—Aunque es muy pequeño, ¿han notado que no reacciona a ruidos fuertes, o que le cuesta despertarse a pesar de que lo llaman, o que no reacciona cuando lo hablan? ¿Algo de esto les suena familiar?

Levi asintió, sin poder hablar. Por lo que Eren lo hizo por él.

—Pero, ¿esto es definitivo? ¿Están totalmente seguros? ¿Es tratable, se puede hacer algo?

—Bueno, como le dije papá, es importante hacer los otros estudios que vamos a pedir en este momento —dijo tomando su talonario de certificados para anotar los pedidos—. Pero no queremos mentirles, esto es grave.

—Pero lo importante es no entrar en pánico —trató de tranquilizar el otro médico—. Hoy en día hay innumerables tratamientos para mejorar la calidad de vida de los niños sordos, y no tienen idea lo importante que es el diagnóstico temprano. Hay implementos, audífonos, implantes cocleares, hoy la medicina ha evolucionado mucho.

—E-Entiendo, bueno, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora? —continuó preguntando Eren, mientras Levi tomaba al bebé y lo cobijaba contra su pecho.

—Bien, lo primero es hacer estos estudios —dijo la pediatra alcanzándole los pedidos—. Hablaré con el equipo de la clínica para que los hagan ahora.

—Gracias —respondió tomando los papeles.

—¿Quiere un poco de agua? —ofreció la fonoaudióloga a Levi quien negó.

—Muy bien, les daremos un momento —dijo el otro especialista—. Me encargaré de hacer las citas ahora para que podamos avanzar. Papás, deben mantenerse tranquilos, no es el fin del mundo, Alex es un niño completamente sano en otros aspectos. Con amor y contención todo se puede.

Los tres se retiraron y los dejaron a solas en el consultorio. Eren observó a Levi que estaba a un paso de largarse a llorar. Acercó su silla y abrazó a ambos.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí con ustedes, siempre estaré con ustedes.

—Eren... —habló al fin—, esto es mi culpa, es mi culpa.

—Sh, sh, no, no lo es, tranquilo.

—Sí, sí lo es, por mi tratamiento anterior, los golpes, el estrés, todo, es mi culpa —trató de refrenarse y no volverse una madeja de nervios, el bebé se quejaba levemente.

—Ya, tranquilo, vamos a superarlo, no están solos —Besó su frente y lo abrazó teniendo cuidado de no apretar demasiado al bebé.

Ese día lo acompañó hasta la noche, quedándose a su lado hasta que se durmieron con Alex. Cuando fue a la cocina a prepararse un té, Kuchel lo interceptó.

—Acaban de dormirse los dos —anunció un poco cansado.

—Eren, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir, hijo? Tengo pijamas de Pixis para prestarte. No quiero abusar de tu buena voluntad, pero me parece que ellos están mejor cuando andas cerca.

—Sí, creo que sería mejor quedarme —aceptó de buena gana.

Kuchel se acercó y lo abrazó, llorando bajito.

—Gracias, no tienes idea lo mucho que te agradezco por todo. Levi es naturalmente fuerte, pero es más fácil si te tiene cerca.

—Yo también, yo también siento que soy más fuerte si lo tengo cerca. No te preocupes Kuchel, no voy a dejarlos por nada. Estaré presente para todo lo que necesiten.

La mujer volvió a llorar, pero le sonrió entre el surco de lágrimas.

Los siguientes dos meses fueron de mucho ajetreo. Médicos, revisiones, escuchar un sinfín de diagnósticos, más o menos diferentes pero que no les aclaraban el panorama. Eren retrasó el trabajo de su tesis, había cosas más importantes en las cuales concentrarse ahora.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con Levi y el bebé, de manera que a veces era el mismo Levi quien le cocinaba, o limpiaba su casa cuando iban a visitarlo, que era bastante seguido. Intentó minimizar los viajes a las montañas para así estar presente la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Mira, mira —dijo mostrándole su celular a Levi—, encontré dos páginas que son asombrosas. Y saqué un turno en la clínica de Orestes.

—¿Conseguiste un turno? —preguntó Levi emocionado—. ¿Cómo hiciste?

—Perdón, estás hablando con Eren Jaeger, creo que no hace falta ni preguntar cómo lo hice.

—Es genial.

—Lo es, mira esto, estas dos páginas son geniales, voy a pasarte los links ahora mismo, esta se llama "my baby feels", y tiene una serie de videos muy fáciles de seguir con el lenguaje de señas, oye, ¿sabías que el lenguaje de señas no es universal? Aquí lo explica, todas las regiones tienen diferentes señas, como idiomas diferentes.

—¿De verdad? —dijo el mecánico abriendo el enlace—. Siempre pensé que el lenguaje de señas era universal, aunque ahora que lo pienso, bueno, tiene sentido.

—Hola sapito —habló bien fuerte Eren mientras le agarraba las manos al bebé que estaba en una sillita mecedora—. ¿Vas a comer? ¿Eh, eh? ¿Quién va a comer para ponerse más gordito?

El bebé golpeó el rostro de Eren con sus manitos y luego le agarró algunos mechones mientras sonreía.

—Eso es hijo, mátalo, mátalo —decía Levi desde el sillón.

—Afortunadamente no oye tus malos deseos, es que él demuestra su amor a los golpes, ¿no es así, sapito? ¿Quién es un buen sapito, eh, quién es un buen sapito? Bien, creo que es tu turno de alimentarlo, porque me está chupando el dedo con muchas ganas.

Eren lo sacó de la sillita y dio algunos giros con la criatura en el aire haciendo que riera.

—¿Viste que sus ojos son verdes? —le comentó a Levi mientras se acercaba.

—Sí, ojos verdes, pelo castaño, es idéntico al sapo mayor.

—Señor sapo, para ti.

—Disculpe su alteza —Levi recibió al bebé y lo llenó de besos mientras Eren estaba de pie cerca de ellos, el mecánico lo observó intrigado.

—Estoy esperando mi turno, quien sabe, capaz me das un beso y me convierto en un príncipe.

Levi se puso rojo y Eren echó a reír con ganas. El mecánico se abrió paso para ir al sillón a amantar, pero se volvió en sus pasos y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

—Ouu, no, no funciona —dijo fingiendo desilusión.

—No funciona en la mejilla, eso me dijeron —acotó Eren.

Levi regresó, otra vez y dejó un beso en sus labios.

—Es que no fue un beso con amor —le dijo Eren mirándolo con cariño.

Alex comenzó a gimotear y ambos lo miraron.

—El beso que te transforme deberá esperar, este sapito tiene hambre y hay que solucionarlo.

Eren suspiró con sentimiento, y se puso en marcha para hacer la cena. Últimamente estaban envueltos en un ambiente muy doméstico, y aunque se veían a menudo lo cierto es que no se habían puesto a hablar seriamente sobre su situación sentimental, pero a la vez las cosas se iban dando naturalmente. Sin duda disfrutaban estar juntos, incluso con el bebé Eren se había vuelto cercano, hasta incluso Levi lo había dejado a su cuidado por períodos cortos de tiempo.

De alguna manera todo estaba funcionando.

—Mañana me entregan el Honda Fit —contó Eren desde la cocina.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Sí, me gustaría que estuvieras.

—Bien, entonces iremos.

—¿Qué prefieres bistec o fideos con pollo?

—Fideos.

Luego de la cena, Levi volvió a casa de su madre junto a Alex.

El auto era una maravilla, Eren dejó que Levi lo probara primero y le hiciera las revisiones del caso. Le dijo que lo mejor sería "asentar el motor" un tiempo prudencial antes de llevarlo a la montaña.

Eren le sacó fotos a su nueva adquisición y las subió a las redes sociales. Hange y Moblit ofrecieron que todos salieran en la noche para festejar el logro. Los ánimos eran buenos, así que terminaron aceptando. Quedaron en que Levi iría por la noche para buscarlo.

El mecánico estuvo eligiendo su atuendo por más de dos horas. Hange masticaba chicle sentada en su cama, mientras jugaba con Alex.

—Iuggh, no, ese no te favorece para nada.

—Estoy muy gordo —se quejó apretando su cintura.

—¿De dónde? Estás perfecto, Li, no mames. A Eren se le van a caer los calzones cuando te vea.

Su amigo se puso un poco rojo, mientras se probaba otra camisa.

—Esa me gusta más, a ver... gírate, po. Mmm, ponte la azul, no esa, la otra con rayitas blancas, esa. Y abajo, pruébate los pantalones de cuero.

—No, voy a morirme de calor con esa mierda.

—¡Qué aburrido, Li! ¿Lo quieres impresionar o no? —el mecánico no dijo nada pero se volvió a poner rojo—. Bueno, entonces los pantalones blancos, los chupines.

—Esos son horribles, parezco chorizo mal atado.

—No, tus pompas se ven suculentas, baby, esos póntelos un segundo, anda.

Mientras se probaba el conjunto, Kuchel ingresó con una porción de tiramisú que había hecho por la tarde.

—Gracias ¡Qué delicia! —apreció la de anteojos. Kuchel tomó a Alex así Hange podía comer.

Cuando vieron salir a Levi ambas contuvieron la respiración.

—Está ajustado, apenas puedo respirar —dijo tironeando del pantalón.

—¡Levi! Este es, así tienes que ir, te ves brutal, amigo.

—Coincido —agregó su madre acercándose—, estás tan guapo, hijo, mírate —le corrió un mechón de cabello y le sonrió—. Si esta noche no te propone matrimonio es p-

—Oigan, ¿pueden tranquilizarse? ¡Joder! Si ponen luces ultravioletas mi trasero se verá como un reflector.

—No creo que se queje —habló su amiga con la boca llena, su madre asintió en conformidad.

—Como sea, me cambiaré, le daré la leche a Alex y te dejaré listos dos biberones por las dudas —avisó a su madre.

—No te preocupes, hijo, tengo de la otra leche maternizada que recetó el pediatra también.

—Esa cosa artificial, prefiero que tome la natural, ya vuelvo.

Dos horas más tarde estaban buscando a Moblit y luego a Eren. Todos se bajaron para mirar su auto y lo felicitaron, luego marcharon hacia el antro. Allí se encontraron con Armin y con Erwin, que estaban en la barra compartiendo un trago.

Todos se acomodaron y pidieron, aún no había mucha gente. Levi estaba contento, hacía mucho que no salía y más con Eren. El geólogo estaba hermoso, había pasado por la peluquería y se había recortado el cabello, estaba afeitado, con una camisa beige con los tres primeros botones abiertos dejando esa piel bronceada tan bonita suya a la vista, un pantalón negro de gabardina y zapatos negros, se había puesto un exquisito perfume. Le costaba bastante mantener los ojos en su trago.

—Lindo pantalón —aduló Eren—. Nunca te lo había visto antes.

—Umm, lo compré hace un tiempo pero luego con el embarazo... no lo pude estrenar.

—Oh, es lindo.

—Ah, g-gracias —bebió de su refresco de cola, ya que no podía tomar alcohol mientras intentaba que su sonrojo no se notara.

Luego de un rato bailaron en ronda, aplaudiendo y riéndose mientras intentaban hacer coreografías, en verdad estaban pasando un muy buen momento. Luego Hange y Moblit trajeron cervezas para todos, excepto para Levi, y bebieron mientras seguían bailando.

En cierto momento Eren tiró de la muñeca del mecánico y le pidió hablándole al oído que lo acompañara a la otra barra para traer tragos. Claro que la otra barra quedaba cruzando la pista de lentos, a Levi le pareció que era momento de aclarar las cosas entre ellos al fin y tiró del agarre.

Eren lo miró y aceptó la invitación del mecánico para bailar. Michl entonaba "Die trying". Lo sujetó firmemente de la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro para susurrar la canción contra su cuello. Tanto había pasado, solo para darse cuenta que anhelaban estar así, cerca, siempre, a pesar de las heridas, de los golpes, de las batallas, juntos.

A mitad de la canción Eren se incorporó un poco, el lugar estaba en penumbras, sin embargo sus ojos no dejaban de encontrarse. No hacía falta decirse mucho, porque ya sabían de antemano todo lo que necesitaban.

Levi enredó sus manos detrás de la nuca de Eren, quien se agachó para poder unir sus bocas a gusto. Un beso cargado de amor, recuerdos, promesas, ganas de estar juntos. Disfrutaron de ese roce hasta que la canción terminó, mientras otras melodías al estilo volvían a flotar en el ambiente.

—Mmm, parece que al final no me convertiré en un príncipe —habló Eren contra los labios de Levi, cuando se había separado brevemente para poder respirar.

—Tal vez yo no necesito un príncipe de todas maneras, solo necesito a Eren.

—Joder —soltó el geólogo sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior—, es el halago más romántico que haya escuchado de ti.

—Tú me inspiras, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie o lo negaré.

—Te amo tanto, y a Alex también.

—Oh, lo sospechaba un poco. Quédate con nosotros, entonces.

—¿No lo estuve haciendo?

Volvieron a besarse con más ganas que antes, mientras sus otros amigos observaban no muy discretamente desde el dintel del salón de lentos.

—Les dije que de hoy no pasaban —dijo con mucha seguridad Hange mientras se secaba unas lágrimas, Moblit la abrazó de la cintura—. Esto es tan conmovedor.

—Bueno, ya, les demos su espacio —acotó Armin y Erwin asintió en conformidad.

Un par de horas después, con una Hange bastante ebria, Levi llevó a sus amigos a casa de la mecánica. Armin se fue a casa de Erwin y al fin Levi condujo hasta el descampado donde tantas veces habían ido con Eren. Tenía algunas mantas debajo de los asientos de atrás, y después de todo no hacía tanto frío.

Pero se cubrieron con ellas, sentados en el capot de la Gata, mientras el horizonte se aclaraba y en el estéreo sonaba "Nothing Else Matters" de Metallica. Eren tenía bien sujeto a Levi contra su cuerpo y su mentón sobre su coronilla.

—Me estoy congelando el trasero —acotó Levi apretándose contra el torso de Eren.

—Mmm, tengo la espalda helada, la verdad que estas escenas se ven tan lindas en las películas románticas, pero en la realidad son una mierda.

Ambos se rieron con ganas.

—Puedo calentarte la espalda —largó el mecánico con voz sugerente.

—Solo si me dejas calentarte el trasero —ofreció Eren de la misma manera.

—Tú realmente eres... —se miraron unos momentos—, eres mi alma gemela, si es que esa mierda existe.

—¿Vamos a desayunar a lo de Deni's? Hacen un frapuccino que te hará mear de la emoción.

—Sí, joder, vamos.

—Pero antes, queda claro que, bueno, estamos saliendo de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Levi sonrió mientras el sol le llenaba los irises y asintió antes de entregarse a un apasionado y romántico beso, mientras el viento despeinaba sus cabellos.

Su amor había mutado, se había transformado, había pasado por muchos estadíos, para al fin encontrar esas maravillosas y fuertes alas con las que se remontaba contra todo pronóstico planeando sobre cualquier tormenta.

Una metamorfosis perfecta, dolorosa, violenta, pero necesaria. Ahora estaban seguros de que sólo había una manera de afrontar la vida... juntos.

FIN.

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
